Live Forever
by Mikanami
Summary: Portgas D. Ace vit seul avec son petit frère Luffy dans la banlieue populaire de Chicago. Son quotidien sera bouleversé par sa rencontre avec le leader énigmatique de The Supernovas, groupe de musique ultra-populaire. A son contact, il va découvrir un nouveau monde vibrant, passionnant où toutes les émotions sont permises. Même les plus cruelles. (HISTOIRE TERMINEE.) BONUS INSIDE !
1. Vas-y guitare !

**je suis quelqu'un de bizarre, quand je commence à poster quelque chose je me bloque au bout d'un moment - sûrement la peur de décevoir. Mais quand j'écris juste comme ça, l'inspiration revient au galop et je me dis que je suis obligé de le partager !**

 **Cette histoire à pas mal d'avance alors je ne risque pas de l'arrêter un plein vol, comme je l'ai déjà fait et puis j'en suis plutôt fière.**

 **Néanmoins je tiens faire quelques précisions, il n'y aura jamais de lemon entre les personnages, donc si vous êtes là pour ça, bye bye.**

 **Cette histoire est classé T, à défaut de M (pour moi M=lemon), mais il y aura quand même des insultes, des scènes de violences, des sujets pas facile.**

 **Les personnages sont OOC et l'histoire prend place dans le monde d'aujourd'hui.**

 **Merci d'être là, lisez, appréciez (ou pas) et reviewez !**

 **PS : Une publi tout les dix jours, si c'est pas bon ça !**

* * *

Novembre, dans la banlieue de Chicago, à Jefferson Park :

 _Klinng, klaaang, klooong, boum !_

Ace fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait sortir ce genre de son avec une guitare.

\- Alors, t'as reconnu ?

\- Euh … pas vraiment, c'est une musique connue ?

\- T'es vraiment trop nul Ace ! C'était Back in black d'AC/DC !

\- Désolé …

Ace se gratta l'arrière de la tête, Luffy était tellement fier de lui montrer ses progrès en guitare qu'il n'osait pas lui dire que c'était … juste horrible.

\- Allez, c'est ta dernière chance, proclama Luffy en se concentrant sur son instrument.

\- J'dois y aller, Luffy, la prochaine fois, dit-il en se relevant.

\- Hé, où tu vas ? fit le plus jeune en abandonnant sa guitare.

Ace s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée de leur petit appartement, Luffy sur ses talons.

\- Je vais au centre commercial, répondit-il en enfilant une veste.

\- Quoi ! J'peux venir, j'peux venir !

\- Non, tu restes ici.

\- Maieuh, pourquoi ? Tu pars tout le temps au centre commercial pour faire des choses mystérieuses et j'ai jamais le droit de venir ! J'en conclus que … tu me détestes.

Ace pouffa de rire en laçant ses chaussures, il n'y avait rien de secret dans ses virés au centre commercial, d'ailleurs il lui avait déjà expliqué des dizaines de fois mais Luffy pouvait se montrer extrêmement distrait quand une phrase dépassait les vingt mots.

Il se releva et enfonça son chapeau de feutre sur sa tête – la neige tombait sans discontinuer depuis le début du mois.

\- C'est juste que, j'te connais et j'ai pas envie de te chercher chez les agents de sécurité.

\- C'était un mal entendu ! Je serais sage cette fois, allez steuplait !

\- N'insiste pas, tu restes ici au chaud. Comme ça tu pourras t'améliorer à la guitare parce que tu vas finir par faire pleurer les pierres avec ta musique.

\- Ace !

Malgré le froid saisissant, Ace avait les mollets dans le vent avec son pantacourt. Il shoota dans un tas de neige sur le bord de la route, bientôt celle-ci se transforma en eau après être devenu une bouillie noirâtre et informe – comme quoi, même la plus pure des choses finit par être souillée par le temps qui passe. Il se mit en route, avant que son chapeau ne soit détrempé par les flocons qui tombaient sans discontinuer.

Le centre commercial, plus précisément son Starbucks constituait un refuge pour Ace, histoire de se reposer de temps en temps de la tornade Luffy. Là-bas, il n'y avait que des inconnus qui s'en fichaient pas mal de lui, alors il pouvait se retrouver seul avec lui-même et s'exprimer sur une page vierge. Pas grand-chose dans la vie ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, mais le dessin était quelque chose d'incroyable pour lui.

Plus qu'une passion, c'était un exutoire.

Quand Luffy le rendait fou, il dessinait des formes abstraites qui auraient valu des millions dans une galerie chic de New York.

Quand il voyait les lumières du soleil sur le lac Michigan, il dessinait des paysages à l'aquarelle.

Quand il tombait amoureux, il dessinait des portraits au fusain

Ace s'installa au fond du café, près des baies vitrées après avoir commandé un café noisette bien chaud. Il posa son chapeau près de lui et sortit son carnet de feuille à gros grains. Une page parfaitement blanche et infinie se tenait devant lui, il pouvait créer, inventer, tracer, colorier à l'infini. Certains avaient peur de cette liberté totale, de cette absence de barrière, de convention mais Ace, lui, trouvait ça totalement excitant.

Il leva son porte-mine d'un geste théâtrale et réfléchit un quart de seconde à ceux qu'il pourrait bien dessiner – mais rien ne vint.

Tant pis, il traça un trait, la suite viendra sûrement d'elle-même.

Le temps et l'espace n'était plus le même pour lui, il ne pensait plus qu'aux lignes qu'il traçait et estompait. Il ne remarqua pas le jour baisser dehors, il ne remarqua pas tous les regards braqués sur lui alors qu'il balançait une énième boule de papier derrière son épaule.

Rien n'allait, il n'était pas satisfait, il n'arrivait pas à matérialiser ce que son esprit lui dictait. Il maudit sa main d'être aussi gauche, ses couleurs d'être aussi fade et son esprit d'être aussi rêveur.

Sans prévenir, une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter tellement fort qu'il perdit son crayon. Il tourna brusquement la tête derrière lui, en clignant des yeux pour se réhabituer à la réalité.

Devant ses yeux un peu boursouflés se tenait un homme grand à la peau mat, le visage partiellement caché par une paire de lunette de soleil et une casquette rembourrée. Dans sa main, il y avait une des boules de papier qu'Ace avait balancé quelque instant plus tôt :

\- C'est toi qui a dessiné ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix impressionnante.

\- … ouais

\- C'est plutôt bon, continua-t-il.

\- C'est juste un gribouillage sans âme, marmonna Ace.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris.

\- Il m'a touché. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- … Ace.

\- Ok, Ace, j'te laisse ma carte, rappelle-moi si tu veux te faire un peu d'argent avec tes dessins.

Ace ne répondit rien, l'homme posa sa carte sur la table et mit son dessin dans la poche intérieur de sa veste avant de partir sans un mot de plus. Ace ne le quitta pas du regard jusqu'à que sa silhouette disparut du Strarbucks. Finalement il posa ses yeux hébétés sur la petite carte de visite :

 _The Supernovas_

111-222-333

Il s'étouffa avec son café noisette et en reversa sur ses premières esquisses.

\- Putain !

Ace rassembla maladroitement ses crayons et les fourra dans son sac pour sortir en trombe du café, il devait absolument le dire à Luffy. Il courra sur tout le chemin du retour et entra essoufflé dans son appartement. La chaleur qui y régnait lui brûla le bout de ses doigts gelés, il balança ses chaussures dans l'entrée et posa son sac sur le premier fauteuil qu'il croisa.

\- Luffy ?

Pas de réponse, il passa par la cuisine pour voir s'il n'avait pas le bouche trop pleine pour lui répondre mais pas de trace du brun. Il avança vers le fond de l'appartement tout en inspectant la salle de bain et le sellier puis ouvra la porte de leur chambre.

Son petit frère était là, en train de sauter partout et de hurler des paroles en yaourt. Ace soupira :

\- Luffy !

Le brun avait les yeux fermé « pour mieux apprécier le rythme » comme il disait toujours. Son corps se désarticulait dans tous les sens et Ace se demandait bien quel genre de musique il devait écouter en ce moment. Il monta sur le lit et retira le casque des oreilles de Luffy pour lui hurler dessus :

\- JE SUIS RENTRE !

\- Ace …, pleurnicha-t-il, j'suis pas sourd !

\- Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle, crétin !

\- T'as fini ton escapade secrète au centre commercial, railla-t-il toujours un peu vexé.

\- Je t'ai dit milles fois que j'y vais pour dessiner, t'es lourd à la fin.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne dessines pas ici, hein ?

\- Parce que t'es infernal !

Luffy lui tira la langue, il faisait à chaque fois qu'Ace avait raison et lui tord mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Ace soupira et se rappela pourquoi il était rentré si précipitamment. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Luffy.

\- Dis, c'est quoi de nouveau le nom de ce groupe que t'aimes tant ?

\- _The Supernovas_ ! cria-t-il en se mettant à chanter sa chanson préféré.

Il sortit la carte de visite que le type lui avait donné au Starbucks, il savait que ce nom lui disait quelque chose, Luffy l'avait bassiné avec ça pendant des jours parce que le groupe jouait en ville. Malheureusement il n'avait pas vraiment d'argent pour ce genre de chose. Quelque semaine avant ça, il l'avait aussi tanné pour avoir une guitare parce qu'il disait que « les musiciens sont cool, ils mangent toujours gratos au restau ! ». Par moment Ace flippait vraiment pour Luffy et ses drôles d'ambitions. Toujours est-il qu'après trois jours non-stop de négociation, il avait cédé.

\- Regarde ça, dit-il en lui tendant la carte.

Un silence inhabituel s'installa dans la chambre et Ace regarda Luffy se figer devant la carta avec inquiétude.

\- Oï Luffy, ça va ?

Il voyait ses mains trembler et des petites gouttes de sueurs perler sur son front, sa lèvre inférieure frémissait comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais que l'émotion bloquait ses paroles.

\- Luffy ?

\- T'AS LE NUMÉRO DE _THE_ _SUPERNOVAS_ ! J'TE DÉTESTE, TU LES CONNAIS MÊME PAS !

\- Hé calme-toi ! Un type m'a donné ça pendant que je dessinais au café !

\- Toutes tes sorties secrètes, c'était pour aller voir MON groupe préféré, t'es méchant !

\- N'importe quoi, j'te dis qu'on vient de me la donner ! s'indigna Ace devant la réaction disproportionné de son petit frère.

\- Comment il était ? Il ressemblait à quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Est-ce qu'il était cool ? T'as demandé un autographe ? Il avait quel instrument de musique ? Est-ce les autres membres du groupe était là ?

\- Il a dit qu'il aimait bien mes dessins et que si je voulais me faire de l'argent avec, j'devais l'appeler. Il portait un genre de chapka blanche et avait des lunettes de soleil.

\- Aaaaaace ! C'est pas juste, y'a qu'à toi que ça arrive ce genre de truc ! Faut que t'appelle !

\- Sûrement pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que. Si ça se trouve, ce sont des imposteurs, il avait vraiment une tête de mafieux !

\- Mais non, c'est le leader du groupe que tu viens de décrire, allez s'il te plait, appelle ! J'veux des places VIP pour leur concert. T'es toujours trop sérieux !

Depuis quelques années, Ace endossait complètement l'éducation de son petit frère. Ce dernier lui faisait souvent la remarque qu'il était plus drôle avant qu'ils n'habitent que tous les deux.

Pendant qu'il divaguait, Luffy avait quitté la pièce et Ace savait pertinemment ce qu'il était en train de faire – téléphoner au groupe de musique. Il partit en trombe de la chambre et arriva dans le salon où Luffy était déjà pendu au téléphone :

\- Allô, _The Supernovas_ ? J'suis votre plus grand fa –

Ace lui arracha le combiné des mains et raccrocha sans se soucier s'il y avait quelqu'un au bout du fil.

\- Mais Ace !

\- J'ai dit que je n'appellerai pas ! cria-t-il en reposant le combiné sur son socle.

\- T'es vraiment un rabat-joie ! Bouda Luffy.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux en souriant, sachant que le jeune homme n'apprécierait pas ce geste qui l'infantilisait mais Ace ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de le taquiner alors qu'il gonflait les joues.

\- Allez viens on va manger, déclara-t-il. Ce soir, c'est toi qui choisi !

\- Vrai ?

\- Mm-mm.

\- DE LA VIANDE ! Du poulet avec du porc farci au bœuf ! s'écria-t-il en courant vers la cuisine.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, malgré le fait que le petit frère volait dans l'assiette de son grand frère dès que celui-ci avait le dos tourné. Après le repas, Luffy s'installa devant la télé et s'endormis aussitôt, Ace le regarda, attendris, ronfler paisiblement. Il le souleva jusqu'à la chambre et Luffy gigota un peu dans le lit et ouvrit les yeux dans une demi-conscience :

\- Tu vas appeler hein ? marmonna-t-il en le fixant de ses yeux brumeux.

\- Oui, si tu y tiens, soupira Ace pour le faire taire.

\- Promets …

Il referma les yeux se tourna sur le côté.

\- Promis.

Le lendemain, Luffy était le premier réveillé comme toujours et il se préparait un petit-déjeuner royal devant la télé. Il se remplit un énorme bol de céréales, dont la moitié du paquet atterrit à côté, puis découpa des tartines qu'il toasta. Il s'étrangla en se brûlant avec le pain sortant de l'appareil puis il se dépêcha de tartiner le Nutella pour qu'il fonde. Il recouvra ses céréales avec du lait chaud et se remplis un verre de jus d'orange. Satisfait il mit le tout sur un plateau et se dirigea joyeusement vers le salon, laissant derrière lui un incroyable champ de bataille.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et alluma la télé.

Dans la chambre, Ace gigota, perturbé par les bruits qui provenaient du salon. Il se retourna sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux aussitôt, ne pouvant plus dormir, il maudit un instant Luffy, parce qu'il savait qu'il était déjà réveiller depuis longtemps – on était samedi bordel ! Ace tenta en vain de se rendormir puis finalement décida de se lever. Il traîna sa carcasse jusqu'à la cuisine et ne remarqua pas le bordel, l'esprit embrumé, il but une gorgé de jus d'orange puis rejoint son frère sur le canapé.

\- Chalut Ache !

Il regarda son petit frère lui sourire avec une immense moustache de Nutella et des céréales collés sur son t-shirt.

\- Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit, Lu', grommela-t-il.

\- T'en veux ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant un toast de Nutella.

Ace jaugea la tartine un instant et l'accepta finalement. Il croqua mollement dedans et perdit son regard vers la télé. Il entendait des voix mais son cerveau encore au repos n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer.

\- Tu regardes quoi ? marmonna-t-il

\- C'est Batman, le plus cool de tous les super-héros ! Sa voiture est trop cool, tu m'en achèteras une comme ça quand j'aurais mon permis ? Hein, Ace ?

Luffy tourna la tête et vit son grand frère dormir sur le canapé, il s'endormait souvent n'importe où depuis quelques années, à croire que Luffy avait vraiment trop d'énergie à canaliser, Ace était obligé de dormir par petite touche pour survivre à l'ouragan Luffy. Il lui déjà dit plein de fois qu'un jour un cyclone porterait son nom. Luffy n'avait pas vraiment compris, mais il lui avait souri.

Le plus jeune lança un coussin sur Ace pour qu'il n'est pas trop froid et se replongea dans son dessin-animé, suivant avec passion les aventure de Batman et Robin.

Ace se réveilla un peu avant midi. Il se frotta les yeux et balaya la pièce des yeux, Luffy n'était plus là. Il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain pour enfiler rapidement un bermuda et une chemise qu'il ne prit pas la peine de fermer.

Il entra dans la cuisine son ventre criant famine, il ouvra le frigo et soupira en le voyant à moitié vide. Luffy sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre son frère, lui aussi guidé par son estomac.

\- J'ai faim, on mange quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la table.

\- Y'a plus rien dans le frigo _– il se retourna vers Luffy -_ descend de là, tu veux ! Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, on va aller chercher un …

\- OUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Luffy retourna dans la chambre et en ressortit un quart de seconde plus tard, avec son manteau et son bonnet sur la tête. Il passa devant Ace en trombe pour aller enfiler ses chaussures. Le grand frère soupira en le rejoignant dans l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures. Luffy sautillait devant lui :

\- Allez, allez dépêche-toi ! S'impatienta-t-il.

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon … grommela Ace qui regrettais déjà sa décision.

\- Dis, j'pourrais prendre ce que je veux ?

\- Dans la limite du raisonnable oui, fit Ace en enfonçant son chapeau sur sa tête. Allez c'est parti !

Les yeux de Luffy s'illuminèrent quand ils arrivèrent devant le Mc Donald. Le fast-food était l'une des merveilles du monde pour lui et il y mangerait tous les jours s'il le pouvait mais Ace avait limité ça à une fois par mois. Luffy courra vers les caisses et regarda avec envie les photos de tous les burgers exposé, Ace le rejoint un peu plus sur la réserve.

\- Regarde, y'en a un nouveau ! Tu as vu le steak, il a l'air énorme !

\- Ce sont juste des photos, Lu', en réalité il ne fait même pas un centimètre d'épaisseur.

\- C'est à nous !

\- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que se sera ?

\- Alors, j'veux deux Big Mac et ce nouveau hamburger au poulet et cet autre avec l'énorme steak et puis un grand Ice Tea et deux grandes frites. Et en dessert, un Mc Flurry KitKat et caramel !

\- Ce sera tout ?

\- Non, rajoutez une boite des nuggets et des potatoes. Sur place. T'aurais pu un peu te retenir, grinça-t-il à l'attention de Luffy pendant que la serveuse s'afférait pour préparer leur gigantesque commande.

-Désolé, c'est l'émotion, fit-il avec un sourire solaire.

Ace pesta, comment au juste pouvait-il résister à ça ?

Ils s'installèrent à une table au fond du restaurant et Ace le regardait s'engouffrer de frite et de soda pendant qu'il picorait distraitement ses nuggets presque froid. Il savait que Luffy aimait vivre avec lui, même s'ils étaient loin d'être riche, mais Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ne pouvoir offrir une meilleur vie à son petit frère.

\- Dis, Lu', t'es heureux en ce moment ? demanda-t-il presque gêné.

\- J'suis au paradis ! s'écria-t-il en regardant son Big Mac tout chaud.

\- Non, j'te parle de la vie à l'appart et tout !

\- Bah ouais pourquoi ? C'est plutôt cool.

\- J'sais pas t'aimerais sans doute avoir des consoles de jeux ou des nouvelles baskets, manger des bons petits plats fait maison …

\- Tu sais c'que je veux vraiment ?

\- Non …

\- Que t'arrête d'être si sérieux ! Avant on passait notre temps à rigoler, à se disputer mais depuis qu'on est plus en famille d'accueil, t'es devenu aussi chiant que les adultes !

Ace ne sut quoi répondre, Luffy avait raison. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Ace avait oublié qu'il n'avait même pas vingt-et-un ans et qu'il devrait être avec ses potes à traîner dans tout Chicago au lieu de se demander quand allait tomber la facture d'électricité.

Personne ne peut choisir le moment de grandir, mais pour lui c'était venu sûrement un peu trop tôt.

\- Dis, t'as téléphoné ? demanda-t-il, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Finalement, il ne perd pas le Nord.

\- Pas encore, marmonna-t-il, pensant qu'il avait oublié.

\- C'était une promesse Ace !

\- J'ai pas encore eu le temps, c'est tout, murmura Ace.

\- Tu travailles ce soir ?

\- Oui, je risque de rentrer tard.

\- J'peux aller chez Usopp ? Il m'a invité pour jouer à la console, sa mère vient de lui acheter un nouveau jeu.

Même s'il n'avait aucune raison de dire non, Ace n'aimait pas savoir Luffy hors de l'appartement. Il savait que s'il refusait, il se braquerait – à juste titre – mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Il habite où de nouveau Usopp ?

\- A côté de l'église.

\- Bon ok. J'viendrais te chercher demain matin.

\- Super ! Je lui téléphone dès qu'on rentre !

Ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement après que Luffy ait englouti la fin du repas d'Ace. Il avait emporté la glace à la maison et la mangeait en regardant la télé pendant qu'Ace lisait le courrier.

Avec le temps, il avait appris à détester le facteur, leur apportant toujours des factures, des loyers à payer et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la facture d'eau, vraiment haute ce mois-ci, il jeta un regard inquisiteur à Luffy qui se ballonnait devant un bêtisier.

\- Luffy ?

Son sourire disparut de son visage et il tourna gravement la tête vers Ace.

\- J'peux savoir ce que ça veut dire. La facture d'eau est deux fois plus chère que le mois dernier !

\- Euh, dit-il en ravalant bruyamment sa salive.

\- Tu as une explication à me donner ?

\- Eh ben …

\- Parle ! Gronda-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, un regard de mort.

Ace et Luffy s'étaient souvent chamaillés dans le passé, et le plus jeune n'avait jamais gagné, alors il savait à quoi s'en tenir.

\- Bah, la dernière fois j'ai invité Usopp et Sanji quand t'étais au travail et comme on s'ennuyait on a voulu faire une patinoire sur le parking alors on a jeté plein d'eau par-dessus la fenêtre pour voir si elle gèlerait. Et ça a marché, la vieille Kokoro est tombée et on l'a filmée pour la mettre sur internet !

Ace leva sa main et mis toute sa volonté pour éviter de lui mettre un gifle mémorable. La dernière fois, il s'était sentit si coupable qu'il en avait pas dormit de la nuit.

\- Sérieux, Luffy, tu mérites vraiment que je te prive de nourriture pendant une semaine !

\- Mais si tu fais ça, j'vais mourir, s'étrangla-t-il

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te passe par la tête, nom de Dieu, marmonna-t-il.

\- C'était drôle.

\- J'en ai rien à battre, Lu' ! J't'ai dit des millions de fois qu'on était plutôt pauvre et toi tu gaspilles l'eau pour faire tomber les vieux de l'immeuble !

\- T'aurais dû la voir, elle est d'abord tombée sur les fesses et après elle a voulu se relever mais elle s'est viandée sur le ventre ! Rigola-t-il.

Ace soupira, Luffy n'avait pas encore la maturité pour comprendre ce genre de chose. Il laissa sa colère retomber et continua de lire le courrier pendant que Luffy retourna à son émission. Il lâcha quand même un petit « désolé » qui arracha un sourire de satisfaction à Ace.

.

Le soir arriva et Ace sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux peignés en arrière, vêtu d'un impeccable costume trois-pièces noir et blanc. Luffy ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant son frère vêtu comme un pingouin. Ace ne releva pas et enfila ses chaussures cirées.

\- T'as préparé tes affaires, Lu' ?

\- Ouais, ouais j'arrive !

Ace prit les clés de la vieille voiture que leur dernière famille d'accueil lui avait donnée et attendit Luffy qui se faisait désirer.

\- Je vais être en retard, magne-toi !

\- J'arrive !

Luffy déboula dans l'entrée portant tout un barda. Ace ne posa pas de question pour éviter de chopper un mal de tête avant de travailler. Il déposa Luffy chez son ami Usopp puis gara la voiture sur le parking du restaurant assez chic dans lequel il avait réussi à trouver un emploi, certains soirs et le week-end. C'était grâce à Luffy d'ailleurs puisque le patron était Zeff, le père de Sanji.

Il entra dans le restaurant et passa les portes de la cuisine pour saluer tout le monde puis retourna en salle pour attendre les directives du chef de rang.

\- Ce soir, plusieurs invités prestigieux ont réservé, alors je compte sur votre discrétion. Portgas, c'est toi qui va t'occuper d'eux, alors donne le meilleur de toi-même.

Ace sourit, ravi, gros client signifiait en général gros pourboire.

La soirée débuta tranquillement, Ace s'occupa du bar en attendant que les clients tant attendu arrivent. Vers vingt heures trente, un groupe de trois personnes entra dans la salle, le réceptionniste fit un signe vers Ace.

C'était eux.

Le jeune homme les détailla chacun leur tour, le premier avait une tête de serial-killer avec des cheveux rouges, hérissés et un étrange maquillage, le deuxième était plus petit et semblait plus jeune mais son aura était tout aussi agressive malgré ses cheveux verts qui le rendait un peu ridicule. Le troisième avait la peau mate et un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, des cernes impressionnants logeaient sous ses yeux et sa démarche était nonchalante.

Ace se recoiffa mais une mèche rebelle ne voulait pas tenir en place et pendait contre sa joue. Il pesta et finalement décida d'y aller, avec un peu d'appréhension, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment commodes.

\- Bonsoir, messieurs. Vous prendrez sûrement un apéritif ? fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait pleine d'assurance.

\- Ton whisky le plus fort et le plus cher, gamin, fit celui aux cheveux rouges.

\- Pour moi du rhum, continua le vert.

Le dernier n'avait rien dit, toujours plongé dans la lecture de la carte.

\- Et pour vous monsieur ? demanda Ace à son égard.

Il leva un regard amusé vers Ace et lui offrit un sourire charmeur. Ace se sentit rougir et trouva rapidement un grand intérêt pour son carnet de commande et son écriture de cochon. Le brun à la peau tannée par le soleil, baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la carte, son sourire encore plus carnassier.

\- Un picon-bière.

Sa voix était chaude et douce comme les siroccos et Ace déglutit violemment alors qu'il le dévisageait sans gêne en lui tendant la carte des alcools.

\- T-très bien.

Il récupéra toutes les cartes et courra presque derrière le bar, pour échapper à ce regard. Pourtant même là-bas, il sentait les yeux brûlant de l'homme scruter ses moindres mouvements. Ace soupira en préparant les boissons, il n'avait jamais vu une paire d'yeux pareille, ils étaient d'un gris clair et pourtant par moment il semblait presque noir par endroit. Ses iris étaient si profonds qu'il avait eu peur de se noyer dedans. Une fois les boissons prêtes, il se concentra pour ne pas renverser son plateau et déposa les boissons commandées sans se tromper.

Le brun murmura un merci qui le fit suer.

\- Avez-vous choisi une entrée ?

\- Ouais, moi j'vais prendre le foie gras, fit le vert.

\- Pareil, continua le rouge.

Comme avant, il le fit languir en lui lançant des regards pénétrant. Son sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage et Ace remarqua ses tatouages sur ses mains et ses avant-bras. Il n'en avait jamais vu autant et il déglutit en voyant le mot DEATH encré sur ses doigts.

Quel genre de taré il devait être ?

\- Il y a quoi exactement dans la salade Piémontaise ? demanda-t-il de sa voix sensuelle.

Ace fronça les sourcils, c'est officiel, il le cherchait, la composition des plats était inscrit sous l'intitulé.

\- Des pommes terres, des tomates fraîches du potager personnel du chef et du jambon cuit à l'étouffé. Elle est servie avec la mayonnaise maison.

\- J'vais prendre le foie-gras, conclut-il en lui tendant la carte. Merci.

Ses deux compères échangèrent un sourire entendu. Ace s'éloigna d'eux et entra dans la cuisine.

\- Oï Law, va pas traumatiser notre serveur, on a pas encore mangé ! Railla celui aux cheveux rouges.

Il ne répondit rien, se contenta de faire tourner son picon-bière dans son verre avant de le boire cul-sec. La soirée va être intéressante.

Ace soupira de soulagement alors que la porte battante se ferma, au moins ici le regard de l'autre ne lui vrillait pas le dos. Il accrocha les commandes à côté de celles des autres clients et souffla quelques instants.

\- Ça va pas gamin ? demanda Zeff en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Vous savez qui c'est, les clients de la table onze ?

\- Ace, des fois je me demande quel âge tu as ! Rigola-t-il. C'est le groupe de rock, _The Supernovas_ ! Même moi je le connais !

\- Quoi !

A bien y réfléchir, l'homme à la peau mat lui disait quelque chose. C'est lui qui lui avait donné la carte du groupe au Starbucks hier, c'est pour ça qu'il lui lançait des regards brûlant ? Luffy allait le tuer s'il lui dit que ça fait deux fois qu'il les voit en deux jours. Il pensa subitement qu'il ne les avait pas rappelés et se sentit soudainement gêné, il aurait dû le faire, même si la réponse était négative, question de politesse. Il sentit ses jambes flageoler alors qu'un cuisinier lui tendit les plats de la table numéro onze.

\- Ace ! Bouge-toi l'cul, le foie-gras est prêt ! cria-t-il pour le faire sortir de ses pensées.

Ace s'exécuta et avança vers leur table avec appréhension, il le reluquait toujours droit dans les yeux sans faiblir alors qu'Ace avait le regard fuyant.

Il déposa les assiettes en tremblant et leur souhaitèrent bon appétit. Le reste de la soirée fut éprouvante pour Ace qui ne pouvait s'extirper de ce regard, vraiment dérangeant. Finalement, le chef lui octroya une pause. Il sortit devant le restaurant bien content d'aller prendre l'air, il avait terriblement chaud. Il apprécia le vent glacial sur sa peau brûlante, il joua un peu avec la neige qui était à ses pieds, jusqu'à que des phares d'une voiture l'éblouie.

Il releva la tête. Cette voiture, il l'aurait reconnu entre milles, les phares s'éteignirent et la porte conducteur s'ouvrit. Non, il ne voulait pas, pas maintenant. Il avait enfin réussit à oublier, à ne plus pleurer la nuit.

Pourtant alors que la silhouette avançait vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, il la connaissait par cœur, cette carrure imposante, ses bras réconfortant, sa voix enjôleuse.

Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus.

Les traits de son visage se précisèrent, son air flegmatique qui lui donnait une certaine sagesse, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Ace paniqua, son cœur lui faisait déjà mal comme autrefois, il sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux s'humidifier.

Trop tard.

\- Bonsoir, Ace.

\- Marco …

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, prononcer son nom à voix haute lui faisait encore trop mal.

\- Tu as cinq minutes ? J'aimerais qu'on discute tous les deux.

\- De quoi exactement, rétorqua Ace, sèchement.

Sa colère était feinte, il avait terriblement mal en ce-moment, mais il ne voulait pas le monter à Marco. Il voulait être fort, lui prouver qu'il y arrivait parfaitement sans lui. Il voulait lui envoyer son bonheur au visage.

Même si ce bonheur était virtuel.

\- Ace, s'il te plaît … Ne me fait pas ça.

Marco fit un pas vers lui et Ace recula déjà acculé par le mur du restaurant. Marco s'approcha encore de lui, profitant de sa faiblesse, comme toujours, pour faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait plus qu'il le touche avec ses mains dégueulasses, il ne voulait plus entendre sa voix lui chuchoter des mensonges.

\- Je sais bien que tu le veux autant que moi !

Marco plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et lui sourit, Ace détourna les yeux pour ne plus se faire avoir par son sourire angélique.

\- Dégage, Marco ! cria-t-il.

\- J'ai pas envie. J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser et toi aussi, arrête de te mentir.

Marco écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ace qui se débattait comme un beau diable. Il le rua du coup, bougea la tête dans tous les sens, mais Marco était un colosse – c'est ça qui l'avait fait craquer chez lui.

Et il parvint à ses fins, les larmes d'Ace dévalèrent ses joues, il ne voulait plus sentir ce baiser néfaste sur ses lèvres. Son cœur hurlait de douleur alors que Marco tenta d'approfondir son contact mais Ace resta bouche close. Marco fronça les sourcils et lui serra son poignet si fort qu'Ace ne put retenir un cri de douleur, le blond en profita pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche d'Ace qui se débattait plus que jamais, il essaya de l'éloigner de lui en le poussant avec sa main libre mais la poigne de Marco était de fer, son autre main jouait vicieusement avec sa mèche rebelle. Ace lui donna un coup de pied mais il l'ignora.

\- Un problème ? fit une voix suave.

Marco s'écarta d'un Ace complètement choqué et toisa l'intrus durement. Mais Law ne se laissa pas du tout impressionner par ce morveux.

\- Pas du tout. On discutait c'est tout.

\- Me prends pas pour un con.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ace qui pleurait toujours et qui avait la peur collé au fond des yeux. Ses mains tremblaient comme ce n'est pas permis.

\- Dégage, continua Law.

\- Et en quel honneur ? Ricana Marco.

\- En l'honneur que si dans dix secondes j'te vois encore, j'transforme ta tête de gland en purée, continua-t-il, d'un calme glacial.

\- Ton chien de garde ne sera pas toujours là Ace, ne l'oublies pas, t'es à _moi_.

Il regagna sa voiture et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Ace sentit ses jambes se dérober sous l'émotion et s'écroula sur le sol, se foutant de la neige qui lui glaçait les jambes. Trafalgar termina sa cigarette sans un mot, regardant Ace cacher ses larmes derrière ses mains. Il balança son mégot dans la neige immaculé :

\- Pourquoi t'as pas appelé ? demanda-t-il.

Ace releva la tête, les joues encore humide. Il venait de le sauver d'un presque viol et c'est tout ce qu'il avait lui dire. Il lui tendit une main et Ace hésita, puis finalement la prit. Elle était chaude mais incroyablement rugueuse. Il la lâcha dès qu'il fut debout, un peu gêné.

\- J-j'allais le faire mais …

\- C'était qui ce type ?

Ace ne comprenait plus rien à la conversation, il passait du coq à l'âne en moins d'une minute. Il l'observa, il était grand et mince, sa nonchalance le rendait incroyablement charismatique et son costume noir lui donnait une classe folle, même si ses basket abîmée dénotaient.

Luffy va absolument devoir lui faire écouter leur musique.

Il semblait attendre une réponse à sa question et Ace n'avait rien dit depuis un bout de temps.

\- Euh … mon ex.

\- Ace ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Retourne bosser ! Tes clients t'attendent ! gueula Zeff par la fenêtre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, on a besoin de rien, on allait justement partir.

Law détourna les pieds pour retourner dans le restaurant, laissant Ace encore un peu sonner :

\- Merci, euh …

\- Trafalgar Law.

\- Attendez ! J'accepte !

Law se retourna et esquissa un sourire qui fit manquer un battement au cœur d'Ace, puis il retourna à l'intérieur.

Ace trembla, l'hiver se rappela à son bon souvenir, son corps avait été en feu depuis que Law le regardait, lui faisant oublier qu'il était dehors en chemise par -2 °C. Néanmoins le froid lui remit les idées en place et quand il retourna à son travail, la table onze demanda l'addition. Ace leur apporta leur facture et Law sortit une grosse liasse de billet de la poche intérieur de son veston et les compta soigneusement jusqu'à que le prix y soit. Puis il se tourna vers Ace et tendit un billet plié qu'il accepta. Les autres se levèrent et sortir du restaurant.

\- On se revoit bientôt, alors … lança timidement Ace.

\- N'oublie pas d'appeler.

Il lui lança son petit sourire suffisant et rejoignit ses amis qui chahutaient à l'extérieur. Ace défroissa les billets et faillit s'étrangler :

 _200 $, il est fou !_

Dehors le groupe grimpa dans leur berline hors de prix. Law s'assit côté passager :

\- Hey l'cougar, tu les prends au berceau maintenant ! On a bien vu comment t'as pas arrêter d'allumer le p'tit serveur !

\- La ferme Kidd, j'fais ce que j'veux.

\- Au fait, tu nous as pas dit qui c'était le mec pour la pochette, continua-t-il.

\- C'était lui.

\- Quoi ! L'serveur ? Le hasard fait bien les choses quand même.

\- Y'a jamais de hasard, Kidd.

\- Bon ! Tu démarres, le volcan ! J'aimerais bien rentrer me pieuter moi, grogna Zoro qui était assis derrière.

\- Par moment, tu m'fous vraiment les boules, Law, marmonna Kidd en accélérant comme un forcené

Ils quittèrent le parking du restaurant dans un crissement de pneu. A l'intérieur Ace soupira, complètement exténué, la caisse était vérifiée et la plonge faîte, il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre 01H10, Luffy devait déjà dormir. Il pensa soudainement qu'il aurait pu demander un autographe à Law puis il se dit que l'occasion se représenterait en esquissant un sourire.

Il salua l'équipe du restaurant et monta dans sa vieille voiture givrée, il ouvrit la boite à gant et pris un des CD de Luffy pour gratter le pare-brise, s'il le voyait faire ça, il hurlerait au crime. Une fois la visibilité rétablie, il démarra et roula prudemment jusqu'à chez lui. Il gravit les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage avec une lenteur exagéré puis s'engouffra dans son appartement silencieux.

Il n'aimait pas rentrer dans le silence, il préférait nettement la turbulence de Luffy même si c'était parfois fatiguant. Il se déchaussa et vit le voyant rouge du répondeur clignoter il appuya dessus :

 _« Yo Ace, c'est Lu'. J'm'éclate trop chez Usopp, c'était juste pour te dire que demain tu viens m'chercher vers 10 H, ça marche ? »_

Il sourit et se dirigea vers la chambre pour s'effondrer dans les draps. Il fixa le plafond en étirant ses jambes lourdes et repensa au fait qu'il venait d'accepter de dessiner pour de l'argent.

Est-ce que c'était un genre de prostitution ? Non … simplement un pas vers une meilleur stabilité économique. Et peu de gens gagnaient de l'argent avec leur passion.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'avis extérieur sur son travail, il ne savait pas ce qu'il valait et tout à coup cela lui mit la pression. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de relativiser, Luffy lui avait dit des centaines de fois que ses dessins étaient digne de Pierrot Picasso – cette pensée arracha un sourire à Ace, Luffy donner des conseils en matière de dessin alors qu'il était le plus mauvais dessinateur qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Et puis, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait sortir un truc aussi gros que Pierrot Picasso !

Il ferma les yeux laissant le sommeil l'envahir, il plia les jambes et les serra contre sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas ce moment entre l'éveil et le sommeil parce que ses pires souvenirs refaisaient surface et ce soir c'était Marco qui le hantait.

Finalement il cessa de lutter et se laissa happer dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Premier contact

**je sens que j'ai piqué votre curiosité les amies ! merci pour tout vos follow/favorite et à osmose-sama d'avoir débloqué mon compteur !**

 **on se revoit le 38 ? ... euh non, le 7 juin ! C'est un dimanche, vous serez là ?**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, vers neuf heures , Ace sonna chez Usopp et c'est sa mère qui l'accueillit :

\- Bonjour, madame, je viens chercher Luffy !

\- Bonjour Ace, viens ne reste pas dans le froid, entre.

Ace s'exécuta et resta dans le salon par politesse. Il entendit Luffy débouler dans les escaliers et venir à sa rencontre.

\- Salut, Ace !

\- T'as pas fait trop de bêtise au moins ? demanda-t-il assez fort pour que la mère entende.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il a été sage comme une image, sourit-elle.

\- J'ai du mal à le croire, rétorqua-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit frère.

\- Mais, c'est pourtant la vérité.

\- T'as vu ! Nargua Luffy en lui tirant la langue.

\- Bon on y va ! Merci de l'avoir supporté.

\- C'était un plaisir, il peut revenir quand il veut !

\- Salut Usopp, gueula Luffy pour son ami qui était resté dans les escaliers toujours impressionné par Ace.

Ace remercia encore la mère d'Usopp et les deux frères montèrent en voiture. Luffy sifflotait joyeusement en rythme avec l'autoradio, visiblement de très bonne humeur :

\- T'as l'air content, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Ace

\- Plein de chose hyper marrante et son nouveau jeu est trop bien ! S'enthousiasma Luffy. Et toi, ton boulot ?

\- C'était … inattendu.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ?

\- _The Supernovas_ sont venu manger au restaurant et je me suis personnellement occupé d'eux.

\- Quoi ! Mais c'est un complot ! s'indigna Luffy. T'as même pas demandé un autographe ou quelque chose.

\- Je travaillais Lu', je n'étais pas un concert.

\- Pff, t'es nul.

Ace sourit, Luffy vivait les choses tellement à fond qu'une simple mauvaise nouvelle pouvait lui faire perdre son sourire. Mais étant d'un caractère furieusement optimiste, celui-ci ne tardait pas refaire surface.

\- Tu leur as parlé ?

\- Un peu, ils adorent le foie-gras si tu veux tout savoir ! Rigola Ace.

\- Ace ? On peut acheter du foie-gras, nous aussi ?

\- Non, c'est trop cher. Et j'ai une autre nouvelle, j'ai accepté leur demande pour mes dessins, donc je vais bientôt les revoir. Tu pourrais venir avec moi …

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai !

\- A une seule condition, tu fais tous tes devoirs en avance et je ne veux pas de punition du genre « prends la parole de façon anarchique » ou « je ne chantonne pas en classe » pendant au moins un mois !

\- Ouais pas de problème ! J'vais rencontrer _The Supernovas_ , ils vont tous être vert à l'école quand j'vais leur dire que mon frère travaille avec eux !

\- Vaut mieux ne rien dire, Lu', tempéra Ace.

\- C'est trop cool, soupira Luffy, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- J'suis sérieux, Lu'. Tu ne dis rien, ok ?

\- Mais Ace ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Pour le moment, tu fermes ton grand bec, c'est tout. J'veux pas avoir d'ennuis avant-même d'avoir pu parler avec eux, compris ?

\- Ouais, grommela Luffy en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Ace gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'immeuble et ils rejoignirent leur appartement en se chamaillant joyeusement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Luffy se précipita dans la chambre pour jouer de la guitare, il avait prévu d'impressionner les membres du groupe en leur jouant un de leur morceau en acoustique – Ace n'avait rien dit pour ne pas briser ces espérances.

Il s'assit dans le canapé déchiré et s'empara du téléphone. Il sortit la carte de visite de sa poche et hésita un peu avant de composer le numéro, il ne savait pas top quoi dire. Finalement Ace reposa le combiné, prétextant qu'on ne dérangeait pas les gens le dimanche puis sortit son carnet à croquis et un fusain pour se vider l'esprit. Il parcourut d'abord ces anciens dessins, il y en avait certains dont il était plutôt fière comme le portrait qu'il avait fait d'une dame nourrissant des cygnes et d'autre moins, qui était plus brouillon, plus incertain, reflétant encore son inexpérience.

Il tourna les pages jusqu'en trouver une vierge, il n'avait jamais eu la peur de la page blanche, au contraire voir cette grande zone blanche l'inspirait totalement et il n'avait qu'une seule envie y mettre des formes, des visages, des couleurs pour la rendre vivante.

Il se laissa guider par le son de la guitare de Luffy qui était toujours approximatif mais beaucoup plus appliqué que la dernière fois. Il commença son croquis par des traits fins qui donnait l'aspect global du dessin, puis les traits devinrent plus appuyés, plus sûrs, pour préciser la forme et enfin il donna du relief en faisant jouer la lumière grâce aux ombres, il donna quelque coup de fusain rapide pour la texture et en estompa quelqu'un avec ses doigts. Il sentait son cerveau en ébullition et sa main dessinait furieusement comme si elle était possédée. Après plusieurs minutes d'activité intense, il posa son fusain et contempla le résultat final.

Fidèle à son inspiration, il avait dessiné une guitare dont les courbes étaient exagérées, comme si son image passait à travers une bulle de savon. Il se leva, prit dans sa folie artistique et chercha ses aquarelles pour la mettre en couleur. Son dessin appartenait déjà à l'onirique alors il n'avait pas envie de couleur conventionnelle, il commença par un bleu ciel éclatant qui fonda avec un violet profond. Les couleurs s'enchaînaient, soit par petite touche subtile soit par grande traînée, une fois satisfait, il chercha un verre d'eau et un pinceau et estompa le tout grâce à l'eau. Les gouttes de liquide faisait ressortir toute l'intensité des couleurs, les rendant plus foncées ou plus claires, les mélangeant à la perfection avec leur voisine.

Ace sourit, satisfait du résultat final – une guitare aux pays des rêves. Il laissa le cahier ouvert pour que l'eau sèche et se surprit à penser quel genre de dessin pourrait lui demander le groupe. Il repensa que Luffy devait vraiment lui faire écouter leur musique.

Le téléphone sonna, le sortant de sa réflexion, il décrocha sans prendre la peine de vérifier le numéro :

\- Allô !

\- C'était qui ce type ? Ton nouveau mec ?

 _Merde, Marco._ Il se maudit, s'il avait vu son numéro, il n'aurait pas décroché.

\- Non, répondit-il après un long silence.

\- Alors pourquoi il a joué le super-héros, hein ?

\- J'en sais rien, sûrement parce que tu te comportais comme le dernier des connards, pour pas changer ! J'veux plus de toi Marco, tu comprends ça !

Le son de la guitare s'arrêta et Ace pesta entre ses dents, Luffy allait débouler dans le salon d'une minute à l'autre, sûrement alerté par son ton un peu trop sec. Bingo, le brun arriva dans le salon et s'assit sur la table face à lui, les sourcils froncés. Il avait compris qui était au bout du fil.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois, mais t'as pas encore compris que tu m'as dans la peau !

\- Ta gueule, Marco !

Ace raccrocha et posa rageusement le combiné sur la table devant Luffy qui le toisait avec sévérité :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Rien, c'est bon je gère Luffy, retourne faire de la guitare, soupira Ace.

\- Non ! Pourquoi il ne te lâche pas l'autre débile ? Il n'a pas compris que tu l'aimais plus.

\- Luffy arrête …

\- Mais c'est vrai !

\- C'est pas tes affaires, dit-il en lui pinçant la joue. Tu ne veux pas plutôt me faire écouter un morceau de _The Supernovas_ ?

Le regard de Luffy s'illumina instantanément, apparemment il attendait ça depuis longtemps. Il sauta de la table et revint avec son mp3 dans la main, il se jeta dans le canapé à côté de son frère en allumant l'appareil.

\- J'vais te faire écouter ma préférée, elle s'appelle _Rape the death_ !

 _Rape the death_ , Ace haussa un sourcil, c'est quoi ce nom sans blague ! Luffy lui tendit un écouteur et Ace sursauta en entendant une guitare saturé et une voix d'outre-tombe lui vrilla les oreilles. Il retira un peu l'écouteur en grimaçant.

\- Désolé, je baisse le volume. Tu verras le refrain est trop cool !

Ace ne releva pas, pour l'instant il n'entendait que des cris bestiaux sur un fond de guitare électrique, mais la musique s'adoucie et laissa place à une autre voix beaucoup plus douce, plus chaude. Ace esquissa un sourire, il préférait nettement cela. La musique brutale reprit et Luffy secouait sa tête dans tous les sens, prit par le rythme il se leva et arracha l'écouteur de l'oreille d'Ace pour sauter sur le canapé en chantant à tue-tête.

Ace soupira, il devait dessiner pour ces fous furieux ? Le challenge s'avérait beaucoup plus ardu que prévu, il avait plutôt l'habitude de dessiner des choses … moins violente.

\- Alors t'en pense quoi ? demanda Luffy en se ressayant à ses côtés.

\- Le refrain était vraiment pas mal, par contre le reste c'était … spécial.

\- C'est du chant de gorge, j'ai déjà essayé, c'est super dur.

\- T'as déjà essayé ? répéta Ace en arquant un sourcil.

\- Ouais, tu veux écouter ?

Luffy se racla la gorge

\- Non, non pas la peine.

\- T'es sûre ? Bon, on les voit quand alors ?

\- Je dois téléphoner pour fixer un rendez-vous, fit Ace.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'attends ? Fais-le !

\- On ne dérange pas les gens un dimanche, Lu'.

\- C'est un groupe de rock, ils sont rebelles, ils s'en foutent qu'on soit dimanche ! Allez !

\- T'es lourd, p'tit frère ! s'écria Ace.

\- Si je n'étais pas là, tu te morfondrais toute la journée en parlant des factures, continua-t-il en quittant le salon pour prendre son en-cas.

Il repassa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon avec une moue boudeuse :

\- Ace, le frigo est vraiment vide, j'mange quoi pour mon goûter ! Râla-t-il.

\- T'as qu'à prendre des fruits, éluda Ace en allumant la télé.

\- Des fruits !? Beurk …

Ace rigola et se laissa bercer par le son de la télé, il reprit son carnet de croquis et regarda à nouveau le dessin qu'il venait de faire et soupira. Son univers était bien loin de celui que Luffy lui avait fait écouter. Il aimait les ciels bleus et jouer avec les couleurs, les lumières. Quand il entendait leur musique, il ne voyait qu'une immonde tâche noire avec des reflets gris ou rouge. Rien de très vendeur.

Luffy revint dans le salon avec un sandwich généreusement garnie de saucisse et de jambon : le Luffy Spécial comme il l'avait baptisé. Un sandwich rendant hommage à son amour pour la viande : du pâté étalé sur les deux tranches de pains, avec en alternant, une tranche de jambon, une tranche de saucisse et pour terminer, des cornichons. Et quand Ace avait fait plus d'heures au restaurant, il rajoutait des morceaux de saucisson sec.

\- Où tu es allé pêcher ça ? s'indigna Ace.

\- Dans ma cachette secrète, lui sourit Luffy.

\- Toi, Monkey D. Luffy, tu as une cachette secrète ? Continua-t-il.

\- Ouaip !

\- Toi, l'espèce d'idiot qui a gueuler à tout le monde le moindre petit secret que je te racontais, tu as une cachette secrète ?

Il hocha la tête, fière de lui :

\- J'te crois pas.

\- Fais ce que tu veux … rétorqua Luffy qui feignait l'indifférence.

\- Elle est où ?

\- J'te le dirais pas, provoqua-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Pas la peine !

Ace connaissait Luffy comme sa poche, même s'il semblait plutôt fière de sa cachette, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour organiser des trucs, alors ça devait être un endroit plutôt commun, facile d'accès pour gérer ses fringales rapidement, plutôt frais …

Ace lança un sourire conquérant à son petit frère, il venait de trouver sa fameuse cachette. Il quitta le canapé en trombe et traversa l'appartement.

\- Aaace !

Il bifurqua dans le sellier, comme Luffy ne mettait jamais les pieds dans cette pièce, il pensait sûrement que ce serait la cachette idéal. Ace commença à ouvrir les placards quand Luffy lui sauta sur le dos pour entraver ses recherches :

\- C'est pas ici ! fit Luffy.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'empêche d'en avoir le cœur net ? T'es vraiment un crétin Luffy, t'es incapable de mentir.

Ace ouvrit un placard en hauteur et derrière les boites de médicament trouva une boite en carton. Il tourna la tête et vit la mine boudeuse de Luffy.

Bingo !

Ace prit le carton, qui était une vieille boite de chaussure et souleva le couvercle pour voir des sachets de jambon, des gâteaux et entre sucreries à l'intérieur :

\- T'as même mis des trucs de glacières dedans ? S'étonna Ace en prenant le morceau de plastique froid.

\- Ouais, la dernière fois j'ai oublié et ce n'était pas une réussite, grimaça-t-il en descendant du dos de son frère.

\- C'était donc ça, ta gastro du printemps dernier ?

\- Ouais !

Ace sourit et referma la boîte pour la remettre à sa place sous le regard étonné du plus jeune :

\- Tu me grondes pas ?

\- Non, t'as le droit d'avoir ton jardin secret, sourit-il. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de l'exhiber devant moi. Et change de cachette, celle-ci est trop évidente !

Luffy lui sourit et Ace quitta le sellier pour retourner dans le salon. Luffy regarda la boîte mais décida de la laisser ici. Il rejoignit Ace sur le canapé et se blottit contre lui :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? grogna Ace.

\- Rien, j'suis juste content.

\- T'as fait tes devoirs pour demain ? demanda Ace en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il lui tira la langue.

\- Tu te rappelles ce qu'on a dit, à propos de _The Supernovas_ ? Alors, au boulot !

Luffy quitta le canapé en traînant les pieds et revint dans le salon avec ses cahiers et sa trousse. Il s'assit par terre et posa ses cours sur la table basse, il avait pris l'habitude de faire ses devoirs près d'Ace qui regardait la télé et faisait quelques dessins. Luffy soupira bruyamment, Ace jeta un œil vers lui, il soupira une deuxième fois, puis une troisième.

\- Luffy … tonna Ace.

Le plus jeune roula les yeux au ciel et ouvrit son cahier de mathématique. Il grimaça en voyant tous ces nombres se multiplier, se diviser pour donner des autres nombres, ça lui donnait mal au crâne.

\- J'comprends rien ! s'indigna-t-il.

Ace leva les yeux de son carnet de croquis en entendant son petit frère se plaindre. Il décida d'intervenir parce que sinon ça allait durer des heures :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?

\- Ça …

Ace repiquait sa dernière année de lycée, l'école n'était pas vraiment son truc, il avait redoublé à cause de ses résultats vraiment bas mais aussi de son comportement. Il eut beau dire que c'était les autres qu'ils lui cherchaient des noises, il trinquait toujours - mais il avait quand même à son actif un joli palmarès de connerie dont il était plutôt fier.

Malgré tout il devrait être capable de résoudre un problème du niveau de Luffy, même si les maths n'étaient pas sa came. Il regarda le triangle-rectangle tracé et la question posé : quelle est longueur de l'hypoténuse en centimètre ?

\- C'est le théorème de Pythagore.

\- …

\- Dans un triangle rectangle, le carré de la longueur de l'hypoténuse est égal à la somme des carrés des longueurs des côtés de l'angle droit …

\- …

Luffy le fixait avec des grands yeux vides, reflétant son incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Tu vois, ce côté-là, AB et ben pour savoir combien il mesure, tu prends la longueur de AC au carré que tu additionne à la longueur de CB au carré.

\- Ok …

\- Fait déjà ça, j't'explique la suite après.

Luffy lui sourit et s'exécuta, ayant enfin compris cet épineux problème.

\- Et après ?

\- Réfléchis, je ne vais pas faire l'exo à ta place !

\- Maieuh ! Allez, j'ai plein de truc à faire encore, de l'anglais et encore d'autre truc …

\- T'es lourd hein ? Ton résultat, c'est au carré ! Alors fais la racine-carré sur ta calculette ! Et pour le reste tu te débrouille !

Ace le surveillait du coin de l'œil, apparemment il avait beaucoup plus de facilité dans les autres matières, même s'il doutait de l'exactitude des réponses qu'il écrivait. Il n'avait pas envie de vérifier.

Il tourna la tête et vit le téléphone qui lui exhortait de composer ce foutu numéro et d'appeler. De toute façon il avait déjà accepté, alors qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ?

De bafouiller. De passer pour un sombre crétin. De se faire envoyer sur les roses …

Il mit fin aux tergiversations de son cerveau en secouant la tête en s'emparant du téléphone. Luffy le regarda faire et quitta un instant ses devoirs pour suivre la conservation sous le regard dépassé de son frère.

Il composa le numéro, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci. Il porta le combiné à son oreille et entendit la tonalité. Quelqu'un décrocha au bout de quelque seconde :

\- Ouais, fit la voix au bout du fil.

Merde, c'était pas lui.

\- Euh … c'est Ace.

\- Salut, _Ace_. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'peux parler à Trafalgar Law ?

\- Désolé, c'est pas la hotline des fans, ici. Laisse plutôt un mail sur la page du groupe !

\- Non, attendez ! J'suis le serveur du Baratie !

\- Ah … deux secondes.

Il entendit un grésillement et des voix diffuse s'insulter jusqu'à que quelqu'un reprenne le combiné :

\- T'en as mis du temps pour appeler.

\- J'ai hésité plusieurs fois, avoua Ace.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est nouveau pour moi tout ça …

\- Bon, t'es libre quand ? Demain ?

\- Demain, ouais. A partir de dix-sept heures.

\- Alors on dit dix-sept heures une. Devant le centre commercial.

\- Ok …

Il sentit la main de Luffy lui toucher le bras et il leva les yeux pour voir les yeux de chiens battus de son petit frère.

\- Hum, Law, je peux vous demandez quelque chose ?

\- Tutoies-moi, j'ai pas cent ans.

\- Mon petit frère est un grand fan et il aimerait bien te parler.

Il entendit un soupir, voyant qu'il n'aimait pas trop les crises d'hystéries autour de lui, mais accepta finalement. Ace tendit le combiné à Luffy et lui offrit son plus beau sourire :

\- Allô, _The Supernovas_? Jesuistropfandevousj'adoretoutesvoschansonsvousêtestropcool.J'apprendslaguitareetjesaismêmejouerplusieursdevosmorceau,jevousmontreraislaprochaineAcem'aitquejepourraisveniravecluisijefaisaistoutmesdev-

Luffy regarda le téléphone en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il a raccroché, gémit-il.

Ace se bidonna de rire. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un parler aussi vite de toute sa vie.

\- Alors on y va quand ?

\- _J_ 'y vais demain à 17 H.

\- Bah et moi ? T'es un traître Ace !

\- T'as ton cours d'escalade jusqu'à 19 H, je te rappelle !

\- T'as fait exprès de choisir un moment où je ne pourrais pas venir, t'es un double traître !

\- Un double traître ? Ricana Ace.

\- Parfaitement !

Luffy croisa ses bras sur son torse pour montrer sa désapprobation. Ace lui pinça les joues en rigolant.

\- Allez continues tes devoir. Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, la prochaine t'es de la partie !

\- Promets-le !

\- Promis.

.

Le lendemain à dix-sept heures quinze, Ace commençait vraiment à s'impatienter, il faisait les cents pas devant le centre commercial depuis au moins dix minutes. Il shoota dans un tas de neige pour évacuer sa rage mais regretta rapidement son geste en voyant son pantalon complétement détrempé.

Une voiture noire roula doucement vers lui, il déglutit quand la vitre du côté passager descendit. A l'intérieur, Trafalgar Law portait des lunettes de soleil malgré l'absence de l'astre, il semblait plus décontracté qu'au restaurant. Ace s'approcha, timide :

\- Vous prenez combien pour deux heures ? lança-t-il en le reluquant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Ace détourna le regard, gêné. Il entendit Trafalgar rire :

\- Allez grimpe, sinon tu vas te transformé en glaçon, fit-il en ouvrant la portière.

Ace entra dans la voiture sans mot. A peine avait-il claqué la porte qu'il démarra en trombe, sans attendre qu'il boucle sa ceinture. Ace n'osa pas parlé, trop impressionner par le conducteur. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il lui avait demandé de venir au centre commercial pour le chercher en voiture. Il sentit le regard du conducteur se poser de temps en temps sur lui alors qu'il admirait le paysage. Les prunelles insistantes de Trafalgar sur lui le gênaient et il se trémoussa sur son siège pour faire face à la route. Ace observa l'habitacle tout en cuir beige avec des surpiqûres de la même couleur, les compteurs du tableau de bord faisaient penser à ceux d'un avion.

\- Plutôt sympa ta voiture, lança-t-il brisant en fin le silence.

\- C'est une Bentley R Type Continental de 1952, tu t'intéresses aux voitures ?

\- Pas vraiment.

La conversation retomba comme un soufflé mais cela ne sembla pas les gêner. Trafalgar se concentra sur la route et Ace sur le paysage monotone qui défilait. Soudain il ralentit doucement et pesta entre ses dents. Ace sortit de son mutisme :

\- Un problème ?

\- Je dirais plus d'une vingtaine, fit-il en montrant la horde de paparazzi agglutiné devant le studio. T'as déjà nagé avec les requins, Ace ?

\- Non.

\- Et bien il y a un début à tout, soupira-t-il en garant la voiture.

Ace sursauta en voyant les journalistes se collé à la fenêtre, il voyait des flashes crépiter dans tout le sens. Il se tourna vers Trafalgar, totalement paniqué qui coupait le moteur de sa voiture.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas les vitres sont teintées, ils ne t'ont pas encore vu.

Ace ne savait pas si ça devait le rassurer ou le faire flipper.

\- Bon, quand on sortira de la voiture, tu traceras tout droit vers le studio. Tu ne leur accordes aucun regard et surtout ne dis rien. Pas un mot compris ?

Ace hocha la tête et Trafalgar ouvrit la porte pour se jeter littéralement dans la gueule du loup. Pourtant son masque d'impassibilité resta gravé sur son visage, après un moment de flottement, Ace ouvrit fébrilement la portière. Les paparazzis s'étaient tous agglutinés autour de Trafalgar ce qu'il lui laissait le champ relativement libre.

A peine eût-il mis un pied dehors que les journalistes se ruèrent vers lui comme une horde de chien l'aurait fait pour un os. Ace ne voyait même plus la voiture qui était à trois mètres de lui, les flashs l'aveuglèrent et le désorientèrent, il essayait de trouver un point de repère dans ce capharnaüm, sans succès.

\- Vous êtes un nouveau membre du groupe ? Quel est votre relation avec Trafalgar Law ? Eustass Kidd aurait-il finalement décidé de quitter le groupe après une énième dispute ? Etes-vous au courant des mœurs étranges de Trafalgar Law ?

Ace était totalement tétanisé jusqu'à qu'il sente une main ferme saisir son bras et il traversa la foule, tiré comme un pantin désarticulé. Le claquement de la porte le ramena sur terre. Ils étaient à l'intérieur, il n'y avait plus un bruit, plus de lumière aveuglante. Juste du piano en fond sonore.

\- Ça va ? demanda Trafalgar en enlevant son chapeau.

\- Je crois …

\- T'es sûre ? T'as une sale tête.

Ace s'observa dans un des miroirs de l'entrée, en effet il était blanc à faire peur. Son teint avait une drôle de couleur grise-jaunâtre. Il grimaça.

\- T'inquiète, tu t'y habitueras, lança Law.

\- Quoi ! J'compte pas devenir célèbre !

\- Même la personne qui vérifie les tickets à l'entrée de nos concerts à son fan club. Alors celui qui fait le design de l'album … Bingo, t'es le nouveau Hipgnosis !

\- C'est qui ?

\- Celui qui a pondu la pochette de _Dark side of the moon_ des Floyds.

\- …

\- C'est quoi la dernière chanson que t'ai écoutée ? demanda Law en haussant un sourcil.

\- _Baby one more time_ … de Britney Spears.

\- T'es sérieux ? Rigola Trafalgar. Le texte est plutôt suggestif pour une gamine de cet âge hein ?

Ace avait senti Trafalgar se rapprocher de lui mais il ferma instinctivement les yeux en se figeant. Il entendait sa respiration calme au creux de ses oreilles :

 _Hit me baby one more time …_

Ace rouvrit les yeux, l'intonation de sa voix était si indécente qu'il sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front. Finalement il s'éloigna de lui, laissant un Ace rouge comme une tomate et totalement décontenancé. Il lui sourit, amusé. Ace le regardait dans les yeux, ces deux perles grises si vibrantes, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait de tels iris.

\- Allez amène-toi, les autres t'attendent !

\- O-Ok.

Ace suivait timidement Trafalgar à travers les couloirs feutrés du studio. L'endroit était tellement calme par rapport à l'agitation de l'extérieur. Il y avait des photos, des disques et des tickets de concert accrochés au mur – Ace n'en connaissait aucun et se rendit compte que sa quasi ignorance en matière de musique allait vite lui attirer les railleries des autres. Il déglutit à cette pensée.

Le couloir déboucha sur un petit salon ou deux personnes étaient assises. Il y avait le mec aux cheveux rouges qui était venu au restaurant et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses. C'est elle qui jouait au piano. Ace s'était fait tout un tas d'idées sur les musiciens de rock, genre tenu extravagante, tatouage et piercing dans tous les coins mais mise à part les tatouages pour Trafalgar, ils avaient plutôt un look commun – t-shirt, jeans, basket.

\- Regardez qui voilà, le plus grand branleur que la terre est porté ! Trafalgar Law, le mec le plus immonde que je connaisse.

Ace darda son regard vers Law, mais celui-ci avait un sourire planté sur le visage.

\- Kidd ! Ta coiffeuse t'a encore confondu avec une danseuse de cabaret !

\- La ferme vous deux, j'm'entends plus jouer !

Bon, apparemment, s'envoyer des vacheries en guise de bonjour était quelque chose de normal entre eux. La joueuse de piano se retourna et montra Ace du doigt :

\- C'est qui ?

\- Ace.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel : - Et qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ?

\- Ace, j'te présente Jewelry Bonney, la bassiste du groupe et pianiste minable à ses heures perdues et Eustass Kidd, le batteur.

\- Ah … enchanté !

Ace fit un pas vers Jewelry en lui tendant la main, celle-ci le toisa d'un regard mauvais et se leva de son tabouret pour rejoindre Kidd sur le canapé. Law avait disparu de la pièce et Ace se sentit comme une biche entourée de loups, Kidd et Bonney n'arrêtaient pas de le dévisager en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, avec quelques ricanements. Une musique retentit dans le salon et Law réapparut :

\- Oh non, pas encore ! Souffla Kidd.

\- T'entends Ace, c'est ça Pink Floyd, _Breathe._

\- T'es lourd avec cette musique, Law. Mais un truc qui bouge, j'ai l'impression d'être shooté sans avoir rien prit.

\- La ferme, ton horrible voix couvre la musique. Les Pink Floyd ont été précurseur de pas mal de chose, ils ont notamment fait un concert à Pompéi avec aucun spectateur, expliqua Law en faisant signe à Ace de s'asseoir. Tout seuls, au milieu de personnes figées dans la cendre depuis des siècles, c'est quelque chose.

\- Cette daube a plus que quarante, merde !

\- Ne demande jamais à Kidd de te prêter son mp3 si tu tiens à tes oreilles, railla Law.

\- J'y penserais, marmonna Ace.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Un daïquiri fraise pour moi, fit Kidd

\- Un Sex on the beach pour Jewel !

\- Oh ! J'suis pas barman ! S'énerva Law. Et Kidd, un daïquiri ? T'es sérieux mec ?

\- Toi pas, mais le gamin ouais. Tu ne veux pas nous faire de bon cocktail ? demanda Kidd.

\- Règle numéro 1 : ne dis jamais oui à Eustass Kidd, fit Trafalgar pour Ace.

\- Règle numéro 2 : Trafalgar Law est un enfoiré, rétorqua le rouge.

Ace suivait leur discussion, ou plutôt leur échange d'insultes comme on suit un match de tennis. Chacun s'envoyait une vacherie et le point irait au plus créatif.

\- Bon, pourquoi t'es là … Ace c'est ça ? fit Jewelry.

\- Eh bien …

\- Il va dessiner notre pochette. Il est vraiment doué, coupa Law en se ressayant, posant quatre bières sur la table basse. Tiens.

Ace regarda la bouteille de verre avec dégoût, il détestait la bière. Il en but une petite gorgé et l'arrière-goût acide lui rappa la gorge. Il ne put retenir une grimace.

\- Il est muet ou quoi, pourquoi tu le laisses pas parler ! S'énerva Jewelry.

\- Parce que j'ai envie qu'il accepte et qu'il ne soit pas traumatiser par les cheveux roses tout sa vie.

\- Je t'emmerde, Law. Le fait qu'il est accepté de te parler sans flipper prouve déjà que c'est un gars solide, alors c'est bon.

\- T'es balèze en dessin, si j'ai bien compris, lança Kidd.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas …

\- C'est quoi ta chanson préféré du groupe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh … _Rape the death_ … ? marmonna Ace en remerciant mentalement Luffy.

\- Tu parles, c'est la pire. Kidd a insisté pour faire ces stupides chant de gorge pendant trois minutes, heureusement que Traf rattrape le refrain.

\- Oui, le refrain est vraiment cool !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout Zoro ? S'agaça Kidd.

\- Il fait joue la deuxième guitare pendant les lives et les enregistrements, fit Trafalgar pour Ace. Mais il n'a jamais voulu devenir membre officiel, la célébrité c'est pas son truc …

Trafalgar lui expliqua un peu l'univers du groupe et notamment _Bepo_ leur mascotte qui figurait sur tous ce qui portait leur nom, sa présence était donc obligatoire. Ils parlèrent aussi de couleur, d'influence et Ace commençait vraiment à flipper. Ils étaient à un million de kilomètre de son univers, ils ne voulaient pas de couleur pastel, seulement des teintes sombres, du gris, du noir, du rouge bordeaux et un peu de rose pour Jewelry. Kidd lui donna leurs deux précédents albums pour qu'il puisse s'inspirer des pochettes déjà faîte.

Rendre un ours polaire aussi dérangeant glaça le sang d'Ace alors qu'il avait leur premier album entre les mains. Il avait été zombifié et ses yeux étaient tout bonnement horrible. Ace déglutit, se sentant tout d'un coup plus à la hauteur.

Après la nuit tombée, Trafalgar le raccompagna chez lui. Il se gara sur le parking de son immeuble et coupa le moteur :

\- Trafalgar, je-je sais pas si je vais y arriver, dit-il. Votre univers est tellement étrange pour moi.

\- Ne dit pas de conneries ! Prends ça aussi.

\- _Dark side of the moon ?_

\- Double édition collector. Si t'as mal aux oreilles met-le. _Time_ , ma préférée de cet album.

Il remit le moteur en marche et Ace compris qu'il devait sortir. Il ne savait pas comment le saluer, lui serrer la main – non apparemment ce n'était pas leur truc, lui faire la bise – un peu trop amical, ils ne se connaissent que depuis deux jours.

\- Bon bah salut …, fit-il simplement.

Il lui fit un signe de la main. Ace claqua la portière et la vitre s'ouvrit.

\- Appelle-moi dem –

\- Aaaaaaaaaaace !

Il se retourna et vit Luffy courir vers lui en trombe, les bras levé au ciel. Il lui sauta sur le dos alors que Trafalgar leva un sourcil.

\- Désolé, c'est mon petit frère.

Luffy quitta les épaules de son grand frère et se précipita vers la voiture.

\- Aaah, mais c'est Trafalgar Law ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, Lu'.

\- C'est toi qui m'as parlé au téléphone ? fit Law.

\- Ouais, ouais, ouais ! J'suis votre plus grand fan !

\- Tu sais que j'entends ça au moins cent fois par jour, grinça Trafalgar.

\- Mais moi c'est pour de vrai, j'écoute tous les jours votre dernier album et j'suis hyper actif sur votre forum, mon pseudo c'est _GomuGomu_ !

\- C'est toi qui as organisé cette stupide manifestation pour notre deuxième album ?

Ace hocha la tête, fatigué. Luffy l'avait obligé à faire des banderoles pendant toute la nuit pour qu'ils aillent faire un concert improvisé devant leur studio.

\- J'peux avoir un autographe ?

Law ferma la fenêtre et recula pour quitter la place de parking sous le regard effaré de Luffy.

\- Hey ! Ne part pas ! Cria-t-il.

\- Laisse-le Lu', soupira Ace. Et comment t'as su qu'on était là ?

\- Ça fait deux heures que je t'attends dehors, sourit-il.

\- T'es dingue, sérieux … Allez viens on rentre.

\- Alors, c'était bien ? Ils étaient sympas ?

\- Sympa, je crois pas que c'est le mot, grimaça Ace. Mais ça c'est plutôt bien passé, regarde, ils m'ont donné tout leur album.

\- Youhou, trop cool !

Luffy lui arracha les disques des mains et se rua dans l'immeuble, Ace soupira et suivit son frère de loin. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers parce que l'ascenseur était encore et toujours en panne, il entendit une musique incroyablement forte provenant de leur appartement, faisant presque trembler les murs. Ace accéléra le pas, pour engueuler son imbécile de petit frère et aussi pour éviter la colère des vieux de l'immeuble :

\- Ace ! Ça vient de chez toi ce souk ? grinça la vieille Kokoro en peignoir sur le palier.

\- Désolé, Madame, c'est Luffy, j'm'en vais lui remonter les bretelles !

\- Ce gamin tournera mal, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Ace ignora sa remarque désobligeante, habitué. Il en entendait des dizaines comme ça par jour, de la part des vieux de l'immeuble qui chuchotaient entre eux dans l'escalier et sur le palier. L'éducation qu'il donnait à son frère était leur sujet préféré et selon eux, Ace n'agissait jamais bien.

Il entra en trombe dans l'appartement, prêt à hurler, mais quand il vit son petit frère sauter partout avec un grand sourire, il ne put rien dire.

Ça leur fera les pieds, aux vieux réacs !


	3. Baiser sous les flash

**salut tout le monde ! Comment que ça va ? Vous avez vu, je poste tôt, comme ça vous pouvez lire ce chapitre, regarder tranquillement la finale de Roland Garros et venir me dire après que vous êtes trop happy de savoir que Djokovic a enfin gagné ! J'suis gentil, hein.**

 **Je réponds à Georgette-Anne : Merci. L'intrigue est déjà établie dans ma tête, j'fais pas de lemon parce que ... bah, j'sais pas en faire. Mais c'est vrai que beaucoup de lecteur ne cherchent que du lemon sans histoire autour et je trouve ça bien dommage. Dommage que se soit pas ton vrai prénom, il est rock'n'roll.**

 **Pour vous rappeler que la suite sort le 17 juin, vous pouvez mettre une alerte sur votre téléphone, genre "chouette ! la suite de cette fic que j'adore" ou alors "nouveau chapitre, c'était mieux avant." C'est vous qui décidez !**

 **J'ai pas encore dit que One Piece n'était pas à moi. Bah voilà.**

* * *

Ace attendait Luffy dans l'entrée depuis au moins dix minutes. _C'est l'histoire de ma vie_ – pensa-t-il en soupirant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge pendue au mur, elle affichait sept heures et demie. Luffy arriva enfin dans le couloir :

\- Si déjà, j't'emmène, ne me mets pas en retard ! grommela-t-il.

\- Encore heureux que tu m'emmènes, j'vois pas pourquoi j'devrais prendre le bus alors que t'as le permis ! répliqua Luffy.

\- Parce que c'est un détour et on commence jamais à la même heure.

\- C'est parce que tu sèches les cours ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Tais-toi et avance !

Luffy s'exécuta en lui tirant la langue. L'hiver était toujours bien implanté sur la ville, la neige ne fondait pas et heureusement elle ne tombait pas du ciel non plus. Ace gratta rapidement le parebrise pendant que Luffy mettait le chauffage à fond dans l'habitacle. La voiture d'Ace était vieille, pas assez pour faire « voiture classe de collection » et trop, pour être à la mode, c'était une vieille Fiat blanche avec une portière rouge changée suite à un accident. Ace fit une marche arrière rapide et prit la direction du collège de Luffy, il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui regardait le paysage défilé avec grand intérêt même s'il le connaissait par cœur.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ace se gara devant le collège de son frère, celui-ci sortit en trombe de la voiture, Usopp, Nami et Sanji l'attendait devant le portail, Luffy était le mec populaire, toujours souriant et sympathique. Ace repartit aussitôt, son lycée était à un quart d'heure et il était 7h50, il serait sûrement en retard, il n'accéléra pas pour autant.

Il arrêta sa voiture au plus près du portail et vint à la rencontre de Thatch, son meilleur ami qui l'attendait, cigarette au bec. Il avait toujours un sourire sur les lèvres, lui aussi.

\- C'est ce bon vieil Ace ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai failli appeler les hôpitaux de la ville, croyant que ta vieille carcasse avait déserté le monde des vivants.

Il lui serra la main mais Thatch le plaqua contre son torse, comme s'il ne s'était pas vu depuis des lustres. Ils discutèrent pendant que Thatch finissait sa cigarette, laissant Ace tirer quelques taffes, puis se dirigèrent vers les bâtiments. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe – trop de problème, néanmoins ils avaient cours de sport ensemble. Et puis le truc de Thatch c'était les robots, les engins, tous ce qui se bidouille. Ils se séparèrent dans le hall en disant « rendez-vous devant le self ». Ace traina les pieds jusqu'à sa salle de cours, ce matin il avait algèbre.

\- Hé, Picasso !

Il se retourna, ça lui était destiné.

Même si la personne qui croyait se moquer de lui venait de lui faire un terrible compliment. De toute façon, Marshall D. Teach était le type le plus imbuvable du lycée, les problèmes de discipline d'Ace venaient principalement de lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui lancer une pique en retour :

\- On t'croyais mort ! Deux semaines sans foutre les pieds au bahut, joli record !

\- La ferme.

\- T'étais trop occupé a allé chez l'esthéticienne ou peindre des mecs à poils ?

Marshall D. Teach aurait très bien pu être le chef suprême du Ku Klux Klan ou le bras droit d'Hitler – il portait en horreur tous les gens d'origine différente et il haïssait au plus haut point les homosexuels, il était d'un racisme assumé et sûrement un peu aryen. Ace s'était toujours dit que le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'était que Teach n'était pas blond aux yeux bleus, ses parents étaient des immigrés écossais et il avait un cousin homosexuel du côté de sa mère.

En gros il mettait un point d'honneur à détester tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à sa propre personne.

Et il méprisait aussi l'art et la littérature, tous ce qui aurait pu le faire sortir de ses idées sur le monde.

Ace posa son sac par terre et Teach sourit.

\- Tu veux te battre ?

Teach était un géant au corps d'acier mais Ace n'avait pas peur de lui, il était fin et rapide. Il pourrait lui mettre la pâtée, il en était sûr. Teach donna son sac à l'espèce de zombie qu'il lui servait d'ami et fit un pas vers lui. Ace le nargua quelques secondes avant de lui envoyer son poing droit dans la figure qu'il ne put pas éviter. Il s'écroula au sol en se tenant le nez, Ace voyait son sang couler entre ses doigts. Il reprit son sac et se détourna de Teach avec une incroyable nonchalance. Teach ne tenta pas de le poursuivre, quand il se releva Ace était déjà assis derrière sa table de classe.

L'algèbre, Ace n'aimait trop ça. Certaines opérations et suite de calcul lui paraissaient évidentes et d'autre complètement obscures, même si c'était la deuxième fois qu'il suivait ce cours. Son prof – Kuro était plutôt cool malgré ses airs de psychopathe. Une heure passa et Ace eut l'impression qu'il venait de rester assis pendant quatre heures à écouter un laïus sur les primitives et les intégrales. La cloche sonna, annonçant la pause déjeuné. Thatch attendait Ace, assis sur un banc, la mine grave.

\- T'as foutu un pain à Teach ? demanda-t-il. Il s'en est plaint en rentrant en cours.

Thatch et Teach avaient pris un bon nombre d'option en commun. Thatch ne le supportait pas vraiment et comprenait l'animosité d'Ace mais, étant profondément bon, il se contentait de l'ignorer.

\- Ouais, rien de grave, en tout cas ça m'a bien défoulé.

\- Fais gaffe quand même, il peut être dangereux. Il attend son heure, c'est tout.

Ace se contenta de lui sourire. Thatch avait lui aussi redoublé mais une classe au collège et était passé par la case apprenti avant le lycée, il avait rencontré Ace à leur première rentrée dans le secondaire en même temps que Marco. Thatch n'aimait pas être pris en étau entre ses deux amis qui ne pouvaient plus se voir, il avait déjà dit à Marco de lâcher l'affaire et à Ace de se détendre.

Tout ce qu'il avait envie, c'était de retrouver leur trio.

Ils avançaient dans la file de la cantine dans un rythme proche du néant. Thatch semblait préoccupé jusqu'à qu'il ouvre la bouche :

\- Marco n'arrête pas d'me parler de toi.

\- Et il t'a dit qu'il m'a presque violé devant le Baratie, heureusement que Tra – qu'un travailleur m'a vu, corrigea-t-il.

\- Non, il ne me l'a pas dit. Il t'a dans la peau, tu sais.

\- Fallait qu'il y pense avant de se comporter comme un enfoiré !

\- C'était juste une erreur, dit-il en prenant une assiette de steak frite.

\- Tu le défends ?! J'étais pire qu'une loque pendant des mois, j'te rappelle ! s'exclama Ace en prenant la même chose avec un supplément steak.

\- J'lui ai dit qu'il a merdé sur ce coup-là. Il le sait aussi, il veut simplement que vous vous remettiez ensemble, mais il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre.

\- Bah, moi j'veux plus être avec lui. J'ai pris une grande décision : ne parler qu'aux gens qui me veulent du bien. Et il n'en fait plus parti.

Ils payèrent leur repas à la caissière et s'assirent à leur table habituelle, au fond de la cantine, près des grandes baies vitrées.

\- J'aimerai juste qu'on soit pote comme avant, ça m'fait chié de m'partager entre vous deux, râla-t-il.

\- Je sais, ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, murmura Ace, sincèrement désolé pour son ami.

\- Heureusement qu'il était plus intelligent que nous et qu'il est à la fac maintenant. Vous croiser tous les jours, ç'aurait été explosif !

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'on aurait plus parlé. Les choses auraient été plus simples.

Thatch lui offrit un sourire en coin.

\- Désolé d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis, murmura Thatch.

\- C'est rien, t'es le seul à qui j'peux en parler.

\- Et Luffy ?

\- Pour lui, ce n'est qu'un gros con qui a fait chialer son grand frère pendant des nuits entières.

\- Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça, hein ?

\- C'est plus compliqué.

Ils mangèrent leur assiette sans un mot de plus, Ace se replongea dans ses souvenirs tandis que Thatch l'observait en silence. Il observait souvent les gens sans rien dire, pour les sonder, les comprendre et là il comprenait qu'on ne pouvait pas oublier une histoire d'amour de presque un an en quelques mois. Ils sortirent de la cantine et s'installèrent dans le hall en attendant le début des cours de l'après-midi. Il avait vu Teach lui lancer un regard de mort à l'autre bout de la pièce mais ne releva pas.

\- Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? demanda subitement Thatch.

Devait-il lui parler du groupe de rock, de leur rencontre et de leur future collaboration, parce que c'était la chose la plus dingue qu'il lui était arrivé depuis de nombreux mois. Ace se rendit compte qu'il ne parlait plus depuis longtemps.

\- Rien de spécial, Luffy est toujours ingérable, le boulot au Baratie se passe bien, ils sont sympa. Et toi ?

Le visage de Thatch s'illumina et Ace comprit qu'il lui avait posé la question uniquement pour qu'il la lui pose en retour.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Thatch n'était pas repoussant, au contraire il était plutôt beau gosse, grand et fin, une musculature discrète mais bien là. Même son improbable coiffure ne ruinait pas son charisme. Ace rigola, nullement étonné qu'il fasse craquer la gente féminine.

\- Elle s'appelle Jewelry.

\- Quoi !

Ace se rendit compte qu'il avait hurlé quand tout le hall les regardait.

\- Tu la connais ? demanda Thatch plus doucement.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

\- Ensemble, c'est un grand mot. On s'est rencontré en boîte, on s'est plu, on a flirté, c'est tout pour le moment. Mais, elle me plait vraiment.

Jewelry Bonney était une belle femme, Ace ne pouvait que lui concéder, même lui fut sensible à ses charmes. Ses yeux tout particulièrement, deux perles violacées qui pétillaient, une merveille. Et puis elle devait faire un bon bonnet C.

\- J'suis content pour toi mec, sourit Ace.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler du groupe, elle et lui se connaissaient à peine, Thatch n'en savait peut-être rien. La cloche sonna, annonçant le début de l'après-midi. Ace avait choisi les même cours que l'année dernière, il n'y avait que quelques matières où il n'avait pas eu la moyenne, littérature notamment. Il était tombé sur un livre qu'il détestait et en avait brossé un portrait plutôt péjoratif. Pas de bol, la correctrice l'adorait, résultat : il s'était fait saquer – D - même pour lui c'était faible. Et c'est ce cours même qu'il avait cette après-midi. La prof – la vielle Tsuru, l'avait encore en horreur depuis ce jour. Quand elle le voyait rentré dans la classe ses traits se tendaient immédiatement, ce qui faisait jubiler Ace. Elle parlait de _La Route du Tabac_ de Caldwell comme si c'était la Bible alors que c'était juste un livre sur les "pauvres" petit blancs dans le Sud des USA.

Après ça la journée se termina enfin, et Ace grimpa dans la voiture sans attendre, pressé de retrouver son appartement. Il passa rapidement au supermarché pour faire quelques courses, histoire de ne pas avoir Luffy sur le dos. Au moment de passer en caisse, il revit les deux billets de cent dollars que lui avait donnés Trafalgar Law au restaurant. La caissière lui rappela le montant de ses achats visiblement énervé qu'il ne paye pas. Il lui tendit sa carte bancaire et elle le remercia en grinçant.

Il ne voulait pas utiliser cette argent, il allait même lui rendre dès qu'il le verra, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter.

Il quitta le magasin et rentra à l'appartement. Luffy finissait plus tard que lui le Lundi, alors il avait le reste de la journée pour travailler un peu ses dessins et notamment ceux pour _The Supernovas_. Il mit le deuxième album du groupe dans le lecteur et soupira en sentant ses oreilles saigner dès les premières notes de musique – encore des chants de gorge. La musique agissait en bruit de fond et Ace dessina ce qu'il lui venait naturellement, sans trop réfléchir. Il remarqua que cet album était bien moins agressif que le premier qu'il avait partiellement écouté avec Luffy, les sons étaient moins brute, plus mélodieux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille et soupira, il venait de dessiner le fameux _Bepo_ avec les oreilles en sang et le regard rageur – ce qui reflétait parfaitement son humeur du moment.

La porte claqua soudainement, faisant sursauter Ace. Luffy était de retour et il arriva avec un grand sourire dans la pièce, sûrement parce qu'il écoutait son groupe préféré.

\- Bonne journée, p'tit frère ?

Il détourna rapidement dans les yeux et feignit la normalité, ce qui arracha un soupir à Ace. Luffy était le pire menteur que l'humanité ait connu.

\- C'est quoi cette fois-ci, murmura-t-il.

\- « _Je ne dessine pas une guenon en prétendant que c'est Madame Hancock_ »

\- C'est vraiment ça, la phrase de ta punition ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Combien de fois ? Continua Ace.

\- Cent.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, tonna Ace.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui faire la leçon puisqu'avec lui ça ne servait strictement à rien. Monkey D. Luffy était un singe, c'était une part de lui-même, c'est comme demander au soleil d'arrêter de briller. Impossible.

Le CD se termina et Luffy revint dans le salon avec leur premier album. Ace ne dit rien sur le fait qu'il devrait être en train de faire sa punition plutôt que le mariole sur une chanson de rock. Il avait besoin de se détendre.

Ace était assis sur le canapé et fixait le plafond, essayant de vider son esprit pour ne penser qu'à la musique qui envahissait la pièce. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son petit frère se déchaîner en faisant du playback avec la balayette.

Ace n'y connaissait rien en musique, il n'en écoutait pas, à part un peu dans la voiture, mais une chose était sûr, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.

C'était … agressif, violent, plein de haine. Les mots heurtaient sa tête avec dureté, le son de la guitare était à la limite du supportable. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient faire ressentir, la chanson s'appelait _Fury._ Ace rouvrit les yeux quand la chanson se termina et il vit Luffy debout sur la table en train de saluer son public invisible. Il se redressa un peu quand les premières notes de la musique se firent entendre.

Le son était moins métallique, moins brillant, Ace en conclut que c'était que la guitare acoustique, il se surprit même à aimer la mélodie alors que le reste des chansons l'avait fait saigner des oreilles. Une voix douce et simple se posa sur la guitare, elle n'avait rien à voir avec des déchaînements de hurlements et de grognement rauque des autres pistes.

C'était sans fioriture, mélodique, quelque chose de pur. Ace adorait cette voix, douce comme une caresse mais chaude et intense comme une bourrasque d'un vent d'été. C'était la même que celle du refrain de _Rape the death_ et d'après ce que Jewelry avait dit, cette voix appartenait à Trafalgar Law. La musique avait calmé Luffy qui s'était assis près de son frère en regardant le dépliant de l'album.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait accepté de travailler – même s'il n'avait encore rien signer – avec des gens qu'il connaissait à peine. Il ne s'avait rien d'eux, de leur passé, de leur aspiration dans la vie, ni de leur honnêteté. Cela lui fit subitement peur :

\- Lu' qu'est-ce que tu sais des membres du groupe ? demanda-t-il.

\- Trafalgar Law et Kidd étaient ensemble au lycée … euh Jewelry a gagné un concours de la plus grande mangeuse de steak durant sa jeunesse. Mais pourquoi tu ne leur demande pas directement ?

\- J'voulais juste les connaître un peu plus avant de commencer à dessiner.

\- T'as déjà une idée ?

\- Pas vraiment, tout ce que ça m'inspire n'est pas très vendeur.

\- Tu sais ç'a l'air bourrin et violent comme ça, mais si tu t'écoutes bien, Kidd fait un super boulot à la batterie, c'est dingue le rythme et la puissance qu'il met dans les chansons. La guitare de Zoro est plus brute et celle de Law plus mélodieuse, presque hispanique, ça s'accorde parfaitement. Jewelry n'est pas la meilleure bassiste du monde mais elle apporte beaucoup de finesse et elle a une belle voix pour les cœurs.

Ace regarda son frère avec des grands yeux, c'est la première fois qu'il l'entendait donner un avis pertinent et plus qu'éclairé sur quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis jamais rendu compte que ce groupe comptait pour autant pour toi ?

\- T'es trop occupé à essayer de jouer le papa modèle.

\- Désolé p'tit frère, murmura Ace.

\- C'est rien, j'sais que tu veux qu'on ne soit pas dans le besoin et tout et tout. Mais ce serais cool que de temps en temps on fasse des blagues, des conneries tous les deux ensemble.

\- T'inquiète, sourit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en pense, de _The Supernovas_ ?

\- C'est particulier, un peu violent pour moi je crois. J'avais l'impression d'me faire gueuler dessus par Dadan, rigola-t-il.

\- Ils devraient faire un featuring avec elle, ce serait énorme !

\- Et Sabo aurait pu jouer un peu de piano, s'exclama Ace.

Il vit le sourire de Luffy disparaître subitement, Ace se rapprocha de lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

\- Désolé, Lu', j'ai pas fait gaffe, murmura-t-il.

\- Non, c'est pas grave, il aurait sûrement adoré. Ça m'fait du bien d'entendre parler de lui, c'est comme s'il était encore avec nous.

Luffy n'était pas un ado chiant en pleine crise, ils avaient tellement changé d'environnement qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de trouver quelque chose contre se rebeller. Il était profondément optimiste et ne se plaignait jamais, même si la disparation de Sabo l'avait marqué.

Ils avaient rencontré Sabo dans leur deuxième famille d'accueil. Ace et Luffy avaient fait tellement de grabuge dans la précédente famille que l'assistante sociale avait dû gracieusement les payer. Mais quand ils virent l'engin qui leur servirait de mère d'adoption, Ace ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'assistante sociale se vengeait d'eux. Dadan n'était pas belle, ni gentille, elle ressemblait plus à un bûcheron qu'à une femme, elle était impliqué dans un genre de trafique et il y avait toujours des hommes étrange à la maison.

Néanmoins, c'est là-bas qu'Ace et Luffy avaient rencontré Sabo, Ace était ravie d'avoir enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa mesure, puisque Luffy était trop petit pour prétendre le battre. Ils étaient comme des frères tous les trois, jusqu'au jour où l'assistante sociale ne débarque pour prendre Sabo – on avait retrouvé ses vrais parents, laissant le goût amer de la trahison derrière lui. Sabo les quittait pour une vie meilleure alors qu'eux restaient au même point. Luffy ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sabo partait, mais Ace vit dans les yeux de son frère qu'il ne voulait pas partir, pour rien au monde. Ils n'eurent plus jamais de nouvelle de lui, au début Luffy pleurait et s'énervait contre lui, il criait que s'ils étaient des frères, il aurait tout fait pour les retrouver, parce que lui aurait fait la même chose.

Ace avait passé des nuits entières à lui expliquer que Sabo ne voulait pas partir, qu'on l'avait forcé. Le temps passa et Luffy s'apaisa. Ils changèrent pour la dernière fois de famille au moment où on se rendit compte que Dadan était tous sauf une bonne mère de famille. Maintenant ils vivaient ensemble et malgré toutes ces années, le nom de Sabo faisait toujours de la peine à Luffy.

La journée se termina normalement, ils dînèrent, Ace somnola devant la télé alors que Luffy était comme un suricate en alerte. Puis ils allèrent se coucher sans turbulence.

.

Le réveil sonna, comme on annonce une mauvaise nouvelle. Ace le fit taire d'un geste vif et quitta la chambre sans réveiller Luffy qui n'avait pas classe ce mardi matin à cause d'un professeur absent. Il déjeuna tranquillement, tout était calme dans l'appartement, pas de bruit, de rire, juste la lumière matinale qui transperçait les rideaux de la cuisine. Il faisait enfin beau.

Beaucoup de gens détestaient le mardi, Ace adorait, il avait les deux seuls matières qui l'avait empêché de quitter le système scolaire – art plastique et dessin informatique.

Il quitta l'appartement en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clé et conduisit jusqu'à son lycée. Il se gara et s'en alla directement dans sa salle de cours où son prof était déjà là.

Avant il avait Edward Newgate comme prof, il l'admirait tant, c'était lui qui lui avait tout appris sur les couleurs, les lumières et les techniques, mais pour une raison obscure il dut partir du lycée au plus grand damne d'Ace. Son prof s'appelait Baggy et il n'était pas mal, pertinent dans ses critiques, son seul défaut était – justement – de ne pas être Edward Newgate. Heureusement Ace avait réussi à se procurer son email grâce une savante machination et avec l'aide de Thatch. Ils conversaient depuis par internet.

Les autres arrivèrent, la plupart était des genres d'hippies anticonformiste qui refusaient la société et exprimaient leur mal-être à travers leurs dessins toujours un peu glauques. Et puis y'avait Kumadori, le seul qu'Ace estimait réellement dans ce cours. Il avait les cheveux incroyablement longs et la peau blanche comme la lune mais les estampes qu'il dessinait étaient tout bonnement renversantes. Il maniait mieux que quiconque l'encre de chine, réussissant à lui faire prendre des teintes si claires qu'on se demande si ce n'était pas le grain du papier. Apparemment il venait directement du Japon, son père venait d'être muté aux Etats-Unis.

Ace se sentait vraiment bien dans cette classe, le prof donnait un sujet d'étude et chacun le déclinait pendant deux heures puis venait exposer aux autres sa vision du thème au travers de leur travail. Le lycée était incroyablement bien équipé et Ace était aux anges alors qu'il voyait une multitude de palette d'aquarelle – il n'avait que des crayons aquarellables, une palette coûtant trop cher. Il adorait l'aquarelle plus que toute autre technique, avec les portraits au fusain, les pigments étaient toujours incroyables et l'eau rendait le tout magique.

On ne pouvait pas faire deux aquarelles identiques parce que l'eau était sauvage. Le pinceau de l'artiste n'était qu'un leurre, il permettait seulement que créer l'irréelle dans le monde réel.

\- Bien, les enfants, le thème du jour est : mise en abyme, déclara Baggy.

Vaste sujet.

\- _Giotto di Badone_ fut un des premiers à utiliser cette technique au XIIIe siècle en peignant le cardinal Giacomo Stefaneschi regardant une représentation de la même scène sur un triptyque. La mise en abyme est très utilisée dans la publicité. Ce projet est en commun avec votre cours de dessin informatique. Vous réfléchissez aujourd'hui de ce que vous allez faire, vous faîtes une esquisse, je valide et vous le concrétiser en cours de dessin informatique la semaine prochaine, le cours de cette après-midi étant annulé.

Personne ne cacha sa joie, à part Ace qui aimait vraiment ses cours, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser un ordinateur, trouvait l'outil formidable. D'ailleurs Thatch se moquait souvent de sa nullité devant l'engin et soupirait théâtralement qu'un enfant né dans les années quatre-vingt dix se devait de connaître tous sur les ordinateurs. Ace lui rétorquait alors que le dessin est apparu dans la Préhistoire et que la plupart des hommes d'aujourd'hui ne savaient pas mieux dessiner que l'homme de Neandertal.

Chacun proposa son travail après les deux heures de cours et comme d'habitude Kumadori avait pondu une estampe à tomber par terre. Ace présenta quelque chose d'un peu bancal, deux heures n'étant pas suffisante pour traiter le sujet correctement.

Le cours se termina et il échangea quelques mots avec Thatch qu'il croisa devant les toilettes puis sortit du lycée en direction du parking. Il déverrouilla sa voiture à distance en fit le tour, il jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture noire garée à côté de la sienne et se dit qu'elle était bien trop belle pour un lycéen.

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir sa portière quand il entendit la fenêtre sa baisser derrière lui. Il se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Trafalgar Law, assis nonchalamment derrière le volant.

\- J'ai appelé chez toi et ton frère m'a dit que t'étais en cours ici.

\- Bonjour, Trafalgar, répondit Ace légèrement sarcastique.

\- Est-ce qu'il prend quelque chose ton frère, parce que j'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Heureusement qu'il fait ses nuits, rigola Ace.

\- Bon, tu montes !

\- Quoi maintenant ? demanda Ace, pris de cours.

\- T'as quelque chose de mieux à faire ?

Ace réfléchit un instant, il avait envie de travailler sur son projet d'art plastique et peut-être regarder la télé. Il était sûrement là pour parler de la pochette et Ace n'avait encore rien pondu.

\- Eh bien, j'dois faire un pro –

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, grimpe ! dit-il en se penchant pour lui ouvrir la portière.

Ace ferma sa voiture et monta dans celle de Trafalgar ne voulant pas le froisser. Il attacha sa ceinture, Law n'ayant pas attendu qu'elle soit bouclée pour démarrer en trombe.

\- On va où exactement ?

\- Où tu veux.

\- Sérieusement …

\- On a une répète pour l'album, j'pensais que ça pourrait t'intéresser, dit-il finalement.

\- Luffy va me tuer, grommela Ace.

\- T'inquiète, je l'ai fait taire en lui promettant qu'il pouvait venir, Zoro est parti le chercher. Ils doivent déjà y être.

\- Merci.

Le silence régna quelques secondes dans l'habitacle.

\- Je pense que tu veux savoir où j'en suis pour la pochette ? demanda Ace.

\- Ça fait même pas une semaine, ne te met pas la pression. Les pistes ne sont même pas enregistrées.

\- D'accord.

\- T'as écouté le disque ?

Ace se crispa immédiatement, comment lui dire qu'il trouvait la musique du groupe vraiment pas terrible, voire carrément horrible. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se tortilla sur son siège ce qu'il n'échappa pas à Law :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Eh bien, votre album, c'est nouveau pour moi, ce genre de truc.

\- Je te parle de celui de Pink Floyd !

\- Oh ! Non pas encore.

Law ne dit rien, se concentrant sur sa conduite. Ace ne savait pas s'il l'avait vexé par l'une de ses réponses et se jura de se jeter sur ce disque dès qu'il rentrait. Ils arrivèrent au studio, où il n'y avait aucun paparazzi, juste Luffy qui faisait des grands gestes avec un sourire stupide et Zoro qui le regardait amusé.

\- Ace, t'a vu où on est ? S'exclama-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu, Luffy, j'ai vu.

\- Salut Traffy ! cria-t-il juste après.

Ace se figea et observa la réaction de Trafalgar, il lui lança un petit sourire en coin et continua à avancer vers Luffy, puis il saisit le col du plus jeune et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, compris l'mioche ?

Luffy se contenta de rigoler, bien trop heureux de voir son idole en vrai. Trafalgar lâcha le col de Luffy et salua Zoro puis ils rentrèrent tous dans le studio. Luffy courrait déjà partout malgré les remontrances de son grand frère. Pendant ce temps Trafalgar et Zoro discutaient de leur séance de répétition et d'un certain Strachman Apoo qui devait être l'ingénieur du son. Ils arrivèrent dans l'aquarium et Kidd haussa un sourcil en voyant Ace et Luffy :

\- C'est journée porte ouverte ou quoi ? Grinça-t-il.

\- J'suis au paradis, s'extasia Luffy en voyant l'intégralité du groupe devant lui.

Ace ressemblait plutôt à un homard dans de l'eau bouillante et il enviait vraiment Luffy et sa capacité à se faire des amis dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Law regardait Ace qui essayait de paraître cool et décontracté avec amusement. Jewelry Bonney arriva dans la salle d'enregistrement, visiblement énervée :

\- On avait rendez-vous à quinze heure pile, railla Kidd.

\- La ferme, dit-elle d'une voix dure. Je n'accepte aucune remarque de ce genre venant de ta part, enfoiré !

Kidd et Law échangèrent un regard surpris, la rose semblait très en rogne. Elle saisit brutalement sa basse et la brancha aux amplis, les autres membres en firent rapidement de même avant de subir son regard pétrifiant. Luffy s'était assis sur un gros siège en cuir qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire tourner. Ace stoppa sèchement son petit frère et lui fit signe de se tenir correctement alors que la session de répétition commença.

Le cœur d'Ace faillit sortir de sa poitrine quand ils commencèrent la première chanson. Des chants de gorge, encore et des guitares qui perçaient les tympans, toujours. Mais rapidement, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du bruit quand il voyait la sueur de Kidd perlée sur son front, les doigts de Zoro s'agiter avec tant de vélocité ou les yeux plissés de Law, infiniment concentré, alors qu'il chantait le refrain.

Soudain, Apoo fit un signe et tout se stoppa :

\- Jewelry-chérie, tu peux ralentir s'il te plaît ? dit-il dans un micro.

\- Je n'suis la chérie de personne ! hurla-t-elle avant de balancer sa basse et de quitter la salle d'enregistrement.

Les membres du groupe la regardèrent partir, éberlués puis Zoro fit un petit signe à Apoo, pour le féliciter de sa subtilité :

\- Vous savez ce qu'elle a, les gars ?

Tous répondirent par la négative et Apoo soupira : - Bon bah, on fait une pause alors.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se dispersèrent aussi vite que la lumière, Luffy avait aussi disparut du champ de vision d'Ace sûrement à la poursuite de l'un d'entre eux :

\- Les femmes sont vraiment incompréhensibles, railla Law en s'approchant d'Ace qui n'avait pas bougé, ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa carcasse. J'vais m'en griller une dehors, tu viens ?

Ace le suivit sans un mot. A l'extérieur, la neige tombait dans le silence, les paparazzis avaient désertés la place et Jewelry était assise sur le porche, la tête sur les genoux :

\- Hey, ça va ? dit Law avec douceur.

\- Si c'est pour me dire ce genre de conneries, tu peux rentrer, grommela-t-elle.

\- Désolé, sourit-il en lui tendant sa cigarette, qu'elle accepta.

\- Pourquoi vous les mecs, vous ne comprenez jamais rien ? murmura-t-elle entre deux taffes.

\- Sûrement parce qu'on est les pires idiots que la terre aie portés.

Ace tenta de réprimer un petit rire à cette remarque, mais un son imperceptible s'échappa de sa bouche. Jewelry darda immédiatement un regard foudroyant vers lui :

\- Ça t'fais rire, peut-être ? T'es fière de faire partie de la pire espèce animale sur Terre ? Cracha-t-elle.

\- T'as revu le mec de la boite ?

\- Ouais, et c'est vraiment qu'un crét –

\- Ace, rentre ! Paparazzi !

Aussi vite qu'un flash, une dizaine de journaliste envahirent le parking jusqu'à lors désert. Juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, Ace voulut voir s'ils les suivaient.

A la place, il vit Trafalgar Law embrasser langoureusement Jewelry Bonney, sous une pluie de flash.

Ça fera sûrement les gros titres de la presse people, demain.


	4. Du rouge sur les lèvres

**bonjour à toi, derrière ton écran ! Je pense bien que beaucoup d'entre vous sont en train de réviser pour le bac, faîtes le bien, c'est important. Prenez aussi le temps de vous détendre entre deux sessions révisions !**

 **La suite ne paraîtra pas le 27 juin parce que je suis en week-end, without ordinateur ! Alors ce sera le lundi 29 juin ! Vous aurez le temps de bien lire le chapitre comme ça. **

**Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment drôle alors voilà une petite blague/devinette : Pourquoi les esquimaux aiment-ils aller au cinéma ?**

 **La réponse la prochaine fois ...**

* * *

Dans les couloirs feutrés et tapissés de velours, Ace n'entendait pas le crépitement des flashes et les cris des photographes.

Une photo de Trafalgar Law qui embrasse Jewelry Bonney ça devait valoir un sacré paquet d'or, ils étaient sortis de nulle part comme une lionne qui traque la même gazelle depuis des heures. Il entendait juste quelques accords de guitare et la batterie de Kidd hurler à la mort sous ses coups violents.

Il se demanda subitement qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et pourquoi, on lui avait rien dit … Sûrement parce qu'il y a même pas une semaine, il n'était qu'un pauvre mec de vingt ans qui faisait des pieds et des mains pour s'occuper de son frère dignement. Sa stupide naïveté avait un goût vraiment trop âpre, il n'y connaissait rien à la musique, aux chanteurs, aux musiciens, alors comment avait-il put croire avoir sa place dans un monde si étranger … Juste parce qu'un beau brun lui avait lancé un sourire en coin et qu'il avait complimenté son dessin comme un parent le ferait avec la merde de son gamin.

Il relâcha enfin le long soupir qu'il retenait depuis quelques minutes. Il jeta un regard derrière son épaule, la porte restait désespérément fermée, la surprise des paparazzis se transformait en véritable séance photo.

Le couloir devant lui semblait soudainement interminable et débouchait sur les autres, des inconnus plutôt impressionnant qui avaient le chic de le foutre mal à l'aise. Il traîna sa carcasse vers le studio, pour retrouver un peu de confort auprès de Luffy, qui lui était sûrement en train d'échanger avec eux comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis.

Il s'arrêta devant un des portraits en noir et blanc qui ponctuaient le couloir. Trois mecs plutôt chétifs aux coupes de cheveux très années quatre-vingt et qui portaient des vestes de costume trop grande – probablement la panache des mecs cool de l'époque. Ces trois gars étaient et sont encore des grandes stars, mais Ace n'avait aucune foutue idée de qui ils pouvaient bien être :

\- C'est The Police, l'ancien groupe de Sting.

Ace sursauta tellement fort que son cœur faillit sortir par sa bouche. Il se retourna et vit Trafalgar juste derrière lui, son petit sourire en coin légèrement teinté de rouge à lèvres rose framboise.

\- J'sais pas qui c'est …

Jewelry arriva à son tour et Ace se sentait comme un lion en cage ou un gamin qui se faisait sermonné par deux géants aux regards plein de reproche.

\- Eh ben, t'en fais une tête, gamin ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- J'suis pas un gamin, marmonna Ace.

Cette remarque digne des meilleurs gamins contrariés fit un peu plus sourire Trafalgar. Il intima discrètement à Jewelry de rejoindre les autres et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir rouge.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Trafalgar.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu fais partie des rares personnes qui ne savent pas jouer, Ace.

\- Contrairement à toi … T'as un peu rose au coin de la bouche.

Trafalgar ne dit rien, il fixait Ace de toute sa hauteur avec ses yeux gris aussi froid qu'une plaque de métal et qui ne reflétaient rien d'autre que l'image de son interlocuteur.

\- T'as pas besoin de connaître les noms ou les styles. La musique c'est avant tout des émotions et après une réflexion.

Trafalgar s'essuya le coin de la bouche et continua dans le couloir. Au loin, Luffy avait un sourire jusqu'au sol et faisait des grands signes à Ace. Comment il faisait pour être aussi … à l'aise tout le temps, jamais gêné, jamais soucieux de ses actes ?

\- Peut-être bien, mais j'ai quand même l'air d'un idiot ici … Un éléphant au milieu d'un magasin de cristal, soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Finalement, il retrouva les autres. La séance reprit et devint interminable – Trafalgar voulait reprendre chaque chanson jusqu'à qu'elle soit parfaite et ce même s'il fallait toute la nuit. La fatigue avait finalement eu raison de Luffy même si celui-ci s'était battu vaillamment, il ronflait bien heureux et complètement tordu sur un fauteuil. Ils sortirent de l'aquarium, les traits tirés, les doigts et les bras endoloris, mais un sourire pendu aux lèvres, même pour Kidd.

\- Bon travail, les gars, fit Apoo, enthousiasme. On sera peut-être dans les temps pour la sortie.

\- C'serait une surprise pour nos fans ! Ironisa Jewelry.

Ace somnolait aussi, son esprit divaguait ailleurs et il revint à lui quand il vit Trafalgar juste devant lui, les clés de sa voiture en main :

\- J'devrais vous ramener toi et le petit.

\- Ouais … Bonne idée.

La nuit était encore plus noire à cette heure tardive, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun phare de voiture et aucun éclairage public.

La nuit était aussi dans la voiture, silencieuse comme un cri perdu dans l'espace.

Ace regardait le paysage sombre, Trafalgar regardait la route, Luffy dormait. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant leur bloc d'immeuble sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Trafalgar coupa le moteur et Ace déboucla sa ceinture :

\- Y'a rien entre Jewel et moi, commença-t-il.

\- T'as pas à te justifier, tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Arrête j'ai bien vu ta tête dans le couloir ! Elle et moi, c'est juste pour la presse …

Ace sourit un peu, soulagé. Il pensa à Thatch évidemment, mais aussi à lui, l'espoir n'était pas perdu. Trafalgar ricana en voyant le sourire sûrement niais sur le visage d'Ace.

\- Te moque pas de moi ! S'offusqua Ace.

\- Dieu merci, je pensais que l'espèce de zombie de tout à l'heure avait pris définitivement ta place !

\- C'est pas facile pour moi, tout ça … c'est nouveau, ça va vite.

Ace sortit de la voiture et réveilla son petit-frère d'une tape sur la tête, celui-ci râla un peu mais la fatigue était encore trop présente. Il claqua la porte et entendit la vitre se baisser :

\- Au fait, j'te l'ai pas dit, mais l'album sort dans six mois, alors ce serait bien qu'on ait une pochette qui défonce d'ici là !

\- J'vais faire de mon mieux.

\- J'en doute pas une seconde.

Il démarra en trombe, faisant rugir le moteur de sa Bentley dans un vacarme assourdissant qui fit sursauter Luffy :

\- On est où, là, grommela-t-il.

\- A la maison.

\- Quoi, c'est déjà finit ! Où sont les autres ! S'exclama-t-il subitement.

\- Il presque trois heures du mat, Lu' … Allez on rentre.

.

Ace se précipita hors du lycée, il était à la bourre pour son service au Baratie. Il retourna complètement son sac pour trouver ses clés. Il démarra en trombe, il ne lui restait que vingt-minutes pour arriver au boulot et il ne tenait pas spécialement à mourir avant ses vingt-ans.

Il mit le CD de Pink Floyd que Trafalgar lui avait donné dans le lecteur. Depuis quelque jour, il avait décidé de rattraper son sérieux retard en matière de musique, alors il écoutait ce CD tous les jours dans la voiture, à défaut d'en avoir d'autres. Il trouvait ça parfois très long et très tordu, souvent brillant et planant. Mais de toute façon son avis ne valait pas grand-chose.

Le Baratie apparut devant lui et il se gara comme un sauvage.

Plus que cinq minutes.

Il entra dans le restaurant et traversa la salle déserte en s'attachant les cheveux, il fila dans les vestiaires pour enfiler son gilet et sa chemise blanche. Makino, sa collègue, passa devant la porte, le patron allait bientôt faire son speech. Il laça ses chaussure noires en deux-deux et déboula dans la cuisine en trombe pour se poster à côté de Makino avant que le patron n'arrive :

\- Salut, vous deux.

\- Bonjour, Zeff, dirent-ils en cœur.

Ace soupira et replaça sa mèche rebelle, il n'avait rien vu.

\- Ace, dix-sept heures quarante c'est mieux que dix-sept heures quarante-quatre, si tu veux être présentable.

\- Vous savez bien que le mardi c'est juste pour moi …

Makino lui mit en coup dans les côtes, Zeff détestait qu'on lui réponde mais Ace n'avait pas pu contrôler sa langue :

\- C'est vrai, les gens s'ennuient tellement qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! J'en veux pas de tes excuses, tu es bien placé pour savoir combien chaque jour me coûte, alors j'veux que tout aille comme sur des roulettes ! Maintenant, va préparer la salle, Makino avec moi.

La jambe de bois de Zeff claqua sur le carrelage de la cuisine, faisant sursauter Ace qui déguerpit rapidement dans la salle. Il soupira un bon coup, ça aurait pu être pire. La salle s'étendait devant lui, immense, il y avait des dizaines de table à préparer, des nappes à repasser et des assiettes en porcelaine à transporter de bout en bout.

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'au sellier et prit une pile de nappes blanches presque aussi grande que lui dans les bras. Il slaloma entre les tables, rendu aveugle par les nappes :

\- Fais gaffe où tu vas !

\- Désolé Carne !

Il posa sa lourde besogne sur une des tables et retourna dans le sellier pour ramener le fer à vapeur. Il recouvrit avec une minutie extrême chaque table puis passa un coup de fer sur la nappe. Il fit encore un nombre impressionnant d'aller-retour jusqu'au sellier pour mettre en place les trois tailles d'assiettes et les cinq couverts différents sur chaque table. Puis il passa un coup de balais dans toute la salle, ainsi qu'un coup d'éponge sur les chaises et le bar.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle, dix-huit heures trente, le restaurant était prêt, les clients n'allaient pas tarder. Makino arriva avec les bras chargés de caisse de boisson, Ace arriva à son secours et posa l'imposante caisse sur le bar :

\- Merci, sourit-elle.

\- J'comprends pas pourquoi le vieux schnock me laisse pas porter les boissons, j'suis sûr que tu repasses beaucoup mieux que moi !

\- Il aime les choses carrées et comme on fait comme ça depuis le début, ce n'est pas près de changer.

\- C'est clair, ricana-t-il.

Makino ouvrit le frigo caché sous le comptoir et Ace lui passa toute les boissons une à une :

\- T'as l'air fatigué en ce moment … ça va ? demanda Makino, la tête dans le froid.

\- Ouais tout va bien, il m'est juste arrivé un truc de dingue …

\- T'as rencontré quelqu'un ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Non ! Enfin … pas vraiment.

\- Raconte-moi tout ! dit-elle en se redressant.

\- J'peux pas Makino, c'est tout récent et puis il s'est rien passé, peut-être qu'il ne se passera rien !

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? Si ça c'voyais pas à des kilomètres que t'étais homo, toutes les filles de la ville t'aurais déjà sauté dessus !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Et il ressemble à quoi ce mystérieux inconnu ?

\- Il est grand et élancé, la peau caramel et les yeux gris. Ces cheveux sont noirs et un peu décoiffés, ses bras sont tatoués, dit-il un brin rêveur en passant les bouteilles à Makino.

\- Que pense-t-il de toi ?

\- Sûrement que je suis un gamin naïf et immature … De toute façon, j'suis sûr qu'il est pas gay …

\- Tu lui as demandé ?

\- Non …

\- Il te la dit ?

\- Non plus.

\- Alors ! Tous les gays ne sont pas des clichés ambulant comme toi ! Rigola-t-elle.

\- Hé !

\- Je plaisante, Ace !

Dix heures, les derniers clients sortirent du bar et la salle était dans un état déplorable, surtout la table des hommes d'affaires, ils avaient mangé comme des sagouins. Ace soupira, il lui faudrait une bonne heure pour tout remettre en place, Makino termina de compter la caisse puis prit ses affaires pour rentrer à la maison. Ace se demanda ce que faisait Luffy, il ne l'avait vu que ce matin, comme tous les mardis. Il prit son portable et lui envoya un texto rapide pour s'assurer que tout allait bien :

 _« Lu', mets ton assiette crade dans l'évier avant d'aller te coucher »_

Makino revint dans la salle :

\- T'as oublié quelque chose ? S'enquit Ace.

\- Non … y'a quelqu'un pour toi dehors … je sais pas si t'as envie de le voir, j'me contente de faire passer le message …

Elle lui embrassa le front en lui murmurant un bonne chance et Ace soupira.

C'était sûrement Marco.

Ace hésita un instant, puis finalement posa son chiffon et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Dehors, le froid était mordant comme d'habitude à Chicago au mois de Novembre. La nuit était noire et sans étoiles, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation sur la route qui passait devant le restaurant, le parking demeurait désespérément vide à part cette voiture qui avait vu quelqu'un des meilleurs moments de sa jeune vie.

Il était là, adossé au capot de sa voiture, le fixant avec un regard doux, loin de la folie de l'autre soir – il devait sûrement être ivre ce soir-là.

\- Salut, fit Ace en s'approchant un peu plus.

\- Tu finis toujours à une heure indécente le mardi, murmura-t-il.

\- Ouais …

\- J'me rappelle, j't'attendais en regardant cette émission débile.

\- Tu dormais toujours quand je rentrais.

\- Ace, dit-il en s'avançant.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul, la douleur de l'autre soir et de tous les autres jours étaient encore trop présente, pour qu'il accepte Marco dans son espace personnel. Marco s'arrêta alors, ne voulant pas le brusquer :

\- Tu me manques tu sais … et j'suis désolé pour l'autre soir, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !

\- Je sais, moi … T'es violent, Marco, je sais que tu te contrôle pas, mais t'as tout foutu en l'air entre nous. J't'aimais vraiment, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi, si ce soir-là …

\- Ne dis rien … y'a pas un jour où je ne regrette pas cette soirée. Mais j'ai changé tu sais, j'vais voir un psy depuis peu.

\- Arrête, pas à moi ! C'est en toi ! T'es comme ça, tu refuses de ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler … mais aimer ce n'est pas posséder quelqu'un …

Marco ne disait rien, sûrement parce qu'Ace avait raison. Il regarda une dernière fois, comme un dernier hommage et se retourna :

\- J'ai du travail.

\- Attends !

Il tenait son bras fermement entre ses mains, comme pour illustrer tout ce qu'il avait voulu cacher. Ace tourna la tête vers lui, les larmes aux yeux :

\- J-J't'aime plus Marco … C'est fini, pour de bon.

\- Dis pas ça, c'est pas vrai ! répondit-il en haussant un peu la voix. C'est le mec de l'autre fois, c'est ça ! C'est avec lui que tu couches maintenant, hein ?

\- Marco, s'il te plaît, gémit Ace, les larmes pleins les joues. Ne gâche pas mon dernier souvenir de toi !

Le portable d'Ace vibra dans sa poche et Marco fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est lui, il t'appelle pour que tu le rejoignes !

\- Mais non, ça doit être Luffy, j'lui ai envoyé un message tout à l'heure !

\- M'enfume pas, Ace.

\- Lâche-moi !

Ace s'extirpa des serres de Marco alors que son portable s'égosillait toujours dans sa poche. Il le sortit – c'était Trafalgar, mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre avec des sanglots dans la voix. Il fit taire le vibreur.

\- Si c'est ton frère, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

\- C'était pas lui, fit Ace avec une voix dure, bien décidé à faire une croix sur Marco.

Il sentit la colère jaillir de son ex et son bras partit comme un éclair pour toucher durement le visage d'Ace. Il ne dit rien, les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues, trahissant sa douleur.

Ace serra des poings, il devait l'affronter une dernière fois. Pour toutes les fois où il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire, pour toutes les fois où il avait accepté, pour toutes les fois où c'était devenu banal.

\- Tu peux me gifler autant que tu veux, ça n'y changera rien. Je ne t'aime plus, Marco ! cria-t-il.

\- Dis pas de connerie, toi et moi, c'est pour la vie ! J'laisserai jamais personne d'autre que moi te toucher !

\- Mais regarde toi, t'es complètement taré ! Ouvre-les yeux, tu m'as perdu le jour où t'as levé sur moi !

\- Tu es à moi, Portgas D. Ace ! J't'enfermerai pour que tu restes près de moi, s'il le faut.

Le portable d'Ace vibra à nouveau, il n'avait jamais refusé un seul appel de Trafalgar même quand il était occupé ou au lycée, il lui avait toujours répondu. Celui-ci devait s'inquiéter.

\- Fais taire ce putain de téléphone ! grogna-t-il.

Bien décidé de prouver à Marco qu'il ne se laissera plus faire, il décrocha :

\- Allô, dit-il en essayant de contrôler ses sanglots.

 _\- Ça va … ? Ta voix est bizarre._

\- Pour le moment oui, mais je crois que la situation m'échappe, répondit-il.

 _\- Pardon ? T'es où en ce moment ?_

\- Au restaurant, dépêche-toi, je t'en supplie.

Marco venait de lui arracher le téléphone des mains, il l'éclata au sol et l'écrasa avec ses rangers pour être sûr qu'il ne résonnera plus.

Ace était terrorisé alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui, il n'y avait que de la fureur dans ses yeux. Il ressemblait à une bête blessée à mort qui essayait une dernière folie avant de s'écrouler. Il redonna une gifle à Ace qui tenta de se protéger avec son avant-bras, mais Marco avait toujours été plus fort que lui. Il le poussa contre le mur et Ace sentit son dos prendre un mauvais coup. Il le plaqua contre le restaurant, le maintenant par la gorge et lui arracha un baiser mais Ace lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Marco cracha un glaire rouge et semblait encore plus en colère.

Il voulait résister, il voulait se battre mais c'était une force de la nature. Ace ne pouvait rien faire alors que son corps encaissait des coups de plus en plus rudes. Il essaya de penser à autre chose, d'attendre patiemment que cela passe comme il avait toujours fait, mais ce soir Marco était particulièrement déchaîné. Un coup dans la mâchoire lui fit voir des étoiles, il était à présent allongé sur le sol glacial et dur, Marco le releva par les cheveux :

\- T'es à moi, Ace ! Il n'y a que moi que tu aimes et personne d'autre, t'entends !

\- Va … te faire foutre !

Marco tira un peu plus sur ses cheveux et lui tapa directement dans le foie, Ace sentit la douleur remonter dans tout son tube digestif pour finalement ressortir par sa bouche sous la forme d'un grognement. Marco le laissa tomber au sol, il n'avait plus la force de se lever.

Il était vulnérable, comme un oisillon qui était tombé du nid avant l'heure. Un premier coup de pied lui brouilla la vision. Ace s'était demandé plusieurs fois si Marco le tuerait, peut-être que ce sera le cas ce soir.

Un voile noir s'était déposé sur les yeux d'Ace, il ne ressentait plus rien, il entendait juste Marco répéter qu'il lui appartenait, comme une litanie, comme un homme posséder par un démon.

Soudain, une forte lumière perça le rideau sombre, ainsi qu'un bruit de moteur.

\- Traf –

Finalement même ses oreilles l'abandonnèrent, il resta ainsi, prostré dans le silence et le noir, tapis dans le froid.

.

Un musique douce, une sensation de confort et de chaleur, ça ressemblait à ça le paradis ? Ace ouvrit un peu les yeux, il faisait trop sombre pour être au paradis. Sa vue s'ajusta mais resta vague quand même, une horrible douleur lui vrillait le dos et les reins. Il reconnut aussi le visage inquiet de Trafalgar. Ace voulut se redresser et il sentit la main chaude de Trafalgar l'aider à s'asseoir, ils étaient dans sa voiture.

\- Ça va ? S'enquit-il.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, grimaça-t-il.

Ace jeta un regard au chanteur, il avait un peu de sang séché au bord du nez.

\- Ça lui arrive souvent à l'autre dégénéré ?

\- Ouais … j'ai voulu jouer au brave pour une fois.

\- Vu ce que j'lui ai mis, il ne viendra pas de sitôt.

\- C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?

\- C'est rien, tu peux rester assis ? Ou tu veux t'allo –

Trafalgar s'arrêta et Ace le regardait, presque implorant, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les maîtriser, des soubresauts de douleurs secouaient son pauvre petit corps. Il n'avait plus la force de contrôler ses larmes, parce qu'il est trop faible. Trafalgar s'approcha doucement ses mains de lui, Ace frissonna quand il posa sa main sur son bras. Il le regardait toujours, pour soulager ses yeux de toute cette haine et parce qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Voyant qu'il ne rechignait pas, Trafalgar prit Ace dans ses bras.

Celui-ci ouvrit les digues à fond, inondant la chemise du chanteur de larmes salées. Ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'il retenait tout ça en lui. Luffy n'était pas au courant, Thatch non plus, personne ne savait. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de ses bleus parce qu'il était un brin maladroit, personne n'avait vu que Marco avait toujours une main sur lui. Que son ombre planait au-dessus de lui, comme un vautour au-dessus d'une carcasse.

L'odeur de Trafalgar ainsi que sa chaleur le réconfortait peu à peu jusqu'à que ses larmes ne soient que des sillons desséchés sur ses joues. Ace se redressa, un peu gêné de s'être donné en spectacle ainsi.

\- Tu vas venir chez moi ce soir, ton frère n'a pas besoin de te voir dans cet état.

\- Mais il va s'inquiéter !

\- Il est grand Ace, il doit dormir, tu lui téléphoneras demain matin.

\- O-Ok.

Trafalgar démarra doucement la voiture et ils quittèrent le restaurant. L'horloge dans la voiture affichait minuit. Il faisait de son mieux pour conduire souplement, voyant qu'Ace était contusionné de partout.

\- Tu devrais t'endormir, mon appartement est assez loin.

Ace ne dis rien, les sièges chauffant de la Bentley faisaient leur effet tout seul. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était devant un immeuble normal, plutôt moche même.

\- On y est …

Ace sortit de la voiture en faisant attention à chacun de ses gestes. Trafalgar fit rapidement le tour de la voiture et vint le soutenir pour marcher jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Il est moche ton immeuble, j'pensais que tu vivais dans une villa avec caméra et tout !

\- T'es pas si mal au point finalement, sourit Trafalgar.

Ils entrèrent dans un hall banal et montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Direction le dernier étage. La porte s'ouvrit directement dans l'appartement de Trafalgar comme dans les films, le dernier étage lui appartenait totalement et s'étendait sur au moins deux cents mètres carrés. C'était moderne mais chaleureux. Dans le salon il y avait des bouquins partout mais aussi une imposante bibliothèque remplis de CD. Ace s'assit dans le canapé en cuir et Trafalgar quitta un instant la pièce pour revenir avec des serviettes :

\- Le cuistot est pas là, j'peux essayer de te faire quelque chose mais sans garantie … Tiens va prendre une douche.

\- Merci.

Trafalgar enleva sa veste et retira rapidement ses chaussures. Il ne portait qu'une chemise sombre avec un jeans usé, il intima Ace de la suivre dans un immense couloir. Une des portes menait à une salle de bain aussi grande que l'appartement qu'il louait pour lui et Luffy.

\- Bain ou douche, comme tu veux. Prends ton temps …

Trafalgar ferma la porte doucement et Ace se retrouva seul devant l'immense miroir de la salle de bain. Des hématomes commençaient déjà à apparaître sous ses yeux et ses pommettes, sa tête ferait peur à n'importe quel zombie et il avait presque honte de s'être montré ainsi devant Trafalgar. Il fit couler l'eau dans la douche et retira ses vêtements de travail. Son ventre était déjà bleu et il passa la main sur l'hématome brûlant, le faisant grimacer. Son dos aussi avait été touché et il sentait déjà une douleur lancinante sur ses lombaires. Il décida d'arrêter l'inspection et noya sa tête sous la douche, pour diluer chacune des marques laissé par Marco.

Mais tout comme sa douleur et ses hématomes, son souvenir restera un moment gravé sur sa peau.

Ace ne savait pas combien de temps il resta sous l'eau à essayer de faire disparaître ses souvenirs en même temps que l'eau dans le siphon. Mais elle devenait froide alors il sortit. Il s'enroula comme un ver dans la serviette laissé par Trafalgar. Le grand miroir lui renvoya encore son reflet mortifié alors il ne s'attarda pas, oubliant qu'il n'était vêtu que d'une serviette, il retourna dans le salon.

Trafalgar fumait une cigarette en plaquant quelques accords sur une des nombreuses guitares accrochées au mur. Ace resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, profitant de ce moment volé. La mélodie était douce, un peu mélancolique. Finalement Ace avança et Trafalgar le remarqua, il ne s'arrêta et continua sa mélodie.

\- Ça te plaît ? demanda-t-il en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

\- Ouais, c'était joli.

Trafalgar sourit et posa sa guitare contre le canapé :

\- J't'ai réchauffé une pizza, si t'as faim.

\- Merci, mais ça va.

\- J'vais te donner de quoi te couvrir, bouge pas.

Ace regarda la guitare laissé par Trafalgar et se rappela les tentatives ridicules de Luffy. Il espérait vraiment qu'il dormait tranquillement. Il revint dans le salon et lança un t-shirt et un bas de pantalon, Ace un peu gêné ne savait pas comment réagir alors que Trafalgar le dévisageait.

\- Viens dans la chambre quand t'es prêt.

Il hocha la tête et enfila rapidement les affaires prêtées par Trafalgar. Evidemment tout était trop grand, le pantalon balayait le sol et le t-shirt ressemblait à ceux que portais les rappeurs dans les années quatre-vingt-dix. Il partit dans le couloir et aperçut la lumière sortir d'une pièce. Il s'avança doucement, à l'intérieur de la chambre Trafalgar était torse-nu et enfila lui aussi quelque chose pour dormir.

\- J'te laisse mon lit, dit-il en voyant Ace.

\- Non, surtout pas, j'veux pas t'embêter !

\- Arrête un peu ! T'as besoin de repos.

Trafalgar passa à côté de lui et Ace baissa la tête.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

\- Tu … veux pas rester avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

Trafalgar s'arrêta et Ace fixait ses pieds, gêné. Il aurait bien voulu disparaître au fond de ses chaussures.

\- C'est pas raisonnable, Ace.

\- J'en ai marre d'être raisonnable, murmura-t-il.

\- T'es à l'ouest ce soir, faut que tu te reposes.

\- S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas seul, fit-il en sentant les larmes revenir aux bords de ses yeux.

Trafalgar l'entendit sangloter et il fit demi-tour. Ace sentit son magnétisme dans son dos, il posa ses bras sur ses épaules. Ace passa sa main sur ses bras nus, redessinant ses tatouages.

\- J'peux te poser une question ? Continua-t-il.

\- Mmm …

\- Est-ce que … t'es gay ? fit Ace avec une voix de souris.

Trafalgar ne bougea pas, ne sursauta pas non plus, il soupira juste :

\- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

\- Réponds à ma question !

\- Eh bien … oui.

\- Pourquoi tu fais croire que t'es avec Jewelry alors ?

\- Parce que ça la fout mal d'être chanteur dans un groupe de rock-métal et gay.

\- Freddie Mercury était bien gay et il avait la classe !

\- Tu connais Queen, toi ?

\- J'ai décidé de rattraper mon retard depuis quelque jour… J'peux te poser une autre question ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?


	5. A l'envers, à l'endroit

**hey ! Comment vous n'allez pas mal ? Grâce à vous, cette histoire a dépassé les 10 reviews et les 1000 vues ! Wahou, c'est ouf ! Félicitation vraiment, vous avez fait du super boulot.**

 **Plusieurs d'entre vous ont été choqué/surpris de voir Marco dans le rôle du "méchant". Ne vous trompez pas, j'adore ce perso mais je trouve son côté décontracté un peu ennuyeux alors dans cette histoire il est un peu fou et va péter les plombs. On va encore entendre parler de lui.**

 **Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps et je suis désolé aussi des deux premiers mots de ce chapitre. Mais ici, je tiens à que tout ne soit pas noir ou blanc, je préfère nettement le gris clair ou le gris foncé !**

 **Posez-moi des questions, des remarques, vous avez toujours un point de vue intéressant et cela ne peut faire qu'avancer mon histoire.**

 **Je vous livre la suite le 8 juillet ? J'aurais plein de truc à vous racontez, puisque que je vais aux Eurockéennes de Belfort ce week-end.**

 **Si vous pensez me voir, faîte moi un petit signe.**

* * *

\- Sûrement pas.

Il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose, mais il avait espérer entendre une réponse positive, une réponse qui aurait regonfler son cœur, comme l'espoir insensé qu'il braverait le monde pour lui.

Trafalgar s'éloigna de lui sans un mot de plus et ferma la porte. Ace se retrouvait encore une fois seul dans une immense pièce. Il avança comme un zombie vers le lit et se laissa tomber dans les draps. Ça sentait la lessive fraîche, Ace soupira, il pensait s'imprégner de l'odeur particulière de Trafalgar.

Avant d'en avoir conscience, il s'était endormis au bord du lit, sûrement harassé par une journée encore trop dure.

Une odeur de café et de croissant chatouilla Ace qui se réveilla sous les couettes, dans un lit qui pouvait sûrement accueillir trois personnes. Il s'étira et un mal s'empara de tout son corps – ah oui c'est vrai. Il regarda ses bras, quelques marques zébraient sa peau, il souleva son t-shirt pour le rabattre rapidement.

Ce n'était pas que quelque marque, c'est une marque qui recouvrait la moitié de son ventre et qui avait déjà pris une étrange teinte bleu-violette-verte. Il regarda à nouveau, plus longtemps pour s'habituer puis passa ses doigts. Sa peau était brûlante, il sentait ses veines battre à tout va.

Le temps fera son devoir, après tout.

Il se leva difficilement, ses jambes étaient lourdes. Dehors il faisait beau mais sûrement froid, les voitures étaient recouvertes d'un voile blanc éphémère aussi brillante qu'un millier de bijoux. L'estomac d'Ace se rappela à lui et l'odeur de petit-déjeuner devint encore plus alléchante. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, là-bas, Trafalgar mangeait un croissant avec son café en lisant la presse people. Il y avait aussi de la musique, un air doux et calme qui faisait penser aux jours de soleil sur les rives du lac Michigan.

Trafalgar leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Ace s'assit juste en face et il lui tendit le panier de petit-pains – il en prit deux aux chocolats :

\- Café ou chocolat ?

\- Chocolat, s'il te plaît.

Il se leva et remplis la tasse d'Ace, apparemment il avait prévu le coup. Les yeux d'Ace glissèrent vers la lecture du chanteur, c'était la photo de l'autre jour en première page du magazine People. Jewelry et Trafalgar, bouches liées devant la porte du studio. Il détourna le regard, dégouté. Trafalgar se rassit et lui tendit la tasse avec un petit sourire :

\- Bonney et Law, le couple passionné de la scène musicale américaine, lut-il. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont crédules … On peut leur dire n'importe quoi, tant qu'il vende leur torchon.

\- Si tu dis que t'es gay, j'suis sûr qu'il en vendrait plusieurs millions … lança Ace, sans vraiment faire attention.

Trafalgar lui jeta un regard de mort et Ace détourna les yeux, gêné de sa maladresse.

\- Faudrait que t'apprenne à contrôler ta langue, bougonna le chanteur en buvant son café.

\- Bah, avoue que c'est vrai ! Pourquoi tu le dis pas, t'as honte ?

\- Je rêve ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant sa tasse contre la table en verre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta langue, Ace !

Ace roula les yeux au ciel et avala son premier petit-pain entre deux gorgées de chocolat bien chaud. Le visage de Trafalgar était caché par son stupide magazine :

\- Non j'ai pas honte, commença-t-il, toujours derrière sa revue. C'était juste une idée stupide du manager quand le groupe était mal, les fans ont apprécié et on est devenu ce qu'on est aujourd'hui.

\- Ça te fait rien de savoir que tu mens à tous les fans du groupe depuis des années ? C'est pas cool quand même …

Trafalgar ferma son magazine et planta ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Ace. Ce matin-là, il avait pu y voir autre chose que son propre reflet, une lueur, de l'intérêt quelque part dans cet océan de froideur.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas jouer, Ace, murmura-t-il.

\- Et toi, t'es moins bon acteur que tu ne le crois.

Il sourit et termina à peine son croissant alors qu'Ace en avait piqué un troisième dans le panier.

\- Traf, j'suis là ! fit une voix dans le couloir.

\- Dans la cuisine ! répondit l'intéressé.

Ace regardait avec étonnement Jewelry arriver dans la cuisine. Elle était habillée simplement et ses cheveux roses étaient rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval :

\- Tiens, Ace, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle étonnée.

Elle jeta un regard à Trafalgar qui resta silencieux :

\- … Nan …. sourit-elle.

\- Tu te goures, Jewel.

\- C'est quoi ce truc autour de ton œil … ?

\- Un coquard.

Ace n'avait pas su discerner les cernes naturels de Trafalgar de son œil au beurre-noir mais en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait y distinguer une légère coloration violacée au coin de son œil droit :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ? On va croire que j'te maltraite !

\- C'est le cas, soupira-t-il.

\- Hey, qui a mangé mes pains au chocolat ! s'écria-t-elle en s'installant à côté de lui.

Ace releva la tête de son chocolat au lait avec un regard hébété et des miettes de petits pains au coin des lèvres :

\- Ace, dans cette maison, les pains au chocolat, les mousses au chocolat, les yaourts au chocolat, tout ça, c'est pour Jewel compris ? dit-elle avec un ton doux, mais effrayant.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, tiens, regarde plutôt la une de People, intervint Trafalgar.

\- Sérieux, tu pourrais y mettre du tiens, ronchonna-t-elle en regardant les photos.

\- Si tu m'laissais t'embrasser correctement aussi, rétorqua Trafalgar en allumant une cigarette.

\- Ne fume pas le matin, le gamin est là ! Il veut vivre après trente ans, lui ! S'énerva-t-elle en lui arrachant la clope des lèvres.

Trafalgar soupira et Ace avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Trafalgar qui était d'habitude si sérieux et un brin taciturne se faisait malmener par une extravagante aux cheveux roses. Il sentit l'aura glaciale du chanteur sur lui alors Ace ravala tant bien que mal son hilarité.

\- Ces photos sont vraiment ignobles ! Siffla-t-elle.

\- C'est parce que t'es la pire comédienne du monde, murmura Trafalgar.

\- La ferme ! J't'ai déjà dit que j'voulais pas de ta langue dans ma bouche !

\- Bah ça la fout mal pour un couple hyper amoureux depuis trois ans, j'suis désolé !

\- J'espère qu'il ne verra pas ça, soupira Jewelry.

\- Evidemment qu'il le verra, c'est même sur les bus.

\- Tu pourrais m'épauler un peu !

\- Quand ton mec se rendra compte qu'il sort avec une musicienne connue, il se dira juste « non, c'est pas possible » et oubliera ça vite fait …

\- Merci !

Ace suivait leur échange avec attention, si Trafalgar ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils formaient une couple bidon, il y aurait vraiment cru. Il y avait entre eux cette étrange complicité propre aux couples qui se connaissent depuis des années – meilleurs amis et amants en même temps. C'était sûrement le secret de leur mensonge.

Puis subitement Ace se rappela que le futur prétendant de Jewelry s'appelait Thatch et qu'il était aussi son meilleur ami. Il décida donc de mettre son grain de sel dans ses rouages trop bien huilés.

Histoire de faire dérailler la machine un peu plus vite.

\- T'as rencontré quelqu'un ? fit innocemment Ace.

Elle darda son attention vers lui et le jaugeai sévèrement. Ace rentra les épaules, les éclairs de Jewelry étaient trop lourds à porter. Trafalgar lui mis un coup dans les côtes qui voulait sûrement dire « soit cool ».

\- En effet, répondit-elle. Ça te fait plaisir, hein Ace ?

\- Jewel …

\- Ton mec s'appelle Thatch, non ?

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit, espèce de zombie de merde ! cria-t-elle en frappant Trafalgar.

\- J'ai rien dit, bordel ! Arrête de passer ta colère sur moi !

\- C'est la panache des couples hyper amoureux depuis trois ans ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant une mauvaise imitation de Trafalgar.

\- Non, non il m'a rien dit, j'le sais parce que Thatch, c'est mon meilleur ami !

Ils firent tous les deux des yeux ronds comme des dessous de verres :

\- C'est une blague, tu comptais nous en parler quand, au juste, grinça Trafalgar.

\- C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il a rencontré une fille qui s'appelle Jewelry. D'ailleurs, c'est bien parti, sourit-il.

Un sourire vainqueur pris place sur les lèvres rose bonbon de Jewelry tandis que Trafalgar soupira :

\- Génial, voilà autre chose …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit sur moi ? C'est quoi son plat préféré ? Ses loisirs ? Son film favori ? S'emballa Jewelry.

\- Tu lui plais vraiment. Les rognons de veau. La pâtisserie et la robotique. La saga Indiana Jones, répondit Ace.

\- OH MON DIEU ! Il l'aime les rognons ! Il fait des gâteaux ! Tu te rends compte, Traf ! hurla-t-elle en le secouant dans tous les sens.

\- Ouais, ouais j'ai entendu, soupira Trafalgar, un peu agacé de cette agitation matinale.

\- Tu sais, j'étais un peu septique au début gamin, j'voulais carrément pas que t'intègre le staff … mais finalement j't'aime bien !

\- Trop gentil, sourit Ace.

Jewelry quitta la cuisine après avoir dévoré le reste des petits pains et se dirigea en chantonnant vers la salle de bain. Trafalgar semblait tout d'un coup épuisé et alluma sa cigarette, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Ace :

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Non … J'peux tirer une taffe ? Demanda Ace.

\- Hors de question !

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai presque vingt-et-un ans, merde, arrête de jouer au protecteur !

\- C'est une connerie ce truc, Ace. Vraiment, peut-être que t'as l'air cool, mais si j'te montre une photo de mes poumons, tu vomiras directe les quatre petits pains que tu t'es enfilé !

\- Trois ! s'indigna Ace.

\- Petit joueur, sourit Trafalgar.

Jewelry revint dans la cuisine, elle s'était légèrement maquillé les yeux et semblait avoir meilleur mine.

\- J'suis prête, on peut y aller.

\- Ok. Ace va t'habiller, faut qu'on y aille !

\- D'accord, répondit-il.

Trafalgar se dirigea vers la salle de bain et rendit ses vêtements propre à Ace, enfin sa tenue de serveur. Ace entra à son tour pour s'habiller rapidement, il enfila son pantalon puis retira le t-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama jusque-là. Il s'observa torse-nu, des marques bleues commençait à apparaître un peu partout, et surtout une dans son dos qui avait pris une drôle de couleur, encore plus que celle de on ventre.

Trafalgar ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là, Ace cacha son torse par instinct mais Trafalgar n'en fit rien. Il s'approcha de lui et le fit pivoter sur lui-même. Ace sentait ses doigts chauds appuyer un peu partout sur son dos. Il aurait trouvé cette scène très agréable s'il n'avait pas un hématome multicolore dans le dos à cause de son ex trop violent.

\- T'as mal là ?

\- Non

\- Et là ?

\- Aïe, oui ! Vas-y mollo, merde !

\- Ta langue, Ace. On dirait que t'as un hématome musculaire sur le fascia thoraco-lombaire, faudra faire attention, sinon t'es bon pour des séances de kiné.

\- Bon, vous venez ? fit Jewelry en passant sa tête par la porte de la salle de bain. Oulà, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, gamin ?

\- J'm'appelle Ace.

\- Cherche un glaçon et un chiffon, Jewel !

Une minute plus tard, Ace grimaça sous l'effet du froid sur son dos. Trafalgar l'appliqua avec précaution sur toutes les zones qui le faisaient souffrir.

\- Depuis quand t'es médecin ? demanda Ace.

\- Tout le monde fait ça pour soigner les hématomes.

\- Tout le monde ne connait pas le mot « hématome », répliqua Ace.

Il ne vit que l'énorme sourire de Jewelry dans le miroir. Il retira le glaçon quand celui-ci fut presque totalement fondu.

\- C'est bon, tu peux t'habiller.

Les deux musiciens quittèrent la salle de bain pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Ace, néanmoins il entendit quand même le rire gras de Jewelry et un petit « la ferme » de la part de Trafalgar. Ace ressortis de la salle de bain avec sa tenue de serveur et les rejoignit dans l'entrée :

\- C'est vrai qu'il est à croquer comme ça ! remarqua Jewelry.

\- Un chauffeur t'attend en bas, nous on va au studio, expliqua Trafalgar en ignorant Jewelry.

\- J'viens pas avec vous ?

\- Non, on a encore du boulot et toi faut que t'ailles retrouver ton frère.

\- Merde, c'est vrai Luffy ! Il est quelle heure, faut que j'aille en cours ! Et lui est-ce qu'il y est allé ? J'aurais dû lui téléphoner ! Si ça trouve il est parti à ma recherche et s'est cassé la jambe, peut-être qu'il est en train d'agoniser dans un terrain vague !

\- On dirait un poulet sans tête, murmura Jewelry.

\- Attends, connaissant son frère, ça m'parait plausible, rétorqua Trafalgar.

\- Vite, faut y aller.

Ace voulut se précipiter à l'extérieur de l'appartement mais le chanteur le retint :

\- Calme-toi ! Tu te rappelles les paparazzis ?

Ace hocha la tête :

\- Bien, alors Jewelry et moi on va sortir par devant, toi tu prends l'issue de secours, le taxi t'attends juste devant.

\- Ok.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et les trois comparses se glissèrent dedans, une certaine tension monta alors que l'ascenseur descendait vers le rez-de-chaussée. Trafalgar et Jewelry se prirent la main et la serra fermement comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Dès que la porte s'ouvre, tu fais le tour et tu passes par la porte de secours, compris ?

\- Compris.

\- On se voit bientôt.

La porte s'ouvrit, ils s'avancèrent vers les flashs lumineux, les mains liées comme s'ils allaient mourir ensemble. Ace un peu désorienté par les bruits et la foule, se perdit quelques secondes avant de faire le tour de la cage d'ascenseur. Il repéra la porte et la poussa – le taxi l'attendait dans la petite ruelle qui servait de locale poubelle. Il s'installa derrière :

\- Bonjour Monsieur Ace, où dois-je vous déposer ?

\- Chez moi, à Jefferson Park.

\- Très bien, Monsieur.

Le chauffeur fit marche arrière et passa devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. Ace ne vit qu'une espèce d'horde humaine qui bourdonnait dans tous les sens de façon désordonné pour essayer de prendre une misérable. Et quelque part au milieu de cette cohue, Jewelry et Trafalgar essayait de se frayer un passage pour accéder à leur voiture.

Tout cela semblait calculé, millimétré. Le gros titre dans la presse, une série de photo pris « par surprise » à la sortie de l'immeuble. La preuve que Trafalgar et Jewelry était un couple solide.

Ace ne tint pas en place durant tout le voyage, il s'inquiétait pour Luffy. Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer le chauffeur qu'il sauta hors de la voiture pour débouler comme une furie dans son appartement.

A l'intérieur, Luffy regardait la télé en mangeant des céréales.

\- Lu' !

\- Ace ! T'étais passé où !

\- C'est une longue histoire …

Ace fit quelques pas dans son salon, rien n'avait bougé, tout était en ordre. Luffy était …calme. Etrange.

\- Ca va, tu t'es pas trop inquiété ?

\- Au début si, après j'me suis dit que t'étais avec Traffy. C'était le cas ?

\- Entre autre …

\- T'es vraiment chiant, chaque fois tu vas les voir sans moi ! C'est pas juste !

\- Désolé petit frère … Au fait, t'es pas au collège ?

\- J'ai pas classe le mercredi matin, tu te rappelles ?

\- Ah ouais …

\- Par contre, toi, ouais.

Ace se laissa tomber dans le canapé et grimaça un peu. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour rien, Luffy était paisiblement installé devant la télé, peut-être que Trafalgar avait raison finalement, il l'infantilisait un peu trop. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre pour se passer quelque chose de plus confortable.

Il ouvrit la porte et …

\- LUFFY !

.

Ace attendait sur le parking, le regard plongé dans les dernières lumières du couchant. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Trafalgar depuis une semaine et il n'avait pas osé téléphoner, alors quand son portable sonna dans la matinée, il ne cacha pas sa joie. Trafalgar l'invitait au restaurant, rien que tous les deux apparemment.

Le soleil s'inclina sur l'horizon, mettant un terme à cette belle journée. Luffy dormait chez un ami ce soir, alors Ace n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Finalement, il disparut complétement derrière les buildings, inondant une dernière fois le monde de sa sublime lumière. Ace ferma un peu les yeux, il aimait sentir le vent froid dans son visage car c'était une certaine manière de se savoir toujours vivant.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une voiture noire ronronnait dans le parking. Ce n'était pas la Bentley de d'habitude mais une Mini Cooper noire. Ace descendit de son perchoir et s'installa côté passager, pour une fois Trafalgar n'avait ni lunette de soleil, ni casquette – il pouvait parfaitement voir son visage.

\- T'avais l'air bien pensif.

\- Ouais, ça m'fait toujours ça les coucher de soleil.

Trafalgar lui sourit et fit demi-tour pour prendre la route. Il écoutait du piano et Ace voyait ses doigts s'agiter sur le volant en même temps que la mélodie, il l'entendait aussi murmurer les notes.

\- T'as faim, j'espère.

\- Et comment ! Dis, tu vas pas voir des problèmes sans camouflage ?

\- Non … parce qu'on va pas au restaurant

\- Quoi ! Tu me kidnappes !

\- Exactement, je t'emmène dans ma maison au bord du lac.

La voiture s'engagea sur les boulevards périphériques et bientôt le centre-ville de Chicago s'évanouit derrière eux pour laisser place à la forêt. Ils roulèrent sur un chemin cabossé qui débouchait sur un petit chalet en bois et un ponton qui s'étirait dans le lac. Trafalgar coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture. Ace en fit de même, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Alors qu'il pensait le soleil couché, ici on pouvait encore le voir frôler l'eau calme du lac Michigan. Ace s'avança sur le ponton où une petite barque roulottait sur l'eau. Le silence n'était perturbé que par les sons de la nature, pas de voiture, pas de pollution, pas de paparazzi.

Ace revint vers la voiture alors que Trafalgar déchargeait des glacières :

\- C'est incroyable, murmura Ace.

\- Oui … Je viens souvent ici après les tournées et les enregistrements.

\- C'est tellement calme.

Ace prit une des glacières et le suivit jusqu'au petit chalet. Il ne devait pas être plus grand que son appartement, à l'intérieur il y avait une grande cheminé et un canapé en cuir, une petite cuisine et des guitares accrochées au mur. Rien que cette pièce et une salle de bain, pas de télé, pas d'ordinateur – Ace vérifia son portable, pas de réseau.

Il déposa les glacières sur la table en bois et y sortit toute sorte de chose : du vin, du fromage, du pain, de quoi faire un bon repas. Ace le regarda bouger dans la pièce, alors qu'il allumait la cheminé avec du papier journal et du petit bois, ce n'était pas la star mondiale qui était devant lui, c'était juste Trafalgar Law, qui aimait jouer de la guitare, qui ne portait ni lunettes ni chapeau mais juste un t-shirt et des baskets usées.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Sourit-il en revenant près de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

\- Ça te plaît pas ?

Ace ne répondit pas, évidemment que cela lui plaisait mais son cœur avait terriblement peur de la tournure future des événements. Trafalgar rangea les provisions et commença à préparer le repas, Ace le regardait faire assis près de la cheminée :

\- Tu pourrais m'aider, au lieu de rêvasser ! lança-t-il.

\- J'suis invité, j'te signal !

\- Tu ferais mieux de lever tes fesses si tu veux manger quelque chose de comestible, je te rappelle que je suis une brêle en cuisine.

Ace sourit et se leva. En effet, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de cuisine en observant sa façon d'émincer les légumes, ils avaient tous une taille et une forme différente. Ace ricana et Trafalgar lui mit un petit coup dans les côtes, il lui prit le couteau des mains et continua de couper les légumes

\- Très bien, je te nomme responsable des légumes, proclama-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange au juste, demanda Ace.

\- Des fajitas aux légumes, t'aime ça au moins ?

\- J'adore, tiens les poivrons sont prêt, passe-moi les tomates et les carottes.

\- A vos ordres, chef !

Ace s'occupa des légumes pendant que Trafalgar détaillait la viande la fit cuire dans sa sauce tomate non sans difficulté, puisqu'il y avait des tâches partout. Finalement, la viande mijotait tranquillement dans sa sauce alors que les légumes rissolaient à part. Il sortit deux verres à vin et les posa sur la table :

\- J'aime pas le vin rouge, fit Ace.

\- Tu changeras d'avis après avoir goûté celui-ci, je l'ai rapporté de France et il m'a coûté les yeux de la tête.

\- Ne l'ouvre pas, alors.

Il soupira et déboucha la bouteille en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il versa le liquide rouge, presque marron dans le fond de son verre et le fit tourner avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

\- Vraiment exquis, d'une grande douceur, tiens essaye.

\- Non … vraiment !

\- Allez !

Trafalgar lui mit le verre dans la main et Ace soupira et trempa juste le bout des lèvres dans le liquide. Il n'aimait pas la sensation âpre du vin dans sa gorge et lui fit comprendre avec une grimace. Il rigola et reprit le verre :

\- Y'en aura plus pour moi, mais si j'suis bourré c'est de ta faute !

\- Toi bourré, j'aimerais bien voir ça ! J'suis sûr que tu bois que des bières sur scène.

\- Entre autre ouais, des fois cet enfoiré de Kidd me met du schnaps aussi, j'te dis pas comment je termine !

\- J'suis sûre que t'as l'alcool mauvais.

\- Non, j'ai l'alcool triste …

Soudain une odeur de brûlé leur piqua le nez et Trafalgar se précipitait vers la gazinière :

\- Merde la viande !

Ace rigola alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour rattraper la viande à grand coup d'épices. Finalement le repas était servi, Ace mit les légumes et la viande dans sa galette de maïs avant de la rouler :

\- C'est pas trop dégueu, au final … lança Trafalgar.

\- Ouais, si on aime la viande ultra cuite.

\- En tout cas les légumes sont bons ! Félicitation !

\- J'ai pas de mérite, nourrir Luffy est le meilleur des enseignements !

\- C'est pas trop dur ?

Ace réfléchit un instant, dur n'était pas le mot, facile non plus. C'était éprouvant physiquement et mentalement, mais voir le grand sourire de Luffy n'avait pas de prix :

\- … non, je râle mais quand il est pas là, j'suis pas tranquille.

\- Et pour ton ex, il est au courant ?

\- Plus ou moins, dans les grandes lignes.

\- Tu as parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé mardi soir à quelqu'un ?

\- … non.

\- Tu veux le faire ?

\- Pas pour le moment.

\- Très bien, alors je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

\- Merci, au fait.

Il lui lança un sourire avant de boire une gorgée de vin. Le repas se termina dans le calme, ils débarrassèrent la table. Trafalgar n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire, mettant Ace mal à l'aise :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à la fin ?!

\- De la sauce tomate sur le menton !

\- T'aurais pu me le dire avant, merde !

Ace s'essuya rapidement le menton, le feu aux joues mais le sourire de Trafalgar n'avait pas disparu :

\- Viens par-là, murmura-t-il. J'vais m'en occuper …

\- … non, vaux mieux pas, balbutia Ace qui reculait alors que lui avançait.

\- Pourquoi … ?

\- Parce que ...

Ace se retrouva acculé par le lambris du mur et Trafalgar plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, plongeant son regard d'argent dans le sien. Ses yeux brillaient comme les étoiles brûlaient dans le ciel :

\- Ne me fais pas ça, j't'en prie …chuchota Ace.

\- Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Je sais …

\- Laisse-toi aller un peu, j'ai aussi envie de lâcher prise.

Il s'approcha bien trop près et son magnétisme ne fit qu'une bouché d'Ace. Ils étaient à présent dans les bras de l'autre, Trafalgar lui souleva le menton et retira la petite tâche de sauce tomate avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Ace ferma intensément les yeux, libérant enfin les vagues d'émotions qu'il contenait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il gémit et Trafalgar sourit contre sa bouche.

Ace approfondis immédiatement le contact en se collant encore plus à lui, les mains perdues dans ses cheveux noirs et le cœur battant à tout rompre contre le sien. Trafalgar se recula un peu et l'observa, les yeux voilés :

\- T'es beau, Ace.

Ne résistant pas à cette voix doucereuse et ce visage hypnotisant, il fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Trafalgar glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et Ace perdait tout contrôle de lui-même, il gémissait sans gêne, Trafalgar lui faisait tellement d'effet qu'il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il voulut passer ses mains sous son t-shirt, désireux de plus mais Trafalgar le retint :

\- Impulsif, va.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi …

\- Je ne joue pas, Ace. Je veux juste faire les choses correctement.

Il lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'au fond de la petite pièce où trônait un piano qu'Ace n'avait pas remarqué. Il souleva doucement le couvercle qui protégeait les touches, Ace le regardait faire en silence, comme s'il s'adonnait à un rite mystérieux. Il posa ses doigts fins sur les touches qui résonnèrent aussitôt, puis il débuta une mélodie mélancolique.

\- J'savais pas que tu faisais du piano ?

\- C'est le premier instrument que j'ai appris, j'suis plutôt mauvais mais ça me change de la guitare.

Le piano résonnait dans la tête d'Ace comme les réminiscences d'un passé lointain, un passé où lui et Luffy n'avaient besoin de rien, ne souciaient de rien. Trafalgar s'arrêta, il venait de remarquer les larmes d'Ace :

\- Désolé, ça me rappelle mon frère. Il jouait au piano …

\- Quoi, Luffy ? J'suis même pas sûr qu'il puisse faire du triangle !

\- Non pas Luffy … l'autre.

\- Pourquoi tu gardes tout ça en toi, Ace ?

\- Personne n'aime les râleurs et les pleurnichards, sourit-il, un peu amer.

\- C'est au-delà de ça.

Trafalgar s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ace qui était assis à côté de lui sur le tabouret. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse et Ace tressaillit

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu mens à tout le monde, murmura-t-il.

\- Pour que ma vie privée le reste.

Ace s'approcha timidement de lui, mais Trafalgar glissa sa main dans sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Le cœur d'Ace explosa à nouveau, c'était tellement bon et ça faisait tellement mal en même temps. Il l'embrassait encore et encore, presque désespéré parce que les moments comme cela seront rares.

Trafalgar appartenait aux autres avant d'être à lui et au fond, il savait qu'il passera toujours après sa vie de musicien.

Pour le moment il ne se demandait pas s'il serait capable de surmonter tout ça, il voulait juste profiter de toutes les attentions que Trafalgar lui donnait.

Encore une fois, il mit un frein à leurs baisers, voyant qu'Ace s'emballait un peu trop. Il l'observa avec un sourire doux et se mit à rire :

\- Tu viens de franchir une ligne, t'en es conscient ?

\- Je crois …

\- Ça te fait quoi d'être ici, avec moi ?

\- J'suis heureux.

Le sourire de Trafalgar s'agrandit et il se leva après avoir déposé ses lèvres sur la joue d'Ace. Il le regarda s'éloigner vers la cuisine en priant pour qu'il y ait encore une foule de moment comme ça.

.

Ace ouvrit les yeux. Le grand lit était vide, ils avaient dormis ensemble, sans rien d'autre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine mais elle aussi était vide.

\- Traf ?

Pas de réponse. Il enfila rapidement une robe de chambre pour ne pas mourir de froid et ouvrit la porte. Il faisait beau mais terriblement froid, le lac était presque gelé. Sur le ponton, une silhouette sombre se détachait de la luminosité ambiante, Trafalgar était assis là-bas, les pieds presque dans l'eau. Ace oublia le froid et avança jusqu'à lui, il avait une guitare entre les bras et une cigarette au bout des lèvres :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue, tu vas mourir de froid !

\- T'es en t-shirt !

Il sourit simplement, il souriait beaucoup depuis qu'ils étaient ici et Ace aimait croire qu'il était à l'origine de ce délicieux rictus. Il s'assit à côté de lui, ses pieds à lui étaient bien loin de l'eau miroitante du lac.

\- Joues moi quelque chose …

Ace se laissa envahir par la mélodie du guitariste, encore une fois il était loin de la violence du son de The Supernovas. Les notes étaient enjouées, légères et surtout chaleureuse. Il arrêta son morceau dans un geste théâtrale.

\- Pourquoi tu fais partie d'un groupe aussi violent … ?

\- T'aimes pas notre musique, hein ?

\- Pas vraiment … Luffy est ultra-fan donc ça compense.

\- Je suis content que tu n'aimes ce qu'on fait … murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- … tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être aimé pour ce que tu n'es pas. Au fait, j'oubliais quelque chose.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa chastement, mais Ace n'écoutant que ses instincts se rua dans ses bras pour encore plus de contact. Trafalgar sourit contre la joue d'Ace et lui massa le crâne :

\- Tu m'étonnes que ton ex ne veuille pas te lâcher …

\- Merci, je sais que j'embrasse comme un Dieu !

\- N'importe quoi ! J'voulais dire que t'es aussi collant qu'un clébard !

\- Hey !

\- Mais tu marques un point.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus intensément cette fois. Dans le cerveau d'Ace était l'enfer et le paradis en même temps. Il voulait figer le temps, qu'il ne quitte pour rien au monde le chalet et le lac. Après quelques minutes dans le froid glacial, ils décidèrent de rentrer et le téléphone de Trafalgar sonna, mettant fin au rêve :

\- Ouais, Kidd … C'est bon, j'me ramène, j't'ai dit que j'allais en week-end alors gueule pas !

Ace le regardait, assis derrière la table de la cuisine. Il raccrocha et soupira :

\- Désolé, va falloir qu'on rentre. J'pensais pouvoir rester jusqu'à lundi, mais Apoo veut qu'on termine les répètes cette semaine.

\- Oh, pas de problème, j'vais m'habiller.

Quand Ace revint dans la cuisine, Trafalgar avait rassemblé toute leur affaires, rangé la cuisine, refermé le piano. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de leur passage dans le chalet. Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Ace, le retour à la réalité sera plus dur que prévu.

Trafalgar semblait contrarié, il s'était fermé au moment même où la voiture avait démarré. Ace voulait lui parler mais il avait peur de se faire envoyer sur les roses alors le voyage se passa dans le silence. Arrivé devant son immeuble, il espérait une dernière attention mais Trafalgar ne bougea pas.

\- Bon … à bientôt alors ?

Il se pencha et ouvrit la boîte à gants :

\- Tiens, on joue la semaine prochaine. C'est un pass pour les coulisses.

\- Ok … merci … bon j'y vais …

La porte claqua et la voiture redémarra en trombe, laissant Ace avec ses désillusions sur le trottoir. Il resta immobile un instant, se demandant si ces deux jours avaient réellement existé, tellement ils furent fugace. Il se décida à rentrer, Luffy était encore chez son copain donc l'appartement était désespérément silencieux.

Il s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la télé pour se changer les idées :

 _« Qui est le mystérieux jeune homme qui accompagne le groupe The Supernovas depuis quelques jours ? C'est la question que se pose tous les fans du groupe »_

Et merde.


	6. Sous les feux de la rampe

**Hey ! Vous survécu à la canicule ? Moi difficilement puisque j'ai passé mes journées sur un terrain vague poussiéreux à boire des bières et danser sur de la musique ! Ouais, c'était les Eurocks ! J'vais vous faire un rapide bilan de ce que j'ai aimé ou pas ( parce que vous n'êtes pas là pour écouter ma vie)**

 **J'ai aimé : Skip the Use : vraiment bon en live, franchement ça vaut le tour; Christine and The Queens : une bonne surprise, des frissons, une belle voix et une incroyable prestation scénique; Major Lazer : boîte de nuit géante, bien que ce n'est pas mon style de musique, ça fait du bien de se lâcher parfois; Sting : l'immense, le classe, malgré sa barbe en mode Robinson ****Crusoé, les morceaux mythiques le sont toujours autant (oui, c'est le mec dont je parle dans le chapitre 4)**

 **J'ai pas aimé : The Chemical Brothers : l'éléctro c'est pas mon truc; Fakear : l'éléctro c'est vraiment pas mon truc; Die Antwoord : le truc le plus étrange du monde, imaginez des mecs habillés en pyjama Doraemon, une chanteuse avec une voix digne des héroïnes les plus niaises de shojo qui chante du hip-hop avec en toile de fond, des petit bonhomme sur des b*tes colorées ...**

 **J'ai vu d'autre chose en coup de vent, pas assez longtemps pour me faire une opinion. BREF, si vous voulez plus de détails sur mon week-end musical, envoyez moi un joli MP ou une review pour les guests !**

 **Parlons de l'histoire maintenant : vous avez fait exploser mon compteur de vue avec la chapitre précédent ! Vous êtes dingue ! Néanmoins je sens que vous attendez encore un petit quelque chose, un déclic pour passer au stade du commentaire, je me trompe ? En tout cas je n'aurais de cesse de tenter de vous satisfaire !**

 **Merci à fh-seese pour sa review plein d'enthousiasme et de smiley**

 **Georgette-Anne : Pourquoi tes parents non pas voulu, les gens sont profondément non-violent là-bas ( la douce odeur d'herbe qui flotte constamment dans l'air en est le parfait exemple). En tout cas, c'est dommage, l'ambiance était dingue et les groupes super ! Merci pour tes compliments dix jours, ça passe vite, tu vois je suis déjà là !**

 **J'ai beaucoup parlé _(la suite de la quantité de chose que je voulais vous dire ce sera pour la prochaine foi, hein)_ alors une dernière chose : Félicitation au nouveau bachelier, vous l'avez mérité !**

 **Ce chapitre parle de concert, coïncidence ?**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous le 18 ça vous va ? On fait un événement Facebook pour s'en rappeler ?**

* * *

Ace regarda par la fenêtre – c'était toujours le même cirque. Ça fait deux jours qu'il était enfermé chez lui parce qu'une horde de paparazzi avaient trouvé, dieu seul sait comment, son adresse. Luffy trouvait ça marrant et s'amusait à leur lancer les popcorns pas soufflés sur la tête. Par contre, Ace trouvait ça flippant, oppressant. Il ne pouvait pas mettre un pied dehors, il ne pouvait plus aller au lycée, ni faire les courses, heureusement qu'il ne travaillait pas cette semaine.

\- Ah, touché !

\- Tu veux bien arrêter, Lu' !

\- Quoi, on dirait des pigeons autour d'un bout de pain, c'est marrant !

\- C'est moi le bout de pain, j'te signal !

\- C'est bon, calme-toi …

\- Ferme la fenêtre, merde !

Le plus jeune ronchonna et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il mit une quantité astronomique de pop-corn dans sa bouche et fit la moue à son frère.

\- Comment ils ont trouvé mon adresse, bordel !

\- Chais pas !

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

Ace était à bout de nerf, il avait perdu toute patience, que ce soit avec son frère ou avec lui-même. Il attrapa le téléphone, espérant avoir Trafalgar qui était resté injoignable depuis le début de cette mascarade. La tonalité retentit et enfin quelqu'un décrocha :

\- Traf ! Y'a une nuée de paparazzi devant chez moi, depuis deux jours ! J'peux même plus sortir …

 _\- Ouais, j'ai vu ta photo à la télé …désolé._

\- Fais quelque chose, merde !

\- _Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je vienne ? Ça va empirer les choses ! Pour l'instant, ils t'ont juste vu deux fois avec nous … ils n'en savent pas plus. Faut attendre que ça tasse ..._

\- T'es pas sérieux ! Faut que j'aille en cours, que je sorte, j'peux pas rester cloîtrer ici au bon vouloir de ces vautours.

 _\- Bienvenue dans le monde de la célébrité … le mieux c'est qu'on ne se voit pas pendant plusieurs mois._

 _-_ Tu déconnes, j'espère ?

\- _non … je pense que pour le live de cette semaine, ils ne te choperont pas mais hors de question que tu reviennes au studio ou que je te raccompagne chez toi …_

 _-_ … et au chalet ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- _J'en sais rien … ils nous surveillent tous Ace._

 _-_ Alors on leur donne ce qu'ils veulent et ils nous lâchent grappe !

\- _Parce que tu sais ce qu'ils veulent peut-être._

Ace jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui semblait absorber par une série débile à la télé :

\- … toi et moi, ensemble, murmura-t-il.

Il entendit le rire un brin moqueur de Trafalgar au bout du fil :

\- _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ace. Déjà, on n'est pas ensemble et –_

 _-_ Donc c'était rien pour toi, ce qu'il s'est passé ? Première nouvelle …

\- _… Ace, s'il te plaît, essaye d'avoir un peu de recul sur les choses. Ce n'est pas simple …_

 _-_ … t'as raison, on ferait mieux de ne plus se voir pendant plusieurs mois … même plus du tout.

 _\- Ace !_

Il raccrocha, furieux et Luffy tourna la tête vers lui :

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais, j'vais faire mes devoirs.

\- T'es malade, c'est ça ?

\- Non … lâche-moi, s'il te plaît, Lu'.

\- Mais si tu fais tes devoirs, y'a forcément quelque chose qui cloche ! Il a dit quoi Traffy ?

\- Rien d'intéressant, qu'ils partiront d'eux-mêmes. Tu restes sagement ici, ok ?

Ace claqua la porte de sa chambre, laissant son petit frère tout penaud.

Le retour à la réalité était vraiment brutal. Il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau en soupirant et regarda les esquisses qu'il avait entamées pour la pochette de l'album. Il n'avait même plus envie de dessiner quoique ce soit pour Traf.

Comment il avait pu être aussi naïf, comment il avait pu laisser son cœur dicter ses actes ?

Il se retrouvait ici, comment un con, le cerveau en l'air.

Sans prévenir, la sonnette résonna dans l'appartement. Ace se leva et vit Luffy passer en trombe dans le couloir pour ouvrir.

\- Ace ! C'est pour toi ! hurla-t-il.

Il accéléra un peu, espérant vraiment voir un brun à la peau mat et aux cheveux noirs dans son appartement. A la place, il ne vit que ce bon vieux Thatch :

\- C'est quoi ce bordel devant chez toi !

\- Salut, frérot, sourit Ace en lui faisant une accolade.

\- Sérieux qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ! J'comprends pourquoi t'as pas pu venir, je m'inquiétais moi !

\- Viens, tu prendras bien une bière.

Les deux amis s'installèrent dans la cuisine, suivit de près par Luffy.

\- Lu', laisse-nous …

\- Mais ! T'arrêtes pas de me mettre de côté en ce moment ! Pourquoi tu m'aimes plus ?

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, j'veux pas d'autre petit frère que toi, aussi insupportable sois-tu !

\- Alors laisse-moi rester, j'te promets que je dirais rien !

\- Oï Ace, sois cool, le petit a l'air déterminé.

En effet le visage de Luffy avait perdu son sourire idiot pour une mine définitivement résolue. Ace soupira et fit signe à Luffy de s'asseoir avec eux. Ace sortit de la bière du frigo et un soda pour son petit frère – celui-ci avait retrouvé son sourire stupide.

\- Alors ? On m'a posé des questions étranges quand j'ai essayé d'venir … genre « connaissez-vous intimement Portgas D. Ace ? »

\- Ouais … T'as revu Jewelry récemment ?

\- C'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Tu connais _The Supernovas_ ? C'est un groupe de rock-métal … eh ben … Jewelry fait partie de ce groupe, elle est bassiste …

\- Tu t'fous d'moi !? Ma cible est musicienne, c'est trop cool … j'me disais bien qu'elle avait quelque chose de différent ! Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- Luffy est leur plus grand fan.

Ce dernier acquiesça gravement.

\- Tu l'as jamais vu dans un magazine ?

\- J'ai une tête à lire la presse people ?

Ace rigola un peu, Thatch était un sorte de vieux-jeune – plus mature, il préférait les apéros dinatoires que les boîtes, il regardait la chaîne culturelle plutôt que MTV …

\- Je vois … mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent devant chez toi, les cafards ?

\- Le groupe m'a engagé pour designer leur pochette.

\- T'es pas sérieux … ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Un peu plus d'un mois …

\- Et tu m'as rien dit !

\- J'voulais, quand t'as parlé de Jewelry, mais ça faisait que quelques jours.

\- C'est dingue, Ace ! Ton avenir est tout tracé, toutes les agences de comm' voudront bosser avec toi.

\- …faudrait déjà que ça leur plaise. Il y a … autre chose, aussi mais vaut mieux qu'elle t'en parle directement.

\- Tu m'fais peur, mec. On s'est pas beaucoup vu, j'sais même pas si je l'intéresse !

\- Crois-moi, elle t'a harponné, rigola Ace.

Thatch leva son verre de bière et trinqua avec Ace, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Ace souriait aussi, parce que si ça roulait pour eux deux, ça pourrait aussi arranger ces petites affaires personnelles.

\- Dis, j'ai vu Marco tout à l'heure, il avait pas l'air en forme …

\- Me parle pas de ce dégénéré, s'il te plaît, grogna Ace.

Il se baissa devant le frigo pour attraper sa bouteille, mais son pull glissa légèrement sur son dos nu. L'hématome s'était résorbé certes, mais il était toujours là.

\- Tu t'es pris une porte ou quoi ? lança Thatch en prenant la bouteille qu'Ace lui tendait.

\- Hein ? ... non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Ton dos.

Ace se figea un instant, se retenant de pester entre ses dents. Thatch fronça les sourcils devant lui, pas dupe pour un sous :

\- Oh, ça ! J'ai glissé dans la salle de bain l'autre jour et j'me suis étalé comme une merde sur carrelage !

Son ami ne dit rien, il se contenta de porter son verre à ses lèvres en regardant Ace avec des yeux de serpents incisifs et prêt à dénouer le vrai du faux.

Il n'en restera pas là.

\- Faut que j'y aille, y'a cours cet aprèm, tu t'amènes ?

\- T'es dingue ! Je ne mets pas le pied dehors, j'tiens à ma peau.

\- Ok, comme tu veux. Appelle-moi si t'as besoin de ravitaillement …

Ace rigola et promis qu'il le fera. Il raccompagna Thatch jusqu'à la porte puis se retourna vers Luffy qui était resté étonnement silencieux. En effet, le plus jeune se mordait la langue tellement fort pour ne pas ouvrir son grand bec :

\- Lu', t'es rouge comme une tomate … tu peux parler maintenant.

\- POURQUOITUM'ASJAMAISDITQUE THATCHCONNAISSAITAUSSILEGROUPE, VOUSETESTOUSCONTREMOI ! C'ESTPASJUSTE !

\- J't'ai rien dit parce que c'est pas tes oignons, tout simplement.

\- T'es vraiment un frère indigne !

\- Je serais vexé si tu ne faisais pas cette moue stupide ! rigola Ace en frottant les cheveux de son petit-frère.

Revoir Thatch et avoir Luffy près de lui faisaient le plus grand bien. Son esprit semblait apaisé par cette douce banalité, loin des affaires sentimentales compliquées qu'il semblait attirer comme un aimant. Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le petit balcon. La presse était toujours là, les yeux rivés vers eux – même une tornade ou un ouragan ne semblait pas pouvoir les déloger. Néanmoins, Ace remarqua qu'ils étaient moins nombreux, le froid avait dû avoir raison de plusieurs d'entre eux.

\- On dirait des phoques qui attendent leur poisson, comme au zoo, lança Luffy.

\- … ou des araignées prêtent à sauter sur leur proie.

\- Tu crois que les autres vivent ça tous les jours ?

\- J'en sais rien, Lu' … en tout cas, je les plains, sincèrement.

.

Les photographes avaient totalement disparut deux jours plus tard et Ace pouvait enfin sortir de chez lui. Il avait tout de même pris ses précautions avant d'aller au supermarché, il portait son stetson orange avec une grosse paire de lunette de soleil qu'il avait acheté une fois pour Halloween. Ace s'excusa aussi platement auprès de tous ses voisins, surtout la vieille Kokoro qui ne s'était pas gêner pour faire une remarque désobligeante sur son mode de vie et l'éducation qu'il donnait à Luffy.

Enfin il pouvait marcher dans la rue tranquillement, même s'il sentait le regard lourd des gens à son passage. Sûrement parce qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il faisait gris comme du béton, mais Ace ne put s'empêcher de croire qu'il avait été démasqué et que ce joyeux manège allait recommencer.

Aujourd'hui, il fallait renflouer les placards et malheureusement Ace n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de son petit frère – sous prétexte qu'il le laissait seul ce soir. Ce dernier écoutait déjà la musique à en faire vibrer la carrosserie alors qu'Ace s'installa derrière le volant.

\- Baisse ta musique, ça me déconcentre, râla Ace.

\- C'est ton déguisement stupide qui te déconcentre, rigola Luffy en baissant quand même le volume.

\- J'ai pas envie qu'on me reconnaisse !

\- T'inquiète, t'es pas encore Brad Pitt !

Ace leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Luffy se bidonnait à côté, fier de sa blague. Il démarra la voiture qu'il toussa avant de s'arrêter, Ace ressaya, sans succès. Sa vieille Fiat lui faisait toujours ça quand le thermomètre flirtait avec le zéro :

\- Tu pourrais demander à Traffy une nouvelle voiture !

\- Jamais de la vie !

\- Pourquoi, j'suis sûr qu'il en a au moins quinze !

Ace ne répondit pas et sortit pour ouvrir le capot, tout avait l'air en marche, peut-être que l'essence avait gelé dans le réservoir. Il se rassit derrière le volant et tourna la clé, la voiture essaya de démarrer dans un grincement sonore, sans jamais y parvenir.

\- Putain !

\- On va pas y aller à pied, quand même !

\- Allez, démarre !

La voiture s'ébranla et la voiture ronronna enfin. Ace offrit un grand sourire victorieux à son frère qui alluma le chauffage à fond pour dégivrer les vitres.

\- C'est parti !

\- Let's go to the mall* !

La voiture sortit enfin du parking pour le supermarché. Arrivés là-bas, évidemment Luffy se proclama « pilote du caddy » tandis qu'Ace était relégué au rang de « porteur et remplisseur de charges ». Ace soupira alors que leur entrée fut tout sauf discrète puisque Luffy faillit se rétamer royalement dans l'allée centrale en négociant un virage trop serré, en équilibre sur les roues. Ace sortit la liste précise des choses dont ils avaient besoin pour ne pas trop s'égarer mais Luffy s'extasiait déjà devant le rayon jeux-vidéos :

\- Ace, regarde ! Le nouveau Mario est sorti !

\- Laisse-tomber, Lu', c'est trop chère …

\- Traffy pourrait l'acheter !

\- T'as fini avec ça oui ? Il n'a pas à nous donner de l'argent ou une voiture ou quoique ce soit d'autre !

\- Mais … j'suis sûr qu'il s'en fout et qu'il dirait oui !

\- C'est une question de principe, j'fais pas la manche, un point c'est tout. Pose ça, maintenant.

Il fit une moue avec ses joues et Ace était à la limite de changer d'avis. Mais son frère était déjà passer à autre choses, le rayon charcuterie s'étendait devant lui, comme les Champs-Elysées menant à l'Arc de Triomphe. Il fit sa sélection de jambons et autres saucissons secs sans qu'Ace ne dit rien – c'était plus ou moins sur la liste.

Dans le rayon suivant, Luffy avait pris totalement le contrôle des opérations et remplissaient le chariot sous l'œil attentif d'Ace. Il suivait plutôt bien la liste, pour une fois.

\- Excusez-moi …

Ace tourna la tête et vit une jeune fille devant lui, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Elle le regardait avec des paillettes dans les yeux et serrait fort contre elle un carnet :

\- Vous êtes Portgas D. Ace ? J'ai reconnu vos cheveux …

\- Euh … ouais.

Ace avait hésité quelques instants mais l'adolescente ne semblait pas du tout aussi agressive que ces idiot de paparazzi, elle semblait même plutôt impressionner voire effrayée.

\- … je peux avoir un autographe !

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis pas spécialement connu …

\- Je suis une fan de _The Supernovas_ et je vous ai vu avec eux à la télé !

Luffy déboula avec grâce et légèreté … il manqua de renverser la jeune en stoppant au dernier moment son chariot infernal :

\- Ace, qu'est-ce que tu branles !

\- Depuis quand tu parles comme ça, Lu' ! Fais gaffe à ton langage, merde !

\- Tu m'dis ça alors que tu jures à longueur de journée !

\- C'est pas le problème, toi t'es qu'un gamin stupide, on peut encore faire quelque chose pour ton éducation ! Moi, c'est trop tard !

\- … euh excusez-moi, fit la petite voix.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Luffy.

Ace lui prit son carnet des mains et lui gribouilla rapidement son nom.

\- Personne.

Ace poussa le chariot et s'éloigna de la groupie avant que Luffy ne devienne trop lourdingue … mais c'était peine perdu :

\- T'as signé ton premier autographe ! C'est trop cool !

\- Tu veux peut-être le gueuler plus fort dans un micro ! S'énerva Ace.

\- Peut-être que j'vais devenir connu parce que je suis ton frère et que j'aurais jamais besoin de travailler avec tout l'argent que tu te feras …

\- Ne compte pas trop là-dessus, espèce de feignasse.

Les deux frères sortirent rapidement du magasin, Ace sentait le regard des gens se poser plus fréquemment sur lui – malgré son chapeau. Les clients avaient dû le voir signer l'autographe à la jeune fille. Même la caissière qui atteignait facilement le double de son âge le dévisageait comme si elle savait.

C'était deux putains de photos à la télé, comment les gens pouvaient le reconnaître ! Il n'avait même pas prononcé un seul mot.

Ace ne cacha pas son soulagement quand ils poussèrent la porte de leur appartement, les bras chargés de provisions. Ici, au moins il se sentait plus ou moins à l'abri de toute cette folie. Il désigna Luffy comme « directeur du frigo » pour qu'il range les courses sans histoire.

Il s'installa sur la table du salon et feuilleta son carnet de croquis, avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait pas touché un crayon depuis presque un mois. Il jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier épinglé au mur, demain on était le 1er décembre. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la période de l'Avent, tout le monde se réunissait pour manger une dinde dessécher avec sa famille – pour Ace s'était juste le moyen le plus perfide de lui rappeler que lui n'en avait pas vraiment.

Luffy arriva avec sa guitare et ça rappela des mauvais souvenirs à Ace :

\- J'espère que t'as fait des progrès avec ce truc !

\- Tu ne l'as même pas remarqué ? Méchant !

\- Allez, vas-y, joue !

Luffy prit une grande respiration et commença à gratter les cordes. C'était mélodieux, fluide et rythmé, Ace ne s'attendait pas à ça, ses progrès étaient plutôt impressionnant. Il continua sans se tromper ou s'arrêter pour recommencer.

\- Alors ?

\- C'était chouette !

\- Mais t'as pas reconnu, hein ?

\- Non, c'était connu ?

\- C'était _The Supernovas_ …

Ace haussa un sourcil, un truc aussi … normal ? Pas possible ! C'était bien trop calme, trop mélodieux.

\- … c'était la partie de Traffy dans Rape The Death.

\- Tu te fous de moi … ?

\- Non, j'te jure !

\- Mais cette chanson est … juste horrible !

\- Il le fait à la guitare électrique alors c'est un peu plus agressif, mais c'est sa partition.

\- … attends une seconde ? T'es en train de me dire que mon idiot de petit frère sait jouer une partition du groupe le plus connu du moment ? Les martiens t'ont enlevé pendant la nuit, c'est ça ?

\- T'es bête !

\- J'suis fière de toi, Lu'. Vraiment.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et pour une fois Luffy se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Il déposa sa guitare à côté du canapé et se blottit contre son frère qui reprit son carnet de croquis sur les genoux :

\- Regarde, c'est le premier truc que j'ai fait pour le groupe, t'en pense quoi ?

Ace lui montra son esquisse, au fusain, elle représentait le fameux Bepo avec une veste en cuir et des lunettes de soleil avec le logo du groupe sur chaque verre.

\- C'est cool mais pas assez flippant …

\- J'pourrais lui enlever les oreilles et un bout de la tête pour voir son cerveau et il aurait du sang sur sa tête … genre ce CD va vous flinguer les méninges, achetez-le !

\- Ouais, j'suis sûr qu'ils vont kiffer !

\- Je serais bien de faire les lunettes avec un effet 3D, tu sais avec le logo qui bouge quand tu bouges le disque !

\- Ace ! T'es un génie ! Si j'vois au album comme ça, j'l'achète direct, même si c'est du Miley Cyrus !

\- Merci, petit frère !

Ace se leva et posa son carnet sur la table :

\- Bon, j'vais m'préparer pour ce soir.

\- J'te déteste vraiment d'y aller sans moi ! Bouda Luffy en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Y'aura beaucoup d'autre occasions …

Ace avait pesé longuement le pour et le contre avant d'y aller. Trafalgar ne voulait pas le voir à cause des paparazzo ? Soit, donc il ne viendrait pas au concert – ce fut sa première pensée et elle persista un temps, bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il pouvait se contrôler et agir en adulte.

Mais ça faisait deux semaines, deux longues semaines sans un coup de fil, un texto ou une entrevue. Quinze jours, trois cents trente-six heures, vingt mille cent soixante minutes et plus d'un million de secondes.

Ace était un artiste, il aimait dessiner avec son cœur plutôt qu'avec sa tête et il en faisait de même avec sa vie. Son cœur disait stop, ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps. Alors il oublia ses pseudo-résolutions de maturité et de sagesse, parce que c'était tellement loin de sa personnalité et surtout parce qu'il avait envie de le voir.

Il s'en foutait de passer pour un accro, un lourd, même un chien, il voulait le voir alors il irait à ce concert.

Il se posta devant son armoire et se demanda comment on devait s'habiller pour un concert de rock. Il passa en revue ses t-shirt et ses chemises puis il choisit finalement un t-shirt gris sérigraphié qu'il enfila par-dessus son jeans noir. Dans l'entré il enfila sa veste et prit son chapeau – juste au cas où. Luffy déboula dans l'entrée, un poil fâché :

\- Tu me ramènes un t-shirt et un truc exclusif !

\- Pas de problème, petit frère ! Tu gardes la cabane hein ? Et pas de bêtises !

\- J'peux inviter Usopp et Sanji ?

\- Quoi ? Tu m'en parles que maintenant ?

\- Bah t'allais sûrement dire non … alors j'ai attendu le moment opportun.

\- … depuis quand t'es aussi manipulateur ?

\- Allez, dis oui ! On va juste regarder des films en mangeant du popcorn, rien d'autre !

\- Ok … mais si j'vois le moindre truc qui traîne à mon retour, j'te fais bouffer des brocolis pendant un mois

Luffy sourit au-delà du raisonnable et se rua vers son portable pour prévenir ses amis. Ace soupira et enfila ses rangers, il vérifia ses poches – portefeuille, clés, pass VIP, tout était en ordre.

\- J'y vais Lu', surtout ne m'attends pas !

\- T'inquiète, t'as pas le droit de revenir avant demain matin !

Ace tournait depuis dix bonnes minutes dans cet immense parking en espérant garer sa vieille voiture, finalement il s'arrêta au bord d'un terrain vague, fatigué de tourner en rond. A l'extérieur, le spectacle était à peine réel.

Des centaines de gens, tous vêtu de noir, marchaient à l'unisson vers la salle de concert, ils ressemblaient aux âmes en peines qui errent doucement vers leur dernière demeure. On distinguait facilement les habitués des novices – certains avaient eu la bonne idée de venir en chemise claire et petite robe de cocktail. Ace remercia mentalement son t-shirt gris et sa veste sombre, il ne faisait pas trop tâche.

Il suivit le cortège sans un mot. Les gens chantaient leur morceau préféré, échangeaient de bières et autres substances illicites. Malgré leur visage tatoué ou peu accueillant, l'ambiance était bon enfant. Finalement Ace aperçut l'entré et l'armée de vigil qui contrôlaient contentieusement chaque sacs, chaque poches. Il repéra au fond l'entré des pass spécial – là-bas l'ambiance était plus calme et le vigil ressemblait à un gentleman anglais :

\- Bonsoir, monsieur, puis-je voir votre pass ?

Ace lui tendit, un peu gêné par tant de cérémonie. L'homme l'inspecta puis déchira une partie avant de le rendre à l'Ace :

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Il détacha le cordon rouge et Ace le suivit dans le dédale de couloir. Ils arrivèrent sur une petite estrade surélevée ou déjà quelques personnes étaient installées. L'homme disparut et Ace s'avança intrigué, il jeta un œil en contre-bas.

Il n'avait vu autant de personne regroupé dans un espace si petit, ils étaient si serré qu'on pouvait à peine distinguer le sol ou le moindre espace vide. Ace remercia mentalement Trafalgar de lui avoir épargné ça. Il se tourna, un homme buvait du champagne, il avait des lunettes improbable sur le nez ainsi qu'une tenue bariolé. Une autre femme, tout aussi stylée, téléphonait. Ace s'assit au premier rang, juste derrière les rambardes, il se sentait un peu comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ces gens étaient probablement connus ou richissime. Ace lui était juste un lycéen de la banlieue de Chicago pas encore majeur.

La pénombre.

La foule impatiente se mit à hurler par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant. Sur la scène des hommes bougeaient comme des ombres pour les derniers préparatifs. L'ingénieur chuchota quelque chose dans le micro, près de lui un gros barbu accorda une dernière fois les guitares. La scène se vida de ses fantômes, laissant la scène déserte. La tension monta, Ace tourna la tête, des milliers de personnes debout, les bras vers le ciel en train de scander un seul nom, comme une prière, un leitmotiv.

\- … Nova ! Nova ! Nova !

L'agitation reprit sur la scène, le silence se fit dans la salle. Un riff de guitare parcourut la foule, qui bondit comme un seul homme. On ne distinguait plus les individus, c'était juste une entité floue qui allait et venait, telle une onde, au rythme de la guitare. Les projecteurs s'allumèrent sous les cris. Zoro à la guitare et Jewelry avec sa basse communiquaient d'un regard complice, la batterie de Kidd explosa subitement, faisant battre le cœur d'Ace à son rythme. L'intro allait bientôt se terminer, le public était chauffé à blanc. Trafalgar apparut alors, s'approchant du micro avec sa guitare en bandoulière. Il avança sa tête, restant bien stable dans sur ses pieds, sa bouche s'ouvrit comme au ralenti.

Une claque, un vague qui lui scia les jambes. Ace ressentait chaque note, chaque mot braillé par Trafalgar lui traverser le corps de la tête au pied, s'imprégnant un peu plus en lui à chaque fois. La chanson se termina et les cris de la foule lui percèrent les oreilles. Tout le monde avait les mains en l'air, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, comme si des dieux venaient de descendre du ciel.

\- Salut Chicago ! On est _The Supernovas_ et on va tout faire péter ce soir !

Ils étaient tous habillé simplement, jeans, t-shirt plus ou moins fun et vieille basket pour les mecs, Jewelry portait un robe noire mais rien d'extravagant – c'était juste des gens ordinaires qui faisaient des choses extraordinaire.

\- Vous êtes prêt à vous lâchez ?

La musique reprit encre plus énergique, plus rapide, plus électrisante. Les gens sautaient dans un capharnaüm hallucinant alors que le groupe jouait au-dessus de leurs disciples. Ace observa Trafalgar, il avait une expression de joie sur le visage et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il courait dans tous les sens, échangeait un moment avec chacun des musiciens, s'approchait du bord de la scène alors que les gens faisaient tout pour essayer de le toucher. Ace regarda l'homme à côté de lui, il était chauve et généreusement tatoué, il semblait comme en transe, le corps secoué de soubresaut incontrôlable, la tête en avant puis en arrière. Il chantait les paroles en même temps que Trafalgar, il les hurlait même.

Sur scène, il n'y avait qu'eux, quatre musiciens qui s'éclataient, se déchaînaient pour livrer le meilleur d'eux-même. Pas de lumières stroboscopiques, ni d'effets spéciaux, pas de flammes, pas d'écrans, juste un tapis à même le sol, des projecteurs blancs. Une mise en scène simple et épuré qui contrastait avec la musique furieuse et rebelle. Il était juste des gens, des monsieur-madame tout le monde qui enivraient la foule avec leur charisme et leur musique. Rien d'autre.

Une sorte de maturité se dégageait d'eux, comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes pour prouver qu'il fallait compter sur eux, qu'ils avaient leur place, malgré leur jeune carrière – même pa dix ans et deux albums encensé, ça ne pesait pas lourd.

Il n'y avait qu'eux, la musique, et un incroyable sentiment de liberté. Trafalgar bougeait comme il souhaitait, oubliant son image de brun ténébreux et taiseux, et le publique en faisait de même, inspiré par son mentor.

A la fin de la chanson, les cris étaient encore plus forts et Ace leva les bras au ciel comme les autres et cria aussi un peu, se laissant progressivement porté par l'ambiance de folie. En contre-bas, les gens se heurtaient, sautaient comme possédés par le diable.

Après une bonne heure de folie, où Ace arriva à trouver un peu de charme dans les chants de gorge de Kidd. La scène plongea dans le noir sous les cris de protestation des fans. Mais les lumières éclairèrent à nouveau la scène où Trafalgar était seul avec une guitare acoustique, une de celle qu'il exhibait dans son salon.

\- Vous êtes toujours en forme ?

La foule répondit par un cri infernal qui fit rire Trafalgar. Soudain une groupie balança sons soutien-gorge sur Trafalgar, hilare. Ace pensait qu'on faisait ce genre de truc seulement dans les films :

\- Merci, j'en ferais bon usage, répondit-il.

\- Traf, épouse-moi ! Hurla une voix lointaine.

\- Alors on va passer un moment, juste vous et moi, les autres font la queue aux chiottes.

Il commença à jouer sur sa guitare, un air connu qui rappelait des souvenirs à Ace, en tout cas, le public s'en souvenait car il hurlait à en perdre la voix.

\- Vous la connaissez, hein ? Alors va falloir m'aider, j'ai oublié les paroles.

Le public hurla encore plus fort et Ace aussi – il allait se taper une voix rocailleuse et des acouphènes pendant deux jours. Mais il se sentait tellement vivant, en communion avec les autres, avec le groupe.

Et surtout avec lui.

Il commença à chanter les premières paroles puis la foule prit la relève. Il n'y avait sûrement pas beaucoup de bon chanteur mais l'ensemble était incroyable, d'une beauté saisissante, d'une énergie folle. Ace hurlait aussi du yaourt, parce que, évidemment, il ne connaissait pas les paroles.

 _…_ _and all the road we have to walk are winding_

 _And all the light that lead us there are blinding_

 _There are many thing I would like to say_

 _To you_

 _But I don't know how …_

Ace aurait juré que Trafalgar l'avait repéré dans cette foule compacte et qu'il ne regardait que lui. Il se perdait aussi dans son image, plein de prestance, de charisme, aussi à l'aise qu'un oiseau haut dans le ciel. Il lui sourit, peut-être que cela pourrait l'atteindre.

 _…_ _because maybe_

 _You're gonna be the one that saves me ?_

 _And after all_

 _You're my wonderwall_

Le public applaudit pendant de longues minutes, ravit de ce moment de communion totale avec le chanteur. Les autres membres du groupe revinrent en force pour un interlude instrumental d'enfer. Pendant ce temps, Trafalgar échangea sa guitare acoustique pour une électrique et but cul-sec son énorme verre de bière posé sur l'ampli. Au moment où sa guitare rejoignit les autres instruments, une nouvelle folie parcourut l'assemblée.

Celle-là, Ace la connaissait, c'était _Rape The Death._

Trop content de connaître enfin une chanson, Ace se laissa complétement envahir par la musique, bougeant dans tous les sens comme une poupée de chiffon, se moquant d'avoir l'air ridicule ou de gêner les personnes à côté de lui. Dans le carré VIP, l'ambiance était plutôt sage, à part le fan hardcore à côté de lui, les autres restaient assis et applaudissaient vaguement.

Ace regarda la folie qui animait la fosse et regretta un peu de ne pas être au milieu de ce joyeux bazar. Surtout quand à la fin du concert, Trafalgar décida de se jeter dans la foule en délire. Il vogua comme ça quelques secondes, sur cette marée humaine avant que les gardes du corps ne le remettent sur la terre ferme. Il remonta sur scène, chancelant, sûrement à cause du nombre incalculable de bière qu'il avait engloutit.

Puis il alluma une cigarette :

\- Vous avez chaud ?

La foule hurla et il rigola puis deux technicien arrivèrent avec deux canon à eau et aspergèrent généreusement la foule. La musique reprit encore plus folle qu'au début et les gens dansaient sous des trombes d'eau, se moquant de leur vêtement trempés, se moquant de tout. Ace était bien content d'avoir son chapeau sur la tête.

Ça faisait presque deux heures et Ace sentait Trafalgar vraiment épuisé. Le concert avait pris une tournure plus violente, plus en accord avec leur musique. Kidd avait séparé la foule en deux dans la fosse, puis le public avait couru comme des damnés vers les autres qui leur faisaient face.

Finalement Ace remercia Trafalgar de lui avoir donné une place en sécurité.

Les instruments diminuèrent de volume, annonçant la fin du concert.

\- Mes amis, on va devoir se dire à la prochaine. Vous étiez incroyable ! Les plus beaux fans que j'ai jamais vus.

Les fans hurlèrent et un nouveau murmure s'empara d'eux, devenant rapidement un cri scandé à tue-tête.

\- Un bisou, un bisou, un bisou !

Trafalgar et Jewelry échangèrent un regard puis les yeux de celui-ci glissèrent vers Ace qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il s'approcha donc de la rose et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Les fans applaudissaient et les flashs des appareils photo crépitaient comme des éclairs un soir d'orage.

Le sourire d'Ace se fana un peu – leur couple était bidon mais ils s'embrassaient quand même, pour de vrai.

La scène replongea dans le noir, définitivement. Ace quitta sa place et courut presque dans le dédale de couloir pour échapper au mouvement de foule mais surtout pour leur dire combien il avait trouvé ça incroyable.

Il arriva dans le hall encore désert mais les gens commençaient à arriver de partout. Il chercha l'entré des coulisses puis il repéra une porte noir garder par un garde aussi agréable à regarder qu'une tarentule.

Ça devait être là.

Ace se dirigea timidement vers la porte et présenta son pass. Le molosse le regarda pendant un long moment jusqu'à que son talkie-walkie ne grince quelque chose, il le laissa entrer. Il pensait avoir quitté la folie de la salle mais ici il y avait beaucoup plus d'agitation. Des gens courraient dans tous les sens en hurlant des choses incompréhensibles. Ace décida de les suivre puisqu'ils allaient tous dans le même sens. En effet, au fond de l'interminable couloir se trouvait une porte où on avait placardé le logo du groupe, l'agitation semblait provenir d'ici.

\- Dégage gamin !

Il se fit bousculer par un homme qui entra dans la pièce et claqua la porte, Ace n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot ou de brandir son badge.

Il toqua à la porte et le visage fatigué de Jewelry apparut :

\- Ah, Ace … c'est toi !

Visiblement, elle avait l'air surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Rien de grave, t'inquiète !

Un homme entra dans la pièce avec une bonbonne d'air.

\- Tu devrais nous attendre à l'extérieur

\- Mais j'ai un pass ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- … Ace …

\- Qu'il dégage, j'veux pas le voir !

Ça, c'était la voix de Trafalgar, dure et étrangement grave, comme rayée. Ace regarda Jewelry, l'espoir collé au fond des yeux. Elle devait le laisser entrer, ça fait deux semaines, deux putains de semaines !

\- Désolé, Ace.

* * *

 **Réponse à ma blague, d'y vingt jours ... (l'effet est complémentent pourri maintenant) : Parce qu'ils aiment ce faire sucer à l'entracte !**

 **Voilà, voilà.**


	7. Cœurs ouverts

**Le 10 juillet 2014, j'écrivais les premiers mots de cette histoire, alors pour fêter ça, je vous offre ... des chiffes ! Mais si, c'est ben.**

 **Live Forever comprend, au moment où j'écris ces mots, 17 chapitres terminés et un 18éme en cours. Je pense dire que je vois la fin de l'histoire prévue, la suite viendra d'elle-même je l'espère. C'est aussi 95 260 mots, 212 pages Word et plus 24 440 minutes passées à écrire ( ce qui équivaut à environs 16 jours).**

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça ne vous fait pas peur et que vous serez là jusqu'à la fin de l'aventure.**

 **J'ai oublié de dire que la chanson du chapitre précédent (le 6) est _Wonderwall d'Oasis_ que tout le monde connait sur cette Terre et même dans l'espace.**

 **J'ai fait une petite modif dans le chapitre précédent, m'étant rendue compte que je n'avais pas bien choisi mes mots 'bonbonne d'air' remplace 'bonbonne de gaz'. Faîtes ce que vous voulez de cette info, mangez-la, brûlez-la, jetez-la par terre ou gardez-la dans un coin de votre tête ;D**

 **Merci à tout le monde encore une fois, vous êtes beaux, merveilleux, intelligents et pleins d'audace !**

 **Guest :** **Merci pour ta review ... matinale et pourtant pleine de vie ! Peut-être que trouvera Law plus gentil dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse te faire ta propre opinion. Ton agenda est drôlement intelligent, à bientôt.**

 **Le 28 juillet ... Mon Dieu que le temps passe. Je propose que tout le monde boivent une limonade bien fraîche en lisant le prochain chapitre !**

* * *

Il y avait exactement six cents soixante-dix-huit plaques sur le plafond du hall, Ace les avait toutes comptées. Deux fois. Ça faisait bien deux bonnes heures qu'il était allongé sur ce banc et seul la machine de la femme de ménage brisait le silence d'église qui régnait. Ace commençait à avoir froid et se demanda comment on pouvait décemment chauffer un endroit aussi énorme.

Soudain, la porte des coulisses s'ouvrit et il se redressa immédiatement. Jewelry et Kidd venaient de sortir, visiblement joyeux, suivit d'un Zoro qui se traînait comme un zombie. Ace cru entrevoir un soupçon d'éternité mais Trafalgar finit par sortir à son tour. Il portait des lunettes de soleil avec un sweat et une grosse écharpe. Les autres membres du groupe ne le calculèrent pas et sortirent de la salle de concert alors que Trafalgar lui fit signe de s'approcher. Ace se jeta dans ses bras et il serra contre lui.

Deux semaines, c'est long.

Ace profita de sa chaleur alors qu'il lui caressa les cheveux. Il n'aimait pas ce geste qui l'infantilisait – il avait le même envers Luffy, mais il était trop content pour broncher.

\- Salut, murmura Trafalgar.

Il devait vraiment être fatigué, sa voix était faible et vacillante.

\- C'était quoi tout ce ramdam !

\- Jewel t'as dit ce n'était rien de grave, non ?

Comme si cette explication fumeuse allait lui suffire :

\- J'ai attendu deux heures de ce hall glacial, alors explique-moi !

Le cœur d'Ace s'exprimait toujours avant sa raison, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Evidemment Law soupira face à l'impatience du jeune homme :

\- On peut parler de ça demain, je suis fatigué …

\- Ne me la fait pas à l'envers ! Pourquoi t'as hurlé que tu ne voulais pas me voir !

Ace était bien déterminé à avoir ses réponses. Trafalgar l'écarta un peu de lui et plongea son regard dur dans le sien. Mais après avoir observé quelques temps le visage du jeune homme, ses yeux s'adoucirent à nouveau :

\- … le concert m'a épuisé, j'ai fait un malaise vagal. Je voulais pas que tu m'vois comme ça, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que … viens les autres nous attendent dans le bus.

Un doute se figea en Ace, celui qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Ils quittèrent la salle pour le bus du groupe. Au fond, Zoro dormait comme une souche, Kidd écoutait de la musique et Jewelry pianotait sur son téléphone.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête. Vous avez fait des petits ou quoi ?

\- La ferme, Jewel, j'suis pas d'humeur.

\- Tiens, prends ça !

Trafalgar s'assit près de Jewelry avec Ace à côté de lui, il prit les gélules qu'elle lui tendait et les avala sans eau :

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Ace.

\- Des vitamines, c'est bon pour c'qu'il a !

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que t'as ? S'inquiéta Ace.

\- L'énergie et la force d'un mort-vivant après chaque live … j'fais ça pour vous les gars !

\- Tu veux bien arrêter avec tes sous-entendus, grogna Trafalgar.

\- Au fait, Ace on te ramène chez toi ?

\- Non, il vient chez moi.

\- Ooouuuuh !

\- Jewel, ferme-là sinon j't'en colle une !

\- T'oserais jamais frapper ta petite-amie, voyons !

Ace se renfrogna sur son siège alors que le bus démarra. Trafalgar glissa un regard vers lui et soupira, Jewelry retourna sur son téléphone, visiblement consciente d'avoir fait une gaffe.

\- Je croyais qu'on devant plus se voir à cause des paparazzis ! Balança Ace.

\- T'as envie d'm'en faire baver, toi !

\- … non, juste te faire comprendre que j'ai plus envie de jouer, j'ai jamais eu envie d'ailleurs.

\- Y'a de l'eau dans l'gaz, fit la voix de Jewelry derrière eux.

\- Jewel ! Gronda Trafalgar. On va devoir discuter tous les deux, fit-il pour Ace

Il ne lui répondit pas mais soutint son regard, bien décidé à ne pas se faire avoir par des belles paroles. Trafalgar lui fit un sourire mi-amusé, mi-triste, puis tourna la tête et ferma les yeux.

Les lumières de la ville brillaient dans les yeux d'Ace, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil malgré l'heure tardive et le silence. Cette histoire était beaucoup plus dur à gérer qu'il ne l'avait prévu … A côté de lui, Trafalgar dormait à point fermer, la tête complètement molle. Son visage s'apaisait quand il fermait les yeux, ses traits se détendaient mais il était toujours aussi attirant.

Le bus s'arrêta et Zoro descendit puis Kidd et enfin Jewelry. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux deux et bientôt le bus se stoppa devant l'immeuble banal de Trafalgar. Il n'y avait aucun photographe, la rue était déserte :

\- Y'a personne … ? Chuchota Ace.

\- J'ai dit que je descendais dans un hôtel du centre pour avoir la paix.

Ace ne dit rien et le suivit jusqu'à son appartement. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le couloir gris et Trafalgar posa ses affaires sur le petit buffet :

\- Merde, ma bagnole, j'l'ai laissé à la salle de concert, s'exclama-t-il subitement.

\- Je te reconduirais là-bas dans ce cas.

Il enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le salon où il se jeta dans le canapé, Ace lui suivait timidement. Il se massa les tempes dans un grand soupir puis se redressa alors qu'Ace s'assit à côté de lui :

\- J'suis crevé …

\- J'ai jamais vu un concert pareil ! Vous sautiez tous dans toutes les directions …

\- Ça t'a plus ?

Trafalgar s'approcha d'Ace et lui caressa le bras, puis la nuque, finalement sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux. Apparemment, il aimait jouer avec ses mèches rebelles :

\- Moui, j'ai réussi à apprécier votre musique de temps en temps.

\- Ravi de l'entendre.

A présent, sa bouche accompagnait ses mains et laissait une empreinte un peu partout dans son cou.

\- Traf … Arrête de me retourner le cerveau, j'suis censé être en colère, murmura-t-il.

Trafalgar s'arrêta et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, il prit le bras d'Ace et le posa sur son cœur.

\- Très bien, je répondrais à toute tes questions, et ta main sur mon cœur te permettra de savoir si je mens ou pas.

Son cœur ne battait pas très vite, il était lent et régulier comme le tic-tac d'une horloge, comme le bruit du temps qui passe, rassurant comme une berceuse.

\- Ok … je sais pas par quoi commencer …

\- Tu as tant de grief que cela à mon égard ?

\- Non, c'est juste que t'es vachement mystérieux !

\- … c'est ce qu'il fait mon charme, rigola-t-il.

Ace sentit sa cage thoracique vibrer alors qu'il rigolait, son cœur était toujours régulier.

\- … est-ce qu'un jour, toi et Jewelry allez rompre officiellement ?

\- Pour le moment, non. A moins qu'elle me le demande explicitement … Mais j'avoue que l'idée me plaît de plus en plus.

Son cœur n'avait ni ralentit, ni accéléré. Aussi précis que métronome, aussi précis que la vérité. Ace soupira, il aurait préféré entendre « je le fais sur le champ, pour toi » mais il y avait trop d'enjeux, il commençait doucement à s'en rendre compte.

\- T'as souvent des photographes devant chez toi ?

\- Ca dépend, c'était plutôt calme ces derniers temps, mais tu les as réveillé.

\- … toi et moi, on sera jamais vraiment ensemble, hein ?

Cette fois-ci, Ace put sentir le cœur de Trafalgar défaillir quelque peu, un battement plus rapide qu'un autre ou un silence un peu plus long que le précédent.

\- C'est si important que ça pour toi ?

\- J'en sais rien …

\- Ace, quand on est célèbre, on ne peut pas mener sa vie comme on l'entend. Je sais que ça va te paraître injuste, mais je ne veux rien faire qui puisse nuire au groupe.

\- Dire que t'es gay, par exemple ?

\- Dans l'mille … Je sais que vous les jeunes, vous savez besoin de crier votre amour sur tous les toits, de montrer votre territoire … Mais des moments comme cela me suffisent amplement.

\- Traf …

\- Hm ?

\- Tu veux sortir en secret avec moi ?

\- … la réponse est toujours non.

\- Pourquoi ? T'es vraiment sans cœur !

Il rigola encore une fois, mais pas d'un rire franc et joyeux comme toute à l'heure, d'un rire plutôt amer.

\- L'attachement mène au côté obscur de la force, Ace. L'attachement signifie forcément la douleur, parce que rien n'est éternel.

\- Donc rien n'a d'importance ? C'est pas un peu nihiliste ?

Trafalgar leva la tête et posa des yeux surpris sur Ace.

\- A moi de te poser une question … Tu es amoureux de moi ?

Le ciel aurait pu lui tomber sur la tête ou les martiens auraient pu le kidnapper, il aurait trouvé ça plus logique tant sa question le désarçonna. Il sentait la chaleur grimper dans ses joues, surtout que son regard gris intense ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper. Il attendait une réponse et il semblait particulièrement patient, près à voir Ace arborer toutes les grimaces avant qu'il ne parle.

\- … oui.

C'était la première fois qu'il se l'entendait dire, qu'il se l'avouait même. Il entendait souvent cette petite voix au fond de son oreille qu'il lui chantait ô combien Trafalgar était incroyable et qu'il lui manquait viscéralement.

Il sourit, visiblement touché, Ace sentait toujours son cœur sous ses doigts. Sa cadence redevenait normal, aussi paisible que les chants des oiseaux.

\- Je suis désolé … de ne pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu mérites.

\- J'm'en fous, tant que tu m'autorises à passer du temps avec toi.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un jour ça ne te suffira plus. Et alors tu te demanderas pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux d'un égoïste pareil.

\- T'es pas égoïste, Traf !

\- Ace … je ne serais jamais à toi, jamais. Toute mes décisions je les prendrais en fonction des autres, pas en fonction de toi … et tu ne le mérites pas.

\- Je m'y ferais !

\- C'est faux …

Ace baissa les yeux, pourquoi il ne mentait pas, même un peu ! Lui qui le faisait constamment, avec ses fans, avec les photographes ou la presse, alors pourquoi pas avec lui ! Il aurait voulu l'entendre dire qu'il fouterais en l'air le monde pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, même si c'était un mensonge. Le plus douloureux des mensonges.

\- …t'es la plus belle lumière que j'ai jamais et j'ai pas envie d'être celui qui va l'éteindre.

Trafalgar se releva complètement alors qu'il sentait des gouttes froides sur son front, il n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes. Ace ne savait même pas s'il était triste à cause de ses mots ou heureux. Les yeux du chanteur se voilèrent eux aussi, visiblement le voir dans cet état ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il plaqua Ace contre lui :

\- Alors quoi, balbutia Ace. On fait comme si de rien n'était, on ignore ce sentiment ? J'y arriverai pas …

\- Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu crois que j'arrive à contrôler ça ! Putain, Traf, tu sais pas comme j'ai mal ! Mon rêve est juste là devant moi et … et … j'peux pas l'atteindre !

\- C'est plus un cauchemar qu'un rêve, crois-moi.

\- …tu veux pas éteindre ma lumière, mais c'est justement ce que tu fais.

\- Pardonne-moi.

Trafalgar berça longuement Ace dans ses bras, jusqu'à que ses larmes ne soient plus que des traces sèches sur ses joues. Mais il les savait plus douloureuse qu'un coup de poignard. Quand il fut calmé, Ace se détacha un peu de lui :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené au bord du lac ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé … ?

\- Parce que j'ai aussi mes faiblesses.

\- Tu ne peux pas me reprendre comme ça ce que tu m'as offert.

\- Je ne te le reprends pas, ça t'appartient totalement. Je te dis juste qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de moment comme cela et que tu devras savoir les apprécier.

\- … Traf, s'il te plaît, me fais pas ça.

\- Ace, t'es jeune et beau, il y a des centaines d'hommes beaucoup mieux que moi qui n'attendent que toi.

\- Je m'en fous des autres ! Tu comprends ! J'en ai rien à battre, ils sont tous des insectes à côté de toi, merde ! J'te jure que j'pourrais endurer tout ça, ta célébrité, ton couple avec Jewelry, tout ! Il faut juste que tu me prouves que je suis important pour toi.

Trafalgar sourit et le reprit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Quand les lèvres du chanteurs touchèrent les siennes, Ace sentit un vent chaud balayé ses angoisses, ses peurs. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux voir le feu d'artifice qu'il provoquait dans son esprit. Il lui répondit, ardemment et passionnément, pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas des mots. Les mains du chanteur commençaient à s'aventurer sur son corps, bien plus bas que son cou ou ses cheveux, lui faisant vivre des sensations inédites, le faisant gémir.

\- Impulsif, va.

Ace souriait, les yeux pleins d'étoiles alors qu'il pleurait comme une madeleine quelques secondes auparavant. Trafalgar se leva et bailla :

\- Allez viens, on va se pieuter.

L'horloge du salon affichait plus de trois heures du matin, Ace espérait que Luffy était sagement au lit à cette heure-là mais il n'avait pas trop d'espoir. Il suivit Trafalgar dans la chambre, ce dernier balança son jeans et son t-shirt au sol et se blottit sous les couvertures, avec juste un caleçon. Ace déglutit, comment il allait résister à ça ? A cette peau mat, ses tatouages qui suivaient la douce ligne de ses muscles et en plus il avait cette odeur particulière de tabac froid et d'eau de Cologne.

Il se déshabilla à son tour et s'installa sous les couettes, les jambes du chanteur se collèrent aux siennes alors il s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Trafalgar passa sa main autour de ses hanches. Ace était bien là, même si ce n'était que des illusions, que le retour à la réalité sera dur.

Le petit matin arriva bien vite, perçant à travers les rideaux mal fermés. Ace émergea, il avait rarement aussi bien dormi. Bien sûr, Trafalgar n'était plus à côté de lui mais il entendait cette guitare particulière, pleine de charme, pleine de mélancolie. Une guitare que lui seul pouvait entendre, il l'espérait. Il sortit de la chaleur du lit et enfila son t-shirt avant de se diriger dans le salon.

Il était bien là, encore en caleçon, une petite guitare en bois foncé contre le cœur, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Il ressemblait à une statue avec sa peau lisse et sa silhouette parfaite, Ace le regardait comme on regarde une œuvre d'art, immobile et en silence, en laissant doucement son impact grandir.

Comment pouvait-il renoncer à quelque chose de pareil ?

Trafalgar releva la tête et se leva, il vint vers Ace et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser chastement :

\- Y'a des petits chocolats pour toi dans la cuisine, comme Jewel n'est pas là, ne te gêne pas.

\- … elle ne viendra pas ?

\- Non … pas aujourd'hui.

Trafalgar alluma la machine à café qui fit un bruit d'enfer, rappelant à Ace l'était pitoyable de ses oreilles. Il fit chauffer du lait pour Ace et sortit du cacao en poudre qu'il posa sur la table. Il sortit de la cuisine quelque seconde et revint avec un peignoir sur le dos.

Ace mangea avec appétit un des petit-pains pendant que Trafalgar remplissait sa tasse de café :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda Ace.

\- Rien de spécial, c'est toujours jour de repos après un live. Et toi ?

\- J'ai cours … Ça fait longtemps que j'y ai pas mis les pieds, ça va chauffer !

\- T'as des problèmes au lycée ?

\- Ouais, y'a un mec, Teach qui n'arrête pas d'me chercher des noises … alors j'atterris souvent chez le proviseur et puis je ne suis pas un modèle d'assiduité.

\- Ca m'étonne pas que Luffy soit aussi hyper actif, remarqua-t-il.

\- Bon … c'est ma dernière année là-bas, j'ai juste quelques matières à valider pour avoir mon diplôme et après j'me casse !

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi après ? Une école ? La fac ?

\- … J'en sais rien, j'me suis pas encore poser la question. J'pensais aller travailler pour prendre un appart plus grand.

\- Juste avec un diplôme du secondaire, t'as espoir mon pauvre, ricana Trafalgar.

\- Ne te moque pas ! De toute façon j'vais pouvoir marqué _The Supernovas_ sur mon CV et crois-moi les gens vont se bousculer pour que je leur ponde quelque chose !

\- A propos de ça, tu m'as rien montré encore ! J'veux pas te mettre la pression, t'as le temps !

\- Ouais … j'ai fait deux-trois esquisses qui sont pas mal, mais rien dont je suis hyper satisfait !

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai adoré un dessin que tu voulais mettre aux ordures, alors montre-les moi à l'occasion, j'suis sûr qu'ils sont géniaux.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Onze heure, sale marmotte !

\- J'ai cours à quatorze heures.

\- On ne va pas traîner alors.

Ace prit une douche rapide alors que Trafalgar vaquait à ses occupations puis celui-ci le conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture laissée devant la salle de concert. Il ne restait que sa vieille Fiat au bord du pré, l'immense parking était complètement désert :

\- C'est ça ta voiture ? Eh ben ...

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir des Porsche ou des Bentley ! rétorqua-t-il, piqué au vif.

\- Ouais … mais y'a un juste milieu ! Même à la décharge, on n'en voudrait pas de ton truc !

\- J'ai pas les moyens alors faut qu'elle résiste encore.

\- J'pourrais t'en pay –

\- JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

Ace avait hurlé comme un forcené, laissant Trafalgar pantois. Il alluma une cigarette avec un petit sourire. Ace sortit ses clés et s'approcha de lui :

\- … on se revoit quand ?

\- Je sais pas. Allez, viens par là.

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il avait un goût trop prononcé de tabac mais Ace en fit abstraction, savourant ses derniers instants comme les dernières gouttes d'eau qu'il pouvait boire avant de traverser le désert.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas quand ? demanda Ace en restant dans ses bras.

\- Non … Ace. J't'ai prévenu … cette semaine ça me parait compliqué et puis il faut que tu ailles en cours !

\- J'm'en fais une joie, t'imagine même pas, grommela-t-il.

Trafalgar l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis monta dans sa voiture et disparut au loin. Ace en fit de même et soupira, il avait l'impression d'être la maîtresse d'un homme marié et qu'il ne pouvait le voir que quand lui était disponible. Il chassa cette réflexion de son esprit, il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait faire fi de tout ça et le voilà qu'il flanchait déjà.

Ace se réchauffa les mains et pria pour que sa vieille bicoque démarre sans faire d'histoire.

.

\- Monsieur Portgas, vous avez plus que quarante demi-journée d'absence ce mois-ci … vous trouvez ça normal ?

Ace ne répondit rien, il préférait nettement passer ses journées avec Trafalgar et les autres que de se ramollir les fesses sur des chaises en bois.

Il ne dit rien, pour ne pas aggraver son cas.

\- Je pensais qu'on s'était compris tous les deux, l'année dernière, continua le CPE.

\- On s'est bien compris, je ne passerai pas un an de plus dans ce bahut !

\- Pourtant je sens que vous n'y mettez pas beaucoup de bonne volonté. Puis-je avoir la raison de votre absence prolongé ?

\- C'est classé confidentiel.

\- Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule, Portgas, je déteste ça !

Ace adorait mettre ce vieux Smoker en rogne. Il le testait depuis son arrivé au lycée : en première année, boule puante dans les toilettes de filles – un classique qui lui avait valu quatre heures de colle. Sentant qu'il réagissait au quart de tour quand il s'agissait de la loi et l'ordre, Ace continua d'asticoter le CPE durant toute sa scolarité.

Deuxième année : customisation des maillots de ces idiots que l'équipe de foot, avec la participation de sa classe d'art plastique. Une semaine de travail d'intérêt général au service de l'équipe.

Troisième année : la mise sur écoute de la salle des professeurs et la diffusion sur le système d'haut-parleur du lycée, il commençait à avoir une réputation. La sentence fut plus cruelle puisqu'un des profs avait porté plainte pour divulgation d'information personnelle. Il avait évité de justesse le tribunal.

Quatrième année : la destruction totale de plusieurs biens publiques appartenant à l'école à cause d'une bagarre.

Celle-là il ne la regrettait absolument pas, cet enfoiré de Teach l'avait cherché comme pas permis et son poing le démangeait depuis trop d'années. Ce dernier ne fut pas incriminer puisque son père est un homme politique local. Ça lui a quand même valu un redoublement et le remboursement des frais.

\- Ecoutez, vous en êtes à votre deuxième dernière année, à votre deuxième bal de promo … Vous avez deux ans de plus que tous vos camarades ! Vous croyez pas qu'il serait temps d'avancer un peu, au lieu de n'en faire qu'à votre tête ?

\- Très bien, j'avoue pour mes blagues au début du lycée … mais l'année dernière, c'était pas ma faute et vous le savez bien ! J'ai payé parce que mon nom de famille n'est pas Teach !

Smoker détourna les yeux, avouant par la même occasion sa culpabilité.

\- Je ne demande que ça d'me casser d'ici ! La preuve, j'viens pas à un cours sur deux !

\- Portgas, l'année finit dans un peu plus de six mois, comportez-vous correctement jusque-là et je vous promets une place dans une bonne université.

\- Quoi comme ?

\- L'école de design de Rhode Island.

\- Rhode Island, vous croyez que vraiment que j'vais m'exilé à l'autre bout du pays ? J'ai un gamin de quatorze ans sur les bras, j'vous rappelle !

\- Ça correspondra précisément à l'entré au lycée de votre petit frère, je pense que c'est le moment ou jamais pour vous de changer de vie. Réfléchissez-y.

Il lui tendit une plaquette détaillant l'offre de formation de l'université de Rhode Island. Ace soupira et se leva pour quitter le bureau du CPE :

\- Portgas, on se voit ce soir, vous savez quelle salle.

Ace ne répondit rien et sortit dans le couloir. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à son casier et y balança le prospectus. Quand il le referma, Thatch était à côté de lui :

\- T'as réussi à sortir de ta tour, Raiponce ?

\- Très drôle …

\- Ça c'est bien passé avec Smoky ?

\- Ouais, j'vais me taper au moins quatre heures d'ennui après les cours, grommela Ace.

\- Tu pourras dessiner pour tu sais qui, fit Thatch avec un ton mystérieux.

\- On avait prévu d'aller boire un verre non ? Bah c'est mort …

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi !

\- Quoi t'as prévu autre chose ?

\- Peut-être … ?

La sonnerie résonna entre les murs du lycée faisant râler Ace qui ne supportait pas ce son suraigu, si seulement il passait un bon morceau de musique, ça passerait tout de suite.

\- J'vais cueillir des fleurs ce soir, des belles fleurs roses, fit Thatch avant de bifurquer dans un autre couloir.

Ace le regarda s'éloigner avec un grand sourire, bonnes affaires pour Thatch signifiait aussi bonnes affaires pour lui. Il entra dans sa classe d'art et s'installa au fond de la classe et soudain son cœur s'arrêta de battre en observant le tableau noir :

« Mise en abyme présentation des travaux personnels »

Merde, merde ! Il avait complètement oublié son devoir ! Il n'avait rien pondu et sa première prestation était pathétique alors Baggy l'attendait sûrement au tournant.

\- Fais chier …

Les autres arrivaient avec des têtes de trois kilomètres de long, sûrement stressés par la présentation. Même Kumadori qui, avait toujours le même air hagard semblait un poil angoissé. Ils discutaient entre eux de leur recherche, de leur projet et visiblement Baggy les avait bien fait chier pour qu'ils soient préoccupés ainsi. Le prof arriva et s'installa son bureau faisant tomber sa mallette sur son bureau comme un juge le ferait avec son marteau.

Il allait être intransigeant.

\- Bien, aujourd'hui, présentation de votre travail avec le cours de dessin informatique. Je vous rappelle que cette note constituera la moitié de votre moyenne …

 _Putain !_

Ace se cogna le front contre la table.

\- … nous allons commencer par ordre alphabétique … des prénoms !

 _Putain de merde, va chier !_

\- Ace, je t'en prie, j'espère que tu as passé toutes ces journées à travailler ton projet.

\- J'peux pas passer à la fin monsieur, j'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ma clé USB ?

\- Dans tes rêves, gamin. Tu peux faire ta présentation sans support informatique, le tableau noir est tout à toi.

Ace se leva, la mort dans l'âme comment il allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Cette note pourrait bien déterminer son avenir, après le lycée. S'il n'arrive pas à choper au moins un B-, il pourrait dire adieu à son diplôme de fin d'année.

Parce qu'il avait aussi foiré les autres matières, juste un peu.

Il se traîna jusqu'au tableau dans une lenteur exagéré, le temps pour lui de trouver quelque chose. Juste un truc, histoire de tenir au moins deux minutes.

Mise en abyme, mise en abyme … Quel sujet de merde sérieux ! A part la Vache Qui Rit, rien ne lui vient à l'esprit, rien du tout … Était-ce raisonnable de penser que parler d'une vache rouge sur un fromage triangulaire sauvera son année scolaire.

Sûrement pas.

Il revint à lui quand il se prit le coin du bureau de Baggy dans les côtes, lui remettant les idées en place. Le tableau était noir et énorme, d'habitude il adorait ça mais là, ça lui donnait envie de se pisser dessus. Il se retourna vers ses camarades qui le regardaient avec des yeux pleins d'espoir, si lui se viandait, ils avaient espoir d'un peu de tolérance de la part de Baggy.

Celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à s'impatienter, il martelait la table avec son crayon.

Ça lui fit penser au clip de Baby One More Time, puis il pensa à Trafalgar. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en ce moment ?

Ace secoua violemment sa tête, ce n'était pas le moment merde ! Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença sa chute vers les enfers.

\- La mise en abyme … Vaste sujet, hum. J'aurais pu vous parler du Capitaine Némo qui s'enfonce dans les profondeurs insondable de l'océan avec son sous-marin, mais ce n'est pas le sujet … Enfin … si on y réfléchît bien, la mise en abyme est une extension du résonnement par résonance, jusqu'à que cette résonance se stoppe et que notre résonnement trouve sa solution. La mise en abyme est un peu la matérialisation de notre quête intérieure, la recherche du soi profond et mystique !

« Que quelqu'un me fasse taire ! » son cerveau priait à chaque seconde pour qu'un tremblement frappe la ville, que les martiens atterrissent dans les couloirs du lycée. Juste quelque chose, où il continuerait ce vomi pâteux et digne d'un cours de philosophie de première année.

Les autres chuchotaient entre eux, visiblement interloqué par les mots d'Ace, voir un requin baleine se débattre hors de l'océan était plutôt improbable – parce qu'Ace avait juste l'impression d'être une grosse erreur au milieu d'une phrase, un point noir sur une toile blanche en ce moment.

Pourtant il s'était toujours senti bien dans cette classe parce qu'ils étaient aussi allumé que lui, mais on dirait qu'il venait de franchir une nouvelle étape dans la bizarrerie.

\- Venez-en au but, je vous prie, c'est un cours d'art plastique pas de rhétorique !

\- Oui … bien sûr. L'art plastique … quelle belle discipline … La mise en abyme et l'art plastique est une histoire qui dure depuis longtemps, on peut par exemple citer …

Il allait le dire, d'une minute à l'autre, il allait parler de cette stupide vache rouge et se payer une honte mémorable. Pourquoi Luffy adorait ces putains de fromage, merde !

Dieu, Allah, Yahvé, Satan … faites quelque chose !

L'alarme incendie résonna dans les couloirs comme une bénédiction. Ace formula une prière intérieur alors que Baggy râlait :

\- T'as de la chance Portgas, j'avais déjà fait les deux barres pour ton F.

Il sortit son carnet de professeur et se leva :

\- Allez les affreux, tous dehors où vous allez finir en brochette !

Les élèves sortirent dans le calme et Ace avait un grand sourire collé sur le visage, ça valait bien le coup de se geler les miches pendant trente minutes. Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs avec sa classe, il sentit la main de Baggy sur son épaule :

\- T'as intérêt à me pondre un truc d'enfer d'ici la semaine prochaine, Portgas !

\- Vous n'inquiétez pas, M'sieur, j'suis déjà sur le coup.

\- J'espère. Fais en sorte que … tes activités extra-scolaires n'empiètent pas sur tes études. J'en peux plus de te voir dans ma classe.

Apparemment sa petite apparition télévisée n'avait pas passé si inaperçu que ça et ce sentiment se confirma quand une horde de première année se rua vers lui en brandissant des papiers.

\- T'es Ace ? Tu connais les _Supernovas_ ! Obtiens-nous un autographe !

\- Foutez-moi la paix, dit-il.

\- Sale ingrat, tu ne seras jamais célèbre avec une attitude pareille ! Cria l'une d'entre elle.

Ace n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé cette soif de célébrité qu'avaient les jeunes. Sur les écrans tout paraissait facile, des gens normaux ou idiot devenaient des stars du jour au lendemain. Pour rien au monde Ace ne voudrait être comme eux, parce qu'il avait à peine entrevue le monde de la célébrité et ça le dégouttait déjà.

Un monde où être soi-même n'était même pas envisageable, un monde où les apparences régnaient en reines.


	8. Colère

**Avez-vous déjà eu des obsessions ? Sûrement oui, et bien c'est mon cas ces derniers temps. J'en ai même deux. La première s'appelle Matt Healy, chanteur de The 1975. Regardez le clip Robbers puis écoutez la chanson _Sex_ ou _Chocolate_ en  live acoustique (c'est important). C'est fait ? Maintenant je vous ai contaminé ! **

**La deuxième est la chanson Tallulah de FAUVE. Si comme moi vous n'avez pas accroché quand ils ont envahi nos ondes avec le style inclassable, peut-être que cette chanson vous donnera envie de les découvrir un peu plus.**

 **Aujourd'hui une petite dédicace à Toshiro-Histugaya222 qui s'atèle à la conception de la pochette en même temps qu'Ace, à WhiteMerry, chirurgien ( de la mort) de mes chapitres et qui subit mes état-d'âmes et enfin Jude Lust, lectrice de la lumière avec qui on échange des bons plans musiques.**

 **Georgette-Anne : J'croyais que tu m'avais oubliée ^^J'ai pensé à Baggy en tant que prof d'art plastique sûrement à cause de son look. Connard de Teach, oui, je pense qu'on peut vraiment le dire. Contente que tu aimes bien Thatch, ici comme dans le manga il est plutôt discret.**

 **Je n'aime pas ce chapitre et je m'excuse d'avance pour ce découpage de l'enfer. La fin ne va sûrement pas vous donnez envie de savoir la suite, tellement je ne vous allèche pas, tellement mon chapitre se termine comme un soufflé qui retombe dans son moule.**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs de l'ombre, vous êtes merveilleux. Mais montrez-vous, j'ai envie de connaître vos avis.**

 **On se revoit ... *sort son agenda de ministre* le 7 août ? J'arriverai à vous caler entre deux rendez-vous.**

 **Bisous, Mika.**

 **PS : Un passage est très cru dans ce chapitre, éloignez les plus jeunes ou mettez vos mains devant leur yeux.**

* * *

L'intégralité du lycée se retrouvait dans le cours pavée, dans une jolie cacophonie et l'intégralité du lycée entourait Ace qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour repousser ses camarades. Son petit passage à la télé n'avait échappé à personne – à part les allumés de son cours de dessin. Le voilà au milieu d'une arène, d'un brouhaha ahurissant, des filles en était même venu aux mains pour s'approcher de lui. Tout le monde lui parlait en même temps et il ne comprenait rien, juste des bribes et ses camarades devenaient de plus en plus agressif face à son inactivité. Il cherchait du regard une aide, un sauveur qui pourrait bien le tirer de cette folie quand soudain Thatch lui tira le bras et l'amena près des vieilles tables de ping-pong. Il entendit des insultes, des méchancetés à son égard fuser de la part des autres.

Comme s'il devait quelque chose à ses vautours.

\- Merci, fit Ace.

\- Quel plaie, on se les gèle ! lança Thatch qui s'efforçait d'ignorer la situation.

\- Moi j'suis bien content d'être ici, j'allais me planter en beauté pendant le cours Baggy.

Thatch fumait tranquillement, se moquant des regards assassins des adultes, ils avaient arrêté d'engueuler Thatch depuis la deuxième année. Les professeurs agissaient comme des chiens de bergers, essayant tant bien que mal de réunir ce joyeux troupeau

Finalement les élèves coopérèrent, sûrement agacés par le froid. Ace se leva en voyant sa classe se ranger gentiment, il adressa un signe chaleureux à Thatch et alors qu'il marchait pour rejoindre les autres, il entendit la voix du diable :

\- Hé, Picasso !

\- Sérieux, Teach, arrête de me complimenter, ça m'gêne, dit Ace en se retournant.

Teach se tenait devant lui du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix et bien campé sur ses pieds. A côté de lui, il y avait les deux zombies qui lui servaient de laquets, tous les deux aussi affreux que lui. Jesus Burgess qui sortait tout droit de l'asile et Lafitte dont la silhouette fine et élancé lui rappelait un serpent.

\- Alors comme ça, on est devenu une star de la musique ?

\- Jaloux ? C'est vrai qu'avec ta gueule, on ne risque pas de te proposer de la télé, les gens n'ont pas envie de voir leur enfant cauchemarder toute les nuits …

\- Les insultes sur le physique sont comme toi Ace, faible et la preuve d'une idiotie sans nom, grinça-t-il.

Ace se détourna de lui, fatigué par cette espèce de guerre que Teach menait contre lui depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était homosexuel, ne comprenant pas l'origine de sa haine. Il fit à peine un pas, qu'il sentit une douleur dans son dos et que son visage se rapprocha dangereusement du sol de la cour, heureusement il se roula en boule pour éviter un mauvais coup au crâne. Teach le soulevait déjà par le col, plantant ses yeux noirs dans les siens, des yeux où rien ne pouvait s'échapper, des yeux aussi triste que les ténèbres. Ace souriait, son geste trahissait tellement ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche :

\- Si mes insultes sont si nazes, pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil … hein Marshall ?

Le poing géant de Teach lui frappa durement le nez, il le lâcha et Ace tomba au sol en se tenant le nez pour empêcher la douleur de se propager ailleurs. Il regardait ses mains, pleines de sang, il venait sûrement de lui casser le nez et de lui offrir un allez direct pour l'hôpital.

Autour d'eux, personne ne bronchait, les autres les regardaient comme on regarde des lions se battre au zoo, tranquillement derrière les vitres de sécurité. Même les profs ne bougeaient, ils avaient trop peur des répercutions qu'aurait le moindre geste de travers envers Teach sur leur carrière professionnel. Il n'y avait que Thatch qui fendit la foule pour relever Ace :

\- Oh mon pote, ton nez ressemble à une patate !

\- J'vais me l'faire ce con, grogna Ace.

\- Arrête, rentre pas dans son jeu, tempéra Thatch. C'est tout ce qu'il attend, ne lui fait pas ce plaisir !

\- C'est à moi que j'vais faire plaisir quand mon poing touchera sa tête de connard !

\- Bah alors, Portgas, comme on a plus de maman, on appelle son petit-ami Thatch ? Nargua Teach.

Si un mot de plus sortait de sa bouche, il le tuerait. Ace poussa Thatch et se dirigea vers Teach – il perdrait sûrement ce combat, c'était déjà fait mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser insulter de la sorte. Il lui flanqua à son tour une droite puissante dans la mâchoire qui le fit vaciller, mais il se redressa directement après en crachant la dent qu'Ace venait de décrocher. Son sourire était pire que celui du Joker ou de Jack Nicholson dans _The Shining_ , c'était le sourire du diable, perfide et sadique.

Il frappa à nouveau Ace qui s'écroula sous le choc, si son nez n'était que fêlé avant, maintenant c'est sûr, il est réduit en mille morceaux. Teach le souleva à nouveau par le col, pour montrer sa supériorité, Ace défia son regard, jamais il ne baissera les yeux devant lui :

\- Une rumeur dit que le chanteur de _The Supernovas_ serait gay, tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

\- C'est des mecs comme toi et lui, des artistes, des sodomites qui détruisent notre beau pays.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Zihaha tu protèges ton petit-ami, c'est ça ? C'est lui que tu vas baiser ce soir, ou plutôt c'est lui qui va fourrer sa bite dans ton cul, parce que j'suis sûr que même au lit t'es un putain de soumis, comme maintenant.

Les mots ne suffisaient pas pour décrire la colère, la haine la plus totale qui animait Ace, ils n'étaient qu'un simple enchaînement de lettre alors que la rage qui battait ses veines ressemblait plus à une explosion, violente et bouillonnante. Il grogna, il voulait le voir ramper devant lui, le supplier, cela ne serait que justice. Ace essaya de lui renvoyer une mandale dans la figure, mais il esquiva d'un simple geste sur le côté, ses yeux de démon toujours planter dans le siens, avec le même sourire que Satan.

\- Si on n'était pas au milieu du lycée, j't'aurais écrabouillé, Portgas.

\- Faudrait déjà que tu y arrives …

Sa main de géant se referma sur sa gorge, Ace ne broncha pas mais l'air commençait dangereusement à lui manquer.

\- Vas-y supplie-moi, frétille comme un poisson qui cherche à retourner dans la mer.

Ses poumons incendiaient sa cage thoracique, pourquoi les autres ne disaient rien, pourquoi ils cautionnaient un tel spectacle. Tout ça parce qu'il s'appelait Marshall D. Teach, ils n'avaient peur que d'un nom. Mais jamais il ne lui ferait le plaisir d'esquisser le moindre signe de faiblesse devant lui.

\- Teach, lâche-le.

C'était la voix de Smoker, il n'y avait que lui pour oser donner des ordres à Teach. Il grogna et lâcha Ace qui resta au sol en tentant de reprendre son souffle. La présence de l'oxygène dans ses poumons meurtris lui faisait tout aussi mal que son absence :

\- Les autres, en cours ! Remuez-vous le tronc, merde !

Les élèves du lycée ne se firent pas prier plus longtemps et retournèrent dans le bâtiment en murmurant devant la scène. Smoker aida Ace à s'asseoir sur des vieilles tables de ping-pong, la moitié de son visage était baigné dans le sang.

\- Teach, dans mon bureau, immédiatement ! Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, putain ! Et quand bien même ton père serait le roi du monde, ce serait la même chose !

L'infirmière déboula, complétement dépassée par les évènements, elle sortit des compresses et les appliqua de ses mains tremblantes sur le nez ensanglanté d'Ace. Il grogna un peu, sous sa peau devait flotter des dizaines de petits morceaux de cartilage qui formaient avant son petit nez, d'un seul bloc. Thatch lui tenait compagnie en fumant une cigarette alors que l'infirmière tentait de mettre du mercurochrome sur un coton :

\- Calmez-vous, j'vais bien, dit Ace. J'en ai vu d'autre et des pires.

\- J'ai appelé une ambulance, elle va bientôt arriver, pour le moment, je dois vous donner les premiers soins, dit-elle de sa voix tremblante.

\- Hey, frérot t'entends ça, j'ai le droit au joli carrosse, avec les lumières clignotantes et tout ! lança-t-il à Thatch.

\- C'est le moins que puisse faire l'univers, t'as quand même péter une dent à ce détraqué de Teach !

\- C'est vrai que ça fait du bien, rigola Ace.

L'infirmière les regardait avec effroi :

\- La violence ne résout rien, Monsieur Portgas !

\- C'est vrai, mais putain, vous n'savez pas combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment !

\- Et votre nez alors, vous auriez pu l'épargner !

\- Bof, j'me suis déjà cassé le bras, le poignet, des côtes et j'ai dix points de sutures dans le dos, j'suis plus à ça près.

Thatch rigola, il était là à chacune des blessures d'Ace et chacune d'elle avait une histoire plutôt dingue. L'infirmière soupira devant l'hilarité des deux adolescents alors que l'ambulance déboula en trombe dans la cours. Une équipe de trois médecins courut vers lui, armée jusqu'aux dents de tout d'un barda médical, comme s'il était entre la vie et la mort. Ace se leva et leur fit signe de se calmer, il monta à l'arrière de l'ambulance sans que les médecins n'aient besoin de leur matériel. Avant de partir, il lança les clés de sa voiture à Thatch :

\- Tu peux la ramener chez moi ? Et dis à Luffy que j'risque de rentrer tard, s'il râle dis-lui que j'lui paierais ce qu'il voudra au McDo.

\- Pas de problème, tiens moi au courant.

Ace lui fit un signe de la main et la porte de l'ambulance claqua puis démarra à toute vitesse direction l'hôpital. Ils avaient laissé les sirènes et Ace savoura bien ce moment – ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il roulait à plus de quatre-vingt à l'heure dans la ville et voir les voitures paniquer à leur passage était juste jubilatoire.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il attendit presque deux heures avant qu'un médecin ne daigne le recevoir. La douleur commençait à se faire plus intense, l'euphorie de sa bagarre étant retombée. Le médecin examina son nez sous toute les coutures, puis examina la radio qu'Ace avait fait juste après son arrivé. Sur l'épais cliché sombre et incompréhensible, il lui expliqua l'intervention :

\- Vous vous voyez tous ces petits bouts blancs ?

\- Ouais …

\- Bah, c'est votre nez ! Il va falloir recoller tout ça, vous aurez besoin d'une opération, un plâtre ne suffira pas.

\- Une de plus à mon palmarès, sourit Ace.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous est arrivé, mais j'ai rarement vu une telle bouillie de nez !

\- La connerie n'a pas de limite, Doc.

\- … Bon, c'est le docteur Penguin qui s'occupera de ça, dans deux jours. C'est le meilleur de l'Illinois.

\- Deux jours ! J'vais rester pendant deux jours avec ce truc sur le nez ?

\- Oui, il faut que ça dégonfle un peu pour remettre en place.

\- La misère …

\- Désolé, si vous aviez des rendez-vous mondains, faudra reporter.

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas, soupira Ace.

Ace sortit du cabinet avec une boite d'anti-douleur et d'anti-inflammatoire ainsi qu'un joli rendez-vous au bloc pour le surlendemain. Soudain quelque chose lui vint en tête, il avait demandé à Thatch de ramener sa voiture mais maintenant, comment il rentrait ? Il pensa une fraction de seconde à Trafalgar mais renonça rapidement, hors de question qu'il le voit dans cet état.

Finalement il rentra chez lui en taxi et poussa la porte de son appartement, lessivé :

\- C'est moi.

Il entendit un bruit sourd, comme le tonnerre dans le ciel alors que Luffy déboula à toute vitesse du fond de l'appartement. Il faisait une mine contrarié et pointa son doigt sur son frère :

\- T'es allé à l'hôpital, sans moi ! J'te déteste !

Ace ricana, dépassé par le plus jeune, il le connaissait par cœur depuis tout ce temps mais il arrivait toujours à le surprendre avec ses répliques.

\- Luffy, arrête d'être toi-même pendant cinq minutes, j'suis fatigué, grommela-t-il.

Il retira ses chaussures et sa veste quand il remarqua que Luffy avait son manteau d'hiver et son chapeau sur la tête :

\- Tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Thatch a dit qu'on irait au McDo !

\- … Pas ce soir, Lu'.

\- Maiiiis !

\- Luffy, non !

Ace avança jusqu'à la chambre et se laissa tomber dans les coussins moelleux de son lit. Le lendemain, il profitait de cette matinée avec son petit frère avant de rentrer à l'hôpital le soir-même. Il était à table avec Luffy qui faisait des va-et-vient entre lui et son assiette. Ace soupira, épuisé par sa journée et son imbécile de petit frère :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mais rien !

\- Lu', arrête, tu mens aussi bien que Pinocchio !

\- Non … c'est juste qu'avec ton bandage, tu ressembles à Voldemort ! Ou Hannibal Lecter !

\- N'importe quoi …

\- Mais attend … ils sont trop cools ! Ace ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Casses-moi le nez !

Ace ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, son petit frère n'avait sûrement pas dis ces mots, il n'était pas aussi stupide.

\- Luffy, non.

\- Pourquoi ! J'veux être Voldemort moi aussi, ou encore mieux … Dark Vador !

\- Faudra que tu grandisses un peu, parce que là t'es plutôt du genre Yoda, rigola Ace.

\- Lequel des deux, entre Voldemort et Yoda gagneraient lors d'un combat ? Yoda, évidemment, parce que le sabre laser est l'arme la plus classe de tous les temps !

\- Très bien, alors t'es plutôt un Ewoks et Voldemort te livrerai directement à son joli serpent.

\- T'oserais jamais faire ça, j'suis ton petit frère quand même, s'exclama-t-il, visiblement outré.

\- Tu viens de me demander de te casser le nez, il y a même pas deux minutes ! Ça tourne vraiment pas rond dans ta tête ! Mange maintenant !

Luffy se calma un peu et se reconcentra sur son steak haché et ses pâtes. Ace lui n'avait pas avalé grand-chose, ses pensées lui coupèrent une fois de plus l'appétit. Il n'avait rien dit à Trafalgar de tout cela, c'était silence-radio de sa part depuis le concert – comme d'habitude. Ace attendait toujours qu'il fasse le premier pas, peut-être pour ne pas paraître lourdingue ou peut-être parce qu'il avait aussi envie de le voir venir vers lui, de savoir qu'il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui.

Juste savoir que ce besoin n'était pas à sens-unique.

Il imaginait en grimaçant sa réaction quand il verrait son bandage et son nez qui ressemblait à une fraise trop grosse. Est-ce qu'il le trouvera toujours attirant ?

\- ACE !

\- Hein, quoi ?

Visiblement Luffy essayait d'attirer son attention depuis quelques secondes :

\- Tes pâtes, j'peux les manger ?

\- Ah …vas-y.

Ace donna son assiette à son petit frère et se demanda comment il pouvait stocker autant de chose de ce tout petit corps, il devait avoir cinq estomac, comme les vaches. Ace le regarda mettre les deux assiettes dans l'évier et ouvrir les placards pour se concocter un dessert digne de ce nom : un yaourt, deux barres de chocolats et un paquet de chips.

\- Il vaut mieux t'avoir en photo qu'en pension, marmonna Ace en le voyant terminer une bouteille de soda presque pleine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber. Dis, ton bulletin de premier trimestre devrait pas tarder, non ?

\- J'viens de le recevoir, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Bah, montre !

Luffy se traîna jusqu'au salon, visiblement un peu honteux de ses résultats. Ace se préparait déjà à faire face à une flopée de mauvaise notes, Luffy était dissipé et l'école n'était pas fait pour lui, il le savait parce qu'il était aussi passé par là. Mais il espérait tellement mieux pour Luffy que ce que lui avait reçu, il voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il lui plaise – peu importe l'argent. Ace rêvait toujours de voir son petit frère avec l'uniforme des diplômés, lancer son chapeau dans la cours de Stanford ou Harvard. Il voulait qu'il le dépasse intellectuellement, physiquement, dans tous les domaines. Il voulait juste le meilleur, celui qu'on lui refusa jadis.

Il revint la tête basse et tendit la feuille de papier son frère. Il se rassit et commença son yaourt avec une certaine appréhension.

Ace commença par les remarques, histoire de ne pas avoir une attaque cardiaque immédiatement. Deux sortes de professeurs ressortaient, ceux qui trouvaient que Luffy participait beaucoup, avec une bonne énergie et ceux qui trouvaient qu'il en avait trop, de l'énergie. Des bavardages, un manque d'attention et apparemment une incompétence totale à rester calme et discret.

Il reconnaissait bien là son petit frère.

Ces yeux glissèrent maintenant vers les notes. Il faillit s'étouffer avec ses propres liquides corporels, son cerveau venait de disjoncter, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voyait. Il posa un regard sur son petit frère qui était en train de faire tenir sa cuillère sur son nez.

Impossible, improbable, inconcevable.

Mathématique : A- Sciences : A Sport : A+ Langue : B+ : Histoire : A- Arts et Musiques : A+.

Remarque générale : Excellent résultat, excellent élève, dynamique même si parfois un peu épuisant.

Ace regarda à nouveau Luffy qui avait plein de chocolat autour de la bouche. Il croisa ses yeux apeurés :

\- T'es pas fâché, dit-il de sa petite voix.

\- Fâché ? Evidemment que non ! Mais … pourquoi tu me demandes tout le temps de t'aider avec tes devoirs ?

\- J'sais pas, pour vérifier.

\- Mais Lu', t'as vu les notes que tu te payes ! J'suis sûr que tu pourrais faire mes devoirs ! C'est dingue !

\- C'est bizarre, non ?

\- Pourquoi, c'est génial !

\- J'fais toujours le pitre, ces notes je les ai sans faire exprès je te jure ! J'vais pas à la bibliothèque, j'révise jamais !

\- Luffy, arrête de trouver tes excuses. Ton bulletin est extra, c'est super ! C'est pas grave d'être intelligent, c'est plutôt cool même.

\- C'est pas cool ! Regarde, personne n'aime les génies à la télé. Ils sont même maudits ! Bruce Banner se transforme en Hulk ! J'veux pas devenir vert et énorme parce que j'ai des bonnes notes !

\- Faux … Regarde Batman, c'est le meilleur détective du monde, non ?

\- Ouais …

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il se payait des gamelles à longueur de journée ? Son bulletin devait être au moins aussi bon que le tiens ! Et Batman, c'est le plus cool des super-héros !

\- … C'est vrai, t'as raison.

Ace rigola Luffy restait toujours ce même gamin un peu naïf sur les bords, ça le rassurait quand même.

\- Tu sais qu'avec des notes pareilles, tu vas pouvoir choisir un lycée hyper-cool, l'année prochaine.

\- J'voulais aller dans le même que l'tiens, on s'était dit ça avec les copains !

\- Lu', je sais que pour le moment, y'a rien de plus important pour toi que les amis, mais réfléchis-y un peu quand même.

Ace se redonna la feuille à son petit frère avec un grand sourire :

\- J'suis fier de toi, Luffy, t'imagine pas comment !

Luffy lui envoya un de ces sourires dont il avait le sourire, un sourire aussi irrésistible que dévastateur. Il se jeta dans les bras de son frère et Ace eut ce geste qu'il avait toujours, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, mais cette fois-ci, il le recoiffa, en l'imaginant avec la toge des grandes universités sur le dos.

\- T'es obligé de me laisser venir avec toi quand tu vas voir Traffy et les autres, maintenant !

\- C'est vrai, j'ai plus d'excuse, rigola Ace.

\- Appelle, appelle !

\- Lu', je suis à moitié défiguré et je me fais opérer demain, on verra après !

\- Quoi, t'as pas envie de les voir, s'indigna Luffy.

\- Si, bien sûr, mais Trafalgar m'a dit qu'ils avaient beaucoup de travail cette semaine, ils commencent à enregistrer leur prochain album.

\- Avec ta pochette !

\- Peut-être ouais.

\- Tu te rends compte, c'est trop cool. Portgas D. Ace, mon frère, aura son nom sur un album du groupe le plus cool de l'univers ! Moi, je suis fier de toi, grand frère.

\- Arrêtes, tu vas me faire chialer, espèce de macaque !

.

Ace était seul, la télé bloquée sur la même chaîne. Il soupira et regarda sa chambre, tout était blanc et froid, aseptique et sans vie, il comprit pourquoi la plupart des gens mourraient à l'hôpital, qui avait envie de se battre dans un tel cadre. Il regarda le téléphone sur son chevet et le décrocha, il fonctionnait.

Il avait besoin d'une présence ici mais pas une présente turbulente et grandiloquente comme Luffy, une présence plus calme et réconfortante. Une présence qui pourrait l'embrasser, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux …

Il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent, espérant une réponse. Il devait le mettre au courant, il allait passer sur le billard quand quelque heures, ce n'était pas rien. Et puis cette absence qui ne le lâchait jamais, obstinée. Ace avait beau se dire que c'était comme ça, qu'il devait accepter, mais il ne pensait qu'à lui, à chaque instant.

Les absences et les silences étaient pires que les engueulades, parce qu'il aurait pu être mort que ce serait la même chose. Il voulait le voir, qu'importe les raisons, il en avait marre de se justifier pour avoir une entrevue.

Il savait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, il le savait plus que bien, parce que les phrases qu'il avait prononcées ne le quittaient jamais. Il était bien trop faible pour tirer un trait sur lui, alors même si ça ne faisait qu'augmenter ses sentiments et rendre la chute toujours plus vertigineuse. Il voulait le voir.

Mais la sonnerie sonnait toujours, régulière et impassible. Il ne répondra pas, sûrement occuper, sans temps libre pour s'inquiéter de la santé d'Ace. La voix électronique lui proposa de laisser un message, il ne dit rien pendant quelque instant, pour calmer ses émotions, puis finalement parla :

\- Je suis à l'hôpital, j'vais faire opérer dans quelques heures … Juste, viens.

Ce n'était plus l'heure des reproches, Ace voulait juste qu'il soit là avec lui, même si rien de leur relation ne lui convenait, il avait juste besoin de lui.

Il reposa le téléphone sur son socle avant que sa déception n'inflige les pires tortures au pauvre morceau de plastique.

La télé parlait toujours, dévoilant un nouveau rebondissement incongru entre les personnages et à part ce son impersonnel, il n'y avait rien, Ace était au seul au milieu de tout ça.

Un peu plus tard, le médecin vint le chercher pour l'opération. L'infirmière martyrisa sa main avant de trouver une veine bien visible, les lumières juste dans ses yeux l'éblouissaient. Le médecin se pencha sur lui et lui dit quelque mot qu'il ne comprit pas, le picotement dans sa main monta dans son bras pour atteindre son cerveau et le faire quitter ce monde.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau dans sa chambre mais il aperçut une bien belle ombre assise sur la seule chaise de sa petite chambre. Il se frotta les yeux en se redressant, Trafalgar braqua ses yeux furieux sur lui, arrêtant de jouer avec son briquet.

\- Hey, murmura Ace, encore dans le cirage.

\- J'sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire la tête au carré ! Grinça-t-il.

\- Désolé …

\- Ca fait deux fois que je te ramasse à la petite cuillère, fais gaffe à toi, merde !

\- J'pouvais pas m'laisser faire sur ce coup, tu m'connais, mon poing a parlé avant mon cerveau.

Trafalgar soupira et quitta sa chaise pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Sa main rendue rugueuse par trop d'heures passées sur sa guitare passa doucement sur le bras d'Ace. Il se détendit immédiatement à ce contact, comme si tout ce poids sur ses épaules s'envolait d'un coup. Trafalgar le regarda droit dans les yeux et esquissa une moue, un brin triste :

\- Pourquoi il a visé ton visage, soupira-t-il.

\- T'aurais préféré que ce soit mon cul ? Railla Ace.

\- Très drôle … D'habitude, j'embrasse pas les défigurés … mais je vais faire une exception.

Ace sourit et Trafalgar posa tranquillement ses lèvres sur les siennes, évidemment toujours avide d'attention, il approfondit rapidement le baiser. Cette fois-ci, Trafalgar se laissa faire et se prit même au jeu en entamant une danse sensuelle avec la langue d'Ace. Ce dernier se sentait pousser des ailes à chaque fois que la peau de Trafalgar touchait la sienne et devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Ses mains caressaient frénétiquement ses cheveux, puis son dos alors que Trafalgar lui embrassait gentiment le cou. Il essaya toujours de se coller un peu à lui, comme s'il voulait fusionner avec son corps tant sa présence lui faisait du bien. Dans sa frénésie, Ace toucha le bassin du chanteur avec le sien, mettant subitement fin à leur étreinte :

\- Calme tes ardeurs, Ace, on est à l'hôpital.

\- Si tu me laissais pas en plan pendant plusieurs jours, peut-être que je serais moins en demande, rétorqua Ace.

Il soupira visiblement fatigué qu'Ace lui envoie des reproches à tout bout de champs et qu'il ne sache pas apprécier le moment présent :

\- Désolé, j'voulais pas dire ça, j'suis content que tu sois là, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu devrais tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler !

\- ... tu sais bien que je suis incapable de réfléchir avant d'agir.

\- Si à chaque fois que je te retrouve t'es dans un état pas possible, j'vais devoir te mettre en laisse !

\- Hé, j't'ai dit que ce n'était pas ma faute !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire de toi, tu es irrécupérable, sale impulsif !

Trafalgar resta avec Ace jusqu'à que le médecin lui permette de rentrer chez lui. Le chanteur avait revêtu son costume d'homme normal, avec son étrange chapeau et ses lunettes de soleils. Ace toucha son pansement, son nez était presque droit là-dessous mais ressemblait encore une fraise trop mûre.

\- Il faut que j'essaye de négocier un payement en trois fois sans frais, lança Ace.

\- Pas besoin, j'ai déjà réglé ta note.

\- Quoi, j'veux pas d'argent de ta part ! J'ai pas besoin d'aide pour payer quoique ce soit !

\- Ne fais pas d'esclandre dans l'hôpital, s'il te plaît. Accepte juste.

Ace fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour montrer sa désapprobation mais Trafalgar l'ignora royalement et sortit sur le parking. Le chanteur le ramena chez lui dans un silence non pas gênant mais plutôt serein. Ils s'embrassèrent chastement une dernière fois, puis Ace regarda la voiture du chanteur partir en trombe, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de se faire voir en présence de sa maîtresse et qu'il rentrait gentiment chez sa femme, la bouche en cœur.


	9. Le début des emmerdes

**bonjour mes lecteurs chéris ! Merci à tous les lecteurs de l'ombres qui sont entrés dans la lumière, vos petits mots sont encore plus précieux comme vous n'avez pas l'habitude de reviewer. Merci aussi aux lecteurs des premières heures x) Merci à tout le monde, quoi !**

 **aujourd'hui j'veux vous parler d'un truc super important ! Si, si, lisez attentivement. Une super histoire de malade sort aujourd'hui même, c'est un rated M et ça s'appelle :**

 **_Au Coeur de l'Abysse_ _de WhiteMerry_ _._**

 **Vous avez noté ? Maintenant allez lire et dîtes que vous venez de ma part, peut-être que vous aurez un cadeau. Et surtout écrivez des reviews bien chiadées et compliquées, vous m'ferez plaisir ^^**

 **Allez les enfants, c'est parti pour le chapitre neuf !**

 **Dernière chose : je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos MP ce week-end (samedi + dimanche)**

 **Le 17. Ai-je encore besoin de le dire ?**

* * *

Ace jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier, déjà mi-décembre, la vie allait bien trop vite à son goût, ces derniers temps. Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, sauf quand Trafalgar apparaissait, là tout devenait plus exaltant, vibrant. Chaque instant passé avec lui était toujours fort en émotion, parfois dures et cruelles mais il ressentait pleins de choses alors que quand il se retrouvait au lycée, il s'ennuyait profondément, même son cours de dessin le faisait bailler. Alors il regardait par la fenêtre et se demandait ce que le groupe faisait, s'il répétait, donnait un concert quelque part ou créait une nouvelle chanson, de toute façon n'importe quoi avec eux avait ce goût d'excitation et d'exaltation.

Il détestait vraiment les fêtes de fin d'année, toute cette ferveur autour d'un vieillard qui n'existait pas, cette générosité feinte juste pour se donner bonne conscience, ces résolutions ridicules. Mais ce qu'il ne supportait vraiment pas, c'était de voir toute ces familles faire les magasins, les enfants choisir le cadeau qu'ils voulaient le plus. Toutes ces familles qui lui jetaient leur bonheur à la figure, alors que lui n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, de famille.

Heureusement que Luffy était là pour lui remonter le moral puisqu'il adorait tout simplement Noël, il voulait toujours un calendrier de l'Avent et entourait encore ses cadeau dans les pubs des magasins de jouet, mais par-dessus tout il voulait chaque année mettre des décorations partout. Alors depuis qu'ils habitaient rien que tous les deux, Ace se voyait contraint de transformer leur appartement en show-room pour luminaire. Du balcon à la cuisine, il y avait des guirlandes, des personnages, des luminaires partout, même les toilettes avaient le droit à leur petite boule pailletée.

Ace soupira alors qu'il tentait de démêler une guirlande lumineuse depuis cinq bonnes minutes, mais voir Luffy aussi enthousiaste en valait bien la peine. Celui-ci déboula d'ailleurs de leur chambre avec une guirlande bleu et rouge autour du coup et un chapeau de père noël sur la tête :

\- J'ai fini avec la chambre ! Tu t'en sors ?

\- Ouais, c'est celle pour le balcon, fit Ace.

Il arriva enfin à démêler ce serpent lumineux et le brancha sur le secteur, les ampoules multicolores clignotaient joyeusement.

\- Mets-là, mets-là !

Ace ouvrit la porte fenêtre et plaça les lumières le long de la rambarde de leur petit balcon, Luffy tritura le boitier pour savoir quel fréquence de clignotement était la plus judicieuse, il prenait les décorations de Noël très au sérieux. Pendant ce temps, Ace rêvassait un peu en regardant la nuit tomber malgré la jeune heure, un mois auparavant, il n'était qu'un pauvre lycéen un peu perdu, maintenant il côtoyait des stars, espérait gagner de l'argent avec la seule chose qui le faisait vibrer et maintenant, il y avait Trafalgar.

Il fronça les sourcils quand une voiture inhabituelle se gara juste en bas de chez lui. Un homme sortit de la voiture avec un long manteau noir et un bonnet qu'il connaissait plus que bien maintenant. Il alluma une cigarette et leva les yeux au ciel, Ace lui sourit de toute ses dents, alors qu'il lui fit un simple signe.

Il ne savait pas quelle mouche avait piqué le chanteur. Le voir débarquer ici, à l'improviste était complètement inattendu.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme si c'était la première fois. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir Trafalgar débarquer ici, après les silences, après son nez cassé, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ace l'observa alors qu'il ne bougeait pas, fumant tranquillement de sa cigarette. Même d'aussi loin, il attira comme un aimant, il lui aurait sauté dessus si dix mètres d'une chute mortelle ne les séparaient pas.

\- Tu descends ?

\- J'suis en pleine folie de Noël, répondit Ace.

\- Les guirlandes sur ton balcon sont vraiment dégueulasses …

\- Tu vas devenir l'ennemi numéro un de Luffy !

\- J'croyais qu'il m'adorait !

\- Il aime plus Noël que toi, rigola Ace.

\- Et toi ? Tu me laisserais tomber pour sortir avec le Père Noël ?

\- Les vieux obèses et mielleux, c'est pas mon truc … j'préfère les grands avec un air sadique, sourit-il.

\- Merci du compliment ! Tu veux bien descendre, j'suis pas Roméo et t'es sûrement pas Juliette !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ton cul est bien plus agréable à regarder ! Ramène-toi, avant que tes voisins ne me dénoncent aux fans hardcore.

\- Aucun risque, y'a que des vieux ici … Par contre si Lu' te vois, tu vas devoir supporter ses assauts de groupie.

Ace jeta un coup d'œil par la porte-fenêtre, Luffy était bien trop absorbé par une figurine animée du Père Noël pour prêter attention au monde qui l'entourait. Il venait de la déplacer une énième fois, pour lui, les décorations de Noël étaient une affaire d'état. Chaque guirlande, chaque personnage, chaque boule devait être à une place précise et étudiée avec attention. Ace n'avait pas son mot à dire, il se contentait d'exécuter les ordres de son petit frère. Et là son intérieur ressemblait à une boule à neige ou l'intérieur du cul d'un lutin.

\- Peut-être que j'pourrais coucher avec lui, c'est ce qu'on fait avec les groupies habituellement, ironisa Trafalgar.

\- Retire-ça tout de suite ! Il a quatorze ans, espèce de vieux dégénéré !

\- Des insultes maintenant … ça tourne trop au mélodrame pour moi. Je t'attends dans la voiture. Magne ton petit cul !

Ace retourna à l'intérieur, Luffy inspectait son travail les mains sur les hanches, visiblement fière de lui.

\- Regarde-moi ce travail, Ace ! T'as déjà vu quelque chose de plus joli ?

\- Ca clignote et brille de partout, j'vais avoir des convulsions.

\- T'es méchant ! J'me décarcasse tous les ans pour Noël et toi, tu te moques !

\- Lu', c'est le deuxième Noël qu'on passe ici, ne dramatise pas.

\- Plus tard, ce sera une tradition ! J'déboulerai chez toi pour tout décorer, parce que ce sera tout moche et triste !

\- Si tu le dis ! Bon, faut que j'y aille.

\- Quoi ? Où ça ? Tu m'abandonnes pendant la phase décoration ?

\- Désolé … J'dois aller travailler !

\- J'croyais que Zeff t'as donné des vacances à cause de ton nez !

\- Tu vois bien que j'ai plus rien ! Il faut que j'y aille, si tu veux pouvoir allumer tout ton barda jusqu'au Nouvel An !

\- Mais et le sapin ?

\- On ira l'acheter demain soir, j'viendrais te prendre au collège.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui ! Et surtout … ne m'attends pas ce soir, je risque de rentrer tard.

\- D'accord … A demain alors.

\- A demain, petit frère, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et tu me rangeras tout ce foutoir, hein ?

Ace se précipita vers l'entré et enfila ses chaussures et son manteau, il posa son chapeau sur sa tête, celui-ci était devenu un précieux allié depuis sa petite apparition télévisuelle. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre, un sourire énorme sur le visage. A l'extérieur, la Mini Cooper de Trafalgar attendait toujours tranquillement sur le parking, il modéra son allure pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un amoureux transit. Ace balaya un instant le parking de son immeuble des yeux, il n'avait pas si longtemps, l'endroit grouillait de paparazzi en quête du scoop du siècle; mais aujourd'hui l'endroit était désert, même si Ace ne doutait pas un instant que ces tordus serait prêt à se planquer dans les arbres où le rosier qui bordent l'immeuble pour une stupide photo.

Il accéléra tout de même le pas, pas complètement tranquille et puis Trafalgar avait pris des risques inconsidérés en sortant de sa voiture, à découvert sur le parking, sous ses fenêtres et sans Jewelry. Il devrait d'ailleurs lui dire que son stupide bonnet ne trompait plus personne. Ace ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il pense que ces risques inconsidérés, il les prenait pour lui, uniquement

\- Tu viens me chercher pour le bal de promo ? demanda Ace en rigolant.

\- Bonsoir …

La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes était tout bonnement exquise et Ace ne se pria pas la moindre instant pour répondre ardemment à son baiser. Ces moments étaient bien trop rare pour qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose que les apprécier. Ils s'embrassaient avec une douceur et une lenteur rare, la voiture devint vite étouffante et exiguë pour leur corps brûlant. Ace sentait l'accoudoir dans son dos et Trafalgar râlait parce qu'il venait de prendre le levier de vitesse dans la jambe. Les mains d'Ace exploraient ses cheveux doux et épais, ce geste était presque devenu un réflexe quand ils se rapprochaient, celles de Trafalgar adoraient parcourir des chemins inconnus dans son dos et Ace s'imaginait un peu comme ses guitares qu'il aimait tant, calé contre lui, aussi proche que possible et ses mains parcourant son corps avec talent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Ace, les joues en feu

\- La magie de Noël sûrement et puis, il faut bien fêter ton nez réparé.

\- J'trouve qu'il est encore un peu de travers …

\- Je trouve ça charmant, les gueules cassées.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda Ace, toujours à moitié allongé sous Trafalgar.

\- Au studio, on va enfin commencer à enregistrer l'album. Celui-là même qui sera la vitrine de ta belle pochette, t'as pas oublié ?

\- J'avoue que depuis que ta bouche ne peut plus se passer de la mienne, j'oublie la majorité des choses …

\- Alors dis à ta bouche d'arrêter d'être aussi attirante, sourit-il.

Ace planta son nez dans son cou, sentant son odeur bien à lui, toujours entre eau de Cologne et cigarette – même si ce soir, c'était plus eau de Cologne que cigarette. Il pourrait rester comme ça des années durant, Trafalgar s'occupait tranquillement en lui embrassant la mâchoire et le cou alors qu'Ace appréciait sans rien dire. Il était bien rare que Trafalgar soit à l'origine de leur baiser ou leur câlin, alors quand il prenait l'initiative, il se contentait de se laisser faire gentiment, absorbant toutes les attentions qu'il lui donnait, ça lui permettait de tenir le coup pendant les périodes de disette.

\- Tu vas arriver à conduire dans cette position ?

\- Ça me paraît difficile.

\- La prochaine fois, viens me chercher en limousine, parce que j'ai déjà le dos en compote.

\- Une limousine ? T'es un mec à limousine ?

\- Tout le monde aime les limousines, c'est fun !

\- C'est vulgaire, oui.

\- T'as jamais bu du champagne en écoutant de la techno à fond et en gueulant, « Quoi de neuf New York » par le toit ouvrant ?

\- Mon Dieu non !

\- J'croyais que toutes les rocks stars faisaient ça …

\- Paris Hilton et Miley Cyrus, ouais. Mais pas David Gilmour !

Ace soupira gravement, mécontent qu'il lui renvoie en pleine face son ignorance. Trafalgar rigola et se redressa pour s'asseoir correctement derrière le volant. Ace fit de même en se massant les lombaires puis attacha sa ceinture :

\- C'est le guitariste de Pink Floyd. Le mec qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui !

\- J'vais lui envoyer des fleurs alors.

Les paparazzis grouillaient devant le studio comme des mouches autour d'un cadavre de gazelle dans la savane.

Alors c'était ici qu'ils campaient ?

Est-ce que ces gens-là dormaient ici, est-ce qu'ils rentraient chez eux de temps en temps, parce qu'ils étaient là qu'importe le temps ou l'heure. Etre femme de paparazzi était un peu comme être femme de militaire, un métier à risque aux absences interminables. Ace commençait un peu à connaître les règles de ce jeu qu'est la célébrité, depuis le ramdam en bas de son immeuble. La presse était comme un chien jamais rassasié, un aspirateur qui avalait tout ce qu'il pouvait sans faire le tri, alors même si on pense avoir une bonne répartie ou qu'on pense être maître du jeu, il était préférable de ne rien dire, car le moindre mot, la moindre attitude restait gravé dans le marbre, à tout jamais et sera ressortit sans le moindre scrupule bien des années plus tard.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, sans un mot, un regard. La presse connaissait déjà Ace alors un petit groupe se dirigea vers lui, l'aveuglant avec leur flash, le rendant sourd avec le bruit de leur obturateur. Ace avançait en essayant de marcher droit – mais la tête baissé, ce n'était pas évident. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Trafalgar, celui-là était cerné, prisonnier d'une ronde d'appareil photo et de micro, assommé par des cris et des phrases sans queue ni tête, condamné à répondre à leur question pour espérer en réchapper.

Ace lui sourit et ouvrit la porte du studio, bien décidé à ne pas participer à cette torture, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul. Il avança dans le couloir rouge et regarda à nouveau les photos qui décoraient le mur, celles-là même qui lui avaient causé tant de douleur un mois auparavant. Aujourd'hui, il était content de reconnaître les coiffures impeccables des Beatles, la moustache de Freddie Mercury, la guitare à double-manche de Slash ou le bandeau de Keith Richard.

Il en apprenait toujours un peu plus sur la musique et sur les gens qui la font et qui l'ont faite grâce à Trafalgar, grâce au CD qui lui faisait écouter, à sa façon de jouer de la guitare. Avant, il ne comprenait pas toute cette euphorie, ces fans déchaînés à leur passage, mais maintenant, il comprenait parfaitement ses banaux qui voulaient voir leur idole de plus près, espérer vivre un peu de leur vie, car depuis que Trafalgar l'avait repérer, sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi excitante, palpitante, et vivante.

Dans le salon, tous les membres du groupe étaient réunis, même Zoro, et Ace se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Il s'assit sur le canapé et remercia Jewelry qui lui tendait une bière – ça aussi, il avait appris à aimer, le goût fruité et acide de l'orge, même s'il en raffolait pas, il pouvait l'avaler sans grimacer.

\- Où est Traf ? demanda-t-elle.

\- A l'extérieur, le pauvre a été capturé par des paparazzis sauvages !

\- Et tu l'as laissé là-bas, tout seul ?

\- J'l'aime de plus en plus ce gamin, rigola Kidd.

\- J'suis capable de sortir une connerie grosse comme moi, alors vaux mieux que je ne reste pas avec eux, répondit Ace en buvant une gorgée.

\- T'es Ace, c'est ça ?

La voix de Zoro claqua comme la foudre. Ace tourna les yeux vers lui et il se sentait comme une pauvre antilope prête à être dévorer par un crocodile géant. Kidd avait ce look un peu bariolé qui le rendait plutôt amical au final, mais Zoro avait les cheveux plaqués en arrière, en regard perçant et sa bouche toujours pincée en une ligne fine et sévère. Malgré qu'il soit plus jeune que lui, Ace ne put se sentir qu'impressionné, il se demanda s'il avait déjà ri une fois dans sa vie.

\- Euh … ouais. J'vais m'occuper de la pochette !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- J'ai déjà quelques pistes mais rien de définitif.

\- Tss.

Ace fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à Jewelry qui se moquait gentiment de lui. Il commençait tout juste à être à l'aise avec Kidd et Jewelry – surtout Jewelry et voilà que Zoro le renvoyait à la case départ, comme la première fois qu'il les avait vus, aussi gracieux qu'un dindon dans un abattoir. Zoro semblait l'analyser avec attention, voir des lasers sortir de ses yeux ne l'étonnerait même pas. Apoo entra dans la pièce et la tension retomba instantanément :

\- Salut Ace ! Ton frère n'est pas là ?

\- Non, j'l'ai lâchement abandonné à la maison. Il refait notre déco façon village des petits lutins.

\- Il va encore gueuler quand il apprendra que t'es avec nous, remarqua Jewelry.

\- J'lui ai dit que j'allais bosser au resto.

\- Bon, ils en font quoi de l'autre dégénéré ? J'veux commencer, déjà que ça va durer des plombes …

\- Tu sais bien que quand la presse nous attrape, elle ne nous relâche que quand on a vomis tout ce qu'on pouvait, soupira Jewelry.

\- De quoi peuvent-ils parler ? Tout est sur notre site officiel !

\- De lui, fit Zoro.

Ace se sentit à nouveau comme une pauvre bête traquée, mais Zoro n'avait pas tort. Kidd soupira gravement et Jewelry semblait nerveuse :

\- C'est vrai que t'es passé à la télé la dernière fois, dit-elle. Ils commencent à se poser des questions.

\- Et toi, pour améliorer l'tableau, tu remues ton cul devant d'autre gars, grogna Kidd.

\- Hey, déjà je ne me remue pas mon cul, sale con ! Thatch et moi, c'est sérieux.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! s'exclama Ace.

\- Oui, sourit-elle.

\- Il ne m'en a même pas parlé ! Félicitation à vous deux !

\- Voilà autre chose, ronchonna Kidd. J'sais même pas c'que j'fous avec vous, vos histoires, c'est pire que les Feux de l'Amour et en plus ça nous attire des emmerdes !

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que toi, t'en a pas d'histoire ! Tu te contentes d'une groupie et basta !

\- Zoro n'a pas d'histoire et tu le fais pas chié !

\- Il a dix-huit ans !

\- J'ai des histoires, pour votre info, c'est juste pas des soap-opéras, lança Zoro de sa voix posé.

\- T'as une copine et tu me l'as pas dit !?

\- Ça te regarde pas !

\- Evidemment que ça m'regarde ! Tout ce qui se passe dans vos vies me regarde, Kidd, Traf, Ace ou toi, tout me regarde !

Ace ricana, Jewelry était une sorte de maman de substitution pour les membres du groupe. Elle gueulait souvent mais toujours de façon justifiée, comme le ferait une mère après son gosse. Même si elle semblait dépassée par moment, voir même carrément désespérée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les autres.

\- Encore heureux que tu t'intéresses à Traf, t'es censé sortir avec lui, pas le laisser sortir avec un gamin mineur, rétorqua Kidd.

\- J'suis pas sa mère à Traf, hein ! De toute façon, ce couple bidon était une mauvaise idée !

\- Tu disais pas ça au début …

\- Kidd, sérieusement, la ferme.

\- Faudra bien lui dire un jour …

\- Me dire quoi ? demanda Ace qui osait enfin ouvrir la bouche.

\- Law n'a pas toujours aimé … rentrer son véhicule par la porte de derrière …

\- Eustass, ta gueule, vraiment !

Le ton plus que menaçant de Jewelry et l'utilisation de son prénom cloua le bec de Kidd mais Ace n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, voilà encore un caillou dans la chaussure, un sujet de dispute, un coup au moral pour Ace.

\- Si on parlait de la session qui nous attend ? proposa Zoro, calmement.

\- Traf m'a dit qu'il avait prévu cinq titres pour aujourd'hui.

\- Cinq ! S'égosilla Kidd. Pourquoi il en met toujours autant, on finit jamais de toute façon !

\- Putain, j'vais sortir un flingue un jour et j'vais les buter, ces cons !

La voix de Trafalgar tonna dans le couloir, il entra dans le salon en furie, avec les sourcils froncé comme jamais et des yeux remplis d'éclair prêt à foudroyer le premier qui dirait quelque chose de travers.

\- Il m'faut un verre !

Kidd ouvrit le mini-bar sans bouger du canapé et lui lança une bouteille scotch. Il en but une quantité astronomique en une fraction de seconde, puis il alluma une cigarette dont la fumée toxique se dirigea immédiatement vers ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, puis leva la tête vers Ace :

\- Ils sont au courant.

\- QUOI !? s'écrièrent les autres à l'unisson.

\- Ils sont au courant !

\- Comme ça c'est fait, chuchota Ace.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est fait !? La baisse des ventes ? L'acharnement médiatique ? La fin de ta vie normale ? Mon humiliation publique !

\- Calme-toi, Traf ! Ace n'y est pour rien, tempéra Jewelry.

\- Que j'me calme ? Mais vous êtes tous devenu dingue ou quoi ?!

Trafalgar se leva d'un bond et sortit par la porte de derrière, laissant les autres en plan. Ace semblait complètement abasourdi par la situation, une part de lui était contente de savoir que son histoire avec Jewelry était définitivement terminée mais vu la réaction de Trafalgar, le rêve de l'avoir rien que pour lui s'éloignait encore un peu. Ace se leva à son tour et rejoignit Trafalgar à l'arrière du studio, entre les bennes et les poubelles. Il était adossé au mur, une nouvelle cigarette déjà bien entamé.

\- J'ai pas confirmé, on peut encore rattraper le coup, murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as simplement pas dis que c'était vrai …

Il posa ses yeux gris sur Ace qui soutenait son regard, déterminé à avoir des réponses claires, même s'ils allaient s'engueuler comme jamais. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait crever l'abcès :

\- Tu sais quel est ton point faible, Ace … tu ne sais pas te contenter de ce que tu as, tu veux toujours plus, dit-il.

\- Tu parles de moi comme si j'étais un enfant pourri gâté ! J'ai pas de parents, j'te rappelle, j'élève un gamin tout seul, j'bosse dans un restaurant pour boucler mes fins de mois, alors que j'ai pas vingt ans ! Comment tu peux me dire, ça !

\- Donc pour toi, tu n'es que ce pauvre gamin, c'est ce qui te définit entièrement ? Toute l'attention que je te donne, les gestes, tout ça, t'en a rien à foutre ! Tu ne penses qu'à me mettre dans ton lit, que je sois le petit-ami parfait qui t'attends en rentrant et qui te cajole comme un toutou. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne, je ne serais jamais ce que tu désires !

\- … Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi … Tu as peur constamment, peur de ce que disent les autres, peur de l'échec, peur d'être toi-même, peur de l'oubli et surtout tu as peur de tes sentiments !

\- La musique c'est tout pour moi, si je n'ai pas ça, je n'ai rien, murmura-t-il.

\- Si c'est tellement important, pourquoi t'as même pas les couilles de quitter le groupe ?

\- Pardon !

Ace recula d'un pas, pétrifier par son regard de mort. La fureur transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau, ses yeux étaient aussi fins et plissés que ceux d'un serpent prêt à étouffer sa proie. Ace déglutit, tentant de reprendre contenance :

\- J'y connais peut-être pas grand-chose, mais ça crève les yeux que tu détestes ce genre de musique ! J't'ai vu jouer du piano, de la guitare folk, pas des bruits et des hurlements !

\- T'as toujours rien compris à notre musique, hein ?

\- J'croyais que t'étais content que j'sois une bille en musique ! rétorqua Ace.

\- Finalement tu ferais un bon paparazzi, ressortir des trucs que j'dis hors contexte, t'es balèze pour ça !

\- Et toi t'es fort pour me faire souffrir, tu t'en rends même pas compte ! J'suis en train d'me battre pour nous !

\- Nous ? Quand est-ce qu'il y a eu un nous ? Tu passes ton temps à me réclamer de l'attention, à me reprocher mon attitude, sans jamais te mettre une seule seconde à ma place ! Il n'y a jamais eu de nous, il y a seulement un toi.

\- Si t'acceptais de faire un pas vers moi aussi, avec ta fierté stupide, là !

\- Tu rejettes encore la faute sur les autres, remets-toi un peu en question, merde. Je ne suis pas le mec idéal et tu es aussi loin de l'être ! Hors de question que je bousille tout ce que j'ai construit avec le groupe pour un mec de passage.

\- Un mec de passage ! C'est ça c'que j'suis pour toi ! Un mec de passage ! Putain, Traf, t'es complètement aveugle ou quoi ?! Je t'aime comme un con, je t'aime à en crever ! Tu m'fais souffrir comme pas possible mais j't'aime quand même !

Il devait partir avant que les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début ne s'écoulent de ses yeux gonflés. Il se détourna de lui et traversa le parking désert, les vautours rassasiés étaient enfin rentrés chez eux, puis monta dans le premier taxi qui croisa sa route. Trafalgar n'essaya pas de le retenir, à la place il entendit juste un bruit assourdissant, il venait de se défouler sur les poubelles, ainsi qu'un hurlement :

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Trafalgar s'était perdu lui-même, coincé dans son mensonge, celui-là même qui aurait dû le libérer de toute contrainte, grâce auquel il aurait pu tout vivre sans concession. Ce mensonge n'était pas dur à vivre quand rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux, il était même plutôt agréable. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que tout cela se retournerait contre lui dans cette façon, il venait perdre beaucoup plus de chose que prévu. La presse n'oubliera jamais Ace, leur possible relation, tout cela induira des tensions entre le groupe, et surtout il venait de perdre quelqu'un qui l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était réellement.

Ace poussa la porte de chez lui, Luffy regardait la télé, il passa devant le salon sans un mot, il n'avait pas envie de parler ou de subir les questions maladroites de son petit-frère. Il claqua la porte de la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau bouillante de la douche sur sa tête, enfin ses pensés s'arrêtèrent. Le flux de l'eau sur ses oreilles le rendait complètement au sourd du monde et de lui-même, le liquide se mêlait à ses larmes qui coulaient toujours.

Pourquoi ça devait se passer ainsi ? Son cœur renaissait tout juste de ses cendres, l'incendie laissé par Marco se dissipait enfin. Il avait recommencé à aimer quelqu'un, il était prêt à faire un pas vers l'avenir, alors pourquoi ?

Il avait l'impression d'être puni pour avoir trop aimé et il ne comprenait pas son erreur.

L'amour avait toujours été quelque chose de bon, de grand. L'église en faisait la propagande comme personne, les films au cinéma, les livres, les histoires qu'on se racontait au coin du feu, il y avait toujours de l'amour. Quand quelque chose est bon, il l'est tout le temps. Il n'avait jamais compris comment les choses atteignaient un point de non-retour, avec le temps et se transformaient en malheur. C'est comme si on devenait aveugle après avoir regardé trop longtemps le ciel bleu.

Il y avait des gens qui se quittaient pour ne s'être pas assez aimés, Ace faisait partie de ceux qui se retrouvaient seul pour avoir trop aimé.

Au fond son raisonnement était stupide, on pouvait devenir aveugle à trop aimer regarder le soleil, on pouvait mourir pour avoir mangé trop de beignets aux fruits.

A trop vouloir vivre on finit par mourir.

Peut-être valait-il mieux que tout cela explose maintenant, avant que l'attachement soit trop fort. Mais même si cela ne durait qu'un jour, une heure ou même une seconde, l'attachement était le même et le sentiment de rejet insupportable.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir pu croire une seule seconde qu'il était assez fort pour supporter cet ouragan. En réalité, il était faible et il avait terriblement besoin d'attention, d'être rassuré mais il était tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui ne pouvait lui offrir rien de tout cela.

Quelque chose turlupinait Ace, comment avaient-ils su, sur la photo de la télé, les autres membres du groupes apparaissaient, rien ne laissait présager qu'il avait quelque chose de plus intime entre lui et Trafalgar. Quelqu'un les avait forcément vu rien que tous les deux, ici ou chez Trafalgar, malgré qu'ils avaient pris mille précautions pour ne pas être aperçut rien que tout les deux.

Quelqu'un qui était proche d'eux avait forcément vendu la mèche. Un fan trop hard-core ? Un journaliste particulièrement perspicace ?

Ace ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de divulguer ce genre d'information ...

L'argent sûrement, foutre la merde peut-être, la vengeance ?

Ace ouvrit subitement les yeux, comme frappé par la foudre.

Marco.


	10. Awakening

**Ouais je poste tôt, youhou ! J'ai un peu envie de parler aujourd'hui ... quoi ? Ne partez pas !**

 **Bon, il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai eu un gros coup de cœur musical pour le dernier album d' _Archive, Restriction. _ Le genre de coup de cœur qui n'arrive pas souvent, un véritable "eargasme". Alors je suis allez voir les avis sur cet album et j'ai été très surprise de voir qu'il n'a été que moyennement apprécié, j'me suis dit, pourquoi ? Cet album est une bombe ! Je me suis rendue compte alors que la musique est avant tout une affaire de ressentie et que les chose qui m'émeuvent ne sont pas forcément les même que celle des autres et que la musique a beau être excellente, si on ne ressent rien, ça passe pas. L'inverse marche également.**

 **J'adore Britney Spears, non pas pour la qualité de ses arrangements, de ses paroles ou de sa voix, juste parce que c'est toute mon enfance et qu'elle me rappelle des bons souvenirs.**

 **BREF !** **La chanson en milieu de chapitre est _Breathe, Pink Floyd_ , et allez l'écouter, absolument.**

 **Trafalgar Law :** **Merci d'être venu dans la lumière ! Je ne pense pas que mon "style" soit vraiment bon, mais je suis contente de te transporter à chaque fois, j'aime vous raconter cette histoire. Je comprends que tu puisses apprécier Marco, même si c'est un enfoiré, il a des fêlures. Par contre Teach est vraiment construit comme un personnage manichéen, le pauvre n'a aucune circonstance atténuante, il est juste imbuvable ! J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles concernant ce chapitre ! A bientôt.**

 **Un merci aux nouveaux followers : foudregirl, Lord Celestin, RedBlackSky, eiko et rion-rion. Merci a fh-seere dont les reviews sont toujours pleines de joie, bien qu'un brin déconcertante.** **Merci spécial à shikyo-chan qui a posté la 40è review !**

 **Voilà, le 27 août, on va parler des choses qui fâchent !**

 **Le titre du chapitre signifie : éveil, mais pas dans le sens "j'me réveille le matin", obviously.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Partout dans la ville, il ne voyait que sa photo floue et pixelisée, mais c'était bien lui, son stupide chapeau orange ne laissait aucune place au doute. Lui dans la Mini Cooper noire de Trafalgar en train de le regarder avec un air niais, et au-dessus de la photo en lettre capital rose, rouge ou orange : « Le petit-ami de Trafalgar Law », « Law est-il gay ? » et même un « Jewelry dévastée ». Il essayait de faire abstraction mais voir sa vie ainsi livrée en pâture à ces requins augmentait encore plus sa colère, les gens se retournaient sur lui parce qu'ils reconnaissaient son chapeau de cow-boy et ils n'avaient qu'une envie tous les insulter et les envoyer chier. Même Luffy était au parfum, selon lui l'info avait atteint la première place des « trending topics » sur Twitter.

Et surtout son téléphone sonnait sans discontinuer, quand il répondait, on lui proposait une interview exclusive pour plusieurs milliers de dollars mais Ace raccrochait immédiatement. Sa boîte mail planta carrément et sans se demander comment la presse avait obtenu son adresse mail, il décida tout bonnement de la supprimer pour en créer une nouvelle.

Il avait l'impression d'être une biche au milieu des bois qui courrait à perdre haleine, sans succès, toujours rattrapée par les hurlements des chiens d'arrêts et la fanfare des cors de chasse. Il se sentait en sécurité qu'entre ses quatre murs et même si les photographes campaient à nouveau devant son immeuble, la vieille Kokoro les avait bien dissuadés d'entrer, à coup de rouleau à pâtisserie ou de minauderie dérangeante.

L'annonce datait de la veille et le monde bouillonnait déjà, Ace osait à peine imaginer ce que subissait Trafalgar et les autres membres du groupe. Si une petite dizaine de photographes scrutaient le moindre de ses gestes, le groupe devait être étouffé par des centaines d'entre eux - puisqu'au final, c'était toujours Trafalgar la cible, Ace n'était qu'un moyen détourné, une porte dérobée pour atteindre le chanteur plus facilement.

Mais pour le moment, autre chose accaparait son cerveau et le rendait fou. Il était sûr que Marco était derrière tout ça, il n'avait pas supporté le voir loin de lui, heureux avec un autre. Cette fois-ci, Ace ne se laissera pas faire, il ne dira pas amen à toutes les belles paroles du blond parce que malgré tout, malgré leur dispute, ils croyaient encore à lui et Trafalgar, impossible pour lui de renoncer.

Il sortit de son immeuble par le local-poubelle et prit sa voiture qu'il avait garée derrière l'immeuble pour éviter un face-à-face sûrement mortel avec ce serpent à plusieurs têtes.

Direction l'appartement de Marco.

Il appuya abusivement sur la sonnette de l'appartement de Marco, impatient de lui hurler dessus pour ces actes d'aujourd'hui et d'hier. Il venait régler ses comptes avec lui, une bonne fois pour toute. La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit, il l'attendait sûrement. Il courut dans l'escalier et entra dans l'appartement qu'il connaissait par cœur sans prendre le temps de toquer. Marco était là, assis dans le canapé, attendant gentiment sa sentence:

\- C'est toi qui nous as balancé ! hurla-t-il en lui empoignant le col.

\- Pourquoi tu cries, tu devrais être content, vous n'avez plus besoin de vous cacher.

Marco n'avait pas changé, perdre Ace ne lui avait pas ouvert les yeux, il était toujours aussi pédant et confiant, à jamais cynique. Au début, c'était cette confiance sans borne qui avait fait craquer Ace, Marco lui faisait de l'œil, il se sentait privilégié. Les premiers mois, il ressentait plus d'admiration que de l'amour pour lui, il était cool, populaire, et faisait tourner les têtes des filles et des hommes.

Cette assurance cachait pourtant des vices, des tares qu'il voulait à tout prix cacher, mais Ace les vit.

Chaque jour qu'il passa près de lui le retenait un peu plus prisonnier de son emprise, de sa force. Marco n'était pas bienveillant, ni gentil, il était autoritaire et brutal. Brutal dans ses sentiments, toujours passionné, interprétant la moindre baisse d'attention d'Ace comme une trahison, un secret.

Toutes les gifles, les baffes, les tartes, les mandales, tous ses gestes déplacés résonnaient encore à l'intérieur d'Ace comme l'écho infini de sa douleur et tous ses gestes détruisaient son amour propre, sa confiance en lui. Ces gestes avaient fait de lui, l'homme que Trafalgar ne pouvait pas aimer, l'homme possessif et râleur qu'il ne supportait plus.

\- La ferme, espèce d'ordure ! Tu m'as pas assez fait de mal durant un an, faut encore que tu te mêles de ma vie, aujourd'hui !

\- Tu m'appartiens Ace et je détruirai sans aucun scrupule toute les pathétiques relations que tu entretiens avec un autre que moi, star ou pas.

Son calme était digne des plus grands psychopathes, Ace ne douta pas une seconde qu'il serait capable de sourire devant le chaos qu'il venait d'engendrer, qu'il en rêvait la nuit.

\- Où t'as eu ses photos ?

\- Je les aie prises moi-même, le jour où vous vous pelotiez dans la voiture. Ça m'a donné envie de gerber de voir qu'un autre de faisait cet effet … Alors j'ai eu envie de l'faire morfler.

\- C'est toi qui leur as donné mon adresse ?

Marco, acquiesça, nullement gêné par la bassesse de ses actes, et la colère d'Ace augmentait encore plus devant le manque de scrupule de son ex.

\- J'm'en lave les mains que tu m'fasses des merdes, mais Traf n'a rien demander lui ! J'peux pas accepter ça.

\- C'est mignon, tu protèges un mec qui n'en a rien à foutre de toi, sourit-il.

\- N'essaye pas de me retourner le cerveau, ça ne prend plus Marco !

Ace sentait sa colère se transformer en peur, la mine indifférente de Marco alors qu'il lui faisait vivre l'enfer, ses yeux toujours froids et insipides et surtout ce petit sourire, suffisant et satisfait, ce sourire rabaissant qu'il lui faisait quand il le regardait de haut alors qu'Ace était juste allongé sur le sol comme une sombre merde.

\- Tu n'as pas pu oublier comme on était bien ensemble, moi je n'ai pas oublié, j'y pense chaque jour.

Ace se revoyait à l'aube de ses dix-neuf ans, commençant joyeusement sa dernière année de lycée en compagnie de Thatch, son histoire avec Marco était à son commencement. Pleine d'arrogance et de confiance, ils se chuchotaient des mots doux à longueur de journée, s'embrassaient au milieu des autres élèves sans gêne, quand ils étaient ensemble, rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Marco avait toujours cette mine sérieuse que seul Ace pouvait illuminer et Ace vivait toujours à cent à l'heure, seul Marco parvenait à le calmer un peu. A l'époque, il vivait dans ce qui sera leur dernière famille d'accueil, la perte de Sabo était encore dure alors Ace s'oubliait dans les bras de Marco.

Les nuits torrides, les soirées alcoolisées, Marco lui avait ouvert la porte à tout ça. Rien ne comptait plus que Marco pour Ace, alors quand il le giflait un peu trop fort durant leur ébats, il prenait ça pour de l'enthousiasme.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'il se détachait progressivement de ses autres amis, qu'il abandonnait même Luffy par moment. Il ne remarqua pas son emprise toujours un peu plus forte sur lui, ses sourcils froncés quand il parlait à un autre homme, ses coups toujours plus durs sur sa peau.

Marco aveuglait Ace parce qu'il était son premier amour, le vrai, le grand.

Ace aveuglait Marco au point qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le garder près de lui.

Même le pire.

Ace n'oubliera jamais ce jour, point culminant de leur relation avant la chute irrémédiable. C'était au mois de janvier de cette même année, il y a presque un an, le jour de son anniversaire. Marco devenait amer depuis quelques temps, voyant que le charisme d'Ace attirait les autres comme des mouches, ce soir-là, il y avait beaucoup de gens pour son anniversaire, des inconnus pour la plupart. L'alcool coulait à flot, Marco en avait abusé, Ace aussi. Peut-être que c'est un verre de vodka de trop qui les avaient fait déraper, tous les deux.

Ace jouait au jeu de la bouteille avec des mecs, tous gays, Marco le savait. La bouteille s'arrêta sur Ace et il rigola avant d'embrasser son ami de droite. Marco n'avait pas supporté cette vision, perturbée par l'alcool, alors au lieu de les séparer, de parler du mal qui les rongeait toujours plus, il envoya une gifle monumentale sur la joue d'Ace.

Ace avait vu dans ses yeux la fureur, cette douleur latente qui ne faisait que grandir jour après jour. Les yeux d'Ace, eux, étaient remplis de stupeur, d'incompréhension.

Mais le pire aurait pu être évité, si Ace avait su voir le mal qui s'insinuait toujours plus loin dans le cœur de celui qu'il aimait, s'il avait su le rassurer quant à son amour, s'il ne l'avait pas considéré comme acquis.

Dès lors, chaque jour avançait un peu plus vers l'horreur, d'abord, il l'empêchait de sortir, même Thatch était devenu un ennemi. Puis à la moindre de ses protestations, il recevait un coup, le besoin de le contrôler, de le dominer était plus fort que tout. Il n'avait plus aucune douceur entre eux, Ace n'osait se rebeller, mais chaque jour qui passait, il apprit à détester celui qu'il aimait, toujours un peu plus fort. Et il laissait cette haine grandir à l'intérieur de lui, pourrissant ses entrailles, rongeant ses os, jusqu'à atteindre son cœur.

L'amour qu'ils partageait était sans concession et entier, à l'image de leur personnalité. Un amour brutal et passionné, où l'on s'aime aussi fort que l'on se déteste. Aucun temps mort ne ponctua leur relation, ils ne connurent pas l'ennuie et la lassitude, ne dirent jamais de banalité.

Ils brûlaient purement et simplement.

Jusqu'au jour où il rentra couvert de bleu chez lui, sa mère adoptive ne remarquait rien, il était plutôt du genre turbulent. Mais Luffy, lui, malgré son jeune âge vit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Ace se dit alors que si Luffy l'avait vu, il avait atteint un point de non-retour. Il décida de couper les ponts avec Marco, simplement, sans explication.

Evidemment celui-ci chercha à le récupérer, parfois doux et avenant, souvent terriblement violent. Ace passait ses nuits terré dans son lit en entendant Marco le menacer en bas de sa fenêtre.

Ne rien lui dire attisa encore plus sa haine, sa douleur, mais Ace n'en pouvait plus de rester près de cet homme qu'il avait appris à détester. Il avait agi en lâche en refusant la confrontation, c'était évident, mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Dieu seul sait jusqu'où il serait allé.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça bordel ! Faut que t'acceptes, je suis parti !

\- Pour le moment, je t'ai perdu, je l'avoue, mais quand il te laissera tomber pour aller en tourné, parce que tu deviens trop collant, trop gênant, je serais là et j'attendrai sagement que tu reviennes, que tu me dises que tu le détestes chaque jour.

Ace recula d'un pas, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais vu la fureur de Marco ? Il se tenait devant lui, les yeux vides et toujours ce petit sourire. Il n'avait jamais voulu s'en sortir, n'était sûrement pas aller voir un psy comme il le disait toujours. Sa folie le définissait complètement maintenant, l'homme dont il était amoureux, cet homme beau et nonchalant, intelligent et drôle venait de s'évaporer devant ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps, il se raccrochait à son fantôme, pendant combien de temps il avait aimé une enveloppe charnelle vide, une image, un souvenir un peu trop brillant de lui ? Plus rien dans ce qu'il voyait ne l'attirait, il n'était plus Marco, juste un homme dévorer par sa folie.

La main de Marco attrapa son poignet alors qu'il voulut sortir, cette même main brûlante qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Il s'approcha d'un Ace complètement paralysé :

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas, Ace, j'attendrai toujours et tu seras à moi, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

\- Regarde-toi, tu n'es qu'une bête folle, un esprit torturé, personne ne voudra de toi !

\- Je m'en fiche complètement des autres, du monde, c'est toi et ton petit cul que je veux.

\- Le Marco que j'aimais est mort !

\- C'est toi qui m'as tué en partant du jour au lendemain, c'est toi qui as fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui avec tes absences et tes silences …

Ace voulut se défaire de cette emprise au goût trop âpre. Il savait sa responsabilité dans cette histoire, il avait fuis plutôt que d'essayer de résoudre le problème de Marco, tous les deux, ensemble.

La passé portait bien mal son nom, car rien ne passait, aucune action, aucun mot, tout restait terriblement vivant, terriblement présent. Dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacune de ses décisions, Ace ressentait la trace de Marco et il se rendit compte que cette rupture avait beaucoup plus affecté le blond que lui.

\- Ramène-moi à la vie, Ace.

Encore une fois, il se retrouva prisonnier de Marco, il tenta de l'embrasser mais Ace le poussa brutalement sur le canapé, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais revivre ça.

\- Tu vas encore appeler ton sauveur à l'aide ? Il n'abandonnera jamais sa carrière, sa vie pour toi, Ace. Jamais.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Marco ! Je me battrai chaque jour qui passe, contre toi.

\- Il préféra te voir mort, la gueule grande ouverte plutôt que d'avouer au monde que vous êtes ensemble !

Ace quitta l'appartement avant que Marco ne s'approche encore de lui, mais il entendit quand même ses cris :

\- Je serais là, Ace, à chacun de tes pas, je serais là. Je n'aurai qu'à tendre les bras pour stopper ta chute.

Ace remonta la rue, les yeux de passant devenaient de plus en plus insupportable, il devait marcher la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur le sol crasseux pour ne pas voir ces étrangers le dévisager comme s'il portait la marque du diable sur le visage.

Pourquoi baissait-il les yeux, il n'avait rien fait de mal, il aimait juste un homme, comme des milliers d'autre personne ne le faisaient.

Il releva subitement la tête, faisant sursauter les gens qui l'entouraient et Ace les observait avec les même yeux qu'eux, comme si c'était eux les étranges, les parias. Des jeunes filles s'arrêtaient en gloussant, brandissant leur téléphone comme si leurs yeux ne suffisaient plus pour voir la réalité, d'autre se retournait après l'avoir croisé, certain l'ignorait totalement mais la plupart des gens le considérait comme la bête curieuse du moment, celle qui fallait voir pour être à la mode.

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, hein ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ! Oui, je connais _The Supernovas_ , j'travaille pour eux ! Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre, merde !

Les passants continuèrent immédiatement leur route, choqués de son excès de colère. Crier comme un fou furieux dans la rue ne l'aiderai sûrement pas, mais il en avait tellement marre de se taire, de tout garder en lui juste pour le bon plaisir de ces ingrats.

\- C'est mon chapeau c'est ça ? Ouais c'est celui que vous voyez sur les bus, dans vos journaux stupides !

Ace retira hargneusement son chapeau de sa tête et le balança le plus loin possible de lui, il voulait effacer chaque chose qui le rendait reconnaissable, cette tâche orange sur cette maudite photo. Il reprit sa route jusqu'à sa voiture et mis le contact, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui.

L'autoradio s'alluma automatiquement et joua le CD à l'intérieur. Cette mélodie planante de guitare qui lui faisait ressentir toute les émotions et les sensations d'une bonne cuite sans boire un seul verre. Cette musique divine que Trafalgar n'arrêtait pas de glorifier.

 _« - Dark side of the moon ?_

 _\- Double édition collector. Si t'as mal aux oreilles met-le. Time, ma préférée de cet album. »_

Ce n'était pas aux oreilles qu'il avait mal, chaque partie de son corps le faisait souffrir sûrement parce que son cœur était le plus atteint. Il voulait être en colère, avoir le courage de tout foutre en l'air, de gueuler, de se rebeller, mais alors qu'il entendait cette musique douce et planante, il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler, inondant le volant abîmé de sa vieille voiture qui soutenait sa tête trop pleine.

 _For long you live and high you fly_

 _But only if you ride the tide_

 _And balanced on the biggest wave_

 _You race towards an early grave_

.

Le monde tournait toujours rond, aucun doute là-dessus, les gens travaillaient, rentraient chez eux le soir. La nuit suivait le jour qui suivait la nuit et le soleil essayait de percer le mauvais temps d'un mois de décembre à Chicago. Luffy rentrait le soir, informant Ace sur l'heure, il entrait dans la chambre pour voir s'il était toujours vivant puis repartait après s'être fait rembarrer par son frère. Les gens continuaient à vivre alors pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à quitter son lit depuis une semaine ?

Savoir que le nombre de ses absences augmentait drastiquement ne l'émouvait même pas, il imaginait juste Smoker le maudire dans son bureau et ça lui donnait encore moins envie de se lever. Baggy lui avait envoyé un mail en lui informant que énième F décorait son bulletin puisqu'il ne s'était pas présenté à son examen de rattrapage.

Ace soupira et se couvrit la tête avec sa couverture. Le monde était devenu hostile, pleins de requins prêt à le dévorer sans aucun scrupule, à l'humilier sur la place publique comme un vulgaire animal.

Depuis la dispute, il n'eut aucune nouvelle, pas un mot, pas un appel, ni de Trafalgar, ni des autres. Rien, silence radio, comme si le groupe l'ignorait volontairement alors qu'il restait là à se morfondre et à imaginer les pires scénarios du monde. Trafalgar était quelqu'un de susceptible, il n'aimait pas s'entendre dire ses défauts, ses petits travers. Alors il voulait sûrement voir Ace mort la gueule ouverte après ce qu'il lui avait balancé l'autre jour. Et savoir que Trafalgar pouvait ressentir de la haine contre lui, de la colère et pire que tous des regrets le vidait de toute ses forces et le condamnait à rester cloîtrer entre ses draps.

Le chanteur avait planté, bien malgré lui, son étendard un peu trop loin dans le tissu de son cœur. Sa silhouette plein de charisme, ses yeux gris qu'il parvenait à faire briller de plus en plus souvent, sa voix enjôleuse, son calme et son espièglerie, tout cela effaçaient complètement ses pires défauts et le rendait chaque jour un peu plus dingue de lui.

Le téléphone sonna dans le salon mais Ace le laissa brailler tout seul, sûrement encore un vautour qui voulait prendre sa part sur son pauvre corps en perdition, jusqu'à ce que le répondeur se mette en marche :

« Salut Ace … Euh, c'est Jewelry, j'me doute bien que t'as pas trop envie de nous parler mais … Traf, on l'a pas vu depuis plusieurs jours … »

Ace sortit de son lit en trombe et décrocha le téléphone avant que la rose ne raccroche :

\- J'suis là, Jewel.

 _\- Dieu merci ! Comment tu te sens ?_

\- Comme une grosse merde … et toi ?

 _\- Eh bien, on me présente comme une femme faible et naïve qui n'a pas été capable de voir que son mec la trompe pour un autre … j'ai connu mieux._

\- Que disent les autres ?

 _\- Rien. On a fait aucune déclaration, aucune interview. On essaye d'enregistrer comme si de rien n'était … mais sans Traf, c'est dur. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu, il ne répond pas à mes appels._

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, non plus, soupira Ace.

 _\- T'as pas une idée ? Je suis allé voir chez lui, y'a personne. Je m'inquiète vraiment._

\- Non, je ne sais pas et je doute qu'il ait vraiment envie de me voir.

 _\- Détrompe-toi, je crois que t'es la seule personne qui pourra l'approcher sans se faire royalement jeter._

\- Même pas toi ?

 _\- …Non, même pas moi, répondit-elle avec des regrets dans la voix._

\- Si je me rappelle de quelque chose, je te fais signe.

 _\- Merci, Ace. J'espère que ça va s'arranger entre vous, t'es la personne qui lui faut._

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que lui soit bon pour moi …

 _\- Sois patient. Il a besoin d'être rassuré dans ses choix, bien plus que tu ne le crois … Les barrières qu'il a construites autour de lui sont difficile à briser._

\- J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il me dise tout ça.

 _\- Je sais, Ace, je sais. Laisse-lui du temps, juste un peu plus de temps. Je te laisse, les autres m'attendent. Ramène-le._

 _-_ Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Ace raccrocha le téléphone, il voulait garder ce lieu secret comme quelque chose que Jewelry ne savait pas sur lui et que lui connaissait – au moins une. Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures et sa veste, laissa un petit mot pour Luffy sur la table et grimpa dans sa voiture.

Il faisait déjà nuit noire, de toute façon au mois de Décembre, il ne faisait jamais vraiment jour. Il pleuvait au lieu de neiger et les jolies lumières de la ville devenaient flous à travers l'épais rideau de pluie. Le monde pleurait quelque jour avant Noël, les gens couraient s'abriter ou restaient paisiblement à l'intérieur en préparant les festivités des prochains jours au coin de la cheminée. Ace devait braver la pluie, le froid, la nuit pour espérer un réconfort plus qu'incertain.

Il lut un proverbe un jour : _« Les étoiles sont lointaines mais leur lumière est chaude, elle efface les ténèbres de la nuit et du cœur des hommes »_

Son étoile venait de se perdre dans l'immensité noire de l'univers, comme une météorite qui devait traverser l'espace et le temps, seule, ne rencontrant que de temps en temps quelques étoiles, quelques soleils qui au lieu de la réchauffer, l'abîmaient toujours un peu plus. Ace voulait être le soleil qui ferait fondre la glace au cœur de Trafalgar,

Il ne reconnaissait pas tellement la route, la nuit rendait le décor plus étrange, mais il se rappelait d'un petit chemin en pente sur la droite. Il tenta sa chance juste après l'Interstate et avança pendant de longue minutes entre de gigantesques pins centenaires. Au bout du chemin, il aperçut enfin la petite maison de bois et de briques, plongée dans le noir. Il descendit de la voiture en trombe, se moquant de la pluie qui trempait ses os. Il toqua à la porte sans réponse, l'obscurité l'empêchait de voir l'intérieur. Il fit le tour, rien.

Il était forcément ici, où pouvait-il être d'autre.

\- Traf ! T'es là ? Répond ?

Il toqua à nouveau à la porte et il remarqua, après avoir asséné de coup le pauvre bout de bois, que celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et alluma la lumière :

\- Traf !

Il cligna des yeux sous la lumière trop forte et vit enfin l'objet de tous ses désirs les plus fous. Trafalgar était allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés et l'air reposé, mais quelque chose attira l'attention d'Ace. Sur la table basse, il y avait une boîte de médicament et un verre presque vide de whisky, sa vieille guitare gisait au sol, le ventre et les cordes à l'air.

\- Traf, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu !

Il poussa la table basse pour s'agenouiller devant lui, et jeta un coup d'œil à la boîte de médicament – « Aspasie 2000 » il balança la boîte plus loin, il n'y connaissait rien en médicament, mais qu'importe, s'il les a prit avec du whisky, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Réveille-toi, merde, les autres s'inquiètent ! _Je_ m'inquiète !

Il le secoua un peu par les épaules, espérant déclencher une réaction quelconque, mais sa tête ne fit que bouger d'avant en arrière, sans qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Ace sentait ses mains trembler, son cœur s'emballer, sa stupide imagination lui faisait déjà voir les pires choses.

\- Traf, debout !

Il le secouait toujours plus fort, sans résultat. Alors il posa son oreille sur sa poitrine, son cœur battait, très doucement mais il était bien actif. Il retint sa respiration quelque seconde pour entendre la sienne, voir sa cage thoracique se soulever, là aussi tout fonctionnait mais au ralenti. Comme si chacun de ses signaux vitaux menaçaient d'être le dernier.

\- Traf, réveille-toi ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Allez !

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour le faire émerger, à part le regarder en pleurant. Son visage libéré de ses tourments, son aura toujours magnétique malgré ses beaux yeux clos. Ace voulait regarder ce visage pour le reste de sa vie, maintenant qu'il l'avait connu, il n'en pouvait être autrement. C'était comme retirer un orphelin de sa famille après qu'il ait connu l'amour et la chaleur d'un foyer. Il prit ses grandes mains fines dans les siennes, peut-être qu'il ne connaîtra pas leur génie sur son corps, il toucha les callosités dures sur le bout de ses doigts, caressa le tatouage DEATH sur ses doigts.

La mort gravée sur sa peau, toujours devant ses yeux.

Un grognement, inaudible pour les autres mais Ace était sûr de l'entendre. Il braqua ses yeux sur lui, sa bouche bougea sûrement pour avaler la salive accumulée. Ace vit alors ses yeux gris s'ouvrir comme les fleurs des champs sous le soleil du printemps, jamais il ne les avait trouvés aussi beau – après une période si longue sans les voir, une période de jeûne insoutenable.

\- … Ace, marmonna-t-il.

Il se jeta sur lui, pour cacher ses larmes, il se délectait de son odeur de bois exotique et de menthe, toujours terminé par une note de tabac froid. Il sanglotait contre sa nuque, humidifiant son t-shirt, il sentit alors sa main se poser sur son dos, une main chaude et chaleureuse comme la lumière des étoiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, murmura-t-il.

\- Jewel m'a téléphoné, t'avais disparu … et quand j'suis arrivé, tu te réveillais pas et …

\- Calme-toi. Je dormais juste.

\- Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, pour ce que je t'ai dit !

\- Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît.

Ace se releva et se drogua avec l'image de Trafalgar, il avait tellement eut peur de le perdre, un instant. L'amour qu'il lui portait n'était pas de ces romances qu'on voit dans les films, lisses et banales, c'était un amour viscéral qui lui faisait faire le pire comme le meilleur, un amour jamais ennuyeux. Il était souvent excessif et borné car la passion brûlait tout son être quand il était près de lui, il ne pouvait agir avec calme et raison.

Il était incapable d'aimer quelqu'un, il pouvait juste être fou de lui.

Trafalgar passa sa main sur sa joue, Ace ferma les yeux, appréciant totalement ce geste :

\- J'aime cette étincelle dans tes yeux, tes cheveux jamais disciplinés, tes taches de rousseurs, ton nez plus tout à fait droit. J'aime que tu me dises franchement ce que tu penses, même si je n'aime pas toujours ce que tu penses. J'aime que tu ne prennes pas de pincette avec moi, que tu n'aies pas peur de me froisser ou de m'engueuler.

\- Embrasse-moi …

Ace s'approcha doucement du chanteur car il l'empêchait de se relever. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent d'abord, comme pour se reconnaître puis elles se touchèrent faiblement, mais cet infime contact suffit pour faire picoter tout le corps d'Ace. Il se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas l'embrasser comme un damné, Trafalgar aimait aller doucement, apprécier les choses sans les brusquer. Le baiser resta chaste quelques instants, il caressait le visage d'Ace avec son nez alors que celui-ci cajolait sa nuque. Puis il sourit voyant qu'Ace menait une grande lutte intérieur pour ne pas le précipiter. Doucement il l'embrassa avec un peu plus de passion, laissant leur langue se rencontrer et se quitter, sans aucune entrave.

Ace posa sa tête sur son épaule et embrassa chastement chaque partie de sa nuque. Trafalgar s'occupait de son dos en regardant le plafond :

\- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il.

Ace ne retint pas un énorme sourire et continua ses attentions plus ardemment :

\- Toi aussi, mais tu t'en doutes.

\- Mon espèce d'impulsif …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- J'en sais rien … attendre ou parler.

\- Tout ce que j't'ai dit l'autre jour, au studio, je ne le pensais pas, fit Ace.

\- Arrête, tu ne sais pas mentir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas.

\- C'est quoi ce médicament que t'as appris ?

\- … Juste un somnifère, j'avais du mal à dormir depuis quelques jours. Et j'ai bu le whisky avant, pas en même temps.

\- Tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille, tu sais.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant les cheveux.

\- … Je sais qui nous a balancé …

\- Quoi !

Trafalgar se releva d'un bond et Ace en fit de même. Il sentait le chanteur à bout de nerf alors il lui prit les mains pour le calmer :

\- C'est Marco.

\- Encore celui-là ! J'pensais qu'il avait compris, merde ! J'vais me l'faire pour de bon !

\- Non, surtout pas ! Il est complètement dérangé … je pense qu'il a ce qu'il mérite.

\- T'es allé le voir seul ?

\- Ouais, le lendemain de notre dispute.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant, visiblement ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ace passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un petit baiser sur sa tempe :

\- Tu vas voir seul, un homme qui t'a tabasser je ne sais pas combien de fois, qu'est-ce qu'il cloche chez toi, sérieux ? grinça Trafalgar.

\- J'devais y aller, pour lui montrer que je n'avais plus peur de lui, que je ne l'aimais plus, chuchota Ace.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu devrais appeler Jewel, elle s'inquiète.

\- Après …

Ace lui sourit et ils reprirent leur câlin, il brûlait littéralement entre les bras du chanteur, ressentant cette passion envahir tout son corps. Il gémit contre les lèvres de Trafalgar, au creux de son oreille, le rendant encore plus avide de sa bouche. Leur bassin se frôlait aussi, mais Trafalgar mettait un point d'honneur à laisser une certaine distance entre eux. Ace passa ses mains sous son pull, touchant sa peau brûlante et moite de sueur et agrippa son jeans noir. Il recula subitement :

\- Traf!

\- C'est quand ton anniversaire ?

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question !

\- Réponds.

\- Le premier janvier.

\- Et quel âge auras-tu ?

\- Vingt-et-un.

\- … Uniquement à ce moment-là, je t'autoriserai à mettre tes mains ici.

\- Pourquoi ! Ne me chauffe pas d'la sorte.

\- Je ne fais que t'embrasser, tu t'embrase tout seul avec tes gémissements …

\- Arrête de ne pas voir l'effet que tu m'fais.

\- Ace, j'veux pas avoir de problème.

\- La majorité sexuel, c'est seize ans et t'es pas le premier avec qui j'le fais, j'te signal !

\- Certes, mais je ne suis pas ton voisin de palier ou un mec de ton lycée ! Le groupe a assez de problème.

\- J'connais pas ta couleur préférée, ton lieu de naissance, ni quel type de fromage t'aimes mettre sur tes spaghettis, et j'en fais pas toute une histoire !

\- Le noir, Liverpool et du cheddar.

\- ah, je comprends mieux d'où viens ton flegme, rigola Ace. On peut continuer maintenant ?

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi !

\- Parce que je pourrais pas m'arrêter !

\- Personne ne te le demande !

\- Ace s'il te plaît, contrôle-toi. On est dans une situation assez compliqué …

\- Ok, ok, j'arrête … soupira Ace, de mauvaise grâce.

\- Merci.

Trafalgar fit un petit baiser sur sa joue et se leva. Il s'étira bruyamment et perdit son regard par la fenêtre :

\- Regarde, il neige.

Il se leva et rejoignit le chanteur, il se cala contre lui et regarda les flocons tomber dans un silence rassurant. La pluie humide et sale se transformait en des jolis flocons blancs et purs, étouffant les bruits, les cris de la ville, recouvrant le monde comme une couverture rassurante.

\- Va falloir revenir dans le monde civilisé, lança Trafalgar.

\- T'es ici depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Hm … Apoo a lancé un communiqué pour dire que le groupe ne ferait aucune déclaration jusqu'à la fin des fêtes.

\- C'est quoi l'plan ? demanda Ace.

\- Aucune idée. Je n'ai pas été très productif ici, quelque chose me turlupinait vraiment …

\- Quoi ? demanda timidement Ace.

\- Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai envie de quitter le groupe ?

Ace se figea et sentit le regard, auparavant perdu à travers la nuit d'hiver, se poser sur lui. Ses doigts se crispèrent, pour se donner du courage ou pour essayer de trouver une réponse.

\- … j'en sais rien. Le Traf que je vois sur scène ou avec le groupe est tellement différent de celui de maintenant. Je sais que tu joues un rôle pour les autres, mais parfois tout se mélange.

\- Et lequel tu préfères ?

\- Si mes sentiments sont ceux que je crois, alors j'aimerai les deux.

Le chanteur embrassa ses cheveux, visiblement finalement satisfait de sa réponse puis il replongea son regard dans l'abysse extérieur.

\- Tu es prêt à affronter les requins ?

\- Si tu restes avec moi, oui.


	11. Le Père Noël joue de la gratte

**Coucou tout le monde ! Vous la sentez, la fin des vacances ? Moi oui ... C'est bientôt la rentrée pour vous, comme pour moi et cela implique quelque petit changement ...**

 **LISEZ ATTENTIVEMENT :** **le rythme de parution va changer, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je posterai un chapitre toutes les 3 semaines, le dimanche. Ce sera notre petit rendez-vous dominical, tous réunis derrière nos écrans en buvant un bon café :) **

**Je tiens à dire que même si je ne poste pas, je serais toujours joignable en MP et je vous répondrais avec bonheur, comme à chaque fois.**

 **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à vouloir qu'on parle musique ensemble et ça me fait trop plaisir ! Vous n'imaginez même pas !**

 **Trafalgar Law :** **Tellement dommage que tu ne sois pas inscrite, moi aussi je pourrais parler de musique pendant des heures, mais je vais éviter de polluer ce début de chapitre avec mes pérégrinations ... Enfin, si t'as envie de me parler de ce qui te branche, musicalement parlant, n'hésite surtout pas ! Merci pour ta fidélité.**

 **Merci à Kora74 et Kora43 (?) pour avoir ajouté en favoris/follow tout ce qui était possible. Merci également à xNOFACE, à Red Neon Light, à L1109 et à Noenila ! Merci spécial à Toshiro-Histugaya222 qui est souvent la première à me laisser son avis et puis pour son investissement !**

 **Merci à WhiteMerry, tu m'as dit merci alors je te dis merci ... _Je lui fais ... merci-merci, elle m'fait ... merci-merci, on s'fait ... merci-merci et puis ça y est_**

 **L'histoire entre dans un mini-arc de trois chapitre que j'ai intitulé _"la magie de Noël"_. Peut-être que vous trouverez ça étrange, surtout par rapport au contexte des chapitres précédents, mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose de plus ... normal entre Ace et Law. Ne vous en faîtes pas, Noël passe bien vite ^^**

 **Bon, alors après cette annonce, on se revoit quand ... *tourne les pages de son agenda* le 20/09/2015 ! Ca va, c'est pas trop loin :)**

 **Pleins de bisous et n'hésitez pas à me contacter par n'importe quel moyen durant cette attente un peu plus longue !**

* * *

Le calme semblait enfin trouver sa place dans la vie d'Ace, exténué par les derniers jours, il était plus qu'heureux de rattraper le temps perdu avec son petit-frère. Il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir délaissé depuis plusieurs semaines.

Les vacances de Noël venaient de débuter, l'appartement des deux frères ressemblait toujours aux entrailles d'un lutin, les lumières qui clignotaient dans tous les sens rendait Ace un peu soupe au lait mais Luffy était tellement fière de son travail qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, il avait même fait visiter à ses amis – c'est-à-dire la moitié du collège. Ace avait regardé le joyeux cortège défiler dans son salon, il soupçonnait certain d'entre eux de n'être venu que pour apercevoir l'homme qui faisait la une des médias mais finalement, Luffy semblait tous les connaître plutôt bien, même si une jeune fille lui avait demandé un autographe et de transmettre une lettre d'amour enflammée à Trafalgar. Il avait signé l'autographe et brûlé la lettre juste après son départ.

Le sapin trônait au milieu du salon, réduisant drastiquement la taille de celui-ci, Luffy le choisissait toujours trois fois trop grand malgré les plaintes de son grand frère, il ne voulait rien entendre.

Les décorations de Noël était sa chasse-gardée, point.

L'arbre supportait plusieurs kilos de boules, de luminaires et de guirlandes en tout genre, le tout agencé à l'image du reste de l'appartement, c'est-à-dire avec une cohérence artistique qui échappait totalement à Ace, même si Luffy lui avait dit plusieurs fois que le thème de sa décoration était « Les lumières de Noël ». Pour Ace, c'était plutôt « Le Père Noël fait des convulsions » ou « Le Père Noël en after au Kiss Club ».

Depuis qu'ils vivaient juste tous les deux, Ace avait pris l'habitude d'immortaliser son frère devant leur sapin et quand il regardait la photo de l'année dernière, il se disait que Luffy avait tellement changé en si peu de temps. Il le voyait encore gamin, sur cette photo ses traits encore bien ronds. Heureusement que les mois ne pouvaient altérer son sourire toujours trop grand.

Luffy regardait un bêtisier de Noël pendant qu'Ace dessinait sur son carnet, comme si c'était la première fois. Ses dernières semaines il n'avait pas touché à un seul crayon et il avait totalement oublié le bien fou que cela lui faisait de faire ce qu'il voulait de cette misérable feuille blanche. Pour une fois, il voulait juste dessiner quelque chose au crayon, sans couleurs, sans fioritures, quelque chose de simple comme les moments qu'il passait avec son petit-frère.

Les rires de Luffy guidaient son crayon, son aura chaleureuse derrière lui aussi. Et finalement, le visage de son petit-frère apparut sur sa feuille blanche, avec son chapeau de paille sur la tête, l'affreux couvre-chef qu'il portait dès qu'il le pouvait, son sourire digne de la plus brillante des étoiles, sa petite cicatrice sous l'œil. Luffy en somme, ce petit bout d'homme qui lui donnait du fil à retorde mais aussi beaucoup de bonheur, celui-là pour qui il abandonnerait tout juste pour son sourire. Celui qui s'efforçait d'élever dans l'amour et le respect, pour qu'il ne manque de rien, son petit frère, la prunelle de ses yeux.

\- Au fait, Lu', tu m'as pas encore dit ce que tu voulais à Noël, c'est bientôt.

Il se leva d'un bond, visiblement heureux qu'Ace le mentionne. Il revint un quart de seconde plus tard avec des feuilles remplies de tableau. Il poussa le carnet de son frère sans qu'il puisse protester et étala ses papiers :

\- C'est quoi ça ? fit Ace en arquant un sourcil.

\- Mes cadeaux de Noël potentiels. J'ai fait des classements, comme celui que je voulais le plus ou le plus cher, celui que tu avais plus de chance de choisir et tout, et tout … Tu peux t'aider de tout ça pour choisir !

\- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas simplement lequel tu veux ! J'comprends rien à tes camemberts là !

\- Mais j'veux que ce soit une surprise ! C'est plus marrant, comme ça

\- Enfin une demi-surprise, vu les calculs de dingue que t'as pondu.

\- Le choix final t'appartient quand même !

\- Pourquoi t'as pas simplement découpé les trucs que tu voulais dans le catalogue pour les coller sur une feuille comme tu fais tout le temps ? Soupira Ace.

\- J'ai plus dix ans, Ace !

\- Oh, pardon, Monsieur l'adulte … C'est pas toi qui fais encore le labyrinthe derrière le paquet de céréale ?

\- Il est hyper dur, j'te signal ! protesta Luffy.

\- Et toi qui a encore une brosse à dent à ventouse pour la coller sur le carrelage ?

\- Comme ça, j'prends pas la tienne !

\- Et ce n'est pas toi, Monsieur Monkey D. Luffy qui dort avec un raton-laveur en peluche …

\- C'est un renne ! Un renne ! T'es méchant, Ace ! s'écria-t-il, retourné comme une crêpe.

Ace ressembla les papiers de Luffy et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit-frère en souriant.

\- … Tu vas l'acheter quand ?

\- Maintenant.

\- J'peux venir avec toi ?

\- Il vaut mieux que je reste ici, Lu'. J'vais l'acheter sur internet.

La semaine qui suivit la « révélation », les photographes avait encore établi leur QG devant l'immeuble. Ace n'était pas sorti cette semaine-là, il ne s'agissait plus d'une photo banale, il s'agissait de lui et Trafalgar et celui-ci n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié une gaffe de sa part. Evidemment les habitants de l'immeuble s'étaient succéder sur son porche pour demander des explications et se plaindre – eux aussi avait le plus grand mal pour rentrer chez eux. Tout ça se tassa en début de semaine, voyant qu'Ace ne bougera pas, il avait sûrement décidé d'aller traquer un autre membre du groupe, sûrement Trafalgar.

Ou alors, il restait un peu de beauté au fond de leur cœur et les photographes leur accordaient une trêve durant les fêtes de Noël.

\- Et si on l'a pas à temps ? Noël c'est bientôt ! S'égosilla-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, avec la livraison express, le paquet sera là demain et sinon … tant pis, les grandes personnes savent être patiente, ironisa Ace.

\- T'es sensé être une grande personne, et t'es le type le moins patient de l'univers !

Luffy abandonna et retourna sur le canapé pendant qu'Ace s'installa derrière l'ordi en zieutant l'étude de marché de son frère, c'était vraiment un génie qui s'ignore, pas de doute là-dessus.

Enfin seulement pour la forme.

Dans le fond il restait son imbécile de petit-frère, il voulait des figurines Batman, des jeux-vidéos, un ring pour bataille de pouce, une statue en bronze …

\- Lu', c'est quoi de la Gelli Baff ? demanda Ace, perplexe.

\- Oh, c'est trop marrant, c'est un truc que tu mets dans la baignoire et ça transforme l'eau en un truc gluant et coloré ! J'ai toujours voulu tester …

\- On n'a pas de baignoire, j'te rappelle.

\- … de toute façon, c'est dans la colonne rouge, les trucs les moins probables. T'as pas lu mes papiers ou quoi ?! s'écria-t-il.

Ace rigola et continua de la lire la longue liste de son frère, il y avait quelques trucs plus raisonnés, comme une nouvelle bandoulière pour sa guitare, des médiators et carrément une nouvelle guitare. Celle de Luffy n'était pas bien vieille, mais le cadet réalisait des progrès fulgurant avec cette pauvre guitare à moins de cent dollars. Peut-être que cela serait un bon moyen de l'encourager.

La guitare était dans la colonne rouge, donc les cadeaux les moins probables – la surprise n'en serait que plus belle.

Il quitta l'ordinateur en laissant ouvert des pages sur les figurines Batman d'un site marchand, il connaissait son petit frère comme sa poche, celui-ci irait forcément fouiner, ne pouvant pas attendre le jour de Noël pour avoir une petite idée sur son cadeau. Il prit son téléphone portable et s'enferma dans la chambre sans que Luffy ne le suive, trop accaparé par le best-of des chutes de l'année.

Téléphoner ou envoyer un sms ?

Ace ne réfléchit pas longtemps, il voulait entendre sa voix. Le groupe faisait le mort, évitant au maximum les sorties, les coups de téléphones pour ne laisser aucune chance aux paparazzis de les atteindre avant toute annonce officielle.

Cela signifiait aussi, pas de nouvelle du brun ténébreux.

Étrangement Ace ne sentait pas cette drôle de sensation au fond de lui, cette sensation qui le poussait à agiter les bras et à hurler comment un enfant trop gâté pour obtenir l'attention de Trafalgar. Ces derniers temps, il se sentait bien, rassuré, épris d'une sérénité qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il espérait juste qu'il réponde à son appel, lui qui avait sûrement son répondre saturé.

Il appuya sur le raccourci associé au numéro du chanteur et attendit patiemment qu'il décroche :

 _\- Ace ? Ne me dit pas que tu t'es encore fait tabasser, sinon c'est moi qui t'en colle une !_

\- Super l'accueil ! Non, j'ai besoin d'un conseil …

 _\- A propos de quoi ? Tu penses bien que je suis un peu débordé là …_

\- C'est rapide, promis ! Mon frère aimerait une nouvelle guitare pour Noël et …

 _\- T'y connais que dalle._

\- … Voilà, tu ne peux pas m'aider ?

\- _T'as dit que c'était rapide ! Le choix d'une guitare est tout sauf une question de rapidité, ne compte pas sur moi pour te conseiller quelque chose à la va-vite et qui ne conviendra pas à ton petit-frère !_

 _-_ S'il te plaît ! Les autres trucs sur sa liste sont tellement débiles que je refuse de dépenser un centime.

 _\- Très bien. Il a quoi comme instrument en ce moment ?_

\- Une guitare … en bois.

 _\- … En quoi est la table, les éclisses, le fond, les touches ? La largeur du sillet et du diapason ? Quel son veux-t-il ? Quelque chose de métallique et clair, quelque chose de chaud ? déblatéra-t-il après un long soupir._

\- Ça manque vraiment de classe de me renvoyer mon ignorance à la figure de cette façon.

 _\- On ne plaisante pas avec les guitares._

\- Merci de ta … contribution. J'vais voir sur le net.

 _\- Si tu achètes une guitare en ligne, je te jure que tu vas avoir des ennuis !_

\- Plus que maintenant ?

 _\- Oh que oui. On ne plaisante pas avec les guitares !_

\- Bon, j'fais quoi alors ? Noël, c'est dans quatre jours !

 _\- Pfff … J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu arrives à faire de moi ce que tu veux ! Rendez-vous demain, à treize heures précises et si tu es en retard d'une seule minute, je te castre !_

\- C'est toi qui le regrettera si tu fais ça, rigola Ace.

 _\- Je t'envoie l'adresse par sms._

\- Ok… Hey, Traf ?

 _\- Hm ?_

\- Merci, de faire tout ça pour moi, murmura Ace.

 _\- C'est parce que je le veux bien. Faut que j'y aille, le mec de la maison de disque est en train de péter un plomb. Et fais gaffe à toi quand tu sors !_

\- … Tu me manques.

Seule la tonalité lui répondit et Ace raccrocha un peu triste qu'il n'ait pas entendu ses derniers mots, mais il le voyait demain, il pouvait encore patienter. Il sortit de la chambre et tomba nez-à-nez avec Luffy :

\- Lu' ! Tu m'écoutais !

\- Non … pas du tout. C'est pas mon genre !

\- T'as entendu ma conversation ?

\- Pas du tout ! J'ai rien entendu de c'que t'as dit à Traffy, rétorqua-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Tu viens de te griller tout seul, espèce de macaque !

Luffy fit des yeux de chien battu, son frère comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir :

\- Très bien, tu m'accompagnes demain. Au moins je suis sûre qu'elle te conviendra … Mais si tu fais la moindre connerie, le moindre débordement, j't'achète une collection de dictionnaire à la place !

\- Oui, chef !

.

Ace doutait sérieusement de l'adresse que Trafalgar lui avait envoyé, il avançait depuis cinq bonnes minutes au milieu d'une zone industrielle déserte. La personne qui avait installé son magasin de musique ici ne voulait, visiblement, aucun client. Luffy trépignait d'impatience à côté de lui, parce qu'il allait avoir son cadeau de Noël et parce qu'il verra Trafalgar. Finalement, un magasin apparut entre deux parkings et Ace reconnu la Bentley de Trafalgar, lui qui utilisait sa Mini Cooper depuis quelques temps se faisait plaisir en sortant son gros joujou. Il attendait sur le parking, Ace jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était douze heures cinquante-huit. Au moment où il éteignit le moteur, Luffy courait déjà vers le chanteur.

\- Pile à l'heure, t'as de la chance, sourit-il.

\- Non, c'est toi qui a de la chance.

Luffy bavait devant la vitrine après avoir assommé Trafalgar de paroles incompréhensibles digne des meilleurs fans hard-core. Ace ne put retenir un sourire quand il sentit la main de Trafalgar glisser dans son dos alors qu'ils suivaient le phénomène Luffy à l'intérieur du magasin. Des instruments partout, de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs, du sol au plafond, des guitares sur les murs, des batteries au centre, des pianos dans les coins, il y en avait partout, on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans risquer de baigner une basse à deux milles dollars. Ace s'inquiétait un peu, généralement dans ce genre d'endroit Luffy faisait des malheurs.

Il n'y avait personne derrière la caisse alors Trafalgar appuya sur la petite sonnette. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, un homme déboula du fond du magasin, son look était plutôt atypique : une banane bleue qui donnerait la chair de poule à Elvis, une chemise hawaïenne aussi ridicule que la moustache de Tom Selleck dans Magnum et des bras aussi forts et poilus que ceux de Popeye. Mais son sourire semblait amical et il salua chaleureusement le leader de _The Supernovas :_

\- Law ! Ça fait un bail ! J'pensais pas te voir ici, surtout en ce moment.

\- Ouais … les temps sont durs, soupira-t-il.

\- T'en fais pas, t'es un dieu de la guitare ! Tout le monde aura oublié cette histoire quand vous défoncerez les charts avec votre nouvel album.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr, Franky, cette fois-ci c'est du sérieux.

\- Tu fais garderie maintenant ? rigola Franky en montrant du doigt Luffy et son frère.

\- Ahaha ! Non … Franky, j'te présente Ace, le mec qui bosse sur notre pochette et son petit-frère Luffy. Le petit veut une nouvelle gratte …

\- Oh, très bien. Alors tu es au bon endroit, ici c'est le meilleur magasin de musique du monde ! Flea des Red Hot a acheté une de ses basses ici !

\- Génial !

\- En plus t'as le meilleur conseiller du monde, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Trafalgar.

\- Arrête de faire le lèche-cul, Franky !

\- Allez, venez j'vais vous montrer c'que j'ai en boutique.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le fond du magasin, Ace prit bien soin de ne toucher aucun instrument. Certains d'entre eux étaient totalement déjantés, il y avait une guitare sans caisse de résonance, une autre était complètement métallique, une basse venait de perdre sa tête et une batterie avec un nombre impressionnant de tomes et de cymbales. Sur le mur au fond du magasin était accrochée une bonne centaine de guitare, du sol jusqu'au plafond. Ace dû pencher la tête en arrière pour toute les apercevoir, le mur était d'une taille impressionnante.

\- Ace, t'as vu toutes ses guitares, j'crois que je suis au paradis, murmura Luffy, les yeux en l'air.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai ! Tu peux toutes les essayer si tu veux.

\- Euh … par contre niveau budget, j'vais pas pouvoir lui acheter quelque chose d'hyper cher.

\- T'inquiète pas gamin, les amis de Law ont le droit à un traitement spécial. Vas-y, Luffy, choisis celle que tu veux !

\- Ok, la rouge là-haut.

\- Fender Stratocoaster, fit Trafalgar. Plutôt un bon choix.

\- Lu', c'est une guitare électrique ! Les voisins vont devenir fous !

\- J'veux juste tester, elle est trop belle !

Franky sortit une énorme perche et descendit la guitare avec précaution de son perchoir puis la tendit à Luffy. Il s'assit sur le petit tabouret et commença à gratter les cordes de façon complètement anarchique, Ace se sentait mal à l'aise, son petit frère allait se ridiculiser devant Trafalgar, guitariste hors du commun et Franky qui devait bien se débrouiller aussi.

\- Bon, quand t'es pas branché ça donne rien, hein, informa Franky.

\- Luffy, arrête de faire le cake et joue correctement ! s'écria Ace.

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle !

Trafalgar rigola alors qu'il lui lança un regard de mort. Il continua son petit numéro pendant quelques minutes puis reposa la guitare. Il en choisit une autre, acoustique cette fois-ci :

\- La foncé, là.

\- Takamine LTD 2012, dreadnought à plan coupé, table et dos en palissandre.

\- Je sais pas, fit Trafalgar. Un peu trop passe partout, non ? Il faut quelque chose qui te ressemble !

Luffy n'essaya même pas et reposa tout de suite la guitare, l'une d'entre elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil dès qu'il l'avait vu. Elle avait un pan coupé par un arrondis très généreux et la rosace au centre était elle aussi taillé de façon original, la tête du manche prenait une forme anguleuse et le chevalet était lui aussi stylisée. Une guitare tape à l'œil certes mais avec beaucoup de détails et subtilité, Ace pensa qu'elle correspondrait parfaitement à son petit frère :

\- Cuntz CWG-23S Custom, choix très intéressant, dit Franky en la lui donnant.

\- Fais pas l'idiot cette fois-ci, gronda Ace avec un visage sérieux.

Luffy prit lui aussi son air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas si bien que ça, Ace ne s'habituera jamais à voir ses lèvres pincées en ligne sévère de la sorte. Néanmoins, Ace fut étonné de la qualité de jeu proposé par son cadet, il enchaînait les accords assez rapidement, sans fausse note, mais il voyait Trafalgar tiqué quelque fois, sûrement qu'il entendait des choses auxquelles ses oreilles de néophytes étaient sourdes. Ace lui fit un grand sourire, il était fière de lui et visiblement Franky et Trafalgar ne s'attendaient pas à ça :

\- Rappelle-moi, tu joues de la guitare depuis quand ? demanda Trafalgar.

\- Les vacances d'été, c'est toi qui m'a motivé. Sur une de vos chansons, tu fais un solo de six minutes dantesque ! Et même toutes tes partitions sont hyper dures, avec pleins d'arpèges et de doigté de l'espace !

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Vraiment, tu es plutôt bon pour quelqu'un qui ne pratique que depuis quelques mois.

\- J'suis du même avis, tu t'entraînes beaucoup ? demanda Franky.

\- Oh que oui, répondit Ace.

\- Mais t'as des petits problèmes de rythmique, tu accélères sans t'en rendre compte, c'est dommage et tes barrés ne sont pas tout à fait juste. Prête-la-moi.

\- Oh, Law, tu vas le rendre dingue, le gamin, rigola Franky.

Luffy ne se fit pas prier et Trafalgar bidouilla un peu les boutons pour mieux accorder l'instrument. Dès les premières notes, la différence de niveau était incroyable, son jeu était incroyablement rapide et fluide, il enchaînait des parties en picking avec d'autre en strumming comme si c'était la chose la plus facile du monde. La mélodie qu'il jouait sortait de sa tête au rythme de ses doigts, mais le tout était cohérent, évident, comme s'il jouait la plus vieille musique du monde. Franky avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Luffy avait un air dégouté et admiratif en même temps et Ace scrutait son visage du beau brun.

Toutes ces petites mimiques, ces rictus qu'il commençait seulement à connaître. Quand il jouait de la guitare, Trafalgar parcourait toujours le manche avec sa main gauche puis tripotait les boutons, puis il calait l'instrument contre lui et courbait un peu le dos pour mieux l'entourer et le regarder. Ses lèvres étirées imperceptiblement en un petit sourire, ses yeux mi-clos. Une expression de paix et de béatitude qui faisait fondre Ace, Trafalgar était fait pour la musique, malgré qu'il ne soit absolument pas fait pour la célébrité. Il n'avait cet air presque idiot qu'en jouant, en composant des mélodies, des phrases musicales, du son.

Il s'arrêta et le temps reprit alors subitement son cours, sans que personne ne puisse dire depuis combien de temps il bénissait les environs avec sa musique. Il sourit un peu voyant la tête de déterré que faisaient les autres devant lui et se leva en posant la guitare contre le mur :

\- C'est celle que je veux ! hurla Luffy.

\- Elle est à quatre mille neuf cent dollars.

\- Quoi ! Mais c'est presque six mois de mon salaire, s'étrangla Ace. Comment on peut faire un instrument aussi cher !

\- Le petit a choisi une des plus chères mais aussi une des meilleurs, cette guitare l'accompagnera toute sa vie, dit Franky.

\- Luffy, c'est trop chère … tu veux pas en prendre une moins coûteuse ?

\- Mais ! Elle est trop belle et puis Traffy a joué dessus, c'est inestimable !

\- Ton frère a raison, c'est un peu trop d'argent pour ton niveau actuel. Je jouerai sur n'importe qu'elle guitare que tu choisiras, promis.

\- Vrai ?

\- Hm hm.

Luffy sauta de joie et inspecta à nouveau le mur pour en trouver une qui pouvait lui faire oublier la Cuntz. Ace soupira et remercia Trafalgar d'un petit sourire, celui-ci s'approcha de lui et entremêla l'espace de quelques secondes ses doigts aux siens.

Luffy changeait d'avis toute les cinq minutes, Franky avait décroché la moitié des guitares du mur, Trafalgar jouait depuis une presque une heure, enchaînant sans broncher, Ace soupçonnait son petit frère de faire exprès pour que le chanteur ne s'arrête jamais. Mais finalement après deux bonnes heures et plusieurs disputes entre les deux frères, Luffy arrêta enfin son choix.

Une Fender avec un manche fin et gracieux, un pan coupé comme si on mordait dans une pomme. Moins stylée que la précédente mais tout aussi classe. Trafalgar avait appuyé son choix, elle convenait parfaitement à Luffy. Et surtout elle coûtait deux cents cinquante dollars.

\- Bon, le gamin a fait son choix, il faut que je me sauve, dit Trafalgar en se levant du tabouret.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama Luffy.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas en vacance, rigola-t-il.

\- Mais part pas comme ça ! Tu vas venir chez nous pour Noël, hein ? Ace sera super content !

\- Luffy, la ferme ! s'écria Ace. Trafalgar a sûrement mieux à faire que venir manger des pâtes au beurre chez nous !

\- Oui mais quand c'est Noël, tu rajoute toujours des morceaux de saucisse ! s'indigna Luffy.

\- Il ira sûrement dans sa famille !

\- Ça risque pas, non, intervint Trafalgar. J'aimerais beaucoup goûter à tes pâtes au beurre, tu sais bien que je ne suis même pas capable de cuire du poulet.

\- T'es sérieux là !

\- Hm, acquiesça-t-il. Il faut vraiment que je retrouve les autres, sinon Kidd va me faire une tête au carré.

Trafalgar remis son manteau et sa chapka, il serra la main chaleureuse de Franky et ébouriffa les cheveux de Luffy. Puis il s'approcha d'Ace, Franky partit chercher un étui pour la guitare, suivi de près par Luffy, intrigué. Ils étaient seuls au milieu du magasin :

\- T'es pas obligé de faire ça, murmura Ace.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres :

\- Merci d'être venu, continua-t-il.

\- Arrête de me remercier à tout bout de champs. Je ne suis pas un bon samaritain. On s'voit le vingt-quatre alors ?

\- Oui, n'oublie pas mon cadeau, chuchota Ace, le nez dans son cou.

\- Et toi, le mien. Je te préviens, je suis très difficile. J'vais sûrement faire la gueule quand j'vais l'ouvrir.

\- Ah bon, n'en sois pas si sûr, je suis plein de ressource.

\- J'espère bien, rigola-t-il.

\- Quant à moi, j'veux un truc hors de prix, qui brille et qui ne sert à rien. Il faut bien que tu dépenses ton argent si durement gagné !

\- Tu parles ! Un truc que m'a offert un fan suffira largement.

\- Si tu fais ça, j'mettrai du cyanure dans ta saucisse.

\- Alors la dernière chose que je verrais, ce sont tes yeux. Bof, ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Traf …

Il l'embrassa un peu plus langoureusement mais ils se séparèrent alors que la voix de Luffy revint dans la pièce. Il lui sourit et baissa son bonnet sur ses yeux avant de quitter le magasin. Luffy courut vers lui avec un joli étui en bois rigide :

\- Regarde Ace, la jolie boite !

\- Ouais Lu', j'ai vu.

\- S'il y a le moindre souci, tu pourras venir ici, j'te ferais les réparations à l'œil.

\- Très bien.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse et Ace dû batailler pour payer le prix juste pour la guitare, Franky se bornait à lui faire un rabais indécent. Mais Ace ne voulait pas de traitement de faveur à cause de Trafalgar.

Ace fut bien content de pousser la porte de l'appartement, il n'avait fait aucune mauvaise rencontre sur le chemin du retour. Il s'écroula dans le salon en allumant la télé alors que Luffy posa avec une douceur infinie sa nouvelle guitare sur la table basse :

\- Luffy, c'est ton cadeau de Noël, j'te rappelle.

\- Je sais.

\- Ça veut dire, hors de question de l'utiliser avant le soir du réveillon !

\- QUOI ! Mais c'est pas juste, elle est là, j'peux pas la laisser toute seule !

\- Pas de discussion possible.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas juste ! J'peux juste la toucher, sans jouer ?

\- Non !

\- La regarder ?

\- Non.

\- La sentir ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Juste ouvrir l'étui ?

\- Luffy, arrête, tu deviens lourd !

\- Mais Ace, comment tu veux que j'attende jusqu'à Noël ! Je déteste attendre, je suis nul pour ça.

\- Et bien, il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, sourit Ace narquoisement.

\- T'es méchant ! T'auras pas de cadeau à Noël, si tu continues ! Menaça Luffy.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'en voulais pas de ta part.

\- Ace, s'il te plaît ! Juste aujourd'hui, laisse-moi juste jouer aujourd'hui ! Après je ne la touche plus du tout.

\- Tu te fatigues pour rien, mon pauvre, dit Ace en se levant.

Luffy le suivit comme un petit chien, prêt à ne pas abandonner :

\- Et si c'est toi qui la touche, j'pourrais la regarder ?


	12. le Père Noël dans mon appart

**What's up guys ? Premier dimanche avec Mika et il fait beau, yes !**

 **J'suis sûre que vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte qu'on est déjà le 20 :) J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, que votre rentré c'est bien passé, toussa toussa; et que je n'ai pas perdu trop de gens en route.**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, alors voilà la suite du Noël de Law et Ace !**

 **Désolé pour les anonymes, je répondrai la prochaine fois.**

 **Ah oui un peu de culture : William Turner est un peinte anglais connu pour son travail de la lumière sur ses toiles. Y'a eu un film sur lui, il n'y a pas longtemps avec l'acteur de joue Peter Petitgrew dans Harry Potter. Et _Light and Colour and Shade and Darkness_ est sûrement sa série de tableau la plus connue.**

 **On planifie la suite pour le 11 octobre ?**

 **Merci d'être toujours dans la place et bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'hiver installa définitivement ses quartiers sur Chicago, le lac servait à présent de patinoire pour tous les amoureux de la ville, la neige recouvrait les voitures et le froid givrait les vitres des maisons. La nuit, la ville brillait de mille feux et les centre commerciaux restaient ouverts pour accueillir les clients de dernière minute. Noël, c'était ce soir et dans l'appartement de Jefferson Park, l'agitation était à son comble.

Ace s'était mis en tête de nettoyer leur appartement de fond en comble comme Trafalgar venait pour la première fois, mais ce n'était pas une mince à faire avec les décorations qui occupaient chaque centimètre de libre et surtout Luffy qui glandait rien sur le canapé. Selon lui, le dernier OAV de Batman était bien plus important que de passer l'aspirateur dans l'entré.

Trafalgar aimait l'ordre et la propreté, son appartement pourrait servir de bloc opératoire pour une greffe de foie tant aucune poussière n'y vivait plus de dix secondes. Mais lui n'avait pas besoin de bouger le petit doigt pour obtenir ce résultat, sa femme de ménage se faisait un plaisir de balayer son salon pendant qu'il se baladait en caleçon le matin. Ace grommela à cette pensée – sûrement fausse mais rien que de l'imaginer, le mettait en rogne.

\- Luffy, lève tes pieds !

Il s'exécuta comme un robot, sans décoller ses yeux de l'écran alors que son héro préféré mettait une tannée au Joker. Il termina de passer la serpillière dans le salon, pas besoin de prévenir son frère que le sol était humide, celui-là ne bougera pas tant que Batman distribuait des coups de poing. Ace se rendit dans la cuisine et regarda son paquet de pâtes, ses saucisses et son pot de sauce tomate « Mama Italia »

Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment servir des pâtes avec des saucisses et un peu de tomate au musicien le plus en vue du moment ?

Il devait manger dans des restaurants hors de prix où on mettait des paillettes d'or dans le champagne et on présentait les plats, façon œuvre d'art contemporaine. Il goûtait sûrement à des légumes, des animaux ou des poissons dont Ace ignorait totalement l'existence. Et même chez lui, son cuisiner lui préparait sûrement des plats parfaitement équilibré avec des légumes frais tous les jours. Peut-être qu'il ne fera pas la différence entre un champagne grand cru et le crémant en solde qu'il avait acheté au supermarché.

Ace n'avait plus vraiment le luxe de tergiverser sur cela, le reste de l'appartement baignait dans un capharnaüm hallucinant, même s'il faisait de son mieux, il n'était pas du tout maniaque et ne pouvait pas compter sur Luffy pour mettre ses habits crades dans le panier.

La journée passa bien trop rapidement pour Ace qui se retrouva sur les rotules en fin d'après-midi, Luffy décida finalement de l'aider après moult menaces. L'appartement était enfin digne d'accueillir un invité de la trempe de Trafalgar. Ace fila sous la douche, il voulait aussi lui plaire.

Une fois propre comme un sous-neuf, il se planta devant le miroir. Devait-il sortir le grand jeu, costard-cravate avec les cheveux peignés en arrière comme quand ils s'étaient croisés au restaurant ? Ace essaya les seules fringues un peu classe qu'il avait et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en arrière. Son reflet le fit sourire, il ressemblait à un bûcheron qui mettait autre chose qu'une chemise trouée. Il n'était pas un homme à qui les vêtements classes saillaient parfaitement, il avait juste l'air ridicule, éloigné de lui-même. Trafalgar se foutra bien de sa gueule s'il lui ouvre la porte dans cette tenue.

Ace sortit de la chambre et retourna dans la cuisine où Luffy décorait la table avec des serviettes rouge et verte. Le plus jeune avait un sourire de trois kilomètres de long, voir une assiette de plus sur la table le rendait particulièrement joyeux, surtout quand il savait que Trafalgar s'assiéra ici.

Dix-neuf heures, Ace scrutait le parking depuis son petit balcon, quand il ne regardait pas les voitures se garer pour savoir si c'était sa Mini ou sa Bentley, il regardait les flocons tomber doucement et sans bruit. Il n'y avait pas un chat dehors, les gens étaient réunis dans leur foyer entourés de leur famille proche, en train de rigoler et de boire un verre en observant les enfants jouer avec leur tout nouveau jouet. Le père prendrait des photos de sa gentille famille alors que la mère donnait toute son attention à ses enfants. Luffy et Ace n'eurent jamais la chance de sentir le regard tendre d'une mère, les parents d'Ace étaient mort avant qu'il puisse se souvenir de leur visage et ceux de Luffy vivaient quelque part dans ce monde sans se soucier du gamin qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux.

Une voiture entra sur le parking, laissant des traces sur la neige fraîche, Trafalgar avait sorti la précieuse Bentley – jour de fête oblige. Le chanteur était un peu obsessionnel, outre le petit rituel qu'il avait en jouant de la guitare, il fumait toujours une cigarette en sortant de la voiture comme pour se protéger d'un sevrage de nicotine trop long, il conduisait comme un fou furieux, poussait toujours les vitesses au maximum avant de changer de rapport.

Ace rentra à l'intérieur avant de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de matage et quand la sonnette grésilla dans l'appartement, il vit la silhouette de son petit-frère passé en trombe :

\- C'est lui !

Luffy ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et hurla dans la cage d'escalier : - Traffy ! On habite là !

Trafalgar entra en se baissant pour ne pas heurter le cadre de la porte. Il portait un paquet dans les bras et Ace sourit en sachant pertinemment que cela lui était destiné. Il retira son manteau et entra dans le salon où il se figea net :

\- Eh bien, vous ne faîtes pas les choses à moitié ici !

\- C'est mon œuvre, s'exclama Luffy. Ça te plait ? Le thème c'est les Lumières de Noël !

\- Vraiment ? J'aurai plutôt dit, le Père Noël en rave party ! Ça clignote de partout.

\- Vous êtes ligué contre moi ! s'exclama Luffy en montrant Ace et le chanteur du doigt.

\- Calme-toi, Luffy, va plutôt chercher l'apéro, ça t'occuperas !

Luffy acquiesça et disparut dans la cuisine, bien trop content de lancer les hostilités de ce repas de Noël hors-norme :

\- T'as fait un apéro ? fit Trafalgar en haussant un sourcil.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai juste ouvert un paquet de chips et je l'ai versé dans un saladier pas trop crade.

\- Au fait, joyeux noël … dit-il en lui tendant son cadeau.

\- Merci, mais tu sais, je blaguais l'autre jour. T'étais pas obligé de m'offrir quelque chose !

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as rien trouvé pour moi, hein ?

\- Pas exactement.

Ace s'approcha de lui et lui effleura seulement le bras avant que Luffy ne déboule, les bras chargé de biscuit apéritif. Ace posa son cadeau sous le sapin à côté de celui de Luffy qu'il avait tenu à emballer même s'il savait déjà ce que c'était. Trafalgar regardait la décoration kitschissisme de l'appartement avec amusement, finalement cela ressemblait parfaitement à Luffy. Ace ouvrit la bouteille de crémant et le servis dans des verres en plastique :

\- En tant que serveur, ça ne te dérange pas de servir du champagne dans des gobelets en plastique, lança Trafalgar.

\- C'est juste du crémant de marque distributeur, j'suis même pas sûr que c'est fait avec du raisin ce machin !

Trafalgar ne dit rien et but une gorgée du breuvage en faisant une grimace d'enfer. Ace en fit de même et eut la même réaction, ce truc était imbuvable :

\- J'suis désolé, c'est vraiment dégueu ! Rigola Ace.

\- J'peux goûter moi aussi ?

\- Non Luffy, si tu te mets à boire, j'pourrais vraiment plus te supporter et je devrais sûrement me séparer de toi.

\- J'suis pas un chien qu'on abandonne sur l'autoroute des vacances ! s'écria-t-il.

\- J'plaisante, Luffy.

\- Sois cool, Ace, c'est Noël. Le petit a bien droit à une gorgée.

\- Depuis quand tu me donne des conseils sur l'éducation de mon macaque de petit frère ?

\- J'suis bien d'accord avec Traffy ! Appuya Luffy.

\- Bon ok, mais juste un fond !

Luffy bu cul-sec son crémant avec un grand sourire, Luffy n'était pas vraiment un fin palet. Il aimait manger certes, mais la quantité prévalait toujours sur la qualité. Le plus jeune en redemanderait presque mais Ace vida la bouteille de l'évier :

\- T'as autre chose à boire ?

\- Des bières ?

\- Parfait, sourit Trafalgar.

Ace en sortit donc deux du frigo et Trafalgar la décapsula à mains nues alors qu'Ace se servit d'un décapsuleur. L'ambiance était plutôt étrange, Luffy ne parlait pas comme à son habitude, il préférait dévisager Trafalgar avec ses grands yeux écarquillés et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il voulait sûrement se convaincre que le chanteur était bien là assis devant lui. Et cela commençait à l'agacer :

\- Tu veux bien arrêter d'me fixer comme ça ?

\- A une condition ?

\- Quoi …

\- J'peux te poser plein de questions ?

Ace aurait sûrement du s'y opposer, car le comportement de son frère était plus que malpoli mais le mystère qui entourait Trafalgar était encore dense. Ace fit tourner sa bière dans son verre, comme si de rien n'était attendant patiemment que Trafalgar cède devant les grands yeux de chien battu de Luffy.

\- Ok, très bien. Mais je te préviens, je me réserve de te dire la vérité ou pas.

\- Ça marche ! C'est quoi ta chanson préféré, tous vos albums confondus ?

\- Hm … je dirais _Lonely_ pour les paroles et _Rape The Death_ en live, le public est toujours déchaîné quand on la joue.

Trafalgar sortit un paquet de cigarette de la poche de sa chemise et fit un signe à Ace qui approuva en ouvrant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il fit flamber son briquet et coinça le tube de nicotine incandescent entre ses lèvres. Ace le trouvait encore plus beau avec cette habitude de bad boy.

\- Qui est le membre que tu détestes le plus dans votre groupe ?

\- Kidd, répondit-il sans hésitation.

\- Celui que tu admires le plus ?

\- Kidd.

\- Pourquoi t'es devenu musicien ?

\- Parce que je ne sais pas faire autre chose.

Ace rigola à gorge déployé après s'être presque étouffé avec sa bière. Trafalgar tira un peu sur sa cigarette et avala la fumée puis posa ses yeux gris et incisifs sur lui. Ace ne calma pas pour autant son hilarité, il n'avait plus peur de ses réactions, ni de le froisser :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? grogna Trafalgar.

\- Y'a un million de chose que tu sais faire !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais ! T'aurais pu être acteur porno ou strip-teaseur, les nanas du monde entier seraient accrochées à tes fesses !

\- J'préfère vendre mon âme plutôt que de faire commerce de mon corps.

\- Oh excusez-moi, Monsieur l'artiste torturé !

Ace lui lança un regard indécent que Trafalgar soutenait, un peu décontenancé. Il prenait une nouvelle assurance depuis les mots prononcés dans le chalet. Une sorte d'arrogance toujours teintée d'humour et de tendresse qui était loin de déplaire à Trafalgar. Ace continua dans sa lancé, galvanisé par les yeux de chanteur posés sur lui, il lui retira sa cigarette à moitié consumée des lèvres et tira une dernière latte avant de jeter le mégot encore fumant par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il savoura quelques instants le goût funeste de la fumée avant de la souffler sur le chanteur qui souriait d'une bien belle façon :

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça. C'est dangereux.

\- Alors je dois juste te regarder flinguer tes poumons sans rien dire ?

\- Exactement, je pense que j'ai l'avantage de l'âge.

\- Et moi j'ai l'avantage de ton cœur.

\- Depuis quand es-tu si confiant ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Depuis que je sais comment te décrypter.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça. Mais méfies-toi, je ne suis pas un simple roman pour adolescent.

\- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours préféré les thrillers psychologiques.

\- Je dirais que je suis plutôt une pièce de Shakespeare ou une peinture de William Turner.

\- _Light and Colour and Shade and Darkness_ … je suis assez d'accord.

\- Hey ! S'énerva Luffy qui n'avait plus le monopole depuis quelques minutes. C'est moi qui posais les questions !

\- T'en fais pas Lu', j'vais réchauffer le plat. Tu peux continuer.

Ace se leva et sortit son plat de nouille aux saucisses et la sauce tomate du frigo. Dans le moindre de ses gestes, il sentait le regard de Trafalgar, comme la caresse douce et chaude du soleil. Il alluma le four et mis son plat à l'intérieur puis se tourna vers la table. Luffy parlait avec des grands gestes devant un Trafalgar un peu exaspéré mais qui jouait le jeu mine de rien, il répondait à ses questions de plus en plus débiles.

Son cœur battait comme jamais dans sa poitrine, d'un rythme inconnu et intense, infernal qui propulsait tant de sang dans son corps qu'il sentait tous ses organes plus vivant que jamais. Il voulait être le premier qu'il voyait le matin, il voulait le voir passer des moments aussi nuls et banaux que ce Noël, il voulait être celui qui envahit ses pensées, qui le rend fou, qu'il aime, qu'il déteste, il voulait être celui qui le rend vivant.

Le bip du four le tira de sa rêverie et il sortit le plat brûlant à mains nues, l'eau de la vaisselle trop chaude avait complètement immunisé ses mains à la chaleur. Il sortit trois assiettes du placard et essaya de disposer ses pâtes et ses saucisses de façon harmonieuse, mais le résultat n'était pas convaincant. Après tous, des pâtes et des saucisses restaient toujours des pâtes et des saucisses peu importe la façon dont on les dispose.

Il servit Trafalgar en premier puis Luffy lui arracha son assiette des mains et finalement il vint s'asseoir avec eux :

\- Tendez vos mains, commença Luffy.

\- On fait ce genre de chose ici ? S'étonna Trafalgar.

\- Attends la suite, fit Ace en lui tendant la main.

Trafalgar s'exécuta un peu inquiet pour la suite, Luffy joignit également ses mains et ferma les yeux en prenant une grande respiration :

\- Chers Léonardo, Michelangelo, Rafaello et Donatello et notre Dieu à tous Batman… vous faîtes du super travail, comme c'est Noël et que vous n'êtes sûrement pas chez vous pour le fêter, on va manger ce délicieux plat de pâtes aux saucisses fait par mon frère Ace …

\- Salut les gars, fit Ace.

\- … en votre honneur. Que Dieu vous garde, vous, les mecs les plus cool de l'univers. Amen.

\- Amen ! Il était pas mal celui-là, Lu', tu fais des progrès… bien joué !

\- Ouais, au début je voulais parler de la pauvreté dans le monde et de la guerre en Afrique … mais après j'me suis dit : non, c'est Noël, les gens veulent penser à des trucs qui déchirent !

\- … T'as bien fait, enfin je crois.

Trafalgar les voyait sombrer dans leur délire en ricanant. Luffy donna le top départ du plat principal en se jetant littéralement dessus, une barbe de tomate ornait déjà le bas de son visage. Trafalgar se comportait bien plus raisonnablement, il coupait encore une fois les saucisses déjà émincées et faisait de l'ordre dans son assiette en séparant les pâtes du reste. Ace tendit le bras derrière lui pour attraper le vin rouge – tout aussi bon marché que le crémant qu'il faisait aérer depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Tiens, je t'ai pris du vin rouge, j'espère qu'il sera buvable.

\- Merci.

Trafalgar s'en servis dans un verre-ballon et le fit tourner pour observer les dépôts sur les bords, puis il plongea son nez pour sentir les parfums de soleil et de fruit mûrs du vin, il s'humecta les lèvres et fronça les sourcils puis finalement bu une petite gorgée :

\- Il est plutôt bon, conclut-il.

\- Comme quoi on peut trouver de vraies perles dans des endroits pourris.

\- J'en ai jamais douté. Et je n'ai jamais douté que des spaghettis avec des bouts de viennoise puissent être aussi bons.

\- J'te dirais mon ingrédient secret un jour.

\- C'est l'origan, fit Luffy en aspirant ses pâtes au lieu de les mâcher.

\- Lu', on t'a jamais appris à tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler !

\- Apparemment c'est de famille, sourit Trafalgar en prenant une gorgée de vin.

Le reste du repas se passa bien, Ace engueulait Luffy car il se comportait comme un porc mais Trafalgar ne disait rien, il préférait regarder les deux frères se chamailler gentiment. Il échangeait quelques regards complices avec Ace alors qu'il vidait doucement mais sûrement la bouteille de vin rouge, sans que cela ne le perturbe outre mesure.

Soudain Luffy poussa sa chaise en arrière et prit un air incroyablement sérieux, Ace ne dit rien, rien ne pouvait vraiment le surprendre de la part de son petit frère. Il posa son chapeau de paille fétiche sur sa tête et levait les bras au ciel avant de serrer les poings, on dirait qu'il allait partir en guerre ou faire un discours pour la paix.

Mais Luffy restait Luffy.

\- C'EST L'HEURE DES CADEAUX !

Ace rigola, il se demanda comment il avait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans faire de crise. Il partit en courant vers le salon pendant qu'Ace rassemblait les assiettes et les couverts. Trafalgar le regarda faire puis se leva à son tour, chaque instant où Luffy n'était pas dans le coin se transformait en un instant de complicité entre eux :

\- C'est Noël, tu vas vraiment faire la vaisselle maintenant ? demanda le chanteur.

\- Si tu trouves autre chose de plus intéressant, je suis preneur.

\- Tu pourrais prendre mes cadeaux par exemple, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant.

\- Tes cadeaux ?

\- Hm, voilà le premier.

Trafalgar poussa Ace contre le meuble de la cuisine, la crédence lui vrillait le dos mais le parfum envoûtant de Trafalgar et le goût exquis de ses lèvres sur les siennes vidaient son cerveau de toute autre sensation. Il avait ce pouvoir magique, ce don incroyable de libérer l'esprit d'Ace de ses tourments. Et quand ses mains caressaient sa nuque, il oubliait bien plus encore, des bonnes manières en passant par le monde autour de lui. Il savait que le chanteur ressentait quelque chose de similaire car quand leur langues se rencontraient, il était toujours prit d'un enthousiasme plus grand et quand Ace parcourait ses cheveux, il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer et son emprise sur lui s'accentuer.

Ils séparèrent avant qu'Ace ne devienne trop entreprenant car même s'il se laissait plus aller, il y avait des choses qui restaient inflexibles. Mais Ace s'en fichait un peu, le premier janvier n'était pas si loin.

\- Le deuxième est là-bas.

Ils rejoignirent Luffy dans le salon qui était assis devant l'étui de sa guitare. Ace avait résisté à ses supplications constantes depuis alors il décida de ne pas faire languir son frère plus longtemps :

\- Lu', tu commences ?

\- Oui !

Il se jeta littéralement sur l'instrument et détruisit sans aucun scrupule le papier qu'Ace avait mis tellement de temps à faire. Il ouvrit doucement l'étui comme on ouvre un coffre aux trésors et se yeux brillèrent encore plus que si c'était de l'or ou des bijoux. Il sortit l'instrument avec beaucoup de précaution et mis la bandoulière autour de son épaule, il touchait le bois sculpté, sentait l'odeur du vernis intact, appuya un peu sur les cordes pour ressentir le métal des cordes sur ses doigts.

\- Elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ça fait même pas une semaine que tu l'as pas vu, remarqua Ace.

\- Ace ? On peut se marier avec une guitare ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non, Lu'.

\- A moi d'offrir un cadeau au petit, intervint Trafalgar.

Il s'approcha de Luffy et sortit quelque chose de la poche de son pantalon, un nœud rouge décorait simplement l'objet. Ace ne put réprimer un énorme sourire :

\- Un marqueur ? fit Luffy, un peu perdu.

\- Ouvre-le.

Il retira le nœud rouge et ouvrit le feutre noir en l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures, mais ce n'était qu'un simple feutre noir – permanent certes, mais ça ne faisait pas tout. Trafalgar lui sourit et lui prit des mains, Luffy l'observait comme s'il allait faire apparaître un lapin ou quelque chose d'encore plus dingue.

A la place, il se contenta de mettre sa signature et la date sur le corps de sa toute nouvelle guitare.

Il referma le feutre et le tendit à Luffy :

\- Faudra sûrement refaire une couche de vernis pour que cela tienne.

\- Ace …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ? Sourit-il.

\- Est-ce que je suis mort ?

\- Non, idiot.

\- Alors pourquoi mes rêves les plus dingues se réalisent ?

\- Parce que c'est Noël, petit frère.

Luffy s'assit sur le canapé, complètement retourné par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Trafalgar Law, son idole, son mentor, venait de poser son autographe sur sa guitare, guitare qu'il avait lui-même essayer. Il regardait dans le vide, ne sachant plus s'il était dans la réalité ou dans un rêve qu'il voulait éternel. Ace rigola, presque la larme à l'œil, rien ne pouvait plus lui faire plaisir que de voir son petit frère dans une joie si intense qu'il n'arrivait même pas à l'exprimer :

\- Il va vraiment plus te lâcher maintenant, dit-il pour Trafalgar.

\- C'est rien, il est collant mais c'est un chouette gamin. Est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre ?

\- Je pense qu'on est tranquille pour un moment.

\- Alors ouvre ton cadeau.

Ace ramassa le paquet que Trafalgar avait ramené et l'inspecta sous tous les angles, c'était plutôt lourd. Il le secoua un peu mais quand Trafalgar lui fit les gros yeux, il en conclut que c'était sûrement fragile :

\- Arrête de faire le vieux et déchire-moi ce papier ! Râla le chanteur.

Ace ne se fit pas prier et déchira le papier rouge et vert avec impatience.

\- Traf …

\- J'ai pensé qu'en plus de notre pochette, tu pouvais t'occuper de notre livret.

Ace tenait dans ses mains un appareil photo reflex dernier cri, d'une beauté à peine imaginable. Il avait une multitude de boutons, de fonctions qu'Ace ne voulait que découvrir. Il l'alluma et l'objectif se mit à bouger dans un son absolument divin. L'écran affichait à présent toutes les fonctionnalités de l'appareil photo : noir et blanc, macro, retardateur, mode nuit, timelapse, rafale, vidéo, écran amovible, WiFi et même GPS.

\- C'est dingue, tous ce qu'il peut faire, marmonna Ace.

\- J'crois même qu'il fait des gaufres.

\- … Je sais pas quoi dire ! Ça du te coûter une fortune.

\- Dis simplement que ça te plait, murmura-t-il

\- Evidemment que ça m'plaît, mais je ne serais sûrement pas m'en servir, c'est de la folie !

\- J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas nous faire des photos du tonnerre !

Ace se jeta dans ses bras et le chanteur déposa simplement un baiser alors que Luffy se remettait enfin de son choc émotionnel :

\- Ace ! T'as reçu un appareil photo ! S'exclama-t-il. Génial ! J'peux essayer ?

\- Hors de question, si je vois des mains de singes dessus, je prends du dissolvant et je retire l'autographe de Traf !

\- T'oserai pas ! De toute façon, il m'en fera un autre !

\- Ah non ! Un autographe par personne et par vie, c'est quelque chose de sérieux !

\- Je vais prendre ma première photo !

Ace plaça Luffy et Trafalgar devant leur énorme sapin outrageusement décoré, Luffy souriait de toutes ses dents avec sa guitare dédicacée en bandoulière, Trafalgar était plus réservé à son habitude mais il avait quand même cet imperceptible sourire sur le visage – Ace savait le voir maintenant. Il pressa le déclencheur, l'obturateur se ferma en une fraction de seconde, gravant à jamais cet instant.

Il regarda un instant la photo qui venait d'immortaliser les deux hommes les plus importants pour lui. Il se souviendra de ce Noël jusqu'à que sa mémoire s'envole, jusqu'à qu'on le mettre six pieds sous terre. Jamais, il n'oubliera.

\- Quand tu voudras les faire développer, dis-le-moi, j'ai un ami qui a une chambre noire.

\- Merci Traf, vraiment, j'suis gêné. C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un truc pareil !

\- Ravi de l'entendre, j'espère pouvoir en dire autant du tiens …

Ace se figea, comment il pouvait offrir son cadeau après un truc pareil sans se taper la honte de sa vie ? Il bredouilla quelque chose et posa son tout nouveau joujou sur la table avant de filer vers la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il souffla un bon coup et prit son cadeau dans la chambre. Il observa longuement l'enveloppe, ne sachant plus du tout si c'était une bonne idée.

Il était resté presque deux heures dans le centre commercial à arpenter toutes les boutiques de vêtements, de décorations, de livres, de jeux-vidéos, mais Ace s'était confronté à un dilemme. Comment surprendre quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir n'importe quoi en un claquement de doigt ? Sûrement pas avec quelque chose de matériel.

Ace n'était pas riche, il n'avait rien de matériel, il n'avait que son cœur et son corps à lui offrir en cadeau.

Alors il avait quitté ce temple de la consommation les mains vides. En rentrant chez lui, il se remémora les dernières semaines, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, rapprochés puis rejetés pour mieux se retrouver. Tout ça, le point de départ de cette histoire était un simple dessin dans un Starbucks, un dessin qu'il n'aimait pas mais qui aujourd'hui lui apportait tellement de bonheur. Sans ce dessin, sans cette incroyable coïncidence, il serait encore en train de se morfondre à cause de Marco – peut-être qu'il aurait replongé. Il servirait des plats au Baratie en attendant que la vie lui donne sa chance.

Mais sa chance, c'était maintenant et il n'était pas décidé à la laisser passer.

Il retourna dans le salon où Luffy s'éclatait avec sa nouvelle guitare sous la houlette de Trafalgar. Ace s'éclaircit la voix et tendit l'enveloppe au chanteur un peu fébrile :

\- Joyeux Noël.

Il ne dit rien et ouvrit l'enveloppe avec attention pour ne pas abîmé le contenu. Il sortit la feuille à gros grains qui avait à l'intérieur et sourit. Ace avait l'impression d'être un gamin de cinq ans qui offrait une bouse pour la fête des mères. Il restait toujours silencieux et passait son doigt sur l'esquisse au fusain qu'il avait faîte :

\- T'as vraiment un don, murmura-t-il. C'est magnifique.

\- Tourne-la feuille …

\- « Bonus : une journée avec Portgas D. Ace où il devra dire oui à tout ce que tu lui proposera », lut-il sur la feuille. Bien évidemment, j'en ferais mauvais usage.

\- C'est pas grand-chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir d'autre

\- C'est le cadeau le plus personnel qu'on m'ait fait et je n'aurais sûrement pas apprécié une babiole quelconque de ta part.

Ace lui sourit, ne sachant que faire qu'autre. Luffy insista pour voir le cadeau mais Trafalgar refusa net et remit la feuille dans l'enveloppe avant que Luffy ne lui saute au cou.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi Ace !

\- Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux !

\- Si, tiens !

Luffy sortit une boite coloré cachée derrière le sapin et son frère l'ouvrit un peu exaspéré. Mais Luffy savait parfois faire preuve de tact :

\- J'sais pas où tu as mis l'autre, mais je sais que tu l'adorais alors j'ai pris le même mais en noir.

\- Merci petit frère, je l'adore.

Il posa son chapeau flambant neuf sur sa tête sous le regard perplexe de Trafalgar. Ace taquina un peu son frère, c'était leur façon à eux de se prouver leur affection mutuelle.

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur, ils mangèrent le dessert et finalement Luffy s'endormit sur le canapé en enlaçant sa guitare, terrassé par la fatigue et les émotions.

.

Ace et Trafalgar étaient sur le balcon, le chanteur fumait pendant qu'Ace regardait la neige qui tombait depuis ce matin. On ne voyait plus le goudron, les voitures avaient aussi presque disparu.

\- Pourquoi t'as plus ton chapeau orange ? demanda-t-il subitement.

\- Euh … j'l'ai balancé.

\- Tu l'adorais non ?

\- Oui, mais, il me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est à cause des photos, c'est ça ?

\- Mmm.

\- Ça m'rend dingue que ça t'atteigne autant, grommela-t-il.

\- J'y suis pas encore habitué, c'est tout.

\- Personne ne devrait s'habituer à des choses pareilles, surtout toi !

Ace se calla entre ses bras, quand il allait mal, l'odeur de tabac prenait toujours le dessus sur celui de son parfum. Ace jouait avec ses doigts longs et fins pendant qu'il caressait ses cheveux du bout du nez. Il profita pleinement de ce moment de douceur et de tranquillité mais comme d'habitude, la vie ne leur laissait pas répit et le téléphone de Trafalgar résonna dans sa poche :

\- Il faut que je réponde, dit-il en regardant le numéro.

\- C'est Noël, envoies-les chier !

\- Je ne peux pas.

Il entra dans le salon et Ace entendit juste ses premiers mots : - Allô, Jewel ? Oui, j'arrive ! J'me dépêche.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau derrière lui mais il décida de rester impassible, comme une statue de marbre qui ne ressentait rien et surtout pas ce sentiment aussi incroyable que nocif que les gens appelaient amour. Une passion infernale et incontrôlable qui lui faisait faire bien de belles choses mais aussi de monumentales conneries :

\- Je suis sensé passer Noël avec elle …

\- C'est pas mon problème.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, murmura-t-il. Je t'appelle dès que c'est possible.

\- A dans un mois alors, grinça Ace.

\- S'il te plaît, Ace … je serais là pour ton anniversaire, je te le jure. Rien qu'à toi.

Il déposa un dernier baiser avant de disparaître, Ace ne bougea pas, il le regarda monter dans sa voiture et démarrer en trombe comme un chevalier qui courrait vers sa princesse en détresse. Bientôt la neige tombante effacera les traces de pneu de sa voiture, comme s'il n'était jamais venu. Il rentra finalement, mourant de froid quand le grand brun n'était plus dans son orbite.

Luffy se réveilla sur le canapé et frotta ses grands yeux embrumés :

\- Où est Traffy ?

\- Il est rentré. Viens on va au lit.

Ace se coucha à côté de son frère après avoir batailler comme un diable pour qu'il quitte sa guitare. Il rabattit la couette sur eux et Luffy se blottit contre son frère :

\- C'était le meilleur Noël du monde !


	13. Le Père Noël dans mon lit

**Je n'ai vraiment pas vu ces trois semaines passer !**

 **On est déjà en octobre ! Et pour plusieurs raisons, octobre est mon mois préféré. Déjà j'adore l'automne (opinion impopulaire #1), les belles journées fraîches et ensoleillées, les feuilles qui rougissent sur les arbres. Je préfère nettement m'habiller en automne qu'en été, j'adore mettre des chapeaux (opinion impopulaire #2) et des manteaux bien chauds. J'aime octobre parce qu'il se passe plein de chose dans ma vie : l'anniversaire de ma mère, le mien, le marché au puce dans ma ville natale (je peux pas y participer. Tristesse ultime)**

 **BREF ! Vive octobre et vive Francis Cabrel !**

 **Mes petits lecteurs chéris, c'est le jour que vous attendez tous je crois ! Le dernier épisode de la mini-saga "la magie de Noël", l'anniversaire d'Ace. J'vais pas vous faire un dessin, j'suis pas douée ^^**

 **Merci à toshiro-hitsugaya222 qui a terminé la pochette du prochain album du groupe, yay ! Toshiro, tu vas halluciné quand tu verras ce que j'ai fait ... C'est parti loin.**

 **D'ailleurs je vais faire un petit récap de l'avancer de l'histoire ! Je débute en ce-moment même le chapitre 24, je pense m'arrêter à 31-32. 274 pages Word et 122 993 mots. Vous aurez de quoi lire, mes enfants !**

 **Quand je vois où j'en suis dans l'histoire ... J'ai tellement envie que vous lisiez la suite ! Ça me frustre de ne pas pouvoir vous en parler ! Ahlalala ... j'espère que vous serez toujours là.**

 **Merci aux revieweurs, aux anonymes, à ceux qui ne font que passer.**

 **J'ai beaucoup bavardé alors je vous laisse avec l'apothéose de la magie de Noël. Lâchez-vous, je resterais toute la journée devant mon PC pour entendre vos avis et oui, c'est ça aussi le dimanche avec Mika, un SAV en béton !**

 **Le prochain chapitre paraîtra le 1 novembre. Have fun !**

* * *

L'euphorie du Nouvel An restait un mystère pour Ace, fêter un jour de plus n'avait pas plus de sens que de fêter la naissance hypothétique d'un enfant prodige tout aussi hypothétique. Surtout qu'on se rendait compte qu'il était sûrement né au printemps.

Le pire de tout était que sa défunte mère lui donna naissance le premier jour du premier mois de la nouvelle année. Alors malgré ses réticences, il devait faire bonne figure parce que c'était son anniversaire. Étrangement, cette année et depuis bien longtemps, il n'avait aucun mal à sourire franchement puisque Trafalgar le conduisait en ce-moment même au bord du lac Michigan.

Ce n'était que le trente-et-un mais le chanteur insista lourdement pour être là la première minute du premier jour du premier mois de la nouvelle année. Ace envoya Luffy chez ses amis, pour qu'il aille leur casser les oreilles avec sa nouvelle guitare.

La voiture de Trafalgar s'immobilisa dans les graviers, juste devant le chalet et Ace se précipita vers la maisonnette. La nuit était claire et le froid piquant.

\- Il caille merde ! s'écria Ace en entrant dans la petite maison.

\- Ouais, faut aller chercher du bois pour la cheminée.

\- Tu plaisante, j'espère ? Y'a pas de radiateurs ?

\- La cheminée suffit amplement.

Trafalgar retira son manteau et le posa sur la table, pendant qu'Ace le regardait, désenchanté. Il pensait passer au clou du spectacle immédiatement. Trafalgar revint avec une hache :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça !

\- Tu savais pas que je découpais mes conquêtes et que je les conservais dans le congélo de la cuisine ?

\- T'es pas drôle !

\- Tu devrais lire plus souvent la presse people, t'en saurais plus sur moi vraiment.

\- J'préfère savoir ce que les autres ne savent pas, sourit Ace.

\- Allez, amène-toi, j'ai besoin d'un assistant.

\- Tu vas vraiment couper du bois dans un froid pareil ? A une heure pareille ? Dans un moment pareil ?

\- On va mourir de froid, sinon …

\- On se réchauffera mutuellement, comme Kate et Léo dans la voiture du Titanic.

\- C'est la chose la plus gay que j'ai entendu sortir de la bouche d'un gay !

Il explosa de rire, d'une façon totalement inédite. Il n'était pas fermé et sifflant comme tous les petits rires cyniques qu'il faisait à longueur de temps, il était grandiloquent et franc, comme celui d'un enfant, aussi fort et clair que des cloches annonçant l'office. Alors même s'il était un peu vexé d'être à l'origine de ce rire un brin moqueur tout de même – il dirait toutes les choses gay du monde, toutes les conneries, il acceptera de se ridiculiser chaque jour pour pouvoir encore l'entendre une fois.

Il ouvrit la porte et Ace frissonna un peu quand la brise glaciale toucha sa peau. Il le suivit derrière le petit chalet ou du bois était entassé de sous une bâche noire. Il alluma une faible lumière qui peinait à éclairer plus loin que deux mètres.

\- Génial, pas besoin de le couper !

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ! Il nous faut du petit bois pour faire partir les flammes. Passe-moi en une.

\- Tu vas en faire quoi ?

\- Lui défoncer la tronche avec ma hache … Allez !

\- Tu m'fais vraiment flipper, par moment.

Ace prit un morceau de bois et fut surpris par son poids mais n'en fit rien, ne voulant pas passer pour stupide devant Trafalgar. Il lui prit rapidement des mains et posa le morceau sur un vieux tronc coupé, il souleva sa hache au-dessus de sa tête et frappa violemment le pauvre bout de bois qui éclata en deux. Il les ramassa et les jeta dans la brouette juste à côté du bois. Il fit signe à Ace de lui en passer un autre, qu'il dégomma aussitôt :

\- Tu sais à quoi je pense quand je fais ça ?

\- J'en sais rien … à quelque chose que tu détestes, j'espère, parce que t'as vraiment l'air d'un psychopathe, répondit Ace en lui donnant un autre bout de bois.

\- J'pense aux fans du groupe, aux paparazzis, à la presse, à tous ces cons qui m'font chier !

\- Les fans ? Ils achètent tes disques …

\- Ils le piratent, ouais ! Ils en veulent toujours plus, plus de musique, plus d'interview, plus de Jewelry et moi, plus de CD, de poster, de produit dérivé, d'autographe, plus de concert !

\- Traf …

\- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils n'en ont rien à foutre de qui je suis vraiment, de ce que je ressens ! Ils veulent simplement que je fasse le show comme une otarie à Sea World ! Et ça … ça m'tue vraiment.

Le dernier rondin de bois explosa littéralement sous les coups de haches de Trafalgar, il transpirait alors qu'il faisait cinq bons degrés en-dessous de zéro. Ace ne savait pas quoi dire, il était toujours calme et flegmatique, sûr de lui, le voir ainsi, plein de rage et d'amertume le paralysait. Chaque coup de hache était un coup qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même, à ce personnage qu'il s'était construit à cause des autres, pour les autres, celui qu'il ne pouvait plus gérer :

\- C'est pour ça que j'suis content que tu n'y connaisses rien en musique, continua-t-il. Tu t'en fous si mon album est pire ou meilleur que le précédent, que j'ai dit telle ou telle chose en interview, si Jewel et moi on va se marier !

\- Tu vas te marier avec Jewel ! s'étrangla Ace.

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

\- C'est ce que tu viens de dire ! Vous avez planifié ça ?

Il planta sa hache dans le bois et serra Ace dans ses bras. Il avait dit qu'il pourrait gérer sa célébrité, ses mensonges, mais le voir en costard noir au bras de Jewelry habillée en mariée remonter l'allée de l'église sur la musique d'un orgue, c'était juste au-dessus de ses forces :

\- On y pensait, avant.

\- Mais un mariage, c'est pas rien, ça représente des choses, c'est pas juste un papier et une liste de cadeau ! C'est un engagement, basé sur l'amour, tu ne peux pas jouer avec ça !

\- J'ai dit avant.

\- Avant quoi ?

\- Toi, idiot.

Trafalgar lui vola un baiser langoureux pour appuyer ses dires, mais Ace n'était pas vraiment rassurer. Le simple fait qu'il avait envisagé, à un moment ou à un autre de se marier avec une femme le rendait malade - même si c'était bidon, même si c'était avec Jewelry :

\- Tu l'aurais fait ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- La question ne se pose plus.

\- Mais si on c'était pas rencontré ...

\- Tu veux quoi ? Que je te dise oui ? Peut-être que je l'aurais fait, pour la pérennité du groupe, pour ma tranquillité.

\- Ta tranquillité ? Laisse-moi rire.

\- C'est ton anniversaire, Ace, évite de me mettre en colère si tu veux voir un bout de ton cadeau. Passe-moi une bûche, qu'on en finisse.

Ace lui tendit un morceau de bois en lui tirant la langue, il devra se contenter de ces maigres explications. Le cri d'agonie du bois sous la gâche vengeresse de Trafalgar parlait mieux que quiconque.

Finalement, Ace rentra, frigorifié et se blottit dans un plaid sur le canapé alors que Trafalgar s'activait devant la cheminée pour que le feu réchauffe la pièce. Il s'installa à côté d'Ace et lui piqua un peu de couverture, il prit son bras pour qu'il se colle à lui. Le feu rayonnait doucement et une odeur de feu de bois s'imprégnait dans le chalet. Ils ne parlaient pas, il n'y avait pas de bruit, pas de musique, juste le crépitement des flammes charriées par l'air qui dévorait avidement chaque bûche de bois.

Il se laissa entraîner dans cet étrange volupté, sa gorge se dénoua et laissa sortir ces mots qui restaient coincés là depuis longtemps :

\- Je t'aime.

Ace sentit les épaules de Trafalgar se contracter et se détendre.

Le dire pour rendre les choses réelles et arrêter d'être dans les non-dits, lui dire pour qu'il se rende compte que c'était trop tard, il avait beau le faire souffrir, lui mentir, il ne concevait plus sa vie sans lui :

\- On sait tous les deux que je ne suis pas celui dont tu as besoin.

\- Et alors ? C'est comme ça, j'y peux rien.

\- Ace, c'est à ton tour de ne pas me faire ça.

\- D'accord, à partir de maintenant, je te détesterai cordialement.

\- T'es vraiment un gamin quand tu veux.

\- Et toi, un connard … Un très beau connard ...

Trafalgar rigola à ce joli surnom et se pencha sur Ace pour l'embrasser. Juste un petit baiser rapide et furtif, celui qu'on faisait sans prévenir sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie ou sa femme.

\- Ok, j'arrive pas à te détester … Mais si tu ne m'aimes pas pourquoi je suis là, on sait tous les deux ce qu'il va se passer.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer de la façon dont tu l'entends. Tout ce que je peux t'offrir ce sont des moments volés comme celui-ci.

\- Mais tu m'aimes quand même alors ?

\- Viens par là …

Trafalgar passa sa main sous son dos, le forçant à s'allonger sur le Chesterfield en cuir. Le chanteur était à présent au-dessus de lui et Ace le regardait sans gêne, profitant de cet angle de vue plus qu'agréable. Il semblait un peu plus fatigué ses derniers jours, sûrement pris d'insomnie à cause des récents événements.

Ace aimait tout chez lui, ses yeux aussi clair que de l'or blanc, sa peau chaude comme du caramel, même ses défauts il ne pouvait les détester, ses cernes le rendaient un peu plus charismatique, les poils de sur ses joues le vieillissait légèrement. Il ferma ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant progressivement à lui. Il profitait de chaque instant avant que leur bouche ne se rencontre, car après cela, aucun d'eux ne pourrait se stopper.

Ace fêtera ses vingt-et-un ans dans quelques heures et il ne pouvait rêver mieux comme cadeau que Trafalgar Law lui-même.

Ça y est, sa bouche venait entrer en contact avec la sienne, une place de plus en plus naturelle. Elles s'effleurèrent quelques instants avant de s'embrasser franchement. Leur langue bougeait dans un ballet ancestral qu'il connaissait par cœur. Les mains d'Ace dans les cheveux de Trafalgar et les mains de Trafalgar dans le dos d'Ace, ces endroits sur le corps où l'un et l'autre allait naturellement, comme des vieux amants. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui Ace pouvait étendre son territoire bien plus loin, il mourrait d'envie d'explorer son torse qu'il devinait divin, de toucher ses jambes fines et ses fesses bien fermes. Quand il passa ses mains sous son pull bien trop épais, le chanteur ne dit rien, au contraire il l'encouragea en marquant lui aussi son territoire sur le peau blanche de son cou.

Ace s'était fait mille et un films sur ce moment, cette communion totale avec Trafalgar. Il attendait ça comme la pluie après la sécheresse, comme des mots pendant un silence pesant, comme le jour après la nuit. Et alors qu'il ne faisait que de s'embrasser plus ou moins fiévreusement, Ace se sentait déjà brûlant.

Trafalgar agissait sur lui comme le vent sur un feu de camp, faisant danser ses flammes et ravivant toujours un peu ses braises pour ne pas le laisser mourir.

Trafalgar grogna quand Ace lui retira son pull et s'attaqua à sa clavicule saillante, lui offrant la plus belle des satisfactions. Ace ne doutait nullement de ses talents d'amant, Marco avait hurlé bon nombre de fois son nom avec plaisir avant que cela ne se transforme en cris de détresse mais celui-ci avait aussi emporté sa foi en l'amour et sa confiance en lui.

Trafalgar était le premier homme à pouvoir le toucher ainsi sans qu'Ace ne se crispe.

La chemise d'Ace devint, elle-aussi, rapidement de l'histoire ancienne. Trafalgar arrêta un peu ses baisers fiévreux pour contempler le jeune homme. Malgré qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé de sport ou d'activité physique, Ace pourrait sans problème éclipser le quaterback de l'équipe de foot tant son torse était ciselé. Trafalgar était plutôt du genre mince et élancé, même si on devinait quelques muscles çà et là, sa consommation excessive de cigarette l'avait desséché complètement.

Ace se redressa et Trafalgar le conduisit droit dans la chambre au lit immense. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de le défaire, se jetant immédiatement sur la couette fraîche. Leur pantalon disparut à leur tour, les dévoilant presque totalement. Ace ne contrôlait plus du tout cette passion qui l'animait totalement, il redécouvrait totalement les feux de la peau d'un autre alors que Trafalgar caressait ses hanches.

S'il pouvait penser à cet instant, il dirait sûrement qu'il entrevoyait le paradis. Un paradis de plaisir et d'attention.

Leurs câlins durèrent encore de longue minute, Trafalgar était conscient qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer – ses antécédents étaient toujours très présent. La lune était haute dans le ciel à présent, on entendait et voyait déjà quelques feux d'artifices par la fenêtre.

La majorité d'Ace approchait à grand pas et plus l'horloge les approchaient du premier janvier, plus les caresses de Trafalgar devenaient indécente, faisant gémir Ace sans aucun répit.

Il était prêt, prêt pour ce moment qu'il attendait depuis presque deux mois maintenant, il était prêt à sentir cette vague de bonheur le submerger petit à petit.

Mais Trafalgar posa sa main sur son genou et remonta doucement jusqu'à sa cuisse. Ace écarquilla les yeux et se figea soudainement. Tout se mélangeait, le visage de chanteur se brouillait peu à peu avec ses horribles souvenirs.

Ce geste. Ce geste anodin, c'était Marco. Le blond avait l'habitude de le toucher de cette façon.

Dès lors, Ace eut beau essayer de chasser ces images de sa tête, les caresses de Trafalgar le brûlaient comme de la lave, il ne ressentait plus aucun plaisir, en un instant, ce moment de plaisir s'était transformé en une douce torture. Il ne voyait plus Trafalgar, il ne voyait de que les yeux vides de Marco et ses mains puissantes et acérées sur lui.

Le chanteur ne semblait pas remarquer le manque de réponse de son partenaire, trop occupé à le satisfaire pleinement. Mais il voulait juste que tout s'arrête maintenant, que cette torture cesse.

Il stoppa le bras de Trafalgar dans un mouvement rapide, le chanteur posa ses yeux voilés de désir sur lui, le visage baigné d'incompréhension.

\- Arrête !

Il ne répondit rien, voyant bien qu'Ace était dans la tourmente. Il se redressa et Ace couvrit son corps nu avec le dessus de lit, il s'assit au bout du lit, dos à Trafalgar. Il ne pouvait pas soutenir ses yeux pleins de désir, pleins d'insatisfaction.

Comment il pouvait le stopper ainsi ? Lui qui lui faisait constamment du rentre dedans, qui voulait toujours plus. Si près du but il renonçait, refusait, hanté par ses vieilles peurs. Trafalgar se glissa sous les couvertures et plaça un coussin derrière son dos en silence, il attendait sûrement qu'Ace prononce un mot.

Les larmes montaient progressivement au bord de ses yeux. Il renifla discrètement et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

Il n'était pas Marco, il ne serait jamais comme cet abruti, il n'abusera jamais de lui, ne le frappera jamais.

Il avait beau répéter ces mots comme une prière, mais ce soir, Trafalgar ne pourrait plus poser ses mains sur lui. Ace se détestait tellement en ce moment, il éprouvait le même genre de dégoût pour lui-même lorsque Marco le laissait couvert de bleus et de griffures.

Cette personne faible, influençable et un peu paumé qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de lui, venait de refaire un retour tonitruant. Il sentait bien avec Trafalgar, il retrouvait peu à peu son estime dans ses bras, mais il y avait ce blocage, ce caillou coincé dans sa chaussure, ce morceau de passé bloqué en travers de sa gorge et qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Trafalgar ne disait toujours rien mais Ace sentait son regard inquiet dans son dos. Il prit une grande respiration pour contrôler ses paroles :

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. C'est pas toi, c'est moi …

\- J'aurais du buter ce con quand j'en avais l'occasion. Tu ne peux pas garder ça en toi, c'est grave.

\- Je sais … Ne m'en veux pas. Je ne peux pas.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Ace. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

Le chanteur traversa le lit et entour les épaules d'Ace avec ses bras fort et chaleureux pour calmer ses soubresauts. Ace tempéra sa respiration mais rien ne marchait sur ses larmes :

\- Quand tu as touché ma jambe … Marco faisait souvent ça … avant qu'on se haïsse.

\- Je ne savais pas, chuchota Trafalgar, d'un calme olympien. Excuse-moi.

\- Des fois, il me tenait les bras si fort que je ne sentais plus mes ce qu'il veux c'est dominer, posséder quelqu'un.

\- Tu l'as aimé ? demanda-t-il, toujours calme.

\- … Oui, j'aimais ce fou, ce malade mental. Je l'aimais vraiment … Traf, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

\- Rien, Ace, t'es parfait. Il a profité de tes faiblesses au lieu de les combler.

\- Et tu ne feras jamais ça toi, hein ?

\- C'est pas dans mes intentions.

\- Tu me feras jamais de mal ?

\- Ace … on sait tous les deux que je t'en ai déjà fait. Je ne suis pas un saint, mais jamais je ne te frapperai.

Trafalgar déposa un petit baiser sur ses cheveux, rien de plus. Le vase du jeune homme débordait déjà un peu moins :

\- Viens te coucher maintenant.

\- Non, pas tout de suite …

\- Comme tu veux, je serais le grand truc sous les couettes, si t'as envie de coller tes pieds bouillants sur les miens, je ne dirais rien.

\- Merci.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire, quand même.

Trafalgar lui embrassa simplement la joue sans plus insister, il se glissa sous les couettes et éteignit la lumière. Ace regardait par la fenêtre, le ciel se parait de couleurs scintillantes et chaleureuses, pleine de liesses.

On était le premier Janvier de la nouvelle année et Ace avait tellement espérer de vivre ce moment différemment. Il pensa à Luffy qui devait s'éclater avec ses amis en buvant du Champomy.

Ce jour devait marquer une étape importante pour la vie de Trafalgar et Ace, une pierre de plus dans le « nous » qu'ils construisaient doucement et dont les fondations étaient bien fragiles encore. Fragile à cause de lui encore une fois, leur relation l'était déjà à cause de son empressement, de son comportement d'enfant gâté et elle se retrouvait encore une fois ébranlée maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter les caresses de Trafalgar.

Il avait imaginé ce jour comme un feu d'artifice d'émotion, l'explosion de leur sentiment pur et simple. Juste tous les deux, loin de la presse, loin des mensonges, loin des soucis.

Ace resta plongé ainsi dans ses pensées, essayant de comprendre son comportement, son blocage. Mais il n'y avait rien à comprendre, Marco l'avait marqué bien plus profondément qu'il ne le pensait, c'était comme ça, c'était en lui. Il devra faire avec en espérant juste que le temps adoucisse un peu ses peurs.

Trafalgar ralluma alors la lumière, faisant sursauter Ace :

\- Ça fait une heure que t'es dans le noir comme ça, grommela-t-il. Ramène-toi maintenant.

\- … J'arrive.

Ace délaissa son dessus de lit et se glissa entre les couvertures un peu fraîche. Il éteignit les lumières et se coucha sur le côté. Ace frissonna un peu et colla ses pieds aux siens comme il le lui avait autorisé. Le chanteur, à moitié endormi, soupira d'aise et étira ses jambes pour les mêler aux siennes. Ace se rassura un peu, la peau de Trafalgar le réchauffait simplement au lieu de lui brûler les chairs. Finalement il se retourna complètement et se colla à son dos, en passant ses bras autour de lui. Trafalgar caressa doucement son bras, il venait de lui donner l'autorisation de le toucher à nouveau. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sous le tonnerre provoqué par les feux d'artifices.

Les premières minutes de la première année, ils étaient ensemble. Pas comme espéré, mais ensemble tout de même.

.

Quand Ace ouvrit les yeux, le lit était vide et la lumière aveuglante. Il jeta d'œil pour voir que la neige avait complétement recouvert le paysage, on ne distinguait même plus le lac Michigan de la terre ferme. Il se précipita vers la pièce principale, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon, excité comme un petit garçon :

\- Bonjour.

Ace se retourna vivement pour voir Trafalgar assis sur le canapé avec une tasse de café à la main. Il ne rougit pas quant à sa tenue plus que légère et s'approcha de lui :

\- Tu as l'air en forme, remarqua-t-il.

\- La neige, dehors, t'as vu !

\- Ouais, je ne sais pas quand la route sera praticable pour rentrer.

\- On s'en fiche ! Viens on va dehors, j'adore la neige !

\- Mets-toi quelque chose sur le dos, dans ce cas.

Ace rougit à ce moment-là, il ramassa son pull qui traînait toujours au sol et fila dans la chambre récupérer son jeans. Dix secondes plus tard, il avait mis sa veste et ses chaussures et traîna Trafalgar à l'extérieur. Ace était comme un gamin, il voulait marcher là où personne n'avait mis les pieds – c'est-à-dire partout. Le chanteur le regardait courir dans tous les sens, sans rien dire en fumant tranquillement sa première cigarette de la journée, jusqu'à qu'une boule de neige lui heurta le bras. Ace ne cacha pas sa fierté d'avoir touché sa cible et préparait un autre missile :

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, s'écria Trafalgar.

Mais Ace l'ignora royalement et lança sa boule qui atterrit dans ses cheveux. Il grogna et secoua la tête comme un chien mouillé. Ace rigola comme un gamin et courut vers le chanteur pour se jeter dans ses bras, celui-ci le réceptionna difficilement :

\- Fais un régime, Portgas.

\- Ça compense avec ton look d'asperge !

\- J'suis une asperge, moi ?

\- Exactement, j'ai plus d'abdos que toi ! Faut te mettre au sport, mon vieux.

Trafalgar sourit, Ace était toujours accroché à ses épaules se noya un peu dans ses yeux gris pleins d'étincelle avant de l'embrasser sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Tout de suite passionnées sûrement à cause d'hier soir, leurs langues se retrouvèrent à nouveau. Puis Ace empauma ses joues et planta son regard brûlant dans le sien :

\- J'ai envie de toi.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Absolument. C'est mon anniversaire, t'as pas le droit de refuser !

\- Qui a dit que j'allais dire non ?

Trafalgar porta Ace jusqu'à l'intérieur en l'embrassant comme un damné. Le plus jeune avait déjà retiré la moitié des vêtements du chanteur alors qu'il l'allongea dans le canapé.

Cette fois-ci ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à la chambre pour atteindre le septième ciel. Trafalgar avait évité les jambes d'Ace alors que celui-ci ne quitta pas ses yeux dans lesquels il se sentait l'homme le plus important du monde. Heureusement que le chalet était perdu au milieu de la forêt et que la neige absorbait leur gémissement indécent.

Finalement après de longue minute de fièvre, ils s'avouèrent vaincu, allongé sur le tapis devant la cheminée crépitante. Ace n'avait jamais rien connu de tel, même au début de sa relation avec Marco, quand ils s'aimaient simplement. Trafalgar lui avait fait vivre des sentiments inédits, il avait trouvé des zones érogènes qu'il s'ignorait, de nouveaux endroits qui lui appartenait totalement, des zones où Marco n'avait jamais mis ses mains et où il ne les mettrait jamais.

Trafalgar se redressa et enveloppa leur corps nus avec un plaid en laine. Ace restait collé à lui, ses jambes ne pouvait plus le porter. Il tendit le bras pour attraper le paquet de cigarette dans sa veste échouée sur le sol. Il l'alluma en regardant les flammes danser dans la cheminé, Ace lui retira de la bouche et pris une grosse taffe :

\- Hé !

\- J'suis majeur maintenant, j'fais ce que je veux !

\- Vous n'avez que cette phrase dans la bouche, les jeunes. Mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas …

\- Effectivement, mais dans ce chalet, toi et moi on fait ce qu'on veut !

\- Ça n'inclut pas de me voler ma clope de la sorte, grommela-t-il.

\- J'veux tout partager, même ton futur cancer des poumons !

\- En tant que rock star, j'ai plus de chance de mourir d'une overdose de drogues ou de médicaments ! C'est statistiquement prouvé.

\- T'es trop vieux pour le Club de 27, tu seras jamais une légende, laisse tomber.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'avais encore deux-trois prévu avant de mettre un pied dans la tombe !

\- J'fais partie de ces deux-trois trucs ?

\- Peut-être bien.

Ace s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour l'embrasser en rigolant un peu. Sa crise de l'autre soir n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, il avait enfin effacé ce plaisir coupable de son esprit, le sexe n'était plus associé à l'affreuse image de Marco maintenant. Il ne voyait que le sourire en coin de Trafalgar Law.

\- A propos de truc prévu, demain soir, je passe à la télé.

\- Vraiment ? C'est cool, j'peux venir ?

\- Même pas en rêve, tu restes chez toi et tu fermes la porte à clé !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est temps de parler de toi, de moi et de Jewelry au monde entier.


	14. The Night Show With Bill

**Yoho ! Un chapitre pour la fin des vacances ! Avant de parler de ce qu'il y a plus bas, j'veux dire un truc : l'autre jour dans ma salle de bain, j'ai eu une révélation. Je m'explique, j'me brossais les dents en écoutant Brit Brit (oui madame !) et j'ai repensé à un autre truc que j'écoutais quand j'étais "jeune" (genre collège). Et la fou rire pendant quinze minutes, parce que ce dont je veux vous parler maintenant, c'est la honte ultime ...**

 **Vous vous rappelez de Tokyo Hotel ? Bah ça c'était trop mainstream pour moi ... Dans la catégorie des groupes allemands qui décrédibilisent la culture japonaise aux yeux du monde, je demande ... le petit frère raté !**

 **CINEMA BIZZARE (tout un programme ...) Pitié, si quelqu'un connait ce groupe dîtes-le moi car je sens un désert de solitude battu par les vents s'étendre autour du moi. Donc les membres sont capillairement instable et allègrement crayonné et eye-liné de noir, le genre de mec pour qui c'est Halloween H-24 ! Et j'écoutais ça sur mon lit en mode : c'est trop bien, j'suis trop fan et j'ai acheté l'album (ouais parce qu'on achetait des albums à l'époque, j'ai connu la période des singles ...). BREF, si vous voulez partager ma honte musicale, je vous conseille _Escape to the star_ , c'était ma préféré.**

 **Quelques temps après je découvrais Placebo avec l'excellent _Sleeping With The Ghosts_. L'honneur est sauf, ouf !**

 **Bon revenons à nos mouton. Ce chapitre est un bordel sans nom. Y'aura de l'italique, du gras et même du gras italique et un POV random au milieu ! YOUHOU !**

 **Et puis j'ai totalement oublié de vous demander vos pronostics l'autre fois ! Alors avouera, avouera pas ?**

 **La réponse c'est maintenant ! Et la suite c'est le 22 novembre !**

* * *

 _ **en gras italique : les questions du présentateur, Bill**_

 _en italique : les réponses de Traf._

La partie entre ".." et à la première personne = POV Jewelry ( c'est pas une blague.)

* * *

C'était le dernier jour des vacances et Ace espérait bien les terminer en beauté. Il attendait patiemment le début de l'émission du soir, celle où Trafalgar donnait une interview exclusive, mais sa jambe qui martelait nerveusement le sol trahissait son angoisse. Trafalgar avait refusé catégoriquement de lui faire part de sa décision, Ace espérait juste entendre la fin de son mensonge, parce que voir l'homme qu'il aimait courir dans les bras de Jewelry dès qu'ils mettaient un pas dehors l'énervait de plus en plus.

Ace posa son bol de chips sur la table en soupirant, la pub n'en finissait pas. L'émission aurait dû commencer cinq minutes auparavant, mais la télé continuait de vanter les mérites d'une cure minceur sûrement inefficace.

La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, il fronça les sourcils, Luffy était chez son ami Usopp pour tester leur cadeau respectif, il n'attendait donc personne. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte rapidement :

\- Bonne Année !

\- Jewelry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et Joyeux Anniversaire aussi, je t'offre rien parce que j'ai pas envie de me sentir ridicule après ce que Law t'a offert …

Ace ne put s'empêcher de sourire et laissa entrer la rose qui abandonna son manteau et ses chaussures dans l'entrée :

\- Waouh, vous êtes à fond dans le thème, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la décoration de l'appartement.

\- C'est Luffy … Je peux te demander ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ah ouais, Traf passe à la télé et quelle que soit sa décision, l'un de nous devra se sentir blessé, rigola-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai … Il t'a dit quelque chose à propos de ça ?

\- Nan ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le jour de l'An … il avait sûrement la tête ailleurs.

\- Arrête avec tes sous-entendu, c'est lourd, râla Ace.

\- Mais je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, même si vous avez pris votre temps !

\- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça …

Ace ne dit rien, la rose était bien décidé à squatter chez lui. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et aperçut l'appareil photo flambant neuf sur la table basse :

\- Waouh, il est beau ton appareil ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Cadeau de Noël de Traf.

\- Il a toujours été doué pour les cadeaux !

\- J'vais pas dire le contraire, rigola Ace.

\- J'savais pas que tu faisais des photos !

\- Moi non plus ! J'commence seulement, mais avec cet engin mais un truc mal cadré et sans luminosité ressort en œuvre d'art.

\- Tu pourrais faire les photos de notre livret.

\- Traf me l'a déjà proposé …

\- T'as dit oui, j'espère !

\- C'est pour ça que je m'entraîne. Mon frère est mon modèle préféré.

Jewelry afficha la bibliothèque d'images et sourit en voyant les photos de Luffy, toute en noir et blanc. Le petit frère d'Ace était vraiment photogénique, sa bonne humeur constante rayonnait à travers toutes les photos.

\- Tu fais que du noir et blanc ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'aime bien, je trouve que cela adoucit les photos. Cela les rend plus intimes aussi.

Jewelry lui rendit l'appareil photo avec un incroyable sourire. A la télé, la pub s'arrêta enfin et le générique de l'émission résonna dans l'appartement :

\- Ca commence ! s'écria Jewelry.

 ** _Bonsoir cher téléspectateurs ! Bienvenue dans ce nouveau numéro du Night Show ! Ce soir, on envoie du lourd puisque nous avons la chance d'accueillir en exclusivité Trafalgar Law ! Je suis Bill, votre humble présentateur, c'est parti !_**

Elle prit le bol de chips entre ses jambes comme si c'était dans son salon qu'elle se trouvait. Ace trainait un peu des pieds et s'assit à ses côtés alors que sur l'écran, le présentateur grisonnant accueillait Trafalgar. Il avait un sourire tout sauf naturel et portait une chemise serré avec un jeans sombre plutôt élégant même si Ace préférait nettement le voir avec ses vieux t-shirt sérigraphiés.

\- Oulà ! Il n'est pas à l'aise, fit Jewelry en prenant une poignée de chips.

\- Je le trouve plutôt souriant et décontracté …

\- T'es pas sérieux, là ! Regarde ses jambes serrées comme ça et ses bras croisés, il n'a qu'une envie, se barrer loin de là !

\- Merci de me faire remarquer que tu connais l'homme que j'aime mieux que moi, grommela Ace.

Jewelry braqua ses yeux violacés sur lui puis son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Elle se reconcentra sur l'émission :

\- Tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais …

\- Il a dit quoi !

\- Rien de ce que j'espérais, soupira Ace.

\- Qu'importe ce qu'il va dire ce soir, il le fait pour toi.

Après un petit reportage qui résumait la vie musicale du groupe, l'interview commença sérieusement.

 ** _Vous préparez votre troisième album en ce moment, en quoi sera-t-il différent des deux autres ?_**

 _\- Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de devenir … grand. Les gens nous attendent au tournant, ils veulent qu'on confirme leur sentiment sur nous._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est pompeux, siffla Jewelry. Dis simplement que ce sera de la bombe au lieu de faire de la métaphysique des mœurs !

 _\- … J'espère vraiment qu'on touchera un public plus large tout en satisfaisant nos fans les plus exigeants._

 ** _Pouvez-vous nous parler de vos inspirations pour ce nouvel album ?_**

 _\- Je ne veux pas embêter vos téléspectateurs ! Je peux devenir très pompeux quand il s'agit d'influence, rigola-t-il._

 ** _Allons, allons, je suis sûre que vos fans n'attendent que ça !_**

 _\- Cet album sera différent, en accord avec les autres membres du groupe, on a eu envie de faire quelque chose de plus musical et de moins … brute. On a abandonné les riffs gras et saturée pour quelque chose de plus complexe, recherché. Je dirais que le nouvel album penche plus vers le rock progressif. On a un peu abandonné le format FM et les compositions hyper nerveuse pour se diriger vers quelque chose de plus long, qui fait la part belle aux instruments. Evidemment, l'âme du groupe reste intact, la guitare sera toujours omniprésente ainsi que la batterie et les parties chantés de Kidd, mais je pense qu'on prend un tournant plus … sage et mature._

 ** _Donc on peut oublier vos concerts rempli d'adrénaline et d'énergie ?_**

 _\- On verra ça quand j'aurais trente ans !_

 ** _Vous avez presque dix ans de carrière et seulement deux albums dans les bacs, c'est plutôt inhabituel !_**

 _\- J'ai toujours aimé prendre mon temps dans tout ce que je faisais, je suis quelqu'un de patient et de perfectionniste. Et puis, c'est sur scène que je m'éclate vraiment, les séances studios peuvent devenir un vrai parcours du combattant avec les autres._

\- Si t'étais moins perfectionniste, patate ! C'est toujours toi qui veux recommencer cinq fois le même morceau ! gueula Jewelry contre la télé.

 ** _Les critiques sont pratiquement unanimes concernant vos deux premiers albums, pourtant certains pensent que vous n'êtes qu'un groupe à midinette. Qu'avez-vous à leur dire ?_**

 _\- Rien. Je ne pense pas que je dois rendre des comptes aux journalistes sur ma musique. J'en parlerais plus volontiers avec des vrais musiciens qui comprennent nos intentions._

 ** _Vous ne pouvez nier que votre physique avantageux attire plus un public féminin que masculin !_**

 _\- Et alors ? Notre public est super, d'une énergie dingue, il nous donne beaucoup quand on monte sur scène. J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit des femmes ou des papis édentés résistant de la guerre du Vietnam !_

 ** _Vous êtes le guitariste et le chanteur du groupe. Beaucoup de personne vous considère comme le leader …_**

 _\- Ce n'est pas le cas pourtant, dans The Supernovas, la place de chacun est essentielle, sans eux je ne serais rien._

 ** _Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu de votre processus créatif ?_**

 _\- Un peu ? Ça va être dur, sourit-il. Je dirais que tout part d'une inspiration, une envie de n'importe lequel d'entre nous, puis on en discute ensemble. C'est là que ça devient coton, on s'fout sur la gueule à propos des arrangements, de la partie vocale, de l'arrangement des phrases musicales ou de la structure du morceau. Heureusement que Jewelry est là sinon j'aurais déjà tué Kidd et réciproquement ! Je tiens à préciser que, même si l'envie est forte, je ne l'ai jamais frappé !_

 ** _Roronoa Zoro vous accompagne sur scène en tant que deuxième guitariste ainsi que certain de vos morceaux studio, pourtant il ne fait pas parti officiellement du groupe. Est-ce un choix de sa part ?_**

 _\- Zoro est élément important du groupe et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui en tant que guitariste, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas envie d'être associé publiquement à nous. Il a toujours été un homme de l'ombre, être le centre de l'attention ce n'est pas son truc._

 ** _Le groupe semble traverser une période difficile en ce moment, plusieurs rumeurs courent à votre sujet, plus précisément sur votre couple avec Jewelry qui semblait très solide depuis de longues années. Que se passe-t-il ?_**

\- Voila le sujet qui fâche, soupira Ace.

\- Les auditeurs sont là pour ça, tout le monde connait l'histoire du groupe.

\- … Pas moi.

\- Sérieux, il ne t'a pas raconté tout ça ? s'étonna Jewelry.

\- Non !

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyable tous les deux !

 _\- Vous savez on se voit presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre alors on a besoin de faire des choses de notre côté, pour encore avoir des sujets de discussion._

 ** _Pouvez-vous nous parler de ce jeune homme qui vous suit depuis quelques mois ? Selon les photographes, vous êtes plutôt proches …_**

« C'est mon petit-ami et je l'aime » il attendait tellement que ces mots sortent de sa bouche. Jewelry se tendit aussi à ses côtés, la rose attendait le feu vert de son petit-ami imaginaire, un signal pour qu'elle aussi puisse enfin tourner la page et avancer, maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui comptait. Quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait aimer pour de vrai.

Les deux étaient tendus comme des arcs sur le canapé et Trafalgar avait décidé de les faire souffrir en prenant bien son temps pour répondre à la question. Jewelry et Ace restaient suspendu à ses lèvres, interdis.

L'émission s'arrêta et laissa à la pub.

Ace soupira bruyamment pour relâcher la pression et Jewelry fit de même en fourrant une quantité impressionnante de chips dans sa bouche.

\- Encore la pub ! s'écria Ace.

\- Ils veulent faire monter la mayonnaise, ils savent que ça rapporter gros ! Tu vaux cher, gamin !

\- Très drôle … Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire, à ton avis ?

\- Aucune idée, vraiment. J'aimerais qu'il sorte du placard, parce que ça le ronge et en même temps, je ne sais pas s'il le fera devant l'Amérique entière ...Il ne t'a vraiment rien dit sur le début du groupe et notre faux couple ? s'exclama-t-elle, indignée.

\- Non …

\- Ok, alors j'vais le faire sa place !

..

La Jewelry âgée de seize ans n'était pas beaucoup différente, mes tenue étaient simplement plus osée et mon langage plus châtié. Je vivais dans un quartier populaire d'Aurora et mon voisin d'en face s'appelait Eustass Kidd. On se côtoyait depuis l'école maternelle, malgré que mes parents ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment, je voyais en lui mon alter-ego, le seul ami qui me comprenait vraiment. On passait nos journées à échanger des CD et des magazines au lieu d'aller au cours. Kidd jouait de la batterie depuis qu'il était assez grand pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret et c'est lui qui me poussa dans cette voix, j'ai testé la vieille basse de mon père dans le grenier et expérimenté pour la première fois le bonheur de produire quelque chose de beau et mélodieux juste avec quatre cordes de métal. Kidd me montra aussi un peu de piano mais je n'aimais pas la rigueur imposée par cet instrument.

Un jour, durant l'été de notre première année au lycée, Kidd m'annonça son départ d'Aurora, il avait réussi à intégrer par miracle un lycée difficile de Chicago. Mais il s'en foutait des cours et du lycée, il allait dans la grande ville pour percer dans la musique, pour trouver quelqu'un qui l'inspirerait, quelqu'un capable de jouer à son niveau et créer quelque chose de solide. Un partenaire, un musicien, un frère pour monter un groupe et enfin faire quelque chose qui le faisait vibrer sur cette terre.

Je me sentis profondément trahi, je voulais suivre son seul ami, je voulais aussi un avenir meilleur et même si je n'étais pas aussi bonne musicienne que Kidd, je croyais à mes chances. Malheureusement, mes parents m'interdirent de quitter Aurora et le lycée pour une vie de bohème à Chicago. Kidd ne rentrait que pendant les vacances pour faire croire à sa famille qu'il allait au lycée, mais il me racontait les soirées, les gens incroyables, le bouillonnement perpétuel qui agitait Chicago. Des gens tous plus dingues les uns que les autres, plus inspirants, le genre de personne qui ne disait jamais de banalité et qui voulait tout avoir et même temps.

Et puis un jour, durant les vacances d'automne de la dernière année de lycée, il me parla d'un mec qu'il avait rencontré dans un bar étudiant. Le bougre étudiait la médecine et jouait de la guitare dans un groupe minable. Quand Kidd m'expliqua sa façon de jouer, les émotions qu'il avait ressentis la première fois, je ne pus qu'être fasciné par ce mystérieux inconnu qui selon les mots de Kidd : il jouait de la guitare mieux que personne. Pour lui, c'était lui le guitariste de ce groupe qu'il voulait plus que tout, seul lui avait les épaules et le talent pour les mener toujours plus haut. Et en prime, toujours selon Kidd, il n'était pas dégueulasse à voir.

J'ai passé mes journées sans Kidd à me perfectionner à la basse, dans l'espoir qu'il me demande d'intégrer son groupe. Et dès qu'il revenait à Aurora il ne me parlait que de ce Trafalgar Law et de sa guitare envoûtante, presque mystique. Il disait qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de tels sons sortir de cet instrument, il disait aussi qu'ils s'engueulaient tout le temps parce que tous les deux avaient des caractères de merde. Parfois ils restaient plusieurs semaines sans s'adresser la parole à cause de leur fierté.

Puis le lycée se termina, j'ai pas eu mes diplômes à cause de mes absences et de mes rêveries. J'ai dit à mes parents, infiniment déçus, que je partais à Chicago pour trouver du travail et qu'ils seraient fiers de moi. J'ai donc rejoint Kidd dans la grande ville et celui-là ne tarda pas à me présenter le fameux Trafalgar Law. Quand je suis entrée dans le garage miteux qui leur servait de studio de répétition, je pris un coup au cœur. On ne voyait que lui, son charisme attirait tous les regards, toutes les attentions. Il avait toujours ce calme et cette nonchalance ainsi qu'un reste d'accent britannique. Il était si beau, le monde brûlait dans ses prunelles grises.

Kidd lui dit que je jouais de la basse et il dévoila pour la première fois son petit sourire en coin. On commença donc un bœuf, comme ça sans aucune préparation. J'étais un peu stressée et je ne pu même pas jouer. Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mon attention du jeu de guitare de Trafalgar, rien n'était comparable à ceux qu'il faisait, il ne copiait personne. Il avait son propre style, un style moderne, presque futuriste. Kidd avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles derrière sa batterie, sûrement que mon air idiot l'a fait marrer. J'ai réussi à joueur la deuxième fois, il y avait une bonne alchimie entre nous, la brutalité de la batterie de Kidd, la virtuosité de Trafalgar et ma basse, plus discrète et simple qui imposait une vraie structure, une ligne de conduite à nos morceaux, empêchant les autres de s'emballer avec leur instrument.

Le groupe était né, Trafalgar avait immédiatement parlé du nom _The Supernovas_. Une explosion d'étoile, quelque chose de grandiloquent qui ne laisserai personne indifférent, l'explosion de trois instruments pour créer une musique fiévreuse et pleine d'énergie. On était tous d'accord, il ne manquait plus qu'à nous produire sur scène.

On a fait la tournée des bars les plus miteux de Chicago, des fois devant trois personnes avec nos cinq chansons. Mais tous les soirs Trafalgar se donnait à fond pour le groupe, c'est un vrai show-man. Plus le temps passait, plus je le trouvais incroyable, il était inspirant, toujours une idée en tête – une bonne idée. Il nous tirait vers le haut, Kidd et moi.

Au début, avant qu'on perce vraiment, Trafalgar continuait ses études en parallèle, jusqu'à qu'un producteur nous repère. On sortit alors un EP qui fut un échec total, même pas vingt milles copies écoulées, notre producteur se dit alors qu'on avait un problème de communication. On était jeune, beau et talentueux mais notre image était trop lisse, alors il eut l'idée de nous mettre en couple. J'étais aux anges, parce que j'allais passé tout mon temps Traf, rendre jalouse des dizaines de filles. Je ne savais pas encore qu'il était gay, Kidd le savait mais il ne dit rien, son rêve de musique était si proche.

Alors on commença à « sortir » ensemble, on faisait des soirées arrosées, on s'embrassait comme des fous sous le regard des photographes tout en donnant des concerts à droite et à gauche. C'est comme ça que les gens ont commencé à s'intéresser à notre musique et je pense qu'ils furent surpris qu'elle soit aussi bonne. J'étais vraiment heureuse à cet époque, même si c'était pour de faux, je passai quand même mes journées avec Trafalgar, j'étais complètement en admiration devant lui, comme une groupie.

Puis on entra en studio pour la première fois, je me rappelle que la première semaine on avait carrément dormit dedans tant on était content. Law et Kidd se disputaient sur tout et n'importe quoi mais pour donner le meilleur, améliorer les morceaux, les peaufiner pour que chaque notes, chaque rythme soit parfaitement à sa place. Trafalgar avait vraiment un don pour la composition – musique et parole, ses mélodies étaient toujours comme de la dentelle fine, pleine de grâce et ses paroles souvent lourdes de double-sens. Kidd lui apportait son incroyable énergie qui mettait en relief les compositions parfois un peu plates de Trafalgar et moi j'agissais comme un tampon entre ses deux caractères forts et sauvages. On a mis un mois à boucler l'album, le perfectionnisme de Trafalgar acheva deux ingénieurs du son ainsi que toute notre énergie. On se sépara alors un peu, mais je devais rester avec lui comme on était censé être en couple. Les vacances que j'ai passé avec lui en Angleterre restent encore un très bon souvenirs.

Notre premier album cartonna, on était aux anges mais quelque chose clochait.

\- T'étais amoureuse de lui ? demanda Ace.

\- … oui. A l'époque, je faisais tout mon possible pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps.

\- Vous avez … couché ensemble ?

\- Une fois, c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes.

Ace fit les gros yeux, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il avait plus qu'un mensonge et des bisous maladroits entre eux. Mais Jewelry avait la voix basse et fragile, elle ne mentait pas, elle l'avait vraiment aimé, l'espace d'un instant.

\- Peu de temps après, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne regardait jamais. Alors j'ai commencé à sortir à droite et à gauche pour trouver l'attention qu'il ne voulait pas me donner, ça a failli tout faire foirer ! Notre groupe est fragile, il repose sur un mensonge.

\- Mais les gens vous aiment pour votre musique aussi.

\- Certes, mais si Trafalgar avoue la vérité ce soir, on s'en relèvera pas. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre pour toi, mais s'il ne dit rien, c'est autant pour toi que pour le groupe.

\- Je ne pige pas ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas dire la vérité ! Je suis sûr que vos fans comprendront, vous serez toujours aussi populaire !

\- Ce n'est pas à cause des fans, Ace. Si Traf parle, les liens fragiles qui nous unis se dénoueront à jamais. Et les liens entre vous deux aussi.

\- Mais pourquoi !? On peut surmonter tout ça !

\- Les photographes devant chez toi, les gens qui te dévisagent dans la rue, ce n'est que le début. Bientôt tu recevras du courrier d'inconnus gentils ou particulièrement virulents, peut-être même des coups de téléphone ! Tes amis se détourneront de toi parce que tu auras changé, alors que ce ne sont qu'eux les jaloux. Tous ceux qui te parleront le feront seulement par intérêt ou cupidité. Tu ne feras confiance à personne, tu seras constamment sur les nerfs !

\- Mais, Traf sera entièrement à moi !

\- Il l'est déjà, Ace ! Ouvre les yeux ! Crois-moi, il vaut mieux qu'il ne dise rien. Le secret de notre couple est qu'il est justement bidon ! S'il m'aimait vraiment, jamais il n'aurait laissé les journalistes dire des conneries sur nous ! Et c'est ce qu'il fait pour toi. Il n'a jamais fait d'interview pour démentir une information sur notre relation, justement on construisait notre histoire autour de ça.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui me dit ça !

\- Notre histoire bidon, c'est un gilet pare-balle pour chacun d'entre nous. Je sais que tu voudrais l'entendre dire à tout le monde que vous êtes ensemble, mais on n'est pas dans une cours de récré, on est des personnages publics et tous nos gestes, toutes nos paroles ont des conséquences. Traf en est infiniment conscient.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il ne dira rien … ? murmura Ace.

\- Ce silence est plus grande preuve d'amour qu'il puisse te donner.

Trafalgar réapparut sur l'écran en souriant alors que le public l'applaudissait. Ace stoppa son flot de pensée pour se concentrer sur l'émission, il allait enfin prononcer son nom. Il appréhendait seulement les mots qui l'accompagneraient.

 ** _Nous sommes de retour avec Trafalgar Law, chanteur et guitariste principal du groupe The Supernovas. Avant la coupure nous parlions de votre actualité la plus brûlante et notamment un jeune homme qui semble être proche du groupe depuis quelques mois. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?_**

 _\- Ce n'est pas un mystère, il s'agit de Portgas D. Ace, il a vingt-et-un ans et c'est un jeune artiste plein de talent. Il est graphiste et travaille en ce-moment même sur notre prochaine pochette._

 ** _Vingt-et-un ans, il est à peine majeur …_**

 _\- Je ne pense pas que le talent soit une question d'âge Bill, plutôt de maturité. Sinon je ne serais sûrement pas là !_

 ** _Très bien, ce jeune homme ne travaille que pour vous, ni plus ni moins. Néanmoins, je pense me faire le porte-parole de tous vos fans, en voulant comprendre ce cliché qui est sorti juste avant Noël, c'est bien Portgas D. Ace qu'on voit ici ?_**

 _\- Effectivement, c'est bien lui. Nous étions dans ma voiture …_

Le cœur d'Ace battait à tout rompre, ses mains serraient ferment son t-shirt, il attendait ça depuis des jours, entendre Trafalgar dire qu'ils étaient ensemble à la face du monde, le hurler à qui avait des oreilles. Parce que c'était ça qu'on ressentait quand l'amour pointait le bout de son nez ? Le besoin vital et irrépressible d'envoyer son bonheur au visage des autres.

Malgré les mots de Jewelry, malgré qu'il comprenait mieux la position délicate du chanteur, que cette décision impacterait tout le groupe et plus encore. Il voulait le voir les envoyer au diable, tous ces curieux qui se faisaient du fric sur son dos, il voulait le voir combattre une foule en folie, graver une montagne, tuer des géants pour lui. Ace voulait juste une preuve de cet amour qui semblait si évident dans la bouche de Jewelry mais qu'il avait terriblement de mal à voir, à comprendre.

Parce que s'il pouvait le garder pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler à la terre entière, il s'en foutait non ?

Juste une preuve, un mot différent d'un autre. Il ne voulait que ça, l'entendre avec sa voix, sortir de sa bouche, à lui.

- _… et on discutait de la pochette et rien d'autre. La personne qui a envoyé cette photo à fait un vulgaire montage pour faire croire à une quelconque histoire entre nous. Nous savons déjà qui c'est et il ne restera pas impuni._

 ** _Vous confirmez donc que toutes ses rumeurs de votre homosexualité n'étaient que pures calomnies et que vous êtes toujours avec Jewelry Bonney ?_**

 _\- Absolument. Il n'y a rien entre Portgas D. Ace et moi. Jewelry et moi sommes toujours un couple solide._

Ace sentit à peine la main réconfortante de Jewelry dans la sienne. Malgré les mots de la rose, le voir nier tout sentiment envers lui et confirmer la solidité de ces liens avec la rose lui faisait atrocement mal.

Son monde venait de s'écrouler autour de lui.

Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre que tout cela ne changerai rien, qu'ils se verront toujours en privé et que ces moments, bien que rare, seront les plus précieux.

Ça faisait terriblement mal.

\- Quand tu le verras ne lui fait pas la gueule, il n'est pas si fort que tu crois.

* * *

 **Moi aussi, j'vous aime ... A la prochaine !**


	15. School & Backstage

**Bien le bonjour ! J'espère vraiment que vous allez tous bien. On a été un peu matraqué avec ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière, alors j'espère que vous passerez du bon temps en lisant mon chapitre.**

 **Ce chapitre est dédié à trois personnes : Toshiro Histugaya-222, qui fête son anniv dans deux jours, à WhiteMerry qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui même ( Happy Birthday to you :D (t'es dans ce chapitre)) et à Doge3 qui à lu les 14 chapitres d'un coup, pour ça, applaudissement.**

 **BREF ! Voilà, c'était pas très intéressant aujourd'hui (l'était-ce un jour ?)**

 **Prochain chapitre le 13 décembre ( ça passe trop vite T.T)**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Sept heures du matin, le réveil.

Lundi, la fin des vacances, le retour au lycée, la réalité. Le sommeil d'Ace fut agité comme jamais, il ne put presque pas fermer l'œil après l'émission de télé, Trafalgar ne l'avait pas contacté pour lui donner une explication. Quand Luffy était rentré avec sa guitare qui ne le quittait plus, il fit une drôle de tête en voyant son frère avec une tête d'enterrement. Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il venait de se passer et le plus jeune se contenta d'hurler de joie quand il comprit que son frère était plus proche que quiconque de Trafalgar Law, son personnage vivant préféré.

Luffy avait cet incroyable don de voir toujours le bon côté des choses. Il préférait considérer le soleil, même si celui-ci était caché au plus profond des ténèbres. Cela permettait à son frère de relativiser les choses.

Malgré tout, aujourd'hui Ace devait aller au lycée. Ca fait presque un mois qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds, avec ses absences à répétitions, la révélation de Trafalgar à la télé qui explosa un record d'audience – aucun doute, tout le monde lui tombera dessus.

Luffy mangeait joyeusement son petit-déjeuner, lui n'avait qu'une hâte revoir les amis qu'il n'avait pas pu voir pendant les vacances :

\- Salut, Lu', marmonna Ace en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- C'est la rentré, j'ai hâte de raconter à tout le monde mes super vacances !

\- T'es bien le seul …

\- Le prof de musique m'a autorisé à jouer de la guitare pendant le cours, j'vais ramener ma magnifique guitare dédicacée et en mettre plein la vue à tout le monde !

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu diras quand tu parleras de Traf.

\- C'est bon, tout le monde est au courant que tu le connais avec l'émission de télé ! Tout le collège m'a envoyé un sms pour me demander si c'est vrai, certains en doutent alors avec ma guitare, j'vais leur clouer le bec !

Ace ne répondit rien et se demanda ce que lui pourra dire pour clouer le bec des gens stupides et superficiels qui peuplaient son lycée. A part un gros « je vous emmerde » rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. La montre tournait et l'heure de partir approcha bien trop vite, Ace déposa Luffy près de son collège et continua son chemin jusqu'au lycée.

A peine eût-il enlevé les clés du contact qu'une horde de lycéenne gueularde prit d'assaut sa pauvre voiture. Il respira un bon coup, cette intervention télé était peut-être le prix de la tranquillité pour les membres du groupe mais ça ne l'était pas pour Ace. De toute façon, il avait fait le deuil de sa vie morne et insipide de lycéen le jour où Trafalgar l'emmena au studio.

Ace adopta une stratégie qui s'avéra rapidement payante, il sortit de sa voiture, baissa la tête et traversa la marée humaine qui l'entourait sans un mot, sans un regard. Les gens étaient tellement euphorique qu'ils ne savaient même plus ce qu'ils étaient venu voir, ils se poussaient juste en essayant de l'interpeller sans le voir pour lui donner des lettres d'amour enflammée, des disques ou des photo à l'attention de Trafalgar.

Ils s'en foutaient royalement de lui, ils ne s'intéressaient nullement à ce qu'il faisait avec _The Supernovas_. Il n'était qu'un intermédiaire pour mieux atteindre Trafalgar ou les autres membres du groupe.

Dix bonnes minutes furent quand même nécessaires pour traverser le parking et son joyeux foutoire. Près des bâtiments Thatch l'attendait, impassible et fidèle à lui-même.

\- T'as décidé de pulvériser le record d'absence du lycée ou quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Y'a près d'un mois que j'ai pas vu ta tronche !

\- Salut, désolé, j'étais pas mal occupé …

\- J'ai vu ça ! Alors comme ça t'es la pupille du faux mec de ma nana ?

\- Ta nana ?

\- Ouaip, le bourreau des cœurs à trouver sa dame ! Mais je suis sûre que tu le savais déjà.

\- J'ai de bonne relation, rigola Ace.

\- Au fait, j'ai dit « pupille » pour pas dire autre chose … J'me trompe ?

\- Non, sourit-il.

\- J'suis content pour toi, tu passes enfin à autre chose, dit Thatch pensif.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall alors que la sonnerie rattroupa tous les élèves vers les salles de classes. Mais Ace rencontra un obstacle sur sa route, Smoker attendait devant les portes, le visage fermé et l'air grave. Evidemment il était là pour lui et Ace ne douta pas un instant qu'il avait fait le guet ainsi tous les jours pour l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri. Un sourire effrayant se posa sur le visage du quadra grisonnant quand il vit Ace arriver, il avait sûrement préparé une tonne de phrase bien tournée pour lui faire comprendre son exaspération :

\- Portgas … Si je n'étais pas votre CPE et vous mon élève, je vous aurais mis une patate mémorable. Vous vous foutez de la gueule de qui, au juste ?

\- Pas de la vôtre, je ne me le permettrais pas !

\- Epargnez-moi vos sarcasmes. Vous pensez bien qu'on avoir une discussion pas très agréable tous les deux ?

\- Pas agréable ? J'adore discuter avec vous, Smoker !

Thatch lui tapota l'épaule en souriant et disparut vers sa salle de classe, paisiblement. Smoker entra dans le hall suivi par Ace, quand il mit un pas à l'intérieur, les élèves se figèrent subitement comme si Dieu venait de descendre sur Terre. Ils ne le regardaient que lui, ne parlaient que lui, certains semblaient surpris de savoir que Portgas D. Ace étudiait dans ce lycée – il n'était pas vraiment le genre de type populaire que tout le monde connaissait. Ce petit manège énerva profondément Smoker, il dispersa les élèves trop curieux d'un claquement de langue.

Il soupira en fermant la porte de son bureau, Ace s'installa sur la chaise abîmé. Smoker sortit un dossier impressionnant et le déposa bruyamment sur son bureau métallique :

\- Ce dossier, c'est toutes les emmerdes que vous avez causé depuis votre premier jour dans ce lycée, il y a de ça cinq ans. Je pensais avoir été convaincant la dernière fois, vous n'avez pas lu le dépliant que je vous ai donné ?

\- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.

\- Je sais que les études ne sont sûrement pas une priorité à votre âge, mais vous avez eu un F en art plastique, la seule matière qui ne me faisait pas perdre tout espoir en vous !

\- C'est pas ma faute, vous avez viré Newgate ! Baggy n'est pas du tout compréhensif !

\- Il vous a donné la possibilité de faire un examen de rattrapage puisque vous ne prenez même plus la peine de faire vos devoir-maison ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus !

\- J'avais quelques ennuis à ce moment-là ! Vraiment, je voulais venir, j'avais préparé quelque chose de classe, mais j'ai pas pu !

\- Vous mentez aussi mal que je souris !

\- Elle est bonne celle-là, rigola Ace.

\- Portgas ! Un F en art plastique sur votre dossier, ça fait tâche, surtout pour intégrer l'école de Rhode Island !

\- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un gamin à charge, j'ai pas l'intention de le faire changer de vie du jour au lendemain en allant étudier à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici !

\- Alors quoi ? Vous allez rester ce gamin un peu pommé qui travaille le soir dans un restau pour essayer d'offrir un repas à son frère ?

\- Vous êtes dur !

\- Non réaliste ! Ayez un peu d'ambition, bon sang !

\- J'ai des ambitions, mais elles impliquent de ne plus venir en cours, rétorqua Ace.

\- Personne ne voudra de vous sans diplôme, en avez-vous conscience ?

\- Je crois que votre foi dans le système scolaire américain est un peu trop grande. L' _American Dream_ , ça ne vous dit rien ?

Ace se leva, considérant avoir tout dit à son cher CPE. Il croyait vraiment en son avenir, la pochette du prochain album de _The Supernovas_ constituait une fondation solide dans sa carrière de graphiste. Depuis qu'il avait goûté à l'intense excitation de la vie bohème de musicien que menaient les autres – pas d'horaire de bureau, de deadline, de patron tyrannique et même si elle impliquait d'énorme sacrifice, Ace ne se voyait pas ailleurs. Il se créera un site internet pour publier ses travaux et pour trouver des clients, il y croyait dur comme fer, après tout il n'y a qu'aux Etats-Unis que cela pouvait être possible.

Il rejoint sa classe après un moment de flottement, il ne connaissait plus du tout son emploi du temps. Le cours de littérature était bien entamé, il entre sans faire de bruit même s'il sentait les yeux de serpent de la vieille Tsuru dans son dos, mais il s'en fichait que ses profs ne pouvaient pas le voir en peinture, à la fin de l'année, diplômé ou pas il quittera enfin ce lycée de malheur. Elle parlait encore de _La Route du Tabac_ à croire que c'était le seul livre qu'elle n'ait jamais lu. Ace sortit simplement un crayon pour s'occuper les mains, il n'avait nullement l'intention d'écouter les élucubrations de sa prof presque centenaire.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il espérait bien que c'était un chanteur à la peau mat et terriblement sexy.

Bingo.

Il sortit son mobile sans aucune gêne et ouvrit sa boîte de réception.

 _Rendez-vous au House of Blues dès que tu peux. La porte de service est sur la droite._

Ace esquissa un sourire ce qui interpella la vieille Tsuru qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un tel rictus dans son cours :

\- Monsieur Portgas, qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire de la sorte ?

\- J'hésite entre mon téléphone et votre affligeant cours sur La Route du Tabac, aussi pathétique que l'année dernière !

\- Vous-voulez que je vous vire de ce cours ! cria-t-elle, les joues rouges de colère.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je me vire moi-même.

Il sortit de la classe sous les yeux médusés des autres élèves, il claqua la porte un peu brutalement espérant faire sursauter sa vieille prof. Un lycée sans ses élèves avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, les couloirs étaient désert et silencieux, comme si un monstre ou un tueur en série allait surgir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il traversa le couloir en toute quiétude pour sortir sur le parking tout aussi désert. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui et même plutôt doux pour un début de mois de janvier, la neige blanche et immaculée laissait peu à peu place à une boue noire et dégoulinante. Il grimpa dans sa voiture et quitta ce lycée qui ne faisait qu'aspirer sa force vitale pour le transformer en un zombie consensuel.

Ace savait que son comportement lui vaudra un mauvais dossier et qu'il n'aura que très peu de chance de finir dans une université un tant soit peu reconnue mais il s'en lavait les mains. Il se sentait tellement galvaniser par l'amour toujours plus fort qu'il ressentait pour Trafalgar qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer son futur avec lui et les autres membres du groupe, dans cet univers stimulant et inspirant où il se passe toujours quelque chose, où l'on ne dit jamais de banalités.

La salle de spectacle House of Blues était assez loin d'ici, au bord du lac Michigan, de l'autre côté de la ville. Ace se demanda un instant s'il devait passer prendre son frère au collège avant d'y aller, de toute façon il voulait passer à l'appartement pour prendre son appareil photo, le collège de Luffy n'était pas bien loin.

Trafalgar ne l'attendait sûrement avant la fin de la journée, persuadé qu'Ace était gentiment assis sur les bancs de l'école.

Ace démarra et roula tranquillement vers son appartement, cela lui permettra aussi de changer de tenue, étrangement, il avait envie de se faire beau aujourd'hui.

 _Dark Side Of The Moon_ tournait dans la voiture depuis que Trafalgar lui avait refilé. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il aimait tellement ce disque, cette musique était planante, elle apaisait un peu son esprit toujours à cent à l'heure. Parfois il entendait des similitudes dans la mélodie, dans des paroles ou dans l'ambiance avec quelques un des morceaux de _The Supernovas,_ cette pensée le fit sourire, il avait plutôt bien intégré l'univers de la musique malgré son ignorance, qui est d'ailleurs toujours grande, mais il comprenait mieux le processus artistique, les choix musicaux que menaient Trafalgar et les autres ainsi que la complexité folle qui se cachait dans une chanson bien faîte que les gens consommaient aussi vite qu'on jetait un mouchoir usagé.

.

Luffy trépignait d'impatience à côté de lui, serrant son sac contre son cœur pour canaliser son énergie. Ace était plus calme, toujours éprit de cet étrange sérénité qu'il ne le quittait pas depuis Noël. Il avait enfilé une chemise noire, la seule un peu classe qu'il possédait, par-dessus son jeans un peu abîmé. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela suffisait pour lui redonner confiance et panache.

Il regardait attentivement les panneaux qui menait au House of Blues, il connaissait mal cette partie de Chicago, ce quartier où des maisons avec vue sur le lac et plus chères les unes que les autres se succédaient. La salle de concert apparut finalement, le parking était désert à part deux voitures qui appartenaient sûrement aux membres du groupe. Ace se gara le plus près possible de la porte pour éviter une traversé éventuellement mouvementé du parking.

Il coupa le moteur et leva le frein à main avant de se retourner vers son petit-frère qui entrouvrait déjà la portière :

\- Lu', tu te rappelles la cohue en bas de chez nous la dernière fois ?

\- Ouais …

\- Ca va peut-être recommencer maintenant, informa-t-il, mortellement sérieux.

\- Quoi ! Mais y'a personne ici !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont sûrement en train de faire le tour du pâté de maison ou ils sont planqués derrière les bâtiments. Ils risquent de débouler à tout moment

\- Comme dans _Les Oiseaux_ d'Hitchcock ?

\- Exactement. Alors écoute-moi bien, si tu les vois, tu coures et tu entres par la porte là-bas, ok ? Sans te retourner, sans parler, sans rien !

\- Mais et toi ?

\- Peut-être que je dirais un mot, je sais pas encore, soupira Ace.

\- A cause de l'émission de télé ?

\- Ouais … Bon, on y va, t'es prêt ?

Luffy prit sa moue sérieuse et poussa la porte de sa voiture. Vingt-mètre les séparaient de la porte mais Ace savait que c'était bien suffisant pour se faire avoir comme des rats. Luffy était dehors sur le parking et entama sa marche vers la porte, Ace sortit à son tour, plus calme et feignant l'indifférence, il ne voulait surtout pas leur montrer que ce jeu de dupe le préoccupait d'une quelconque façon. Luffy avait parcouru la moitié de chemin alors qu'Ace marchait derrière lui.

Ils étaient là, il le sentait comme le vent qui se lève avant un orage ou l'odeur de l'humidité dans l'air avant la pluie. Il balayait les alentours, alerte, Luffy atteignit la porte et entra dans la salle de concert, il soupira de soulagement. Il ne lui restait que la moitié du chemin à parcourir mais il reconnut le bruit typiquement du déclencheur d'un appareil photo, il braqua son regard vers la droite et vit cinq photographes se ruer vers lui comme des damnés. Il ralentit un peu le pas alors qu'ils se mettaient à hurler son nom tout en prenant des photos en rafale :

\- Ace ! Ace ! Pouvez-vous nous confirmer les dires de Law à la télé.

\- Oui, c'est la stricte vérité. Je n'ai rien à ajouter, je travaille pour le groupe. Point barre.

Les photographes lui posèrent encore des questions mais Ace se contenta de les ignorer et accéléra le pas pour rentrer dans la salle de concert où il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Trafalgar. Ses sourcils étaient courbés en un rictus effrayant qui montrait parfaitement sa colère :

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tonna-t-il.

Il vit Luffy juste derrière lui, un peu perdu, son petit frère lui avait sûrement fait part de son plan quand il rentra seul à l'intérieur :

\- Quoi ! J'ai pensé que ce serait cool que je dise quelque chose ! rétorqua Ace, les bras croisé sur son torse.

\- Cool ? Siffla-t-il. Depuis quand c'est cool de se faire prendre en chasse et harceler par des journalistes ? Si tu mets le doigt dans l'engrenage, il te broiera tout entier.

\- C'est bon, n'en fait pas toute une montagne ! De tout façon, j'ai rien dit de plus que ce que tu as dit !

\- C'est déjà bien trop ! Tu as justifié quelque chose qui n'en valait pas la peine, ils vont se dire que c'est louche et qu'il y a anguille sous roche ou alors que tu as besoin d'approuver mes paroles comme si ton rôle était plus important que je veux bien le dire !

\- T'es pas un peu parano … ?

\- Et toi complètement naïf ! Ne joue pas à la star, Ace, crois-moi, tu ne t'en relèveras pas !

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir qui menait à la scène. Luffy était resté interdit, complètement retourné, il voyait pour la première fois son idole absolu engueuler son grand frère.

\- Désolé, Ace, c'est d'me faute, j'aurais pas dû lui dire !

\- Non, Luffy, t'es pas responsable !

\- Mais il a crié !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal. Ça ne lui a pas plu que je joue avec le feu, sourit Ace en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- On peut quand même y aller ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Evidemment.

Luffy retrouva son sourire qui s'était éclipsé l'espace d'un instant. Les deux frères empruntèrent le même couloir que le chanteur et arrivèrent au milieu des sièges de la salle. Ace fit un tour sur lui-même, c'était gigantesque, bien plus impressionnant vide que rempli. Sur la scène, des dizaines de personnes grouillaient dans tous les sens pour installer les instruments alors que le groupe était installé au premier rang, prit dans une discussion mouvementée.

Ace et Luffy s'approchèrent d'eux, les yeux collés sur l'immensité de la salle et son vide presque inquiétant. La scène aussi était d'une belle taille, encombrée peu à peu avec une batterie, des guitares, des enceintes …

Devant eux, Kidd et Trafalgar avaient une énième prise de bec alors que Zoro essayait de les calmer pendant que Jewelry regardait la mise en place pensive, ignorant royalement ses collègues. Elle aperçut Ace et son frère :

\- Ace et mini-Ace ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- J'm'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, m'dame !

\- Monkey ?

Elle posa un regard plein d'incompréhension sur Ace, peut-être parce que Luffy portait terriblement bien son nom ou parce que les deux frères ne portaient pas le même patronyme – malgré leur ressemblance frappante. Ace fit simplement oui de la tête, qu'importent les questionnements de la rose.

\- Vous venez voir la balance ? Continua-t-elle.

\- Ouais, Traf m'a invité et puis je ne pouvais pas venir sans Luffy, il m'aurait étripé.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre que ça te fais deux morceaux compliqué de suite ! On avait dit la trente-deux et après la vingt-quatre et pas la quinze, merde ! gueula Trafalgar à côté d'eux

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es psychorigide ! Ça va te tuer de switcher deux malheureuses chansons ? rétorqua Kidd.

\- Oui, merde !

\- J'vois pas le problème ! J'pourrais pas tenir le coup si on enchaîne ces deux-là à même pas vingt minutes ! Et puis, on balance les tubes dès la première demi-heure, les gens vont se faire chier l'heure qui suit ! C'est complètement débile !

\- Pourquoi t'as pas dit ça avant, putain ! Tu veux toujours faire des changements de dernière minute !

\- Si t'étais pas un psychorigide de mes deux, on irait plus vite, bordel !

\- Ils discutent de la set-list, soupira Jewelry visiblement fatigué de leur engueulade perpétuelle.

\- Ça à l'air sérieux, rigola Ace.

\- Evidemment que ça l'est ! Sinon ils ne se prendraient pas le bec de la sorte !

Un bruit sourd provenant attira l'attention des musiciens, un homme gringalet et maladroit ramassa rapidement les deux basses qu'il venait de faire tomber sur le sol dur de la scène. Jewelry se leva d'un bon, rouge de colère :

\- Et toi là ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Excusez-moi, ça m'a échappé !

\- Si je te vois encore cogner du matos, je te jure que c'est sur ta petite tête que Kidd va faire de la batterie !

\- Ouais … on ne plaisante pas avec les instrus, ajouta Kidd.

Le jeune homme ravala sa salive bruyamment et continua son boulot, plus fébrile que jamais. Jewelry revint s'asseoir en ronchonnant, cet incident avait eu le mérite de stopper la joute verbale entre Trafalgar et Kidd. Une fois que tous les instruments furent en place et raccordés aux amplis, une voix résonna dans la salle de concert déserte :

\- Kidd, tu peux venir pour la batterie.

Le rouge termina son verre de rhum arrangé en une gorgé puis se saisit de ses baguettes et monta sur la scène sans prendre les escaliers :

\- Faut toujours qu'il se la pète ce branleur, chuchota Trafalgar en allumant une cigarette.

\- Traf, éteins ça, gronda Jewelry.

\- Laisse-la moi, je l'ai bien mérité, grommela-t-il. J'ai besoin de me détendre.

\- Ace, dis quelque chose, il se flingue avec ses conneries !

\- Faut bien mourir de quelque chose, soupira-t-il.

Ace ne dit rien, il savait que Trafalgar l'enverrait joyeusement balader, le chanteur n'acceptait pas de recevoir de leçon d'Ace, la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, cela avait fini en une gueulante légendaire derrière le studio. Ace s'installa à la place qu'occupait Kidd un instant auparavant, juste à côté de Trafalgar. Luffy était devant la scène et interpellait les pauvres types qui essayaient de faire le travail pour leur poser des questions à tout bout de champs.

Le chanteur semblait vraiment en rogne depuis leur accrochage puisqu'il n'accorda même pas un regard quand Ace s'installa à côté de lui. Il fumait sa cigarette à vitesse grand V, se moquant des cendres qui tombaient à même le sol. Finalement il tua son mégot dans un geste négligeant avec son pied. Sur la scène Kidd râlait à propos de la disposition des micros autour de sa batterie, l'ingénieur du son acquiesçait sans oser broncher.

\- C'est toujours aussi … fun, les balances ? lança Ace pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Il a raison de râler, les micros statiques c'est bien pour les cymbales mais il vaut mieux en mettre des dynamiques pour les tomes et un à basse fréquence pour la grosse caisse.

\- C'est pas ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Non, il a mis des dynamiques partout. Bien que ce soit plus facile, Kidd a toujours tendance à être un emmerdeur, il préfère les micros statiques.

\- Je vois, dit Ace à défaut d'autre chose.

Ace sursauta d'un coup quand Kidd commença à taper sur ses tomes, fidèle à son caractère explosif, la batterie tremblait intensément sous ses coups de baguettes rageurs. Ace assistait à une véritable démonstration de musique, les coups anarchiques avaient trouvé leur place dans un ensemble incroyablement musicale et endiablé. Ace hochait un peu la tête sans s'en rendre compte tant la ligne rythmique que proposait Kidd était efficace, Trafalgar lui tapait du pied, un petit sourire en coin :

\- C'est pour ça que j'bosse avec lui, dit-il.

\- Je croyais que c'était lui qui t'avais choisi, répondit Ace sans faire attention.

Evidemment, sa langue avait fourché. Il n'était sûrement pas au courant que Jewelry lui avait raconté la genèse du groupe et de leur faux-couple et le regard froid sur lui ne faisait que confirmer ce sentiment.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- J'lui ai raconté deux-trois trucs, pas besoin d'en faire un fromage, il n'y est pour rien ! Intervint Jewelry.

\- J'peux savoir ce que c'est ces « deux-trois trucs », fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Juste le début du groupe et de notre _super_ couple, c'est tout !

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Mais oui, je n'ai rien dit à propos de … _la chose._

\- Tu viens de le faire, idiote !

\- C'est quoi _la chose_? demanda Ace.

\- Rien, éluda Trafalgar. Au fait, t'as regardé l'émission ?

Ace esquissa un sourire, il se demanda quand il allait aborder le sujet. Il avait longuement débattu du sujet avec son cerveau après que Jewelry soit partie, devait-il jouer le mec blessé et indigné ? Sûrement pas, ce comportement d'enfant gâté exaspérait Trafalgar au plus haut point. Alors il avait décidé de la jouer mature et compréhensif. Trafalgar semblait à bout de nerf, il avait réagi au quart de tour avant, cette histoire de photo, la nouvelle année qui commençait plutôt mal tout cela l'affectait, même s'il refusait de le montrer.

\- Ouais, j'ai regardé.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien.

\- Comment ça rien ? S'étonna-t-il. Pas de cris, pas de scène ?

\- Nope ! Je pense que tu as raison.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Ne fais pas cette tête !

\- Désolé mais je m'attendais à … plus d'impulsivité.

Ace rigola et entendit un petit soupir de soulagement de Trafalgar, apparemment il redoutait vraiment sa réaction. Ace aimait beaucoup ça chez lui, il était comme un jeu d'observation, un puzzle, il ne disait jamais clairement les choses mais ces petites mimiques, ces mots parlaient vraiment à sa place. Quand Ace comprit cela, il arrêta de quémander de l'attention comme il faisait avant, il préférait voir son petit sourire en coin et ses yeux pétiller quand il était là, il préférait voir son impatience grandir quand il passait ses mains autour de sa nuque.

Il préférait mille fois ses petites attentions à peine discernable que l'amour grandiloquent et ostentatoire qu'il offrait aux journalistes avec Jewelry.

Ace noua ses doigts aux siens alors que Kidd parlementait avec le gars derrière la platine quant au retour de son instrument. Trafalgar caressa subtilement le dos de sa main avec son pouce tatoué – son petit sourire en coin s'était agrandi.

\- Au fait, cette chemise te va très bien.

\- Dieu merci ! Je pensais que tu ne le remarquerais jamais !

\- Je remarque tout quand cela te concerne, Ace. Je remarque aussi que tu étais là bien tôt pour un lycéen qui reprend tout juste les cours …

\- Ah ouais … J'ai eu quelques emmerdes, comme d'hab. Et puis j'ai plus vraiment envie de foutre les pieds là-bas, j'préfère mille fois être ici.

\- Je ne suis pas ton père, tu fais ce que tu veux mais … fais attention.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

\- Evidemment que j'm'inquiète pour toi, t'es une catastrophe ambulante !

Ace rigola mais ne répondit rien, à la place il sortit son appareil photo flambant neuf et immortalisa le visage de Trafalgar, un peu étonné. Il se leva et fit le tour de la salle, prenant en photo les sièges vides, le plafond incroyablement haut, la rangé de projecteur, Luffy qui avait terminé sur la scène et qui suivait les mecs comme un petit chien. Il prit aussi Jewelry qui regardait son téléphone avec des étoiles dans les yeux, Kidd derrière sa batterie, Zoro qui piquait un somme à moitié allongé sur son fauteuil.

Oui il préférait être ici, dans ce monde plein de vie qui grouillait d'idée, d'inspiration que sur les bancs mornes de son lycée.

\- Quelqu'un pour le test du micro principal, fit l'ingénieur du son.

Une jeune femme apparut alors sur scène, le blouson typique des roadies sur le dos. Elle traversa la scène doucement, essayant de retenir le plus de détails de l'endroit. Elle était devant les types les plus cools du monde :

\- C'est qui celle-là ? demanda Jewelry.

\- On dirait une stagiaire de collège, grommela Kidd.

\- Elle m'a envoyé une dissertation de cinquante pages sur pourquoi notre groupe déchirait alors j'ai décidé de la prendre en tant que roadie, juste cette fois.

\- C'est quoi un « roadie » ? demanda Ace.

\- La personne qui test le micro pour les balances.

\- C'est tout ? C'est naze …

\- Étrangement, les derniers roadies qu'on a eus ont lamentablement échoué. Voyons ce que va donner celle-là …

La jolie brune arriva devant le micro. Le vide sidéral de la salle lui chatouilla un peu le ventre et le regard braqué sur elle de tous les membres du groupe encore plus. L'ingénieur s'impatientait derrière sa platine :

\- Chérie, on n'a pas toute la vie, alors secoue-toi !

Elle déglutit et serra le manche glacé du micro entre ses mains, en pensant que Trafalgar mettra sûrement les siennes à cet endroit pendant le concert.

\- Hmm …

Le micro grésilla puis siffla dans un bruit insupportable alors que sa voix rendue étrange par le micro résonnait encore dans la salle vide. Trafalgar esquissa un sourire un brin mesquin alors que Kidd se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule – traumatiser les petits nouveaux était son plaisir personnel.

Elle se ressaisit rapidement, elle s'était tellement préparé pour ce moment, qu'elle ne devait pas flancher :

\- 1,2. 1,2. This is a test.

\- Ok, merci, lança l'ingé son. C'est tout pour moi !

La brunette sourit de toute ses dents, contente d'avoir réussi brillamment son travail de roadie. Elle tourna les talons en regardant encore les quatre membres du groupe assis à quelques mètres d'elle. Mais à force de ne pas regarder droit devant elle, la jeune roadie se ridiculisa lamentablement en tombant dans l'escalier menant à la scène sous le rire gras et moqueur de Kidd.

\- J'les adore, pouffa-t-il.

Trafalgar esquissa aussi un sourire.

\- Traf, c'est à toi, pour la guitare.

Ace prit en photo la démarche nonchalante du chanteur alors qu'il montait sur scène, il l'immortalisa avec sa guitare sur les genoux et au fur et à mesure, le visage de Trafalgar prenait un rictus exaspérer sur les photos :

\- Tu peux arrêter de jour au paparazzi, s'il te plaît ? Ça me déconcentre …

\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as offert ça, je te fais honneur en l'utilisant, non ?

\- Certes, mais t'as pas obligé de prendre une photo dès que je bouge le petit doigt !

\- Je ne les revendrai pas à la presse people, si c'est ça qui te perturbes, marmonna Ace en prenant une dernière photo.

\- Très drôle. On peut y aller, fit-il pour l'ingénieur du son.

Il commença à jouer de la guitare et comme d'habitude, tout s'apaisa. Ace délaissa un peu son reflex comme envoûter par le son de sa guitare. Puis il se mit à chanter, même pas des mots, aucune des paroles, il faisait juste vibrer ses cordes vocales et cela suffisait à faire frissonner tous les poils de son corps. Il se demanda subitement pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais demandé de lui chanter quelque chose quand ils n'étaient que deux, quelque chose d'intime, des mots que lui seul pourrait entendre.

Ace avait dessiné pour lui, en ne pensant qu'à lui, peut-être qu'il pourrait chanter et composer en ne voyant que son visage.

Trafalgar s'arrêta, l'ingénieur du son semblait satisfait du rendu de sa voix et de sa guitare au travers de ses micros. Il descendit rapidement de la scène et s'approcha d'Ace, les mains dans les poches, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et son sourire plus qu'en coin :

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda le chanteur.

\- … pour rien, balbutia Ace.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir et je vois bien que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- J'ai toujours quelque chose derrière la tête quand tu me regardes de cette façon, sourit-il.

\- Arrête de penser avec ton froc …

\- T'étais bien content le jour de la Saint Sylvestre que _ton froc_ hante mon esprit.

\- Je n'aime pas du tout cette assurance que tu as depuis quelque jours, susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

\- Embrasse-moi et je deviens sage comme une image, chuchota Ace.

\- Pas devant tout le monde …

\- Ils sont en courant, en s'en branle !

\- Tu mériterais bien que je te fasse taire, toi et ton vocabulaire de racaille.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

\- Toi et moi, c'est privé et uniquement privé. On verra ça ce soir, hein ?

\- Ce soir !? s'écria-t-il subitement. Mais je bosse au restau ! Jusqu'à minuit !

\- Notre concert dure jusqu'à deux heures du mat'. On dirait qu'on va devoir reporter ça …

\- Quoi ! Ne me chauffe pas de la sorte alors, espèce de tortionnaire sans cœur !

\- Je retrouve bien là mon impulsif … Allez, viens, je vais te faire visiter les coulisses …


	16. Tourne et puis s'en va

**salut tout le monde ... On a dépassé les 80 reviews ! blblnrknbopebvop, j'suis trop contente :) Merci tout le monde, vous êtes extra ! Ce serait tellement beau d'arriver à 100 avant le chapitre 20 !**

 **Je suis désolé de n'avoir répondu à ... à peu près personne la dernière fois mais c'est bientôt les partiels ... Et puis les chapitres sont de plus en plus durs à écrire, c'est facile de planter des graines mais plus difficile de faire une bonne récolte.**

 **Je voulais vraiment vous faire un petit cadeau de Noël avec un chapitre bonus, mais j'ai pas le temps T.T Sorry, sorry.**

 **Bon, en vrai, on a un problème, enfin _j'ai_ un problème ... A partir de  ce chapitre, vous allez un peu de me haïr ... Lâchez-vous dans les commentaires, les enfants.**

 **La suite le 03 janvier 2016 !**

 **PS : la petite phrase en italique est tirée de la chanson "Don't look back in anger" d'Oasis. Un classique.**

* * *

 _"Please don't put your life in the hands of a rock'n'roll band"_

Trafalgar parlait, de chose et d'autre mais Ace n'écoutait rien. Visiter les coulisses pour lui signifiait un câlin entre deux amplis, rapide et passionné, les sensations exacerbées par le risque de se faire prendre.

Mais non, Trafalgar lui expliquait à quoi servait un énième bloc noir avec plein de bouton dessus. Comment, au juste, devait-il rester concentré avec sa main dans la sienne et la sensation persistante de sa voix au creux de son oreille !?

\- J'peux te poser une question ? dit-il subitement.

\- Quelque chose qui concerne les amplis à transistor ?

\- Nan, j'm'en fous de ça ! On est vraiment venu là pour que tu me parles de ces bidules ?

\- … Non, j'voulais juste tester ta résistance, sourit-il.

\- Alors ferme-là et embrasse-moi, merde !

En une fraction de seconde, Ace sentit les boutons de l'ampli à transistor lui vriller le dos mais rien n'avait plus d'importance que les lèvres de Trafalgar sur les siennes, son nez tordu contre sa joue, ses grandes mains chaudes et rugueuses dans son cou. Ace le tirait toujours plus contre lui, il aimait tellement le sentir si enthousiasme. Trafalgar s'essaya à quelque chose de nouveau, les suçons dans le cou et Ace grogna parce que sentir ses dents et sa langue sur sa peau en ébullition le rendait dingue :

\- Arrête, je bosse après, murmura-t-il. Si mon patron voit ça, il va m'arracher les yeux !

\- Laisse-moi marquer mon territoire en paix.

Ace sourit contre ses cheveux et serra sa tête un peu plus sa tête contre son torse. S'ils n'étaient pas au beau milieu d'une salle de concert, dieu seul sait ce qu'ils auraient fait à cet instant.

\- Traf, sérieux, grogna-t-il.

\- Personne ne te tournera autour comme ça ... Un signal de danger pour les autres.

\- Quels autres ?

\- J'en sais rien, ceux qui se retourne dans la rue sur toi en espérant quelque chose. C'est juste pour dire "pas touche, il n'est pas libre"

Ace empauma son visage et plongea dans ses yeux d'argent. Ils n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ceux d'autrefois, ils pétillaient de toutes sortes de nuances, ils vivaient.

\- Répète un peu ça ?

\- T'as très bien entendu.

\- T'es pas en train de dire ce que je crois que tu es en train de dire !

Trafalgar rigola de son rire franc et joyeux et fondit à nouveau vers lui avant qu'il ne dise autre chose de cet acabit. Ils se séparèrent le souffle court, avant d'aller trop loin. Trafalgar enfouit sa tête dans son cou, Ace lui caressait le dos distraitement :

\- Pourquoi tu m'obliges à faire ça ? marmonna le chanteur.

\- Quoi ça ?

\- Craquer.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Hm. Tu vas me détester un jour, je le sais.

\- Tu parles de _la chose_ ?

\- Ça et plus encore ….

\- Le fait que t'as couché avec Jewel au début de votre faux-couple.

\- … Elle te l'a dit, murmura-t-il après un silence.

\- Mmm et je m'en fous totalement, à vrai dire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, sourit Ace.

Il posa juste ses lèvres sur les siennes quand des bruits de pas s'approchèrent d'eux :

\- Traf, t'es là ? On va commencer les répète ! fit la voix de Zoro.

\- J'arrive.

Ace comprit immédiatement qu'il devait ressortir discrètement des coulisses juste après Trafalgar. Zoro dormait comme une souche quand ils s'étaient éclipsés. Il remit un peu son t-shirt droit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, Ace lâcha sa main au dernier moment. Il l'entendit discutailler avec Zoro :

\- Ramène-toi, Ace, Luffy te cherche.

Ace sursauta. Grillé. Il attendit quand même d'entendre les pas du vert se détourner du couloir avant de sortir des coulisses comme une fleur. Le groupe était sur scène, Luffy assis au premier rang, il s'assit près de lui :

\- T'étais ou ?

\- Dans les coulisses, Traf voulait me montrer des amplis à transistor, dit-il.

\- Ça sert à quoi ?

\- … A amplifier avec des transistors.

\- Trop cool, sourit son petit-frère. Regarde, ils vont jouer, rien que pour nous !

\- Tu vas voir, c'est super !

Ace s'assit près de son frère qui trépignait d'impatience, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il pouvait bien rester encore quelques minutes sans subir les foudres de Zeff. . Il se rendit compte que Luffy ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde, puisqu'il chantait toutes les paroles en parfait accord avec Trafalgar, même pendant les parties instrumentales il imitait le bruit de la guitare de Zoro ou tapait en rythme avec la batterie de Kidd.

Le temps passait bien trop vite quand il était avec _The Supernovas_ , quand il regardait Trafalgar, Ace avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait toujours quelques minutes, quelques secondes en sa compagnie. Il serait bel et bien en retard, il ne voulait pas partir mais sa situation financière de ce début d'année n'était pas glorieuse, le cadeau de Luffy avait fait un sacrée trou dans son compte en banque, il ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe de ne pas travailler.

Il n'attendait que la sortie de leur prochain album pour se faire un peu d'argent sans effort.

Le tourbillon Trafalgar Law dans son cerveau l'avait totalement détourné de sa présence initiale à leurs côtés. Même si le chanteur ne lui mettait franchement pas la pression, il savait qu'il l'attendrait au tournant.

Il enfila sa veste et fit signe à son petit frère, le groupe jouait toujours, terriblement concentré. Trafalgar ne regardait que ses doigts sur sa guitare et les autres aussi. Il se racla la gorge mais sa misérable tentative fut réduite à néant par le volume de la musique. Heureusement, leur chanson se termina et ils décidèrent de s'hydrater. Trafalgar but une grosse gorgée de bière avant de voir Ace juste devant la scène, il se pencha pour se rapprocher de lui :

\- Je dois y aller … Je suis déjà en retard, soupira-t-il.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Euh … j'peux te laisser Luffy jusqu'à la fin de la répète ? Peut-être que tu pourrais le ramener à l'appart avant le concert …

\- Depuis quand je fais la nounou ?

\- Je t'en prie, si je le ramène avant de partir au restau, Zeff va me virer pour sûr et puis deux heures du mat' c'est trop tard, il doit aller en classe demain !

Il grogna et jeta un coup d'œil à Luffy assit au premier rang qui était trop en extase pour bouger d'un iota :

\- Bon ok, mais juste pour cette fois ! râla-t-il un peu pour la forme.

\- Merci, bon, j'me sauve.

Ace ferma son blouson et détourna les pas. Il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que le chanteur le suivait, sa guitare toujours autour des épaules :

\- Hey, le zombie ! Où tu t'casses comme ça ! fit la voix de Kidd.

\- Je sais que tu peux pas mettre un pied devant l'autre sans moi ! J'suis là dans deux minutes, tâche de ne pas te casser la gueule … même si tu restes sur ton siège.

Ils traversèrent rapidement le long corridor qui menait à la porte de service. Ace se retourna et embrassa rapidement Trafalgar :

\- C'est tard pour toi aussi deux heures ? J'dois te parler d'un truc …

\- _La chose ?_

\- Arrête avec ça !

\- Non … j'ai cours seulement l'après-midi.

\- Génial, j'passe chez toi, tu m'attends pas dehors ok ?

\- Oui …, soupira Ace gravement. On ira au chalet ?

\- Ouais.

\- LAW ESPÈCE D'ENFLURE ! RAMÈNE TOI OU JE TATOUE UNE PAIRE DE BOULES SUR LE FRONT, POUR ETRE EN ACCORD AVEC LE RESTE DE TON VISAGE.

La voix mélodieuse de Kidd et son langage incroyablement élégant fit rigoler Ace et soupirer Trafalgar. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser un peu plus attentionné :

\- A tout à l'heure, alors.

\- … Est-ce que j'dois faire du mauvais sang concernant ce truc ?

\- Même si je te dis non tu le feras quand même !

\- Pas faux, remarqua Ace.

\- Dégage maintenant et j'veux te retrouver en un seul morceau !

\- Oui, j'y vais !

\- Dernière chose, penses-tu être capable de fermer ta moule de la porte jusqu'à la voiture ?

Ace lui répondit par une grimace aussi peu élégante et raffinée que mâture puis il claqua la porte derrière lui. Il fonça vers sa voiture, les photographes n'aimaient pas le noir apparemment, le parking était désert. Il démarra et parti en trombe, il avait toute la ville à traverser avant d'arriver au Baratie et cela en une petite demi-heure.

Quand il arriva, Zeff ne fit pas de remarque par rapport à son mini-retard, ni à ses cheveux vulgairement coiffé, mais Ace était sûr que ses yeux de faucon avaient remarqué les petites tâches bleu-violacées qui parsemaient son cou, malgré le col de sa chemise blanche bien haut. Makino elle aussi l'avait remarqué puisqu'elle arborait un sourire jusqu'au plafond. Le patron semblait de bonne humeur pour cette nouvelle année, c'était la première fois qu'il revoyait ses recrues depuis les fêtes de fin d'années :

\- Les jeunes, d'abord, Bonne Année. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, vous le méritez n'en doutez pas !

Le vieux devenait presque croulant, cela faisait un peu marrer Ace :

\- Portgas, j'espère que cette année tu vas avancer ta montre de cinq bonnes minutes, si tu veux qu'on reste copain !

\- J'ferais de mon mieux, patron, sourit Ace.

Les cuisiniers étaient eux-aussi alignés en rang d'oignon pour écouter le blabla du gérant, Zeff fut militaire durant sa jeunesse et visiblement certaine habitude ne se perdait vraiment pas.

\- Je vous donnerai votre prime de fin d'année après le service, alors ne me décevez pas ! Au boulot, maintenant !

Ace quitta la cuisine en compagnie de Makino pour s'occuper de la salle. Ace commençait à s'agacer des regards lourds de sens de sa collègue ainsi que de son sourire perfide :

\- Qu'est-que t'as ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Je sais pas … peut-être une collection de suçon sur le cou et un col de chemise un peu trop bas …

Ace grogna et remonta son col comme le faisait les kékés qui croyaient ça cool, évidemment Makino se moqua de lui parce qu'il avait l'air ridicule avec ses cheveux de travers et son col remonté :

\- Plus sérieusement, est-ce que le mystérieux inconnu de la dernière fois est l'auteur de ces marques ?

\- Occupe-toi de tes fesses !

\- Je suis contente pour toi, tu mérites vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

\- « Quelqu'un de bien » n'est pas forcément le bon terme, soupira Ace en repensant au chanteur qui fumait comme un pompier et buvait un verre de whisky dès qu'il le pouvait.

\- Alors, Marco et toi c'est définitivement enterré ?

\- Oh que oui ! Et j'en suis plus qu'heureux, sourit Ace.

Ace bifurqua vers le sellier et ouvrit le placard. Il soupira devant l'incroyable pile de nappes immaculées qu'il fallait transporter, repasser, disposer au millimètre près sur la vingtaine de table que comptait le restaurant. Avant, ce travail ne le dérageait pas, mais ce soir, son cerveau ne pouvait que penser à Trafalgar et aux autres, à Luffy qui passait sûrement un moment intense et excitant.

Finalement il prit l'imposante pile à bout de bras qu'il le rendait aveugle et la posa sur la première table qui croisait son chemin. Makino devait sentir ses mauvaises ondes puisqu'elle ricanait doucement, au loin derrière son bar, devant l'exaspération d'Ace.

Un premier couple entra dans le restaurant, Ace les accueillit avec le sourire et les conduisit à leur table. Ce n'était pas le genre chiant ou tatillon, ils prirent tous les deux le menu du jour et une coupe de champagne pour l'apéritif. Ace les servit avec toute la bienséance qu'il connaissait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. Il n'était que vingt-et-une heure quinze, Luffy ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, la répétition se terminait sûrement.

Vingt-et-une heure quinze, encore six heures avant deux heures du matin.

Ace soupira en s'accoudant au comptoir de Makino qui préparait des cocktails pour une autre table :

\- T'as rendez-vous ou quelque chose ? Tu es obnubilé par ta montre, sourit-elle.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Ace … tu n'as jamais appris à mentir, il est trop tard pour toi, gloussa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça, grommela-t-il.

\- Allez, raconte. T'es comme un lion en cage ce soir, ça va te libérer.

\- Très bien … mais tu peux me jurer que tu ne le diras à personne ?

\- A qui veux-tu que je parle de tes histoires de fesse ?

\- Même pas ta mère, une amie, ton mec, une caissière un peu trop intrusive !

\- Promis !

\- … Le mystérieux inconnu de la dernière fois, on sort, en quelque sorte, ensemble.

\- En quelque sorte ?

\- C'est compliqué. Tu connais _The Supernovas_ ?

\- Bien sûr, tout le monde les connais !

\- Le mystérieux inconnu est le chanteur de ce groupe.

Elle se couvrit la bouche de stupeur. Il reprit à voix basse :

\- Ils sont venus au restaurant en novembre, t'étais pas là. Il m'a demandé de bosser pour lui, je dois créer la pochette de leur prochain album.

\- Ace ! C'est incroyable ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

\- Je ne toucherai l'argent que lors de la sortie de l'album et quand j'aurais dessiné quelque chose aussi …

\- Et tu es tombé amoureux de lui ?

\- Ouais, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

\- C'est tellement romantique, s'extasia-t-elle.

\- Pas tellement, non. Il est plutôt du genre torturé.

La petite cloche retentit dans la cuisine et Ace quitta sa collègue pour aller servir le petit couple. La soirée passa bien lentement, il regardait sa montre au point de voir le temps stagner. Il n'y avait pas grand monde au restaurant ce soir, cela ne l'aidait pas à tromper son ennui. Il ne pensait qu'à Trafalgar, tous les deux dans le chalet et aussi à cette discussion qu'ils auront. Si le chanteur n'avait pas voulu lui en faire part dans la salle de concert, devant tout le monde, peut-être qu'il craignait sa réaction ou qu'il savait qu'Ace allait crier.

Ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son angoisse.

.

Quand il rentra, Luffy dormait déjà profondément dans la chambre. Ace prit une douche pour retirer tout le gel qui engluait ses cheveux puis il enfila des vêtements plus confortables et faciles à enlever. Il attendait maintenant sur le balcon de voir les phares de la voiture de Trafalgar percer la nuit noire.

Il était deux heures du matin, Ace commençait à être fatigué, il n'attendait que le chanteur pour lui redonner un coup de fouet. Après de longue minute, une voiture vint enfin troubler la tranquillité du parking, il ne sortit pas de la voiture mais se contenta de faire des appels de phares. Ace sourit et attrapa son veste échouée sur le canapé, il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et s'engouffra dans la voiture à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Il démarra dès qu'Ace fut à l'intérieur, il n'eut pas le temps de boucler sa ceinture qu'il quittait déjà son quartier populaire pour rejoindre le périphérique. Trafalgar ne parlait pas, ses traits étaient tirés, lui aussi semblait un peu fatigué. La radio chantait quelque chose qu'Ace ne connaissait pas et comme d'habitude, Trafalgar suivait la mélodie en tapotant sur le volant.

Ace n'osait pas briser le silence, son air sérieux l'effrayait un peu.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à que le petit chalet apparaisse dans le faisceau des phares de la voiture. Trafalgar s'arrêta vulgairement dans les graviers et sortit de la voiture, Ace le suivit, anxieux. A l'intérieur il faisait brûler quelques bûches dans la cheminée :

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda finalement Ace.

Le chanteur était prostré devant la cheminée, redoutant visiblement le moment qui va suivre. Il prit une grande respiration et lâcha ses mots :

\- Le groupe part en tournée pour trois mois à la fin de la semaine.

Ace buga instant. Son cerveau ne savait pas trop comment intégrer cette nouvelle : bonne ou mauvaise.

\- C'est une bonne chose, non … ? J'ai toujours rêvé de voyager comme ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas venir avec nous.

\- Quoi !? s'écria-t-il. T'es en train de me dire que tu me laisses ici pendant trois mois, seul ! Pourquoi tu m'en parles que maintenant !

\- Ça fait deux mois qu'on se connait, cette tournée est prévu depuis plus d'un an.

\- Et alors ! D'ailleurs pourquoi je pourrais pas venir ?

\- Tu vas vraiment laisser Luffy seul pendant trois mois, ne plus aller au lycée ? Et puis, tu n'as pas besoin de connaître la tournée …

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu bois comme un trou et tu fumes des pétards ! Ou plutôt parce que tu te tapes un mec différent à chaque étape ?

\- Ace …

\- Oses me dire le contraire !

\- C'était il y a longtemps.

\- J'y crois pas !

\- Arrête de crier, s'il te plaît !

\- Non ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi pendant trois mois, hein ? Pendant que tu t'éclates à l'autre bout du monde ? J'vais moisir dans mon lycée ou entre les quatre murs de mon appartement miteux ? T'es ma bouffé d'oxygène Traf, je me lève le matin parce que je sais qu'on va se voir, que j'vais vivre des trucs de dingue !

\- Je suis musicien, je fais partie d'un groupe, ce n'est pas un complot contre toi, c'est juste la suite logique des choses, faire des concerts. Si je ne suis pas sur scène, si je ne joue pas de la guitare, j'en crève tu comprends ça ?

\- Oh, épargne-moi tes discours larmoyants, rétorqua Ace en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine.

Trafalgar se leva et se posta devant Ace, un peu effrayé. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une sorte de colère désespérée, qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

\- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je fais de la musique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Non.

\- La musique, ça me donne des ailes. Je sais que la plupart des gens ne ressentiront jamais ça, c'est vraiment spécial. Surtout quand tu joues avec les bons. Et quand ça s'arrête, je n'ai qu'une envie de recommencer, atterrir, puis repartir encore et encore. Je n'ai que ça en tête, c'est pire qu'un verre d'alcool, pire que la drogue, les médicaments, ou le sexe. Je veux voler, sans m'arrêter, ne jamais redescendre. Et surtout je veux voler si haut, si fort, que les anges verront mon passage et m'acclameront. Et jamais ils n'oublieront mon nom.

Ses mains sur ses épaules le faisaient frissonner, la conviction qu'il mettait dans ses paroles aussi. Ace s'en foutait de la musique, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme autre chose qu'un divertissement, mais chez Trafalgar s'était viscéral, un besoin plus qu'une envie, une pulsion qui semblait posséder tout son corps, sa tête, comme un démon qui le contrôlait. Ace venait de comprendre pourquoi il fut si réticent à propos d'eux ensemble :

S'il perdait la musique, il perdait tout.

Mais la perspective d'être aussi seul et perdu dans sa vie qu'avant leur rencontre le terrorisait totalement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de crier et de déverser son venin :

\- Tu crois que j'vais devenir quoi sans toi ? Que j'vais attendre gentiment que tu daignes m'envoyer un texto ou m'appeler, ce que tu ne feras pas, et que j'vais rester trois mois dans mon appart et t'accueillir avec des p'tits fours quand tu vas rentrer ? Tu peux aller te faire mettre !

\- C'est pas ce que je te demande.

\- Alors je peux aller voir ailleurs, tu t'en fous, c'est ça ?

\- Arrête tes conneries, grogna-t-il. Tu vas le regretter.

\- Te regretter ? Evidemment, j't'aime comme un putain de con. Mais là, tu dépasses les limites ! Comment t'as pu croire que je le prendrais bien !? T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste ! Depuis le début, t'en a rien à foutre de ma gueule, de mes sentiments. Il n'y a que ta petite personne et tes états-d'âmes de série à l'eau de rose pour quinqua en manque !

\- Tu sais quoi, j'te ramène.

\- Bonne idée, j'sais même pas pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici pour me dire un truc pareil … Oh attend … t'as pensé que j'le prendrai bien et que tu pourrais tirer ton coup pépère après, c'est ça, hein ?

\- Calme-toi, vraiment. Tu deviens impoli, grogna-t-il.

Trafalgar était resté de marbre, répondant à la colère d'Ace avec un calme olympien, mais là, sa voix claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Ace respira un bon coup pour calmer l'ouragan qui se déchaînait en lui. Il venait sûrement de dépasser les limites, mais la coupe débordait depuis trop longtemps, il devait faire le vide.

Il avait trop mal.

\- T'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de mon chaos intérieur. T'as donné du sens à ma vie et la tu disparais pendant trois mois ! J'vais sombrer, Taf, j'sais pas dans quel état tu vas me retrouver, franchement !

\- Tu pourrais profiter de ces trois mois pour rattraper ton retard au lycée et assurer l'obtention de ton diplôme, histoire de ne pas passer une énième année de ton lycée miteux. Tu pourrais même allé à l'université.

\- C'est ça ouais, débarrasse-toi de moi ! Tu sais quoi, j'vais y aller à l'université, j'ai une proposition pour Rhodes Island, à l'autre bout du continent !

\- Si tu en as envie, vas-y.

Ace fut interdit quelques secondes, il ne savait plus comment considérer ses paroles. Il ne comprenait plus les règles de leur jeu.

Un jour le chanteur l'embrasse, les autres, il est froid comme l'espace.

Un jour ils sont complices, puis silence radio pendant des semaines.

Un jour il lui fait l'amour, puis il se casse à l'autre bout du monde.

L'œil du cyclone passait maintenant sur son cœur, le tordant, lui envoyant des bribes d'espoirs effondrés dans la tronche. Seul son cerveau était bien à l'abri, mais le vent faisait rage et il n'entendait que les suppliques de son pauvre palpitant à l'agoni.

 _« Il ne tient pas assez à toi pour te retenir »_

 _« Tu n'es qu'un mec de passage, un de plus sur sa liste »_

 _« Regarde-le, il obtiendra tous les mecs du monde en un claquement de doigt »_

 _« Comment oses-tu croire qu'il t'aime, toi, un simple lycéen dérangé et pommé »_

 _« Il ne t'aime pas »_

C'est tout ce qu'il entendait.

\- Tu tiens si peu à moi pour me quitter pendant trois mois, pour me dire d'aller pendant trois ans à l'autre bout du pays ... sans même sourciller, murmura-t-il, la voix éprouvée par sa peine. Tu sais pas comment j'ai mal …

\- Ace, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

\- Non, me touche pas et ramène moi à l'appart, putain ! T'as pas le droit d'me traiter comme un chien qu'on abandonne sur l'autoroute des vacances !

Ace ouvrit la porte à la volée et marcha d'un pas rageur jusqu'à la Mini, se moquant du froid. Il s'acharna sur la portière pour faire comprendre au chanteur qu'il voulait rentrer le plus vite possible.

Sa colère, mais surtout sa tristesse, dictait le moindre de ses actes. Il s'en foutait de passer pour le gamin pourri gâter qu'il était avant et si cela énervait Trafalgar, c'était encore mieux.

Mais le temps lui fera regretter ses actes à n'en pas douter, quand il sera seul, qu'il fera moche et froid au milieu du mois de février, il pensera sûrement à ce dernier baiser qu'il ne lui avait pas donné avant son départ. Ça le rendra malade, exacerbant encore sa colère.

Trois mois, quatre-vingt-trois jours et sûrement plus d'heures que de raison. Il connaissait le manque de deux petites semaines, il n'osait pas s'imaginer le vide abyssal que représentaient trois mois pour son cœur.

Trois mois de vide absolu, trois mois d'ennui, trois mois d'attente, pour seulement quelques heures d'une colère stupide.

La voiture roulait vite, aucun mot ne fut prononcer comme à l'allée. Ace faisait son possible pour canaliser son intérieur bouillonnant, pour ne pas gâcher complètement ce dernier jours ensemble, mais rien ne marchait. Il ne pensait qu'à cette longue traversée du désert qu'il attendait, où la soif de sa présence lui tiraillerait la gorge, la faim de sa voix lui vrillerait le ventre et où les souvenirs de son visage le conduiraient à la folie.

Son immeuble apparut, il ne put déverrouiller sa gorge pour prononcer autre chose que jet de méchanceté ou d'agressivité. La voiture s'arrêta sur le parking, il jeta un dernier regard à celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Ses yeux gris, ses cernes parfois creusés ou parfois absents, sa petite barbe qui poussait sans qu'il n'y prête attention, la couleur caramel brûlé de sa peau, le son de sa voix, son parfum masculin toujours imprégné d'une note lointaine de tabac.

Il aimait tout chez lui.

Sauf les mots qu'il prononçait parfois et qu'il lui faisait plus mal qu'un plomb dans la jambe, que le cri d'un porcelet qu'on égorge, que les pleures d'un bébé abandonné dans sa chambre, que toutes les épreuves qu'il dut traverser jusque-là.

Néanmoins, il le fixa assez longtemps pour immortaliser sa mine préoccupée. Il se contentera de ça pendant trois mois, trois long mois.

Trois mois où son sourire restera à l'état de souvenir.

Trois mois pour réfléchir sur cette relation, valait-elle tant de douleur ? Ace n'avait besoin que de trois secondes pour répondre à cette question.

Oui, mille fois oui. Parce qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement.

Pendant trois mois, il gardera son amour pour lui, bien au chaud entre les murs étroits de son appartement, priant pour qu'il ne s'éteigne pas.

\- On se voit dans trois mois, alors ?

Ace le regardait toujours, il avala bruyamment sa salive pour tenter de maîtriser son flot de parole – son ultime tentative pour sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes avant un long jeûne.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, l'immensité du vide qui l'attendait le paralysait. Alors il devait lui faire comprendre dans un dernier jet de venin, comme le cobra royal qui brandit sa collerette tel un dernier coup d'éclat avant la mort.

\- Dans tes rêves !


	17. No man's land

**BONNE ANNÉE TOUT LE MONDE !**

 **J'espère que vous avez fait plein de bonne résolutions ! La mienne, c'est de ne pas les tenir, je suis sûr d'y arriver, hihi :) Merci pour votre présence et votre fidélité tout au long de 2015, j'espère passer 2016 en votre présence également.**

 **La chanson à la fin de chapitre est _"Can't help falling in love with you"_ du grand Elvis, mais je vous conseille chaudement la reprise des Eels.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera disponible le 24/01 !**

 **Bonne lectuuuure :D**

* * *

Voilà.

Ça faisait une semaine que _The Supernovas_ avait quitté la ville.

Sa colère était déjà retombée comme un soufflé trop chaud et maintenant elle était aussi amer et acide qu'un pamplemousse.

Il pleuvait, il faisait froid, même la télé rabâchait les même émissions, les même informations tout la journée, comme un jour sans fin.

Pendant une seconde, Ace cru pouvoir s'intéresser à l'école, à ses cours d'arts plastique mais aujourd'hui même ce qui faisait battre son cœur avant avait un goût âpre. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière quand il n'y avait que lycée dans sa vie, que Marco gagnait toujours plus de terrain.

Quand il n'en avait pas vraiment, de vie.

Il s'interdisait que penser à Trafalgar ou au groupe qui s'éclatait loin de lui alors il ne pensait à rien.

Ace avait regardé les dates et les lieux de leur tournée sur internet. Ce soir l'Australie, puis le Japon suivi de l'Italie et l'Allemagne pour finir par Londres – retour au bercail pour Trafalgar. Un joli petit tour du monde entre eux, joli petit tour des plus belles capitales, des plus belles scènes, des plus beaux publics, des plus beaux mecs.

Ace grogna, voilà pourquoi il préférait ne penser à rien.

Luffy, assit à côté de lui sur le canapé tourna la tête, visiblement c'était le premier son qu'il émettait depuis plusieurs heures. Ace tendit le bras pour viser la télé avec la zapette, peut-être que quelque chose pourrait le faire sortir de cette horrible ennuie.

Une semaine, plus que soixante-seize jours.

Luffy ne dit rien, il était concentré sur un de ses devoirs de classes, le bougre avait encore récolté une foule de A et A-, tellement que le principal de son collège voulait voir Ace pour en discuter – difficile de croire que son macaque de frère avait un super-cerveau, surtout pour les bureaucrates de l'éducation.

Rien ne trouva grâce à ses yeux alors il se leva du canapé, le dos courbé et les jambes flagada, il était affalé dans le canapé depuis ce matin.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda Luffy.

\- Dans la cuisine …

Le plus jeune ferma brutalement son cahier et poursuivit son frère dans la cuisine. Ace mit de l'eau dans la bouilloire, il avait juste besoin d'un bon café pour se remettre un coup de fouet. Luffy regardait attentivement chacun de ses gestes, inspectant chaque objet qu'il prenait :

\- J'peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? grommela Ace.

\- J'vérifie que tu ne te suicides pas ! s'exclama Luffy.

\- Quoi ! Tu te débloques ? Pourquoi j'me suiciderai ?

\- Tu fais tellement la tronche depuis une semaine que je suis sûre que ça attire la grande chauffeuse !

\- La Grande Faucheuse, Lu'.

\- C'est la même chose, depuis que Traf est parti, tu ressembles à un zombie !

\- J'me prépare un café, tu vois, j'vais me ressaisir.

\- Tant mieux !

\- Retourne à tes devoirs, maintenant.

Le sourire solaire de Luffy lui réchauffa un peu le cœur, il resta patiemment dans la cuisine, attendant que son eau soit prête. Si Luffy s'inquiétait, il devait vraiment faire peur à voir, il soupira, même prendre douche, il en avait pas envie.

Depuis une semaine, tout était fade dans sa vie. Plus rien ne faisait briller ses yeux, bondir son cœur.

Il voulait juste avoir l'envie d'avoir envie. Cette envie s'appelait Trafalgar Law.

L'eau bouillonnait dans la bouilloire, la faisant presque sauter. Ace sortit de ses pensées et versa le contenue de sa dosette dans sa tasse puis versa l'eau – il n'avait même pas de quoi acheter un café correct. Il ne mit pas de sucre, l'effet de la caféine ne devait pas être diminué pour espérer faire quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Il réfléchit un instant, il avait sûrement des devoirs à faire mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne fréquentait plus le lycée de manière assidue qu'il n'était pas au courant. Il y avait aussi ce fameux dessin, ce design, qu'il devait faire pour le groupe, pour Trafalgar.

Ace renonça à cette idée, s'il ne voulait pas tomber dans une dépression après une petite semaine, il ne devait pas se remplir la tête avec des souvenirs de Trafalgar.

Au fond, l'absence n'était pas grand-chose à côté de ses remords, lui qui avait pris la décision d'agir avec raison venait de sauter la tête la première vers ses démons. Il était redevenu l'homme que Trafalgar n'aimait pas, colérique et vulgaire. Ace regrettait chacun des mots qu'il prononçât, à trop vouloir faire comprendre au chanteur la place qu'il prenait dans son cœur, il l'avait tout simplement dégoûté, le faisant fuir à l'autre bout du monde.

Une idée traversa son esprit, une idée qu'il n'eut jamais auparavant, puisque Trafalgar était devant lui en chair et en os. Une idée qu'il regretterait peut-être, mais qui devenait dérangeante. Il sortit de la cuisine avec son café fumant et s'installa devant l'ordinateur, il ouvrit le moteur de recherche.

C'était comme taper « nez bouché et mal de gorge » sur _Doctissimo_ et apprendre qu'on avait un cancer des poumons. Stupide et angoissant.

Trop tard, ses doigts tapaient les mots _Trafalgar Law_ dans la barre de recherche.

La page afficha des tonnes de liens, leur site officiel en premier, mais avant de lire ce qu'on pouvait faire de pire en matière de journalisme, il décida de regarder les images.

Des photos officielles d'autres pas, plus ou moins flatteuse. Ace fut surpris de voir que, _the photo_ dans la voiture, n'apparaissait qu'en bas de page. Certaines étaient honteusement photoshopées, même un aveugle remarquait que le corps nu sous la tête du chanteur ne lui appartenait pas, Ace était bien placé pour le savoir. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ces kékés bodybuildés.

Ace retourna sur la page des résultats web, il savait pertinemment qu'il allait lire des immondices, des mensonges éhontés et dégoûtants, mais il avait un manque à combler.

En premier Wikipédia :

 **Trafalgar Law** , née le 6 octobre 1989 à Liverpool est un musicien et un chanteur anglais évoluant avec le groupe _The Supernovas_.

 **Début :** Law grandit dans un environnement pauvre et défavorisé à Liverpool. Son père est médecin mais connaît de nombreuse démêlés avec la justice en acceptant notamment de soigner des parrains de la mafia sans les livrer à la police. Sa mère est une simple vendeuse, douce et attentionnée. Ses parents meurent quand il avait dix ans dans l'incendie criminel de leur appartement. Law se retrouve alors seul et sera prit en charge par un foyer pour enfant défavorisé.

A seize ans, il décide de quitter l'Angleterre pour les États-Unis et rencontre Eustass Kidd. A cet époque Law jouait sur la guitare de son père, seul vestige de son ancienne maison. Tout en continuant à jouer avec Kidd puis Bonney il entreprend des études de médecines pour suivre son père. Il les stoppes à 22 ans quand, après avoir enchaîné les concerts sauvages, un producteur leur propose d'enregistrer un premier EP avec la maison de disque Machvise Records qui assure toujours la distribution de leur album.

Durant les quatre premières années du groupe, Law souffre d'une grande dépendance aux drogues et aux opiacés. On peut penser que son histoires d'amour naissante avec Jewelry Bonney, la bassiste, l'a aidé à se désintoxiquer. Law est aussi soupçonné d'avoir gardé des contacts avec la mafia anglaise grâce à son père. Ceux la lui aurait fournit sa drogue gratuitement ainsi et aurait exercer des pressions sur des maisons de disques pour que le groupe soit signé.

 **Style musical :** Trafalgar Law est le guitariste principale du groupe. Son style de jeu est très inspirer de la folk et de la country car il excelle particulièrement en finger picking. Il est aussi le compositeur des mélodies ainsi que le parolier de certaine chanson avec Kidd. La communauté musicale s'accorde à dire qu'il est un excellent guitariste, sûrement le meilleur depuis des années mais que le rock agressif et bourrin de _The Supernovas_ ne mets pas son talent en avant. Il joue sur une guitare acoustique personnalisée, faite par un luthier irlandais durant les concerts. Il joue aussi sur une _Gibson SG Spécial HC_ rouge, une Stratcoaster noire et blanche et une _Les Paul Custom 2012 Gold Hardware_

Il collectionne également de nombreuse guitare rare qu'il conserve précieusement chez lui. Il pratique aussi le piano, premier instrument qu'il a appris avec sa mère, pianiste à ses heures perdues. Durant un live au Royaume-Uni il a aussi jouer un peu d'harmonica sur une reprise de blues.

 **Divers** : il a été élu homme le plus sexy de l'année par le magazine People. Le magasine _Rolling Stone_ l'a classé à la cinquième place des guitaristes les plus doués de sa génération.

Ace resta interdit un instant, jamais il n'aurait penser que son enfant soit aussi rude. Le chanteur ne partageait pas beaucoup de chose sur lui sûrement parce que la majorité des choses ne semblent pas belle à raconter. Le jeune homme se sentit soudainement encore un peu plus misérable.

Il retourna sur la page des résultats en s'affalant dans sa chaise, les épaules poussées par ses remords qui pesaient le poids de neuf planètes. Il parcourut la page et le premier lien qui attira son attention était celui d'un fameux magazine people et il titrait : « Trafalgar Law séropositif ». Il cliqua, légèrement inquiet tout de même. L'article datait d'il y a sept ans, sur la photo Trafalgar était méconnaissable, le teint gris, son corps était décharné et ses yeux exorbité. Le texte disait que, d'après une rumeur, le chanteur aurait attrapé le SIDA en se piquant à l'héroïne. Trafalgar compensait, aujourd'hui, sa consommation de drogue avec les cigarettes et l'alcool.

Il ressemblait à un musicien raté, qui après un premier EP désastreux, cédait déjà aux affres d'une vie de rock star, sans véritable carrière derrière lui.

Il cliqua sur l'article suivant, celui-ci était vieux de cinq ans. Il parlait du début de Jewelry et Trafalgar en tant que couple. Jewelry était belle et fraîche, souriante comme jamais Trafalgar lui paraissait moins dévasté et commençait à dégager ce charisme enivrant. Celle-ci datait sûrement de l'époque où Jewelry faisait tout son possible pour que Trafalgar la regarde, où son absence de réaction n'était pas encore un problème, où juste sa présence lui suffisait. En fin d'article, quelques lignes mentionnaient enfin leur musique et leur premier album qui se faisait tout juste connaître.

Ace soupira un coup. Tout semblait si facile pour eux aujourd'hui, leurs albums se vendaient comme des petits-pains, ils possédaient de belles voitures et de belles maisons, des pléthores de fan hurlaient à leur passage.

Mais ils avaient dû vendre leur âme au diable pour en arriver là.

Il se laissa un peu plus glisser dans sa chaise, la mine grave. Il avait tellement honte de s'être comporter comme un gamin trop gâté.

L'article suivant datait de trois ans et proclamait haut et fort que « Trafalgar Law de _The Supernovas_ était décédé suite à un rail de drogue de trop ». L'article était accompagné d'une photo de lui sûrement en train de dormir dans une position douteuse. Ace ricana et pensa que la morale de ce genre de personne était, décidemment, bien basse. L'article lui faisait même un bel éloge funèbre :

 _Le talentueux Trafalgar Law, celui que les jeunes en manque de repère avaient érigé en nouveau modèle est mort suite à son train de vie digne des plus grandes stars de la musique. Ce prodige de la guitare qui avait réconcilié fans et critiques incarnait le renouveau du rock, les maux des jeunes et des moins jeunes, cette société qui refusait de s'insurger. Il laisse derrière lui une œuvre musicale certes peu fournie mais d'une beauté rare ainsi que Jewelry Bonney, sa compagne depuis ses débuts._

 _La musique, les fans, les critiques et le monde vient de perdre un grand homme._

 _Les meilleurs partent toujours en premier._

Un grand sourire moqueur étira les lèvres d'Ace, les journalistes étaient les pires hypocrites qu'il soit, retournant leur veste juste pour vendre plus de magazine.

Les articles suivant n'étaient plus aussi sulfureux, on parlait juste de leur album ou de leur tournée, on sortait quelques phrases de son contexte pour en faire des titres chocs, rien de plus. Les photos montraient toujours Trafalgar et Jewelry ensemble, la rose avait un peu perdu de sa fraîcheur, elle avait sa main dans la sienne mais son regard se portait déjà vers un ailleurs. Trafalgar ne la regardait toujours pas.

Il vit d'autre choses aussi aberrantes, on disait qu'il buvait du sang d'animaux pour préserver sa voix, qu'il se brûlait le bout des doigts avec un briquet pour épaissir sa corne et améliorer son jeu de guitare. Un article disait même que Trafalgar Law fut une femme, mexicaine du nom de Teresa Lopez avant de devenir un homme et de choisir le nom de Trafalgar Law. Ou alors qu'un voisin aurait appelé la police car il jouait du tam-tam nu en fumant un pétard dans le jardin d'une villa après une soirée trop arrosée.

Les journalistes voyaient leur propre vérité mais pourtant, aucun d'eux n'avaient su voir la seule vérité. Aucun article ne parlait d'une possible homosexualité, même durant les débuts louche de leur faux couple. Pourtant il ne fallait pas plus de trois secondes à Ace pour remarquer que ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas vraiment.

Quelque chose attira tout de même son attention, sur toutes les photos dans un coin ou en arrière-plan, on voyait le même homme, jamais de face, souvent coupé. Mais sur les photos datant des trois dernières années, il disparut.

\- Tu regardes quoi depuis tout à l'heure ? fit la voix de Luffy derrière lui.

Ace sursauta et se redressa d'un bond avant de fermer le navigateur internet :

\- Rien Lu'.

.

Un mois. Un Lundi.

Rien n'avait sorti Ace dans son morne quotidien. Pas un coup de fil, pas un message.

Il roulait en direction du lycée, le point positif dans tout ça était que Smoker faisait une tête impayable en le voyant franchir tous les jours les portes du lycée. C'était le seul moment satisfaisant de sa journée avec ses déjeuners en compagnie de Thatch.

Thatch était dans le même cas que lui, sa nana s'éclatait comme une dingue autour du monde en le laissant là, pourtant son ami était loin d'être une épave comme lui.

Durant la journée, il surprit son ami avec un grand sourire sur le visage en regardant sur son portable. Il connaissait Thatch par cœur, il était toujours égal à lui-même, peu de choses arrivaient à leur mettre en colère et peu de choses arrivaient à le faire sourire de la sorte. La dernière fois que Thatch sourit de la sorte, c'était quand Ace et Marco étaient devenu un couple et sa dernière colère, quand Ace lui révéla que Marco n'était pas vraiment l'amant idéal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda Ace.

\- Jewel. Elle va m'appeler, dit-il sans réfléchir.

Ace ne put rien dire, quelque chose venait de se briser en lui. Il regarda Thatch s'éloigner, pendu au téléphone avec un sourire. Devant lui, son ami rigolait, s'exclamait en écoutant la voix de celle qu'il aimait alors que lui se mourrait au milieu de son désert affectif.

Jewelry avait le temps de lui téléphoner, de lui envoyer des messages, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Ace enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pour le moment il était trop choqué pour être en colère. Il venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il n'était rien pour le chanteur, peut-être juste son mec de Chicago, comme il pourrait exister son mec de New-York ou de Londres.

Il laissa ses mains devant ses yeux pour cacher les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Le temps n'était pas le problème, il n'avait juste pas envie de lui parler. Même son désert venait de disparaître, il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui, il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus qu'un mirage. Cet amour qui croyait être le sien n'existait pas. Depuis des mois, il aimait une ombre, un fantôme, juste une belle façade qui s'était construit tout seul, mais il n'y avait rien derrière.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Thatch, son sourire se fana instantanément. Trafalgar était sûrement près de Jewelry en ce-moment, en train de boire du champagne dans un hôtel cinq étoiles en mangeant du caviar.

Jewelry appelait Thatch alors pourquoi pas lui ? Même si c'était pour l'envoyer chié, au moins il n'attendait pas ici comme une pauvre merde.

Ace sentit la colère naître au fond de son cœur. Il s'était juré de ne plus laisser les hommes le faire souffrir après son histoire avec Marco.

Un amer constat s'imposa alors lui, Trafalgar le rendait beaucoup plus malheureux qu'il le rendait heureux.

Le torrent brûlant de sa colère se dispersait partout dans son corps, il fronçait les sourcils, serrait les poings et la mâchoire.

Pourquoi acceptait-il de se laisser malmener de la sorte ? Il y avait des tas de gentils homosexuels à Chicago qui feraient sûrement son bonheur.

Mais ceux-là n'avaient pas son charisme, ses yeux d'argent liquide, sa peau caramel, ses cheveux épais et doux. Ils n'avaient pas des vents chauds dans la voix, cet étrange pouvoir de lui faire oublier le monde quand il se noyait dans son regard ou quand il touchait sa peau.

Thatch revint vers lui, il venait de raccrocher et de rater une belle occasion de lui parler. Son ami resta interdit un moment puis posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

\- C'est pas ta faute, va.

\- J'pensais qu'il t'envoyait un texto au moins une fois par jour !

\- Tu parles, même ça, c'est trop lui demander. J'me demande s'il pense à moi au moins une fois par jour.

\- … Jewel m'a dit qu'elle me contactera sur Skype demain. Viens, peut-être que tu le verras.

\- Merci, frérot.

\- Je ne dirais rien à Jewel, il vaut mieux.

Lendemain Ace avançait dans le froid glacial. Thatch n'habitait pas loin, alors il marcha dans le quartier au lieu de prendre la voiture. Perdu dans ses pensées, Ace faillit louper l'immeuble de son ami, il sonna et grimpa les deux étages. Thatch l'attendait sur le perron :

\- Salut Ace, pile à l'heure.

L'appartement de Thatch ressemblait à celui d'une grand-mère, il y faisait bien chaud et une bonne odeur de cuisine flottait en permanence, la décoration était vieillotte mais l'ensemble mettait vraiment du baume au cœur.

\- J'vais chercher une boisson ou quelque chose.

Il retira ses chaussures ainsi que son manteau et laissa le tout en vrac dans l'entré, il connaissait Thatch depuis trop longtemps pour faire des manières. Il entra dans le salon et s'installa sur le canapé, devant lui son ordinateur était allumé :

 _\- Mais c'est Ace !_

Il sursauta et braqua ses yeux sur l'écran. A l'image Jewelry Bonney lui faisait des signes avec un sourire solaire. Thatch le rejoint avec de quoi prendre un café. Ace essaya de paraître surpris mais ses yeux inspectaient la chambre d'hôtel pour espérer y voir une ombre familière :

\- Jewel ? C'est toi ?

 _\- Evidemment, c'est pas le Pape !_

Ace ne pouvait pas jouer plus longtemps la comédie. Il savait qu'il était là, à quelques centimètre d'elle, en train de se la couler douce, s'en fichant royalement de ce que lui pouvait ressentir ici.

\- Il est où !? Aboya Ace.

La rose détourna les yeux, sachant pertinemment de qui il était question.

\- Il est où, merde ! Traf, je sais que t'es là, montre toi où je fais un malheur !

 _\- Il ne peut pas te répondre, Ace._

\- Putain, il s'est bien foutu d'ma gueule en m'faisant croire qu'il pourrait pas m'appeler ! Quel connard !

 _\- Ace, il peut t'entendre, tu sais._

\- Tant mieux qu'il écoute ! Trafalgar Law t'es qu'un enfoiré de première, comment t'as pu me mentir de la sorte, hein ? Finalement tu me tiens pas plus en estime que tes fans ou que la terre entière ! Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un mec comme toi ! Tu m'laisses en plan ici, même pas capable de m'envoyer un minuscule texto alors que Jewel et Thatch discutent sur Skype ! hurla-t-il.

Jewelry faisait des va-et-vient entre l'écran et sa gauche, sûrement qu'elle scrutait les réactions de son ami. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Ace ne vit qu'une grande ombre qu'il reconnut s'en mal rabattre l'écran de l'ordinateur, mettant fin à leur conversation.

Ace se leva d'un bond et prit rageusement son portable dans sa poche. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait occupé tout le temps et il avait respecté ça en ne l'appelant pas tous les quarts d'heures.

Il dépassait toutes les bornes, le cœur d'Ace était au bord de l'explosion.

Trahi, il se sentait trahi, trompé, manipulé comme un gamin trop naïf. Il composa son numéro de tête et s'énerva en entendant la tonalité :

\- T'as intérêt à répondre, salopard !

Mais rien, juste sa voix suave qui indiquait de laisser un message. Cette voix lui mit un coup au cœur, il imaginait ce ton doux et chaleureux comme les siroccos atteindre les oreilles d'un autre en ce-moment

\- Traf ! Espèce de connard, de salopard, de … de … Comment t'as pu me faire ça ! Pourquoi tu veux pas me parler, hein ? T'es en train de taper un autre mec c'est ça ? J'vaux tellement rien pour toi que t'es obligé de m'enfumer d'la sorte ! Pourquoi tu m'as simplement dit que tu ne m'aimais pas si tu voulais enchaîner les conquêtes ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé espérer que, toi et moi, on serait tellement plus que ça …

La haine se dissipait pour laisser place à une profonde tristesse, tristesse qui l'animait depuis son départ, tristesse qui lui faisait perdre la tête, qui rendait son cœur malade à en vomir. Il était au bord des larmes, pourquoi il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'un mec simple et sans histoire ? Pourquoi son cœur s'amourachait toujours de cinglé avec une personnalité bancale.

\- … Traf, faut pas m'laisser là, sérieux. J'vais faire une connerie si tu ne m'donnes pas de signe de vie. J't'aime, Traf, tu le sais. Pourquoi tu m'fais ça ? Tu vas pas répondre, hein ? J'suis sûr que t'es en train d'écouter mon pathétique discours en buvant du champagne dans ton hôtel cinq étoiles. J'sais pas si j'aurais envie de te voir dans deux mois, j'sais pas si j'aurais envie de t'aimer dans deux mois …

Il raccrocha. Le silence régnait dans l'appartement de Thatch, celui-ci ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il s'approcha dans son ami qui essuyait les quelques perles salées qui glissaient sur sa joue :

\- Il ne t'a jamais menti, Ace. Même si les apparences sont contre lui, ne l'oublie pas, tenta Thatch.

\- Il ne ment pas, il ne dit rien, pour moi c'est la même chose !

\- Ecoute, je l'ai aperçu une ou deux fois quand je discutais avec Jewel. Ils ont toujours une chambre rien que pour eux, avec lits séparés, s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre je l'aurais remarqué. Jewel me l'aurait dit …

\- T'es peut-être juste bien tombé.

Thatch attrapa le bras ballant de son ami et le guida vers le canapé, il poussa l'ordinateur et lui tendit une tasse de café bien chaude :

\- Allez prend ça, tu te sentiras mieux.

\- Comment tu fais pour rester aussi détendu à propos de Jewel ? demanda Ace en buvant une gorgée de café.

\- Je lui fais confiance, et puis c'est dans ma nature d'être calme, pas comme toi !

\- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance ? murmura Ace.

\- T'as toujours eu le chic pour aimer des mecs un peu bad boys.

\- Jewelry t'a tout dit à propos d'elle et du groupe ?

\- Oui, même le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de Law avant.

\- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas de les savoir tous les deux, dans la même chambre à des milliers kilomètres de nous ?!

\- … Non, parce qu'il est avec toi, sourit Thatch.

\- Après tout ce que j'viens de lui dire, j'pense qu'on peut enterrer notre histoire, soupira Ace.

\- N'importe quoi ! T'es vraiment aveugle, ma parole ! Il ne te laissera pas tomber comme ça !

\- J'en ai marre que ce soit les autres qui me disent ce genre de chose ! S'énerva-t-il un peu.

\- Je ne le connais pas, même pas du tout, mais Jewel me parle beaucoup de lui. Avant elle était vraiment inquiète, mais maintenant que tu es là, elle peut avancer.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui se bat pour nous !

\- Law doit d'abord se battre contre lui-même, c'est autrement plus compliqué.

\- … Même toi tu le comprends mieux que moi.

\- L'amour rend aveugle, rigola Thatch. Et puis il s'en fout des autres, c'est toi qu'il veut. Crois-moi, si ce soir, il n'a pas pu te parler, il devait y avoir une raison, une bonne raison. Aie confiance en lui.

\- Ouais … j'ai l'temps de cogiter … Trois mois, c'est long, putain !

\- A qui le dis-tu, soupira gravement Thatch.

Ace quitta l'appartement après avoir vidé la cafetière, les deux amis avaient discuté de leur amour exilé, apaisant un peu leur cœur de ce trop-plein d'émotion, mais celui d'Ace menaçait encore de déborder au moindre coup trop violent. Il rentra chez lui, Luffy jouait à la console avec un ami qu'il salua rapidement – c'était Usopp, celui-ci était de toute façon trop impressionné pour lui répondre.

Le vide, la haine, la tristesse et maintenant le regret.

Ace ouvrit un à un les placards de sa cuisine, à la recherche d'une bouteille qui pourrait calmer l'incendie de son cerveau. Il avait acheté un jour une bouteille de vodka parce que Marco adorait ça, il la retrouva finalement, couverte de poussière derrière les casseroles. Elle était à peine entamée, il se prit un verre quelconque et il le remplit beaucoup plus que raison.

Il but son verre cul-sec et ressentit immédiatement l'alcool lui monter à la tête, brouillant ses pensées pendant une petite fraction de seconde. Il secoua la tête et les voilà de retour. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il lui faudra beaucoup plus qu'un verre pour oublier le chanteur. Il en vida en autre aussi rapidement que le premier et si Luffy et son ami n'étaient pas la pièce à côté, il aurait sûrement enchaîné avec un troisième.

Il entra dans le salon, persuadé de marcher droit et d'avoir l'air tout à fait normal mais les yeux froncés de Luffy sur lui disaient le contraire :

\- Vous faîtes quoi, les jeunes ?

\- Bah, Usopp et moi, on voulait regarder le concert de Traffy et les autres, en direct ! Regarde on a même du pop-corn !

Ace se figea un instant, _The Supernovas_ passait à la télé ? En direct ? Pourquoi lui, Portgas D. Ace, l'homme qui avait vu le leader du groupe dans des situations que personne ne connait, n'était pas au courant alors que le reste du monde l'était ?

Encore quelque chose qui restait à travers de sa gorge, ça ne devrait pas le rendre malade comme ça, ce n'était rien qu'un détail. Il savait plein de chose sur Trafalgar que les autres ignoraient, du moins il l'espérait.

\- Bah poussez-vous un peu alors ! déclara-t-il, ne voulant rien laisser paraître.

Les deux collégiens s'exécutaient immédiatement et Ace plongea sa main dans le pop-corn tout chaud. Luffy l'observa avec des gros yeux :

\- Hé, c'était pour nous ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- J'prélève juste une taxe.

\- Retire-tes grosses paluches de mon bol ! Usopp est invité, et tu manges tout !

\- … Non, non, Luffy, c'est pas grave, j'en voulais pas, balbutia le long-nez.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est pas parce que mon frère est là que tu ne dois rien dire ! s'énerva Luffy.

\- Calme-toi, Lu', tu vas lui faire peur, ricana Ace.

\- C'est de ta faute !

\- La ferme, ça commence !

A l'écran, la scène venait tout juste de s'éclairer, le groupe dégageait déjà cette incroyable énergie – même à travers la télé, même après cinq minutes de live. Ace se concentrait sur Trafalgar, s'il traverserait le Pacifique jusqu'à Sidney, il le trouverait là sur scène en train de jouer. Il inspecta attentivement son visage et se pinça les lèvres, le chanteur avait les traits tirés et des poches biens lourdes sous les yeux, il semblait exténué, à un pas du burnout.

Mais pendant toute la durée du concert il n'arrêtait pas de sourire, de sauter, de traverser la scène de droite à gauche, d'hurler au publique de chanter avec lui. Rien n'était perceptible pour quiconque ne le connaissant pas vraiment.

Luffy et Usopp étaient comme des dingues à côté de lui, les deux amis avaient monté le son de la télé à fond sans qu'Ace ne s'en rende compte et ils chantaient à tue-tête les paroles de leurs morceaux préférés. Ace, lui, s'en fichait de la musique, il se contentait de l'admirer, de décrypter ses émotions. Malgré sa fatigue, il semblait heureux d'être là.

Vint alors le moment où Trafalgar investissait seul la scène avec sa guitare. Il se rappelait de ce moment lors du concert à Chicago, il s'était senti si proche de lui à l'époque, le publique aussi sûrement. Il s'assit sur son tabouret et ajusta son micro, la foule criait et lui souriait comme un gamin.

« _Ce soir, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de spécial … je vais abandonner ma guitare pour me mettre au piano ! Je m'excuse d'avance, ce ne sera pas terrible »_

Ace fronça les sourcils et le regarda marcher sous les applaudissements et s'installer derrière le piano. Il mit le micro devant sa bouche et se racla la gorge :

« _Je dédie ce morceau à tous ceux qui aiment, envers et contre tout »_

 _Wise men say, only fool rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Should I stay would be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like the river flows surely to the see_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Something we meant to be_

 _Take my hand_

 _Take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

Des briquets brillaient comme des milliers d'étoiles dans la nuit. Ce fut bien trop court pour Ace, il voulait l'entendre encore et encore prononcer ces mots. Oui, il avait l'audace de croire que tout cela lui était destiné.

Le concert reprit normalement et Ace croisa le regard de Luffy qui souriait de toutes ses dents :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lu' ?

\- Rien, shishishi. Je suis content, c'est tout !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te rend si heureux ? grommela Ace.

\- Rien en particulier.


	18. Oops I did it again

**Hellooo tout le monde ! Je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour votre présence, surtout au chapitre précédent, vous avez défoncé tout mes stats et ça me fait trop plaisir ! Thank you, thank you ! Merci pour vos reviews aussi, on est bientôt à 100, c'est complètement dingue !**

 **Je suis en train de réfléchir si je vais un petit quelque chose pour la personne qui laissera la 100è, alors surveillez vos MP ;)**

 **Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est sûrement est de mes préférés. J'avais tellement hâte que vous le lisiez et le voilà en ligne ! J'ai mis quelques musiques sur mon profil si ça vous intéresse et celles de ce chapitre y seront aussi.**

 **Le prochain chapitre paraîtra le 14 février ! Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, ce sera aussi le chapitre du retour du groupe! Alors big love ou grosse dispute ? ... Suspens !**

* * *

Mi-Février, deux mois.

Ace avait traversé tellement d'émotion qu'il se sentait vide et mou comme un gant de toilette.

Au lycée, chez lui, au restaurant, même devant une feuille blanche et un crayon entre les doigts, il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vieille carcasse.

Faire des croix sur le calendrier jusqu'au retour de groupe le remplissait d'espoir et de désespoir en même temps, le vingt-huit Mars lui paraissait tellement loin et en même temps ces croix rouges le rapprochaient tous les jours un peu plus de cette date.

Il faisait moche et froid, le soleil avait disparu depuis des semaines – même lui semblait ennuyé par sa besogne. Ace ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres avant de monter les escaliers, il regarda rapidement le courrier - le gouvernement en voulait à son porte-monnaie : facture d'eau, d'électricité, taxe d'habitation, redevance télé, tout cela d'un coup. Au moins certains s'ennuyaient moins que lui.

Il ouvrit son relevé bancaire dans la foulé, histoire de voir le trou abyssal de son compte. A peine plus de 150 $ pour finir le mois, ça risquait d'être juste. Il soupira en poussant la porte de son appartement, en ce-moment il n'y avait que dormir qui le rendait heureux. Il retira ses chaussures et posa le courrier sur la table du salon quand quelque chose attira son attention, une odeur particulière, si âpre et forte qu'elle le fit tousser.

\- Lu' ? T'es là ? lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Son petit frère déboula devant la porte, lui interdisant l'accès. Il avait les cheveux en pétard et un peu brûlé sur le devant, de la farine partout sur le visage et surtout les yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là-dedans ?

\- Euh … un gâteau, pour toi.

\- Toi, Monkey D. Luffy, tu fais de la pâtisserie ? Ton superpouvoir c'est de les bouffer les gâteaux, pas de les cuisiner !

\- J'ai voulu tester, murmura-t-il.

\- Ca ne sent pas le brûler ?

\- Peut-être un peu …

\- Pousse-toi de là !

Ace entra dans sa cuisine et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit des flammes danser sur les restes du gâteau de Luffy, à l'intérieur du four entrouvert. Il se précipita pour fermer la porte en voyant que les flammes commençaient à lécher le bois de l'étagère juste à côté

\- Mais t'es dingue ! Comment t'as fait pour foutre le feu DANS le four !

\- Si j'avais su qu'il fallait juste le fermer pour arrêter le carnage …

Ace fronça les sourcils et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre pour que le vent froid dissipe l'épaisse fumée qui virevoltait dans la cuisine. Luffy se tenait devant lui avec son grand sourire plein d'excuse, Ace grommela entre ses dents et ouvrit la porte du four pour sortir l'épaisse pâte carbonisé que son frère avait tenté de cuir. Il le posa rapidement sur la table et inspecta la chose : une grosse croute noire et friable comme de la cendre, en dessous le reste du gâteau pas du tout cuit.

\- C'était quoi à la base ?

\- Un cheesecake aux Oréo …

\- Bah maintenant, c'est un cheesecake inversé, les Oréo au-dessus et le fromage blanc dessous.

Luffy rigola à la blague de son frère mais celui-ci le fit rapidement taire avec en braquant ses yeux intransigeant sur lui.

\- J'espère pour toi que le four n'a pas rendu l'âme !

\- Si c'est le cas, il mériterait le paradis.

\- Et toi, l'enfer !

Ace tourna les boutons du four dans tous les sens, espérant le voir réagir mais même l'horloge semblait hors-service. Il sentait l'angoisse de Luffy monter d'un cran. Les flammes avaient surchauffé la partie électronique, faisait fondre les composants, résultats le four était bel et bien mort.

\- Ca à brûler combien de temps ?

\- Euh … je sais pas trop, j'étais un peu paniqué, balbutia Luffy.

\- Une estimation ?

\- Cinq à dix minutes …

\- Quoi ! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Et t'es resté planté là tout ce temps ?

\- J'ai essayé d'éteindre avec de l'eau mais ça a fait encore plus de fumée…

\- T'as vraiment rien dans l'crâne par moment, soupira Ace. Tu crois vraiment qu'on a les moyens de se racheter un four !?

\- … Il est mort ?

\- Oui, Lu', il est mort ! Juste bon pour la décharge !

\- Oups ?

\- … J'te jure, si t'étais pas aussi mignon, j't'aurais déjà mis à la porte !

\- Mais, j'suis ton frère ! s'indigna Luffy.

\- T'as intérêt à me trouver une excuse en béton pour le SAV ! Après les factures, le four, le monde veut ma peau ?

\- Tu pourrais demander à Traf –

\- NON ! Ne prononce pas ce nom où je te fais dormir sur le balcon pendant trois jours, compris !

\- Mais !

Ace posa ses yeux sur son petit frère qui faisait une moue désolé en gonflant ses joues. Il soupira, il savait toujours comment l'avoir :

\- C'est pas grave, je verrais ça demain, pour l'instant, va te laver avant que les flics ne viennent t'arrêter !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ils feraient ça ? Le meurtre de four est passible d'emprisonnement ? J'veux pas aller en prison, j'tiendrais pas le coup ! J'ai rien à vendre et puis j'aime les filles !

\- Lu' calme-toi ! J'ai dit ça parce que tu es couvert de farine.

\- Oh …. Et ?

\- C'est une blague …

\- Ah d'accord ! Elle est bien bonne ! rigola Luffy.

\- T'as pas compris ?

\- Non.

\- Tant pis, va à la douche maintenant, j'en peux plus de toi !

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, c'était sûrement le blond.

Marco. Celui-là profitait de l'absence de Trafalgar pour encore tenter sa chance avec Ace, il lui envoyait des messages toutes les heures. Mais son ex avait raison sur un point, une chose qu'Ace ne pouvait qu'avouer même si ça lui ripait la gorge : Trafalgar l'avait bel et bien abandonné pour partir en tournée.

 _« T'as besoin de te changer les idées, si on sortait ce soir ? »_

Ace rigola presque, l'audace de son ex était sans limite, comment pouvait ne serait-ce même penser qu'Ace aller répondre favorablement.

 _Crève, connard._

Il envoya le message sans aucune gêne, Marco ne voulait pas comprendre, il faisait la sourde oreille, il était obligé d'utiliser des mots pareils.

 _« Au Sidetrack, si tu changes d'avis. Je n'irais pas sans toi. »_

Ace éteignit son portable. Il regarda l'heure, vingt-et-une heure, la soirée sera encore longue, comme d'habitude rien à la télé, Luffy venait de claquer la porte après sa douche pour sa soirée pyjama et jeux-vidéos chez Usopp.

Il regarda sa tenue, t-shirt et jeans noir, convenable.

Pourquoi au juste restait-il là, seul dans son appartement, attendant un mec qui pourrait être bien mort qu'il ne le saurait même pas ? Un mec qui semblait pouvoir se passer de lui si facilement pendant trois mois.

Il se leva d'un bond et enfila son manteau. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, il ne dira rien à Marco, il pourrait aller se changer tranquillement les idées autour d'un mojito au Sidetrack.

Il grimpa dans sa vieille voiture brinquebalante et roula jusqu'au centre-ville. Avec Marco, il fréquentait souvent ce genre d'endroit quand ils étaient indissociables, au point que le couple acquit une certaine notoriété dans le petit monde des clubs gay de Chicago, au point qu'Ace loupait tous ses cours du matin, bien avant que l'absentéisme soit son sport favori. Il sortait et dépensait un argent qu'il ne possédait pas sans être majeur.

Puis Marco l'avait enfermé peu à peu dans sa prison dorée, avant qu'il ne la transforme en enfer.

Il se gara dans une rue adjacente, plus du tout convaincue que son idée était bonne. Il avait, comme toujours, autant de personne sur le trottoir qu'à l'intérieur. Ace joua des coudes pour rentrer, maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas faire demi-tour, il voulait juste prendre un verre, écouter autre chose que _The Supernovas_ et peut-être faire un brin de causette avec un barman compréhensif.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret libre devant le bar, un homme s'approcha de lui pour prendre sa commande :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'te sers, mon chou ?

\- Un mojito, cria Ace pour que sa voix dépasse la musique.

Le serveur hocha la tête et prépara son verre juste devant lui. Il le lui tendit avec un grand sourire :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, pleins de choses, éluda Ace.

\- Cette chose n'aurait pas un cul d'enfer ?

\- … Si.

\- Oublie-le, va. Si tu collais un sourire sur ton visage, la moitié des mecs d'ici ramperait à tes pieds.

\- Peut-être bien, marmonna Ace.

\- Il n'est pas du genre facile à oublier, hein ? Continua le serveur.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Il est plutôt du genre à hanter mon esprit.

\- En tout cas, si t'étais mon mec, jamais j't'aurais laissé venir ici seul, crois-moi !

\- Merci.

\- De rien, mon chou, profite un peu, les problèmes on les laisse à la porte ici. Je fermerai les yeux quand t'embrassera quelqu'un.

Le serveur s'éloigna en réajustant le col de sa chemise impeccablement repassée. Ace prit son verre et se tourna vers la foule. Le club était toujours bondé en fin de semaine, les hommes et les femmes discutaient joyeusement en se draguant gentiment, sans tabous, ni préjugés. La musique et la chaleur ambiante rapprochaient les corps, certains s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, d'autres dansaient collés-serrés en espérant ne pas terminer la nuit seul.

Ace avait arrêté de compter le nombre de nuit qu'il passait dans le froid et la solitude. Il soupira en prenant une bonne gorgée de son mojito, après cela il rentra tranquillement chez lui.

Il se laissa un peu entraîner par la musique, son verre d'alcool commençait à faire effet, il en oubliait le silence. Son regard se perdit un peu dans la foule quand il croisa celui clair d'un inconnu en face de lui.

L'inconnu lui sourit, il en fit de même, un peu gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit de matage. Il se concentra sur son verre et prit une gorgée comme si de rien n'était, puis il reposa ses yeux sur l'inconnu qui le regardait toujours. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu froid, presque gris.

Il s'approcha sûrement enorgueilli par cet échange. Ace finit son verre cul-sec, bien décidé d'oublier ses tourments.

\- Salut, fit l'inconnu.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Ton verre est vide, tu veux que j'm'en occupe.

\- Volontiers.

Il sourit d'une façon tout à fait charmante et lui prit son verre. Il était à peine plus grand que lui, la peau bien bronzée malgré l'hiver et les cheveux sombre dans tous les sens. Ace s'adossa contre le bar et observa son nouvel ami, il était plutôt beau gosse mais il lui manquait ce petit quelque chose, pour le rendre exceptionnel. Il revint avec deux mojitos :

\- Tu traînes souvent dans le coin ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment … ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu, répondit Ace.

\- Hum, j'peux juste te demander ton âge ?

\- Vingt-et-un, t'en fais pas.

\- Ok, ouf, parce que t'es carrément mon genre … désolé d'être aussi direct.

\- Y'a pas de mal, mais, en fait j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

\- Vraiment, il est dans l'coin ?

\- Non, il est à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Oh … si tu veux mon avis, il est vraiment inconscient de te laisser seul dans c'bar.

Ace lui sourit et but son verre. Trafalgar s'amusait à l'autre bout du monde, alors il était bien décidé à faire la même chose ici. L'inconnu semblait attendre un signe de sa part, Ace termina rapidement son verre et le posa sur le comptoir :

\- Tu danses ? demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de son inconnu pétillèrent instantanément. Ace ne voulait rien savoir de lui, ni son nom, ni son adresse ou sa profession, il voulait juste qu'il lui fasse oublier pour une heure ou deux son cœur qui se mourrait dans le froid dans l'hiver.

La musique était plutôt bonne, apparemment la soirée était consacrée aux années 90 et 2000. Les deux jeunes hommes dansaient l'un en face de l'autre en échangeant quelques regards complices. Le DJ changea alors de disque, pour une chanteuse qu'Ace connaissait par cœur – Britney Spears.

 _I'm a slave 4 U._

Ace se rapprocha alors de son inconnu, galvanisé par la voix délibérément outrageuse de Britney. Son cerveau baigné d'alcool oublia un peu l'autre homme qui était intimement lié à la blonde. Son inconnu se rapprocha aussi et maintenant ils dansaient hanches contre hanches au rythme des percussions.

Il voulait juste oublié sa solitude au milieu de ses corps bouillants.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

\- Ace.

\- Tu veux pas savoir le mien ?

\- Beau brun aux yeux clairs me convient parfaitement.

Les mains du beau brun aux yeux clairs se perdaient sur son torse, froissant son t-shirt. Ace ferma un peu les yeux, l'alcool l'avait mis en orbite et il n'arrivait pas à réprimer la vague de plaisir qu'il ressentait en ce-moment. Ace se déhancha encore plus et mis ses mains sur les fesses de son inconnu qui embrassait son cou, lui aussi échaudé par le comportement d'Ace.

Il faisait incroyablement chaud dans le club, les lumières peinaient à éclairer tous les visages, la musique contrôlait chaque mouvement indécent d'Ace, il n'aurait jamais pensé faire ce genre de chose avec un mec qu'il connaissait que depuis cinq minutes.

La musique s'arrêta et Ace s'écarta subitement gêné par son comportement mais le beau brun aux yeux clairs le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ace ne répondit pas et le repoussa violemment, l'inconnu le regardait avec incompréhension :

\- Pourquoi tu m'chauffes comme ça ?

\- J'en sais rien …

\- Viens, t'as besoin d'un coup de pouce pour te libérer complètement.

Il lui prit la main et ils se faufilèrent entre la foule pour atteindre les toilettes. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et le beau brun aux yeux clairs l'emmena dans un cabinet vide. La tête d'Ace tournait dans tous les sens. L'homme sortit un petit sachet de la poche de son jeans :

\- Attends, fit Ace. J'touche pas ça, moi !

\- T'inquiète, elle n'est pas coupée avec des trucs chelou. C'est d'la bonne, comme on dit !

Il sortit un joint déjà tout prêt de son sachet transparent et l'alluma. Il aspira une bonne dose de fumée et ferma les yeux pour en apprécier les effets, puis il le tendit à Ace. Il avait déjà fumé des cigarettes légales mais jamais d'illégales. Le beau brun aux yeux clairs sourit et posa le joint au bout de ses lèvres :

\- J'vais t'aider.

Il aspira à nouveau la fumée mais la garda en bouche puis plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d'Ace, la fumée s'infiltra dans sa bouche en même temps que sa langue. Ace sentit la substance toxique irriter sa trachée et ses bronches mais la langue du bel inconnu empêchait toute protestation, il embrassait vraiment bien.

\- Tu te sens comment ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien, un peu embrouillé, balbutia Ace.

\- C'est normal, sourit-il. Il t'en faut un peu plus pour planer haut.

L'inconnu recommença son manège jusqu'au filtre de son joint. Au fur et à mesure, Ace ne savait plus s'il préférait la douce sensation de la marijuana dans sa bouche ou la langue particulièrement douée du beau brun aux yeux clairs. Ace était complètement désinhibé, il baladait ses mains partout sur son inconnu en l'embrassant comme un dingue.

\- Viens, on retourne danser.

Ace se laissa encore une fois traîner au milieu du dancefloor. Son inconnu l'abandonna un instant et revint avec un shooter :

\- C'est quoi ? cria Ace.

\- La ferme et bois !

Son bon sens s'était envolé depuis longtemps alors il haussa les épaules et bus son petit verre cul-sec avec un grand sourire. Quelque seconde furent nécessaire pour qu'il retourne à la réalité, il avait l'impression de s'être dédoublé, que son esprit venait de quitter son corps, le rendant incontrôlable. Le beau brun sourit et se colla à lui pour profiter de la musique, il parsemait son cou de baiser papillons. Ace se laissa faire, plus vraiment avec lui, rêvant d'un autre.

Il ne savait plus l'heure ou le jour, ni comment il s'était retrouvé à danser torse-nu sur le comptoir du bar avec son brun dans les bras. On lui avait tendu un micro qu'il avait accepté avec un grand sourire et maintenant il braillait les paroles de sa voix déglinguée :

 _Show me how you want me to be_

 _Tell me Baby_

 _'_ _Cause I need to know now, because …_

 _My loneliness is killing me !_

 _I must confess I still believe_

 _Still believe ..._

 _When I'm not with you I loose my mind_

 _Give me a sign_

 _Hit me baby one more time_

Toute la communauté homosexuel de Chicago l'écoutait chanter comme une casserole, certain avait même sortis des briquets pour l'encourager, quand il eut terminé, son inconnu l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ace rigolait et voulu descendre de son perchoir, malheureusement tout son corps tremblait à cause de la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'il avait ingérer. Il ne voyait plus sa propre personne clairement et son pied manqua pitoyablement le tabouret et il s'écroula comme une pauvre loque au milieu de ses fans d'un jour.

Le beau brun aux yeux clairs le releva en rigolant, dans le même état que lui. Il s'agrippa à ses épaules fines mais solides et l'embrassa comme un sauvage, sans plus de cérémonie. Le beau brun aux yeux clairs ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre avec autant de ferveur, bien décidé à terminer la soirée en sa compagnie.

Les deux amants d'une soirée se pavanèrent jusqu'au milieu de la piste où le DJ avait repris les rênes de la soirée et alors que l'inconnu prit la main d'Ace pour l'inviter à danser, celui-ci se figea.

Malgré qu'il fût aussi sobre qu'un biscuit imbibé de rhum, il remarqua immédiatement la personne qui se tenait sévèrement devant lui. Il prit appui sur l'inconnu ainsi qu'une grande inspiration pour paraître le plus normal du monde.

\- Ace, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda-t-il.

\- Bah … J'm'éclate, balbutia-t-il. J'te présente beau yeux aux bruns clairs … non. Beau clair aux yeux brun … C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

\- Beau brun aux yeux clairs.

\- Ramène-toi, t'es dans un état pas possible.

Ace se laissa traîner en faisant des gestes stupides à son inconnu, celui-là n'appréciant pas de se faire voler sa proie, s'interposa :

\- Minute, Ace est avec moi ! T'es qui pour l'embarquer comme ça ?

\- Bouge de là, répondit-il.

\- Héééééééé, cria Ace. Vous battez pas ! De tout façon … Marco est trop fort, j'le sais parce qu'il m'en mit des tannés !

\- Attends, c'est vrai ? S'étonna l'inconnu.

\- Il divague simplement ! C'est toi qui l'a drogué d'la sorte ?

\- C'était juste un petit joint, ok !

Marco le poussa en arrière puis passa devant lui, le bras d'Ace fermement dans sa main. Il le traîna jusqu'à l'extérieur :

\- Wahou … C'est l'hiver maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- T'es venu comment ?

\- En voiture … Mon pur-sang noir n'était pas là …

Marco fit un tour sur lui-même et aperçu la vieille voiture d'Ace dans une rue à côté. Il farfouilla dans ses poches pour trouver les clés :

\- Hey, me touche pas, sale anananas !

\- La ferme, Ace.

Il déverrouilla la voiture et installa Ace côté passager, celui-ci tenait à peine assis sur son siège. Marco se mit derrière le volant et conduisit jusqu'à son appartement.

\- Pourquoi t'es allé là-bas sans moi ?

\- Parce que j'veux plus voir ta tête de psychopathe ! T'es pas un mec bien Marco, grommela-t-il.

\- On est sorti ensemble pendant un an, j'te rappelle.

\- … Bah, t'étais cool avant, maintenant tu crains.

Marco soupira et sortit de la voiture. Il aida Ace à en faire de même et ils traversèrent le parking avec une vitesse proche de celle d'un vieux en déambulateur :

\- Ramène-moi chez moi, espèce de kidnappeur ! A L'AIDE ! ON ME CAPTURE !

Marco lui mit la main devant la bouche pour le faire taire et l'installa sur son canapé :

\- Quand il saura ça, il va te faire la tête au carré, peut-être même au triangle ! cria Ace en essayant de se relever.

\- Ah ouais, tu vas lui dire quand ? Au téléphone ? J'suis sûr qu'il t'appelle même pas.

\- … T'es méchant !

\- C'est pas moi le méchant, Ace. Il t'a abandonné, moi je suis venu te chercher alors que t'allais faire une connerie.

\- Il est parti …, balbutia-t-il. Il est parti.

\- Oui, tu vas mal et il s'en fiche complètement.

Ace sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, sa joyeuse euphorie venait de s'envoler à la seconde. Tous ce qu'il avait espéré oublier, lui revenait en pleine face puissance cent milles. Il posa ses yeux humides et aux bords des larmes sur Marco :

\- Il m'aime pas ?

\- Non … sinon il serait là. Il ne t'a jamais aimé, Ace. Ouvre les yeux, bon sang !

Il s'écroula dans les bras du blond qui ne pouvait réprimer un petit sourire alors qu'il passait ses mains dans le dos d'Ace. Il souleva son menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Je t'aimerai toujours, tu le sais, murmura Marco.

Ace ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder, complètement retourné par la situation. Alors Marco profita de sa faiblesse pour l'embrasser, Ace ne se débattit pas. Il se laissa faire alors que le blond l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

.

Ace grogna et ouvra les yeux, même la nuit de la chambre était beaucoup trop lumineuse pour sa tête. Il bougea un peu et sentit un boule de bowling aller et venir entre ses oreilles, écrasant tout sur son passage. Il avait l'impression de mâcher du dentifrice tant sa salive était devenue pâteuse, sa gorge brûlait sous la sécheresse. Il avait mal partout, incapable de lever les bras ou de bouger les jambes, un zombie était dans un meilleur état physique que lui.

Il essaya de comprendre où il était puisqu'un immense point d'interrogation remplaçait ses souvenirs de la nuit dernière. Malgré la faible lumière, il connaissait cette endroit, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il tourna doucement la tête pour ne pas la blesser et vit une touffe blonde dépasser des couvertures.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, non ce n'était pas un rêve Marco était bien à côté de lui, dans son lit. Il passa sa main dans son visage en soupirant, puis souleva la couette pour sortir de lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes au vue de sa condition – il était nu comme un ver. Il s'interdit toute pensée l'espace d'une seconde puis souleva à nouveau le drap pour observer Marco.

Nu, tout comme lui.

\- Putain de merde, murmura-t-il.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de se concentrer pour retrouver ses souvenirs, mais tout ce qu'il entendait c'était des tambours assourdissants.

Impossible, improbable, inimaginable.

Il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Comment avait-il pu laisser Marco le toucher une nouvelle fois ? Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Trafalgar, comment lui dire ?

Il se leva difficilement et enfila rapidement ses vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout dans la pièce – ce qui ne le rassura pas du tout. Il traversa à tout allure le couloir, heureusement, le blond laissait toujours les clés de voiture sur le petit meuble de l'entrée.

Il fallait qu'il parte avant que Marco se réveille et qu'il lui confirme tout ça.

Il prit doucement ses clés et ouvrit la porte sans un bruit :

\- Tu t'enfuis comme une call-girl, fit une voix derrière lui.

Ace se retourna, le blond se tenait nonchalamment adossé contre le mur, une robe de chambre sur le dos.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

\- Non, surtout pas !

Il sourit, narquois, et avança vers Ace qui avait perdu tout réflexe de survie. Maintenant il était juste à côté de lui, ses yeux bleus dans les siens :

\- Pourtant, je n'ai que des éloges à te faire, marmonna-t-il.

\- On a …

\- Oh que oui. Et tu es toujours aussi doué, à mon humble avis.

\- … C'est pas possible, tu mens ! Jamais je ne retomberai dans tes bras !

\- Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Regarde, tu es seul ici, ton pathétique chanteur t'a laissé derrière lui, comme je te l'avais dit.

\- La ferme, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre nous !

\- Je sais que c'est moi qui t'es fait bander hier soir et ça m'suffit.

\- LA FERME ! LA FERME !

Ace sortit de l'appartement en trombe, dévala les escaliers et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Il mit le contact et quitta le parking en trombe.

Impossible, impensable … inexcusable.

Il n'avait pas pu tromper Trafalgar avec Marco ! Pourquoi son stupide cerveau ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler.

L'autoradio se mit en marche :

 _Where were you when I was burned and broken_

 _While the days slipped by from my window watching_

 _Where were you when I was hurt and helpless_

 _Because the things you say and the things you do surround me_

\- La ferme David Gilmour ! s'écria-t-il en coupant le son.

Il s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, trop endommagé pour continuer sa route sainement. Son corps battait à tout rompre, il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Malgré tous ses défauts, il était fidèle. L'image du chanteur n'arrêtait pas de lui revenir en tête, comment avait-il pu mettre en péril sa relation avec lui ?

Ace se tapa la tête contre le volant, faisant hurler le klaxon en même temps. Il ne savait pas mentir, au moment où il le reverra sa culpabilité explosera. Cette histoire agira comme une lame de fond, Trafalgar le remarqua puisqu'il remarquait tout. Il devra s'expliquer et le chanteur le laissera tomber comme une vieille merde au bord de la route.

Impossible, impensable … inévitable.

Il restait encore un mois pour digérer tout ça, laisser ses souvenirs monter à la surface, peut-être que Marco le menait encore en bourrique, même s'il avait la sensation que le blond ne mentait pas. Il redémarra sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Le chemin était interminable, il se faisait klaxonner dans tous les sens mais s'il dépassait les trente kilomètres heures, il ne voyait qu'une bande floue autour de lui.

Chez lui, il resta sous la douche jusqu'à que l'eau soit glaciale puis se prépara un plat de pâtes pour être sûr de ne pas gerber plus tard. Il était midi, il alluma la télé et tomba sur les infos :

 _« The Supernovas vient d'annuler leur concert de ce soir à la Halle Tony Garnier de Lyon. Jewelry Bonney a annoncé que le chanteur avait subis un gros coup de fatigue et il n'était pas en mesure d'assurer le show comme ils le voulaient. Le groupe termine actuellement une tournée marathon de trois mois autour du monde. La bassiste du groupe a aussi dit qu'il se reposait et que la date à Paris Bercy était bien évidemment maintenue. Les fans français, bien que déçu se sont vus rembourser leur billet ou échanger contre une autre date. Nous rappelons que The Supernovas sera après-demain à Marseille puis à Paris pour terminer leur tournée en Angleterre, pays d'origine de Trafalgar Law pour trois soirs exceptionnels au Royal Albert Hall »_

Super, vraiment super.


	19. Chicago, gone

**bonjour tout le monde ! *ahem* je vous laisse directement avec le chapitre ce coup-ci ...**

 **La suite le 6 mars.**

* * *

Le 28 Mars. Dans la soirée, Trafalgar Law sera à nouveau dans ses bras et il oubliera tout le reste l'espace d'un instant.

Le groupe était sûrement à l'aéroport en ce-moment ou peut-être dans l'avion. Ace ne pouvait pas aller au lycée aujourd'hui, rester assis derrière une table à voir les heures passer était au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait pris rendez-vous avec le principal de Luffy pour parler du caractère exceptionnel de son petit frère.

Ace attendait que le directeur daigne le recevoir, ses yeux faisaient des vas-et-viens vers sa montre. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà dans l'avion, peut-être avaient-ils déjà décollé, dans tous les cas il volait à plus de trois cents kilomètres heure dans sa direction.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite bonne femme toute étriquée dans son tailleur et sa jupe crayon.

\- Monsieur Borsalino va vous recevoir. Veuillez me suivre.

Ace la suivit et s'agaça un peu du claquement de ses talons sur le parquet des couloirs. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer, au fond de la pièce derrière un bureau monumental se tenait un homme, fumant le cigare et portant un ignoble costume rayé jaune et blanc ainsi que des lunettes teintées. Il ressemblait plus à un patron de la mafia sicilienne qu'à un gentil principal de collège.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser.

La femme s'éclipsa sans un mot et le bruit de ses talons se perdit dans les couloirs de l'administration.

\- Monsieur Portgas, vous êtes là pour parler de Luffy votre … protégé, commença-t-il.

\- Je le considère comme mon frère, corrigea Ace.

\- Votre frère dans ce cas. Il a surpris tout le monde, pour vous dire !

\- Moi le premier ! Il est tellement … idiot par moment.

\- Eh bien, les enfants surdoués ont souvent une hyperactivité latente et comme ils s'ennuient profondément en classe, ils ont besoin de se défouler ou de trouver un autre centre d'intérêt. Ça se traduit le plus souvent par des bavardages, un comportement qui peux gêner les autres.

\- Alors vous êtes sûr qu'il est surdoué ? Je veux dire, ça ne peut pas être juste un coup d'éclat ou des contrôles trop faciles ? Parce que j'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'il obtienne des notes correctes l'année dernière.

\- Le cas de Luffy est à part, c'est vrai. Son intelligence c'est comme soudainement réveillé. Il n'a jamais été idiot, j'ai l'impression que cette année il s'est soudainement rendu compte de son potentiel.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'il se réveille comme ça du jour au lendemain ?

\- Eh bien, il a simplement trouvé un modèle, une inspiration. Quelque chose a changé dans votre vie récemment ?

\- …Non, rien en particulier.

\- Il parle souvent d'un groupe de musique, vous êtes au courant de quelque chose ?

\- Oh, je lui avais acheté une guitare l'été dernier et il a beaucoup progressé, alors je lui en acheté une plus cher pour Noël. Vous pensez que la musique a son importance ?

\- Elle a sûrement servie de catalyseur chez Luffy. Il n'est pas devenu intelligent du jour au lendemain, ça toujours été en lui. La guitare a peut-être fait jaillir tout ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux pour lui ?

\- Je ne saurais que vous dire de l'envoyer dans un établissement d'élite, mais on parle de Luffy.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait aller dans le même lycée que moi, mais j'ai peur qu'il glisse sur une mauvaise pente. Ce n'est pas endroit très bien fréquenté

\- Votre frère n'est pas influençable, il sait ce qu'il veut. Je pense qu'il faut le laisser prendre la décision tout seul, il a du potentiel, il ne réussira pas moins bien sa vie s'il avait dans un lycée du coin avec ses amis.

\- Vous me rassurez ! soupira Ace. Ce gosse va finir par me tuer …

\- Prenez cette brochure, au cas où.

Ace parcourut rapidement le flyers mais il ne vit que les mots Rhode Island. Il repensa soudainement à ce que Smoker lui avait dit.

\- Je voulais vous parler d'autre chose. Votre condition est plutôt inhabituelle, Luffy n'est pas votre frère de sang ?

\- Non, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais tout gamin, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. Luffy et moi avons enchaîné les familles d'accueils ensemble. Quand j'ai eu l'âge de devenir son tuteur je n'ai pas hésité un instant, on a passé encore quelques temps dans une dernière famille avant de s'installer ensemble dans un appartement dans le quartier populaire. Quant au parent de Luffy, j'en sais pas grand-chose, ils doivent être quelque part dans ce monde.

\- Eh bien, justement. J'ai reçu cette lettre durant cette semaine, vous devriez la lire au calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Ace, étonné.

\- La personne dit être le grand-père de Luffy. Il dit l'avoir reconnu sur une photo qu'on a posté pour les olympiades d'escalade.

\- Son grand-père ?

\- Lisez-là tranquillement, on en reparlera.

Borsalino se leva et serra la main d'Ace qui ne le salua même pas, décontenancé par la nouvelle. La famille de Luffy cherchait à la retrouver après tout ce temps, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il regarda sa montre, il était quatorze heure, Luffy finissait plus tôt aujourd'hui alors Ace décida de l'attendre sur le parking pour lui parler immédiatement de cette fameuse lettre.

Son frère sortit du collège entouré de sa bande d'ami et il fit un grand sourire quand il aperçut son frère l'attendre :

\- Ace ! T'es venu me chercher ? Trop cool !

Il s'approcha avec sa bande d'ami malgré que ceux-ci semblaient un peu réticent. Ace fronça les sourcils, tous les amis de son frère avaient peur de lui pour une raison étrange :

\- Ace ! Tu connais Usopp et Sanji et là c'est Vivi.

\- Salut, tout le monde, fit Ace, en essayant d'être amicale. Lu' tu te ramènes, faut qu'on cause !

\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ! C'est à cause du four c'est ça ?

\- Non ! Tu veux bien arrêter d'hurler, tu me fais passer pour un tortionnaire.

\- Tu l'es un petit peu, marmonna-t-il en gonflant ses joues.

\- Euh … excusez-moi, fit Sanji.

\- Quoi ? répondit Ace un brutalement, échaudé par son frère.

\- Luffy nous a un peu parler du groupe, mais on a rien dit j'vous rassure ! On voulait juste savoir si on pouvait avoir un album dédicacé ou quelque chose …

\- Ils sont en tournée en ce-moment, répondit Ace, un peu froidement.

\- Mais ils rentrent aujourd'hui ! S'écria Luffy. Traffy va sûrement venir, non ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, Lu'.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ! cria Luffy.

\- Rien, merde ! Tu m'fatigues, j'ai un truc important à te dire ! J'verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous, dit-il pour les amis de Luffy. Maintenant on y va.

Ace traina de force son frère dans la voiture, renforçant encore la mauvaise image qu'il avait auprès de ses amis. Luffy leur faisait des grands signes en leur hurlant qu'il les reverrait lundi. Il ferma la portière et Ace soupira puis lui tendis l'enveloppe :

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas lue. Ça t'est destiné.

Luffy prit un air sérieux et sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe. Ace voulait savoir ce que ça disait, mais il estimait que Luffy devait être le premier à le lire. Ses yeux balayaient les lignes sans que son expression change, faisant monter la tension dans la voiture. Luffy baissa la lettre, gardant un silence insoutenable :

\- Alors !

\- J'veux rester avec toi, s'écria-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

\- Un monsieur Monkey D. Garp dit qu'il est mon grand-père et qu'il veut me voir, que si je voulais vivre chez lui je pouvais. J'veux rester avec toi, j'le connais pas ce type ! Ace, j'veux pas aller dans une nouvelle famille !

\- Calme-toi, on va rester ensemble. Mais tu te rends compte, tu as une vraie famille, qui porte le même nom que toi, c'est génial !

\- Je sais pas et si c'était un criminel ou un menteur ?

\- Il t'a proposé de le rencontrer ?

\- Ouais, il a donné son adresse pour que je puisse répondre, c'est à Los Angeles.

\- T'as envie de le voir ? demanda Ace.

\- Je sais pas … c'est bizarre, non. Cet inconnu est mon grand-père.

\- Si tu veux le voir, je viendrais avec toi. Si tu n'as pas envie, ce n'est pas grave. C'est toi qui choisis !

\- D'accord, répondit-il tout penaud.

\- Bon, les autres reviennent ce soir, on va au Mc Do pour fêter ça ?

\- Ouais ! Et dit, pourquoi Traffy va pas venir ? Vous vous êtes encore disputé, hein ?

\- C'est pas tes affaires, Lu' … mais oui.

\- Vous êtes chiant tous les deux, sérieux !

\- Boucle ta ceinture, maintenant !

.

Il était seize heures et Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire et de relire le prospectus sur l'Université de Rhode Island, tous les cours lui faisaient envie, le campus était bien vert et plusieurs célébrités étaient passés par cette école. Subitement, son envie de quitter le système éducatif pour vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche avec un homme qui ne prenait pas la peine de lui envoyer un message pour lui demander des nouvelles lui parassait bien risible. Il remarqua alors un numéro de téléphone écrit par la main de son CPE avec l'inscription suivante : _juste pour un rendez-vous, sans engagement_.

Ace prit le téléphone sans hésiter une seconde, il en avait marre de se focaliser sur ce qu'il n'avait pas. Cette opportunité pour son avenir, il avait bel et bien entre les mains, et avec l'absence du groupe il s'était plutôt bien débrouiller pour rattraper son retard et espérait bien obtenir son diplôme.

Il devrait sans doute en toucher deux mots au chanteur, mais les absents avaient toujours tord.

Une dame à la voix distinguée lui répondit seulement après deux petites tonalités :

 _\- L'école de design de Rhode Island, je vous écoute._

\- Bonjour, je suis Portgas D. Ace. Je suis en dernière année au lycée et Smoker mon CPE m'a transmis votre numéro pour avoir quelque information.

 _\- Oh, vous êtes de Chicago, c'est bien ça ?_

\- Oui.

 _\- En effet, les élèves de la section d'art appliqué de votre lycée sont très appréciés ici. Monsieur Smoker a très bien fait de vous transmettre mon numéro, dit-elle, des sourire dans la voix._

\- Est-ce que c'est possible de venir visiter ou quelque chose ?

 _\- Bien sûr ! Nous organisons les visites à partir du mois de Mai, tous les vendredis après-midi !_

\- Très bien, j'en toucherais deux mots à mon CPE mais vous m'y verrez pour sûre.

 _\- Sans problème, à bientôt alors ? Au revoir._

\- Au revoir.

Ace raccrocha le cœur léger, pour la première fois il venait de faire quelque chose pour lui et uniquement pour lui.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et tira la table basse vers lui, il avait plus que tout envie de dessiner. Ses doigts le démangeaient comme s'ils ne supportaient plus de ne pas tenir un crayon ou un fusain. Il sortit sa palette d'aquarelle, toutes les sortes de crayons papier qu'il possédait et une belle et grande feuille blanche à gros grains. Il la regarda en soupirant, comme s'il revoyait une vieille amie disparut.

Depuis près de trois mois, il oublia enfin le temps et se jeta à corps perdu dans son dessin. Ses bras faisaient des grands gestes amples et arrondis puis il estompa ses traits, en fit d'autre plus saccadé, rajouta un peu de noir, un peu de gris foncé, un trait plus épais et un autre plus fin. Il semblait être prit d'une frénésie artistique comme si le Malin contrôlait ses mains. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, il ne les avait pas coupés depuis plusieurs mois et ceux-ci devenaient vraiment long. Il les plaça rapidement derrière ses oreilles pour ne pas être gêné et continua son dessin qui prenait de plus en plus forme.

Il donna un dernier coup de crayon, comme la touche final à son œuvre. Il se recula et soupira gravement puis poussa vulgairement son carnet pour éloigner le portait aux crayons gras du chanteur qu'il venait de faire.

Il détourna les yeux et vit alors son appareil photo, cadeau de Trafalgar pour Noël. Lourd soupir. Jamais il ne pouvait se défaire de l'ombre du chanteur, chez lui, dans sa tête, dans son cœur, il était partout.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé en fermant furtivement les yeux.

La montre semblait se moquer perfidement d'Ace en refusant d'avancer. Il était à peine dix-sept heures, l'annonce de son grand-père retrouvé avait plongé Luffy dans un silence inhabituel. Luffy avait bientôt seize ans et Ace tenait vraiment à le laisser prendre des décisions tout seul, en surveillant quand même ses arrières.

Il regarda une cinquième fois l'horloge, l'aiguille n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ace passa ses bras sous sa nuque, toujours allongé sur le canapé quand soudain son portable vibra sur la table basse. Il se jeta dessus et ouvrit immédiatement sa boîte de réception.

Un nouveau message de Traf : _On arrive à 21 heures à Chicago. 22h, chalet._

Un sourire stupide illumina son visage avant de disparaître quelques secondes plus tard.. Il prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, immédiatement le sourire fugitif de Trafalgar apparut devant ses paupières sombres.

Il l'avait trompé.

Avec Marco en plus.

Toute la joie et l'excitation qu'avait engendrer en lui ce simple message se transforma en un lourd caillou dans son estomac et des yeux plus qu'humide.

Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ? Est-ce qu'il lui pardonnerait ? Est-ce qu'il devait faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Ace opta pour la troisième et probablement la pire des solutions, le silence. Ne rien dire était un mensonge, il le savait. Il venait de passer les trois mois les plus horribles de sa jeune vie, il voulait juste qu'il rentre et qu'il stoppe enfin ce manque qui grandissait toujours plus dans son estomac, menaçant de l'aspirer à chaque instant. Il se moquait éperdument de leur problèmes, de leur disputes.

Il voulait le voir et l'entendre dire je t'aime.

Juste ça. Malgré sa tromperie, il estimait que le chanteur l'avait assez fait tourner en bourrique.

Ace se passa les mains sur le visage pour stopper son flot de pensées.

A l'instant, juste quelques secondes auparavant, une pensée un peu plus forte. Il refusait de croire qu'il venait de penser à ça, il refusait de croire qu'il venait de penser que c'était bien fait pour Trafalgar.

Maintenant, il pleurait, le visage dans ses mains. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Vouloir du mal à l'homme qui avait pris son cœur quelques secondes après qu'il avait croisé ses yeux étincelant. Celui qui pouvait lui faire oublier le monde juste de par sa présence, celui qu'il aimait viscéralement.

Il devait rentrer avant qu'il ne devienne complétement fou.

Ace releva la tête et essuya ses yeux rougies pour regarder la montre. L'aiguille avait à peine bougé, dix-sept heures quinze.

Finalement, durant ses trois mois de sevrage, ses trois mois de régime draconien, Ace sentait que ces dernières heures allaient être les pires de toutes. Il s'allongea sur le canapé, regardant le plafond blanc défraichi de son salon, l'horloge lui indiquait que le temps avançait bel et bien, le rapprochant de lui.

Le vide de sa présence ne fut jamais aussi grand pour Ace, il sentait un tourbillon broyer son cœur, percer toujours plus profondément dans sa cage thoracique jusqu'à qu'il se fasse perforer de part en part.

Il avait mal de ce vide, de ce silence, de cette sensation qui lui étreignait la poitrine. Il ferma un peu les yeux, peut-être que le sommeil avancerait le temps.

.

Le téléphone s'égosillait seul dans la pièce et Ace ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge – vingt-et-une heure cinquante.

Il se leva d'un bond, ignorant toujours le combiné. Il enfila sa veste et prit les clés de sa voiture, il n'allait sûrement pas être en retard pour le moment de leur retrouvaille.

Le téléphone sonnait toujours, presque implorant, mais Ace dévalait déjà les marches de l'escalier.

Il traversa le parking comme une fusée et fit hurler sa pauvre voiture au démarrage. Il ne devait absolument pas être en retard, Trafalgar était probablement dans sa Mini roulant aussi vite que lui vers le chalet. Ace pria pour ne rencontrer aucun flic, aucun radar sur la route, sinon il verrait son permis disparaître devant ses yeux, tant il s'en foutait du code la route. Il fit une queue de poisson à un poids lourd pour emprunter la sortie qui menait près du lac Michigan. Il sautait littéralement sur son siège alors qu'il empruntait le chemin de terre sans ralentir. Il s'arrêta devant le chalet, déçu de ne pas voir la Mini ou la Bentley de Trafalgar.

Il s'était déjà imaginer sauter de la voiture à peine arrêtée pour sauter dans ses bras offert, puis l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer puis prendre sa respiration pour recommencer encore et encore.

A la place, il avança calmement vers la porte, jetant un coup d'œil vers le ponton ou le tas de bois, mais tous les deux restaient désert. Il pensa alors qu'il n'avait pas les clés du chalet et qu'il était bon pour attendre le chanteur dans la fraîcheur de la nuit de ce 28 Mars. Il regagna sa voiture pour vérifier son portable – pas de message. Il décida quand même de l'appeler, même s'il conduisait, il répondrait, il l'avait vu faire plusieurs fois :

La tonalité s'acheva sans qu'il lui réponde et Ace laissa un message :

\- Je suis arrivé … hum, je pense que tu es en route alors dépêche-toi, parce qu'il caille dehors ! Envoie-moi un message quand t'es à un feu rouge ou quelque chose. Je t'attends … Fais vite.

Ace raccrocha et garda son portable en main pour être sûre de ne pas louper son appel ou son sms. Il s'approcha du ponton et de l'eau sombre, la lune se reflétait parfaitement dans les eaux calmes, même si elle semblait déformée par la surface ondulante du lac. Ace s'assit au bout du ponton et balança ses pieds dans le vide, il se rappelait alors que les longues jambes de Trafalgar touchaient presque l'eau alors que les siennes ne s'en approchaient même pas.

Il s'allongea sur le bois inconfortable et ferma les yeux. Après trois mois d'attente, ce n'était pas quelques minutes de plus qui allaient le tuer. Peut-être que si, surtout s'il se mettait à penser à Marco.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il avait fait ça. Alors pourquoi il s'était retrouvé nu dans le lit de Marco ? Il savait qu'il bût beaucoup cette nuit-là, mais même avec plusieurs grammes d'alcool dans le sang, il aurait dû lui résister, maintenant que Trafalgar était là.

Il passa sa main sur son visage et se redressa. Le vent froid de la nuit le fit frissonner et il regarda sans relâche le chemin de terre, espérant voir deux faisceaux lumineux percer la nuit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de réseau ici, près de l'eau. Il se leva d'un bond et fit le tour du chalet en espérant trouver ne serait-ce qu'une barre de réseau, mais rien. Il retourna près de sa voiture pour espérer capter quelque chose et il soupira de soulagement quand il vit le nom de son opérateur s'afficher.

Mais aucun message, aucun appel manqué.

Ace s'assit dans sa voiture, laissant la porte de sa voiture ouverte. Il ressaya d'appeler le chanteur, il était presque vingt-trois heures.

Toujours et encore cette messagerie : - Traf, y'a un problème ? L'avion a du retard, y'a des bouchons ? Enfin bref, rappelle-moi, j'suis toujours au chalet et je commence à avoir froid là-dehors !

Il s'allongea côté passager et alluma l'autoradio, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que des mix fait par de DJ. Toujours allongé, il ouvrit la boite à gant et sortit la pile de CD que Luffy laissait dedans. Il prit le premier album de _The Supernovas_ , intitulé simplement _The Supernovas_. Il tendit le bras pour l'écouter, il ne sursautait même plus quand Kidd se mettait à hurler, il n'attendait que l'intervention de Trafalgar pour s'enivrer de sa voix. Elle semblait moins assurée, moins nuancée que sur leur dernière chanson mais elle était déjà tellement sensuelle, chaude et voluptueuse comme la douce la chaleur d'un feu de bois. Ace ferma les yeux, se persuadant presque qu'il était ici, juste à côté de lui. Il sourit à cette pensée, ce sera bientôt le cas, il devait juste patienter encore un peu, il allait arriver.

Le CD se termina, il était bientôt minuit et Ace dû couper la musique s'il voulait avoir une chance de démarrer sa voiture. Il se releva, un peu déboussolé quand soudain son téléphone vibra bruyamment sur le plastique du tableau de bord :

\- Allô ! dit-il, plein d'impatience.

 _\- Ace ! Ace, c'est toi ?_

\- Jewel … ? T'as une drôle de voix, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Ca fait des heures que j'essaye de te joindre, t'es où nom de Dieu !_

\- Je suis sorti, dit-il simplement.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui te prends de sortir à un moment pareil, merde !_

Ace fronça les sourcils en entendant des sanglots dans sa voix :

\- Tu pleures ?

 _\- Il faut que tu viennes, Ace, gémit-t-elle. On a eu un accident._

Le téléphone tomba sur le gravier de la route alors qu'au loin, les cloches d'une église sonnaient minuit dans le silence le plus total. Douze coups de cloches pour qu'Ace puisse intégrer les mots de la rose, il entendait sa voix lointaine à travers le téléphone.

Elle criait son nom.

Une force mystérieuse fit bouger Ace et il démarra difficilement sa voiture. Le moteur ronronna après plusieurs tentatives et ses pneus dérapèrent sur le chemin quand il démarra à toute allure.

Plus vite, plus vite.

Il grillait les feux, roulait à presque quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres heures dans les rues désertes du centre-ville de Chicago.

Plus vite, plus vite !

Il gara sa voiture à cheval sur deux places de parking, et sortit d'un bond sans prendre le temps de la verrouiller. Dans le hall de l'hôpital il vit la rose, cachant ses beaux yeux avec de grosses lunettes de soleil :

\- Ace !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'entoura avec son bras valide. Il sentait la bassiste trembler de tout son corps contre lui, elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Comment tu te sens ? murmura Ace.

\- J'ai connu mieux … je n'ai que le bras cassé et quelques contusions.

\- Et …

Elle s'écarta de lui et posa sa main chaude sur sa joue. Elle souleva ses lunettes sur son front, Ace mis sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Les beaux yeux clairs de Jewelry étaient brouillé par les larmes, certaines d'entre-elles s'échappaient déjà et ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle caressa sa joue avec son pouce, le regard infiniment triste.

\- Il faudra que tu sois fort, murmura-t-elle.

Ace sentait déjà ses jambes se faire la malle, chaque battement de son cœur menaçait de leur faire exploser. Jewelry essuya ses pleurs et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans les couloirs puant les médicaments – une autre odeur de la mort. La rose restait silencieuse, comme si elle voulait qu'Ace se prenne la plus grosse claque de sa vie tout seul, sans aucune préparation.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors devant une chambre. Elle lui lâcha la main et Ace la regarda plein d'incompréhension, elle lui fit signe de rentrer. Ace déglutit, les mots qu'il allait lui prononcer lui ripèrent déjà la gorge :

\- Si il n'y a …plus rien derrière cette porte, je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Il le faut pourtant.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur, sans le suivre, Ace avait bien vu qu'elle venait de subir assez d'émotion pour toute une vie. Il tourna doucement la tête vers le fond de la pièce, redoutant plus que tout ce qu'il allait voir.

Il était là, allongé dans un grand lit blanc, comme s'il dormait.

Simplement.

Ace s'avança doucement, les yeux pleins de prières.

Il devait ouvrir les yeux, il devait sourire … il devait vivre.

Le silence régnait en souverain dans la pièce. Il n'entendait pas sa voix, même les machines respectaient cet insoutenable tranquillité.

Ace s'avança encore, comme s'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre, à chaque pas, le lit semblait reculer encore plus.

Sa main commença à trembler alors qu'il effleurait les draps dur et froid. Son visage se crispa, il tenta de ravaler ses sanglots.

Il n'y avait pas de raison de pleurer … il dormait juste.

Puis sa main tremblante rencontra la sienne.

Il sentait qu'il pouvait vaciller d'une seconde à l'autre alors que sa main effleurait à peine la sienne. Il poussa un lourd soupir de soulagement, la main du chanteur était chaude et rassurante comme toujours. Il était relié à toute sorte de machine par des tuyaux transparents, sa tête était généreusement bandée ainsi que le haut de son bras gauche.

Ace glissa sa main dans la sienne, toujours endormis et la caressa du bout des doigts, espérant le réveiller. Il devait entendre sa voix, pour être complètement rassuré. Il grogna et gigota difficilement, coincé entre les épais draps blancs. Il cligna doucement ses yeux gris puis tourna la tête vers Ace.

Le lycéen pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, bouleversé, il venait de voir le spectre sombre et rachitique de la mort tourner le dos à l'homme qu'il aimait. Le chanteur posa ses yeux embrumés sur lui et lui balança son petit sourire en coin.

Ace se jeta sur lui, se moquant de ses bandages et Trafalgar ne put réprimer un grognement sourd :

\- Tu pèses une tonne, murmura-t-il.

\- La ferme, connard ! La ferme ! La ferme … Ne me refais plus jamais ça, t'entends !

Ace pleurait dans son cou, mais la chaleur retrouvée du chanteur l'apaisait petit à petit. Il était à nouveau entier, retrouvant cette partie de lui qui donnait un sens à son existence.

\- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota Trafalgar.

Ace ne voulait plus quitter ses bras, il voulait rester là pour toujours. Mais alors qu'il calmait ses sanglots, il sentait le chanteur le serrer toujours un peu plus contre lui. Ace voulut un peu s'écarter de lui pour l'embrasser mais Trafalgar l'en empêcha.

Il se rendit compte alors que Trafalgar sanglotait. Ace écarquilla les yeux et voulu se relever mais le chanteur l'entravait complètement, le serrant au point de l'étouffer. Il soupira bruyamment pour contenir les pleurs de sa voix :

\- ... Kidd est mort.


	20. Le jour d'après

**salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos retours positifs sur le chapitre précédent, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Merci aussi à tous les gens qui m'ajoutent en favoris ou qui suivent l'histoire. Ça fait plusieurs chapitres que je devais vous le dire mais on est plus près de la fin que début de cette histoire.**

 **Donc pour aujourd'hui, la suite des conséquences de la mort de ... vous savez qui (j'ai peur de prononcer son nom, je crois qu'il va venir me tuer dans mon sommeil ^^)**

 **Le chapitre 21 sortira le 27 mars. Portez-vous bien jusque là :)**

* * *

Ace était assis en face de Jewelry sur les sièges glacés de la salle d'attente. Il n'y avait que le bourdonnement métallique du distributeur pour stopper le silence, le personnel médical passait devant eux tel un ballet de fantôme en blouse blanche silencieux, presque irréel.

Jewelry avait remis ses lunettes de soleil et inspirait profondément sûrement pour calmer ses sanglots. Ace avait les coudes sur les genoux et les mains sur le visage. Il en avait tellement rêvé de ses retrouvailles, Traf et lui dans le chalet, rien que tous les deux, rattrapant avec fièvre le temps perdu.

Mais le voilà au milieu d'un hôpital, ce foutu silence pour compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Chuchota Ace.

Jewelry rassembla son courage pour contrôler sa voix et lui répondre sans flancher :

\- On était sur le périph pour aller au centre-ville. Traf roulait vraiment trop vite, mais il n'arrêtait pas dire qu'il était pressé. J'étais derrière avec Zoro et … il était devant, côté passager. Traf se mit sur la file de gauche pour doubler un camion, mais … le chauffeur a dû s'endormir, j'en sais rien … il nous a foncé dedans par le flan avant, poussant la voiture contre la rambarde de sécurité. Les vitres ont explosées … un bout de tôle arrachée s'est logée entre ses côtes, atteignant ses poumons … Il est mort, noyé dans son sang …

Ace se leva d'un bond et prit la bassiste dans ses bras, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, secouée par d'incontrôlable sanglots. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à part serrer fortement sa tête contre sa poitrine et lui caresser le dos :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Chuchota-t-elle contre sa chemise trempée de ses larmes.

\- Je ne sais pas, Jewel.

Le médecin sortit alors de la chambre et posa un regard peiné sur Ace et Jewelry :

\- Vous pouvez le voir avant qu'il s'endorme, informa-t-il.

Ace le remercia de la tête alors que Jewelry se détacha de lui. Elle essuya ses larmes et tapota le contour de ses yeux pour le faire dégonfler, puis elle remit ses grosses lunettes sur son nez. Elle se leva, encore toute tremblante :

\- Tu devrais allez le voir. Je vais prendre des nouvelles de Zoro, dit-elle.

\- T'es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Oui … Vas-y, maintenant.

Jewelry le salua de la main et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Elle avançait doucement, laissant sa main contre le mur pour ne pas chuter. Ace, lui, toqua doucement à la porte puis entra. Il était adossé à son énorme coussin et regardait la lune claire par la fenêtre :

\- Hey, chuchota Ace, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il tourna son visage vers lui et Ace sentit son estomac se resserrer dans ses entrailles. Il n'avait jamais vu ses yeux pareils à ce soir, subtilement éclairés par la lune, rempli d'une tristesse à peine inimaginable. Ses cernes étaient encore plus marqués, le blanc de ses yeux légèrement rougis et tous ses traits semblaient avoir perdu leur joie de vivre. Il leva doucement son bras blessé et Ace s'assit au bord du lit, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens. Ace observa un peu plus ses blessures – partout, ses bras, ses mains, son visage étaient recouverts d'une multitude de coupures plus ou moins importantes. Le haut de son bras gauche étaient généreusement bandé, le pansement rougissait déjà alors que le médecin sortait tout juste de la chambre. Il n'avait plus le bandage autour de sa tête alors Ace pu voir l'impressionnante coupure qui traversait ses cheveux partiellement rasés, il portait aussi une minerve.

Ace laissa couler quelques larmes sur sa joue.

Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Au-delà de son apparence, le vide qui l'entourait effrayait vraiment Ace. Il avait perdu ce magnétisme, cet aura qui le rendait unique.

Devant lui, il n'était plus Trafalgar Law talentueux musicien qui déchainait les passions, il n'était qu'un homme complétement dévasté. Et Ace ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore.

Sa main dans la sienne restait désespérément immobile.

\- Tu as mal ? demanda Ace d'une voix faible.

Il secoua la tête pour dire non et montra la perfusion de morphine reliée à son bras. Trafalgar ne le quittait pas des yeux sans dire un mot, Ace lâcha sa main et caressa son avant-bras en s'approchant de lui. Le chanteur tendit son autre bras et plaqua doucement Ace contre lui en soupirant.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Trafalgar avec sa voix rocailleuse.

\- Moi aussi, si tu savais à quel point. Je ne pensais rien des mots que je t'ai dit, j'étais juste malheureux.

\- … je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en le serrant un peu plus.

\- Jewel m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'est-ce que tu as exactement ?

\- Des coupures un peu partout, trois côtes cassées, un vilain coup à la nuque et une vilaine entaille à la tête, rien de plus grave que ce que j'avais déjà avant.

\- Avant ?

Le chanteur prit une grande inspiration et Ace redouta plus que tout ce qu'il allait lui dire. Deux semaines sans lui l'avait fait baver, trois mois l'avait presque achevé alors il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre dire qu'il avait une maladie incurable qui l'emporterait bien plus tôt que tout le monde. Ace s'écarta de lui mais garda ses mains entremêlées aux siennes, il essaya de défricher son visage, mais il n'exprimait rien de plus que tout à l'heure.

\- J'ai une insuffisance cardiaque gauche depuis ma naissance, ma mère fumait quand elle était enceinte. Mon cœur ne pompe pas assez de sang et je suis rapidement essoufflé quand je fais des efforts trop prononcés. C'est pour ça que tu as vus la bonbonne d'air, les médicaments que je prenais … Quand tu as parlé à Jewelry sur internet, j'étais juste à côté, sous respirateur, je ne pouvais pas parler.

\- Traf …euh … je…

\- Ça fait vingt-six ans que j'vis avec, ça ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant, dit-il avec un semblant de sourire.

Il regardait Trafalgar hébété, pas certain d'avoir digéré ses mots. Son cœur allait mal et lui balayait cela d'un revers de la main, Ace n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre qu'il en faisait déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Des tas de questions se bousculèrent au bord de ses lèvres mais le désespoir qui habitait Trafalgar lui coupa la parole.

Il ne voulait jamais se dévoiler, pour lui ou pour les autres. Il préférait se cacher derrière ses silences et ses mensonges que de s'avouer faible. Ace savait qu'il souffrait à se montrer ainsi devant lui, presque misérable, qu'il voulait qu'il garde toujours une image de papier glacée de lui.

Mais alors qu'Ace l'avait devant lui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il l'aimait avec ses hauts et ses bas, il l'aimait entièrement.

Il passa ses mains sur ses yeux, la morphine brouillait sûrement tous ses sens, Ace l'avait remarqué quand il voulut mettre sa main dans la sienne, il avait tâtonné. Le chanteur gigota un peu sous les couettes et s'allongea sur le dos, Ace se rapprocha de lui pour passer sa main dans les maigres cheveux qu'il lui restait. Il soupira un peu, il devra attendre plusieurs mois avant de retrouver la douceur de ses beaux cheveux de jais. Trafalgar lui caressa le bras d'un touché presque invisible, sa peau picotait toujours délicieusement la sienne et Ace sourit intérieurement.

\- Tu es fatigué ? demanda Ace.

Il hocha simplement la tête et tout à coup il ressemblait à un enfant fatigué par sa journée d'école. Ace eut un sourire tendre et inquiet à la fois, il était encore assommé par les médicaments et le choc de l'accident mais quand tout cela sera passé, quand il rentra chez lui, le vide laissé par Kidd s'étendra devant lui, comme un cratère béant dont il ne verrait pas le bout, à moins qu'il ne décide de le traverser.

Ace se pencha au-dessus de lui pour lui embrasser le front et alors qu'il voulut se redresser, la main du chanteur passa derrière sa nuque. La faiblesse de sa poigne sur lui le fit frissonner, il sentait juste une chaleur incertaine et vacillante. Mais il comprit qu'il voulait qu'il reste près de lui, le chanteur ouvrit les yeux qui se retrouvèrent droit dans ceux d'Ace.

Il inspecta longtemps ses prunelles grises, essayant de comprendre quelque chose au chaos qui y régnait. Il n'y avait plus de rivières de métal liquide, plus d'étincelles dorées, elles étaient redevenu ce miroir parfaitement lisse qui l'avait croisé la première fois. Un miroir lisse, mais terriblement fin, qui menaçait de se fissurer à chaque instant.

\- Embrasse-moi, murmura Trafalgar.

Ace sourit et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il prit une grande respiration par le nez, laissant ses lèvres posées sur celles de Trafalgar – il sentait les médicaments et la Bétadine, mais Ace trouvait encore, au loin, son parfum enivrant. Trafalgar ne répondait presque pas à son baiser, presque endormi ou trop assommé, alors Ace ne chercha pas à le brusquer, il savourait juste ce contact doux, ce simple contact pour lequel il aurait vendu son âme quelque jours plus tôt. Ace empauma ses joues alors que la main du chanteur dans sa nuque trouvait un peu la force de se mouvoir.

Ace s'éloigna finalement, sentant le chanteur le quitter peu à peu. Il avait les yeux fermés, Ace le contempla encore un peu, malgré ses blessures, ses contusions, ses cheveux à moitié rasés et surtout la détresse dans ses yeux et sur son visage, il le trouvait toujours beau.

\- Je te laisse dormir, je serais là quand tu te réveilleras, marmonna Ace.

Il se redressa et la main désormais inerte du chanteur glissa dans la nuque d'Ace. Celui-ci la rattrapa et posa un petit baiser sur ses doigts tatoués avant la laisser sur le matelas dur. Il quitta la chambre et avança jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

Là-bas, Jewelry était à côté de Zoro, ils buvaient tous les deux un café en silence. La rose sourit un peu quand elle le vit arriver et lui tendit un café presque froid, Ace s'assit en face d'eux. Zoro avait juste une paire de béquille, rien de plus :

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Jewelry.

\- J'en sais rien …

\- J'm'inquiète pour lui, soupira-t-elle. Il va se fermer comme une huître, je le sais.

\- Il m'a dit pour son cœur.

\- Oh …, fit-elle. Tu vas pouvoir m'aidé pour qu'il arrête de fumer.

Ace ne répliqua pas et but son café à grande gorgée. Il remarqua alors Zoro qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, Ace ne savait toujours pas comment s'adresser au jeune homme qui était aussi froid que le marbre :

\- Ca va, Zoro ? demanda Ace, un peu maladroitement.

\- J'viens de faire un accident de voiture et de perdre un de mes plus proches amis.

\- Soit cool, Zoro, gronda Jewelry en lui mettant un petit sur le bras.

\- C'est lui qui enfonce des portes déjà ouvertes !

\- Laisse tombé, Jewel. J'vais appeler Luffy. Si jamais il se réveille ou quelque chose, dites le moi.

Zoro acquiesça de la tête alors que Jewelry se reposa un peu contre lui. Ace s'éloigna d'eux et sortit sur le parking, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui fit du bien, il s'adossa à sa voiture toujours mal garée et composa le numéro de portable de son petit-frère, espérant qu'il ne dorme pas :

\- Ace, pourquoi tu téléphones ? fit sa petite voix enjouée

\- Merci Lu', t'es là, soupira-t-il en entendant la voix de son frère. Tu vas bien ?

\- Bah oui ! Et toi ? T'as l'air bizarre …

Ace se mit le poing devant la bouche pour ne pas craquer alors que son petit frère l'écoutait. Il renifla bruyamment :

\- Ace, t'es encore là ?

\- J'suis à l'hôpital, Lu'.

\- Quoi ! Encore !

\- Pas pour moi. Traf et les autres ont fait un accident de la route, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- … Comment ça se fait ? demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

\- Un camion a heurté leur voiture alors qu'ils rentraient de l'aéroport.

\- … c'est pas possible … mais si toi t'es là-bas, ça veut dire que Traffy …

\- Il va bien, p'tit frère. Il est blessé mais il va bien.

\- Ouf ! tu m'as fait peur !

\- Luffy, t'es où là ?

\- Bah chez Usopp !

\- T'es assis ? Il est prêt de toi ?

\- Euh ouais … tu m'fais peur.

Ace souffla, il savait que le groupe représentait beaucoup pour Luffy, ils étaient leur idole. Il passait des heures à écouter leur musique, reproduire leur morceaux. Ace ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, il ne connaissait pas bien Kidd mais voir tous les gens qu'il aimait être dévasté par sa disparition le rendait dingue :

\- Ace ?

\- Lu' … Kidd n'a pas survécu dans l'accident.

Il entendit des bruits étouffés à l'autre bout du fil et Ace ferma les yeux, le cœur serré en imaginant la tête de son petit frère, il s'en voulait de ne pas être avec lui en ce moment. Il entendit la voix lointaine d'Usopp qui tentait de le rassurer ou qui se lamentait aussi :

\- Lu', tu m'entends toujours ? demanda Ace, inquiet.

Il entendit un gémissement de la part de son petit frère, il était trop choqué pour formuler une phrase.

\- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

\- … oui.

\- Ok, tu bouges pas, je suis chez Usopp dans vingt minutes.

Il raccrocha et remonta dans l'immeuble. Jewelry était seule dans la salle d'attente et Ace s'arrêta près d'elle :

\- Tu ne veux pas aller dormir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- J'en peux plus de ma chambre.

\- J'ai prévenu Luffy … faut que j'aille le chercher.

\- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de l'amener ici ?

\- Je sais pas, mais j'peux pas le laisser seul. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci … enfin si, une bouteille de vodka.

\- Jewel …

\- J'plaisante, sourit-elle tristement.

Ace lui caressa le bras et se dirigea vers la chambre de Trafalgar. Il entra en silence alors qu'il dormait toujours, il n'avait pas espoir de le voir réveillé mais il voulait le voir une dernière fois avant de partir – juste au cas où. Il s'avança vers lui et observa un peu ses traits détendus, les battements de son cœur étaient matérialisés par des bips régulier, une canule dans son nez l'aidait à respirer convenablement. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et se pencha vers lui :

\- Je m'en vais une petite heure, murmura-t-il. Ne fais pas de bêtise.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et même dans son sommeil, le guitariste semblait réceptif à ses caresses puisqu'il soupira un peu, visiblement bienheureux. Il écrasa une larme, il savait qu'il devait être celui qui reste fort dans cette histoire mais voir Trafalgar dans cet état le retournait totalement et ce vide dans ses yeux aussi. Ace avait du mal à le quitter du regard mais son petit frère avait aussi besoin de sa présence.

\- Fais attention à toi, lui murmura Jewelry.

\- Toi aussi, Jewel, tu devrais allez te coucher.

\- J'irais à ton retour, si Traf se réveille, il te demandera sûrement.

\- Comme tu veux, je fais au plus vite !

\- Non, Ace ! Prends ton temps, surtout, ne va pas trop vite.

Ace la regarde avec douceur, la rose serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête lourde dessus. Ace lui fit un dernier signe et quitta l'hôpital au volant de sa voiture. Il était plus de trois heures du matin, Chicago était complétement déserte, presque inquiétante. Certaines petites rues étaient plongées dans le noir, les clochards dormaient à même le trottoir, recroquevillés dans leur mince couverture. La nuit semblait absorber tous les sons dans son grand manteau noir, Ace entendait à peine le moteur de sa voiture, la radio semblait émettre à mille lieux de lui – était-ce simplement sa tête qui était bien trop pleine pour se concentrer ?

Il s'arrêta au feu rouge et soupira. Les paroles de Jewelry lui revenait en tête : « Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? », « Il faudra que tu sois fort » et dire qu'il lui avait dit au téléphone qu'il n'était pas sur de l'aimer encore à son retour, il se sentait soudainement honteux. Il lui avait craché au visage juste parce qu'il ne lui envoyait pas de message, qui de toute façon n'aurait rien changé, alors qu'il essayait de lutter contre son cœur trop faible.

Il venait de perdre un ami et bien plus encore.

Le feu devint vert et il tourna doucement dans la rue d'Usopp, sa maison était la seule encore éclairée. Ace s'arrêta à cheval sur le trottoir et sonna à la porte. A peine fut-elle ouverte, que Luffy lui sauta dessus, le visage en larme. Ace serra bien fort son frère contre son cœur, ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état :

\- Luffy, ça va ? chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant la tête.

\- J'veux rester avec toi, Ace ! J'veux pas que tu t'en ailles, pleurnicha son petit frère.

\- Je suis là, Luffy et je serais toujours là, jusqu'à que t'en puisse plus de moi, sourit Ace contre sa tête.

Luffy se calma finalement et salua son ami avant de monter dans la voiture. Il resta silencieux et Ace savait que voir une de ces idoles disparaître alors qu'il traversait cette période instable qu'est l'adolescence n'était pas bon signe pour lui. Surtout qu'en ce-moment, il était en plein questionnement sur son identité, avec la lettre de son grand-père :

\- Tu veux que je te ramène à la maison ?

\- Non, si tu vas à l'hôpital, j'y vais aussi ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Lu'.

Ace ne voulait pas qu'il voit ses idoles aussi mal, il voulait que _The Supernovas_ reste pour toujours ce super groupe qu'il adorait. Il ne lui racontait pas ses histoires avec Trafalgar pour le préserver, Luffy n'avait pas besoin de connaître son côté obscur.

Le regard implorant et encore humide acheva Ace et il fit demi-tour dans l'allée pour retourner vers l'hôpital. Il espérait vraiment que Jewelry dormait, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres plutôt que pour elle-même.

Arrivés sur le parking de l'hôpital, Ace gara convenablement sa voiture et jeta un coup d'œil à Luffy qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Les deux frères sortirent de la voiture et il tenta de faire son sourire par tous les moyens :

\- Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que t'es venu ici ? lança-t-il alors qu'il montait les escaliers.

\- Ouais, fit Luffy avec un sourire timide.

\- J'ai toujours pas compris, ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête !

\- Bah, sur le tube de glue, y'avait marqué colle tout sur tout, alors je voulais voir si on faisait pas arnaquer.

\- Donc tu t'es collé la moitié des couverts sur la tronche pour le bien de l'humanité, rigola Ace.

\- Exact ! J'sais faire preuve d'abnégation, hein ?

\- Tu connais le mot « abnégation » toi ? fit Ace en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'connais aussi le mot « condescendent ». N'oublie pas que j'suis un petit génie, maintenant !

\- T'es surtout le type qui planque de la bouffe au-dessus de la machine à laver et qui mange des céréales en pyjama devant Batman tous les matins.

\- T'es pas drôle, Ace ! s'écria-t-il.

Une infirmière leur intima de faire moins de bruit, les deux frères avaient légèrement oublié qu'ils étaient dans un hôpital en plein milieu de la nuit. Son intervention les ramena un peu sur terre, Jewelry n'était plus dans la salle d'attente.

\- On fait quoi maintenant, chuchota Luffy qui avait retrouvé sa mine grave.

\- Je vais voir Traf, tu m'attends là, d'accord.

Ace entra dans la chambre alors que Luffy s'assit en silence. Les machines ronronnaient tranquillement à côté de son corps immobile, dans un bruit qui se voulait rassurant. Ace lui toucha directement la main, toujours chaude – heureusement. Il l'observa un peu, se droguant de l'image qui avait hanté ces nuits durant trois mois et soupira un peu, il ferait n'importe quoi pour le sentir encore plus proche de lui :

\- T'as fini de mater ?

Ace posa ses yeux sur son visage mais ne croisa pas les siens qu'il gardait fermés. Seulement les va-et-vient de ses doigts dans sa main lui informèrent qu'il était éveillé :

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Toi non plus.

\- Comment j'pourrais dormir alors que t'es là, sur un lit d'hôpital.

Ace posa ses lèvres sur ses mains pour tenter de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce qui arracha un petit soupir de contentement au chanteur. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux.

\- T'as une tête à faire peur, lança Trafalgar.

\- Tu peux parler, franchement. Je sais pas si j'aurais encore envie de toi après avoir vu ça, rigola Ace, espérant le dérider.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de rester avec moi parce que je suis une loque. J'comprendrai si tu veux aller voir ailleurs …

\- Mais arrête ! J'plaisantais, voyons … Je sais ce que je t'ai dit des horreurs au téléphone … mais j'étais complètement pommé.

Trafalgar ne réagit pas alors Ace lâcha ses mains et se cala contre son torse. Il fut surpris d'entendre sa respiration aussi sifflante et laborieuse, sa cage thoracique semblait craqueler à chaque fois qu'elle se soulevait. Ace plongea ses yeux dans les siens et passa ses mains sur sa joue :

\- Trafalgar Law, tu vas m'écouter maintenant et surtout tu vas intégrer : je t'aime et tout ce que tu pourras dire ou faire n'y changera rien. Je t'aime, sale ingrat.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il captura ses lèvres avec douceur. Il lui répondit avec plus d'aplomb et Ace espérait enfin partager un baiser qui lui fera oublier ces derniers mois. Le chanteur passa doucement son bas derrière sa nuque pour l'appuyer encore un peu plus contre lui. Ils se séparèrent pour mieux recommencer, leurs langues se touchèrent à peine.

\- Tu pues les médocs, rigola Ace.

Ace posa son oreille contre sa poitrine, inquiet d'entendre son cœur malade. Il l'entendait bien, ses battements étaient un peu erratiques et Ace sourit, pensant être à l'origine de ce désordre. Trafalgar l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses cheveux désordonnés :

\- J'ai Luffy avec moi. Je lui ai dit pour …

Le chanteur serra ses bras fermement autour de lui, sûrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas encore entendre son prénom.

\- Il aimerait sûrement te voir …

\- Il n'a pas besoin d'me voir ainsi.

\- Moi non plus, j'en avais pas besoin, murmura Ace.

Ace sentit sa poitrine se soulever pour se bloquer subitement. Il fronça les sourcils alors que sa respiration semblait devenir de plus un plus difficile. Il l'entendit sa toux résonner dans tous son corps et se releva subitement. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration, sa poitrine prise d'assaut par une toux de plus en plus vive. Il grimaçait en appuyant sa main contre ses poumons :

\- Traf ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il ne put répondre, il essaya de faire des gestes mais sa toux rendait chacun de ses mouvements incontrôlables. Soudain un bip étrange retentit des machines qui étaient calme jusqu'à présent, Ace se leva d'un bond, pris de panique alors que Trafalgar n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, sa cage thoracique constamment sous tension. Il se pencha sur le côté alors qu'il toussa un peu plus fort.

Ace écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa main ensanglanté et ses lèvres auréolées de sang. Les yeux du chanteur commencèrent à se voiler et Ace comprit qu'il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience d'un instant à l'autre. Il fit le tour du lit après avoir repérer le bouton d'appel et le martela sans cesse pendant une bonne dizaine de seconde. Peut-être qu'il devrait hurler dans le couloir pour que les infirmières se pressent mais il ne voulait surtout pas le quitter des yeux une seule seconde.

Alors il regardait l'homme qu'il aimait se tortiller dans tous les sens, le visage empreint de douleur et les yeux révulsés sans qu'il ne puisse agir. Il renifla un grand coup, espérant refouler les larmes qui lui venaient, sans succès.

Trafalgar perdit alors sa bataille, Ace le vit sombrer dans l'inconscience au ralenti, comme dans un mauvais film. Il n'entendait plus les bips assourdissant des machines, il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait, il voyait seulement le corps de Trafalgar inanimé devant lui.

Il se fit bousculer par des silhouettes blanches qui essayèrent de lui parler mais il n'entendait que des trompettes fatiguées à la place de mots. Ses yeux voyaient deux silhouettes penchés sur le chanteur qui criaient puis elles posèrent deux plaques blanches sur son torse. Il fit un bond impressionnant mais retomba rapidement, déjà inerte.

Il vit une ombre devant lui, il sentit son corps se balancer d'avant en arrière, un poids sur ses épaules et toujours ces trompettes de plus en plus forte. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la masse allongée sur le lit, il ne pouvait même pas cligner des yeux de peur qu'il disparaisse dans un grand sac blanc, lui aussi.

\- Sortez de là !

La porte de la chambre claqua derrière lui et Ace revint doucement à la réalité. Il était dans le couloir, son frère se tenait à quelques pas de lui, l'inquiétude collée au fond des yeux. Il se demanda alors pourquoi il avait emmené ici, dans ce lieu de douleur et de mort.

Pourquoi étaient-ils tous ici ? L'univers n'avait-il pas à autre chose à faire que de les plonger dans l'enfer alors qu'ils n'attendaient que le paradis ?

\- Ace, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Luffy.

\- Rien, Lu', il a juste fait un petit malaise. On s'occupe de lui, t'en fait pas, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- T'es sûr ? T'es blanc comme un fantôme …

Ace passa devant son frère et s'assit sur une des chaises métalliques de la salle d'attente. Luffy le rejoint immédiatement, inquiet de le voir ainsi.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Ace avait les mains devant les yeux, courbés sur lui-même. Il s'était promis de ne jamais être faible devant son frère. Même quand Marco le frappait, quand il retenait prisonnier des journées entières dans son appartement, la peur ne lui retournait pas l'estomac à ce point, sûrement parce qu'il le détestait déjà plus qu'il ne l'aimait.

Ce soir, il venait de franchir un cap, l'immense piscine de son endurance affective venait de déborder. Après trois mois de torture et une vie entière de doute, Ace s'autorisa enfin à se laisser aller.

Les larmes coulèrent d'abord silencieusement, sans que Luffy le remarque mais il ne put rapidement plus contrôler ses hoquets de douleur.

Luffy posa sa tête sur les épaules tremblantes de son frère, essayant tant bien que mal de le rassurer.


	21. Le jour d'après II

**Bonjour mes lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui j'ai deux annonces à faire :**

 **Petit 1 : Law ne va pas mourir, vous pouvez dormir tranquille :)**

 **Petit 2 : Je suis obligée de faire une pause un peu plus longue jusqu'au prochain chapitre donc la suite paraîtra seulement le 1 mai. L'histoire arrive bientôt à terme et j'ai besoin de temps pour mettre tout cela à plat.**

 **Je vous aime d'amour ! Merci aux revieweurs, guest ou pas et à tout ceux qui continue de suivre cette histoire assidûment.**

 **Donc la suite, le 1er mai.**

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'accident et Ace n'avait pas vraiment dormis depuis. Les chaises métalliques de la salle d'attente lui vrillaient le dos dès qu'il essayait de fermer un œil. De toute façon, même les yeux fermés, il continuait à voir Trafalgar sombrer dans l'inconscience, la bouche en sang. Il s'était plutôt bien remis de son accident respiratoire – son cœur, trop faible, n'arrivait pas à pomper le sang suffisamment vite, alors celui-ci s'accumulait dans ses poumons. Selon les médecins, le choc dû à l'accident avait encore plus fragilisé son cœur et il devait rester allongé encore une bonne semaine.

Trafalgar sembla aller mieux l'espace d'un instant, il accepta même de voir Luffy qui réussit à se contrôler pour ne pas trop le brusquer. Mais, à chaque jour qui passe, il se renfermait toujours un peu plus sur lui-même sous ses yeux impuissants.

Luffy mangeait un beignet en s'efforçant de sourire mais Ace connaissait son frère comme personne, le sourire qu'il esquissait était sans saveur et il voyait bien qu'au fond de ses yeux quelque chose était partie en même temps que Kidd. Mais Luffy ne se plaignait jamais, il était comme Jewelry, capable de sourire en toute circonstance.

Et il l'admirait tellement pour ça.

Ace ne savait plus les heures ni les jours. Son quotidien se limitait à faire des allers-retours entre la chambre de Trafalgar et la salle d'attente quand celui-ci s'endormait. Thatch venait aussi de temps en temps et cela réchauffait un peu le cœur d'Ace de voir que Jewelry avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un capable de l'aimer pour elle, elle le méritait amplement. Ils affichaient tous les deux une douce complicité, Thatch était un petit-ami attentionné et ne manquait pas de la rassurer ou de supporter ses larmes quand son cœur se faisait trop lourd.

Zoro était avec eux aussi, toujours derrière son voile de froid – plus que jamais. Il n'échangeait que des mots avec Jewelry car elle était la seule qui savait comment lui parler, Luffy parvenait de plus en plus à lui extorquer quelques mots, mais Luffy avait ce pouvoir magique d'attirer les gens comme un aimant.

Les membres de _The Supernovas_ se demandaient sûrement quel avenir pour eux et Ace aussi. L'ambiance était lourde, personne n'avait envie de parler ou de détendre l'atmosphère, chacun restait de son monde intérieur, essayant de se remettre de la terrible claque qu'ils venaient de se prendre.

Ace n'était pas vraiment proche de Kidd, mais sa disparition remettait toute sa vie en cause. Il était hors de question pour lui d'abandonner Trafalgar, mais devait-il pour autant sacrifier sa scolarité déjà bien nécrosée, la quiétude des jours de Luffy et tant d'autre chose à la place ?

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, le faisant sursauter. Jewelry posa un regard inquiet sur lui, il lui sourit maladroitement et regarda son portable.

Un nouveau message de Marco.

Il se prit soudain un coup de marteau à l'arrière de la tête, comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait trop voulu oublier.

Lui et Marco, dans le même lit.

Ace sentit les larmes grimper jusqu'aux bords de ses yeux, il les refoula rapidement pour ne pas fondre en larme sans raison devant tout le monde. Aucun souvenir ne lui était revenu en mémoire, aucune preuve de son innocence et ce terrible sentiment de culpabilité s'installa à nouveau dans son ventre.

Il ouvrit le message _: Viens, chez moi. J'ai envie de toi._

Ace eut un haut le cœur, rien que de penser qu'il faisait encore de l'effet à Marco le rendait malade et rajoutait une bonne couche de culpabilité dans son estomac. Ace referma son portable, feignant l'indifférence alors que toutes les attentions étaient portées sur lui.

Des jurons se firent alors entendre de l'escalier, détournant l'attention de tout le monde. Jewelry ne peut que sourire en voyant Stratchmen Apoo franchir la porte du couloir. Il calma un peu sa rage et ses épaules tombèrent mollement en voyant ses protégés en convalescence. Jewelry avait toujours son plâtre même si rien d'autre ne traduisait ses blessures, tandis que Zoro n'avait qu'une cheville généreusement bandée.

Jewelry quitta Thatch pour se jeter dans les bras d'Apoo, elle qui n'avait presque pas pleuré laissa sortir son trop plein d'émotions :

\- Chut, Jewel. Je suis là maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je m'occupe de tout, de la presse, des journalistes, de la maison de disque. Vous n'avez qu'à penser à vous.

\- Apoo …

\- Où est Law ?

\- Dans sa chambre, je ne sais pas s'il peut se lever, dit-elle.

\- Je vais le voir et je reviens vite, d'accord ?

Apoo s'écarta doucement de la rose qui ne resta pas longtemps dans le froid, puisqu'elle retrouva immédiatement les bras de Thatch. Apoo entra dans la chambre de Trafalgar et y resta quelques instants, Ace voulut l'accompagner, ne voulant manquer aucune occasion de se retrouver avec le chanteur mais Zoro l'en dissuada en posant sa main sur son bras.

Le silence pesa une tonne depuis le départ d'Apoo, Thatch soutenait tranquillement les épaules basses de Jewelry, Zoro s'occupait avec sa béquille et même Luffy qui n'arrivait pas à rester en place plus de trente secondes était incroyablement calme – soit l'émotion de voir le groupe presque au complet, lui coupait le sifflet, soit il partageait la peine des autres.

C'est alors qu'apparut Apoo en compagnie de Trafalgar, assis dans une chaise roulante, ses jambes n'étaient sûrement pas assez forte pour le soulever. Ace le regarda passer devant lui sans rien dire, il trimbalait une perfusion du bout des bras, comme si celle-ci n'allait plus jamais le quitter. Il avait bien meilleur mine que depuis son malaise, ses cheveux repoussaient doucement, recouvrant progressivement sa cicatrice qui n'était plus qu'une ligne un peu plus rosée dans l'implantation de ses cheveux. Personne ne parlait, les autres devaient être autant choqués de voir leur ami aussi diminué.

Apoo laissa la chaise roulante juste à côté d'Ace et Trafalgar lâcha sa perfusion pour laisser pendre son bras dans le vide, comme s'il attendait qu'Ace joigne sa main à la sienne. Il hésita, le chanteur avait l'air encore plus gravement atteint, piteusement assis dans sa chaise roulante.

Apoo s'installa au milieu de ses poulains et se racla la gorge :

\- J'ai déjà appelé la maman de Kidd … D'ailleurs elle voulait te parler, Law. Hum … j'me suis aussi occupé de la partie … funérailles. Ce sera la semaine prochaine, à Aurora. La presse est au courant pour l'accident … Y'a foule devant la porte, mais ils ne savent pas encore pour Kidd … J'irai leur annoncer juste après.

\- Et pour l'album, demanda Zoro.

Apoo sembla gêner, le vert n'allait pas par quatre chemin. Le producteur savait qu'il ne voulait sûrement pas entendre parler de sortie, de promotion, ou de conférence de presse avant longtemps mais la maison de disque ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

\- L'album est prévu pour début avril, commença-t-il.

\- Hors de question qu'il sorte.

La voix de Trafalgar venait de claquer dans l'air, faisant presque sursauter le pauvre producteur. Ace observa ses traits, ils étaient d'une intransigeance totale, dure et ciselé comme une roche trop coupante. Et ses yeux toujours trop vides.

Ace prit alors sa main, espérant le détendre mais il se dégagea immédiatement du lien que le lycéen tenta de nouer. Il se redressa difficilement de sa chaise, tirant par la même occasion sa poche.

\- L'album ne sortira pas.

\- Traf … La maison de disque a misé beaucoup sur votre prochain titre, on ne peut pas l'annuler, tenta doucement Apoo.

\- Rien à battre de ses cons de Machvise Records, j'ai déjà dit cent fois qu'ailleurs on serait mieux ! On est resté simplement parce que c'était notre première maison de disque. Ils veulent juste du fric, rien d'autre.

\- Vous êtes encore en contrat pour deux ans avec eux, je ne peux rien faire !

\- Alors on ne sortira rien pendant deux ans. On ne sortira plus rien du tout, de toute manière.

L'ambiance prit un nouveau coup, les autres ne disaient rien. Ils savaient qu'à partir de maintenant, Trafalgar prendrait les décisions, il n'y avait que Kidd pour le contredire et lui gueuler dessus quand il fallait.

\- … on vient de perdre un membre du groupe, un ami … un frère. Et il était sûrement le membre le plus important … On ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était. On ne peut pas … Je ne peux pas.

Ace n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à Kidd, ni même compris combien il était indispensable pour les autres. Pour lui, Trafalgar était le leader, il faisait le show sur scène, il créait les mélodies, parfois les paroles pour le groupe, il semblait porter tout le groupe sur ses épaules.

Jamais, il ne vit que le batteur était derrière tout ça, qu'il était le leader secret, celui qui ne cherche pas la gloire ni l'argent, mais qui restait tout de même indispensable. Et Ace voyait devant lui les liens si fragiles dont Jewelry lui avait parlé se dénouer devant ses yeux.

Le groupe venait de perdre sa tête pensante, Trafalgar était meurtri à jamais.

Jewelry avait Thatch, elle ne trouvait plus aucun intérêt de son faux couple.

Zoro ne voulait pas se battre pour les restes de _The Supernovas_ , il voulait simplement tourner la page.

Ace assistait à la lente agonie du groupe le plus en vue du moment.

\- Une minute, fit Apoo. Tu penses un peu à Ace, ça fait des mois qu'il bosse pour l'album, qu'il attend cet argent providentiel ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça !

Ace ne voulait surtout pas être mêlé à leur affaire, essaya de s'interposé mais le chanteur ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité :

\- Il est doué, il aura d'autre occasion de le prouver ! L'album n'est pas terminé, je ne veux en aucun cas porter cette responsabilité tout seul !

\- Traf … murmura Jewelry d'une faible voix. Je suis d'accord avec Apoo, on devrait sortir l'album.

\- Et on passera pour quoi ? Des sans-cœurs qui préfèrent le fric de leur vente à la mémoire d'un ami ! Je peux pas, Jewel, je peux pas …

\- On est tous triste de sa disparition ! s'énerva-t-elle. Même plus que triste, y'a pas un moment où je ne pense pas à a dernière chose que j'lui ai dite ! Mais ce groupe, c'était son bébé, sa vie … on doit continuer.

\- A quoi bon ? Les morts n'entendent plus rien.

La jeune femme soupira et Thatch serra un peu plus son emprise autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

\- Traf … Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Le chanteur se crispa soudainement et Ace ferma un peu les yeux, il aurait dû se douter qu'il éprouverait ce genre de sentiment.

Il conduisait le soir du drame. Bien trop vite.

Trafalgar qui était un peu sorti de sa coquille, disparut à l'intérieur à la vitesse de l'éclair, portant à nouveau son masque d'indifférence. Jewelry se leva et s'agenouilla devant sa chaise roulante, elle lui prit les mains, les yeux pleins de larmes :

\- Traf … j't'en prie, si tu abandonnes, on est tous perdus … Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que de la musique avec vous et il n'y a que ça que j'ai envie de faire … Il t'aurait déjà engueulé comme pas deux en te voyant comme ça. Je sais que je ne suis pas lui, que je n'ai pas son influence sur toi. Mais je t'en prie, Traf, ne nous abandonne pas.

Le chanteur détourna les yeux devant l'air implorant de son amie, il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir ainsi.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il. Pas encore … peut-être jamais.

Elle posa son visage baigné de larme sur les jambes amaigries du chanteur. Il ne pouvait pas la voir ainsi, alors il tourna la tête vers Ace.

\- Ramène-moi dans la chambre, intima-t-il à Ace.

Ace ne savait pas trop quoi faire, Jewelry pleurait toujours à ses pieds. Le lycéen échangea un regard avec Thatch qui se leva et recueillit doucement celle qu'il l'aimait dans ses bras chauds. Ace se leva et poussa la chaise roulante dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui Luffy et les autres, complètements désarmés.

Ace ferma la porte derrière lui et Trafalgar demeurait immobile devant la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Il tourna la tête vers Ace, les larmes commençaient à déborder de ses yeux fatigués. Ace se prit un coup au cœur – à se demander comment celui-ci fonctionnait toujours. Il se plaça devant Trafalgar et prit ses mains dans les siennes pour les embrasser doucement :

\- Je te donnerai la part qui te revient, si tu as tellement besoin d'argent, murmura-t-il.

\- Jamais de la vie je n'accepterai.

\- … aide-moi à remonter sur le lit.

Ace poussa la chaise près du lit, puis il tendit ses bras vers lui et Ace soutenait son poids qui semblait toujours plus léger. Il sentit le visage du chanteur de perdre un peu dans son cou et dans sa nuque alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit blanc.

Ace s'écarta un peu mais les bras du chanteur, qui avaient un peu retrouvé leur force, l'en empêcha :

\- … J'vais devenir imbuvable, tu vas me détester. Mais reste.

Si Ace n'était pas aussi près de lui, il n'aurait sûrement pas entendu ses mots, tellement sa voix fut faible, presque à peine plus forte qu'un souffle.

Il y avait l'ombre et la lumière au milieu de leur trajectoire, qui nuançait leur voyage. La lumière était aussi brillante et chaleureuse que l'ombre était noire et infinie, Ace le savait. Il savait aussi que la lumière de Trafalgar, celle qui baignait ses yeux dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, son sourire qui s'élevait aussi beau qu'un lever de soleil, son charisme, ses yeux posés sur lui; il savait que tout cela reviendra un jour.

Et que toutes ces lumières valaient mille ombres et peut-être même plus.

Trafalgar chercha à joindre leur lèvres, Ace ne se fit pas prier longtemps, ses baisers n'étaient que plus qu'exquis quand le chanteur en apportait la saveur initiale. Il espérait lui faire oublier les tourments de la vie – juste pendant quelques secondes.

Ils se séparèrent et ses prunelles grises avaient un peu retrouvé de substance.

Mais celle-ci s'évaporera comme un nuage de fumée si Ace n'attisait pas le feu qui était en train de se mourir tout au fond de lui :

\- Je regretterai toute ma vie de ne lui avoir jamais dit combien il était important pour moi.

\- Je pense qu'il le savait, murmura Ace.

\- Alors j'espère que tu le sais aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau jusqu'à que les capacités respiratoires altérées du chanteur brisèrent la magie du moment en le faisant tousser et grogner. Il s'éclaricit la voix et se redressa contre son oreiller, gardant Ace près de lui.

\- Avant la tournée, j'avais préparé tout un barda au chalet, pour me faire pardonner, lança Trafalgar.

\- Quoi comme barda ?

\- Des draps tout neuf, du bois déjà coupé, un cuistot pour la bouffe …

\- Promet-moi qu'on ira une fois tout ça terminé.

\- Promis.

\- Traf ?

\- Hmm …

\- Comment tu fais pour que je retombe amoureux de toi à chaque jour qui passe ?

Les mots d'Ace arrachèrent un petit sourire au chanteur, le premier depuis bien longtemps. Il déposa ses lèvres asséchées par les médicaments sur les siennes, chastement.

\- Et toi, comment tu fais pour me rendre accroc de la sorte ? répondit-il.

Ace rigola doucement puis s'allongea à côté du chanteur, se calant au plus près de son torse. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux toujours épars puis dans sa nuque libérée de sa minerve. Là, sa peau était mordue de nombreux hématome et il devinait que son corps en était totalement recouvert. Sa main chaude cajolait la peau caramel du chanteur qui avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier les attentions d'Ace :

\- On devrait pas rester comme ça … Trois mois, c'est trop long, murmura-t-il.

\- Vieux pervers, rétorqua Ace.

\- Petit aguicheur.

\- C'est pas ma faute, j'suis né comme ça, rigola-t-il.

\- Fais gaffe à ton cul, quand même, j'pourrais très bien lui faire des misères.

Ace lui embrassa le front et se tourna, profitant de sa chaleur un peu restaurée. Il sentait toujours son souffle vacillant dans son cou, une canule l'aidait encore pour cette tâche si facile. Les battements irréguliers de son cœur résonnaient contre son dos, essayant de se remettre de cette terrible épreuve. Ace soupira, il gâcherait peut-être ce doux moment, mais il devait poser la question :

\- L'album …il ne sortira vraiment pas ?

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants avant de prononcer ses mots :

\- Je ne sais pas … C'est notre dernière œuvre à tous les quatre, je n'ai pas envie que ce soit un album de plus, un album qui remplis les poches de la maison de disque. Je veux qu'il soit spécial.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à repousser la date de sortie.

\- La maison de disque ne voudra pas, elle n'a jamais toléré un seul écart. Si la maison de disque nous lâche, les autres ne resteront pas, je le sais.

\- Tu vas arrêter la musique ?

\- Ça je peux pas, rigola-t-il. Sinon, j'ai plus qu'à me flinguer … Et je n'ai pas envie de m'approprier ce qu'on a fait tous ensemble, ce ne serait pas juste.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- J'sais pas, Ace. Je sais vraiment pas.

Le chanteur chercha sa main pour lui donner du courage alors qu'on toqua à la porte :

\- Ace, il faut que je te parle, fit la voix d'Apoo.

\- Vas-y, murmura Trafalgar. Je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin, j'peux même pas faire trois pas.

Il acquiesça simplement alors qu'Ace se leva difficilement, ce moment avec le chanteur l'avait vidé des maigres forces qu'il lui restait. Il sortit de la chambre et tomba nez-à-nez avec le visage inquiet d'Apoo :

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ? s'enquit-t-il.

\- Rien de spécial … Il ne veut pas sortir le dernier album fait avec Kidd à la va-vite.

Apoo soupira, il savait que la maison de disque ne considérait jamais les « caprices » des stars dont elle assurait la distribution, même en cas de décès.

\- Bon, on verra ça plus tard … en attendant, j'ai ça à te faire voir !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ton contrat, pour la pochette, le livret, enfin bref toutes les choses que tu feras avec le groupe !

\- Mais le groupe …

\- Est dans la tourmente, je sais ! Mais j'ai confiance en Law, il se ravisera !

Ace prit l'impressionnant dossier papier un peu sceptique quant aux paroles d'Apoo. Il rejoignit la salle d'attente avec le nez plongé dans les termes et conditions de son contrat. Il s'installa sur une chaise en métal et leva rapidement les yeux : Zoro n'était plus là, sûrement dans sa chambre ou ailleurs, il ne restait plus que son frère. Jewelry et Thatch avaient, eux aussi, disparut.

\- Où sont les autres ? demanda Ace.

\- Zoro est partie à la cafétéria et Jewel et Thatch sont allés dehors.

\- Hm, je vois.

Il replongea les yeux dans son papier, il ne comprenait pas un mot sur deux de ce charabia bureaucratique. Il retint qu'une seule chose, il touchera 3% du montant des ventes s'il signait. 3%, ça parait peu, de prime abord, mais sachant que le groupe avait vendu plus d'un million de copies de leur dernier disque, le montant devenait rapidement intéressant. C'était bien plus que dix ans de service à Baratie. Il avait aussi une clause d'exclusivité, s'il signait, il ne pouvait travailler qu'avec eux et ce détail ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

\- Ace ?

\- Hm, répondit-il distraitement.

-C'est vrai que le groupe va se séparer ?

Il releva subitement la tête et posa ses yeux sur son petit frère. Il n'en menait pas large, assis et silencieux depuis le début de la journée, pourtant il venait d'apprendre d'horrible nouvelle pour le fan qu'il était. Ace s'en voulut de ne pas accorder plus d'attention à son cadet :

\- Je ne sais pas Lu', c'est à eux de décider.

\- Mais ! Ils ne peuvent pas ! Tous ces fans orphelins, le monde de la musique ne s'en relèvera pas !

\- Je sais qu'ils sont très importants pour toi, Luffy. Mais, Kidd n'est plus avec nous, il leur faudra du temps, répondit-il avec une voix rassurante.

\- Mais s'il faut trop de temps ! Plus de temps qu'une vie ?

\- Quand quelqu'un meurt, on ne s'en remet jamais vraiment. On essaye simplement de se souvenir, au début, ça fait mal, on pleure et puis après, on rigole en pensant au bon moment.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour Traf et les autres rigoleront en pensant à Kidd ?

\- J'espère, mais pour l'instant, il est trop tôt pour le dire.

\- Tu rigoles en pensant à tes parents ? demanda-t-il subitement.

\- Non, Lu', j'me rappelle pas d'eux, sourit Ace.

\- Et à Sabo ?

Ace pris un temps pour répondre, il n'avait pas parlé de leur « frère » disparut depuis bien longtemps. Le manque d'une vraie famille affectait beaucoup Luffy, alors voir le groupe se déchirer, son frère être triste était difficilement supportable pour lui.

\- Il n'est pas mort alors je ne suis pas triste en pensant à lui. Je me demande juste s'il pense à nous, et qu'est-ce qu'il fait.

\- Mon aussi, sourit-il. Je suis sûre qu'il est devenu trop cool !

\- J'en doute pas.

\- … Quand est-ce qu'on va définitivement rentrer à la maison ?

\- T'en a marre d'être à l'hôpital, hein ?

Il hocha simplement la tête et Ace lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le dérider. Ace voulait rester ici, chaque jour, chaque nuit, jusqu'à que Trafalgar puisse sortir mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il devait rentrer pour offrir un peu de normalité à Luffy. Il venait de manquer deux jours d'école, dormait sur les chaises dans la salle d'attente et ne regardait plus Batman le matin.

\- T'inquiète pas, on rentre ce soir, ça marche ?

\- Ouais !

Luffy lui tapa dans la main avec un grand sourire qui rassura un peu Ace. Luffy se leva alors après avoir demandé une pièce à son frère pour s'offrir une barre chocolatée dont la moitié terminera sur son visage. Quand il revint, Ace s'était replongé dans son fameux contrat :

\- Tu lis quoi ? demanda Luffy.

\- Mon contrat, si je signe, on pourrait manger de la viande à tous les repas !

\- C'est vrai ? Pourquoi t'as pas déjà signé !

\- Parce que si je le fais, je serais obligé de travailler pour Machvise Records pendant trois ans. Je risque de faire des choses que je ne veux pas et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de dessiner pour n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi !

\- Tous les autres artistes de Machvise Records sont hyper commerciaux, c'est nul ! _The Supernovas_ sont les seuls à être cool, j'me demande pourquoi ils ont signé chez eux …

\- J'en sais rien, Lu'.

.

Ace était dans la chambre de Trafalgar, s'assurant qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mauvaise surprise pendant son absence. Le malade avait dormit tout le reste de l'après-midi, son altercation avec Apoo et les autres l'avaient complètement épuisé. La nuit venait de tomber sur Chicago et Luffy l'attendait dans le couloir pour rentrer. Ace avait bien du mal à quitter le chanteur, il avait tellement peur qu'il refasse un malaise.

\- Bon, je vais y aller …

\- Ça fait trois fois que tu dis ça et tu es toujours là, répondit le chanteur, le dos soutenu par son oreiller.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Si je t'appelle, tu réponds et si je t'appelle pas, tu m'appelles, ok ?

\- Oui, Monsieur, rigola-t-il.

\- Ok, j'y vais, dans ce cas.

\- Quatre.

\- Arrête !

Ace se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa, le chanteur ne répondit pas trop ardemment sinon il ne partira jamais. Ils restèrent un instant, les lèvres scellées, le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre. Ace inspecta le moindre millimètre des pupilles de Trafalgar, il y avait toujours ce vide incroyable, ce trou noir gigantesque qui aspirait la plupart des choses sur son passage. Ace était bien content de pourvoir braver ce vide et de peindre un peu de joie sur le visage du chanteur.

Ils se séparèrent définitivement et Ace quitta la pièce sans se retourner, sinon il lui faudrait encore cinq bonnes minutes de plus. Ace pesta contre lui-même et se retourna une dernière fois, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, provoquant une douce hilarité chez Trafalgar.

\- Fais attention sur la route, lança-t-il. Ne va pas trop vite.

Il hocha la tête et ajouta : - Fais attention à ton cœur, ne le laisse pas s'endormir.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux mais tu vas devoir vite revenir pour vérifier tout ça.

\- Je suis plutôt du genre collant, tu le sais bien !

\- A demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais devoir retourner au lycée un de ces jours.

\- Alors je ne veux pas te voir demain, gronda le chanteur.

\- Hey ! Je serais là dès que les cours se termineront !

\- Alors, je ne veux pas te voir avant dix-huit heures !

Ace rigola et laissa traîner son regard derrière lui jusqu'à que la porte ne se referme complètement. Luffy attendait gentiment, adossé au mur et sourit franchement quand Ace lui fit signe qu'ils se mettaient en route. Les deux frères descendaient les marches quatre à quatre, Ace était aussi content de rentrer chez lui, il n'avait pas pris de douche, ne c'était pas brosser les dents depuis l'accident et son dos commençait à le lancer sérieusement.

Soudain Ace bloqua son frère alors qu'ils ne le restèrent que quelque marche à descendre pour atteindre le hall d'entrée :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'i –

\- Chut ! fit Ace.

Devant eux, une foule incroyablement dense et bruyante, des flashs et des clics qu'Ace n'oubliera jamais. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, Apoo tentait avec difficulté de se faire entendre des journalistes et de la presse :

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! J'aimerais faire une annonce officielle concernant les récents événements !

La voix un peu plus forte et assuré d'Apoo parvint enfin à calmer les journalistes. Ils sortirent tous un calepin ou un dictaphone pour ne louper aucune miette de l'info qui ferait sûrement les gros titres de la presse de demain :

\- Le groupe _The Supernovas_ a subit un terrible accident de la route dans la nuit du vingt-huit Mars, lors de son retour de tournée. Un camion a percuté le van qui les ramenait sur Chicago. Jewelry Bonney et Roronoa Zoro ne sont que très peu blessés, un bras cassé pour elle et la cheville pour lui. Quand à Trafalgar Law, il a plusieurs côtes fracturées ainsi que divers blessures mineures sur tout le corps. Et enfin … c'est avec une peine immense que je vous annonce qu'Eustass Kidd, le batteur du groupe, est décédé des suites de ses blessures. L'enquête est déjà en cours et le conducteur du camion activement recherché. Aucune autre annonce ne sera faîte sur ce sujet. Merci.

Apoo tenta de s'enfuir mais les journalistes avaient déjà former un épais barrage autour de lui. Aucun d'eux n'étaient indignés ou triste, ils voulaient simplement être le journaliste qui ramènera le scoop le plus juteux à son journal. Apoo garda la tête baissée et joua des coudes pour déguerpir le plus vite possible du hall. Finalement, les agents de sécurité de l'hôpital escortèrent le producteur jusqu'à un lieu sûr et dissipa la foule de journaliste qui braillait toujours, espérant interpeller le producteur.

\- Viens, on va sortir par la sortie de secours, murmura Ace à Luffy.

Le plus jeune acquiesça, un peu effrayé par la folie qu'il venait de voir. Ils remontèrent les escaliers et sortirent par la porte de secours qui débouchait sur un escalier en métal, à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Le parking était bondé de camionnette portant le logo des chaînes locales et Ace se félicita d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de garer sa voiture assez loin de toute cette agitation.

Alors qu'il traversait le parking à toute allure, Luffy juste à côté de lui, son portable vibra dans sa poche.

Un nouveau message.

Il ouvrit sa boite de réception, un peu fébrile et déglutit quand il vit le nom de Marco :

 _Tu n'es pas venu, je suis triste. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus jamais._

Une vidéo accompagnait le message et Ace appuya sur lecture.

Il ferma brutalement son portable une demi-seconde plus tard, le visage blafard.

Il avait bien trompé Trafalgar, la preuve était là, devant ses yeux.

Une vidéo de ses ébats avec Marco.

Il rouvrit son portable et l'effaça immédiatement. Mais il savait que le blond en gardait précieusement plusieurs copies.

Et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il avait en tête.


	22. Nearer my God to thee

**Hello gentils lecteurs ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez ce qu'il m'est arrivé la dernière fois ? J'étais dans ma salle de bain à 7h02, je pense, et là j'ai eu une putain de vague d'inspiration de malade mental ! Mais je devais partir au boulot, j'ai rapidement écrit trois lignes sur un calepin et je parlais toute seule dans la rue pour ne pas oublier ... Mais j'ai du prendre le bus, parler avec les copains et me concentrer sur mon boulot ... Du coup, ma vague d'inspiration est retombé dans le néant. C'est totalement insupportable.**

 **Vous savez habituellement je galère vraiment pour le titre des chapitres mais là j'avais tellement d'idée que je ne savais pas lequel choisir ... Donc au final j'ai galéré aussi. VDM.**

 **La suite le 20 mai ! Et promis on arrête bientôt la tristesse !**

 **Ciao !**

* * *

Trafalgar regardait ses guitares prendre la poussière sans rien dire. Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, il semblait complètement désœuvré, errant dans son immense appartement sans but.

Trafalgar Law avait le sentiment inébranlable que sa vie avait perdu tout sens, que l'avenir n'existait plus pour lui et que, mort ou vif, ce serait toujours la même chose. Cette tranquillité le paralysait, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien dans sa vie qui méritait qu'il bouge, qu'il se lève le matin. Il se sentait fatigué et vidé comme à la fin d'un long et douloureux voyage où plus personne ne l'attendait, où il n'y avait que ses pensées morbides.

Ses souvenirs de l'accident ne le lâchaient pas un seul instant. Il revoyait tout, constamment, chaque détail, chaque mot et sa culpabilité. Le compteur qui lui disait qu'il allait trop vite. Ses yeux éblouis par les lumières du camion et celles qui s'éteignaient dans les yeux de Kidd. Il entendait Jewel qui disait être heureuse de retrouver Thatch et il entendait ronfler Zoro, affalé contre la fenêtre.

Et puis il y avait lui qui reprenait conscience, la tête contre la vitre fêlé et le calme paisible qui régnait tout autour d'eux, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans une bulle hors du temps. Les yeux de Kidd qui l'implorait de le sauver, qui plaçait tous ses espoirs en lui – son ami le plus précieux. Mais cette fois, tout ce qu'il pouvait ce n'était pas assez … pas assez pour extirper son ami, son frère, des bras réconfortant de la Mort. Il entendait ses derniers mots, son dernier hommage et jusqu'à la fin, il fut l'homme le plus bon qu'il connut.

Il se souvenait aussi avoir perdu définitivement connaissance en croisant le reflet de la silhouette inanimée de Zoro et Jewelry.

Puis le réveil à l'hôpital.

Sans Eustass Kid.

Il n'entendra plus ses injures, ses colères.

Il ne le verra plus boire du rhum n'importe qu'elle heure.

Plus jamais sa batterie ne l'inspirera.

Toutes ses choses qu'il détestait avant et qui valait plus que de l'or maintenant.

Alors, il fumait plus que raison et pas que des cigarettes. Il ne mangeait plus, il buvait de l'alcool à la place et Ace le regardait, impuissant.

Il n'avait jamais essayé de quantifier sa consommation de cigarette mais deux paquets par jour étaient vraiment excessifs. Et maintenant qu'Ace savait son cœur affaibli, ce tic qui lui donnait tant d'allure avant, l'exaspérait. Ace ne disait rien, parce qu'il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui. Il avait eu un faible espoir à l'hôpital quand il redevenait cynique et grinçant par moment.

Mais de retour à la maison, à la réalité, le vide dans ses yeux semblait plus que jamais insurmontable. Et Ace en était complètement pétrifié.

Et aujourd'hui le chanteur semblait être encore plus l'ombre de lui-même puisque on enterrait Kidd à Aurora.

Ace entra dans le salon où le silence était insupportable. Il s'assit sur le canapé, juste à côté de Trafalgar qui fumait encore à la fenêtre :

\- Faut que j'aille chercher Luffy et mon costard. On se retrouve là-bas ?

\- Hmm.

\- Jewel m'a dit qu'une voiture viendra te chercher.

\- Hmm.

Ace se leva et le regarda en se demandant depuis combien de temps, lui, ne l'avait pas regardé. Il aurait bien voulu l'embrasser ou quelque chose mais il ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers lui, les yeux perdus sur la ligne d'horizon des immeubles de Chicago.

Il prit sa veste dans l'entrée et quitta l'appartement du chanteur. Ace démarra sa vieille voiture qui venait de traverser ce qui était probablement son dernier hiver.

Le printemps revenait doucement sur Chicago, malgré les nuits toujours fraîches, les journées s'allongeaient et devenaient un peu plus chaude. Les arbres reprenaient des couleurs, les oiseaux chantaient sur les lignes haute-tension et les gens sortaient, main dans la main.

Malgré les beaux jours qui arrivaient, Ace n'avait jamais eu aussi froid : dans sa voiture, dans l'appartement de Trafalgar et surtout de son cœur.

Arrêté à un feu rouge, juste à quelques pâtés de maison de sa résidence, Ace répondit à son téléphone qui vibrait sur le fauteuil passager :

\- Allô ?

 _\- Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ?_

\- Marco ! Putain ! Lâche-moi merde !

 _\- Apparemment tu n'as pas vu mon petit message ou tu ne saisis pas encore tout à fait ce que je peux faire avec …_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin !

 _\- Tu sais ce que je veux, alors viens._

\- Non !

 _\- J'ai appris pour le batteur, c'est vraiment moche. Il doit faire une de ces tronches, rigola-t-il. Tu ne veux pas qu'en plus il découvre que tu l'as trompé. Ça pourrait le tuer …_

Ace ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire. Il avait beau repousser Marco, se battre contre lui, il semblait totalement insensible. Le blond était prisonnier de sa folie, d'un passé perdu et Ace s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir rien fait plutôt pour l'empêcher de sombrer.

 _\- Ace !_

On klaxonnait derrière lui, le feu était vert depuis plusieurs minutes. Il démarra et se rangea sur le bas-côté :

\- Si je viens, tu effaces cette vidéo, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

 _\- Je crois que tu n'es pas en position de discuter._

\- Si ! je suis en train de te dire que tu as gagné, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus, merde !

 _\- Toi, chez moi, dans dix minutes._

Ace raccrocha sans donner de réponse, le blond n'en n'avait pas besoin, il savait qu'Ace serait là, pile à l'heure. Il soupira douloureusement et composa le numéro de son appartement :

\- Lu' ? C'est moi ! T'es prêt ?

 _\- Oui, fit la voix joyeuse de son petit-frère. Mais toi, t'es ou ?_

\- Ecoute, j'ai un petit empêchement, je vais venir directement à l'église d'accord ?

 _\- Hm, mais moi j'y vais comment ?_

\- J'vais demander à Jewel de passer te pendre, d'accord ?

 _\- Ok, à toute à l'heure !_

Ace raccrocha et envoya un sms rapide à la rose, celle-ci répondit par la positive sans demander plus d'explication. Ace resta prostré dans le silence de sa voiture pendant quelques instants, Trafalgar n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant de l'impact de la vidéo sur lui, s'il la voyait, il serait dévasté, perdu à jamais. Trafalgar lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait absolument besoin de lui durant cette épreuve et le voilà qu'Ace lâchait sa main et le regardait chuter, sans rien faire.

Dans tous les cas, quoique qu'il fasse, Trafalgar en souffrirai. Dans tous les cas, il devra l'affronter et risquer de le perdre. Mais pas maintenant, alors qu'il ne se remet pas de la disparition de Kidd, alors que le moindre mot de travers semblait pouvoir le briser.

Pas maintenant.

Il démarra sa voiture et fit demi-tour, vers l'appartement de Marco.

Il sonna à la porte, le blond lui ouvrit presque immédiatement. Il avait ce petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Ace ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- T'en as mis du temps, bébé, fit Marco en avançant vers la chambre.

\- J'suis pas ton bébé.

\- Oulà, t'es pas de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, rigola le blond.

\- J'suis pressé.

Il se retourna avec un sourire aguicheur sur le visage :

\- Je savais bien qu'à un moment, tu te rendrais compte que j'suis bien meilleur au lit que les autres.

\- Ne rêve pas. Y'a un vide abyssal entre toi et Law. D'ailleurs, j'me demande comment j'ai fait pour supporter ton va-et-vient de taulard pendant un an.

Ace tourna la tête suite la violence de la gifle de Marco mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, son ex était vraiment pathétique :

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un an en arrière, toi qui me frappe parce que je me rends compte que t'es tout sauf le mec cool que tu prétendais être.

\- La ferme et ramène-toi.

Marco prit fermement son bras et le projeta violemment contre le lit où Ace s'écroula sur le tapis, son sourire n'avait toujours pas disparut :

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme un crétin ? demanda Marco en lui serrant la mâchoire.

\- Parce que t'aura beau me taper, me faire peur, me menacer, t'as déjà perdu.

\- Peut-être qu'à toi, ça ne te fait plus rien, mais je n'en suis pas si sûre pour ton petit chanteur de merde.

\- Fais-moi, ce que tu veux, vraiment, mais laisse-le en dehors de ça. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Vraiment, je payerais chère pour voir sa tête quand il apprendra que tu l'a trompé, que tu t'es fait défourailler par un autre et plusieurs fois par semaine en plus de ça.

Là, le sourire d'Ace se fana. Même s'il résistait autant qu'il pouvait rien ne pouvait effacer ce qu'il avait fait.

\- T'es qu'un connard, Marco.

\- T'as toujours aimé les bad-boys … bébé.

\- J'suis pas ton bébé ! cria-t-il en lui crachant au visage.

\- J'adore que tu joues l'insoumis …

Il écrasa brutalement ses lèvres sur celle d'Ace, pénétrant immédiatement sa bouche avec sa langue pour empêcher toute rébellion de sa part. Ses yeux bleus pleins de furie ne quittaient pas les siens et Ace couina devant la rage qui animait le blond.

Quand il pensait se battre, sortir de la tête de l'eau, Marco l'enfonçait toujours un peu plus profondément.

Le blond déboutonna son pantalon sans qu'il puisse bouger.

.

Il était presque quinze heure et Ace semblait oublier qu'un de ses proches venaient de mourir dans un accident de voiture puisqu'il roulait incroyablement vite en direction d'Aurora.

Son retard serait tout bonnement impardonnable, alors il écrasa encore plus l'accélérateur.

Aurora n'était qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres mais la cérémonie commençait dans dix minutes maintenant. Ace ne connaissait pas cette ville mais il n'avait qu'à suivre l'incroyable file des vans portant le logo des chaines d'info en continue, des radios, de journaux, des magazines people, jusqu'à tomber sur une fourmilière grouillante et hurlante. Les agents de la sécurité tentaient de contrôler la situation mais les paparazzis étaient prêt à tout pour entrer dans la pauvre église d'Aurora.

Ace ralentit, espérant trouver un endroit où garer sa voiture sans avoir à traverser cette marre au crocodile qui se disputerait sans merci sa carcasse. Il vit alors un homme vêtu de noir l'interpeller au milieu de la route, Ace hésita, s'arrêter ici, juste à la barbe et au nez des journalistes était plutôt risqué. Mais l'homme lui faisait des grands signes alors il s'arrêta :

\- Vous êtes Mr. Portgas ?

\- Oui, comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- On m'a dit d'arrêter la première Fiat pourrie qui passerait. Je crois qu'on vous attend. Suivez-moi.

Ace referma sa vitre et démarra doucement alors que l'homme, aidé par ses collègues fit un trou dans l'épaisse foule pour dévoiler le parking de l'église presque vide. Il se gara et sortit en quatrième vitesse alors que les cloches sonnaient le glas.

Devant la grande porte en bois sculptée, le reste du groupe attendait. Ils portaient tous le même costume noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche – même Jewelry. Ace eut mal au cœur, il trouvait Trafalgar d'une classe folle habillé ainsi, mais la tristesse de ses traits lui donnait un coup brutal et vif droit dans son pauvre palpitant.

Il s'approcha doucement, Jewelry lui sourit timidement, Zoro le regardait avec sévérité, sûrement à cause de son retard, Luffy s'approcha de lui en souriant et Trafalgar restait impassible.

Ils entrèrent dans l'église sans un mot. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, une pauvre femme courbée et ridée était assise au premier rang, elle sourit quand le groupe entra. Trafalgar se pencha vers elle et lui baisa doucement la joue en lui marmonnant quelques mots qui la fit sourire un peu plus. D'autres gens étaient assis au fond de la nef, sûrement de voisins, des connaissances, des amis d'enfances perdus de vue, le commerçant du quartier qui avait vu Kidd gamin, puis se perdre et enfin grandir. Et sûrement des grands noms de la musique qu'Ace ne connaissait pas.

Ils s'assirent tous au premier rang, de l'autre côté de l'allée. Trafalgar était à côté d'Ace et posa sa main sur la sienne et le lycéen soupira douloureusement en pensant à celui qui avait posé ses mains sur lui, quelques heures auparavant.

Juste devant eux se trouvait le cercueil de Kidd, fermé. Des dizaines de bouquets avaient été déposés juste devant, des bougies brûlaient d'un feu instable. Il y avait aussi quelque photos de Kidd plus jeune ou entouré d'amis présent dans l'église mais dont le visage fermé et triste empêchait de les reconnaître. Le bois du cercueil était d'un noir impénétrable et laqué d'un vernis brillant qui reflétait le soleil de cette douce journée d'avril.

Un petit bruit de cloche tinta et les gens se levèrent. Ace les imita, il ne connaissait pas les rouages d'une messe – à vrai dire c'était son premier enterrement. Trafalgar se leva finalement, après tout le monde, alors que Jewelry le regardait sévèrement.

Il n'aimait pas les conventions sociales, il n'aimait pas faire les choses pour le bon plaisir des autres.

L'orgue se mit à brailler de ses notes grandiloquentes et puissantes. La chorale se mit à chanter le premier chant de la cérémonie, Ace regarda les paroles inscrites de son livret puis observa Trafalgar : sa bouche était fermée en une ligne droite et sans expression, alors que les autres faisaient l'effort de marmonner ou de chantonner, il restait désespérément muet.

Ace se mit alors à chantonner à son tour, bien mal certes, mais il voulait rendre hommage à Kidd et puis il s'était jurer de partager un peu le poids que portait Trafalgar. Celui-ci fut bien surpris d'entendre sa voix chanter un chant religieux, Ace tourna la tête vers lui sans s'arrêter et pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il vit quelque chose dans le fond de ses yeux.

De la tristesse, mais pendant un instant le vide avait disparu.

Il fronça les yeux et crispa sa mâchoire, sa respiration était lourde de sanglots - retourné par la voix d'Ace. Il sortit fébrilement une paire de Ray-Ban de la poche intérieur de sa veste et les plaça devant ses yeux qui s'humidifiaient sans qu'il ne puisse lutter.

Le prêtre s'approcha du micro : - Nous sommes ici pour célébrer la mémoire d'un des fils de Dieu, parti trop tôt, Eustass Kidd.

Ace doutait sincèrement que Kidd fut croyant, il trouverait sûrement ce manège ridicule. Mais les enterrements étaient fait pour les vivants, pas pour les morts.

Après une bonne demi-heure de chant et quelques lectures de la Bible par le Prêtre, celui-ci annonça quelque chose qui surprit Ace :

\- J'invite Trafalgar Law à me rejoindre pour sa lecture.

Il n'en menait vraiment pas large à côté de lui, ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles agitées par le vent, ses jambes aussi. Il déglutit mais ne bougea pas. Le prêtre le regardait avec insistance ainsi que tous les autres venus pour honorer la mémoire de Kidd. Ace serra sa main dans la sienne mais rien ne pouvait le calmer :

\- J'peux pas, murmura-t-il. J'peux pas …

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? demanda Ace.

Il sembla hésiter, puis il sortit une petite feuille sa poche et la lui tendit. Ace comprit, mais n'était pas sûr de pouvoir accepter :

\- Traf, j'peux pas te voler tes derniers mots, balbutia-t-il.

\- Monsieur Law ? fit le Prêtre.

\- … Je t'en prie ...

Ace serra la feuille dans sa main et se leva finalement. Il tourna la tête vers le brun pour le voir essuyer quelques larmes occultées par ses lunettes de soleil. Ace monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient du cœur de l'église. Il déplia la feuille sur le pupitre et plaça son micro devant sa bouche.

Avant de parler il observa l'église à moitié vide, la mère de Kidd essuyait constamment le bord de ses yeux avec un mouchoir toujours humide. La douce lumière du soleil de ce début de mois d'avril enflammait les vitraux qui déteignaient sur les murs blancs de l'église.

Il se racla la gorge pour que sa voix ne flanche pas quand il prononcera ses premiers mots. Et alors qu'il voulut parler, Trafalgar avança en silence vers le piano qui accompagnait l'orgue durant les chants.

Il s'assit en prenant soin de ne pas froisser sa veste noire et leva les mains dans un geste doux. Ses doigts s'écrasèrent sur les touches d'ivoires et le piano chanta de sa plus belle voix.

Ace sourit et commença à lire les mots choisis par Law alors que celui-ci commença une mélodie mal assurée au piano :

 _L'Éternel est mon berger_

 _Je ne manquerai de rien._

 _Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages, il me dirige près des eaux paisibles._

 _Il restaure mon âme. Il me conduit dans les sentiers de la justice,_

 _A cause de son nom._

 _Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi_

 _Ta houlette et ton bâton me rassurent._

 _Tu dresses devant moi une table, en face de mes adversaires;_

 _Tu oins d'huile ma tête,_

 _Et ma coupe déborde._

 _Oui, le bonheur et la grâce m'accompagneront_

 _Tous les jours de ma vie,_

 _Et j'habiterai dans la maison de l'Éternel_

 _Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

Ace lisait les mots avec une voix lente tandis que derrière lui, Trafalgar faisait pleurer toute l'église avec sa mélodie. Une envolée douce et mélancolique qui mettait à mal sa confiance fragile. Il balaya la feuille des yeux et vit qu'il y avait deux lignes manuscrites à la fin du cantique de David, ces lettres étirées et un peu penchées appartenaient à Trafalgar :

\- Traf, murmura Ace. … Je ne peux pas lire ça.

Il continua sa mélodie calmement et tourna simplement la tête, Ace sentit son estomac se tordre et son cœur peser une tonne dans sa pauvre poitrine en voyant les larmes qui ruisselaient sur les joues du chanteur.

Il fit « non » de la tête, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

Ace se tourna à nouveau vers l'assemblée et respira un grand coup :

\- J'aimerai vous lire à présent les derniers mots que Trafalgar Law veux adresser à son ami.

Il posa son regard sur Jewelry qui tentait de se calmer dans les bras de Thatch, les yeux de Zoro restaient secs mais tout son être exprimait une profonde tristesse. Luffy ne disait rien et restait totalement immobile – et c'était déjà assez d'indice quant à ce qu'il ressentait. Il tourna la tête vers la mère de Kidd qui tentait toujours de tarir ses larmes.

Il perdit son regard au fond de la salle où il ne pouvait voir les visages de ces inconnus, il pensait alors à la foule de paparazzi qui les attendait dehors, prêt à sauter sur eux et à dévorer le peu d'âme qui leur restait.

 _Toi et moi, on voulait être immortels_

 _Je t'en voudrais toujours de m'avoir volé la première place_

 _Les lumières sont braqués sur toi, vieux con, à jamais_

 _Et je me rappelle de tous ces mots que tu me disais._

 _Je me rappelle surtout des derniers :_

 ** _Tu es mon guitariste et je suis ton batteur, pour toujours._**

Une fausse note. Le piano dissona une seule fois.

Cette note étrange et dérangeante, cette faiblesse dans sa mélodie exprimait alors à elle seule toute la douleur qui hantait Trafalgar Law.

Les dernières notes se firent tremblantes et mal assurées, puis il se leva de son tabouret et retourna à sa place, la tête basse pour ne pas montrer ses larmes, à peine assis, Jewelry passa une main chaleureuse sur ses cuisses. Ace quitta le micro alors que le prêtre s'approcha de lui pour continuer l'office. Quand il se rassit, Trafalgar posa sa tête lourde dans son cou et Ace passa une main dans son dos, espérant alléger le poids qu'il portait.

Il voulait rester digne, ne pas fondre en larme devant tout le monde, mais Ace était le témoin privilégié de son désarroi. Les larmes du chanteur coulaient sans discontinuer dans son cou.

La messe se termina finalement. Les hommes des pompes funèbres portaient le lourd cercueil noir et brillant sur leur épaule, l'escortant jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le groupe se leva et marcha en silence derrière l'ultime demeure de Kidd.

Le soleil les éblouit, les cris des paparazzis les rendaient sourd. Ace serra Luffy dans ses bras, conscient qu'il délaissait plus que jamais son frère. Trafalgar alluma une cigarette immédiatement après être sorti de la maison du seigneur. La mère de Kidd salua quelques personnes qui avaient fait le déplacement, le groupe resta en retrait ne voulant pas attirer les regards et empêcher toute demande maladroite d'autographe ou de photo.

La mère de Kidd leur fit signe et tous s'avancèrent vers le fond, en direction du cimetière. Le silence était encore plus insupportable.

Trafalgar demandait constamment la main d'Ace dans la sienne. Les rôles s'étaient quelques peu inversé, le chanteur l'avait libérer de son étouffant quotidien, de la peur que lui inspirait l'amour et maintenant Ace devait l'aider à avancer avec la mort de Kidd qui le suivra à chacun de ses pas, devenant son ombre.

Ils arrivèrent devant une tombe ouverte. La stèle était bien modeste, du marbre noir, quelques fleurs et des lettres dorées :

 _Eustass Kidd : 1989 – 2016_

Ace sentait la vie piétiner encore et encore son pauvre cœur.

Jewelry n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer, Luffy regardait tout ça avec ses grands yeux humides, un peu perdu. Trafalgar ne disait toujours rien, son plus précieux ami semblait avoir apporté sa voix belle voix avec lui.

Il n'y avait qu'eux et la mère de Kidd, la mise en terre était réservée à la famille et aux amis les plus intimes. Le prêtre arriva, avec ses pieds cachés par sa longue robe il semblait presque flotter. Le personnel des pompes funèbres se tenait à côté du cercueil, prêt à le glisser à tout jamais dans ce modeste carré de terre fraîchement retournée.

Le prêtre entama un chant doux de sa voix un peu fausse alors que le cercueil de Kidd entrait parfaitement là où il resterait pour toujours. Personne ne disait rien, Ace qui était plus attristé par l'état du chanteur que par la disparition du batteur sentit le mal qui sévissait en lui atteindre son estomac. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Kidd, même s'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, s'il n'était pas vraiment proche de lui, il réalisa que l'opportunité de s'en faire un ami disparaissait alors que le cercueil toucha le fond.

A tout jamais.

\- Je vous invite, chacun à votre tour, à exprimer une dernière pensée qui l'accompagnera durant son voyage jusqu'au royaume de Dieu et pour l'éternité.

La mère de Kidd s'avança et laissa tomber son mouchoir plein de larmes sur le cercueil, son fils emportait avec lui ses dernières perles salées.

Jewelry s'avança à son tour, ses lèvres bougeaient mais sa voix était trop faible pour qu'un seul son n'en sorte. Elle se retira la tête basse et se blottit contre Thatch qui attendait sur le côté.

Puis ce fut au tour de Zoro, il ne baissa pas la tête, mais voir le nom de son ami briller sur le marbre lui arracha finalement une larme. La seule depuis l'annonce de sa mort, la seule qu'il laissera couler pour quelqu'un.

Trafalgar se posta alors devant la tombe. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil depuis la première fois de la journée, dévoilant des yeux lourds et éprouvés par les larmes. Lui aussi murmura des paroles silencieuses, des mots qui n'étaient entendu que par Kidd. Il sortit alors une paire de baguette de l'intérieur de sa veste noire et il se baissa pour en déposer une sur le cercueil et garda l'autre près de lui.

\- Fais bon voyage, murmura-t-il.

Il se releva au bout de longues secondes, pour lui aussi, la mort de Kidd prenait tout d'un coup plus de substance car il était maintenant prisonnier du bois de son cercueil et de la terre qui l'entourait. Ses jambes tremblaient, il rangea la deuxième baguette qui formait une paire de sa poche intérieure, juste à côté de son cœur.

Trafalgar serra Ace dans ses bras, pleurant une bonne fois pour toute. Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, bien content de sentir sa chaleur pour effacer celle du blond. Les hoquets de douleur du chanteur finirent par achever la belle assurance d'Ace qui lui aussi laisse les larmes couler sans entrave.

Il pleurait pour Kidd, il pleurait pour Traf et pour bien d'autre chose encore.

Après quelques minutes où toutes les larmes de leur corps meurtris furent extériorisées, ils se séparèrent, main dans la main. Luffy interrogea silencieusement son frère, le plus jeune avait aussi le cœur au bord des yeux et Ace lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

Il s'approcha alors de la tombe dans un calme et une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas et se racla la gorge :

\- Kidd … Je sais que tu n'es pas le seul à être mort aujourd'hui, commença-t-il.

Ace s'abstint de le faire taire, tous avait choisi de se recueillir en silence mais Luffy ne faisait rien comme tout le monde et il savait que trop bien le surprendre dans des moments pareils.

\- Tous ceux qui t'aimaient le sont un peu. Tu as emporté ta batterie qui faisait battre nos cœur avec le tiens. Tant pis, on réécoutera les rythmes du passé et on les trouvera que plus beau quand on se rendra compte qu'en fait, tu n'es jamais parti.

\- Lu' …

Ace ne pouvait rien dire d'autre tant les mots de son frère le bouleversait. Il se détourna de la tombe avec un sourire sur le visage, certains auraient pu trouver cela déplacé mais Luffy venait de rendre le plus bel hommage qu'un fan pouvait faire à son idole. Trafalgar ébouriffa les cheveux du cadet, dans le même geste tendre qu'Ace :

\- Un génie, hein ? murmura-t-il, simplement.

Le prêtre fit tinter une petite cloche et ils se détournèrent de la tombe de Kidd alors que la terre recouvrait au fur et à mesure le bois brillant du lit de Kidd.

Mais il n'y avait que de la terre qui les séparait à tout jamais de lui.

Juste un peu de terre.

Et l'infinité des temps.

Les paparazzis étaient toujours là, se moquant complètement de profaner un tel moment. Les membres du groupe semblaient plus sereins, plus léger après avoir vidé leur cœur. Trafalgar sortit une cigarette de son paquet mais la rangea en voyant le regard de mort d'Ace. Il lui balança un petit sourire en coin et Ace cru mourir, fondre sur place tant ce rictus sur son visage lui avait manqué et tant l'effet sur lui était démultiplié après tant de jours à le voir porter un masque de tristesse.

La mère de Kidd salua chaleureusement tout le monde et s'attarda un peu sur Trafalgar. Elle savait à quel point il fut important pour son fils, que les deux avaient autant connus les pires galères que les plus belles joies. Elle quitta l'église d'Aurora dans le van des pompes funèbres pour éviter de ramener les photographes jusqu'à chez elle.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de pot ou de verre de l'amitié, elle voulait se retrouver seule avec les souvenirs de son fils et le groupe avait respecté cette décision.

\- Traf, on y va ? demanda Jewel.

\- Je rentre avec Ace, répondit-il.

Ace lui sourit tendrement.

\- Quoi ? Dans sa voiture pourrie ? T'as pas peur avec les paparazzis ?

\- On va passer derrière l'église. Ils se sont juste agglutinés devant les portes comme des idiots.

\- Ok … faîtes attention. Luffy, tu viens avec nous ?

Ace acquiesça et le plus jeune se précipita dans les bras de Jewelry et ils disparurent dans le fourgon blindé. A leur passage, la frénésie de photographes atteignit son paroxysme mais le groupe ne leur laissa pas obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ace et Trafalgar restèrent devant l'église alors que les cloches sonnaient dix-sept heures. Les paparazzis se mirent à la poursuite du van et bientôt la rue retrouva sa tranquillité.

Ace le bouffait des yeux, se baignant dans ses rivières de métal liquide comme si c'était la première fois. Trafalgar enroulait ses mèches ondulées autour de ses doigts tatoués.

\- Tu m'as manqué, lança Ace.

Il sourit et sa main glissa sur sa joue, elle était un peu refroidie par le vent frais d'avril. Ace apprécia se contact et se blottit contre lui et le chanteur passa ses bras réconfortant autour de lui. Sa chaleur l'envahit totalement, Ace ferma les yeux, subitement vidé de toute volonté. Il voulait juste rester ici pour toujours.

Le chanteur lui souleva la tête et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, il voulut s'éloigner mais les bras d'Ace sur sa nuque l'en empêcha et le lycéen répondit ardemment à ce simple baiser. Les jours sans qu'ils n'échangent un vrai baiser étaient bien trop nombreux et tous les deux sentaient enfin leur esprit se vider, ne pensant plus qu'au moment présent.

Ils se séparèrent, restant toujours proche, capturés par les yeux de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime.

Une bombe vint d'exploser sur Ace. L'incompréhension laissa vite place au bonheur le plus grand, il n'osait plus penser à quel point il avait attendu qu'il prononce ces mots. Et il savait que le chanteur ne lui chantera pas tous les jours alors il ferma les yeux pour laisser sa voix résonner et rebondir dans tout son corps.

Quand il les rouvrit, il tomba nez à nez avec le sourire malicieux de Trafalgar.

\- Moi aussi, Traf. J't'aime.


	23. Wake me up before you go

**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 23, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! A bientôt**

 **On se revoit le 12 juin ! Prenez soin de vous ! La citation vient d'Alice aux pays des merveilles**

 **;).**

* * *

 _"Alice : How long is forever ?_

 _White Rabbit : Sometimes, juste one second."_

Presque deux minutes.

Law sortit la tête de l'eau, haletant. Il ne prit même pas le temps de calmer son cœur fatigué qu'il se submergea à nouveau dans son bain.

Là sous l'eau, il n'entendait rien même les battements lents de son cœur étaient presque imperceptible. Il fermait les yeux et plus rien n'existait.

Plus de journaliste, plus de fan, plus de carrière, plus de célébrité, plus rien.

Et quand il restait un peu trop longtemps, il retrouvait une envie qu'il perdait souvent depuis la mort de Kidd.

L'envie de vivre.

Il sentit l'eau vibrer entre les parois en marbre de sa baignoire et l'instant d'après on le tirait hors de l'eau.

Il ouvrit les yeux, un peu hébété et tomba nez à nez avec l'air sévère de Jewelry :

\- Jewel ?

Elle lui mit une claque monumentale :

\- J'peux savoir ce que tu fais !?

Trafalgar porta sa main sur sa joue, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-il.

\- Ace m'a dit de passer te voir ! Il essaye de t'appeler depuis presqu'une heure !

\- Il est où ?

\- Au lycée.

Trafalgar reprit un peu ses esprits, son amie avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le toisait d'un regard mauvais :

\- Sors de là, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je prends mon bain, tu permets ?

\- Ne me prends pour une idiote Traf, l'eau est glacée.

Elle quitta la salle de bain et il regarda ses doigts flétris par l'eau qui fut chaude quelques heures auparavant. La mousse avait presque totalement disparue et son corps était tellement engourdi qu'il ne sentait même plus la température de l'eau. Il sortit et vida la baignoire après avoir enfilé un peignoir.

Il rejoignit Jewelry qui se faisait un café dans la cuisine et il s'assit derrière la table alors qu'elle lui tendit une tasse fumante :

-Bois-le où tu vas mourir de froid !

\- Depuis quand tu reprends soin de moi de la sorte ?

\- Depuis que tu pars à la dérive, Traf.

Elle s'installa en face de lui et le chanteur se revoit projeter des années auparavant, où Jewelry ne voyait que lui parce qu'elle tentait encore de toucher son cœur alors que lui enchaînait les coups d'un soir dans les soirées privées. Quand elle le ramassait à la petite cuillère après ses trips à la cocaïne et au ecstasy, quand elle devait faire des déclarations publiques pour corriger ses frasques parce qu'il était bourré en interview.

A cette époque, il ne pensait qu'à son rêve, son putain de rêve. Le star-system, l'argent facile, la célébrité.

L'immortalité.

Un rêve qui était devenu son quotidien puis plus rien d'autre qu'un doux cauchemar.

Il voulait juste faire de la musique. La musique qui était à l'essence même de ses aspirations.

Et il ne supportait plus de payer un tel prix pour faire ce qu'il aimait.

Avant il se serait battu, il aurait vendu son âme pour continuer à exister sous la lumière des grands de ce monde – encore une fois, même s'il était désespérément seul et au fond de lui malheureux comme jamais. Il avait besoin de vivre de ce monde d'apparence, ce monde de faux semblant qui donnait un sens à sa vie, une place, un nom, une valeur.

Mais Kidd est mort et Jewelry s'éloignait de lui.

Trafalgar se massa la nuque et avala ses pilules – cinq le matin, trois à midi et sept le soir, le voilà drogué à nouveau. Il les avala sans eau puis bu une rasade de café préparé par Jewelry qui le regardait toujours, l'inquiétude collée au fond des yeux :

\- Ton café est toujours le meilleur, dit-il.

\- Traf … Ne me fait pas revivre le passé, souffla-t-elle, la voix lourde.

Les souvenirs remontaient en lui comme le magma sort du volcan, brûlant et toxique, détruisant le moindre bourgeon, le moindre signe de renouveau sur son passage. Et il se revoyait quelques années auparavant. Elle et lui, dans cette même pièce, ce même appartement alors qu'il venait tout juste de l'acheter. Elle, les yeux débordant de désespoir, lui complètement retourné, déboussolé, écœuré par la vie. Elle qui essayait de le sauver par tous les moyens et lui qui ne voyait rien.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le rôle de la rose.

Ce n'était pas celui d'Ace non plus, le chanteur ne voulait surtout pas voir la même pitié qui avait souvent habité les yeux de Jewelry dans les siens. Quand il n'était qu'une pauvre loque incapable de s'habiller parce que le manque faisait trembler ses mains, quand il vomissait ses entrailles dans les toilettes des jours durant pour essayer de chasser ce démon en lui, quand il jetait les meubles contre le mur pour avoir sa dose.

\- Pourquoi t'es venue alors ? demanda-t-il finalement pour revenir dans le monde présent.

\- La situation n'est plus tenable, il faut prendre des décisions.

\- Quel genre de décisions ?

\- La fin de notre histoire.

Les yeux de Jewelry ne vacillaient pas, pourtant Trafalgar redoutait plus que tout ce moment inévitable.

\- Je sais.

\- Ecoute Traf, tu as Ace, j'ai Thatch … Kidd n'est plus là, plus rien de ce qu'on a construit ensemble n'existe. Ça ne sert à rien de s'accrocher à ça !

\- Je ne m'accroche pas.

Elle lui prit les mains et il releva la tête vers elle, elle souriait, comme toujours :

\- Traf, ce n'est pas parce que le groupe est mort que tu ne feras plus de musique, au contraire !

\- Ah, je vois, c'est aussi une de tes décisions …

\- Ne nous voilons pas la face, Kidd était notre soleil. Sans lui, chacun poursuit sa route de son côté.

\- Je sais, Jewel … je sais, répondit-il d'une voix plaintive.

\- Tu vas enfin pouvoir écrire ce que tu veux, quand tu veux … tu pourras être avec Ace, tous les jours, à chaque instant.

C'était le groupe, leur musique qui l'avait rendu désirable aux yeux d'Ace et Trafalgar n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui montrer sa part sombre, celle-là même qui fit tant souffrir Jewelry. Il avait tout donné pour en arriver là alors si le groupe s'arrêtait, il n'avait plus rien.

Son être se retrouverait telle une coquille vidée de toute substance.

Il ne pouvait pas retenir Jewelry et Zoro contre leur grès non plus.

Lui ou les autres. Choix cornélien.

\- Il y a autre chose dont je dois te parler, continua-t-elle, un peu anxieuse.

\- Vas-y …

Il remplit à nouveau sa tasse du délicieux café de Jewelry qu'importe ce que la rose avait à lui dire, rien ne pouvait être pire.

\- J'suis enceinte.

\- QUOI !

Il se leva brusquement, les jambes ébouillantées par son café. Il écarta le tissu poisseux de sa peau en fusillant du regard la rose :

\- Avec la tournée, les funérailles, je n'ai pas remarqué que j'avais du retard, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Vous pouvez pas mettre des capotes, nom de Dieu !

\- T'en mets, toi avec Ace ? rétorqua-t-elle.

\- C'est pas pareil ! Aucun de nous risque d'avoir un putain de gosse dans le ventre, merde, Jewel !

Trafalgar se calma un peu en voyant Jewelry toujours éprise d'une tendresse douce-amère dans les yeux, elle voulait être mère depuis toujours. Il se rappelait aussi de sa tristesse quand elle comprit qu'il ne serait pas l'homme qui lui offrirait un enfant.

\- Ça fait presque trois mois.

Le chanteur baissa la tête en inspirant profondément, elle voulait cette enfant plus que tout, plus que sa vie de rock-star, plus que sa célébrité. Trafalgar posa ses yeux sur elle alors qu'elle lui prit les mains :

\- Traf … Tu sais que c'est ce que je veux depuis toujours. Thatch est gentil, il me fait rire et même s'il est encore étudiant, on lui a proposé une bonne place directement après son diplôme.

\- … Mais on est censé se séparer maintenant et toi tu vas te montrer avec un ventre énorme dans à peine quelques mois ! Ils vont comprendre qu'on s'fout d'leur gueule depuis des années !

\- _The Supernovas_ sera mort, personne ne s'occupera plus de nous, dit-elle.

\- Et nos fans, tu y as pensé ? On ne peut pas les lâcher comme ça !

\- Zoro et moi, on est d'accord pour faire un dernier concert, pour les fans et pour Kidd. A Aurora.

\- La maison de disque ne sera pas contente …

\- J'ai envoyé chié la maison de disque, avec l'autorisation d'Apoo.

\- Jewelry !

Elle lui sourit, elle rayonnait totalement alors que lui était sombre et plongé dans sa tristesse. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à prendre un nouveau départ comme elle ? Pourquoi avait-il peur de redevenir quelqu'un de normal ?

La normalité n'a jamais été son fort.

\- Traf, j'ai rompu notre contrat avec la maison de disque. On est plus lié à eux, on fait ce qu'on veut maintenant !

\- A quel prix ?

\- Dérisoire.

\- Menteuse.

\- Traf …

\- Réponds, qu'est-ce que tu as dû leur donner pour qu'ils nous lâchent !?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Jewelry se leva pour partir mais Trafalgar l'intercepta alors qu'elle passait la porte de la cuisine :

\- Jewel …

Elle se retourna, les yeux baignés de larmes :

\- Tu m'as donné tant de chose, Traf … C'était à moi de faire quelque chose pour toi.

\- Arrête de pleurer.

Le chanteur la serra intensément dans ses bras et sa plus vieille amie pleura tranquillement contre son épaule.

Une dernière fois, en mémoire du passé, de tous ces trucs dingues qu'ils vécurent ensemble, de leur coup de sang, de leurs gestes tendres. De leur prétendu amour qui les avait liés à jamais.

\- Je suis désolé pour toutes ces années, Jewel.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu m'as donné tant de souvenirs, tant de bon moments et assez d'argent pour élever une bonne centaine de gosse, sourit-elle.

\- J'veux être le parrain du bébé que t'as mis en route !

\- Evidemment, mais promets-moi de ne pas l'emmener à des concerts avant ses six ans.

\- Cinq.

\- Cinq ans et six mois.

\- Vendu, rigola le chanteur. Je te ferais une compil' pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Jewelry sourit et regarda ses doigts toujours mêlés à ceux de son ami le plus chère. Cette main, elle l'avait tenu un nombre incalculable de fois mais elle ne l'avait jamais sentie aussi chaude et rassurante. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Ace ne connaissait que cette main là et pas la main froide et sans vie qu'elle avait connue. Il avait bien de la chance.

Elle le regarda comme si c'était la dernière fois : il était plus beau que jamais, même si fatigué par les dernières semaines, les années lui saillaient particulièrement bien.

Puis elle sourit en repensant aux années où elle l'avait aimé, comme personne. Elle éprouvait toujours cet amour pour lui, même s'il n'était plus le même.

\- Je t'aime Traf, pour toujours.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Soyez heureux, toi et Ace. J'veux être demoiselle d'honneur à votre mariage !

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- Ne te laisse pas sombrer, pour lui.

\- T'en fait pas. Je fais ce qu'il faut pour … l'annonce.

\- Merci, je me voyais mal balancer ça sur notre site, sans prévenir.

\- Merde …

\- C'est ce que tu comptais faire !? s'indigna-t-elle en le frappant. Fais-le plus sérieusement ! D'abord un poste sur ton Twitter …

\- J'ai Twitter moi ?

\- Je rêve, t'y es jamais allé !

\- Non. C'est grave ?

\- Traf … arrête de te foutre de moi.

\- D'accord, je comptais retourner au Night Show, la productrice n'arrête pas de m'harceler.

\- Très bien. Il faut que j'y aille, Thatch m'attend, on va partir en weekend tous les deux. Tu m'envoies un texto pour me dire la date de l'émission, je ne veux pas louper ça.

\- Ok.

\- Au fait, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es plus allé en Angleterre …

\- C'est vrai.

\- T'as un peu temps maintenant, tu devrais y aller.

\- Je sais, soupira le chanteur.

\- Emmène Ace, ça lui fera sûrement plaisir, sourit-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai que des bonnes idées, depuis le temps, rigola-t-elle. Il faut que je te laisse …

\- Très bien.

\- Bon, j'y vais …

Même si ce n'était pas un adieu, tous les deux savaient qu'ils ne se verraient plus aussi souvent, que Trafalgar manquera des pans entiers de sa vie. Il ne sentira plus son odeur de fraise et de fleurs de cerisier, il n'entendra plus son rire et ses accès de rage.

Il la regarda marcher vers la porte de son appartement, elle ne se retourna pas. La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd et Trafalgar se laissa envahir par le silence de son appartement, faisant un énième deuil. Jewelry ne passera plus la porte à l'improviste pour le rejoindre, à l'heure où la nuit meure. Il ne sera plus le centre de ses regards doux et bienveillant, elle offre tout ça quelqu'un qui sait les apprécier à sa juste valeur maintenant.

Ce n'était pas des adieux mais ça y ressemblait beaucoup.

.

Trafalgar observa toutes les guitares qu'il avait amassées au fil des années, chacune d'elle avait une histoire – parfois drôle, parfois triste. Il se demanda avec laquelle il pourrait bien jouer. La vibration des cordes contre lui, la satisfaction de sortir une belle mélodie, sentir l'acier des cordes s'enfoncer dans la corne de ses doigts étaient autant de sensation qu'il lui manquait atrocement, viscéralement.

Il n'avait plus touché un seul instrument depuis les funérailles de son ami, il y a presque deux mois.

Finalement il choisit sa toute première guitare sèche, celle que son père lui avait offerte.

Comme un retour aux sources.

Il frappa les cordes et un horrible son dissonant en sortit. Il grimaça en se demandant comment il avait plus laisser ses guitares sans attention pendant aussi longtemps, lui qui les accordaient au moins une fois par semaine. Il fit sonner les cordes une à une pour les ajuster juste à l'oreille. Puis sa main se replaça contre le corps de son instrument et un son mélodieux envahit la pièce.

Faire du vélo ne s'oublie pas, vingt ans de guitare non plus.

Il ne réfléchissait plus à rien, le soleil perça à travers les rideaux, pour l'encourager. Rapidement la douceur laissa place à un rythme plus enlevé, plus énergique qui trahissait la joie la plus totale qu'il éprouvait.

Avec ou sans _The Supernovas_ , rien d'autre que la musique ne le rendait aussi heureux.

Il entendit la porte se fermer mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Un sourire serein étira ses lèvres alors qu'il tourna la tête vers l'arche qui donnait accès au salon.

La tête de déterré d'Ace valait tout l'or du monde. Il en lâcha même son sac de cours. Ace le bouffait des yeux, un sourire de trois kilomètres de long sur le visage, quelques petites larmes de bonheur dans les yeux.

Il termina sa mélodie avec un petit accord connu de tous les guitaristes du dimanche qui veulent draguer des minettes.

Et Ace éclata de rire alors que le chanteur lui fit un clin d'œil.

Le lycéen ne pensait jamais le revoir ainsi.

\- Tu rejoues ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il hocha la tête et le lycéen lui sauta au cou. Trafalgar l'embrassa sans demander son reste et pour la première fois depuis des semaines son esprit semblait plus léger. Il commençait à entrevoir un futur.

Ce futur qu'il serait fort dans ses bras.

\- T'as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Trafalgar.

\- La plus belle depuis des semaines, rigola-t-il.

\- Jewelry est passé ce matin, elle est enceinte de Thatch.

\- Je sais, répondit Ace. Il me l'a dit juste avant. Ça veut dire qu'elle et toi …

\- Terminé, pour de bon. Ainsi que le groupe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le dernier album et un dernier concert, c'est tout.

\- Mon album ?

\- Oui, t'as fini au moins ?

\- Yep, j'attendais un peu avant de t'en parler. Je peux te montrer si tu veux ?

\- Non … j'ai d'autres envies en ce-moment … répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Ace ne pensait plus jamais recevoir de tels baisers de sa part, Dieu qu'il savait y faire avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Vraiment. Et puis ses mains qui caressaient le bas de son dos accentuaient encore ce plaisir intense qui l'envahissait. Ace retira son t-shirt, voulant les sentir sur sa peau à vif et lui montrant toute son impatience.

Ils n'avaient pas été intimes depuis bien trop longtemps. Pour Ace comme pour Trafalgar.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Ace entre baisers.

\- Moi aussi et je compte bien te le prouver tout de suite.

Ace rigola alors qu'ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre. A peine le dos d'Ace toucha le matelas qu'il fut complètement écrasé par le corps du chanteur. Il ferma les yeux pour laisser sa chaleur l'envahir ainsi que son odeur qui ne sentait pas du tout la cigarette aujourd'hui.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Je sais.

Ace oublia un peu ses problèmes en voyant le chanteur se libérer peu à peu des siens. Il arrivait avec maestria à retirer l'horrible image de Marco qui ne le quittait plus depuis la mort de Kidd. Son ex réaffirmait son emprise sur lui, encore une fois. Mais l'étincelle qui brûlait à nouveau dans les yeux de Trafalgar lui redonnait espoir de se sortir de cet enfer, il avait même l'audace de penser que le chanteur ne lui en voudra pas.

Toutes ses pensées s'évanouirent alors que Trafalgar déboutonnait son pantalon. Ace en fit de même avec sa chemise, libérant son paradis sur terre.

Leur bassin se frottait encore et encore, démultipliant l'exaltation qui courrait leurs veines. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils s'abandonnent l'un à l'autre, se délestant de tous ces sentiments, le poids trop lourd de la vie et de leur cerveau qui ne leur laissait pas de répit.

Il n'y avait qu'eux et leur bonheur.

Trafalgar ne résista pas à enfumer son odeur et il alluma une cigarette – après l'amour comme des films, comme les stars étaient censées le faire. Ace ne dit rien, il était encore dans les nuages, sa tête contre son torse nu.

\- Faut que je prenne mes médocs, soupira-t-il.

Il voulait sortir du lit mais Ace s'accrochait farouchement à lui, il ne voulait pas voir son chauffage personnel quitter le lit, même temporairement.

\- Vas-y plus tard, grommela-t-il. Je suis bien là et en plus t'es en train de fumer.

\- Et alors ?

\- Médicament et cigarette, ça fait pas bon ménage.

Ace sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur la peau échaudée de son torse. Trafalgar profita de sa cigarette et des caresses d'Ace tout en réfléchissant :

\- Je vais aller dans la même émission que l'autre soir …

\- Encore ?

\- Hm, tu viens avec ?

Ace se leva d'un bond, posant ses yeux interrogateurs sur lui.

\- Dans le public tu veux dire ?

\- Non, sur le plateau. Juste dans le fauteuil à côté du mien.

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux et se pinça le bras, il était bien dans la réalité. Un sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil habilla alors son visage – son esprit venait tout juste de comprendre que le chanteur était prêt.

Prêt pour parler de son orientation sexuelle à tout le monde et prêt à le présenter comme son mec :

\- Bien sûr que je viens ! s'exclama-t-il. Faudra que j'me trouve un costume un peu chicosse …

\- Les stylistes s'occuperont de toi, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Traf, c'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais m'offrir, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui m'a appris à faire tous ces trucs romantiques et mielleux.

Ace passa ses mains autour de sa nuque pour caresser ses cheveux sombres alors qu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Le lycéen ne laisserait jamais de ce Trafalgar-là, doux mais toujours un peu piquant et surtout ce Trafalgar qui osait lui dire ses sentiments.

Le chanteur passa la couverture par-dessus leur tête, leur construisant un cocon chaud où chacun se livrait sans fard, sans honte car rien n'y sortait, tout restait entre le tissus chaud du lit, dans leur cœur et leur mémoire.

Une heure après, Trafalgar sortit finalement du lit pour prendre ses médicaments, laissant Ace aux bras de Morphée, exténué. Mais le lycéen fut rapidement réveillé par le froid qu'il laissa derrière lui et le rejoignit dans la cuisine, les jambes lourdes et la tête en vrac.

Le chanteur ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de jogging, Ace, lui, s'était rhabillé puisqu'il ne faisait pas assez chaud dans le grand appartement du chanteur pour traîner à moitié à poil selon lui. Trafalgar plaça toutes ses pilules colorés dans un godet en plastique bleu et les avala d'un coup, sans avoir besoin d'un quelconque liquide.

Puis il alluma son ordinateur portable et ouvra son compte Twitter, le moment de lâcher la bombe était venu. Ace s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur sa cuisse alors qu'il tapait ces mots sur le clavier :

 _« En souvenir de Kidd, en souvenir de ces années passées ensemble, un livre se ferme. Un autre s'ouvrira peut-être, mais les héros ne seront plus les mêmes »_

\- Wahou t'as dix millions de followers ? C'est énorme ! s'écria le lycéen en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ah bon ?

\- … t'es de la génération internet, ça craint vraiment de ne pas savoir utiliser les réseaux sociaux !

\- C'est Apoo qui s'en occupe, j'ai autre chose à foutre que d'écrire ce que j'ai bouffé à midi.

\- Ça intéresse les gens des infos pareilles, ça permet de te rendre plus accessible.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais oui ! Pour eux c'est plus important que la date de la prochaine tournée ou de la sortie du prochain titre !

\- Depuis quand t'es un expert mondial en communication sur internet ?

\- J'ai ton plus grand fan à la maison.

\- J'avais oublié.

\- Si tu veux …j'pourrais m'occuper de ta page, proposa Ace de sa petite voix.

Le chanteur tourna la tête vers celle d'Ace mais le jeune homme mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas lui montrer son léger stress.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Hm … Mais dis-moi d'abord le genre de truc que tu vas y mettre ?

 _\- « J'aime sucer des bites »_?

\- Crétin, grogna en lui donnant un coup sur la cuisse.

Ace partit alors dans un fou rire incontrôlable, il se sentait tellement léger, comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé.

Tout disparaissait, les disputes, l'horrible attente durant la tournée, la peine et la douleur. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux, alors que le chanteur se décidait enfin à le faire entrer complètement dans sa vie

Trafalgar soupira bruyamment, le ramenant à la réalité. Il fallait publier l'info maintenant. Il relit une bonne centaine de fois les mots qu'il venait d'écrire.

Il fallait juste appuyer sur une simple touche. Rien de plus. Alors pourquoi c'était si dur ?

Le chanteur se rendit compte qu'il était bien incapable d'appuyer sur la touche entrée.

\- Tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ? demanda Trafalgar.

\- Appuyer sur « enter » ?

\- Si tu veux bien.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Ace appuya.

Ces quelques mots venaient de lui offrir Trafalgar Law, tout entier.

Dès que l'écran confirma que son message était lâché dans la jungle d'internet, il ferma son ordinateur, préférant ignorer le bordel qu'il venait de provoquer.

\- Voilà, c'est fait … _The Supernovas_ est mort.

Trafalgar Law fermait la porte sur une période de sa vie – presque dix ans d'une vie refermé par quelques mots sur internet.

\- Ça va ? demanda Ace en entourant sa nuque.

\- Oui, je crois.

\- Le passé est enfin derrière toi, chuchota Ace.

Le chanteur esquissa un sourire un brin amer alors qu'Ace n'arrivait pas à retenir le sien. Il n'avait pas totalement tort, mais des choses de son passé resteraient pour toujours avec lui.

Sans qu'il puisse oublier, sans qu'il puisse s'en défaire.


	24. The Night Show with Bill II

**Hello ! J'ai changé d'ordi y'a tout juste une semaine, je suis passé d'un windows et à un Mac. Et le site est tellement galère à utiliser avec mon Mac, ça vous fait pareil vous ?**

 **Je suis présentement en vacance donc je vais pouvoir accélérer le rythme de parution, yay !**

 **Quelqu'un m'a demandé combien de chapitre il restait : pour le moment 5.**

 **Je voulais encore une fois vous remercier de vos magnifique commentaire ! Surtout toshiro-histugaya222 qui est là depuis le début de cette histoire ! Merci à tout le monde.**

 **On va se dire à dans deux semaines, le temps que je reprenne mon rythme d'écriture :** **exceptionnellement le samedi 25 juin car je pas en voyage le dimanche. Je vous tiendrais en courant de la fréquence de parution à ce moment-là.**

 **Bye et bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Ace éternua alors que des poils de sanglier lui chatouillaient le nez. Il n'avait toujours pas bien saisi pourquoi il devait passer par la case maquillage – jamais de la vie il ne se serait maquillé. Il plissa un peu les yeux alors que les seize lumières blanches autour du miroir le frappaient directement le lobe frontal puis, en voyant son reflet dans le miroir, il comprit pourquoi il avait besoin de maquillage. Les lumières criardes mettaient en valeur tous ses petits défauts.

Il tourna la tête vers Trafalgar juste à côté de lui, qui somnolait pendant que la maquilleuse lui faisait un ravalement de façade intégral. Ace pensa que même sous cette horrible lumière, il n'avait pas besoin d'un seul artifice pour être beau.

Mais d'après ce qu'Ace avait compris, il fallait avoir trois couches bien épaisses de fond de teint et de la gomina dans les cheveux pour passer à la télé :

\- Fermez les yeux, ordonna la maquilleuse, sans aucune politesse.

\- Ah non ! Hors de question que j'mette du mascara ! Vous plaisantez ou quoi !

La maquilleuse haussa les épaules et retira l'étrange bavoir qu'il portait pour le libérer – après une demi-heure, ça en devenait presque vexant.

Trafalgar avait toujours les yeux fermés, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de ce qu'on était en train de faire à sa virilité.

Soudain, une bonne femme blonde avec un casque sur la tête et un micro devant la bouche entra dans la loge. Trafalgar fit tourner son fauteuil comme le plus anglais des agents secrets :

\- Vous passez dans quarante-cinq minutes. Après la deuxième coupure pub.

Le chanteur hocha de la tête alors que la maquilleuse en avait enfin fini avec lui :

\- Monsieur Law, vous êtes radieux, sourit la femme de façon artificielle.

Puis elle se tourna vers Ace :

\- Vous avez petite mine, Monsieur Portgas, tâchez de vous détendre avant votre passage !

Elle claqua la porte sous le rire narquois de Trafalgar :

\- Oh ça va toi ! grogna-t-il. Es-tu vraiment Traf, ça pourrait être n'importe qui sous ce masque de maquillage !

\- Calme-toi, c'est les règles de leur monde, laisse-les faire.

\- J'en ai déjà marre d'être ici. En plus on doit poireauter pendant quarante-cinq minutes maintenant.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde de la célébrité …

\- Ne me dis pas que tu te maquillais avant de faire un concert ! J'te quitte direct sinon !

Trafalgar explosa rire et Ace sourit à son tour. Il riait de plus en plus souvent et Ace était ravi de se savoir à l'origine de la plupart d'entre eux.

Ace quitta son siège pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Trafalgar, recherchant à son contact un moyen de se détendre. Le chanteur était serein, parler devant des millions de personnes constituait son quotidien mais pour le jeune homme c'était une grande première.

\- Comment ça va se passer ?

\- On va répondre aux questions tranquillement et faire deux-trois blagues pour monter qu'on est tout à fait à l'aise avec la situation. De toute façon, tu parleras seulement quand les questions te seront directement adressées, le reste, c'est moi qui gère.

\- Tu vas dire que je suis ton mec ?

\- T'es pas mon mec …

Ace leva les yeux au ciel.

\- … t'es pas mon mec parce que je n'ai jamais considéré que tu m'appartenais. Tu n'es pas un objet, tu es la personne que j'aime, la personne la plus importante pour moi. Ni plus, ni moins.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis toujours des choses pareilles dans des endroits où je ne peux pas te remercier comme il se doit, grommela Ace.

\- On y pensera une fois l'émission terminée, murmura-t-il en caressant la joue du jeune homme du bout de son nez.

\- Hmm, je dors chez moi ce soir. Je dois aller au lycée demain, mes examens terminaux commencent la semaine prochaine.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que t'y es pas aller ?

\- Trois semaines, je dirais. Thatch n'arrête pas de me faire la morale.

\- Tu comptes aller à l'université ?

\- J'avais appelé Rhode Island pendant ton absence et j'avais pris rendez-vous pour une visite mais avec ce qui s'est passé, j'ai complètement oublié.

\- Je vois.

\- Si je vais à l'autre bout du pays, tu me suivras ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors brutalement pour laisser apparaître Luffy, les bras chargés de petit-fours et canapés en tout genre. Ace quitta les genoux du chanteur et se rassit sur son fauteuil comme si de rien n'était :

\- Où t'es allé pêcher tout ça ? demanda Ace, méfiant.

\- Dans une pièce comme celle-ci, y'en avait partout ! C'est dingue, on peut aller partout avec ce truc, s'exclama-t-il en montrant son badge. J'ai essayé d'en prendre trois de chaque mais j'ai dû manger un peu de ta part sur la route, Ace, sinon je renversais tout !

\- Pourquoi ma part ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Parce que t'as besoin de faire un régime, intervint Trafalgar.

\- La ferme, l'homme-asperge.

Trafalgar repartit dans un fou-rire qu'il calma plus facilement. Luffy posa ses mignardises sur la table de leur loge alors que le chanteur se saisit du cendrier et alluma une cigarette. Le plus jeune regarda avec envie et curiosité tout ce qu'il avait ramené :

\- Regarde celui-là, il a une drôle de couleur, grimaça Ace en montrant un mini-sandwich avec une garniture noire et gluante.

\- Ce sont des œufs d'esturgeon, informa Trafalgar.

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est un poisson. C'est du caviar.

\- Quoi ! Sérieux !

Trafalgar hocha simplement la tête

\- Wahou, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'en vois, s'exclama Ace. C'est bon ?

\- J'aime pas mais il y a des amateurs.

\- On goûte ! On goûte ! s'exclama Luffy.

Les deux frères mirent le mini-sandwich dans leur bouche en même temps sous le regard amusé de Trafalgar. Ace semblait réfléchir un instant alors que Luffy donna son avis de façon plus directe :

\- C'est dégueu ! C'est trop salé, beurk !

\- Lu', tiens-toi merde !

\- Mais c'est immangeable ce truc ! Les riches ne savent plus quoi inventer pour écouler leur argent !

\- Un putain de génie, murmura le chanteur.

\- Ace, celui-là il ressemble au pâté trop bon que t'avais acheté une fois parce que t'avais mal lu !

\- C'était du foie-gras, Luffy.

\- Du foie-gras !? Traffy adore le foie-gras ! J'me rappelle de ça ! s'écria Luffy complétement hystérique.

\- T'as pris un truc avant de venir ou quoi ? T'es pire que d'habitude ! S'énerva Ace.

\- J'sais pas une dame ma donner un truc jaune avec des bulles ! C'était bon mais ça piquait la gorge, depuis j'me sens tout content, sourit-il.

\- T'as a bu combien de verres ?

\- La dame avait un plateau entier, je ne voulais pas la vexer !

\- Ton petit frère à sa première gueule de bois avec du champagne Moet & Chandon à 120$ la bouteille, dit Trafalgar en écrasant sa cigarette. Plutôt classe.

\- T'es bourré !? Bordel Luffy ! Tu peux pas réfléchir un peu !

\- Mais j'me sens hyper en forme ! J'pourrais faire un marathon ! Dis Ace, on pourrait aller à New-York pour faire le marathon et après Traffy et moi on va faire un concert à Central Park ! Moi avec ma super guitare et Traffy fera … des maracas !

\- Il est vraiment à l'ouest.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ! Il est intenable, il pourrait faire irruption sur le plateau ! Paniqua Ace.

\- On aura cas l'enfermer ici.

\- Hey non ! Personne ne m'enferme, j'suis pas un cochon d'inde ! J'veux être dans le public comme ça j'pourrais crier « Traffy tu déchires » et « Le mec moins cool, c'est mon frère ! »

\- Je l'adore quand il est comme ça, sourit le chanteur.

\- J'suis sérieux, Traf !

\- Tu devrais boire un coup, comme lui. T'es trop tendu !

\- Je vais passer à la télé pour la première fois, avec toi le mec que tout le monde s'arrache et mon petit frère bourré dans le public, alors excuse-moi de faire une crise !

\- Un vraie diva.

La femme blonde réapparut et leur annoncèrent qu'il ne restait plus que quinze minutes avant leur passage. Luffy lui répondit avec un signe de la main et la bouche plein de toast au foie gras et de sandwich au caviar. La femme fronça les sourcils, malgré toutes les célébrités qu'elle avait croisé ici, elle avait rarement vu un tableau pareil.

Trafalgar Law entouré de deux gamins dont un avait les pupilles dilatées et la moitié du buffet dans la bouche. Elle referma la porte en grommelant.

Ace attrapa rapidement son portable qui venait de vibrer, un brin anxieux. Alors que les problèmes se résolvaient les uns après les autres, il y en a un qui demeurait constant, agissant comme un bruit de fond : Marco.

Ace regarda Trafalgar rigoler devant un Luffy encore plus excité que d'habitude et sa gorge se noua. Un moment ou à un autre, tôt ou tard, il mettrait ce bonheur en jeu.

Un message de Marco, évidemment : _Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je t'ai pas vu, ramène-toi._

\- T'es souvent sur ton portable ces dernier temps, intervint le chanteur.

\- … C'est rien, un sms de mon opérateur. Mon abonnement un presque fini alors on m'envoie des tonnes de promotion par sms, mentit-il.

\- D'accord.

\- Mr. Law, Mr. Portgas, veuillez-me suivre, on va vous équiper, c'est à vous dans dix minutes.

Trafalgar se leva et ajusta un peu son costume noir, Ace le dévorait des yeux – il était plus beau que jamais, rayonnant. Ace en fit de même et s'observa dans un de nombreux miroirs de la loge, la qualité du costume faisait beaucoup mais il se trouvait toujours ridicule dans ce genre de fringue alors que Trafalgar ressemblait à un apollon, même avec un sac poubelle sur le dos.

\- T'es très beau, chuchota le chanteur dans son oreille. Allez, on y va.

L'écran dans les loges diffusait l'émission en direct et Ace déglutit en pensant que dans quelques minutes, il posera ses fesses sur ce fauteuil, scruté par des millions de spectateur prêts à le juger sans gêne.

Ils marchaient dans le couloir, Trafalgar semblait décontracté comme toujours, il déambulait les mains dans les poches alors qu'Ace ne savait plus quoi faire de ses dix doigts tant il était nerveux.

\- Détends-toi, lâcha-t-il alors qu'on leur fixait un micro sur le col de leur veste.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grogna Ace.

\- Voilà vous êtes prêts, attendez ici et quand on vous le dira, vous entrez sur le plateau, fit le technicien avant de disparaître.

Ace souffla difficilement l'air qui restait coincé dans sa gorge et Trafalgar glissa son regard vers lui. Il lui prit alors la main :

\- Ca va bien se passer. Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas.

\- J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.

\- C'est à vous !

Ace sentit alors la chaleur réconfortante de Trafalgar le quitter alors que les spots du plateau le rendit aveugle l'espace d'un instant. Ils entraient sur le plateau, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et sans se toucher.

\- Et voici Trafalgar Law et Portgas D. Ace !

Il faisait incroyablement chaud sur le plateau et Ace regrettait déjà sa veste trop cintrée, mais il ne pouvait plus l'enlever à moins de dévoiler des traces de transpirations sur sa chemise bleue ciel. La lumière était encore plus aveuglante que dans la loge, il voyait à peine le public qui se tenait à seulement deux mètres de là. Trafalgar serra la main du présentateur et Ace en fit de même :

\- Mr Law, on se voit souvent ces derniers temps !

\- Je vais finir par vous tutoyer, Bill, rigola Trafalgar.

\- Avant toute chose, je souhaite vous témoigner mes condoléances. La disparition d'Eustass Kidd fut aussi soudaine que tragique, continua Bill, le présentateur.

Ace fronça les sourcils, ce présentateur mentait aussi bien qu'un arracheur de dent.

\- Mr Portgas, vous étiez un total inconnu il y a quelques mois et maintenant vous côtoyez le plus grand du groupe de la décennie ! Racontez-nous votre rencontre ?

\- Hm …

Sa voix modifiée par le micro résonna sur le plateau et Ace le trouva particulièrement étrange. Il n'y avait plus un bruit et maintenant il voyait sans aucun mal la centaine de pairs d'yeux qui le scrutaient avec attention.

Il envoya un SOS à Trafalgar en espérant qu'il le capte.

\- C'était totalement par hasard dans un Starbucks. J'avais pris un café latte, si vous voulez tout savoir.

Bill continuait de le fixer pour entendre sa version et le jeune homme se sentait comme une souris devant un rapace aux serres aiguisées. Il déglutit et le monde entier entendit son mal-être :

\- … C'est ça. Je dessinais là-bas et il a aimé mon travail.

\- Le hasard fait bien les choses, comme on dit, rigola Bill.

Le présentateur était tout sauf naturel, il ressemblait à un pantin aux émotions exacerbées et Ace comprit vite que c'était le seul moyen d'être crédible ici. Il glissa son regard vers Trafalgar, lui aussi semblait être totalement différent, avec son sourire forcé et ses yeux écarquillés à chaque fois que Bill disait quelque chose. Il se rappelait pourquoi Jewelry le trouvait absolument pas naturel, la dernière fois qu'il était passé à la télé – il jouait tellement un rôle qu'Ace le trouvait un brin flippant.

Il préférait nettement son air impassible et sa nonchalance que l'espèce d'enthousiasme qu'il essaye de mettre dans chacune de ses interventions.

\- Excusez-moi d'être aussi direct, mais le monde entier veut savoir ! Voilà ce que vous avez posté sur Twitter, il y a quelques jours de ça « … » Expliquez-nous !

\- Je pensais avoir été clair. Le groupe se sépare, définitivement.

Un vent de stupeur parcourut le public, Bill lui aussi se para de la plus belle mine étonnée du monde et Ace se retint de rigoler tant tout le monde était complètement ridicule. Bill n'était pas surpris et encore moins étonné, il pensait juste au fric qu'il se ferait et aux nombres de téléspectateurs devant leur écran.

\- C'est plutôt … radical, continua Bill.

\- Eh bien nous avons perdu le membre le plus important du groupe, Jewelry aspire à autre chose et sans eux je ne sens pas de continuer l'aventure.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par Jewelry aspire à autre chose ?

\- Sur le plan professionnel et personnel.

Bill se redressa d'un coup, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Vous n'êtes plus avec Jewelry Bonney.

\- Non.

Nouveau vent de stupeur dans la salle et Ace ne put retenir un petit ricanement. Trafalgar lui mis un discret coup de pieds dans le tibia. Bill avait des dollars à la place des pupilles et ses mains tremblaient sous l'excitation – il tenait un scoop d'enfer.

\- Quelle nouvelle ! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Quand avez-vous pris cette décision, avant Noël vous sembliez très proche !

\- La mort de Kidd nous a tous les deux profondément touchés et, nous nous sommes rendu compte que notre relation était plus … professionnelle que sentimentale. Nous avons décidé cela d'un commun accord.

\- Wahou ! J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Mesdemoiselles, Trafalgar Law est à nouveau disponible.

\- Vous exagérez Bill, je ne suis pas un cœur à prendre.

Le cœur d'Ace battait à tout rompre, tout son corps bouillonnait sous les spots aveuglants. Il allait le dire, devant l'Amérique, la planète entière et peut-être même l'espace ce moment il en avait rêvé tellement de fois.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, aucune angoisse sur son visage – toujours son sourire factice. Il aimait cet homme et tout le monde allait le savoir, d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Encore un scoop ? Décidemment vous me gâtez !

\- C'est plutôt un cadeau que je me fais à moi-même. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte mais ça faisait un bon bout de temps que je n'étais plus heureux avec Jewelry, bien qu'elle reste mon amie la plus proche.

\- Qui est l'heureuse élue, dans ce cas ? Une inconnue ? Un de ces mannequins aux jambes incroyablement longues ?

\- Rien de tout ça, Bill.

\- Dîtes-nous, le monde est suspendu à vos lèvres !

\- Ce n'est pas facile … de se faire ça, à la télé, devant tous ces gens merveilleux qui regarde votre émission.

Ace le regardait avec tendresse, pour lui donner du courage. Le masque sur son visage commençait à tomber, mais les mots restaient coincer dans sa gorge. Alors Ace eut un geste que Trafalgar allait sûrement lui reprocher jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais il se devait de le soutenir dans cette épreuve.

Ils étaient concernés autant l'un que l'autre.

Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et le serra intensément.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! cria Bill qui s'éventait avec ses fiches.

Certaines personnes du public se levèrent pour être sûre d'avoir bien vu ce qu'il se passait sur le plateau, la plupart d'entre eux prenait des photos en rafales de ce moment historique.

Trafalgar Law, chanteur, guitariste et leader de l'ancien groupe le plus populaire de ces dernières années était homosexuel.

Et au milieu de ce silence béat, qui n'était qu'un préambule à l'incroyable carphanüm qui s'en suivra, il y avait Monkey D. Luffy, toujours légèrement imbibé :

\- Tu déchires Ace ! Et t'es mon frère, trop cool !

Le cri de son frère eut le mérite de faire revenir tout le monde, sur terre. Bill rajusta sa veste et se rassit convenablement pour continuer son émission :

\- Hum … Vous êtes ga- … euh, homosexuel ? Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que j'ai trouvé la personne qu'il me fallait. Il s'avère que c'est cet homme … Je n'ai pas pu lutter longtemps.

\- Traf, murmura Ace.

Bill braqua ses yeux de requins instantanément sur lui, alors qu'il l'ignorait royalement jusque-là et Ace regretta immédiatement d'avoir ouvert sa bouche.

\- Racontez-nous cette _merveilleuse_ histoire !

\- Euh …, balbutia Ace.

\- Allons Bill, c'est sa première télé, soyez cool et au-delà de ce que je viens de dire, Ace est là pour parler de son travail pour l'album.

\- Oui, bien évidemment, sourit-il, cachant très mal sa déception.

Ace était bien content que le chanteur ait remis le présentateur à sa place :

\- Bien, parlez-nous de votre travail !

\- Je-je dessine depuis que je suis tout gamin. J'adore les aquarelles et les esquisses au fusain, je fais aussi un peu de chose avec l'ordinateur mais ce n'est pas mon truc. J'aime William Turner pour sa maitrise de la lumière, les estampes japonaises à l'encre de chine aussi et puis les grandes peintres impressionniste.

\- Excusez-moi, quel âge avez-vous ?

Bill le coupa net, visiblement sa tirade sur ses inspirations ne l'intéressait guère. Trafalgar se tendit à côté de lui – encore une remarque déplacé et le chanteur lui foutrait sûrement une baigne devant des millions de téléspectateurs.

\- Je dirais le tiers du votre, Bill.

Trafalgar pouffa, fière de sa réponse et de son ton autoritaire. A la télé, c'était manger ou être manger et Ace venait de prouver au présentateur qu'il ne fallait pas trop le titiller.

\- Ahaha, il a de l'humour. On se retrouve après la pub ! Surtout ne bougez-pas, car mes invités, Trafalgar Law et Portgas D. Ace ont encore plein de chose à vous dire.

Les lumières baissèrent un peu, Bill remit sa moumoute en place et une horde de maquilleuse envahit le plateau pour rendre le présentateur un peu plus regardable. Une fois sa dignité retrouvée, il posa ses yeux excités sur ses deux invités :

\- Merci, Law, vous m'offrez sûrement le plus gros scoop de ma carrière !

\- Je ne vous offre rien, soyons clairs. J'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire, je ne veux plus aucune question sur le sujet, lança Trafalgar avec un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ? s'indigna Bill. Vos fans veulent savoir, le monde, tout le monde !

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas vous en foutre pleins les poches sur mon dos et devant moi.

\- Et vous, Monsieur Portgas, vous n'êtes pas contre quelques questions, votre vie médiatique commence à peine, les gens ont envie de vous connaître.

\- Je préfère être connu pour mes talents artistiques que pour mes … fréquentations, répondit Ace d'un ton mal assuré.

\- C'est non négociable.

\- Bill ! Antenne dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un …

\- Nous revoilà dans le Night Show en compagnie de Trafalgar Law, chanteur et guitariste du groupe _The Supernovas_ et Portgas D. Ace, graphiste du groupe !

Rien dans la voix de Bill ne laissa transparaître sa déception et Ace pensa alors que le monde de la télé était bien plus effrayant qu'il ne le croyait.

\- Ex-groupe.

\- Oui ! Comment allez-vous aborder la suite de votre carrière, vous avez des millions de fans orphelins sur les bras !

\- Pour le moment, nous allons sortir le dernier album avec les deniers morceaux qu'on a enregistré au complet et pour la suite, je ne sais pas encore.

\- Votre maison de disque Machvise Records est l'une des plus « puissantes », tous les artistes signés chez eux font des ventes record. Comment avez-vous négocié votre départ ?

\- Rien n'a été négocié, on ne négocie pas autour d'un décès. Nous sommes partis, point barre. Et nous sortirons cet album avec ou sans leur accord.

\- Pourtant je crois savoir que Machvise Records possède 70% des droits sur les artistes qu'elle produit …

\- J'n'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Nous ne traitons plus avec eux, cet album sortira, même si je dois dépenser un million, je le ferais, point barre. _The Supernovas_ , c'était le rêve de Kidd, puis c'est devenu le mien, cela nous appartient totalement et je ne les laisserais pas faire n'importe quoi avec ça.

\- Et vous, Monsieur Portgas, n'avez-vous rien signé pour votre participation à l'album avec la maison de disque ? Continua Bill.

\- J'ai eu un contrat sous les yeux à un moment, mais je n'ai rien signé, je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça … Mais bon, ce n'est plus trop d'actualité.

\- Pourtant, vous auriez dû recevoir un bon salaire de la part de Machvise Records pour votre illustration !

\- Il sera payé quoiqu'il advienne, intervint Trafalgar avec sa voix tranchante.

Ace l'observa un moment, visiblement il avait atteint son quota de question sur sa vie privée et médiatique – il était tendu comme un arc. Ace commençait fatigué aussi, le présentateur ne leur laissait aucun répit et le jeune homme avait peur de faire une bourde plus grosse que lui devant des millions de téléspectateurs. Heureusement Bill semblait en avoir fini avec eux :

\- Une dernière question ! La question des internautes ! Alors voyons-voir … ce sera une question Twitter. Je vous la lis : _Ace, est-ce que tu étudies à la Taft High School, j'ai cru te croiser dans les couloirs une fois ?_

Ace devint blême, sa petite notoriété bouleversait déjà son quotidien : des gens le reconnaissait au supermarché et les élèves de son lycée étaient devenu complètement hystérique – heureusement qu'il n'y mettait plus trop les pieds mais selon Thatch, son nom était sur toutes les lèvres. Alors s'il disait oui, il provoquerait sûrement une émeute légendaire dans son quartier :

\- Alors ? Insista Bill, tenant à son ultime révélation.

Il sonda Trafalgar pour un peu d'aide mais les yeux de celui-ci étaient braqués sur le présentateur, sûrement qu'il essayait de le tuer par la pensée. Ace se retrouvait seul face à sa décision : dire oui et dire adieu à tout jamais au lycée parce qu'il était évident que jamais il ne pourrait retourner là-bas après avoir confirmé.

Ou dire non pour espérer poursuivre sa vie relativement tranquille.

Il regarda à nouveau Trafalgar, il était persuadé qu'en plus de lui offrir une vie palpitante, il lui offrait un joli plan de carrière. Il sera le créateur du tout dernier album de The Supernovas, le groupe qui a ressuscité le rock, le groupe emblème d'une génération perdue entre hypersensibilité et hyper vitesse. Plus tard, on apprendra leurs morceaux dans les cours de guitare, les cheveux roses seront à la mode, les cours de batterie seront pleins à craquer et les marques du monde entier se disputeront Portgas D. Ace, l'homme qui a mis un visage sur le dernier album d'un groupe devenu culte.

Ça ne pouvait qu'être ainsi, Ace en était convaincu. Trafalgar avait réussi son pari depuis bien longtemps, il était immortel. Une pierre qui restera à jamais dans l'histoire de la musique du monde.

Ace espérait bien partager un peu de son éternité, puisque le chanteur voulait s'éloigner de sa vie à cent à l'heure – cette vie qui l'a épuisé, qui lui a pris son plus proche ami et sa vie privée. Ace n'avait vécu tout ça que depuis les coulisses et même s'il avait vu les limites, même s'il voyait le corps et le cœur de Trafalgar décharné et épuisé

Lui aussi voulait briller un peu, comme un rémanent de supernovas, une toute jeune nébuleuse qui donnera peut-être à son tour d'aussi belles étoiles.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Merci à vous deux d'être venu sur le plateau du Night Show. J'espère encore entendre parler de vous, sourit Bill.

Un jingle retentit sur le plateau et Bill se leva et fixa une caméra pour continuer son émission. Un technicien leur fit signe de quitter le plateau. Ace soupira un grand coup une fois à l'abri des caméras et des lumières aveuglantes, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon tant il était épuisé. Il regagna la loge, accompagné de Trafalgar qui marchait tranquillement, toujours épris de sa douce nonchalance.

\- J'suis pas sûr que d'avoir parlé de ton lycée soit une bonne chose, lança Trafalgar en s'asseyant sur le canapé de la loge.

\- C'est maintenant que tu l'dis !? J't'ai lancé des appels à l'aide, si t'as pas remarqué !

\- Je ne serais pas toujours là, faut que t'apprenne à assumer ce que tu dis, Ace.

\- T'as pas besoin de me regarder me vautrer sans rien dire, non plus ! S'égosilla le jeune homme.

\- Si, justement.

\- De toute façon, après les examens, j'y mettrais plus les pieds.

Il s'affala à son tour sur le canapé, pendant que Trafalgar ouvrait la bouteille de vin sur la table basse et s'en servis une grande rasade. Ace se colla contre lui, quémandant un peu de réconfort mérité. Le chanteur passa son bras autour de lui alors qu'il termina rapidement son verre :

\- On peut rentrer, maintenant ?

\- Non, on doit attendre la fin de l'émission pour récupérer ton frère.

\- Pff … Ça dure encore longtemps ?

\- Une heure, environ.

\- Comment il fait le Bill, pour tenir le choc, grommela-t-il.

\- Sûrement un peu d'ecstasy.

\- Tu plaisantes ? S'étonna Ace.

\- Non, le monde de la télé est autant gangréné par la drogue que celui de la musique.

\- T'as déjà pris des trucs toi, hein ? demanda innocemment Ace.

\- Je croyais que ma garde à vue était terminée …

\- Réponds, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu fais de la rhétorique.

\- Je sais, mais je veux te l'entendre dire, insista Ace.

\- Ca va changer quoi ?

\- J'apprendrai enfin quelque chose sur toi de ta bouche.

\- Ok … la réponse est oui, mille fois oui. Et si j'te vois avec ne serait-ce qu'un joint entre les lèvres, j'te bute, compris ?

Ace sourit et posa un baiser sur sa joue pour le rassurer. Ils restèrent dans la loge jusqu'au générique de fin, Ace s'endormi mais fut rapidement par l'arrivé tonitruante de Luffy qui semblait avoir décuvé mais qui avait l'énergie de vingt hommes et Ace ne pouvait dire si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

\- Allez, on rentre avant que Bill n'arrive !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Luffy.

\- Parce que je risque de lui mettre mon poing dans sa gueule botoxée.

Luffy rigola et Ace sortit de sa léthargie. Le trio avança en silence dans le couloir puis s'arrêta devant la porte.

A l'extérieur, une voiture les attendait à même pas dix mètres de là, mais c'était dix mètres de charbon ardent, de piranhas, de fans en folie, de jeune fille qui tombe dans les pommes, dix mètres d'éclairs éblouissant et d'hurlement hystérique.

Plus que jamais.

\- Prêts ?

Tous acquiescèrent, déterminés et Trafalgar ouvrit la porte.

Une foule compacte s'approcha d'eux comme un tsunami sur la côte, les gardes du corps faisaient de leur mieux pour leur tracer un chemin jusqu'à la voiture mais eux-mêmes se voyaient malmenés. Trafalgar leva le col de sa veste pour se protéger des flashs, Ace baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux et ne regardait que ses pieds et ceux du vigile qui le guidait.

Luffy lui serrait des mains, balançait des sourires charmeurs aux filles qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour Trafalgar – apparemment celles-ci s'enfichait royalement qu'il y avait zéro chance qu'il soit attiré par l'une d'entre elle.

Ace se retourna et prit violemment le bras de son petit-frère qui faisait happer par les serres des fans.

La portière claqua et Trafalgar soupira, heureux de ne plus rien entendre.

\- T'es complètement taré, Lu' ! Merde ! Pourquoi t'as joué au play-boy !

\- Tout le monde a le droit à son quart d'heure de gloire, non ? Bah c'était le mien.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, merde ! Espèce d'inconscient !

\- Ca va, c'était juste pour le fun, t'es vraiment pas drôle, Ace.

\- On ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Ils t'ont pris en photo, tu vas te retrouver sur internet, t'en es conscient de ça.

\- Ca va durer deux jours et après tout le monde aura oublié, s'indigna Luffy.

\- La gamin a raison, Ace, lâche-le. Et surtout arrête de crier, j'ai mal au crane.

\- Normal, tu t'es enfilé une bouteille de vin, alcoolique !

\- Chut, je ne veux plus rien entendre, murmura Trafalgar en fermant les yeux. Je vous ramène chez vous.

Ils durent attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant de démarrer, les fans tapaient sur les vitres et bouchaient la route. Trafalgar bénit l'homme qui inventa les vitres teintés. Finalement les vigiles réussirent à contenir la foule et la voiture démarra sans écraser personne.

Comme d'habitude, les rues de Jefferson Park étaient désertes à cette heure-ci. Les fans devaient pleurer sous les fenêtres de Trafalgar. Luffy alla se coucher, finalement sa gueule de bois eut raison de lui. Ace était sur le perron avec

Le chanteur s'approcha d'Ace et le plaqua doucement contre le mur du couloir pour l'embrasser. Ace entoura sa nuque avec ses bras pour le sentir encore un peu plus proche de lui. Leurs langues se chamaillèrent un peu puis le chanteur s'éloigna de lui :

\- J't'appelle.

\- Tu connais mon numéro ? Parce que tu ne l'as pas utilisé souvent.

\- Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis, sale gosse !

\- J't'aime, chanteur de mes deux.

Il lui balança son sourire en coin et descendit les marches de l'escalier pour rentrer dans la voiture :

\- A Aurora, s'il vous plaît.

Il était bien tard et Trafalgar Law regardait les lumières de la ville danser sur la vitre teintée de la berline. La circulation n'était pas dense et le cimetière d'Aurora se profila rapidement à l'horizon. Il sortit de la voiture en demandant au chauffeur de l'attendre en lui donnant quelques billets de cent dollar.

Le chanteur avançait entre les tombes, le cimetière était désert à cette heure tardive et c'était le seul moment où il pouvait tranquillement rendre hommage à son ami.

Treizième ligne, quatrième rangée.

Jamais il ne voulut connaître l'emplacement de la tombe de Kidd par cœur. D'ailleurs c'était la plus décorée de tout le cimetière, on ne voyait presque plus son nom sur le marbre, caché derrière les fleurs, les bougies et les lettres de fans inconsolables.

Il se fit une place entre les bouquets dégarnis par le vent et s'adossa contre son ami. La tranquillité de la nuit lui permit de rassembler ses pensées pour savoir quoi lui dire :

Premièrement : _« tu me manques, au-delà du raisonnable »_

Et puis : _« t'es qu'un sale con. Un putain d'égoïste »_

Il se râcla la gorge pour stabiliser sa voix un peu faiblarde :

\- Salut mon pote … aujourd'hui j'ai fait quelque chose que t'aurais sûrement pas apprécié, toi qui voulait jamais qu'on parle de notre vie privée, mais cette fois-ci, pas le choix. Je devais le faire pour Ace, j'crois que je suis bien avec lui, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je sais que c'est ça mon futur maintenant, prendre des décisions sans toi … et putain que c'est dur.

Il essuya quelques larmes qui coulaient bien malgré lui.

\- Tu te rends compte que j'dois venir à 1 heure du mat' pour te parler en paix ? Tu dois en voir du monde défiler pendant la journée … et puis connaissant nos fans, ça doit être bien barré de temps en temps … Tu te rappelles quand tu m'avais dit : _« Pourquoi tout l'monde chiale aux enterrements ? Sérieux le type qui est mort, il est pénard pour le reste de sa vie, avec des nanas dans son lit tous les soirs ! Tu vois Traf, à mon enterrement, j'veux pas voir les gens pleurer, j'veux les voir baiser sur ma tombe »_ T'avais pas peur de la mort à l'époque, renifla-t-il. Mais ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux, ce soir-là … c'était pas de la peur, c'était tellement pire.

Il ferma les yeux et comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait devant la noirceur de son âme, il revoyait les derniers moments qu'il passa avec Eustass Kidd. Il voyait surtout la vie disparaître de ses yeux. Et il ressentait cette rage dans sa cage thoracique, ce dégoût de lui-même qu'il cultivait depuis longtemps – encore une fois, il fut incapable de sauver quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Parfois tous les efforts du monde ne sont pas suffisants.

Trafalgar se leva et épousseta son pantalon puis regarda les lettres dorées vaciller à la lumière des bougies presque éteintes.

\- Où que tu sois, j'espère que tu les fais tous bien chier.

Et sa silhouette longiligne disparut dans la nuit.


	25. Time is dancing

**HEY ! Voici le chapitre 25, je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus intéressant, c'est plus un chapitre de transition.**

 **On devait parler ensemble de la parution des chapitres suivants : il y aura 30 chapitres au total et comme vous en doutez, les derniers sont les plus durs à écrire. Il m'en reste deux à écrire totalement donc je ne pourrais pas assurer un rythme régulier. Vous connaîtrez donc la date de sortie du chapitre suivant à CHAQUE PARUTION. Pas de calendrier fixe.**

 **L'image de l'histoire est la pochette dessinée par Ace dans la fin et en collaboration avec Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 IRL ! Cent fois merci à elle !**

 **! L'image uploader ne marchait pas au moment de la publi, j'essaierai ultérieurement, si vous voulez la voir envoyez moi un MP et je vous la transmettrais !**

 **Le chapitre 26 sortira le 3 juillet.**

 **Bonne lecture :D Bye.**

* * *

Trafalgar Law somnolait sur son canapé, légèrement assommé par ses médicaments quotidiens.

Il pensait à son arrivé à Chicago. Si proche et pourtant si lointaine.

 _Le lac Michigan semble aussi grand que la mer d'Irlande, sauf que Chicago est beaucoup moins pourri que Liverpool. Je secoue la tête, interdiction de pensé à l'Angleterre à partir d'aujourd'hui. N'empêche cette ville est énorme et je me sens comme un minuscule point noir au milieu de cette agitation, j'espère y trouver ma place._

 _Le retour à la maison n'est pas permis._

 _Je quitte les eaux paisibles du lac pour l'agitation du centre-ville. Je n'ai parlé à personne, j'ai pas d'endroit où crécher et demain c'est le début des cours à la fac de médecine. Je n'ai même pas que quoi m'acheter un paquet de clope et Dieu seul sait combien j'en ai envie._

 _Ca ou bien pire encore._

 _La taille de ces immeubles est démentielle, jamais je n'aurais cru ne plus voir le ciel au-dessus de ma tête mais là c'est à peine si je vois un bout de cette toile noire. Des lumières stroboscopiques dans tous les sens, la foule du samedi après-midi et une joyeuse agitation._

 _Liverpool, à cette heure-ci, c'est un vrai coupe-gorge._

 _Ne pense pas à ça, crétin._

 _J'ai pas une thune pour manger un bout alors je décide de sortir ma guitare abîmée et de m'asseoir sur un bout de trottoir. C'est tout ce que j'ai emmené avec moi._

 _Chicago, c'est la ville du blues alors les gens seront forcément sensible à un peu de guitare folk. Je n'ai même pas une casquette ou une tasse pour faire la manche, alors je laisse mon étui ouvert, espérant récolter la petite monnaie qui alourdit les porte-monnaie._

 _Je commence à jouer et même si je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir en venant ici, je ne pensais pas faire la manche dès le premier soir. Des mamies ou des mamans murmurent en me voyant, ouais j'ai pas vingt ans et je fais la manche._

 _J'l'ai pas choisi._

 _Mes talents de guitariste rameutent de plus en plus de personne et je crois que j'vais pouvoir me payer un bon Mc Do. Les passants applaudissent quand je termine une impro alors je souris et fais une courbette avant de poursuivre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est de bon augure pour la suite._

 _J'aperçois un gars avec des cheveux étrange et un café chaud à la main, il est là depuis une bonne heure, adossé au lampadaire. Sa tête bouge toujours en rythme et parfois ses pieds partent dans tous les sens en faisant des claquettes. Il me dévisage carrément et ça m'énerve, j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde comme un macaque dans un zoo._

 _Alors je lui fais un doigt et ça le fait marrer._

 _Pas si con, finalement._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

 _Je tourne la tête pour voir deux flics en habits de lumière. J'arrête ma musique rapidement en voyant qu'il me regarde bizarrement. C'est pas autorisé ce genre de chose :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, gamin ?_

 _\- Juste un peu de musique._

 _Il fronce les sourcils._

 _\- J'peux voir ta carte d'identité ?_

 _Je maudis ma peau mate et mon putain accent. Délit de faciès à la con._

 _Je ne bouge pas alors que le poulet s'impatiente, je calcule mes chances. Il est bien portant et si je pars maintenant, je peux m'en sortir._

 _\- Alors !_

 _Je lui souris et me rue vers mon étui grand ouvert. Je l'attrape d'une main et détale comme un lapin au milieu de ces rues inconnues et étranges. Ils me crient de m'arrêter en brandissant leur matraque mais grâce à mes longues jambes, je les distances facilement._

 _Je m'arrête dans l'obscurité d'une rue insalubre et tente de me calmer. C'est pas bon pour moi, les sprints comme ça. Mon cœur bat dans tous les sens et j'halète bruyamment pour reprendre mes esprits._

 _Je me retourne en sentant une main sur mon épaule._

 _\- Tu veux quoi, toi ?_

 _\- Rien, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Alors dégage, tu fais fuir la clientèle et tu attires les piafs._

 _Devant moi, un mec défiguré par une vie de paria et l'abus de substance plus ou moins propre. Ses yeux ont perdus leur couleur, sa peau est grise et ses dents noires. Il porte des vêtements rapiécés :_

 _\- C'est une jolie gratte que t'as là, dit-il soudainement._

 _\- … Merci._

 _\- Fais voir, une fois._

 _J'hésite, ce mec est louche._

 _\- Allez n'aie pas peur, j'suis juste un peu pommé, pas méchant._

 _Je hausse les épaules et lui tends mon bien le plus précieux. Ma première guitare, celle que mon père m'a achetée quand j'avais six ans. Cet instrument qui était plus grand que moi à l'époque et qui m'a donné envie de grandir juste pour pouvoir y jouer._

 _\- Elle a pris un sacré coup, remarque-t-il en passant sa main sur la trace noire qui couvrait la moitié du corps._

 _\- Incendie_

 _\- On pourrait quand même en tirer un sacré paquet de fric._

 _\- Rends-là moi._

 _\- Attends, on fait soixante-quarante._

 _\- Rends-là moi, crétin !_

 _\- Oh là du calme ! Je ne fais que r'garder._

 _\- Donne-là moi, où ça va mal tourner._

 _Je mets une mandale au type louche et il fait tomber ma guitare sur le sol, je la récupère et la range rapidement dans son étui. Il sourit en passant sa main sur sa joue rougie :_

 _\- T'aurais pas dû faire ça, mon pote._

 _Il siffle et un deuxième homme sort de l'ombre. Un colosse. Je veux m'enfuir mais il m'attrape le bras et puis je sens une première douleur dans le ventre, puis plus rien._

 _Quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'suis piteusement allongé entre deux bennes à ordures. J'ai mal partout, chaque millimètre de mon corps hurle de douleur. Je sens un goût ferrique dans ma bouche et un filet sec sur ma joue._

 _L'herbe est-elle plus verte de l'autre côté de la barrière ? Pour l'instant, elle a juste l'odeur du soufre._

 _Je me redresse et ouvre mon étui. Ma guitare est toujours là, intacte. Je la sors et la pose contre mon cœur, comme une vieille amie. Il ne reste que quelques misérables centimes au fond de la caisse._

 _Quelle idée de venir à Chicago fin février._

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se leva doucement de son canapé. Sous ses fenêtres, toujours le même barda.

Il en avait vu des fans amoureux devant ses fenêtres, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Le parking de son immeuble et la rue adjacente faisaient office de chapelle ardente où on entassait des bougies vacillantes, des dessins, des mots, des photos et où des centaines de gens étaient rassemblés.

Un peu lassé par toute cette agitation depuis son apparition télé, il alluma la télé et zappa sur la chaine people :

 _Nous sommes actuellement devant le domicile de Trafalgar Law où tous les fans du groupe The Supernovas se sont réunis pour rendre un dernier hommage à Eustass Kidd, mort il y a deux mois de ça, dans un terrible accident de voiture. Les fans ont déposé de lettres, des fleurs ainsi que des cierges pour témoigner au chanteur leur soutien. Ce rassemblement intervient également à la suite du passage télé de Trafalgar Law hier soir. Celui-ci a fait son coming-out devant des millions de téléspectateurs et la plupart des fans du groupe réunis ici soutiennent sa décision et souligne son incroyable courage._

 _Ecoutez le témoignage de cette fan de la première heure :_

 _\- Sérieux, on s'en fout qu'il soit gay … J'espère juste qu'il va bientôt revenir avec des nouveaux titres parce que le manque laisser par The Supernovas va être hyper dur à combler ! Ce ne sera jamais plus pareil mais … on t'aime Traf ! Reviens-nous vite !_

 _Les fans ont chanté le titre le plus célèbre du groupe « Rape The Death » où le feu batteur Eustass Kidd y tenait un rôle important._

 _Une chanson au goût bien amer aujourd'hui._

Il éteignit la télé et regagna la cuisine pour se servir un café avec une rasade de schnaps. Il fixa son ordinateur, toujours allumé :

 **Encore un gay de plus, c'est vraiment une épidémie.**

 **Putain, je les adorais, maintenant il me dégoute.**

 **Jewelry est tellement naze au lit qu'elle a converti Traf au zizi.**

 **Finalement c'est bien qu'ils se séparent, un rockeur gay, ça la fout mal.**

 **Traf, il s'est pris pour Freddy Mercury mdr.**

 **Le pire c'est qu'il se tape un gamin, je crois.**

 **J'suis sûr qu'il a dit qu'il était gay pour faire le buzz**

 **J'savais que c'était une tapette, il chante comme une tarlouze**

 **Trafalgar rabattit furieusement l'écran de son ordinateur portable.**

On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, il en était conscient mais les limites venaient d'être clairement dépassées. Un sentiment de dégoût lui prit l'estomac quand il relut encore et encore ses phrases. Trafalgar soupira en détournant son regard de l'écran.

Il était seul chez lui, le tic-tac de l'horloge troublait le silence ainsi que les cris des gens en bas de chez lui. Il ferma les yeux et soupira en se demandant si Kidd aurait approuvé tout ça, sa décision d'arrêter le groupe, de parler de chose intime au monde.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, murmura-t-il.

Kidd aurait sûrement fait taire ces imbéciles qui jugent sans savoir, qu'importe les conséquences. Trafalgar n'était pas assez fort pour envoyer chier ces détracteurs pour le moment, il se sentait aussi vulnérable qu'un oisillon.

\- C'est moi, fit une voix enjouée depuis l'entrée.

\- T'as réussi à entrer ? S'étonna le chanteur.

\- Ouais, mais c'était coton !

Portgas D. Ace entra dans la cuisine en retirant son chapeau et sa veste. Trafalgar lui sourit un brin timidement, encore un peu dérouté par ce qu'il venait de lire. Ace sourit et fit le tour de la table pour déposer un long baiser sur les lèvres du chanteur. Trafalgar ferma les yeux et prolongea immédiatement ce contact alors qu'Ace souriait encore plus contre ses lèvres, heureux de cette passion inhabituelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Je trainais sur le net.

Ace fronça les sourcils et leva l'écran du PC portable. La page Twitter du chanteur apparut alors ainsi que tous les commentaires haineux. Ace en lut quelques un et écarquilla les yeux devant les mots qu'il avait bien du mal à croire :

\- Traf …

\- C'est rien.

\- Non c'est pas rien, merde ! C'est grave !

\- … Laisse tomber, soupira-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Le jeune homme savait combien ça faisait mal de se faire rejeter et humilier à cause de ses préférences sexuelles mais pour le chanteur tout cela prenait une autre dimension puisque le monde entier était au courant et qu'il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas lutter contre tous les gens qui croyaient encore que l'homosexualité était une maladie contagieuse.

\- Ne les écoute pas, susurra Ace en embrassant sa nuque. Tu es un type génial et je t'aime.

Le chanteur plaça alors ses bras dans le dos et serra un peu plus fort son compagnon contre lui. Il ne lui dira jamais mais il le pensait si fort qu'il espérait qu'Ace l'entende : il avait irrémédiablement besoin de lui, de sa joie de vivre, de sa présence, ses attentions et son amour.

\- Moi aussi, j't'aime. T'es prêt pour tes exams ?

\- Bof, j'ai révisé rapidement. Heureusement que je ne passe que la moitié des matières.

\- J'pourrais te faire réviser.

\- Toi ? Pourquoi …

\- J'ai fait quelques années de médecine avant de devenir un chanteur sans cervelle, je te rappelle.

\- Eh bien, miraculeusement, j'ai eu plus que la moyenne en science l'année dernière donc je n'ai pas besoin de le repasser cette année, sourit Ace.

\- Et quand auras-tu finis tout ça ?

\- Les examens commencent demain, lundi et se terminent jeudi. Puis une semaine de correction et le vendredi suivant remise de diplôme et le bal de promo, mais je ne compte pas y aller.

\- Pourquoi ? T'as pas de cavalière ?

\- Très drôle, vraiment.

\- Que dirais-tu, si à la place de ton bal de fin d'année, je te propose un voyage à Londres, uniquement toi et moi.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- J'ai quelques affaires à régler là-bas et j'ai pensé que ce serait l'occasion de se retrouver, seuls.

\- Ca mérite réflexion, commença Ace avec une moue boudeuse. Si tu m'avais proposé les Bahamas, j'aurais dit oui tout de suite mais Londres, la pluie, le froid …

\- T'es vraiment un sale gosse, ricana Trafalgar.

\- Evidemment que j'accepte, chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. J'espère qu'il y aura un jacuzzi, je vais sûrement mourir de froid en Angleterre.

\- T'en fais pas, je veillerais au grain.

\- J'espère bien.

Le téléphone d'Ace sonna sur la table de la cuisine et le jeune homme l'attrapa rapidement avant que Trafalgar ne pose ses yeux dessus. Il le fit taire dans un geste peu assuré :

\- T'as des ennuis ou quoi ? demanda Trafalgar en haussant un sourcil.

\- P-pas du tout !

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler, c'est ça ?

Ace aimerait tellement lui dire, qu'il y a deux mois de ça, il était tellement désespéré et malheureux qu'il s'est saoulé et qu'il l'a trompé avec Marco. Que depuis ce jour il porte le poids de ce secret, que ça le ronge, que ça le tue et que quand il voit ce qu'ils sont devenu, il ne peut raisonnablement pas perdre tout ça.

Les yeux du chanteur ne le lâchaient pas, il n'était pas idiot, bientôt il comprendra.

\- Je n'ai pas de problème.

\- J'en ai fait des conneries dans ma vie, alors qu'importe ce que tu as fait, je peux tout entendre et tout comprendre.

\- T'en fais pas, je vais très bien.

\- Bon.

\- Au fait, je t'ais toujours pas montré la pochette !

\- C'est vrai, tu l'as ici ?

\- Oui, ne bouge pas !

Ace quitta la cuisine avec enthousiasme mais une fois à l'abri du regard incisif du chanteur, soupira gravement. Il regarda son portable, pour voir l'appel manqué de Marco, une douleur sourde monta depuis ses entrailles jusqu'à son cœur, il se sentait compresser de l'intérieur, prêt à vomir sa culpabilité à chaque instant. Il entra dans la salle de bain pour ne pas croiser inopinément le chanteur alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

C'était bien lui dans le miroir, ses cheveux étaient juste plus long, pourtant il voyait les traces de Marco sur son visage, le défigurant. Ses yeux étaient rougis alors il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour retirer toutes marques. Il s'essuya le visage, espérant trouver un autre homme en face de lui, mais il ne voyait que le même visage fatigué.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans la cuisine après avoir récupérer sa clé usb. Trafalgar n'avait pas bougé, il regardait cette jolie journée de printemps à travers la fenêtre à défaut de pouvoir sortir librement, devant lui ses petites pilules multicolores.

\- Je te montre ? lança Ace.

\- Avec plaisir.

Ace s'installa sur ses genoux sans que le chanteur ne bronche outre mesure. Il ferma la page web et tomba sur l'agenda du chanteur, en fond d'écran :

\- T'as rendez-vous chez le médecin, demain ?

\- Oui, le cardiologue. Visite de contrôle, depuis l'accident je suis beaucoup plus fatigué.

\- A cause de ton cœur ?

\- Et surtout de la place qui tu y prends. Allez montre-moi ton œuvre d'art, Michel-Ange !

\- Je ne peins pas encore des gamins à poils dans des églises mais qui sait, ce sera peut-être la prochaine étape !

\- T'es prêt ? demanda Ace en ouvrant le dossier qui contenait son travail.

\- Vas-y.

Ace hésita :

\- J'suis hyper stressé, merde.

\- Je suis sûr que je vais adorer, répondit-il en posant son menton sur son épaule.

\- Ok … j'y vais.

Ace cliqua sur le fichier et son travail apparut sur l'écran. Trafalgar se releva d'un bond et Ace glissa son regard anxieux vers lui. Il ne disait rien depuis au moins trente secondes, soit une éternité pour Ace.

\- Dis quelque chose !

\- Mmm …

\- Arrête de me faire marcher !

\- Ok, ok. Le rendu global correspond assez à l'imagerie du groupe, c'est pas mal. Le regard de ce bon vieux Bepo est tout simplement terrifiant et puis le nom du groupe en rose, comme convenu …

\- Bon, t'aime ou pas !

\- C'est pas mal.

\- Comme je connais ton manque d'enthousiasme général, je suppose que ça veut dire : "Ace, c'est la plus belle des choses que j'ai jamais vu" !

\- A peu près, oui, sourit-il.

\- Regarde, j'ai sélectionné quelques photos pour le livret.

Alors qu'Ace faisait défiler ses clichés prit depuis le dernier Noël, Trafalgar repensa à ses derniers mois passés en compagnie de Kidd alors que son visage apparaissait au fil des clichés. Le batteur ne faisait jamais la gueule, il avait toujours un petit sourire en coin, derrière sa batterie ou avec son verre de rhum à la main.

\- Elles sont superbes, murmura-t-il dans un sourire mélancolique.

\- Merci, j'ai pas beaucoup de mérite, l'appareil photo fait tout le boulot.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu as beaucoup de sensibilité

\- Quand l'album va sortir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je vois avec Apoo pour la promo. On va mettre quelques affiches deux semaines avant. Il faut que je choisisse les titres et faire un peu de remixage en studio. J'espère pour le mois prochain.

\- J'ai tellement hâte, sourit Ace en posant ses lèvres sur celles du chanteur.

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement, à la manière des vieux couples. Ace resta pendu à son cou et soupira dramatiquement :

\- Je dois y aller …

\- D'accord, bon courage pour demain. Je suis sûr que tu es capable d'avoir ce diplôme.

\- Tu sais, parfois j'aimerais vraiment que tu me retiennes comme dans les films … mais merci, je vais faire de mon mieux.

Ace s'écarte de lui et récupéra ses affaires dans l'entrée. Le chanteur le rejoignit à pas de loup, les pieds nus sous son jeans noir :

\- Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que tu me mets à la porte ?

\- C'est pour mieux te voir revenir, tu n'as pas encore compris.

\- Je pourrais rester … plus de temps.

\- Quel genre de temps ?

\- … tout le temps, dit-il à mi mots.

\- Allez files, Luffy doit t'attendre.

\- T'as pas envie qu'on habite ensemble ? murmura Ace.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Ça ne fait même pas un an, Ace.

\- Un an ou mille … ça ne m'empêche pas d'être sûr que t'es l'homme de ma vie.

Il resta silencieux un moment, devant lui, Ace n'osait pas le regarder, réalisant doucement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il serrait fermement ses poings, sûrement pour se préparer à une énième déception.

Mais Trafalgar ne pouvait rien dire, alors il s'approcha de lui et Ace leva ses grands yeux humides vers lui, espérant trouver un peu de réconfort dans un sourire. Le chanteur l'entoura de ses bras et le plaqua fermement contre lui, bien plus fort que d'habitude. Le cœur d'Ace résonnait dans la poitrine de Trafalgar et celui du chanteur battait entre les épaules du jeune homme.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, je t'en supplie.

\- J't'aime, Traf.

\- Moi aussi, andouille.

\- J'devrais y aller, hein ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu viendras à la cérémonie des diplômes si je l'ai ?

\- Ace …

\- Tu sais, les autres seront là avec leur parents, leur famille. Ils prendront des photos souvenirs tous ensemble, se serreront dans les bras les uns des autres et moi … je me demande toujours ce que ça fait de prendre sa mère dans ses bras …

\- Quand ma mère m'enlaçait, commença Trafalgar. Elle remettait toujours mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles avant de s'éloigner … comme ça.

Le chanteur passa sa main sur la joue d'Ace et remonta jusqu'à son oreille puis y coinça ses longs cheveux bruns et doux derrière. Le jeune homme le regardait avec intensité, les pupilles vibrantes :

\- Et même si c'était un geste d'amour, je le détestais plus que tout au monde. Parce que ça voulait dire que je quittais ses bras, qu'elle s'éloignait de moi.

\- C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler de tes parents.

\- Parce que ce sont des choses que je ne veux pas à dire à n'importe qui. Même Jewelry ne connait pas ce détail.

\- Traf … Il faut que j'te dise un truc important.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- … quand t'étais en tournée … je-j'ai fais quelque chose …

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je-je …

Ace le bouffait des yeux, sûrement que cette agréable vision lui sera totalement interdite après les mots qu'il allait prononcer. Alors il le regardait, s'accrochant fermement à ses bras pour ne pas flancher, se noyant dans la beauté de ses yeux pour ne pas que les larmes coulent des siens. Il devait lui dire, le poids de ce secret l'écrasait plus que jamais. Même si allait le perdre, inexorablement.

Il allait le perdre.

Ace déglutit mais la sonnerie de son portable le coupa. Il le sortit rapidement de sa poche pour voir apparaître « Luffy » sur son écran :

\- C'est Luffy …

\- Réponds alors.

\- Mais …

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on a tout le temps de discuter. Réponds maintenant.

\- Traf …

\- Allez ! Sourit-il.

Il allait le perdre. Perdre cette incroyable lumière qui parvenait à briller malgré l'épaisse noirceur qui l'entourait constamment, perdre cet homme si fort et si fragile à la fois, perdre cette amour qui grandissait toujours un peu plus dans ses yeux.

Perdre sa raison de vivre.

\- Allô, Lu' ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Ça fait vingt minutes que je t'attends ! Je suis dehors tout seul !

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Usopp et Sanji sont rentrés, le film est fini depuis une plombe ! Tu devais venir me chercher, au cinéma, tu te rappelles ?

\- Ah oui … j'arrive tout de suite !

\- Tu m'emmène au Mc Do pour te faire pardonner !

\- Lu', il est 16h30.

\- M'en fiche !

\- Très bien … je suis là dans dix minutes, ne bouge pas.

Ace raccrocha avec soupirant, un brin amusé :

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, sinon je vais dépenser plus de cent balles en burger et potatoes.

\- N'oublie pas de préparer ta valise pour Londres.

.

Ace gara sa voiture devant le Baratie.

C'était son dernier jour.

Il voyait déjà les larmes de Makino et Zeff l'engueuler parce que selon lui : « un tu l'as vaut mieux deux tu l'auras »

Ce proverbe était sans doute vrai dans la plupart des cas, à part quand le « tu l'auras » se nomme Trafalgar Law.

\- ACE ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'abandonnes ici, seule ! cria Makino alors qu'il entra dans le restaurant.

\- Salut, Makino, répondit-il en rattrapant son amie.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Même si ton mec est millionnaire, c'est pas une raison ! Le Baratie … c'est comme une famille !

\- Hey, calme-toi ! Je serais toujours dans le coin et je vais pouvoir enfin goûter la cuisine du vieux, rigola Ace.

\- Qui tu traites de vieux, sale microbe.

La jambe de bois de Zeff résonna sur le parquet alors qu'il avançait vers lui, portant sa plus belle toque.

\- Je suis venu dire au revoir, patron.

\- Est-ce qu'à un moment, j'ai dit que tu partais ? Tonna-t-il.

\- Mais ma lettre de démission, sur votre bureau !

\- Je l'ai vue, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit Ace en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Makino a raison, ici, on est comme une famille. Tu quittes le nid, certes, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à nous oublier, sale égoïste.

Ace regarda son vieux briscard de patron, la dureté dans ses yeux avait soudainement disparut. Il y voyait un peu de fierté et beaucoup d'émotion. Ace avait travaillé près de trois ans au Baratie et il ne pourrait jamais assez remercier Zeff pour l'avoir embauché alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit con de dix-huit ans.

Grâce à lui, il a pu offrir un toit à Luffy et s'occuper pleinement de lui. Grâce à lui, il a pu remplir son frigo tous les jours. Grâce à lui, il a rencontré l'amour.

\- Merci, Zeff, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- N'oublie jamais d'où tu viens, comme ça tu seras toujours où aller.

En trois ans, Zeff ne lui avait que très peu montrer son affection alors Ace fut agréablement surpris quand il le serra dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas une simple étreinte, elle était chaleureuse.

Peut-être comme celle d'un père.

\- Les gens que tu vas fréquenter ne sont pas les plus fiables, gamin. Alors n'hésite pas à passer cette porte, tu reprends ton tablier quand tu veux.

\- Merci mais je crois que ça ne sera pas la peine.

\- J'espère pour toi. Bon, Makino, tu ne traine pas trop, on a dix réservations pour ce soir.

\- Oui, chef.

Zeff et sa jambe de bois disparurent dans la cuisine. Les autres cuistots passèrent aussi lui faire leur au revoir. Puis il ne resta que Makino et évidemment, elle pleurait :

\- Arrête de pleurer, j'vais m'faire tabasser par Shanks sinon.

\- Idiot, tu vas me manquer.

\- Toi aussi, on était un duo de choc tous les deux.

\- J'vais faire la misère à ton remplaçant, dit-elle d'un ton décidé.

\- Ne sois pas méchante, ça ne te ressemble pas, rigola-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Absolument.

\- Tout ce que je pourrai dire n'y changera rien.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Je voulais en être certaine.

Ace enlaçant vigoureusement sa collègue. Bien sûr qu'il était sûr de partir, sa démission, la fin du lycée, tout cela marquait la fin de sa vie minable et douloureuse. Bientôt il en commencera une nouvelle, palpitante et heureuse avec Trafalgar.

Il en était convaincu même si une alarme retentissait constamment dans un coin de sa tête.

.

« J'ai eu mon diplôme. »

Message envoyé.

Ace leva la tête pour voir les effusions de joie autour de lui, des filles pleuraient dans les bras de leur copine, les mecs étaient presque dans le même état et les parents regardaient leur progéniture avec plein de fierté.

Quant à lui, la seule personne avec qui il voulait partager ça ne pouvait pas se déplacer sous peine de provoquer une émeute et envoyer des dizaines de filles à l'hosto.

Son téléphone vibra entre ses mains, le ramenant à la réalité, il répondit immédiatement à l'appel :

 _\- Champagne ?_

\- Je t'attends.

 _\- Bon, c'est quoi tes résultats ?_

\- B en art plastique, C+ en math et puis … A- en littérature !

 _\- A- ? Je croyais que tu détestais cette matière._

\- C'était Hamlet de Shakespeare.

 _\- Tu vois que je t'ai aidé à réviser, rigola-t-il._

\- Viens, s'il te plaît.

 _\- Ace …_

\- J'ai rien en-dessous de ma toge …

 _\- On en a déjà parlé._

\- Ok, ok, je dois te laisser, le majeur de promo va faire un discours hyper motivant sur notre super avenir et le piège des confréries à la fac.

- _Tu viens direct après, j'ai déjà sorti les flûtes._

\- A toute à l'heure.

Ace raccrocha et prit place à côté de Thatch qui regarda les effusions de joie autour de lui avec bienveillance :

\- Le lycée est terminé, soupira-t-il.

\- Ouais bah moi, j'suis bien content !

\- Moi aussi, mais je suis un peu triste quand même.

\- Attends, tu vas avoir un boulot d'enfer et tu vas être père, c'est énorme. D'ailleurs comment-elle va ?

\- Elle mange pour quatre, elle me hurle dessus et pleure devant des chaussettes pour bébé … mais j'l'aime.

\- Vous avez déjà pensez au parrain-marraine ?

\- Bah pour la marraine, j'pensais à toi …

\- Merci, vraiment. C'est classe.

\- Mais Jewel veut absolument que le parrain soit Law.

\- Il est où le problème ?

\- Vous deux parrain et marraine du même gosse ? Oh non, trop ingérable ! La prochaine fois, ce sera ton tour.

\- Au fait, vous savez déjà le sexe ?

\- Moi oui, elle ne voulait pas savoir.

\- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Ace, excité.

\- Une fille …

\- Oh mec. T'es mort.

Ils furent coupés par le doyen qui entama son discours de fin d'année. Ace n'écoutait que d'une oreille, il n'avait qu'une envie : récupérer ce fichu bout de papier et filer chez Traf. Il croisa le regard de Smoker, Ace lui sourit simplement mais le CPE détourna les yeux en soupirant.

Les élèves s'enchainèrent sur l'estrade, offrant un sourire au doyen et une petite larme à leurs parents qui applaudissaient avec ferveur.

On appela enfin Ace qui se leva d'un bond et courut presque vers l'estrade. Il monta les quelques marches et prit son diplôme en souriant au doyen puis il se tourna vers la foule rassemblée.

Le soleil brillait fort et au loin, adossé à une Bentley noire et caché derrière des lunettes, il le vit tendre sa coupe de champagne vers lui.


	26. Mon Frère

**Hello ! Merci à tout le monde qui laisse des reviews et qui me follow, ça fait plaisir ! La fin approche, vous le sentez ? C'est tellement dur de l'écrire, j'ai pas écris un seul mot du chapitre 29 et 30 ...** **sniff.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira le 11 juillet, en espérant que j'aurais avancé un peu plus d'ici là.**

 **Baci baci, mes lecteurs chéris.**

* * *

Evidemment, pour arriver dignement en Angleterre, il faut de la pluie. Trafalgar souriait, content d'avoir retrouvé l'humidité et la fraîcheur de son enfance. Ace et lui attendaient dans la voiture que leur chauffeur récupère leur bagage, c'était bien trop dangereux de poireauter à découvert dans le hall des arrivés à Heathrow.

\- On pourrait aller à la Tour de Londres ou au musée de cire ? J'ai entendu dire que la crâne de cristal d'Indiana Jones 4 était exposé au British Museum, faut y aller aussi. Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir la Reine ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être si je lui passe un coup de fil avant qu'on passe.

\- C'est une blague !?

\- Oui, Ace.

\- … T'es pas drôle.

\- J'y peux rien, tu as décidé de jouer au plus agaçant des touristes.

\- Bah quoi, c'est la première fois que je viens en Europe, j'te signal ! Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir un accent britannique trop cool et sexy.

\- Tu aimes mon accent, murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et chaude.

\- Arrête ça.

\- Je te propose autre chose … On rentre à l'hôtel, on … découvre notre chambre puis on va manger un bout au resto d'en bas et puis on remonte et on continue d'explorer les autres pièces.

\- N'essaye pas de me corrompre avec du sexe. Je veux visiter au moins un de ces trucs, Luffy m'a tanné pour un souvenir des Rolling Stones.

\- On ira faire un tour à Camden, dans ce-cas. Et puis sur Denmark Street, je veux une nouvelle guitare.

\- Encore ?

\- Et puis on ira à Liverpool …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à Liverpool, là, ils disent qu'il n'y a rien et que ça craint grave !

\- C'est la ville des Beatles et c'est là que j'ai grandi, chuchota-t-il en lui retirant son bouquin des mains.

\- Oh je vois.

Le chauffeur monta alors dans la voiture, son embonpoint fit tanguer le véhicule vers la droite. Il claqua violemment la porte et jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur avec un grand sourire :

\- Je vous ai reconnu immédiatement ! S'exclama-t-il.

Trafalgar soupira en mettant ses Ray-Ban sur le nez et en ignorant royalement le chauffeur un peu trop intrusif.

\- Vous êtes en vacance dans le coin ? demanda-t-il en quittant l'aéroport.

\- Oui, répondit Ace pour être poli.

\- Vous aussi, je vous ai vu à la télé ! C'est dingue cette histoire, quand même. Au fait, où je vous emmène ?

\- A l'hôtel …

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Vous avez pas choisi le plus pourave, en même temps vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui ! J'y crois pas quand j'vais raconter ça au copain du pub, ce soir, ils vont être vert.

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes anglais ? Intervint subitement Trafalgar, exaspéré.

\- J'suis italien du côté de ma mère.

\- Je comprends mieux.

\- C'est parce que j'parle beaucoup, c'est ça ? On me le dit souvent et c'est vrai que je ne me rends pas bien compte, c'est naturel chez moi ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour votre séjour ? Si c'est pas indiscret, je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas !

\- Bien sûr, murmura Trafalgar.

Ace voyait le chanteur s'énerver à chaque mot prononcé par leur conducteur bien portant et s'il se fermait comme une huître dès le premier jour, leur séjour pourrait bien se transformer en un voyage direct pour l'enfer :

\- Dîtes-moi, vous semblez particulièrement au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici. Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'on expose le crâne de cristal au British Museum ?

\- Oh oui ! Ce truc incroyable ! Dire que ce sont des martiens qui l'ont créé , c'est dingue ! Il y a la pierre de Rosette aussi et si vous voulez mon avis, ce truc ne vient pas de terre non plus !

\- Et vous pensez quoi du musée de cire ?

\- Bah, c'est pas mal … Mais vous êtes à côté de Trafalgar Law alors vous allez sûrement trouver ça un peu naze.

Heureusement, l'hôtel apparut enfin derrière les vitres de la voiture. Trafalgar sortit d'un bond à peine la voiture arrêtée et disparut dans le hall de l'hôtel. Des grooms prirent en charge leur bagage et Ace regarda tout ce petit monde un peu désemparé, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire servir de la sorte.

Il décida de rentrer dans l'hôtel en surveillant du coin de l'œil sa valise. Le chanteur parlait avec la réceptionniste et quand Ace arriva à sa hauteur, il avait récupéré les clés de leur chambre.

Il le suivit sans rien dire, l'ascenseur grimpa les étages.

Le dernier. Et seulement deux portes, les employés de l'hôtel laissèrent leur valise dans le couloir et Trafalgar se dirigea au fond du couloir pour ouvrir la porte dans leur chambre – ou palace, pour une semaine.

Ace n'avait pas l'habitude de voyager, encore moins dans des capitales européennes et encore encore moins dans des hôtels grands luxes.

Cette « chambre » était trois fois plus grande que son appartement, comportait une cheminée et des tapis brodés à la main. Deux salles de bain, un salon, un bureau et même un jacuzzi déjà bouillonnant – comme promis. Et un très grand lit.

Trafalgar ne fit aucune remarque alors qu'Ace se contenait pour ne pas exploser et courir dans toutes les pièces comme un gamin de cinq ans.

\- Ace ?

\- Quoi ? Couina-t-il.

\- T'es bien silencieux.

\- C'EST QUOI CETTE CHAMBRE DE MALADE MENTAL !

\- J'me disais aussi que tu te retenais, soupira le chanteur.

\- Mais regarde, y'a plus de meuble que dans un magasin Ikea ! Y'a deux salons et un bureau alors que chez moi, c'est dans la même pièce ! C'est dingue !

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle ça une « Suite Royale ».

\- Par contre, j'aime pas le lit.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, trop grand. On pourrait être quarante là-dedans, sans se toucher.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je collerai mes pieds froids sur tes fesses.

\- Merci, sourit-il. Dis-moi, il y a beaucoup de pièce, ici …

\- Ne nous sous-estimerais-tu pas ?

\- Moi, non, j'suis jeune et vigoureux, mais toi … t'as dépassé les 25 ans, y'a des gens qui sont parents à cette âge-là …

\- Tu vas voir qui donne les ordres ici …

Ace n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que sa respiration fut coupée par la bouche de son compagnon. Il fit quelques pas à reculons, poussé par le corps du chanteur et s'écroula sur le lit. Ils se séparèrent après un baiser langoureux :

\- Si on commençait par le jacuzzi ?

\- J'me disais bien que tu avais un peu froid, gloussa le chanteur de son cou.

\- Sale type !

On toqua alors à la porte : - Service d'étage monsieur. Puis-je ? fit une voix derrière la porte.

\- Je vous en prie, répondit Trafalgar en s'éloignant d'Ace.

Le groom en uniforme rentra dans la chambre en poussant un petit chariot. Le chanteur lui donna un généreux pourboire et il déguerpit sur-le-champ. Ace s'approcha, intrigué :

\- C'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Du champagne, des chocolats extra-fins et des fraises.

\- Et c'est toi qui a commandé ça ?

\- Oui, ça ne te plait pas ?

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi … romantique.

\- J'peux redevenir un connard égoïste si tu veux, sourit-il.

\- Bon, on y va dans ce jacuzzi

Trafalgar sourit et emporta le chariot jusqu'à la pièce réservée au bain à remous. Ace lui bifurqua dans la salle de bain et le nombre incroyable de miroir dans la pièce lui confirma son pressentiment, il avait une tête de déterré – les cernes n'allaient pas à tout le monde. Il passa un peu d'eau sur son visage et ses mains dans ses cheveux pour s'arranger un minimum.

Il se trouva ridicule et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, le rendant un peu plus attirant.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où il préférerait être.

Le jeune homme quitta la salle de bain et entra dans le jacuzzi où le chanteur barbotait déjà. Il l'observa longuement.

Oui, aucun autre endroit.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? chuchota-t-il.

Ace se débarrassa rapidement de ses affaires et entra à son tour dans le bain très chaud. Trafalgar l'attrapa par la nuque pour précipiter ses lèvres sur les siennes et Ace grogna de plaisir. Il était blottit contre son torse nu, partageant un baiser divin, à des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres de tous les trucs qui les emmerdaient :

\- Je t'aime, murmura Ace.

\- J't'apprécie aussi.

\- T'arrêtera jamais de me faire chier, hein ?

\- Pourquoi j'arrêterais ?

\- Pour me faire plaisir, par exemple.

\- Je connais d'autre chose qui te font plaisir.

Ace sourit, ne pouvait absolument pas être contre sa proposition. Il entoura sa nuque de ses bras et plongea dans son regard gris, toujours étincelant quand ils étaient aussi proches. Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit un peu plus alors que Trafalgar se déridait aussi.

Il n'y avait aucun endroit où il préférait être. L'un comme l'autre.

.

\- Mais ralentis ! On va nous foncer dedans ! hurla Ace en voyant la voiture d'en face se rapprocher dangereusement.

\- On roule à gauche ici.

\- Putain, j'vais avoir un ulcère à l'estomac si ça continue !

\- On est bientôt arrivé, ne t'en fais pas.

\- C'est quoi ce pays, sérieux ! Et d'ailleurs il est où le soleil, ici, hein ? Il pisse depuis qu'on est arrivé !

Trafalgar bifurqua pour sortir de l'autoroute et s'engagea sur une nationale. Ace regardait le paysage, la ligne d'horizon était noire et grise, masquée par de la fumée. Parfois on voyait en ombre chinoise, des immeubles, des usines décapitées où le vent hurlait entre les murs vides. Ça ne sentait plus la pluie et la verdure mais le charbon et les produits chimiques. Ace ne vit jamais une mer aussi noire et impénétrable qu'au bord des quais de la ville.

Liverpool n'était décidément pas accueillante, pourtant Trafalgar avait un sourire imperceptiblement courbé sur ses lèvres. Ace se rappela alors ce qu'il avait lu sur Wikipédia et tout semblait plausible dans cette ville marquée.

\- On va où exactement ? demanda-t-il.

\- Voir de la famille.

\- De la famille ? Sérieux ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

\- Je croyais que … enfin … tes parents.

Il détourna les yeux de la route un quart de second pour regarder Ace, les sourcils froncés :

\- C'est ça le truc que t'as fait quand j'étais en tournée ? T'as tapé mon nom sur internet ? demanda-t-il, un peu énervé.

\- … Oui,

\- J'y crois pas ! J'suis avec toi presque tous les jours, pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé avant !

\- Parce que je savais que tu allais t'énerver et puis tu n'étais pas là, quand je l'ai fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Pleins de choses. Que tu étais mort en 2013 par exemple …

\- Ah oui, j'me rappelle de ça ! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

\- Et la mort de tes parents, c'était n'importe quoi aussi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Non, malheureusement.

\- Je suis désolé, renifla Ace.

Il quitta à nouveau la route des yeux et attrapa la main d'Ace. Le jeune homme regarda ses doigts tatoués et la serra un peu plus fort :

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris tout ce que tu avais enduré pour en arriver là.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va. Regarde, on arrive !

Ace releva la tête pour avoir des dizaines de petits immeubles en brique rouge, tous identique, se succéder jusqu'au bout de la rue. Certains étaient en meilleur état que les autres mais ils tombaient presque tous en ruine. Trafalgar arrêta leur voiture de location et Ace sortit, un peu fébrile. Il suivit le chanteur qui poussait le portail bancal d'un des immeubles en regardant derrière son épaule pour vérifier que Voldemort ne le suive pas.

Dans le petit hall de l'immeuble, une odeur d'humidité et de moisi flottait dans l'air. Le jeune homme regarda les six boite-à-lettres qui pendaient sur le mur défraîchi. Trafalgar commença à monter l'escalier brinquebalant mais Ace resta paralysé.

\- Tu viens ou quoi ? C'est au premier.

Il ne répondit pas. Ses yeux n'arrivaient même plus à ciller tant il était choqué, complètement retourné par quatre petites lettres.

\- Ace ? Tout va bien ?

\- Non …

Le chanteur redescendit les marches et entoura ses épaules avec ses bras alors qu'Ace toucha l'étiquette de la boite-à-lettre avec appréhension, comme si elle pouvait disparaître.

Mais il sentait parfaitement le relief des lettres qui déformaient le petit morceau de plastique noir, s'imprimant dans son cœur.

\- Mon frère …

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon frère … Sabo, c'est sa boite-à-lettre, il habite ici … il est là, à même pas dix mètres.

\- Tu veux aller le voir ? demanda Trafalgar en lui embrassant les cheveux.

\- Ça fait dix ans qu'il est parti … et maintenant, il est là. J'y crois pas, soupira-t-il en s'essuyant les bords des yeux.

\- Regarde c'est l'appartement 103, deux portes à côté de celui où on devait aller. Vas-y, je t'attends là-bas.

\- Je ne sais pas, renifla-t-il. Et s'il m'avait oublié, on avait à peine dix ans.

\- Personne ne peut t'oublier, Ace.

Il lui embrassa la joue et se détacha de lui pour le laisser en paix. Il monta les escaliers et toqua deux fois à la première porte du palier avant de disparaître dans l'appartement.

Un homme qu'il ne croyait jamais revoir était peut-être là, derrière une de ces portes, en Angleterre. C'était comme s'il voyait un fantôme danser devant lui. Un fantôme de dix ans, avec les dents écartées et des cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Un fantôme qui avait partagé ses pires conneries, ses meilleurs fou-rire avant de s'évaporer sans laisser de trace.

Pourquoi hésiter ? Il devait aller le voir, surtout pour Luffy qui attendait toujours son retour en secret.

Il ravala ses larmes et monta les escaliers, passa la porte qui abritait le chanteur et le remercia mentalement de l'avoir conduit ici.

L'appartement 103, la dernière porte dans le fond du couloir.

Il resta planter cinq bonnes minutes devant la porte, essayant de trouver la meilleure phrase pour le saluer. Il soupira gravement et sonna en pensant qu'un simple 'salut' serait suffisant.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après et le cœur d'Ace faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine comme un bateau en pleine tempête :

\- Bonjour ! C'est pour quoi ?

Ace ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Devant lui se tenait une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux courts et au regard pétillant. Elle lui souriait de façon chaleureuse :

\- Heu … Sabo, c'est bien ici ?

\- Oh oui ! Je suis Koala, sa femme. Vous êtes un ami ?

\- … en quelque sorte, oui. Il n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il travaille au port en ce moment. Vous voulez que je prenne un message ?

\- Dîtes-lui qu'Ace est passé le voir … et dîtes lui aussi que ce n'est pas une blague.

\- Très bien.

\- Hum, je suis avec une connaissance dans l'appartement juste là-bas …

\- Vous connaissez Lamy ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que … quand Sabo rentrera ce soir, vous pourrez lui dire de venir sonner là-bas ?

\- Très bien, je lui dirais, répondit-elle, intriguée. Vous êtes vraiment un ami ?

\- Même un peu plus. Je dois y aller, merci pour votre aide.

Il salua la jeune femme et rebroussa chemin en relâchant toute la pression que le simple nom de Sabo avait engrangé en lui. Il se posta alors devant la première porte en se disant qu'il avait déjà eu son quota d'émotion forte pour aujourd'hui. Il toqua et une autre jeune femme vint lui ouvrir :

\- Tu dois être Ace, s'exclama-t-elle. Entre, voyons ! Je suis Lamy, la sœur de l'autre zombie.

Elle semblait si joyeuse et chaleureuse qu'il douta un instant que le taciturne Trafalgar Law puisse avoir une sœur aussi solaire. Son appartement était grand mais plutôt modeste – la décoration datait des années cinquante avec des fleurs sur les murs et d'imposant meuble en bois, une odeur de thé anglais imprégnait l'espace. Il suivit Lamy dans la cuisine où Trafalgar était attablé devant une tasse de thé et sous un néon clignotant. Il se retourna pour lui sourire et Ace eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras pour laisser l'émotion le quitter mais il n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié ce genre de démonstration devant sa sœur :

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il n'était pas là. J'ai vu sa femme, je lui ai dit que j'étais ici en attendant son retour.

\- Vous dîner ici, alors ! Traf, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé de ragout de mouton ?

Trafalgar soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Lamy rigola de plus belle.

\- Alors c'est toi le fameux Ace. Mon cher frère ne m'a absolument pas parlé de toi.

\- Pareil pour moi, tu viens de naître ! Sourit Ace.

Le chanteur grogna et se demanda quel genre de raillerie il devra subir maintenant que ces deux-là s'étaient rencontrés.

\- J'ai quand même dû téléphoner à Jewel pour que tu viennes me voir, lança Lamy, visiblement énervé de voir son frère peu souvent.

\- Elle m'a déjà fait la morale, pas besoin de t'y mettre.

\- Il est aussi grognon avec toi, Ace ?

Un immense sourire fendit le visage du jeune homme alors que les dents de Law grinçaient bruyamment. Pouvoir le titiller avec l'accord et la complicité de sa sœur n'avait pas de prix :

\- Ca dépend des moments, jubila-t-il. Il peut se montrer très motivé et joyeux parfois.

\- Je vois quels genres de moment tu veux parler, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Bon ça va, vous deux.

\- Parle-moi un peu de toi ! demanda Lamy à Ace.

\- Eh bien, j'viens de finir le lycée. Je suis passionné par le dessin depuis longtemps et j'ai deux frères dont un qui habite au bout du couloir.

\- Vraiment ? Qui ça ?

\- Sabo.

\- Non, c'est pas vrai ! Je ne le croise pas souvent mais il est toujours très poli.

\- C'est lui tout craché, répondit-il. Et toi, Lamy ?

\- Je suis la petite sœur du célébrissime Trafalgar Law bien que personne n'ai jamais entendu parler de moi, dit-elle en mettant un coup de coude à son frère qui soupira encore une fois. Je vis ici seule et je me suis toujours interdit de prendre le moindre chat et je travaille dans une bijouterie. Je fais un peu de piano et de la peinture.

\- De la peinture, vraiment ? Ça m'intéresse ! Tu pourrais me montrer une de tes toiles.

\- Bien sûr.

Lamy se leva et Ace la suivit avec enthousiasme, oubliant un peu qu'il venait de retrouver Sabo et qu'il accompagnait Law. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup la peinture, l'occasion de partager sa passion avec quelqu'un d'autre était trop belle. La jeune femme souriait constamment, même si elle semblait plutôt seule. Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce au fond du couloir :

\- J'vais fumer dehors, lança la voix de Trafalgar.

\- Ok ! répondit Ace.

Lamy scruta sa réaction avec curiosité mais Ace ne s'en rendit pas compte, impressionné par le nombre de toile qui s'entassaient dans la pièce :

\- Tu ne dis rien ? dit-elle soudainement.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De la cigarette.

\- Oh … il n'aime pas que je lui donne des ordres ou autres alors je laisse Jewelry s'en charger, répondit-il avec légèreté.

\- Tu es au courant pour son cœur, non ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Alors ne le laisse pas se flinguer par peur d'une engueulade, ok ?

Ace fut surpris par le ton intransigeant qu'avait pris la si douce Lamy. Son visage s'était fermé l'espace d'un instant mais son sourire reprit rapidement ses droits :

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas être brutale mais je sais qu'il a toujours dû mal avec ses addictions.

\- C'est rien.

\- Je voulais te remercier aussi, commença-t-elle.

Ace fronça les sourcils mais la laissa continuer sans répondre :

\- Jewel m'a dit que depuis que Kidd est mort, tu as toujours été là pour lui. Sans toi … peut-être qu'il ne serait plus là …

Il l'entoura de ses bras, espérant calmer les pleurs qui montaient doucement aux yeux de la jeune femme. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle pleurait en silence sur son épaule alors Ace la serra un peu plus fort :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je crois qu'il va bien maintenant.

\- Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été à l'enterrement.

\- C'est rien.

Ace la regarda dans les yeux, elle avait les même que son frère, avec la même tristesse logée au fond de l'iris. Il passa son pouce sur ses joues pour faire disparaître :

\- Si tu me parlais de tes tableaux ?

\- D'accord.

Lamy afficha un sourire un peu fébrile et souffla un bon coup avant de se tourner vers les tableaux qu'elle entassait depuis des années dans cette pièce. Depuis que son frère la laissa à de la famille éloignée pour partir aux Etats-Unis, elle peignait une toile par mois.

\- Celle-là, c'est ma première, il venait de partir.

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu partir avec lui ?

\- Pour faire quoi ? J'étais trop jeune, on n'avait plus rien, tout avait disparu avec la maison. Et puis … c'était dangereux.

Ace regarda la toile qu'elle avait dans les mains, des teintes sombres et torturées, au milieu des traits rageurs, on distinguait une silhouette de dos, fine et allongée. Le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que Lamy exorcisait l'absence de son frère par la peinture, le matérialisant près de lui sur ses toiles. Lamy passait ses doigts sur les couches de peintures à l'huile avec un sourire doux-amer :

\- Ace ! Ramène-toi !

Il se retourna et Lamy lui fit signe de rejoindre Trafalgar qui venait de l'appeler. Il quitta la pièce et entra dans le salon vieillot, le chanteur l'attendait :

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton frère est rentré. Je viens de le croiser en bas de l'immeuble.

Ace sentit ses mains trembler et les larmes jaillir de ses yeux à l'instant même où il réalisa que Sabo était à deux portes de là :

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Non … à mon avis, il ne va pas tarder à sonner.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Après toutes ces années, c'est comme un étranger …

Trafalgar le pressa intensément contre son torse à défaut de trouver des mots réconfortants. Ace resta un instant au creux de cette douce chaleur qui allégeait le moindre de ses tourments. Lamy les regardait discrètement, les yeux emplis d'émotions, jamais elle n'avait vu son frère aussi apaisé.

On toqua alors à la porte et Ace se crispa entre les bras du chanteur :

\- Ca doit être lui, murmura Trafalgar.

\- Et s'il veut pas me voir, couina Ace.

\- Il vient de toquer, évidemment qu'il veut te voir. Allez, vas-y.

Il l'embrassa rapidement au coin des lèvres et le poussa vers la porte. Ace regarda ce mince bout de bois à s'en brûler la rétine, il était sur le point de combler un manque de dix ans dans sa vie.

Il appuya sur la poignée et tira la porte doucement.

Il avait toujours ce visage d'enfant espiègle et un brin rêveur, sauf qu'il était beaucoup plus grand. Ses boucles blondes trônaient toujours au somment de son crâne, même s'il essayait toujours de les contenir avec un chapeau. Ses dents étaient toujours légèrement écartées, rendant son sourire tellement chaleureux. Et ses yeux, encore remplis de bienveillance et d'une gentillesse sans borne.

Il était toujours Sabo.

Il était toujours son frère.

\- … Ace.

Il laissa ses larmes couler en lui souriant aussi grand qu'il le pouvait. Sa voix lui souffla des souvenirs d'une enfance presque joyeuse quand il fut là, où l'absence de parents se faisait supportable tant qu'ils étaient tous les trois.

Ace lui sauta dans les bras et Sabo l'accueillit en laissant, à son tour, submerger par l'émotion :

\- Putain, jamais j'aurais cru ce jour possible, murmura-t-il.


	27. Mon Cher Frère

**Hey !** **La suite sera dispo le 24 juillet. Le poème est de Charles Bukowski dans le recueil "Les jours s'en vont comme des chevaux sauvages dans la plaine" Joli titre.**

 **A bientôt tout le monde et encore merci de vos reviews ! Bye !**

* * *

Lamy sirotait son thé en regardant avec curiosité la scène qui se déroulait dans sa cuisine. Déjà, son frère était là, c'était assez exceptionnel pour le souligner. Il était venu avec son copain, qui lui n'avait pas revue son frère depuis dix ans et qui vivait juste à côté de chez elle. Là ça devenait carrément étrange.

Sabo et Ace se dévisageait avec un sourire béat, Trafalgar enfumait la pièce avec ses cigarettes en rafale. Lui non plus ne disait rien, sûrement aussi intrigué qu'elle.

Des milliards de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Ace. Son frère se tenait devant lui et pourtant il ne connaissait presque rien de l'adulte qu'il était devenu. Il faudra bien plus qu'une petite discussion pour rattraper dix ans d'une vie.

Sabo imprégnait son visage dans sa mémoire en se disant qu'en autant d'année, son frère n'avait pas tant changé que ça. A part peut-être le fait qu'il soit avec un homme alors que toutes ses années de primaire il les avait passées entouré des petites filles de l'école.

Trafalgar asséna un petit coup de pied discret dans le tibia d'Ace, fatigué de ce jeu de regard. Ace lui fit les gros yeux en réponse alors que Sabo ricanait :

\- J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qui se passe, lança le blond. Raconte-moi un truc sur toi Ace, ce que tu veux !

\- Je sors avec ce type, répondit Ace.

C'était le premier truc qui lui était venu en tête, puisque toutes les choses intéressantes qui s'étaient produites dans sa vie ont commencé avec lui.

\- Ça fait dix ans qu't'as pas vu ton frère et c'est de moi que tu parles ? Sérieusement !

\- Et c'est un enfoiré de première, rajouta-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Des études ? Tu dessines toujours ?

\- Oui, je dessine toujours, sourit-il. Je viens de finir le lycée, j'étais pas vraiment un élève modèle et j'ai louper le coche pour la fac donc question études c'est un peu rappé pour le moment … Mais je travaille pour lui !

\- Tu sors ou tu travailles avec lui ? demanda Sabo qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

\- Bah, les deux. Et ce n'est pas une sinécure, crois-moi !

\- Parce que t'es imbuvable, grogna Law.

\- Moi ? Imbuvable ? Non mais tu t'es vu !

\- Ne vous disputez pas, bégaya Sabo, inquiet des regards de morts qu'ils se lançaient.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours comme ça avec mon frère. Tu veux un peu de thé ?

\- Non merci.

\- Sab', viens on va discuter dehors ! fit Ace en se levant subitement. Ne m'attends surtout pas, dit-il pour Trafalgar.

\- J'ai réservé le restau pour 20 heures.

Ace ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il enfila son manteau, bien contraint d'avouer qu'il avait encore une fois gagné :

\- C'est bon, j'serais là.

Les deux frères sortirent dans la grisaille de Liverpool. Ils marchèrent un instant en silence, Ace se laissait guider par Sabo dans cette ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il regardait ses épaules larges et sa grande taille, sa silhouette était forte et ses yeux incroyablement chaleureux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à lui, haut comme trois pommes, déjà à l'époque il rayonnait de bienveillance. Ils s'arrêtèrent près des docks, en face du port sur un banc rendu froid par le vent.

\- Je travaille là-bas, lança Sabo. Je démonte des bateaux.

\- T'as toujours vécu ici, après être parti de Chicago ?

\- Non … La « famille » qu'on m'a retrouvé était une petite-cousine par alliance d'une tante de ma mère, autant dire des inconnus. J'ai habité à Londres jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans et puis j'ai rencontré Koala et j'suis venu m'installer ici avec elle.

\- T'es avec elle depuis t'es dix-huit ans ? Wahou !

\- Oui, sourit-il. On s'est même marié l'été dernier.

\- J'aurais vraiment adoré être là.

\- J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous deux ce jour-là. C'était un des plus beaux moments de ma vie mais il me manquait quelque chose.

Ace sourit chaleureusement à son frère en passant son bras sur son épaule. Il avait toujours cru que Sabo les avait oublié, lui et Luffy, alors que le manque fut aussi insupportable pour le blond.

\- Koala et moi, on essaye d'avoir un enfant depuis quelques temps mais ça ne marche pas.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est quand tu t'y attends le moins qu'elle prendra vingt-kilos, rigola Ace en pensant à Jewelry.

\- Tu sais, toi et moi, on s'est souvent demandé ce que ça faisait d'avoir une vraie famille. Avec Koala, je commence à comprendre.

\- J'aimerais vraiment te dire la même chose ...

Ace jouait avec les graviers à ses pieds. Il se revoyait dans le lit de Marco et se demandait toujours et encore pourquoi il avait fait ça alors qu'il l'aimait comme un fou :

\- Ca ne va pas entre vous ?

\- Pas vraiment, chuchota-t-il. On est pas ensemble depuis très longtemps et c'est plutôt compliqué.

\- Mais tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux.

\- Sab', je sais qu'on vient juste de se retrouver mais il faut que je parle à quelqu'un.

\- Vas-y !

\- … Traf est un musicien vachement connu …

\- J'me disais bien qu'il me disait quelque chose !

\- Oui, _The Supernovas_ , c'est son groupe, enfin c'était. Bref, il y a quelques mois, il est partie en tournée … sans moi, pendant trois mois. Je n'ai pratiquement eu aucune nouvelle pendant tout ce temps et je me sentais abandonné, comme une sous-merde … et je l'ai trompé. Avec mon ex …

Ace fit une pause, il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il essaya de se contrôler mais il allait sûrement craquer avant la fin de son récit. La mine de Sabo était follement inquiète :

\- Et puis il est rentré et j'étais tellement heureux de le revoir mais il a fait un accident de la route et son meilleur ami est mort. Il a l'air bien la plupart du temps mais des fois, je me lève la nuit et il est plus là, il erre dans l'appartement comme un fantôme. Je sais que j'vais devoir lui dire, surtout que cet enfoiré de Marco me fait chanter mais j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction, j'ai tellement peur de le perdre.

Sabo serra fermement son frère contre son torse pour le rassurer et essayer de calmer le torrent de larme qui dévalait la pente douce de ses joues :

\- Je suis désolé de te faire chier avec mes états d'âmes, couina Ace.

\- Les grands frères sont là pour ça.

\- Putain, c'que tu m'as manqué !

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à qu'Ace tarisse finalement ses pleurs. Ils se séparèrent en souriant, un peu gênés :

\- Parle-lui simplement, sans te chercher des excuses, dis-lui la vérité simplement.

\- Et s'il me rejette, s'il veut me quitter … Je ne peux pas prendre le risque ! Paniqua-t-il. J'ai déjà pensé à faire comme si de rien n'était, ne rien lui dire mais je ne pense en être capable !

\- Ace, ça crève les yeux que tu peux plus te regarder dans une glace sans culpabiliser.

\- Tu sais, avant que je le rencontre, j'étais complètement pommé. Mon ex me frappait, le lycée ce n'était pas la joie non plus et quand il est arrivé dans ma vie … tout est devenu plus beau, plus lumineux et j'ai peur de redevenir cet Ace déboussolé et malheureux.

\- … Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu vivrais des choses aussi dures. Je m'en veux de n'avoir pas été là pour te soutenir.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, va ! Et puis t'es là, maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte, sourit-il. Luffy va être dingue quand j'vais lui dire !

\- Parle-moi un peu de lui.

\- Oh, il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Il est toujours aussi spontané et gaffeur, plein de vie et le pire de tout c'est que c'est un surdoué !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, c'est difficile à croire ! Si tu savais les conneries qu'il m'a faîtes, tu le croirais pas ! Heureusement qu'il est là, c'est la personne la plus importante pour moi, mon petit frère …

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir, soupira Sabo en regardant les bateaux au loin.

\- Faudra que tu reviennes à Chicago, avec Koala ! Même si notre appart' est tout petit, Traf se fera un plaisir de vous accueillir dans son 200 m²

\- On ne roule pas sur l'or, tu sais. Koala travaille dans la maison de retraite dans la ville et mon boulot au port n'est pas si bien payé que ça mais dès qu'on a un peu d'argent de côté, on prend le premier avion pour Chicago.

\- Je ne suis pas richissime non plus, mais Traf pourra sûrement vous payer l'aller-retour en jet privée, sans aucun problème !

\- C'est marrant, malgré ce que tu viens de me dire, tu n'envisages pas ta vie sans lui, sourit Sabo.

\- J'suis pathétique, j'te jure, soupira théâtralement Ace. Au fond de moi, je rêve juste qu'il me dise « tu m'as trompé ? Bof, c'est pas grave, on fait tous des erreurs, j't'aime quand même »

\- Je te comprends, évidemment qu'il va être blessé et en colère mais au final, il reviendra sûrement vers toi.

\- Sérieux, ma vie amoureuse aurait été tellement mieux avec toi ! Tu m'étonnes que t'es avec Koala depuis tes dix-huit ans !

\- Oh, t'inquiète pas, on s'engueule aussi ! Elle a l'air charmante comme ça, mais parfois, elle est vraiment flippante ! J'ai eu peur pour ma vie, plusieurs fois, rigola-t-il.

Le jour diminua alors que les deux frères se racontaient tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué dans la vie de chacun, forcément, ils avaient occulté des choses. Ils en gardaient simplement un peu pour leur prochaine rencontre.

\- On devrait rentrer, il commence à faire nuit.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble, ils s'échangèrent toutes les coordonnées possible : téléphones, adresses, skype, mail, facebook … Puis après une dernière longue accolade où ils se promirent de se recontacter le plus rapidement possible, ils se séparèrent encore une fois mais pour mieux se retrouver.

Dans l'appartement de Lamy, Ace retrouva Trafalgar assoupi sur le canapé et la jeune femme qui le regardait avec douceur. Elle leva la tête en voyant Ace entrer :

\- Ça c'est bien passé ?

\- Super ! Il dort depuis longtemps ?

\- Une vingtaine de minutes, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, sourit-elle. Je te laisse t'en charger.

\- Merci.

Elle se leva alors qu'Ace s'assit au bord du canapé. Le chanteur ressemblait à un enfant quand il dormait et Ace en profita pour l'observer sans gêne :

\- Ace ?

\- Oui ?

\- Prends soin de lui, s'il te plaît.

\- J'vais faire de mon mieux, sourit-il.

Lamy disparut du salon, les laissant seuls. Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux et commença à le caresser comme il le faisait toujours – il adorait ça. Trafalgar ne tarda pas à gigoter et à papillonner des yeux :

\- T'es revenu, marmonna-t-il.

\- Oui, on devrait partir si tu veux qu'on soit à l'heure pour le restau.

Il se redressa difficilement et se frotta les yeux pour mieux se réveiller et Ace lui sourit avec douceur :

\- J'avais oublié le restau, grommela-t-il.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'y aller si tu ne veux pas, répondit Ace d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai juste envie qu'on reste pénard dans la chambre.

\- Comme tu veux, chéri.

Le chanteur lui sourit tendrement, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce genre de surnom. Il l'embrassa chastement puis se leva en tanguant un peu :

\- Tu vas pouvoir conduire ?

\- Ouais, sans problème. De toute façon, t'as pas le droit de conduire à gauche.

\- On est parti ?

Il acquiesça puis salua Lamy qui lui fit jurer au moins deux cents fois de ne pas mettre trois ans pour revenir la voir puis ils montèrent en voiture et dirent au revoir à Liverpool. Dans la voiture, le silence était agréable, chacun d'eux repensait à la journée qu'il venait de passer : Ace imaginait la tête de Luffy quand il allait lui annoncer la nouvelle et Trafalgar se demandait pourquoi il avait attendu tellement de temps avant de revoir sa sœur.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel bien après 20 heures. Trafalgar commanda de quoi dîner légèrement puis ils se glissèrent tous les deux dans le jacuzzi bouillonnant :

\- Finalement, Liverpool n'est pas si moche.

\- C'est une bonne raison pour revenir.

\- Et toi et Lamy ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

\- J'ai encore essayé de la convaincre de vivre dans l'appartement à Londres que je lui ai acheté ou à Chicago directement mais elle ne veut pas.

\- Elle semble plutôt seule, non ?

\- Elle a toujours été très mélancolique, elle est très attachée à Liverpool, c'est là qu'on a grandi. Elle ne partira jamais.

\- Elle n'est jamais venu aux Etats-Unis ?

\- Non.

\- Même pas pour un de tes concerts ?

\- Lamy ne m'a jamais vu jouer. Quand on venait à Londres, je passais la voir avec les autres mais elle n'est jamais venue à aucun show.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est ta sœur quand même !

\- La musique, c'est ça qui lui a fait perdre son frère alors elle n'a jamais voulu s'y intéresser, répondit-il, un peu amer.

\- Elle m'a montré ses peintures et il n'y a que toi dessus.

\- Je sais et je parle d'elle dans mes chansons.

\- C'est triste ce qu'il vous est arrivé, soupira Ace. Je ne pourrais jamais rester aussi longtemps sans voir Luffy …

\- C'est notre façon de s'aimer, tout simplement.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Luffy quand je vais lui annoncer pour Sabo, fit Ace en se blottissant contre le chanteur.

\- Il va devenir encore plus hystérique qu'il ne l'est déjà, soupira-t-il.

\- Et je vais devoir l'emmener ici dans la seconde qui suit et je vais devoir vendre un de mes bras pour nous payer le voyage.

\- Comme je sais pertinemment que tu ne vas pas me demander de te le payer …

\- Cela va de soi …

\- Chose que je ferais sans hésiter, au passage, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et … ce quelque chose pourrait bien renflouer ton compte en banque.

\- Quoi donc !?

Ace, qui s'était relevé subitement, provoquant un tsunami dans le bain à remous, fixait Trafalgar avec impatience. Une petite voix dans sa tête pensait déjà savoir ce qu'il allait lui annoncer mais il devait l'entendre de sa bouche :

\- L'album est prêt, il devrait sortir d'ici deux-trois mois.

\- PUTAIN, J'SUIS TROP CONTENT !

La moitié de l'eau du jacuzzi se retrouva sur le marbre blanc de la salle de bain de l'hôtel alors que le jeune homme laissa éclater sa joie et se ruant contre son compagnon qui souriait tendrement devant tant d'enthousiasme :

\- Y'aura ma pochette dessus ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Quand tu as décidé ça !?

\- Après avoir longuement discuté avec Apoo, on a décidé le sortir en auto-production, sans l'accord de la maison de disque. Leur nom n'apparaitra même pas.

\- Vraiment et les autres, ils sont d'accords ?

\- Oui, ils m'ont envoyé les titres qu'ils aimeraient bien voir dessus.

\- Tu vas remonter sur scène alors ? Pour la promo ?

\- Peut-être, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

\- Mais si, il le faut ! T'es tellement cool quand tu es sur scène ! s'extasia Ace

\- T'es devenu un vrai fan, ma parole, rigola-t-il.

\- Evidemment, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ace se sentait incroyablement léger, il s'était beaucoup investi pour créer la pochette de l'album et puis cette album représentait un peu l'aboutissement de leur relation à eux, leur collaboration qui ne faisait que commencer.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore puis Ace glissa sa bouche sur son cou, son nouveau terrain de jeu favori. Trafalgar le serra un peu plus contre lui, caressant distraitement son dos :

\- C'est pour toi que je fais ça, Ace, murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais, répondit-il en suçotant sa peau. Je sais.

\- Dès qu'on rentre à Chicago, je lance la production.

Ace arrêta ses caresses, soudainement frappé par sa conscience :

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Est-ce que ça ira … pour Kidd ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Le chanteur posa ses yeux sur lui, il y avait encore beaucoup de tristesse qui trainait au fond de ses pupilles grises. Trafalgar prit une grande inspiration :

\- Tu sais, le soir de l'accident … commença-t-il d'une voix faible. Je l'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux, j'ai vu la vie le quitter. Pourtant il était toujours là, son corps tout entier et à chaque instant je priais pour le voir bouger … et à chaque instant, je savais que plus jamais il ne le ferait.

Ace le serra fort contre lui alors que c'était la première fois qu'il se confiait aussi directement sur la mort de son meilleur ami.

\- … Alors comme il n'est plus là, je me dois de le faire vivre à travers la musique, à travers moi. Je crois que ça ira … si tu restes dans le coin.

\- Je ne partirai pas, je te le promets.

Ils restèrent dans l'eau du jacuzzi jusqu'à que leur doigt soient flétri par l'eau. Trafalgar entra dans leur chambre alors qu'Ace lisait tranquillement sur le king size :

\- Tu lis Bukowski, toi, fit-il en enfilant un vêtement confortable.

\- C'était dans la bibliothèque de la chambre.

\- Et alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il lut alors le poème à voix haute :

 _« Travailler une forme artistique ne signifie pas_

 _Se tortiller comme un ver solitaire rassasié,_

 _Ça ne justifie pas non plus les grands airs_

 _Ni la cupidité, ni en aucun cas le sérieux,_

 _Mais je crois deviner que ça occupe les meilleurs moments_

 _Des meilleurs d'entre nous,_

 _Et lorsque ceux-là meurent_

 _Et que quelque chose d'autre ne meurt pas,_

 _Nous voyons le miracle de l'immortalité :_

 _Des hommes arrivés comme des hommes, repartis comme des Dieux_

 _\- des Dieux dont nous savions qu'ils étaient ici,_

 _Des Dieux qui nous laissent maintenant continuer_

 _Quand tout nous presse d'arrêter. »_

Trafalgar, qui s'était assis au bord du lit pendant qu'Ace lisait le poème, souriait tendrement à ces mots qui résonnaient étrangement dans son cœur.

\- J'l'aime bien Bukowski, lança finalement Ace.

\- Et j'aime que tu aimes ce poème de Bukowski.

\- Et j'aime que tu m'aimes, murmura Ace en s'approchant de lui.

\- Qui t'as dit ça ?

\- Un certain Trafalgar Law, c'est pas un type bien mais parfois il dit des choses intéressantes. Tu le connais ?

\- Vaguement.

\- Embrasse-moi, bel inconnu.

\- On pourrait … faire plus ample connaissance.

\- Avec plaisir.

Après une nuit si intense que la literie s'en souviendra toute sa vie, Ace et Trafalgar déambulait dans le quartier de Camden aux milieux des banaux. Chacun d'eux avait longuement étudié son look pour être le plus discret possible. Ace s'était allègrement moqué du chanteur quand il avait sorti sa chapka alors qu'on était au mois de juin, néanmoins il devait bien avouer que c'était plutôt efficace.

Trafalgar marchait les mains dans les poches et un imperceptible sourire sur le visage. L'ambiance cosmopolite et irrévérencieuse de Camden lui rappelait sa jeunesse : ici l'excentricité était la norme. Ace marchait juste à côté de lui et s'arrêtait toutes les trente secondes pour photographier un tag particulièrement réussi, ou un passant avec un look des plus étudiés. Le chanteur le surveillait du coin de l'œil, l'air de rien, mais vu la foule et l'énergie d'Ace, il risquait de le perdre à tout moment.

\- Cet endroit est dingue ! Les gens sont tous plus étrange les uns que les autres et personne ne les dévisage !

\- Ce quartier est l'épicentre de la communauté underground de Londres. Beaucoup de gens connu sont passés par là.

\- Et on va où exactement ?

\- Chez un vieil ami à moi qui a un minuscule magasin de musique. D'ailleurs c'est là.

Ils tournèrent dans une rue lugubre et déserte et Trafalgar poussa une porte en bois dévorée par les mites. Le magasin n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Chicago, il était minuscule et dans un bordel incroyable. Des instruments, des accessoires, des papiers, des livres et même des plantes vertes trainaient partout et sans aucune espèce d'organisation. Au milieu de ce foutoir et derrière un comptoir en bois massif se tenait un petit homme courbé.

\- Tiens, tiens, on ne te voit pas souvent dans le coin ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant Trafalgar.

\- Salut Crocus.

\- Il te faut une guitare ? Je t'ai vu écraser une Gibson collector que je t'avais vendue durant ta tournée, tu n'as pas honte ?

\- Tu sais bien que c'est pour le show ! Et puis je le fais uniquement parce que tu vas me vendre une encore plus incroyable.

\- C'est vrai, allez ramène-toi que je te montre ce que j'ai atelier.

Il sortit difficilement de derrière son comptoir en reversant une pile de vinyles abîmés. Il aperçut alors Ace :

\- Oh bonjour, je ne t'avais pas vu avec mon bordel !

\- Je suis Ace.

\- Crocus, je suis luthier. Je t'ai déjà vu quelque part, pour sûr !

\- Dans les journaux sûrement, il travaille pour le groupe.

\- Oh, tu es musicien aussi ?

\- Non, je ne suis que graphiste, répondit Ace

\- Allez, suivez-moi !

Le vieux ouvrit la marche jusqu'à une porte branlante au fond de son magasin. Il faisait plutôt froid dans l'atelier et une odeur très forte de vernis et de peinture imprégnait la pièce. Il y avait des instruments dans tous les coins, terminés ou en cours de construction. Il poussa les outils de son établi et sortit un étui en bois. A l'intérieur dormait une guitare rutilante :

\- Elle est splendide, s'exclama Trafalgar.

\- Je viens juste de la retaper, dès que je l'ai vu j'ai tout de suite penser à toi. C'est ton style.

\- A 100%

\- Il manque encore quelques réglages mineurs mais elle devrait être jouable. Essaye-là !

Trafalgar réquisitionna un tabouret qui n'avait que trois pieds et posa l'instrument sur ses genoux. Il caressa d'abord ses formes, observa sa géométrie et appuya sur les cordes sans jouer.

\- C'est du bon travail, murmura-t-il.

\- Evidemment pour qui tu me prends !

Il la cala confortablement contre son torse et enchaîna quelque accord rapide. Ace avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et le vieux Crocus battait le rythme avec ses pieds. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se mettait à improviser, Ace était envoûté tant les mélodies qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure le touchaient en plein cœur.

\- Ce gamin est vraiment bon !

Trafalgar termina sa mélodie alors qu'il avait fait étalage de toute sorte de technique et de style pour pousser la guitare dans ses retranchements. Il observa encore sa noirceur, la petite colombe gravée sur le corps et ses courbes généreuses – c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment :

\- Je crois que je vais la prendre.

\- J'peux essayer moi aussi ? intervint soudainement Ace.

\- M'aurais-tu caché tes talents de musiciens ?

\- Non … Mais ça à l'air tellement facile quand c'est toi qui joue !

\- Ok, vas-y, je t'en prie.

Il se leva et tendit l'instrument à Ace. Déjà, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une guitare pouvait être aussi lourde, son bras trembla presque quand Trafalgar la lâcha. Il s'assit en imitant la position du chanteur, un peu impressionné par l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Trafalgar alluma une cigarette, amusé par le spectacle que lui offrait Ace, il laissa le vieux tirer quelques taffes qui le firent tousser. Ace posa ses doigts sur les cordes acérées et appuya dessus :

\- Aïe ! Ca fait super mal !

\- C'est normal, t'as pas de corne, répondit Trafalgar.

\- T'en a toi ?

Le chanteur laissa la flamme de son briquet chatouiller son pouce pendant cinq bonnes secondes sans broncher.

\- Pourtant t'as les mains hyper douce !

\- Allez joues quelque chose, Éric Clapton !

\- C'est un naze, c'est ça ?

\- Non, un des meilleurs, sourit Trafalgar.

Ace lui sourit en retour et gratta les cordes n'importe comment dans un tintamarre assourdissant :

\- Mais appuies sur les cases pour les accords !

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde.

Il s'approcha et pris la main gauche d'Ace pour la poser en haut du manche. Il plaça ses doigts de façon à former un accord et appuya sur sa main :

\- Mais ça fait super mal, bordel !

\- Gratte avec ta main droite maintenant !

Il s'exécuta et un son mélodieux sortit de l'instrument :

\- Waouh trop fort ! Comment tu fais pour jouer aussi longtemps durant tes concerts sans avoir les doigts en sang ?

\- Chacun ses talents, je dessine comme un gamin de cinq ans.

\- J'te crois pas, ricana Ace.

\- Bon, tu m'la prend, Law ?

\- Oui, sourit-il.

Ace tendit la guitare au vieux qui la rangea dans son étui et accompagna ses clients à la caisse. Il n'y avait pas de lecteur de carte bancaire ni de ticket de caisse ici, le prix de l'instrument n'a jamais été évoqué mais Trafalgar sortit une impressionnante liasse de billet de sa veste – elle devait coûter une petite fortune. Crocus tendit alors une petite pochette en cuir à Trafalgar, le visage soudainement peiné :

\- Tu les donneras à Kidd, je les avais sculptées pour lui malheureusement il ne viendra jamais les chercher.

Il ouvrit l'étui noir et en sortie une paire de baguette sculpté de toute sorte d'arabesque et de signe étrange, il y avait aussi le nom d'Eustass Kidd gravé dans le bois avec son écriture.

\- Merci, je n'y manquerais pas.

\- Pourquoi la vie nous prends toujours les meilleurs ?

\- Je me le demande encore ...

\- Tiens le coup, Law, il est plus libre que nous le serons jamais, nous ne devons pas le pleurer.

\- Ce n'est pas lui que je pleure, Crocus, j'ai tellement de peine pour ceux qu'il a laissé derrière lui.

\- Oui ... j'espère que tu passeras bientôt me revoir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Ils saluèrent chaleureusement Crocus et sortirent du magasin pour retourner à l'hôtel après cette dernière journée à Londres.

Demain ils rentraient à Chicago.

Ace s'écroula sur le lit et posa ses sacs à côté de lui. Ne savant pas trop quoi ramener à Luffy, il avait dévalisé plusieurs magasins dans l'espoir que quelque chose plairait à son petit frère. Mais il savait que tout ça ne serait rien à côté de la nouvelle du retour de Sabo. Trafalgar posa sa nouvelle guitare dans l'entrée et ouvrit le mini-bar pour prendre une bière bien fraîche. Il s'assit à côté de son compagnon :

\- Tu as aimé Londres ? demanda-t-il.

\- Plus que je l'aurai imaginé, si seulement il faisait beau !

\- Comment vas-tu parler de Sabo à Luffy ?

\- Aucune idée. Même s'il ne le montre pas, je sais qu'il pense beaucoup à son grand-père en Californie, je sais aussi qu'il est inquiet pour le lycée l'année prochaine. Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour lui dire ?

\- Ça lui fera sûrement un choc, mais tu ne peux pas lui cacher, il va faire une crise.

\- Ne m'en parle même pas, je l'imagine déjà hurler dans tous les sens, soupira Ace.

Trafalgar rigola en s'imaginant la scène, il posa sa bière sur la table de nuit et se lova confortablement contre l'énorme coussin de leur lit :

\- T'es prêt pour rentrer à Chicago.

\- Je voulais encore rester, ici, t'es rien qu'à moi, grommela Ace.

\- C'est la rareté de ces moments qui les rendent magiques.

\- Merci, merci de m'avoir emmené ici, grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé mon frère. Merci d'être apparu ce jour de novembre, merci de me supporter et de me soutenir et puis surtout, merci de m'aimer.

Le chanteur se pencha vers Ace et leur deux bouches ouvertes se rencontrèrent puis se fermèrent doucement l'une sur l'autre, comme si elles avaient été conçues pour être ensemble. Si proche l'un de l'autre, ils sentirent leur cœur battre à l'unisson, dans le même rythme doux et apaisant.

Ils recommencèrent encore et encore ce geste plein de tendresse, jusqu'à leur cœur s'affolent un peu trop.

Une bouffé d'air, un plongeon dans le regard de l'autre et la légèreté d'une caresse : voilà leur cœur apaisé.

\- J't'aime, plus que tu ne le crois, murmura le chanteur.

\- Je le sais Traf, je le vois maintenant.

.

Aéroport de Chicago.

Trafalgar récupéra sa valise et celle d'Ace dans le tourniquet puisque celui-ci était complétement à l'ouest. A peine arrivé dans l'aéroport, il traversa les hall en courant et forcément, il s'était fait rattraper par la sécurité. Les agents avaient rapidement compris qu'il n'avait rien d'un terroriste ou d'un contrebandier. Le jeune homme traîna des pieds vers le chanteur qui l'attendait avant de quitter le hall des arrivés. Trafalgar avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il lui tendait constamment des perches :

\- On y va El Chapo ?

\- T'as pas pu te retenir, hein, grogna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi t'es parti comme une furie ?

\- D'après toi ? fit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Luffy.

\- Evidemment ! Magne-toi, maintenant, j'dois lui dire ou je vais exploser !

\- On y va, on y va.

Ils passèrent la sécurité sans encombre, malgré le regard insistant des agents de sécurités sur Ace. Dans le hall d'entrée, Luffy attendait son frère avec une pancarte dans les mains, à côté de lui se tenait Jewelry, dont le ventre commençait à se voir a travers ses vêtements et Thatch qui avait lui aussi soudainement grossi.

Ace se jeta sur Luffy, un peu surpris alors que Trafalgar salua chaleureusement Jewelry qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, grand-frère !

\- Lu', il s'est passé un truc de dingue en Angleterre !

\- Quoi, quoi !

\- J'ai vu quelqu'un, tu n'en croiras pas tes oreilles ?

\- Mick Jagger ? La Reine ? Mr Bean ?

\- Non, andouille ! Sabo ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Sabo ? C'est qui ?

Ace tomba des nues devant l'air incrédule de Luffy. La nouvelle était tellement improbable que Luffy ne pouvait pas y croire. Il semblait réfléchir s'il connaissait un quelconque Sabo dans ses amis du collège.

\- Notre frère, crétin !

\- … quoi ? murmura-t-il.

\- Sabo habite à Liverpool, je l'ai vu là-bas et on a discuté ! Notre grand frère est de retour, Lu'

Ace plaqua son frère contre son torse alors que les larmes lui montèrent doucement aux yeux. Il pleurait de joie contre l'épaule de son frère :

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, chouina-t-il.

\- Non, je te le promets. Il viendra nous voir dès que possible.

\- Comment il est ?

\- Il n'a pas du tout changé.

\- J'suis tellement heureux, sourit-il.

Luffy laissa encore quelques larmes couler alors qu'Ace lui caressait le dos. Jewelry avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux et prit le bras de Thatch :

\- Il faut donner un frère à notre bébé. Un frère comme Ace.

Thatch ne dis rien, déjà extenué par leur premier enfant qui n'était toujours pas là, mais en voyant son meilleur ami être aussi proche de son frangin, il pensa qu'un enfant ne devait jamais rester seul bien longtemps.

Trafalgar se demanda comment il avait pu laisser sa relation avec sa sœur en suspend pendant tant d'années.


	28. Requiem pour nous

**Bonsoir ... Non je ne vous ai pas oublié, non je ne me suis pas trompé dans mes dates ... Internet était juste contre moi, pas de connection dimanche (la faute à Pokémon Go ...) et puis aujourd'hui bah j'ai travaille, toussa toussa.**

 **Donc bon, j'suis là ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre (sauf épilogue)**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et encore désolé pour ce petit retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même !**

 **Le prochain chapitre le 3 août, sans faute !**

 **PS : la chanson du début est de Sigur Ros, All Alright ! Un lien sur mon profil. J'boys conseille un millions de fois ce groupe Icelandais complètement mythique.**

* * *

 _« I want him to know_

 _What I have done_

 _I want him to know_

 _It's bad »_

Ace avançait dans les allées, le regard fuyant et la tête basse. Tout habillé de noir, son chapeau sur les yeux, une écharpe autour du coup, il espérait faire ses courses rapidement sans provoquer d'émeute. C'est le deuxième supermarché qu'il visite, dans le premier une émeute avait éclaté et les pompiers durent intervenir pour évacuer une jeune fille qui avait fait une syncope. Il arpentait le rayon frais en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à manger pour Luffy, son chariot contenait déjà une quantité astronomique de charcuterie et de viande alors il décida de faire l'impasse sur le fromage. Il lui restait plus qu'à acheter un peu de poisson, il prit alors un ticket et fit gentiment la queue.

Il se demanda si Trafalgar faisait la même chose quand il faisait les courses – mettait-il encore les pieds au supermarché ?

La file avança tranquillement et il repéra une belle pièce de saumon ainsi que quelques crevettes grises. Luffy n'aimait pas vraiment le poisson mais Ace essayait de le détourner de la viande, de peur qu'il ne meure d'un cancer prématurément.

\- Ace ?

Il se retourna à son nom et tomba nez-à-nez avec un parfait inconnu. Il fronça les yeux, celui qui l'interpellait était plutôt beau gosse, même carrément beau gosse, le sosie parfait de Trafalgar, sans cette petite singularité qui rendait le chanteur hors-catégorie.

\- On s'connait ?

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? En boîte, en mars ! Le beau brun aux yeux clairs !

\- Beau brun aux yeux clairs …

\- Oui au Side Track ! Jamais j'aurais cru te croiser au rayon produit de la mer d'un supermarché, rigola-t-il.

\- Moi non plus, marmonna Ace.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Hm … tu ne regardes pas la télé ?

\- Je suis plutôt lecture à vrai dire, sourit-il. Euh … ça te dirais de prendre un café ensemble ? Genre maintenant ?

Ace regarda son panier, il n'avait rien acheté qui craignait réellement les températures de la fin avril. Et puis le beau brun aux yeux clairs savait ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, au Side Track, alors que pour Ace, c'était toujours le flou total. Il pourrait sûrement l'aider à recouvrer la mémoire.

\- Ouais … avec plaisir.

Ses yeux clairs s'illuminèrent et Ace se jura de ne lui laisser aucun espoir. Ils sortirent tous les deux du supermarché et Ace gara son chariot dans l'entrée du petit café de la galerie marchande. L'inconnu semblait très excité de le revoir, visiblement il lui avait tapé dans l'œil :

\- Alors quoi de neuf depuis tout ce temps ? Tu fais souvent tes courses dans le coin ?

\- Non, c'est la première fois que je viens. J'ai eu … quelques ennuis dans le magasin où je vais d'habitude.

\- Tu sais, cette soirée qu'on a passée en boîte, c'était vraiment dingue !

\- J'en ai que très peu de souvenir, ajouta Ace sur le ton de l'humour.

\- C'est normal, avec ce que je t'ai fait fumer ! Ce cannabis n'était pas de la meilleure qualité.

\- Tu m'as fait fumer, répéta Ace.

\- Ouais … mais t'inquiète pas, c'était pas méchant et puis t'étais bien alcoolisé aussi !

\- Mon Dieu.

\- Et ton numéro sur Britney Spears, waouh de la dynamite !

\- Britney Spears ?

\- Ouais … _Baby one more time_ … J'me suis retenu de ne pas t'baiser dans les chiottes !

 _Baby one more time._

 _Baby one more time._

Il entendait encore la voix chaude de Trafalgar lui murmurer ces mots dans le creux de son oreille … Puis il se revoit devant une foule de gens.

Puis il revoit tout, absolument tout.

Le barman compréhensif, ses baiser indécents avec le beau brun aux yeux clairs, le joint dans les toilettes, sa performance.

Et Marco. Surtout Marco.

Il se leva d'un bond sous le regard intrigué de son vis-à-vis :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Merci, milles fois merci ! Tu viens de me sauver la vie !

\- Quoi ? Mais attends ne pars pas ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on se revoit ?

\- Désolé, mais je dois retrouver mon mec, j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire !

Ace disparut et courant derrière son charriot comme un damné. Le beau brun aux yeux bleus soupira, déçu et but une gorgée de café en regardant la télé sans faire attention.

 _Trafalgar Law, qui a annoncé son homosexualité dans le Night Show de Bill Dickens, subit depuis l'annonce un flot de propos haineux sur les réseaux sociaux. Les associations LGBT et la communauté gay s'insurge …_

Il recracha le liquide chaud sur sa chemise en voyant celui qui se tenait à côté de son chanteur préféré.

Ace roulait à toute vitesse en direction de l'appartement de Marco. Avant de révéler son erreur à l'homme qu'il aimait, il voulait mettre un point final à son histoire avec Marco, enfin. Cette fois-ci, le blond ne lui retournera pas le cerveau, il ne se laissera pas avoir par ses belles paroles et ses mensonges.

Il ne s'était absolument rien passé entre Marco et lui, ce fameux soir de mars. Son chantage reposait sur du vent et Ace était absolument hors de lui, parce qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, parce qu'à cause de sa peur de perdre Trafalgar il était tombé dans un piège éhonté. Le jeune homme était aussi colère pour toutes les années de sa vie gâchées par l'influence du blond.

Rien ne pourrait lui rendre tout ce que Marco lui a pris, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser impuni. Il devait comprendre la douleur, la peur et les nuits où il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux.

Il se gara sauvagement devant l'immeuble du blond. Il sortit de la voiture en fixant l'appartement de Marco, peut-être qu'il savait déjà qu'il était là.

Il monta les marches de l'escalier, doucement, comme s'il grimpait une montagne gigantesque. Son esprit ne pensait qu'à Marco, qu'aux mots qui lui dira dans quelques instants et à l'expression de son visage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il sentait son sang bouillonner au bout de ses doigts.

Ace toqua de façon brutale, la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir.

\- J'apprécie ton sens de l'initiative, dit le blond.

Ace lui balança son poing aussi fort qui le pu dans le nez. Marco en tomba presque à la renverse alors que des glaires ensanglantées se déversaient sur sa bouche et ses joues.

\- T'es malade ou quoi ! Tu m'as pété le nez !

\- Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait chanter et ça c'est pour toute les autres fois où tu m'as considéré comme ton objet sexuel !

Le jeune homme avait du mal à contenir sa rage et il enchaina les coups de poings jusqu'à que ses bras et ses mains ne tombent de fatigue. Marco se protégeait comme il le pouvait mais il n'avait jamais subi un tel déferlement de haine.

\- T'es qu'un fils de pute ! Je sais que tu m'as fait chanter depuis tout ce temps ! Et qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble après le Side Track !

\- Oh …

\- C'est tout ce que t'as à dire, salopard !

Ace lui saisit le col et la plaqua violemment contre le mur, Marco détournait le regard, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux alors Ace empauma sa mâchoire pour qu'il lui fasse face :

\- Tu me pourris la vie depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré. Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein ?

Marco resta silencieux, terrorisé par la fureur dans les yeux d'Ace.

\- REPONDS !

Ace hurla en lui donnant un deuxième coup de poing qui le fit chuter à terre. Marco fut sonner quelque seconde puis releva la tête alors qu'Ace le surplombait, comme l'ombre de la mort :

\- Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être à ma place maintenant. Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand on sortait ensemble. La sensation d'être une sous-merde, cette peur qui te broie l'estomac et qui t'empêche de bouger. POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT CA ?!

\- Parce que je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant.

Le jeune homme resta interdit puis un ricanement saccadé sortit de sa bouche avant de devenir un rire franc et bruyant. Marco essaya de se relever mais Ace l'en empêcha, il se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur du blond :

\- Mais t'es complétement à l'ouest, mon gars. Je ne t'aime pas. Et aucunes de tes combines ne changeront ça !

\- J'ai compris ne t'en fais pas … J'espère juste que tu te rends compte que tu es devenu pire que moi.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Jamais je n'aurais fait chanter mon mec, jamais je ne l'aurai frappé, je ne lui aurais mentit, je ne l'aurais rabaissé plus bas que terre !

\- Il n'y a rien de pire pour un homme de se sentir trompé et trahi. Tu as fait les deux.

Ace le frappa à nouveau, incapable de voir Marco lui renvoyer sa culpabilité à la figure. Il sentait sa rage diminuer, comme à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient, le blond essayait de reprendre le dessus sur lui.

\- C'est de TA faute si je l'ai trompé, connard ! C'était pour le protéger !

\- Laisse-moi rire … La vidéo était fausse.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est un truc que j'ai filmé un soir pendant qu'on était ensemble. Si t'avais mieux regardé, tu l'aurais tout de suite vu …

Ace le frappa une nouvelle fois, puis une autre et encore une autre. Sa colère monta en flèche et il rua de coup le blond qui se protégeait comme il le pouvait, roulé en boule.

\- J'vais te buter, connard !

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant trop gâté, tu étais bien content de venir me voir.

\- T'es un grand malade ! Dis tout de suite que j'étais consentant !

\- C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire …

Ace recula d'un pas, laissant le blond qui avait le nez ensanglanté et la lèvre fendue se relever. Une sensation qui connaissait bien enveloppa Ace, cette sensation d'impuissance qu'il ressentait quand Marco le dominait totalement :

\- Tu restais dans mon lit uniquement pour lui faire autant de mal qu'il t'en a fait.

Voilà, Marco avait à nouveau le dessus, Ace se sentait complètement désemparé devant le blond et ses mots. Il tremblait presque et toute la colère qui l'animait avant se transforma en une peur intense. Son corps fut alors pris de soubresaut, sa salive devint épaisse et indigeste, tombant lourdement au fond de son estomac. Ses cils papillonnaient pour essayer de retirer cette sensation de picotement, mais rien ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler à présent. Son cœur se décrocha, le fil amaigri qui le maintenait en équilibre venait de céder. Et l'organe palpitant s'écrasa lamentablement tout au fond de ses entrailles.

\- Tu n'étais que là pour le faire souffrir, Ace. Tu t'enfermais dans ton secret, dans ton erreur, la laissant grandir, l'arrosant même.

\- TA GUEULE.

Ace hurla, il ne voulait pas se laisser abattre cette fois-ci car s'il ne se battait pas maintenant, il sera toujours sous l'emprise du blond.

\- Tout ça pour voir son visage se décomposer quand tu lui annonceras. Pour le voir crier, hurler, agoniser, meurtri comme tu l'as été.

\- J'suis pas comme toi, Marco. La souffrance des autres ne fait pas mon bonheur, murmura-t-il.

\- Pas celle des autres, uniquement la sienne. C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas le droit de jouer avec son cœur comme il l'a fait avec le tiens. C'est le juste retour des choses.

Marco avait ce don particulier, ce don de faire ressentir de la culpabilité à ses victimes, ce don d'implanter en elles le sentiment inébranlable que tout cela est de leur faute. Le blond voyait bien qu'Ace était perdu et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui à présent. Il avança vers le jeune homme jusqu'à que celui-ci soit acculé par le mur de l'entré.

Ace voyait encore et encore les mêmes scènes se dérouler devant ses yeux, comme s'il était prisonnier de ses erreurs.

\- Toi et moi nous ne sommes pas si différents, c'est pour ça qu'on s'aimait plus que tout, parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui comprend ce que tu ressens quand il t'a abandonné car tu as fait la même chose avec moi.

Ace ne pouvait rien répondre, car il ne savait quoi dire. Et son cerveau se complaisait dans les mots du blond, comme s'il avait pénétré son bastion le plus intérieur et qu'il y avait vu tous ses secrets.

\- Finalement, entre toi et moi, qui est le méchant ?

Le jeune homme s'en voulait d'être parti du jour au lendemain, de l'avoir totalement ignoré, de lui avoir fait perdre la raison, de l'avoir traité comme un monstre alors qu'il était juste blessé.

Le jour où il lui avait donné cette gifle – la première, Ace décida de rentrer en guerre contre lui, au lieu de le comprendre, de l'aider.

Et il voyait les vieilles histoires se répéter. Le jour où Trafalgar l'avait laissé pour partir en tournée, il décida de garder cette haine en lui pour plus tard, pour la lui cracher au visage, au lieu de le comprendre, de lui parler.

Un goût amer envahit sa gorge, comme du dégoût. Du dégoût pour lui-même.

Marco sourit en voyant les larmes sur le visage d'Ace et ses yeux perdus, il avait encore gagné. Il essuya le sang qui coulait sur son visage pour effacer les traces de la domination d'Ace sur lui et se détourna de lui :

\- Je suis désolé Marco, murmura Ace. Désolé d'avoir baissé les bras alors que tu y croyais encore, de t'avoir quitté de jour au lendemain, tu ne le méritais pas.

Le blond se retourna, il voulait entendre ses mots depuis longtemps.

\- Et je suis désolé de t'avoir considéré comme un fou alors que tu étais simplement amoureux.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas de m'avoir frappé ?

\- Je ne te pardonne pas ce que tu m'as fait, Marco, j'accepte juste ma part de responsabilité. Je ne t'aime plus et ça ne changera jamais, qu'importe ce que tu fais.

\- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire, soupira Marco.

\- Tu vas me ficher la paix maintenant ?

\- Dans tes rêves, sourit-il.

\- Tu ne comprends pas l'indifférence, tu ne comprends pas la violence ni les mots, décidément je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi !

\- Si, tu peux me dire que tu as fait une erreur en me quittant, que tu regrettes et que tu aimerais que tout soit comme avant.

Comme avant ?

Comme au premier jour de lycée où il avait vu ce grand blond toujours entouré de monde qui rayonnait totalement ?

Comme après leur première discussion où Ace avait des papillons dans le ventre à s'en tordre l'estomac ?

Comme après leur premier baiser où ses lèvres étaient tellement brûlante qui lui fallait celles de Marco pour les apaiser ?

Comme après leur première nuit où Ace ne pensait jamais rien vivre de plus fort et de plus beau ?

Comme après sa première claque qu'il pensait être simplement une erreur ?

Comme après sa énième claque qu'il ne sentait plus ?

Comme quand il se rendit compte que celui qu'il croyait dieu n'était en fait qu'un démon ?

Comme après s'être rendu compte que Marco aimait plus sa personne et le fait qu'on l'aime qu'Ace lui-même ?

Comme après avoir récupérer ses affaires discrètement le soir ?

Comme après s'être retourné une dernière fois vers lui sans ne plus rien sentir ?

Tout ce qu'il croyait être de l'amour à l'époque n'était que le brasier un peu fou et destructeur du premier amour. Celui qu'on idéalise, celui qu'on aimerait éternel et qui se termine souvent dans la douleur. Mais le premier amour c'est aussi celui qu'on ne voudrait revivre pour rien au monde, celui qu'on veut garder dans le cocon chaud de notre mémoire, parce que tout grand amour qui suit le premier est infiniment meilleur.

Il n'est plus idéal, il est vrai il n'est pas éternel, il se renouvelle chaque jour et il se termine pour commencer quelque chose d'encore plus grand.

Ace savait que l'amour qu'il portait à Trafalgar était totalement différent de celui qu'il portait à Marco. Il le sait plus sincère, un plus rationnel aussi, il sait qu'il est unique et que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait le perdre.

Ace regarda son poing endoloris par les coups qu'il lui donna puis il posa ses yeux sur Marco. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un fantôme sans aucune couleur.

Ace se dirigea vers la porte :

\- Où-tu vas ?

\- Je rentre chez moi, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je ne te lâcherais jamais, Ace.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous.

\- Tu m'as dit ça et tu reviens à chaque fois, ne crois pas que se sera différent cette fois-ci.

\- A cause de toi, j'ai trahi l'homme que j'aime. Je vais peut-être même le perdre à la minute où je vais passer sa porte. Mais quand je sais que je ne serais jamais aussi pathétique que toi. Alors fais ce que tu veux, envoie ta vidéo, contact la presse, appelle-le même pour lui dire ! Tes mots n'ont plus de valeur car tu n'es qu'un pauvre fou.

\- Ace, reste-là ou je lui envoie la vidéo !

\- Vas-y, si ça peut te soulager mais ça n'est pas comme ça que tu me récupéras.

\- Ne passe pas cette porte ! cria-t-il.

\- Adieu Marco, je t'aimais, vraiment.

.

Le moment était arrivé, il allait enfin lui dire soit il perdait tout, soit il gagnait. Quitte ou double.

Il passa la porte de l'appartement du chanteur, le calme régnait à l'intérieur, on pouvait entendre un morceau de piano et le soleil passait entre les rideaux. Il posa ses affaires dans l'entrée et entra dans le salon, là il tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu :

\- Euh, bonjour, lança Ace.

\- Ah, salut !

\- Tu prends toujours du Baileys avec ton café ? lança la voix du chanteur depuis la cuisine.

\- Ouais merci, répondit l'homme.

\- Euh … Vous êtes ?

\- Ah pardon, j'me suis pas présenté ! Drake, enchanté !

\- Ace.

Trafalgar arriva alors dans le salon avec du café sur un plateau. Ace se tourna vers lui et il le trouva plus beau que jamais alors qu'il ne portait qu'un t-shirt gris et le vieux pantalon qu'il mettait quand il restait à la maison. Il passa à côté d'Ace en lui adressant un petit sourire puis s'installa sur le canapé avant de poser son plateau sur la table basse :

\- Vous avez pu faire connaissance ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas plus que ça, sourit Drake.

\- Drake, voici Ace, le graphiste du groupe Ace voici Drake, l'avocat du groupe et mon plus vieil ami.

\- Oh, je vois, s'exclama Ace. Enchanté, Drake.

\- Bon, bien que je sois flatté que tu ais fait le voyage depuis Londres pour venir me voir, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? demanda Law en prenant son café.

\- Tout d'abord, j'suis passé voir Kidd et sa mère à Aurora et puis j'ai ça pour toi.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe, Trafalgar posa son café et s'en saisit, intrigué puis l'ouvrit :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Kidd avait fait un testament.

\- Quoi !?

\- Il y a quelques années de ça, alors que ça commençait à vraiment marcher pour vous. C'est son notaire qui me la transmis il y a un mois, tu devrais le lire.

Trafalgar sortit le testament de son meilleur ami de l'enveloppe et fit les cent pas en même temps qu'il le lisait. Son visage se para de toute sorte d'émotion alors que la tension montait doucement dans la pièce :

\- C'est une blague, murmura-t-il, les bras ballants.

\- Ce sont ses dernières volontés.

\- Quel connard, souffla-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Ace d'une petite voix.

Trafalgar relut le testament, à voix haute cette fois-ci :

 _Ce document est mon testament._

 _Moi, Eustass Kidd, résidant à Chicago et né à Aurora, je déclare le texte suivant comme mon testament et mes dernières volontés. Tous ce que j'ai pu dire ou noté avant le présent testament est définitivement révoqué._

 _Je nomme Me Drake comme mandaté pour mettre en œuvre et faire respecter mes dernières volontés._

 _1._ _Je lègue à Mme Kidd, ma mère, 5 millions de dollars ainsi que ma Porsche 911 Vintage et mes villas à Dublin, Irlande et à Bali, Indonésie. Je lui lègue aussi tous mes effets personnels et la nomme destinataire de tous revenus qui me seront alloués après ma mort et ceux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie._

 _2._ _Je lègue à Mlle Jewelry Bonney, ma très estimée amie, un versement mensuel de 5, 000 dollars pour sa future famille et cela jusqu'à la fin de sa vie._

 _3._ _Je lègue à M. Roronoa Zoro, le plus fidèle des guitaristes, la somme nécessaire pour son inscription à l'Université de Chicago et ainsi qu'à tous les frais auxiliaires à sa scolarité. Car tu es trop intelligent pour devenir guitariste._

 _ **4.**_ _Enfin, je lègue à M. Trafalgar D. Water Law, la personne que j'admire le plus sur cette Terre, la marque et l'entreprise The Supernovas. Je lui lègue également mes parts du groupe The Supernovas. Il sera le seul à pouvoir prendre une décision à propos de tout ce qui porte le nom The Supernovas._ _ **Néanmoins, je souhaite qu'après ma mort, aucun profit d'aucune sorte ne soit fait avec la marque The Supernovas, que ce soit concerts, vente d'album, de produits dérivés ou tout autre activité à but lucratif**_ _ **à compter de la réception et l'acceptation de ce testament.**_

 _Ce testament doit être accepté par la totalité des bénéficiaires ou il se verra annulé pour la totalité des bénéficiaires._

 _Je souhaite rajouter que les personnes nommées dans ce testament sont les plus importantes pour moi et que je considérais tout refus de ce présent lègue comme un affront impardonnable et que je viendrais tourmenter leur sommeil._

\- T'étais au courant ? Demanda Drake.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête ! D'où ça sort ce truc, ça fait trois mois qu'il est mort !

\- Il a d'abord été remis à la mère de Kidd qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire, alors elle l'a donné à Apoo qui me l'a confié. Ca a pris un peu de temps.

\- Mais il était bourré quand il l'a écrit, c'est pas possible !

\- Il voulait protéger son rêve en te le confiant.

\- Et m'empêcher de le continuer !? Ça n'a aucun sens ! s'énerva Law.

\- Ce sont ces dernières volontés Traf, tu ne peux rien n'y faire.

Ace tiqua quand Drake utilisa le même surnom que lui, les deux étaient-ils plus proche qu'il n'y paraissait ? Le jeune homme n'osait pas trop s'immiscer dans la discussion car Trafalgar semblait à bout de nerf mais il avait compris quelque chose : s'il acceptait le testament, l'album et sa pochette ne sortira pas dans les bacs.

\- J'peux pas accepter, souffla-t-il finalement en s'asseyant dans le canapé. J'avais encore des projets pour le groupe !

\- Si tu refuses, les autres n'auront pas le droit à leur part !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

\- Ils veulent tous l'accepter, évidemment, mais Jewel m'a dit qu'elle se rangera à ta décision et je pense que c'est pareil pour Zoro et même pour la maman de Kidd.

\- C'est toujours pareil, moi contre le reste du monde, soupira-t-il. Quand est-il de la maison de disque, elle possède une large part du groupe.

\- Plus maintenant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Jewelry a cédé ses parts et a fait en sorte qu'elle te revienne. Kidd t'a légué les siennes et comme il te désigne comme seul décisionnaire de la marque _The Supernovas,_ toutes les décisions te reviennent.

\- Tout cela surpasse le contrat qui nous lie à Machive Records ?

\- Machvise Records possédait le même pourcentage du groupe de Kidd donc ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de décision sans son accord. Lorsque Jewelry t'a cédé ses parts donc tu possèdes le même pourcentage que Kidd et Machvise. Elle a sûrement fait ça pour protéger vos intérêts après le décès de Kidd. Mais maintenant qu'il t'a légué ses parts, tu possèdes 60% du groupe, Zoro en possède encore 10% et Machvise Recors 30%. Tu es donc le propriétaire majoritaire du groupe, rien ne peut se faire sans ton accord donc la maison de disque n'a plus aucun pouvoir de décision sur vous.

\- Cela vaut pour tous ce qu'on a fait avec eux ?

\- Non, uniquement à partir de la date où Jewelry t'a légué ses parts. Donc la maison de disque peut techniquement toujours vendre vos anciens albums mais tu peux annihiler ce droit grâce à la close du testament de Kidd, si tu l'acceptes. Ils sont coincés.

\- Je comprends pour les anciens disques mais pourquoi il m'interdit de continuer !

\- Allons, Traf, tu sais bien que le groupe c'était avant tout Kidd. Sans lui, plus rien qui porte le nom de _The Supernovas_ ne mérite d'exister.

\- J'aurais aimé lui rendre un dernier hommage en sortant les dernières chansons qu'on a faites ensemble, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est lui qui te rends hommage en te confiant son trésor, la prunelle de ses yeux.

\- J'ai un peu de temps pour réfléchir ?

\- Bien sûr autant que tu voudras, je reste à Chicago pendant deux semaines, j'ai encore des choses à régler avec Apoo. Dis-moi quand tu auras pris ta décision, dit-il en se levant. J'vais vous laisser, tu connais mon numéro.

\- Merci Drake.

Alors que Trafalgar raccompagna son ami, Ace resta prostré sur le canapé – décidemment le monde était contre lui. Le chanteur revint dans le salon et termina son café sans dire un mot :

\- Ça va ? demanda Ace.

\- Pourquoi Kidd ne m'a rien dit pour son testament, je ne comprends vraiment pas.

\- Il savait sûrement que tu aurais été contre.

\- Evidemment que je suis contre ! M'empêcher de faire de l'argent avec le groupe, quelle idée de merde !

\- Refuse alors.

Le chanteur posa un regard un peu surpris sur Ace qui ne pensait qu'à ses intérêts : s'il refusait, ça signifiait un aller direct pour le Baratie pour espérer se payer un morceau d'étude dans une université pas trop naze. Il refusait de voir son si beau plan de carrière être contrarié si tôt :

\- Et les autres, tu y as pensé ?

\- Je ne pense pas que Jewelry ou Zoro n'aient besoin d'argent …

\- Bien sûr qu'ils n'en n'ont pas besoin ! Ils ont besoin de savoir que leur ami disparu les aimait et qu'il a pensé à eux jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est pas une question d'argent !

\- Pour moi si, répondit Ace d'une petite voix.

\- … je vois, c'est ça le couac. Si j'accepte, l'album ne sort pas et tu ne touches rien.

\- Oui.

\- L'argent ne fais pas le bonheur, Ace, crois-moi.

\- Peut-être mais il le facilite, j'ai démissionné de mon boulot, j'te rappelle et j'dois toujours m'occuper de Luffy et de mes factures ! Je n'ai pas de quoi payer des études ou autres choses ! Si l'album ne sort pas, je suis coincé ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ?! Tu oublies que ce sont les dernières volontés de mon meilleur ami, qu'il est mort sous mes yeux dans une voiture que je conduisais ! Ce n'est pas simplement une histoire d'argent !

\- Je sais ! Mais tu pourrais continuer ce que vous avez commencé ensemble, c'est aussi un bel hommage, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait ! s'écria Trafalgar, agacé.

\- Il est mort, alors je crois qu'il s'en fiche …

Trafalgar resta interdit un instant, les yeux écarquillés :

\- J'peux croire que tu viens de dire ça.

\- C'est vrai, non ? Il est plus là, alors tu dois continuer pour lui, c'est ce que tu disais à Londres.

\- Non, non ! Ce que je dois faire pour lui, c'est respecter ses dernières volontés !

\- Et me laisser dans la misère, rétorqua Ace.

\- T'as donc rien appris depuis qu'on se connait ! L'argent, la notoriété, tout ça c'est que du vent, un miroir aux alouettes, un écran de fumé !

\- Et tu ne comprends pas que j'ai besoin de cet argent pour assurer un minimum de confort à mon frère.

\- J'y reviens pas qu'on ait cette discussion ! Si tu le veux tellement ton argent, j'te ferais un chèque, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour refuser ce testament !

\- J'en veux pas de ton argent ! cria Ace.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux !? Ton quart d'heure de gloire, ton doigt dans l'engrenage ? Dans quelle langue je dois te le dire : la célébrité est un poison qui te dévore tout entier !

\- Peut-être que ça sera différent pour moi !

\- On aura tout entendu ! Pourquoi tu crois que cela sera différent pour toi ?

\- Parce que t'es là, marmonna-t-il.

\- Alors écoute-moi, bordel ! Je ne vais pas refuser le testament de Kidd qui ne concerne pas que moi juste pour satisfaire tes ambitions vénales !

\- Mais –

\- Non ! Stop ! Jamais j'aurais pensé t'entendre dire des choses pareilles ! Je pensais que tu avais des valeurs, visiblement je me trompais ! J'appelle Drake pour lui dire que j'accepte le testament, point barre.

Le chanteur sortit du salon avec son portable à la main, il s'apprêta à composer le numéro de Drake quand il vibra entre ses mains. Il ouvrit le message qu'il venait de recevoir et sa colère n'augmenta que d'avantage. Il se retourna vers Ace et lui tendit son téléphone :

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Devant ses yeux, la vidéo de lui et Marco. Ace ravala bruyamment ses larmes devant le visage fermé du chanteur.

 _Now he'll know what I am telling._


	29. Who wants to live forever ? Part 1

**Hi** **everybody ! J'suis à l'heure, yay ! Vous avez remarqué le titre, y'a marqué Partie I donc y'aura une partie II (merci Captain Obvious). J'ai divisé la fin de l'histoire en deux parties comme ça, vous avez un chapitre de plus à lire. Comme la tradition le veux, je n'ai pas le droit de souiller le dernier chapitre avec du blabla chiant que personne ne lit ... alors c'est ici qu'on se sépare.**

 **Un milions de fois merci à toutes les personnes qui se sont passionnées pour cette histoire, pour avoir partager votre excitation, vos crainte dans les reviews. J'ai essayé de répondre à vos commentaire le plus souvent possible même si ces derniers temps, je l'ai moins fait. Pour terminer, merci à ceux qui sont là depuis le début, qu'ils review ou non. Je vous aime tous très fort ! Je voulais vous dire aussi que vous venez de lire une histoire de 150,000 mots et de 344 pages Words ! Bravo !**

 **Parlons un peu du chapitre, la chanson est Who wants to live forever de Queen, je n'aurais pas pu écrire quelque chose sur la musique sans parler de Queen. Si j'avais une machine à voyager dans le temps, j'irais sûrement voir le concert à Wembley, en 81 ou le Live Aid. Le lien de cette fabuleuse chanson est sur la page de mon profil, allez voir !**

 **Le DERNIER CHAPITRE sortira dimanche 7 août en fin d'après-midi. Et après je vais faire une petite pause, je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps et on se retrouvera pour les Bonus ici-même et peut-être pour une autre histoire.**

 **Encore merci à tous pour cette jolie aventure et à bientôt.**

 **...bye.**

* * *

 _There's no time for us_

 _There's no place for us_

 _What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us ?_

\- Alors ? J'attends des explications.

Ace levait ses yeux débordant de larmes vers son visage sévère et haineux. Sa gorge était pleine des sanglots qu'il tentait de ravaler, ses cordes vocales étaient nouées et incapable de parler. Ses mains tremblaient sur le canapé et son cœur allait bientôt transpercer sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Il avait cauchemardé ce moment durant des nuits entières mais la réalité était bien plus cruelle, les yeux de Trafalgar essayaient littéralement de le torturer avant de le tuer.

\- Je vais t'expliquer, dit-il d'une petite voix étranglée.

\- J'espère bien parce que crois-moi qu'on ne va pas en rester là !

\- Ne t'énerve pas, je t'en prie ! Il m'a fait chanter, cette vidéo n'est même pas vraie ! Elle date d'il y a deux ans, je sortais avec lui à l'époque !

\- Donc tu ne t'es pas envoyé en l'air avec lui pendant qu'on était ensemble ?

\- … Si.

\- Vas-y raconte, j'veux tout savoir, ce que vous avez fait, combien de fois …

\- Arrête !

\- C'était mieux qu'avec moi ? T'as jouis ?

\- La ferme ! Je ne voulais pas ! s'écria Ace, désemparé.

\- Mais tu l'as quand même fait.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix !

\- On a toujours le choix.

\- C'est faux !

La colère transpirait par tous ses pores, son corps était tendu vers l'avant, comme un tigre prêt à bondir. L'animosité qu'il ressentait envers Ace semblait insurmontable, il se sentait trompé, trahi. En quelque instant il était passé d'un amour sincère à une haine destructrice.

\- POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA !

\- J'voulais pas ! C'était un engrenage, tu venais de partir en tournée et puis quand tu es revenu, y'a eu l'accident. J'voulais te parler de la soirée en boîte, du mec que j'ai embrassé mais tu étais tellement mal !

\- Attends, t'as embrassé un autre mec ? Tu m'as trompé combien de fois au juste ?

\- J'ai juste embrassé un inconnu en boîte, rien de plus !

\- Putain, j'y crois pas … Moi qui te croyais fidèle et sincère, tu t'es bien foutu d'ma gueule !

\- Je le suis ! Je t'aime, ne me quitte pas …

\- Et puis quoi encore !? Tu crois qu'on va continuer comme si de rien n'était, que je peux te pardonner un truc pareil !

\- Tu m'aimes non ? dit Ace d'une petite voix.

\- C'est ça le pire ! Ça fait des mois que tu me mens et moi … et moi, j'suis vraiment un idiot !

\- J'suis sûr qu'on peut surmonter ça, ensemble !

\- Non, non ! Je ne peux pas cautionner un truc pareil.

\- Traf, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi !

\- Apparemment je ne te suffis pas, alors va voir tes amants et lâche-moi !

Trafalgar sortit du salon en grommelant et Ace partit à sa poursuite :

\- Ne t'enfuis pas !

Le chanteur se retourna et le plaqua brusquement contre le mur du couloir. Ses yeux amers et durs dans les siens. Sa poigne était presque douloureuse :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? siffla-t-il.

Ace détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir le dégoût dans le sien :

\- Je sais que je t'ai blessé mais peut-être qu'on pourrait se pardonner, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, moi !

\- Ne crois pas que tu as été parfait …

Il le lâcha et recula d'un pas, mettant de la distant entre eux. Il croisa ses bras contre son torse, agacé :

\- Pardon ? C'est toi qui a été infidèle pas moi ! Et puis tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! J'ai dit que j'étais gay à la télé, j'ai voulu sortir un album rien que pour toi !

\- Mais il ne sortira pas ! s'écria-t-il, dépité.

\- Heureusement après ce que je viens d'apprendre ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour nous, hein ?

Ace, surpris, ne sut quoi répondre :

\- Rien ! Tu n'as rien fait, aucun effort ! Tu t'es contenté de râler et de pleurnicher parce que j'étais trop froid ou je ne sais quoi !

\- C'est le cas ! Ne t'étonnes pas d'me voir partir ailleurs !

\- Ah donc nous y voilà, c'est de ma faute si tu m'as trompé, bah voyons ! On a vraiment plus rien à se dire, il vaut mieux que tu partes !

Il reprit sa marche vers la cuisine, Ace sur ses pas :

\- Je dis juste que tu n'as pas été le petit-ami parfait, accepte-le !

Il l'ignora le temps de se servir un verre d'alcool fort. Ace était bouleversé alors que Trafalgar était toujours froid et agressif. Il posa son verre en soupirant :

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai toujours été sincère et franc envers toi, dit-il, plein de regret.

\- Tu parles de sincérité alors que tu as menti à la terre entière avec Jewelry !

\- Je ne voulais pas te mentir, à toi, mais apparemment tu n'as pas saisi ce petit détail ! s'exaspéra-t-il.

Ace sentait sa tristesse et sa honte se transformer doucement en colère, il ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Il avait aussi des choses à lui dire et il se sentait enfin assez fort pour le faire :

\- Si tu avais été le copain parfait, jamais tu m'aurais laissé seul pendant trois mois !

\- J'étais en tournée, c'est mon métier, comment tu peux me reprocher ça !

\- Je te reproche juste de ne pas m'avoir donné de nouvelle, d'être resté complétement indifférent alors que tu voyais bien que j'étais fou amoureux de toi, d'avoir soufflé le chaud puis le froid !

\- Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais comme ça ?

\- Non … j'voulais juste un peu d'attention, c'est tout.

\- Bien sûr ! Jamais, pas une seule seconde tu n'as essayé de me comprendre, il n'y avait que toi et tes désirs ! Tout ce que tu voulais c'est que je corresponde sagement à ton idéal.

\- C'est faux !

\- J'vais te dire pourquoi j'étais froid et distant au début : je suis quelqu'un de connu et je voulais t'épargner les affres de la célébrité, tu ne l'aurais pas supporté. Et puis je voyais bien que tu étais hyperémotif et que tu prenais tout trop à cœur. Si ça n'avait pas marché entre nous, tu m'en aurais voulu de t'avoir fait miroité le grand amour alors qu'il n'y avait rien.

\- Non, je savais déjà que nous deux, ça durerait.

\- Mais arrête ! Au début, pour moi, tu étais juste un beau mec sympa et peu pommé.

\- Pour moi t'as tout de suite été plus que ça.

\- Ace … Tu dis ça maintenant mais à l'époque tu pensais la même chose.

\- Non, je t'admirais. Tu étais beau, riche, célèbre et bourré de talent. Pour un mec comme moi, t'étais comme un ange tombé du ciel, un signe du destin !

\- C'est là le problème : tu m'as mis sur un piédestal sans me connaître, aujourd'hui tu m'en veux de t'avoir déçu. Et tu t'es vengé.

\- Oui, j't'en veux d'm'avoir laissé tomber comme une merde, comme tout le monde m'a toujours laissé tomber ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de famille et de ne pouvoir que compter sur soi-même. Avec toi, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir un peu me reposer sur quelqu'un. Mais je ne me suis pas vengé, je voulais te protéger !

\- Comment tu peux dire ça !? J'te rappelle que mes parents sont morts quand j'étais gamin, que j'ai débarqué aux USA sans un rond en poche, j'ai toujours dû compter que sur moi ! De toute façon, à partir de ce jour-là, t'as cessé de faire des efforts, de te battre pour nous.

Ace se figea un instant, il entendait à présent la voix de Marco qu'il lui disait qu'il reproduisait toujours les mêmes erreurs. Comme avec lui, il s'était braqué quand Trafalgar parti en tournée, se sentant blessé et abandonné, depuis ce jour, une partie de lui le détestait pour ça. Mais jamais il n'a essayé de le comprendre, d'en parler avec lui.

Il courrait toujours après les mêmes peurs.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles le plus vite possible.

\- Toi non plus tu ne te bats pour nous !

\- Je crois que je ne suis assez battu, non ? Tu as fait l'amour avec un autre homme alors que Kidd venait de mourir, que ma vie partait en lambeau. Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne un truc pareil ? Personne de censé ne le ferait !

Le feu de leur relation se transformait doucement en cendres, l'air chaud qui soufflait devint une brise glaciale et tous ses héros disparaissaient tels des fantômes.

\- Et tous les bons moments ? C'est du vent pour toi ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! J'y croyais vraiment …

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit, sanglota Ace. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu ressentais clairement pour moi ? Je devais toujours deviner à quoi tu pensais, ce que tu voulais !

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

\- Alors c'est ça pour toi l'amour, un petit je t'aime vite fait et basta ! Désolé de t'apprendre que ça ne marche pas comme ça !

\- J'me rends compte que nous deux, jamais ça n'aurait pu marcher.

\- Tu délires là, on était bien tous les deux, à Londres ! Et même avant, on commençait à être bien !

\- Certes, mais tu demandes beaucoup plus que ce que je peux te donner.

\- Mais non ! Tu sais pertinemment qu'on aurait pu aller loin ensemble !

\- Alors pourquoi t'as fait ça ? … pourquoi t'as tout gâché ?

La colère avait déserté sa voix pour laisser place à un ton affligé. Ace essaya de contrôler ses larmes, en vain. Le silence s'imposa entre eux, lourd et froid :

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Ace.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas réfléchi à ce que tu faisais !?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'on a tout perdu ? Tout ce qui nous unissait est perdu.

\- Maintenant, si.

\- Rien que de t'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre, ça m'rend dingue ! Et savoir que tu as fait ça alors que j'étais en tournée m'ulcère et le fait que tu me n'as rien dit pendant tout ce temps me donne des envies de meurtre !

\- Je suis tellement désolé !

\- Il y a une facette de ma personnalité que tu ne connais pas : je suis très rancunier.

\- Et moi têtu ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut reconstruire quelque chose tous les deux.

\- Basé sur la tromperie, super idée !

\- J'te jure que je voulais te protéger !

\- Mais de quoi ! De quoi voulais-tu me protéger en me trompant !

\- De Marco, des journalistes, de la douleur ! Ce cinglé voulait envoyer la vidéo à la presse !

\- Et alors ? Tu étais presqu'un inconnu à l'époque, qu'est-ce qu'ils en auraient fait ? Et puis je croyais qu'elle était bidon !

\- Je n'avais aucun souvenir de la soirée parce que l'autre mec m'avait fait fumé ! Quand j'me suis vu dessus, j'ai paniqué parce que j'm'étais réveillé à poil chez Marco !

\- Attends parce que t'as fumé de la drogue ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne jamais toucher ce genre de chose !

\- J'étais bourré et puis ne me fait pas la morale alors que tu fumes comme un pompier !

\- C'est justement parce que je sais ce que ça fait que je ne veux pas que tu le fasses !

\- Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai besoin de faire les propres erreurs et de les assumer !

\- Très bien … Tu m'as trompé avec ton ex et tu as embrassé un autre alors qu'on était ensemble, assume et accepte que nous deux ça ne peut pas continuer.

\- NON !

\- T'es qu'un gamin, Ace ! Un mauvais perdant, tu aurais pu être digne dans ta défaite et accepter tes erreurs au lieu de trouver des excuses bidon. Tu m'as trompé parce que tu voulais me faire souffrir, point barre. Maintenant, tu peux être satisfait parce que tu as réussi mais n'essaye pas de recoller les morceaux derrières en te faisant passer pour la victime.

\- Tu ne comprends pas que c'est Marco qui a manigancé tout ça ! Il voulait qu'on se sépare, c'est à lui que tu dois en vouloir !

\- Je ne le connais ni lui ni votre histoire, tout ça c'est entre vous. Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Il m'a tellement fait souffrir pourquoi tu ne le déteste pas !

\- J'lui ai déjà foutu une raclée devant le restau, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus.

\- Je ne sais pas, que tu me comprennes, que tu me réconfortes … que tu me dises que tout ira bien, que tu me dises que tu m'aimes … renifla Ace.

\- Je ne peux plus te dire ces mots Ace, tu m'as trompé, tu as voulu me faire du mal consciemment. Comment pourrais-je aimé quelqu'un comme ça ?

\- Traf, j'vais pas m'en remettre si tu t'en vas. J'vais sombrer, faire n'importe quoi comme la première fois que tu m'as laissé.

\- Ce n'est plus mon problème.

\- Mais tu déconnes là !? J'ai un inconnu devant moi ou quoi ? Il y a quelques jours on roucoulait tranquillement à Londres et là tu me quitte sans scrupule !

\- Tout ce que je vois aujourd'hui, c'est que t'es allé voir ailleurs pendant que j'étais en tournée. Finalement, tu n'es pas différent de tous les autres mecs que j'ai connus, aucun n'a été capable de me rester fidèle, constata-t-il amèrement.

\- Je te suis fidèle, j'ai juste fauté.

\- Juste fauté ? Juste fauté ! Non mais là tu déconnes vraiment Ace ! Imagine juste une seconde, si ç'avait été moi, tu m'aurais pourri cent fois plus. Ose dire le contraire !

\- Peut-être que j'aurais été compréhensif.

\- Non mais tu t'entends ! dit-il en montant d'un ton. Tu m'aurais pourri comme pas permis, alors accepte simplement que je puisse être aussi blessé que tu l'aurais été et que je ne veux plus te revoir !

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare !

\- Tu veux que je fasse semblant d'y croire, c'est ça ?

\- Mais si on essaye, la flamme repartira, qui sait !

\- Trop tard, Ace, pour moi c'est fini ! Alors prends tes affaires et casses-toi !

Il n'avait plus rien à dire pour sa défense, pour sauver le peu qu'il restait d'un nous fraîchement disparut. Trafalgar ne voulait rien n'entendre, il n'a pas été compréhensif, il ne lui a pas dit « bof, c'est pas grave, j't'aime quand même ». Aucun des plans sur la comète d'Ace ne se sont réalisé, il avait eu tort de A à Z. Le chanteur quitta la cuisine sans un mot, mettant un terme à la conversation puis s'enferma dans son bureau. Ace resta tout penaud dans la cuisine alors qu'une boule de tristesse envahit son ventre. Il se rappelait des petit-déjeuner dans cette cuisine ou des repas qu'il essayait de cuisiner alors que la cuisinière n'était pas là. Finalement il entra dans la chambre pour prendre les maigres affaires qu'il avait accumulé ici au fil du temps.

La chambre … leur chambre.

Il y avait tant de beau souvenir dans cette pièce qu'Ace s'interdit d'y penser pour ne pas exploser en larmes alors que des perles salées roulaient déjà sur ses joues. Des nuits d'amour incendiaires aux petits matins calmes et intimes en passant par les après-midi de luxure et de joie – ces draps avaient tout connu. Parfois, il passa ses nuits, éveillé, à la regarder dormir, pour se convaincre qu'il était bien réel. Son cœur brulait d'une chaleur étrange dans cette pièce, pareille à celle d'un feu qui ne se rallumera jamais.

Il resta longtemps assis au bord du lit, ne pouvant résoudre à quitter cet endroit. Il ne verrait plus son regard amoureux sur lui, il ne serait plus le centre de son attention, il ne mettrai plus les pieds ici, tard la nuit ou tôt le matin pour éviter les vautours qui planaient au-dessus d'eux. Il n'aura plus ces privilèges, il redevient le mec un peu paumé qu'il était en novembre dernier.

Il essuya une larme au coin de ses joues et prit ses affaires avant de quitter la pièce. Evidemment, il n'avait pas quitté le bureau, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans l'appartement, seul le claquement de la porte résonna entre les murs.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait et à quel point sa présence dans sa vie était indispensable. Mais ce soir aucun mot n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis – il ne le jugeait que par ses actes.

 _There's no chance for us_

 _It's all decided for us_

 _This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

Ace prit sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'à chez lui, sans vraiment regarder la route, sans vraiment être présent. Il ferma la porte de son appartement et jeta ses affaires sur le canapé :

\- Ace, c'est toi ? fit la voix joyeuse de Luffy.

\- Ça ne va pas !? T'en fais une tête !

\- Non ça ne va pas, Lu', renifla-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !? T'es malade, t'as le cancer ou une maladie infectieuse qui te transformera lentement mais sûrement en un monstre de foire ?

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

\- Je regardais un reportage sur les maladies rares, c'est pour ça. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Traf et moi, on est plus ensemble. C'est fini.

\- Oh… mais ça ira mieux demain, non ?

\- Non, pas cette fois. Ça n'ira plus jamais entre nous.

\- Mais ! Vous vous aimez ! Je comprends rien !

\- Moi je l'aime oui, mais lui non.

Luffy s'assit alors sur le canapé, réalisant subitement la gravité de la situation. Le cœur d'Ace déjà en miette, se brisa à nouveau en voyant l'air triste de son petit frère :

\- Alors c'est fini, chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Plus de concert, plus de Traffy dans le salon à Noël, plus de studio. C'est la fin de la partie la plus cool de ma vie, se lamenta-t-il. C'est surtout la fin de ma vie de fan numéro 1 !

\- T'as toujours le droit d'être fan de lui, tu sais. Mais tu devras te débrouiller pour le voir, sourit Ace amèrement pour le réconforter.

\- Mais non, j'peux pas ! J'suis ton frère, je dois être de ton côté.

\- Merci petit frère, heureusement que t'es là, fit Ace en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Ace … j'dois te parler de quelque chose, commença-t-il, anxieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille !

\- J'ai décidé d'aller voir mon grand-père à Los Angeles. Il m'a envoyé des billets d'avion, je pars dans trois jours.

\- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !?

\- Bah t'étais parti à Londres et puis tu venais plus à la maison alors je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

\- Mais une décision aussi importante, t'aurais dû m'en parler, merde !

\- Tu m'as dit que tu respecterais ma décision et que je devais décider seul !

\- Bien sûr, j'aurais juste voulu qu'on en discute un peu, déplora-t-il.

\- Tu m'emmèneras à l'aéroport vendredi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Même avec un bras en moins j'irais.

\- Cool ! J'vais faire ma valise !

Luffy galopa vers la chambre en sifflotant, impatient de prendre l'avion pour la première fois et de rencontrer quelqu'un qui a le même sang que lui pour la première fois. Ace était sincèrement content pour lui mais ça faisait un peu trop de départ d'un seul coup.

Sa famille, son amour, ses amis, jamais ils n'ont été aussi loin de lui.

Tous avançaient sans trembler vers l'avenir alors que lui restait enlisé dans le présent. Thatch et Jewelry allaient fonder une famille, Luffy partait à la rencontre de la sienne et Trafalgar ne voulait pas en devenir une avec lui. Tous prenaient des décisions fortes et importantes, sauf lui qui subissait le contrecoup de tout ça.

Le vendredi suivant, plus morose que jamais, Ace emmenait Luffy à l'aéroport de Chicago. Il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis trois jours, il portait son haut de pyjama avec un vieux bermuda et puis son visage avait perdu sa lumière – il n'exprimait plus que l'ennui et l'indifférence. Luffy était tout le contraire, il trépignait d'impatience dans la voiture. Son enthousiasme était trop débordant pour qu'il fasse preuve de retenu à l'égard de son frère.

\- Regarde mon avion décolle porte 33 !

\- C'est par là.

\- On y va ! On y va !

\- Attends, Lu', j'peux pas t'accompagner jusqu'à là-bas.

\- Oh … alors on se dit au revoir ici ?

\- Oui, soupira Ace.

Il regarda son petit frère qui n'était plus si petit que ça : Luffy avait perdu ses joues rondes et l'innocence dans ses yeux. Il avait pris du galon, un genre de maturité qui lui allait particulièrement bien. Même s'il n'avait que seize ans et qu'il restait tout de même un gamin, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait grandi et que ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Luffy le regardait avec enthousiasme, il ne tenait pas en place tant il était excité de prendre l'avion. Il serrait son billet contre son cœur, prêt à partir à la rencontre de son passé pour savoir enfin qu'il était. Ace n'aura jamais cette chance alors même si c'était dur, il ne pouvait pas empêcher Luffy de partir.

\- Bon, tu as tout ? Ton billet, ta carte d'identité ?

\- Oui chef !

\- Tu m'appelles dès que t'arrive, ok ? Et si tu as le moindre problème, si ton grand-père s'avère être un monstre ou je ne sais quoi, tu rentres immédiatement, compris ?

\- Oui … répondit Luffy sur un ton fatigué.

\- C'est bon j'arrête, pas la peine de faire cette tête. Allez viens, sale macaque !

L'accolade des deux frères se transforma rapidement en une étreinte intense. Ace avait tant de mal à laisser partir la prunelle de ses yeux, celui grâce à qui il a surmonté sa vie sans parent ni famille, celui pour qui il se levait le matin. Normalement, il partait pour trois semaines mais au plus profond de son cœur, Ace savait que son petit frère ne reviendrait jamais.

Il partait, il prenait son envol vers sa propre vie avec ses propres choix.

Jamais plus ils ne vivraient tous les deux dans leur appartement pourri de Jefferson Park, il ne le verra plus manger ses céréales le matin ou s'acharner sur sa guitare. Il ne fera plus les courses pour lui faire plaisir.

Il ne sera plus son grand frère.

 _« Les passagers pour Los Angeles sont priés de se présenter porte 33 pour l'enregistrement des bagages et l'embarquement. »_

\- Bon, je devrais y aller, dit Luffy.

\- Oui, vas-y, sinon tu vas encore te faire engueuler.

Luffy rigola en se grattant l'arrière de la tête devant Ace, fier de son frère.

\- Allez j'y vais, dit Luffy.

\- Bon vent, petit frère.

Soudain, il fonda dans ses bras, lui qui était si excité de partir sentit alors un lourd pincement au cœur :

\- Te laisse pas aller, hein ! Tout ira bien pour toi, parce que t'es le meilleur frère du monde, dit-il en le serrant fort.

\- C'est pas ton rôle de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Allez, barre-toi avant que l'avion ne parte sans toi !

Luffy prit sa valise en main et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour enregistrer les bagages. Ace espéra le voir se retourner une dernière fois mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'y avait que lui pour se tourner constamment vers le passé. Il le salua une dernière fois de la main même s'il ne le vit pas puis quitta l'aéroport.

Il grimpa dans sa voiture et alluma la radio pour briser le silence qui remplissait maintenant sa vie :

 _« Et maintenant un morceau de The Supern – »_

Il coupa le son : c'était bien trop tôt et ça le sera toujours. Ace observa un instant le va-et-vient des gens, entre ceux qui se quitte et ceux qui se retrouve, il avait tant d'amour autour de lui alors qu'il se sentait comme une plante desséchée au soleil – plus jamais capable de donner et de recevoir. Il démarra finalement sa voiture et roula jusqu'à chez lui, même s'il n'y avait plus rien digne d'intérêt là-bas, plus personne ne l'attendait nulle part maintenant.

Arrivé chez lui, il se jeta dans son lit, les volets baissés. Il prit son portable et relut tous les messages qu'ils s'étaient échangés avec Trafalgar. Il se rappelle en détail de chaque situation, de chaque moment, du ton qu'il voulait y mettre et de celui qu'il croyait deviner dans les réponses du chanteur.

Les yeux d'Ace s'humidifièrent, agressés par la lumière bleue de l'écran et blessés par les mots qu'il lisait.

Plus jamais il ne sera le destinataire de ses messages.

Plus jamais il n'enverra des « je t'aime » à quatre heure du matin et plus jamais il ne recevra un « moi aussi » moins de cinq minutes après.

Plus jamais il ne sourira stupidement en voyant son appel sur l'écran.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un comme lui.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé perdre quelqu'un comme lui.

Il laissa les larmes couler alors qu'il fixait le plafond, morne et fatigué. Pas un bruit, pas une voix autour de lui, juste l'écho de sa culpabilité.

Fermer les yeux, se boucher les oreilles et replier ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour attendre des jours meilleurs, voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

 _Who dares to love forever ?_

 _When love must die._


	30. Who wants to live forever ? Fin

**POV Ace.**

* * *

Des cartons dans le salon, des cartons dans la cuisine et dans la chambre. Mon appartement ressemble à un entrepôt, je suis entouré de cartons. Les murs sont redevenus blancs et stériles – tous mes souvenirs sont dans les cartons. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le déménageur.

Nous sommes en décembre et le froid s'est immiscé partout, dans les rues, les voitures, les maisons et dans mon cœur. Cette montagne de boite dans mon appartement me rappelle notre emménagement ici, avec Luffy, sauf qu'aujourd'hui je m'en vais et je suis seul.

Luffy n'est jamais revenu à Chicago, après ses vacances chez son grand-père, ça fait six mois qu'il vit là-bas, il a trouvé des amis, un lycée à la hauteur de ses aspirations et son grand-père semble aimant bien qu'un peu terrifiant. Moi qui disais souvent que je préférais l'avoir en photo qu'en pension, je me trompais vraiment.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul de ma vie.

Si je n'allume pas la télé, personne ne vient briser le silence. Il m'arrive de passer plusieurs jours sans prononcer le moindre mot. Thatch passe de temps en temps mais il est trop accaparé par l'accouchement imminent de Jewel. Elle aussi m'appelle mais je la sens plus gênée qu'autre chose.

Parce que ça fait six mois que je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un certain chanteur et ça me tue, littéralement. C'est pour ça que je pars, pour essayer de reprendre ma vie en main. Je pense rejoindre Luffy à Los Angeles.

Jamais j'aurais cru pouvoir être aussi triste et sombre mais la vérité est là : aujourd'hui plus rien ne m'intéresse, plus rien ne me donne envie. Je n'aime plus rien. Peut-être que c'est idiot de croire qu'en Californie, je vais changer mais c'est la seule chose qui me pousse à me lever le matin.

On s'est disputé, violemment. C'était inévitable, nous avions tant de chose à nous dire. Je sais que nous avons été sincère l'un envers l'autre mais dès le début il a mis une barrière entre nous, une barrière que je pensais facilement franchissable mais qui s'est épaissie au fil des jours. A l'époque, il avait sûrement raison de mettre de la distance entre nous, de calmer mes ardeurs mais je crois que si nous avions parlé plus souvent, on aurait peut-être surmonté cette épreuve.

Je ne parle pas de conversation banale mais des choses auxquelles on croyait, nos convictions, notre vision du monde et de l'avenir. Il m'est difficile d'admettre encore aujourd'hui que nos visions du couple et de l'amour étaient trop différente … et que peut-être, il n'était pas celui qui aurait pu me rendre pleinement heureux.

Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et même si notre histoire était plutôt compliquée, jamais il n'a voulu me faire du mal. C'est en partie de ma faute, si nous en sommes arrivés là, je le sais et ça me fait encore plus de mal. Evidemment je l'ai trompé plusieurs fois et je sais à quel point il a été blessé mais j'ai l'intime conviction que notre histoire se serait tout de même arrêté, avec ou sans.

Alors pourquoi, quand le téléphone sonne je prie tous les dieux de l'univers pour entendre sa voix ? Pourquoi je relis ses messages le soir dans mon lit ?

Pourquoi je l'aime encore plus qu'avant ?

Je n'ai pas essayé de le revoir mais dans mes rêves les plus secrets, c'est lui que j'aimerais voir venir vers moi avec son regard doux et un je t'aime dans la voix. Si je fais le premier pas, j'aurais toujours l'impression de l'aimer plus qu'il ne m'aime et les mêmes schémas se reproduiront.

Alors voilà, je suis dans le creux de la vague, un creux abyssal, attendant un signe du destin. J'espère qu'à Los Angeles je pourrais repartir du bon pied – même si moi et mon passé ne changeons pas, peut-être que le futur pourra être meilleur qu'ici.

Le téléphone sonne dans le salon et je me lève de mon lit pour aller répondre :

\- Allô ?

 _\- Ace ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel de merde !_

C'est Thatch, il est grossier, la situation doit être grave.

\- Bah rien pourquoi ?

 _\- J'suis papa merde ! Et toi t'es tonton ! Ramène-toi à l'hosto rapidos._

\- Elle a accouché ?

 _\- Oui crétin !_

\- J'arrive !

Je prends ma veste et saute dans la voiture pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Je marche dans les couloirs blancs et froids quand soudain quelque chose frappe mon esprit : je vais sûrement le croiser.

Cet éclair de lucidité m'apparait alors qu'il est devant moi, à quelques mètres, de dos.

J'ai envie de pleurer les maigres larmes qu'il reste à mon corps tout sec.

J'ai envie de hurler, de lui sauter dessus, de le frapper, de le serrer entre mes bras, entendre sa voix, le voir le matin dans le lit et le soir sur le balcon. J'ai envie de le retrouver entièrement, de nous retrouver.

Il ne m'a pas vu et mes mains tremblent d'avance – je vais sûrement m'effondrer quand il me regardera. Ça fait six mois que je n'ai pas vu cette silhouette longue et magnétique. Je sens presque son odeur jusqu'ici.

Je me rends compte qu'il parle à Thatch et celui-ci ne va pas tarder à me voir :

\- Ace, t'es là !

Stupide cerveau trop lent. Thatch avance vers moi mais je le vois à peine. Tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il se retourne doucement, il porte des lunettes de soleil pour le reste il est habillé comme un mec lambda mais chez lui, n'importe quoi devient une œuvre d'art. Son visage est indescriptible, même pour moi, sa bouche est serrée en une ligne un peu surprise. Peut-être que si ses yeux m'étaient autorisé, arriverais-je mieux à le comprendre ?

Thatch me parle de sa fille, de son poids, de sa taille, des hurlements que Jewel a poussé et de sa main droite en compote mais je n'écoute rien.

Je fixe à m'en cramer les rétines sa silhouette et je sais qu'il en fait de même à travers ses lunettes :

\- Tu viens la voir ? s'exclama Thatch.

\- Bien sûr, ai-je souris, ravi pour mon ami.

Il tourne la tête à cet instant précis et j'ai cru voir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Thatch me prend le bras et me traîne jusqu'à la chambre. Je vais passer près de lui et je redoute tellement ce moment où sa gravité m'atteindra de nouveau. Il ne bouge pas et lorsque je passe près de lui, je me prends en pleine gueule son odeur de menthe et de musc … sans tabac, tiens donc.

Et je mentirai si je disais que je ne ressens rien car son odeur m'excite toujours au plus haut point. Et je mentirai si je disais que je n'ai pas envie de me jeter à ses pieds pour qu'il m'accorde à nouveau toute son attention. Je n'ose même pas le saluer tant j'ai peur de m'effondrer comme un château de carte. Lui est toujours indéchiffrable et nonchalant alors que je dois être complètement ridicule à essayer de me canaliser. J'ai l'impression que de me revoir ne lui procure aucune émotion à part de l'indifférence, mais je sais qu'il ne peut pas en être ainsi, pas après ce qu'on a vécu.

Il a fait des choses pour moi que peu d'homme ferait, il s'est dévoilé à la terre entière, laissant la porte de son for intérieur grande ouverte, juste pour mes beaux yeux. Et je ne lui dirais jamais assez merci de m'avoir redonné envie d'aimer un homme après Marco.

Mais aujourd'hui il est le seul homme que je veux aimer.

Finalement Thatch me fait entrer dans la chambre sans que je prononce un seul mot – il ne nous suit pas. La pièce est baignée de lumière et Jewel est allongé dans le lit tel un ange qui serre son bébé contre son sein. Le nourrisson est tellement minuscule et semble si fragile. Elle me sourit avec les larmes aux yeux et je la serre dans mes bras :

\- Félicitation Jewel.

\- Hina, voici ton tonton Ace, murmure-t-elle alors qu'elle cajole sa fille. Merci d'être venu.

\- Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde.

Elle me pose sa fille dans sur les bras. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les nouveaux-nés, j'ai toujours eu peur de les briser, mais la force qui se dégage de cette petite est phénoménale. Ses petits doigts potelés serrent les miens avec une telle force - cette force qui fait tourner le monde et qui le rend beau. J'ai du mal à la lâcher du regard, elle est comme une pierre précieuse dans l'écrin de mes mains. Elle a les yeux de sa mère et j'ai l'impression de tomber amoureux pour la première fois d'une fille.

Malgré toutes les épreuves, c'est pour ce genre de moment que la vie mérite d'être vécue. Plutôt cette année, quelqu'un est parti laissant un grand vide dans le cycle de la vie.

Le voilà combler. Le voilà sublimer.

J'entends Jewelry renifler à côté de moi alors Thatch prend sa fille dans ses bras et sort pour nous laisser seuls :

\- Je suis tellement désolé ! couina-t-elle.

Sa voix pleine de sanglot me fend le cœur et je la serre contre moi, sachant pertinemment où elle voulait en venir :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Jewel.

\- Je lui ai dit mille fois que c'était un crétin, qu'il faisait l'erreur de sa vie … il ne voulait rien entendre !

\- Ça n'aurait pas pu être autrement.

\- Dis-moi que tu l'aimes encore et que tu vas tout faire pour le reprendre !

\- … Non, Jewel. Je vais partir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je m'en vais à Los Angeles rejoindre Luffy. Plus rien ne me retiens ici maintenant …

\- Ace … ne fais pas ça, j't'en prie. Si tu t'en vas, tu le perdras définitivement.

\- On s'est déjà perdu …

\- Tu l'as vu dehors, non ? Tu as vu ses yeux ?

\- Il portait des lunettes de soleil.

\- Oh, Ace, si tu voyais ses yeux ! Il essaye d'arrêté de fumer, il a même réduit ses médicaments et l'alcool ! Tout ça, c'est pour toi qu'il le fait !

J'aimerais la croire, elle a l'air si sincère mais les autres m'ont dit tellement de chose sur lui alors que lui ne dévoilait rien. Je veux qu'il s'ouvre à moi de la même façon que je me suis ouvert à lui.

\- Je sais que c'est ton ami le plus cher et que tu l'aimes comme un frère. Mais cette histoire ne regarde que nous. Ça ne changera rien, je viendrais toujours te voir.

\- Ne te voile pas la face ! Si je t'invite et qu'il est là, viendras-tu ? Permet moi d'en douter ! Je voulais que vous soyez un modèle de tolérance et d'amour pour ma fille, le parrain et le tonton le plus cool du monde.

\- Elle aura le parrain le plus cool du monde, ne t'en fais pas et le tonton aussi. Ils ne seront simplement pas ensemble …

\- Ace, s'il te plait, je m'inquiète tellement pour lui. Tu ne t'imagines pas combien il était bien avec toi.

\- C'est à nous de régler ça.

\- Vous ne réglez rien, vous vous ignorez !

Thatch revint alors dans la chambre, l'air complètement perdu et paniqué :

\- Mon cœur, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer ! Je ne sais pas c'que j'ai fait !

\- Donne-là moi, ce n'est rien.

\- Je vais vous laisser, ai-je dis.

\- Parle-lui.

Je souris à Jewelry qui m'oublie vite devant les larmes de sa fille. Lui parler ? Je ne sais vraiment pas si j'en ai la force. Il doit toujours être dans le couloir, la confrontation est inévitable.

En effet il est là, assis sur un banc de métal, le visage caché par ses mains. Il pose les yeux sur moi, toujours derrière ses lunettes, alors que je ferme la porte.

Nous nous dévisageons en silence comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait. Je vois sa mine devenir grave au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe et je sens aussi des boules d'émotions remonter de mon estomac jusqu'à mes yeux.

\- C'est un beau bébé, ai-je lancé, peu assuré.

\- Oui.

Je détourne la tête pour qui ne voit pas l'effet de sa voix sur moi, je ne veux pas qu'il voit à quel point je suis en manque de lui et que j'ai toutes les peines du monde à lui parler sans m'écrouler.

\- Tu vas … bien ?

\- Oui.

Sa voix ment et son corps aussi. Je vois ses doigts trembler sûrement à cause du manque, son teint est un peu plus pâle et sa respiration lourde. Il est comme moi, finalement, nous voulons tous les deux faire bonne figure pour ne pas montrer à l'autre à quel point on est détruit.

Pourtant un seul geste de l'autre pourrait mettre fin à ce désastre. Mais je ne serais pas celui-là.

\- Je vais rentrer, j'ai encore des cartons à faire.

\- Ok.

\- … Je déménage à Los Angeles pour rejoindre Luffy, si ça t'intéresse.

\- Je vois … Bonne chance, alors.

Lui non plus ne veut pas être celui qui fait le premier pas.

Tant pis. Alors on restera comme ça, comme des imbéciles dans l'expectative. Et puis on s'oubliera doucement quand d'autre nous offriront ce que nous désirons. Mais il y aura toujours un goût amer dans ma bouche.

Je lui fais un signe de la main et m'éloigne dans le couloir, essayant plus de larmes à chaque pas.

Avec une seule phrase en tête : retiens-moi.

Pourquoi nous n'arrivons pas à nous comprendre ? Pourquoi nous n'arrivons pas à nous dévoiler ? Pourquoi nous n'arrivons pas à nous aimer comme tout le monde ?

Parce qu'il n'y a pas de réponse simple quand il s'agit d'amour. Et parce que nous n'arrivons pas à être moins égoïste et à mettre l'autre devant toutes nos autres envies.

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et croise ses yeux, sans lunettes. Je soupire lourdement devant l'éclat disparu dans ses yeux puis regarde à nouveau devant moi.

A vrai dire, il a à tout jamais changé après la mort de Kidd et je me rends compte maintenant que son deuil sera impossible. Celui que j'ai rencontré et aimé au premier regard est mort avec lui, mais celui que j'ai découvert après me plaisait encore plus et celui-là, je sais qu'il est encore là quelque part. Juste en dessous de cette couche de tristesse et de rancune.

Quelques jours plus tard, les déménageurs ont emporté mes cartons, il ne reste presque plus rien dans l'appartement. Je passe ma dernière nuit ici avant de m'envoler pour Los Angeles, demain dans la matinée. Je descends les escaliers pour récupérer une dernière fois mon courrier à cette adresse. Après avoir pris les enveloppes, j'enlève mon nom de la boite aux lettres.

Jewelry et Thatch ont envoyé un faire-part de naissance avec une jolie photo de leur petite Hina. Je souhaite tellement de bonheur à leur famille.

Puis il y a plusieurs lettres qui disent que mon changement d'adresse a été prise en compte et une dernière enveloppe avec une écriture allongée et penchée.

C'est lui.

J'ouvre et y découvre un chèque avec un petit mot :

 _L'argent pour ton travail, tu le mérites._

Pas un mot de plus, ni aucun signe. Il aurait pu écrire ces mots à n'importe qui. Le montant du chèque est assez conséquent, presque indécent mais j'ai besoin de cet argent pour recommencer ma vie alors je vais l'encaisser, même si ça me tord l'estomac. Je remonte chez moi, dans le vide absolu de mon appartement qui reflète étrangement celui de ma vie.

Mais bientôt, je serais dans un nouvel appartement rempli de meuble, j'aurais de la peinture à faire, des souvenirs à classer et des nouvelles choses à acheter.

Je vais retrouver Luffy et puis Sabo viendra nous voir aussi, avec cet argent je vais pouvoir lui payer un billet à lui et sa femme. Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr. Il le faut.

Cette dernière nuit à Chicago sera sûrement blanche.

Je regarde le plafond blanc depuis mon lit, impossible de fermer les yeux, comme prévu. J'ai tant de chose en tête, surtout les mots de Jewelry – elle a raison, demain à l'aéroport, je l'aurais définitivement perdu.

Est-ce ce que je désire ? Non …

Mais je ne veux pas non plus rester ici pour essayer de le récupérer et être malheureux comme les pierres. Je ne veux attendre des semaines un peu de chaleur de sa part et même si je voyais ses gestes d'amour à la fin, il était déjà trop tard. J'avais trop donné et trop peu reçu.

Alors il faut qu'il revienne vers moi, avec un pas un peu précipité et un petit sourire le visage. Le regard un peu fuyant et la main dans la nuque pour montrer sa gêne. Je veux que le soleil lui redonne son éclat perdu et que quand il s'approche de moi, ses yeux pétillent à nouveau. Je veux qu'il me dise : « viens, on rentre à la maison » comme si tout cela ne fut qu'un rêve.

Mais je ne fais que divaguer.

La nuit est bien avancée, bientôt nous serons demain et bientôt je partirai. Et si tout ne se passait pas bien là-bas ? Au moins, Luffy sera là tous les deux, on a traversé tellement plus grave qu'une histoire de cœur.

Derrière ma fenêtre le soleil se lève, finalement les nuits blanches sont plutôt roses, dorés et violacées. Je me lève pour faire une dernière fois le tour de mon appartement.

Un dernier café dans la cuisine, une dernière douche dans la salle de bain. Je mets pour la dernière fois mes chaussures dans l'entrée et pose mon chapeau sur ma tête.

Mon taxi vient dans une grosse demi-heure mais je ne peux pas attendre à l'intérieur alors je sors sur le perron de l'immeuble.

Le ciel du matin est vraiment splendide, digne des meilleurs toiles d'impressionnistes. Je décide de le prendre en photo pour me rappeler que le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie a commencé un beau jour d'hiver où les arbres étaient encore givrés et les oiseaux loin vers le sud.

J'entends une voiture approcher, c'est sûrement le taxi. Je regarde une dernière fois mon immeuble, les joues baignées de larmes. Je vois mon balcon et je me rappelle quand il était venu passer Noël ici. Au début quand il me ramenait, je sortais tout de suite de la voiture et jour après jour, les secondes pour se dire au revoir devinrent des minutes puis finalement les "au revoir" n'arrivèrent jamais.

Aujourd'hui c'est un adieu. Mes rêves resteront des rêves à jamais.

Je me retourne alors que la voiture qui s'approchait s'arrête juste derrière moi.

C'est une Bentley noire.

Je me lève, y croyant à peine, pourtant il est bien là devant moi. Le soleil du matin le rend presque divin, il marche nonchalamment comme il sait si bien le faire, les mains dans les poches mais son regard ne me quitte pas et un petit sourire grandit à chacun de ses pas. J'ai l'impression d'assister à la résurrection du Christ tant je suis bouleversé de le voir ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, me demande-t-il.

\- Euh … bah … j'attends le taxi pour l'aéroport, ai-je balbutié, décontenancé.

\- Tu étais sérieux, alors …

\- Oui, j'ai rendu mon appartement et fais mes cartons.

\- Ah, ça tombe bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ace … soupira-t-il.

Mes jambes flanchent, mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau alors qu'il était presque congelé depuis six mois. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid, je transpire et je tremble tout en même temps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un coup de foudre, de tomber amoureux pour la première fois de ma vie.

Sa voix, Dieu, sa voix : elle me faisait tourner la tête le soir, il aurait pu me faire faire n'importe quoi en le chuchotant de mon oreille. Et quand il me disait qu'il m'aimait … rien sur cette Terre ne me rendait plus heureux que d'entendre ces mots avec sa voix.

\- … Si au lieu de déménager à L.A, tu déménageais chez moi ?

\- Quoi.

\- Je suis sérieux.

\- On ne s'est pas vu une seule fois pendant six mois, pas même en coup de fil et tu me dis que tu veux vivre avec moi, comme ça, de but en blanc ! Tu débloques ou quoi ?

\- A l'hôpital, c'est bien « retiens-moi » que tu as essayé de me dire ?

\- Oui …

\- Et bien, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, a-t-il sourit.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi quand je suis enfin capable de prendre une décision pour moi, de tourner la page, tu débarques comme une fleur ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça à l'hôpital, tu m'avais bien fait comprendre que t'en avais plus à rien à foutre à ce moment là !

\- C'est juste parce que tu m'aurais lourdé au bout de deux jours, et que je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Je venais d'arrêter la cigarette et l'alcool, j'ai réduit mes médicaments et j'étais au bord de la dépression. J'voulais pas que tu voies ça et … j'avais besoin de temps pour être enfin … clean.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je vais bien ! J'ai encore besoin de la cigarette électronique pour tenir le coup, et surtout j'ai encore besoin de toi, a-t-il dit d'une voix douce.

Je baisse les yeux, réellement touché par ses mots mais n'est-ce pas trop tard ?

\- Je ne sais pas, partir à Los Angeles, c'est la première décision que j'ai prise, je veux m'y tenir.

\- Alors allons-y ensemble.

\- Mais ton appart et Jewel et tout le reste !

\- J'm'enfous d'mon appart, c'est juste quatre murs. Jewel vient d'accoucher, elle n'a pas besoin de moi et le reste … j'l'ai perdu depuis longtemps. Il n'y a que toi que j'ai envie de garder.

\- Et notre dispute, tout ce qu'on s'est dit, c'est où tout ça ? T'as oublié ?

\- Non, j'ai juste pardonné et tu pourrais en faire de même.

\- Toi, tu me demandes pardon ?

\- Oui …

\- C'est une blague ou quoi ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

Il vient de faire un pas vers moi et alors que je ne pouvais que le voir, maintenant je le sens, je le ressens. Ses parfums, son attraction, ses ondes magnétiques, tout est là et tout est tellement amplifié, c'est comme une tornade qui m'emporte. Il fait un pas de plus puis un autre et encore un.

Il est si près de moi que j'entends son cœur battre. Ses yeux dans les miens comme s'il lisait mon âme et j'ai envie qu'il la lise, qu'il y voit toutes les cendres qui y reposent pour qu'il les rallume. Je ne veux plus écouter la raison, comprendre son retour, son changement d'avis.

Il est là devant moi, il est là pour moi. J'ai juste envie de me fondre à nouveau en lui, que ses yeux me couvrent d'attention, que ses bras me serrent et ses mots caressent.

Je pleure comme un imbécile, il ne sait pas les six mois que je viens de vivre, il ne sait pas à quel point j'étais au fond du trou.

 _But touch my tears with your lips_

 _Touch my world with your fingertips_

Il embrasse alors soudainement ma joue pour stopper mes larmes et je le sens à nouveau sur ma peau. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à me toucher pour que je rende définitivement les armes – je suis tellement content qu'il l'ait fait. Je vois dans ses yeux tout ce que je suis pour lui, ils ne peuvent mentir.

\- J'irai où tu voudras, mais je veux que soit ensemble. A chaque instant.

J'embrasse ses lèvres pour toute réponse et ma bouche revit comme si elle goutait l'eau pour la première fois. Je ne veux pas que ce moment s'arrête, tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, je le tiens dans mes bras.

 _And we can have forever_

 _And we can love forever_

Et il répond encore et encore à mon baiser, comme pour me convaincre mais il n'a plus de bataille à mener, son étendard n'a jamais quitté mon cœur. Il flotte fièrement au vent.

Les six derniers mois de ma vie viennent de disparaître en une fraction de seconde. On se sépare, le taxi est là, je congédie le chauffeur qui râle un peu et monte dans la Bentley. Après être passé chez lui, je me suis rendu compte que son appartement était aussi vide que le mien, lui aussi voulait partir.

Alors on ira à Los Angeles ensemble, même si ce n'est que pour un temps.

Car le temps ensemble a toujours le goût d'éternité.

 _Forever is our today_

* * *

 **Love. Et à bientôt.**


	31. BONUS 1 : Home

**bonjour tout le monde, me voilà de retour avec un premier bonus ! Je m'excuse si la qualité du texte est un peu en-dessous de ce que j'ai pu faire avant mais c'est le premier texte que j'écris intégralement depuis la fin de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain sortira, sûrement au début de l'année prochaine mais si vous allez de temps en temps faire un tour sur mon profil vous aurez quelque nouvelle, promis.**

 **J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à retrouver Traf et Ace que j'en ai eu à écrire ce bonus - qu'on peut considérer comme un épiloque.**

 **A bientôt tout le monde et enjoy !**

* * *

 _5 ans plus tard à Chicago_

Mon avion en provenance de Los Angeles atterrit enfin à Chicago avec plus de deux heures de retard. Heureusement que je n'ai aucun bagage en soute et à peine descendu de l'appareil, je fonce vers le hall de l'aéroport et j'aperçois mon chauffeur tenir une pancarte avec mon nom et le mot « bienvenu » écrit dessus.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur, vous êtes enfin là !

\- Oui et dépêchons-nous, je dois encore passer à la maison !

\- N'êtes-vous pas assez en retard ? Nous devrions aller à la mairie le plus vite possible !

\- J'ai mon costume là-bas, pas le choix.

Il prend mon bagage à main et nous courrons vers la voiture, la circulation est dense à cette heure-ci sur le périphérique. Après deux ans passés à Los Angeles, Traf et moi avons décidé de rentrer à Chicago. J'adore cette ville, la preuve j'y vais régulièrement pour mon travail mais Traf ne sentait pas à son aise en Californie : le culte du corps, une concentration plus qu'impressionnante de paparazzi et cette course effrénée à la célébrité qui animait la plupart des gens là-bas ne lui convenait pas du tout. La Californie représente tout ce qu'il déteste et tout ce qu'il ne veut plus revivre. Le problème est que je m'étais fait un joli carnet d'adresse là-bas grâce à ma petite notoriété et surtout grâce à mon travail de graphiste alors depuis notre retour dans l'Illinois, je passe ma vie dans les avions.

J'ai eu peur que cette vie à deux temps, lui à Chicago et moi en vadrouille la plupart du temps ne mette notre couple à rude épreuve mais nous avons appris à nous manquer et je crois que Traf a conscience que j'ai besoin de me réaliser professionnellement de mon côté, sans son aide.

Quant à lui, il n'a jamais voulu reprendre sa carrière artistique, de façon publique en tout cas. Il est même passé dans la rubrique _« Où sont-ils passés ? »_ d'un magazine people à côté de Lady Gaga. Alors il compose pour les autres dans le petit studio jouxtant notre maison et cela le satisfait pour le moment.

Mon portable sonne dans ma poche, un message de Traf :

 _« T'es où, il ne manque plus que toi ! »_

J'imagine déjà sa tête blasée en écrivant ses mots, lui qui n'aime pas le monde doit être servi avec Luffy et ses amis.

« Commencez sans moi, je suis là dans une vingtaine de minute »

 _« Comme si c'était possible ! »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, je perçois son agacement à travers les mots sur mon écran. Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre car le chauffeur s'arrête devant chez nous. Nous habitons dans une jolie petite maison de la banlieue chic de Chicago, on a même un jardin d'hiver et Traf s'est découvert une passion pour les plantes vertes. Cette maison est simple et sans chichi, elle est surtout très chaleureuse et j'ai toujours ce sentiment de bonheur qui m'envahit quand je rentre après plusieurs semaines en Californie. Mon costume m'attend sagement sur le canapé, je le prends et remonte rapidement en voiture, la mairie n'est plus qu'à quinze minute, j'ai tout le temps de me changer en route. Nous arrivons enfin devant la mairie, le parking est bondé et il n'y a plus personne à l'extérieur. Je sors d'un bond de la voiture et court jusqu'à la salle réservée pour la cérémonie. En effet tout le monde est là, apparemment ils ont commencé sans moi. Je m'assois tout au fond pour ne pas perturbé l'office.

Au premier rang, Hina, la petite de Jewelry m'aperçoit et me fais de grand signe en sautant sur les genoux de son père. L'instant d'après je vois une touffe de cheveux noirs et un regard tout aussi noir se tourner vers moi – il a l'air contrarié.

Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau : _« Ramène tes fesses devant illico »_

Je relève la tête vers lui, il vaut mieux que je le rejoigne sinon je vais le regretter. Je me lève et salue de vieille connaissance sur le passage, je souris à Sabo et Koala, Luffy me remarque enfin mais il ne peut pas bouger. Finalement je m'assois sur la chaise vide à côté de celle de Trafalgar et Hina se rue sur moi :

\- Tonton Ace !

\- Chut, ai-je fait en mettant mon doigt sur ma bouche.

Elle m'imite d'une façon absolument délicieuse – elle en fera couler des larmes plus tard celle-là.

\- Nous allons maintenant passer aux vœux.

Je suis pile-poil.

\- Monkey D. Luffy voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Nami, ici présente !

\- Yep !

Jamais sérieux celui-là, même le jour de son mariage ! Sa femme, à présent, répond la même chose et ils s'embrassent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Le maire invite les témoins à venir signer le registre et c'est là que je rentre en jeu. Luffy saute dans mes bras et ses yeux brillent d'un bonheur sans égal. Je signe, le témoin de Nami également, ça y est mon frère est marié.

Lui aussi est revenu à Chicago, après avoir effectué la totalité de ses études et trouver l'amour sur la côte ouest. Luffy a commencé par des études de géographie et c'est là qu'il a rencontré sa femme mais il a vite changé pour étudier les langues et le tourisme – ça ne s'invente pas. Moi qui croyait qu'il allait terminer ingénieur à la NASA avec son coefficient intellectuel, j'avoue que j'étais un peu déçu quand il m'a annoncé ça. Evidemment il s'est débrouiller comme un chef et maintenant il est journaliste et reporter pour National Geographic. Et il m'envoie une carte postale par mois d'endroit dont je ne connaissais absolument pas l'existence. Nami l'accompagne de temps en temps quand son doctorat de géographie le lui permet.

Bref mon frère a grandi et a une famille maintenant, ça me fout un sacré coup de vieux. Tout le monde sort puis on jette des grains de riz sur les jeunes mariés qui ont le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je reste un peu à l'écart de l'agitation autour des mariés pour enfin retrouver Traf qui lui aussi préfère rester loin du brouhaha.

Je m'approche de lui et il a ce sourire paisible sur les lèvres. Il me tend le bras et je l'observe un peu avant de me blottir contre lui :

\- Sympa cette chemise bleu nuit, ai-je lancé.

\- La vendeuse m'avait dit bleu marine, a-t-il rétorqué en rigolant. Bienvenu à la maison.

\- Désolé du retard, ça n'a pas été trop pénible ?

\- Aucun invité n'est mort donc je pense que ça va.

Je souris et on échange un baiser langoureux qui comble le manque qui nous tiens quand nous sommes séparés. Ca fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas mis les pieds à Chicago et durant ces trois semaines, j'ai à peine eut le temps de lui passer un coup de fil et de lui envoyer un sms entre deux réunions. C'est dans ces moment-là que je me demande pourquoi je pars, mais qui dit départs dit retours et les retours sont encore plus intenses.

\- Aaaaaaaace ! Traffyyyyy

Luffy me saute sur le dos comme un gamin de douze ans alors qu'il porte un costume trois pièces digne de James Bond. Evidemment tout le monde nous regarde et heureusement Nami n'a pas l'air surprise.

\- Comment t'as pu être en retard à mon mariage ! Frère indigne !

\- L'avion avait un problème technique, j'y peux rien !

\- Traffy, tu l'as engueulé j'espère !

\- Il aura sa fessé ce soir, ne t'en fais pas, a-t-il répondu.

Je lui fais les gros yeux, comment il peut sortir un truc pareil alors qu'absolument tous les invités du mariage nous dévisage.

\- J'suis plus un gamin, je vois de quoi vous parlez …

Luffy descend finalement de mon dos et réajuste son costume avant de retrouver ses invités et sa femme, qui lui frappe sévèrement le bras. Je suis contente que quelqu'un d'autre fasse ça à ma place. Je lance un regard de mort à Traf :

\- Sale enflure !

\- C'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as fait languir, a-t-il dit en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Je ne dis rien, il sait très bien que je culpabilise un peu de mes absences à répétition et il ne se gêne pas pour appuyer là où ça fait mal. Et même s'il me sourit, cette petite pique est criante de vérité.

Luffy rassemble tout le monde et on se dirige vers le parc pour la traditionnelle séance photo. C'est là que mon rôle devient crucial puisque mon frère m'a désigné photographe de la journée pour, je cite, « qu'on ne voient pas ma tête de déterré sur les photos ». Chaque invité à le droit à sa photo avec les mariés : d'abord les parents de la mariée, puis tous les gens formant la famille de Luffy – sauf moi, les amis, juste Sabo et Koala, les anciens membres de _The Supernovas_ – où la tête de Traf est tellement terrifiante que je vais la mettre sur notre boîte aux lettres avec la mention « attention chien méchant ». J'en fait une deuxième où ils sont tous beau. Et finalement je confie l'appareil à Traf pour qu'il m'immortalise avec Luffy et sa femme – la photo est ridicule puisque mon macaque de frère n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me faire les oreilles d'âne, oui, il vient de se marier.

Après ça, tout le monde se dirige vers la salle de réception – Traf a sorti la Bentley pour l'occasion. On suit la vieille américaine décapotable des mariés jusqu'aux abords du lac Michigan où se déroule le reste des festivités. Dans la voiture, je regarde les photos que je viens de prendre alors que Traf est au volant :

\- La femme de Luffy est vraiment canon, ai-je murmuré.

\- A ce point ?

\- Carrément, peut-être que tu devrais te teindre en roux et de faire poser des implants mammaires.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je plaisante, voyons !

\- Fais attention à toi, sinon tu auras double-raclé ce soir !

Il me tape gentiment la cuisse puis sa main reste à mon contact. Sa chaleur est toujours aussi apaisante, elle agit comme un anti-stress immédiat sur moi. Ses mains ont toujours réussi à me relaxer totalement, peu importe les conditions. On arrive sur le lieu de la réception, Jewelry et sa famille nous rejoigne :

\- Ace ! Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas plus souvent ! La famille c'est sacré et Hina ne voit jamais son tonton Ace, tu trouves ça normal !?

\- Salut, Jewel, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, ai-je souris.

\- Et toi tu ne râles pas ! a-t-elle crié en s'adressant à Traf.

\- J'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il m'appelle moi en premier, un dossier à la fois, a-t-il répondu.

\- Vous avez fini mon procès, Messieurs les jurés ?

Jewel éclate de rire et finit par me prendre chaleureusement dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Traf ouvre le coffre de la voiture et sort une guitare, je me rends compte alors que ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas entendu jouer.

\- Tu vas jouer quelque chose ?

\- Oui, c'est mon cadeau de mariage pour ton frère, on va faire un duo.

\- Vraiment ? Luffy est assez doué pour ça ? La dernière fois que je l'ai entendu, il m'a joué Oasis et je n'ai pas reconnu … Et je connais Oasis !

\- Je n'ai plus rien à lui apprendre, répond Traf un souriant.

On se dirige tous vers la salle qui est une sorte de grange ancienne : le toit est incroyablement haut avec des poutres qui traverse dans tous les sens. Un lieu authentique et vrai qui correspond parfaitement au caractère de mon frère. La fête bat son plein, on danse, on boit – beaucoup, je discute avec Sabo et sa femme, avec Thatch que je ne vois plus des masses depuis que sa petite est là et que Jewel à un autre gâteau dans le four …

Hina a cinq ans maintenant et c'est une vraie chipie, elle adore passer du temps avec « parrain-punk » comme elle l'appelle et moi j'en suis plus que content – quand je ne suis pas là, je peux compter sur elle pour faire sourire Trafalgar.

Il est tard maintenant, la plupart des invités sont partis. Il ne reste plus que les ex- _Supernovas_ , Luffy et sa femme et Sabo et Koala. Je suis assis derrière une table, les yeux un peu perdus dans les vapeurs d'alcool mais je me sens bien, cette journée a été grandiose. Traf discute avec Luffy et finalement les deux montent sur la petite scène qui accueillait avant le groupe engagé pour la soirée. Je me redresse, impatient de les entendre.

Ils sont tous les deux, comme seuls au monde, juste avec leur guitare et il ne faut rien de plus que la magie opère. Ils se cherchent d'abord dans les rythmes, les notes, se perdent un peu parfois puis finalement s'entendent à merveille – c'est vrai que Luffy joue merveilleusement bien maintenant mais Traf a toujours ce petit truc en plus, ce génie, ce don du ciel qui le rend inégalable.

 _There's a light_

 _A certain kind of light_

 _That never shone on me_

 _I want my life to be_

 _Lived with you_

 _There's a way_

 _Everybody say_

 _To do each and every little thing_

 _But what does it bring_

 _If I ain't got you,_

 _ain't got ?_

 _Baby_

Tiens c'est Luffy qui chante, sûrement une sérénade pour Nami. D'ailleurs elle est à côté de moi, elle a retiré son voile et défait son chignon qui lui heurtait le crâne. Ses longs cheveux roux cascadent sur son épaule et elle a plein d'étoile dans les yeux – comme moi, mais les siens brillent d'amour. Je pose ma main sur son bras et elle tourne la tête vers moi :

\- Ça va ? ai-je demandé.

\- Si je ne suis pas heureuse le jour de mon mariage, je ne sais pas quand je le serais !

\- Tu n'as pas choisi le mari idéal, ai-je rigolé.

\- Je m'en fous de l'idéal, je l'aime c'est tout. Il me fait rire, il est imprévisible mais rassurant, stupide et d'une façon brillant, l'esprit d'un gamin et le corps d'un homme. Je sais que jamais je m'ennuierai avec lui et que j'aurais toujours de nouvelles raisons de tomber amoureuse.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça alors elle retourne à la contemplation de celui qu'elle aime. Luffy aussi n'a d'yeux que pour elle, il se lève de son tabouret pour s'asseoir sur notre table pour ne chanter que pour elle. Moi je regarde Traf, qui continue sa partie sans broncher, ce soir, c'est Luffy la star.

Son sourire imperceptible sur le visage, le feu dans ses yeux et tous ces petits riens qui font la différence – Dieu que ça m'avait manqué et Dieu que je suis content d'être à nouveau près de lui.

 _You don't know what it's like,_

 _Baby, You don't know what it's like_

 _To love somebody_

 _To love somebody_

 _The way I love you_

Luffy repart sur scène et se rassoit. Trafalgar décide à son tour de chanter sans me lâcher du regard une seule seconde et je retombe amoureux de lui comme au premier jour. Le même feu s'empare de mon ventre, le même rythme fait danser mon cœur, et la même confusion brouille mon cerveau ; je ne peux jamais lutter quand il me fait une déclaration d'amour, je tombe toujours un peu plus profond. J'ai un sourire idiot sur le visage, sûrement un peu à cause de l'alcool et beaucoup à cause de lui.

La chanson termine, on applaudit tous. Jewel sert sa fille dans ses bras alors que Thatch embrasse ses cheveux, Sabo et Koala ont les mains étroitement liées, Luffy saute littéralement sur Nami et Traf s'approche de moi et on s'embrasse chastement – les démonstration en publique ce n'est toujours pas son truc et ce n'est plus le mien maintenant.

\- On rentre ? a-t-il chuchoté après que sa bouche ait quitté la mienne.

Je hoche simplement la tête pour approuver. Quand je me lève, la terre tourne un peu trop vite pour moi et je manque de tomber mais il me rattrape, amusé. On salue chaleureusement tout le monde et on sort dans la nuit fraîche :

\- Tu peux conduire ? lui ai-je demandé.

\- Je n'ai pas bu autant que toi. Tu m'en accordes une ?

Il me montre son paquet de cigarette. Il n'a pas que très peu fumé depuis cinq ans, je réponds oui – je lui dois bien ça. Il allume son briquet dans l'obscurité, j'avais oublié à quoi il ressemblait quand une simple lueur rougeâtre illuminait ses yeux, j'avais oublié à quel point je le trouvais beau avec ce poison entre les doigts. Je me colle à lui, profitant de son odeur à nouveau fumée et il passe son bras autour de ma taille :

\- C'était un beau mariage.

\- Ouais, mais je suis exténué, avec le décalage horaire …

\- Et tous les verres que tu t'es enfilés.

\- Ça va, je ne bois jamais !

\- Je plaisante, ne te braque pas. Tu veux aller au chalet ce soir ?

\- Seulement s'il y a déjà un feu dans la cheminé !

\- Il n'y a pas que ça …

Je me retourne et il jette son mégot d'un geste gracieux. Mes yeux interrogent les siens :

\- T'as préparé quelque chose ?

\- Juste deux ou trois bricoles.

On s'embrasse un peu plus langoureusement, protégés par la nuit et le silence des rues. Et la fumée de son haleine me ramène en arrière avec mélancolie. L'époque où on était un peu plus jeune, un peu plus fou et surtout un peu moins séparé.

\- Tu repars quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tout de suite si j'écoutais mes clients. Jamais si j'écoutais mon cœur.

Il me sert un peu plus contre lui et je me rends compte alors que cette vie de soirée et de cocktail en Californie n'est que de la poudre aux yeux. Je n'ai pas besoin de boire du champagne à 200 $ la flûte, je n'ai pas besoin de côtoyer les riches patrons de la Silicon Valley, je n'ai pas besoin d'une chambre avec vue si je suis seul à des milliers de kilomètres de celui que j'aime.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te demander comment tu allais !

\- J'ai connu mieux, je ne suis pas en grande en forme en ce moment.

Je pose des yeux inquiets sur lui, je ne l'ai pas remarqué et je m'en veux :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oh, tu sais les médicaments … Mon traitement est un peu plus lourd et j'ai du mal à dormir, je suis sûr un gros projet en ce-moment.

\- Je suis désolé, Traf !

\- De quoi ?

\- De ne pas être là, à te soutenir, de te laisser seul la plupart du temps ! me suis-je exclamé, plein de culpabilité.

\- Je sais très bien m'occuper de moi-même, ton travail est en Californie c'est normal que tu partes !

\- Mais ce n'est pas normal que je ne sache pas que mon compagnon va mal, que je suis pas là pour le soutenir ! Je vais faire mon possible pour travailler à la maison !

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un infirmier, ce que je veux c'est toi, l'homme que j'aime et que tu le veuilles ou non, tes absences font parties de toi. Tu as besoin de t'éloigner pour mieux revenir, comme moi avant, et je le comprends totalement.

Je me love une dernière fois contre lui et nous prenons la voiture en direction du chalet. Le trajet se fait en silence, je regarde le paysage par la fenêtre et malgré la nuit je connais par cœur chaque lumière qui mène jusqu'au chalet. On y arrive finalement et je pousse la porte de la confortable cabane de bois. En effet, il n'y avait pas que le feu dans la cheminé, il y avait des bougies partout et deux coupes de champagne doré sur la table. On s'assoit sur le canapé :

\- Le champagne je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, j'ai déjà bien bu.

\- On passe au dessert tout de suite, dans ce cas.

On s'embrasse puis on se sépare et on se ré-embrasse encore et encore. On se laisse doucement sombrer dans les affres de la passion :

\- Bienvenu à la maison, chuchote sa voix.


	32. BONUS 2 : A Whiter Shade Of Pale

**Bonjour tout le monde, ça fait longtemps ! Bonne année à tous :-) Voici un nouveau bonus !**

 **Je ne sais pas quand le prochain sortira, ni quand je commencerai une autre histoire : ces temps-ci, j'ai du mal à écrire et surtout à trouver quelque chose qui me plaise ... Je suis inspirée par les avions, les colonies anglaises du début du XXè, rien de très passionnant pour une histoire. Peut-être pouvez-vous m'aider, qu'avez-vous envie de lire ?**

 **A bientôt (je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain bonus ni sur quoi il portera).**

 **PS : Oasis - Don't go away, les paroles en italique ( en live acoustique, c'est toujours mieux ;-))**

* * *

Londres, une heure et quelques minutes après minuit, _The Supernovas_ sortirent de scène alors que le publique hurlaient encore à se damner pour un rappel. Mais deux rappels c'était le mieux que Trafalgar Law puisse faire, même quand il jouait à la maison. Il s'affala sur le canapé dans la loge et posa le masque de son respirateur sur sa bouche. Chaque bouffée soulageait son cœur complètement épuisé par ces deux heures de show. Les autres le rejoignirent avec des bières pour fêter la fin de cette tournée marathon aux quatre coins du monde. Même dans la loge, ils entendaient le public crier leur nom, entamer leur plus grand classique pour espérer les revoir monter sur scène mais malgré toute la volonté du monde, son corps ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Il voyait ses amis trépigner, Kidd n'avait pas quitter ses baguettes et il évacuait sa frustration en tapant sur ses cuisses, Jewelry avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant son nom hurlé par plusieurs milliers de personnes et même le visage de Zoro, d'habitude impassible, exprimait l'envie. La tournée venait de s'achever et l'adrénaline des concerts, l'énergie incroyable du public et cette communication profonde et intense avec leurs fans disparaîtront petit à petit, jusqu'à que le manque de la scène ne soit trop insupportable et qu'ils se lancent à nouveau à corps perdus dans une tournée qui les épuisent toujours un peu plus :

\- Allez-y sans moi, lança alors Trafalgar.

\- C'est pas notre tête qu'ils veulent voir, crétin, c'est la tienne ! répliqua Kidd.

\- Il a raison, on ne peut pas y aller sans toi.

Tous le regardaient sans oser rien dire car ils connaissaient son état mais leurs yeux étaient pleins d'espoir, ils voulaient y retourner juste pour un dernier tour de piste, offrir un dernier moment de magie, un dernier partage.

\- On joue quoi ? demanda alors Law. Un truc calme, je vous en supplie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Jewel, le visage radieux.

Trafalgar prit un dernier grosse bouffée d'oxygène et se leva doucement, la guitare sur le dos. Les quatre membres de _The Supernovas_ réapparurent sur scène et le bonheur du public empêcha Trafalgar de flancher. Il prit un tabouret et s'assit devant son micro, les autres prirent aussi leur place sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

\- Merci tout le monde, fit Trafalgar dans son micro. Vous êtes juste incroyable et cette fois-ci, ce sera bien la dernière.

Et la guitare commença et les autres musiciens entrèrent eux aussi dans la danse. Depuis quelque temps toutes les chansons qu'il chantait avait une résonance particulière. Il leur trouvait des sens jusqu'alors caché, des phrases qui lui parlaient et lui faisaient penser à un homme. Chaque chanson qu'il chantait était une déclaration pour Ace mais sûrement que le principal intéressé ne s'en rendait pas compte, après tout il n'en avait que faire de la musique.

Le refrain arriva et la foule chanta à tue-tête d'une seule voix d'une justesse et d'une force incroyable. Law ne pouvait pas cacher le bonheur intense qu'il ressentait dans ces instants qui lui disaient : ta place est ici.

 _So don't go away,_

 _Say what you say,_

 _Say that you'll stay,_

 _Forever and a day,_

 _In the time of my life,_

 _Cos I need more time,_

 _Yes I need more time just to make things right_

Il chantait avec tant d'ardeur, espérant atteindre celui qui l'attendait à Chicago. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté en très bon terme et il avait juste peur qu'à son retour il le verrait avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de moins compliqué. Jamais il n'avait voulu le faire souffrir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre un frein à son enthousiasme, à son excitation comme si tout l'amour qu'il lui portait l'effrayait. Peu de gens l'avaient aimé comme Ace l'aimait, de façon presque inconditionnelle, comme si ses pires défauts n'existaient pas dans ses yeux. Et cette vision de lui-même, totalement inédite, le mettais mal à l'aise, le dérangeait. Lui qui avait tellement connu d'amour et de passion aussi éphémère que désastreuse, il ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans celui-ci, s'il prenait au fur et à mesure ce coup trop amer et acide qu'il ne supportait plus.

La chanson se termina et la foule hurla et applaudit pendant de longues minutes. Le groupe fit une courbette et disparut dans les coulisses une fois pour toute. De retour dans les loges, Law ne lâchait plus son respirateur, il le retirait seulement pour boire un peu de bière. Les autres étaient satisfait de leur prestation et étaient plus euphoriques que jamais. Trafalgar lui restait en retrait, littéralement vidé de toutes ses forces. Il regardait son portable, hésitant, puis se décida à composer un numéro.

\- Ramène-toi Traf, tout le staff a préparé un pot de fin de tournée ! Faut pas les décevoir !

Kidd le tira par le bras, portant sa bonbonne d'oxygène sous le bras, à travers toutes les coulisses jusqu'à arriver devant une immense table prête à s'écrouler sous le poids des bières et des pizzas qu'elle supportait. L'instant d'après il avait déjà bu deux bières et un cocktail made in Kidd – son portable et le numéro partiellement composé était loin dans son esprit.

Les membres de _The Supernovas_ fêtèrent comme il se devait la fin de la tournée et tous ne pensaient qu'à une chose : rentrer à la maison. Ils étaient à l'aéroport de Londres, entourés d'une armée de gorille aux épaules larges et aux bras épais comme des troncs d'arbres qui peinaient à écarter une impressionnante horde de fans. Trafalgar fixait l'horloge de l'aéroport toutes les deux minutes, le temps ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long – si seulement il pouvait se téléporter directement à Chicago.

Juste avant le décollage, il décida de lui envoyer un sms. Il avait tant de fois voulu le faire ces trois derniers mois … mais c'était reconnaître son attachement un peu trop fort.

Il n'hésita pas longtemps et envoya son message :

« On atterrit à 21 heures, toi et moi au chalet à 22 heures »

Il se rendit compte après que ses mots montraient un peu trop son impatience :

\- Ils ne veulent pas nous servir du champagne ! Tu parles de la première classe … fit Jewelry en s'asseyant brutalement à côté de lui. C'est quoi cette tête ?

\- Quelle tête ?

\- La tienne, ducon. T'as enfin appelé Ace et il t'a raccroché au nez en t'insultant ?

\- Nan.

\- Dommage, tu l'aurais bien mérité, proclama-t-elle en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte d'arriver !

\- Ouais, moi aussi …

\- Crois-moi que vous n'allez pas voir ma tête pendant au moins deux semaines ! J'en peux plus de vous tous !

\- C'est réciproque, ne t'en fais, rigola Trafalgar en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

\- Thatch me manque …

\- Tu l'as appelé deux fois par jour pendant la tournée.

\- Et alors, il n'est pas là, avec moi. Rien ne remplace une présence, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui …

Arrivé A Chicago, Trafalgar Law n'a jamais été aussi impatient de sa vie. Il pressa ses amis, prenait les devants pour récupérer leur bagage et les fourra dans le van. Il s'installa derrière le volant et démarra alors qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient attachés :

\- Magnez-vous le tronc, je suis pressé !

\- On avait compris, l'zombie ! Calme-toi, maintenant, merde, j'ai la tête dans le cul, grogna Kidd en s'asseyant à la place du mort.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à être si pressé ? demanda Zoro.

\- Moi, je sais, fanfaronna Jewelry, assise à l'arrière.

\- Tout le monde sait dans cette voiture, crétine, fit Kidd en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Fermez-là tous.

Trafalgar démarra en trombe et se dirigea vers l'autoroute. Aucun des membres de _The Supernovas_ ne releva sa vitesse excessive, ils voulaient tous rentrer chez eux le plus vite possible. Et alors que la ligne de gratte-ciel de Chicago apparue au loin, telle une galaxie lumineuse aux confins de l'univers noir et froid, Trafalgar se déporta à gauche pour doubler un poids-lourd qui commençait à former un bouchon.

Les phares des autres voitures heurtaient toujours un peu plus fort sa tête lourde et fatiguée, le compteur allait toujours plus haut – ils étaient presque arrivés. Presque.

Alors qu'il était à la hauteur du camion, une lumière l'aveugla l'espace de quelques secondes. Et au moment où il retrouva la vue, un choc violent terrassa la voiture par le flanc droit. Elle heurta de plein fouet la glissière de sécurité, puis, suite à la violence du choc, la voiture devint incontrôlable. Trafalgar tourna le volant dans tous les sens mais rien n'empêcha la voiture de partir en tonneau au milieu de la circulation. Trafalgar Law se voyait tourner comme dans une machine à laver, incapable de bouger, incapable de ressentir ou d'entendre la moindre chose autour de lui.

Puis il y eut un choc plus violent que les autres, puis plus rien.

Trafalgar ouvrit les yeux, la tête dans l'airbag. Il n'entendait toujours rien, rien qu'un bruit sourd et oppressant. Il pouvait voir autour de lui des tas de lumières de toutes les couleurs, des rouges, des bleues et des jaunes, certaines d'entre-elles clignotaient. Il voyait aussi des ombres, des silhouettes, des figures passer encore et encore autour de lui, comme des diables qui dansaient autour d'un feu de camp. Il essaya de bouger mais sa ceinture l'entravait, alors de ses mains tremblantes il se détacha et sa tête heurta violemment le toit de la voiture. C'est là qu'il comprit que la voiture gisait à l'envers.

Tous son corps semblait peser une tonne et le moindre mouvement lui demandait un effort considérable. Mais peu à peu ses sens s'éveillaient à nouveau, il sentait un horrible poids sur sa tête et sur son flanc gauche. Il passa ses mains sur son front et vit tout le rouge qui recouvrait ses mains.

Son ouïe revint aussi et il n'entendait que les sirènes beugler tout autour de lui – il aurait préféré rester sourd. Mais entre deux sirènes assourdissantes, il y avait un son moins évident, beaucoup plus discret mais terriblement plus effrayant. Le bruit d'une respiration lourde et encombrée qui semblait se noyer à chaque fois un peu plus. Il tourna la tête, ignorant l'horrible douleur dans sa nuque et tomba nez-à-nez avec les yeux écarquillés de Kidd.

Son ami avait du sang au coin des lèvres, sur les tempes et au creux des mains. Mais par-dessus tout, le t-shirt blanc qu'il portait n'était plus blanc du tout. Kidd était conscient, ses yeux était remplis de douleur et d'espoir. Il regardait Trafalgar comme son sauveur, sa lumière divine qui le tirerait de ce mauvais pas, lui qui se sentait mourir depuis de longues minutes maintenant :

\- T'es … enfin réveillé. J'ai cru que tu y étais passé … Dieu merci.

\- Kidd … je-je.

Trafalgar ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire alors que la main poisseuse de Kidd attrapa son t-shirt déchiré avec les maigres forces qu'il lui restait. Trafalgar savait que la vision des yeux de Kidd le fixant ainsi ne le quitterait plus jamais : il y avait tant d'espoir dans ses pupilles qui brillaient à la lueur des gyrophares. Tant de rêve dans ses yeux qu'il avait longtemps cru vide et sans émotion. A travers son regard, il sentait que Kidd comptait sur lui maintenant plus qu'à n'importe quel moment, qu'il remettait sa vie entre ses mains :

\- Il faut sortir de la voiture, balbutia Law.

\- Peux pas bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as … ?

Il demanda sans être sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse. Kidd sourit sans que Law sache pourquoi, lui il n'avait qu'une envie, s'effondrer en larme.

\- L'accoudoir dans l'poumon droit, j'dirais …

Kidd se mit à tousser de plus en plus fort jusqu'à qu'une gerbe de sang coula d'entre ses lèvres, sa respiration devenait désespérée et ses membres encore valide saccadaient dans tous les sens comme si eux aussi cherchait l'oxygène que ses poumons réclamaient. Il ferma les yeux pendant une éternité pour Law, puis il réussit à se calmer et reprendre une respiration un peu plus sereine :

\- Law … sauve-moi.

Eustass Kidd pleurait devant lui en le suppliant, car Eustass Kidd était quelqu'un d'intelligent et il se savait en train de mourir. Law, complètement paniqué, essaya de bouger autant que ses membres douloureux et sûrement cassés le lui permettaient, mais il devait se faire une raison : il était entravé, compressé entre l'airbag, la taule déformée et le siège.

\- Je suis coincé Kidd !

Mais Kidd ne répondait pas.

\- Kidd ! Putain, Eustass, réponds-moi merde !

Il tendit les bras et agrippa les épaules de son meilleur ami, le pilier de sa vie et il secoua avec le plus de force possible. Kidd ouvrit alors les yeux mais ceux-ci ne brillaient presque plus, ils étaient comme prisonnier d'une voile terne et opaque :

\- Kidd, parle-moi, je t'en supplie !

\- Law … t'es le meilleur … truc qui m'soit arrivé. Grâce à toi … j'ai réalisé mon rêve.

\- Non, non, non ! Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire ! Ne m'dis pas des trucs gentils, insulte-moi comme toujours !

\- T'es qu'un idiot … laisse-moi vider mon sac, crétin.

Une quinte de toux le reprit et le sang coula abondamment de sa bouche. Sa respiration était sifflante, comme le passage laissé à l'air était toujours plus étroit. Il grimaçait et son visage se tordait de douleur jusqu'à qu'une étrange sérénité s'empare de ses traits. Une sérénité qui terrorisait Trafalgar Law :

\- Trafalgar Law … T'es mon guitariste et j'suis ton batteur … n'oublie jamais ça …

\- Kidd, fais pas ça, bats-toi !

\- … les temps seront durs … mais je serais toujours avec toi, mon frère.

Eustass Kidd sourit et le bruit lancinant de sa respiration s'arrêta. Son visage clair pâlit encore un peu plus et le froid émana de lui.

\- Kidd …

Law pouvait à peine le toucher et ses propres douleurs devenaient insupportables. Il essaya de s'étirer au maximum pour le réveiller. Sa voix répétait sans cesse son prénom, se déformant à chaque fois un peu plus. Les sanglots prenaient possession de sa voix, les larmes perlaient aux revers de ses yeux alors que son cerveau encaissait l'information. Il savait, sans vouloir le dire ou même le penser, mais il savait, tout au fond de lui. Il plissa les yeux de douleur et malgré ses paupières fermement closes, un torrent de larme put s'échapper. Son cœur lui aussi se tordit, ce qui le rendit plus amer et acide qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ses yeux croisèrent le reflet renvoyé par le rétroviseur brisé : le visage en sang de Jewelry, inconsciente et le corps de Zoro qui avait traversé la fenêtre arrière.

L'organisme de Law décida que cela en était trop. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses oreilles devinrent sourdes aux sons et aux douleurs qui l'entouraient.

Il espérait juste être assez fort pour les ré-ouvrir et serrer celui qu'il l'attendait contre son cœur.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, plus aucune force ne vibrait dans son corps inerte.


	33. BONUS 3 : Hate myself, love yourself

hey, c'est moi ! Je viens sans crier gare et avec un truc totalement pas prévu ! J'ai écris ça hier et j'ai décidé de vous le poster. C'est un peu court comme bonus mais assez intense je pense. Le texte prend place un peu avant le début effectif de l'histoire.

A bientôt tout le monde ! J'essaierai de prévenir la prochaine fois, n'hésitez pas à zieuter mon profile de temps à autre.

POV Ace.

* * *

Il est devant la télé, à regarder son match de basket comme si de rien n'était.

Moi, je suis recroquevillé dans un bain d'eau brûlante, la pièce est dans le noir totale. Nous nous sommes séparés, encore, et je croyais que cette fois c'était la bonne, mais la preuve que non, puisqu'il squatte mon salon et je déprime dans la salle de bain. L'eau me brûle la peau, sûrement que je suis rouge comme un homard, mais cette douleur est plus supportable que celle qui me dévore le cœur. Je n'ai pas envie de voir mon reflet dans le miroir embué, je n'ai même pas envie de voir ma peau, mon corps, mes formes. Ce corps qu'il désire et déteste en même temps, ce pauvre corps qui lui sert d'exécutoire. Ce corps qui ne m'appartient plus, ce corps que je sens déserté par mon âme toujours plus chaque jour. Il n'y a plus aucun endroit où je me sens bien, plus rien que j'aime faire tant je suis épuisé d'être celui au centre de ses attentions – heureuses ou malheureuses.

On s'est séparé, c'est moi qui suis parti, du jour au lendemain, mais lui n'a jamais voulu partir. Il est constamment là, derrière la porte, dans mes appels manqués, quand je suis au travail; même quand je ferme les yeux, je vois son visage.

Ce soir il est chez moi. Il s'est pointé avec ses grands yeux et son air triste, toujours les mêmes ritournelles entre les lèvres – des mots qu'il arrive à dire avec tellement de sincérité que j'y crois toujours. On entre alors en période de « lune de miel », il me dit qu'il m'aime toutes les secondes, quand il ne parle pas, sa bouche est sur la mienne et puis suivent ses mains. Je sais que ces sensations sont si éphémères, je sais que dans quelques jours je serais aussi bas qu'aujourd'hui et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me détacher de lui. Je l'admire autant que je le crains, je le trouve beau autant qu'il me dégoutte, je l'aime autant que je le déteste et ce cercle vicieux me met toujours la tête sous l'eau. Quand je crois m'en sortir, je touche le fond toujours plus fort.

Je le déteste de tout mon âme en ce-moment, je suis en train de jurer que je ne le laisserai plus jamais me mettre dans des états pareils, qu'il ne sera plus jamais l'origine de mes maux. Je sais aussi qu'à l'instant où il viendra me chercher pour se faire pardonner, je lui pardonnerai comme un enfant qui ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer des parents un peu trop brutaux. Il vient toujours implorer mon pardon, c'est vrai, pourquoi irait-il voir ailleurs ? Un mec violent et instable comme lui se ferait directement enfermer s'il faisait à ça à un autre ! Mais avec moi, c'est bon, il a le droit, c'est toléré.

Je le tolère.

Je sors de l'eau devenue glaciale alors que je n'entends plus la télé dans le salon. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit aussi vulnérable qu'à cet instant, je m'enroule dans une serviette au moment où il ouvre la porte. Il reste dans l'embrasure, adossé à la porte, les mains dans les poches avec sa putain de nonchalance et son foutu visage de beau-gosse hautain et méprisant. A chaque fois qu'il me regarde, j'ai l'impression que toute ma raison s'envole, que toutes les résolutions que j'ai prises pour m'éloigner de lui disparaissent sans laisser de trace.

Malgré le temps, les efforts, les résolutions, ma maladie est incurable. Jamais je ne guérirais de Marco.

\- J'vais y aller, lance-t-il.

Dégage et ne reviens jamais ! Je vais changer d'adresse, de téléphone, quitter la ville, je vais disparaître de ce monde pour que jamais tu ne me retrouves !

\- Ok, fais attention sur la route.

Ma voix faible et chevrotante est pathétique. Ma réponse l'est encore plus.

\- J'ai pas le droit à mon baiser ?

Il se redresse et avance à pas de loup vers moi et sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir, ses bras sont à nouveau autour de moi. Il me regarde avec ses putains d'yeux azurs – je déteste le bleu plus que tout ! Il me serre encore un peu plus contre lui alors que mes mains sont agrippées à la serviette, je ne veux plus le toucher de mon propre chef.

\- On se voit bientôt, hein ? Tu me manques déjà.

\- J-J'ai pas trop le temps cette semaine.

\- Mais tu t'arrangeras comme toujours ?

\- Je vais essayer … Pars maintenant, Luffy va bientôt revenir et je ne veux pas scène.

\- T'es une vraie mère-poule ma parole, rigole-t-il.

Et comme toujours je lui donne son baiser, enfin il me le prend plutôt. Sa main dans ma nuque m'empêche de m'écarter, sa langue de ma bouche m'empêche d'hurler, mon nez contre sa joue m'empêche de respirer. C'est tout sauf de l'amour, c'est une démonstration de force, un acte de propriété.

Il décide quand ça commence, il décide quand ça s'arrête, il décide comment, à quel rythme, à quel endroit. Je n'ai plus qu'à me laisser faire, c'est facile, je n'ai qu'à subir sans rien dire. Il me lâche finalement et mes lèvres sont irritées à son contact. Il s'éloigne en me poussant un peu, un geste qui aurait pu être banal, anodin - il s'écarte juste, mais je vois le mépris dans ses yeux, le mépris dans sa main qui touche mon épaule, le mépris quand il détourne de moi comme on se détourne d'une merde sur le trottoir.

La porte claque, il est parti enfin. Je décide d'allumer la lumière avec appréhension. Le néon blanc clignote et mon reflet apparaît dans le miroir. Un cadavre est sûrement plus attirant que moi, j'ai le teint gris, des ombres sous les yeux et aux creux des joues, mes yeux sont rouges et explosés. Je me mets des claques pour essayer de retrouver des couleurs, Luffy va rentrer du collège d'une minute à l'autre et je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

J'ai hâte qu'il rentre, il est la seule raison de mon existence.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaace ! J'suis làààààààà !

Je sors de la salle de bain après avoir remis mes fringues. Il est encombré comme d'habitude, en plus de son sac et de sa nouvelle guitare, il porte un ballon et des bouts de bois qu'il a dû ramasser en route :

\- T'as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Tout le monde a adoré ma super guitare ! Ils étaient tous fous quand j'ai joué AC/DC !

\- Super ! Si t'as faim, y'a des trucs dans le frigo !

\- Tu pars déjà ? Mais j'voulais que t'écoute mon super solo !

\- J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, c'est tout.

\- D'accord.

J'enfile mes chaussures et sors sans un mot de plus. L'air frais me fait du bien, voir du monde aussi. Il fait beau à Chicago, je m'assois sur un banc dans un parc, en face de moi un couple s'embrasse avec passion. J'me rappelle quand Marco m'embrassait de la même façon, avant que ses baisers deviennent des coups de poignard dans le cœur. Je parle comme ces hommes de quarante ans dans les polars et parfois j'me dis que ce n'est pas normal d'avoir ma vie à 19 ans, mais si quelqu'un doit la vivre autant que ce soit moi. Finalement je rentre moins de dix minutes après être sorti – j'ai besoin de la bonne humeur de Luffy pour tenir. En entrant dans l'immeuble, je sens les murs trembler et un brouhaha sans nom qui vient de mon appartement. Je monte les marches quatre à quatre et rentre en furie :

\- C'est quoi ce boucan putain !

\- Quoi ?

\- BAISSE LE SON ! LES VOISINS VONT VENIR GUEULER, MERDE !

\- C'est _The Supernovas_ c'est trop cool ! Regarde ! Le chanteur est le type le plus cool de l'univers !

Je regarde un quart de seconde l'écran de la télé avant de l'éteindre, coupant net la belle énergie de Luffy :

\- Va faire tes devoirs sinon tu seras privé de dîner !

\- Maieuh ! T'es pas mon père déjà !

\- Heureusement pour toi, sinon crois-moi que tu serais SDF depuis un bon bout de temps ! Allez magne-toi !

Luffy me tira la langue et disparaît dans sa chambre.

Oui, heureusement qu'il est là, il est ma bouée de sauvetage, même s'il n'en sait rien.


End file.
